


Revenge

by justanotherbookworm78



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Partners to Lovers, Psychological Torture, Revenge, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 236,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27482578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbookworm78/pseuds/justanotherbookworm78
Summary: A face from the past returns with a sinister intent, determined to exact revenge against Elliot Stabler. Ultimately it is Olivia who will end up in the most danger. Can the detectives find her before it is too late?
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was the fourth story I had written for the SVU fandom, and the second original idea that was not based on an episode. It was originally posted on Fanfiction dot net starting on 7/19/2019 and was completed on 10/28/2019.

**Disclaimer: SVU and its characters belong to Dick Wolf. I own nothing.**

* * *

Monday morning dawned like any other. The four main detectives of the sixteenth precinct trickled into work after having had a rare two days off.

John Munch was explaining in detail to his partner, Odafin Tutuola, his latest theory on why the moon landing and space exploration were all an elaborate hoax cooked up by the government. Apparently he had read a new book this weekend, and this had explained everything. Fin was listening, but rolled his eyes every time the other man wasn't looking.

Olivia Benson was at her computer, furiously typing up a report that she had put off in her rush to get out of the office on Friday. It had to be on the Captain's desk within the half hour. She was also waiting on her partner, Elliot Stabler to arrive. Having forgotten breakfast that morning, she hoped his tardiness was due to his having made a stop at their favorite bakery for coffee and pastries.

She herself had been a little late arriving to the office this morning. She'd overslept when her alarm didn't go off as planned. As a result, John had beaten her to the coffeepot. While she was much in need of a dose of caffeine, she was _not_ desperate enough to drink a cup of coffee that her colleague had prepared. It was a well known fact amongst the group of detectives that John's coffee was not fit to drink.

She had just finished her report, and sent it to the printer when the Captain came bustling out of his office.

"Benson! Where's your partner?"

His voice boomed with authority.

"Right here Cap"

Elliot Stabler could be heard as he breezed into the room. He was balancing a tray containing two coffees and a bag of pastry in one hand. The other held his keys, phone, and some file folders.

"Sorry I'm late."

"Save it Stabler. Don't bother sitting down, you and Benson are needed at a crime scene."

He waited until he had the attention of both Elliot and Olivia before continuing.

"We've just got a rape-homicide called in. Location is the same abandoned warehouse that the arson squad was investigating last week. Warner will meet you there."

He started to leave, but then as an afterthought added something else.

"Oh and Stabler? Maybe next time you're going to be late because of a coffee and donut run, you could bring enough to share with the rest of the class? No one wants to drink the stuff that Munch makes."

Giving his detective a quick grin to know he wasn't really in trouble, he turned on his heel, and headed back toward his office.

Elliot, having set the folders on the desk, waited for Olivia to throw on her leather jacket. Then he passed her a cup of coffee. She took it with a smile, then followed him out the doors of the precinct to their sedan. They didn't want to keep the medical examiner waiting.

* * *

The two detectives walked up to their crime scene, flashing their badges and ducking under the yellow tape. They walked over to where Melinda Warner, medical examiner, was crouched next to the body of a white female with dark brown hair, which had been styled into pigtails.

"What have we got?" Olivia asked the woman.

"No I.D., but she looks to be in her late thirties. Cause of death appears to be from strangulation."

The medical examiner began to explain the scene. She then added on to her statement.

"There is bruising around her neck that seems consistent with a hand print, although there is a pattern present. Whoever did this must have been wearing gloves. I also found ligature marks around her wrists and ankles. No fluids are present, but I did find traces of spermicide, so it looks like your perp used a condom. I'll know more when I get her on my table."

Elliot and Olivia nodded their agreement, then bid their farewells to Melinda. They proceeded to investigate the surrounding area, joining the uniformed officers that were milling about looking for evidence. They split up in separate directions, scanning the scene. Olivia was about to turn around and walk back the way she had come when something under a piece of broken concrete caught her eye.

"El!"

She called out to her partner.

"Got something!"

He came jogging over to meet her as she bent down and picked up the object in her gloved hand, turning it over to inspect it.

"Condom wrapper?"

He asked the question, brows raised.

"Probably not the first this place has seen, but might not be a coincidence."

"No."

Olivia replied, placing the item in an evidence bag and sealing it up.

"And that's not all. Look."

She bent down again, and reaching into a hole in the exterior wall, pulled out a trash bag. As she opened it up, Elliot shined his flashlight inside so they could inspect the contents.

"Gloves, duct tape, rope, condoms."

They spoke in unison.

Elliot called over one of the unis and asked him to bag up the evidence and get it to the crime lab for analysis.

"So, what do you think?"

He asked his partner as they headed back to their vehicle.

"I don't think we're going to find prints on any of what we've found El. I think this guy is toying with us. Either that or he's incredibly stupid."

"Wouldn't be the first time we've encountered an idiot for a criminal,"

Elliot's remark was cheeky, but the truth.

"No, but I just have a feeling that we're going to get more questions before we get answers." Olivia said.

"And I don't think we've seen the last of his handiwork yet, either."

"I hate to agree with you in this instance, but I think you're right."

Elliot said, as he slipped the gearshift into drive and turned the car toward the direction of the station.

* * *

Later that morning, Elliot and Olivia were working at their desks when they were called to another crime scene. Munch and Fin were out interviewing a victim on a separate case. That meant this one was theirs to take as well as the case they had caught earlier. As they were about to leave, they exchanged a glance. It was going to be one of those days.

Olivia pulled up to the crime scene, having argued with Elliot that it was her turn to drive. While they normally did trade off, sometimes he drove more than his fair share. Truth be told, although she pretended to fuss about it, she never really minded. Today, though, she had wanted to drive.

They had been called to another abandoned warehouse. Such a thing was not uncommon in the city, but it did seem strange for it to happen twice in the same day.

Much as they had earlier this morning, they flashed their badges and ducked under the crime scene tape. Making their way toward the warehouse, they found Melinda. She was crouched over a body, conducting her preliminary examination.

The body on the ground was that of a woman. She was white, with dark brown hair. Similar to what they'd found this morning, the hair was styled into pigtails. And, like their victim this morning, she also had significant bruising around her throat.

Before either Olivia or Elliot could ask a question, Melinda spoke up.

"Cause of death is strangulation. Just like your other victim, there is a pattern present on her throat."

As she spoke, she pointed out the pattern she was referring to. She continued to walk them through her initial exam. It wasn't long before she was showing them that she had also found ligature marks on this victim too, along with traces of spermicide.

"Do you think the two cases are related?"

It was Elliot who asked the question.

"That's your job, detectives, not mine."

Melinda's tone was flippant, but she wasn't trying to be mean. In truth, she was as equally frustrated as they were. She had barely begun her autopsy on the first victim from this morning when she'd gotten called out to this crime scene. It would take her awhile to determine if the evidence on the two bodies was connected.

As they were talking, more people from the medical examiner's office arrived. They swooped in with a body bag, so that they could take the victim back to the morgue. Once there, Melinda could conduct a more thorough examination.

She told Elliot and Olivia that she would be in touch as soon as she had more information. They thanked her, then left the area. They began to branch out, along with the other officers canvassing the crime scene.

Much as they had done earlier, they split up in separate directions. Olivia was operating on a hunch, and headed toward an area where the concrete was broken apart. Sure enough, she stumbled upon a condom wrapper under a piece of broken concrete. Pulling on gloves, she bagged the evidence.

Continuing to follow her gut, her next stop was the wall. There was a hole in it, just large enough for hiding a trash bag. She wasn't surprised when she reached in and found what she was looking for.

"Elliot."

Her partner was at her side in seconds. Together, they looked through the bag. It's contents revealed the exact same items as the one they had seen this morning – gloves, duct tape, rope, and condoms. Sharing a look, they both felt a chill down their spines.

"Is it just me, or are you feeling a sense of déjà vu?"

Elliot questioned her, his voice a mix of seriousness and dry humor.

She shook her head, not giving him a verbal answer. It definitely wasn't a coincidence that the exact same evidence had been found at both crime scenes. That both bodies had been found in the same manner. Their victims even looked alike.

Once the evidence was secure, she and Elliot returned to their sedan. They had to get back to the station and write up a report. Now that their cases were connected, even more effort would be needed to solve them. Both had the same worry on their minds though. Worry that there would be more questions – more victims – before they found the answers they were seeking.

* * *

It was after two o'clock when they arrived back at the precinct. Before they'd left the crime scene, they'd called to see if Fin and Munch had returned. Upon learning that they had, Elliot and Olivia offered to stop by a deli to pick up food for their small group in the squad. Everyone was grateful for their offer, as they had all missed lunch.

Since her partner was driving this time, Olivia took down the orders. She jotted them down on a piece of paper, so she wouldn't forget. It was always easy enough for her to remember what Elliot liked. But she didn't often pick up food for Fin, Munch, or the captain on a regular basis.

Then as Elliot steered the car through traffic, she'd phoned ahead to the deli. It was one the squad frequented often, so they were familiar with them. They told Olivia they would have her order ready as soon as possible.

Fifteen minutes later, Elliot pulled up to the curb. Olivia left the car, dashing in to the restaurant. The order was ready, just as promised. She promptly paid for their food, and left, bag in hand.

When they got back to the station, they passed out the sandwiches. The deli had carefully labeled on each wrapper what was within. They were also pleasantly surprised to learn the deli had included complimentary bags of chips and extra pickle spears at no additional charge. Ever since Elliot and Olivia had stopped a robbery in progress one day while eating lunch there, the owner had always taken good care of them. By extension, they also took care of the squad as a whole. They were always giving discounts, or including extras with their meals.

Once all the food had been passed to their respective people, Olivia threw away the bags. She took her own lunch, and settled at her desk. After unwrapping her sandwich, she stood back up. She'd almost forgotten to get herself something to drink.

Glancing at her partner's desk, she noticed he needed something, too.

Considering the morning they'd had, she knew that by now, he'd be just as sick of coffee as she was. Instead, she went to the vending machine in the break room. There, she purchased two bottles of iced tea.

When she returned, she found Elliot sitting across from her spot, already eating. His food looked different somehow. It was then that she noticed he had taken half of her sandwich, and swapped it out for half of his. Shaking her head, she sat back down. Handing him his drink across their desks, she just gave him a look.

"What? Yours looked better than mine."

He gave her a cheeky grin. This wasn't the first time he'd done something like this. At least he'd only taken half her sandwich this time. In the past, he'd been known to take the whole thing, giving her his in exchange. It was a good thing they usually had the same tastes. That was also the reason why she deliberately let him order first most of the time, so she could plan her choices accordingly.

Instead of replying, she merely reached back across his desk. She snagged his bag of salt and vinegar potato chips, and replaced them with the plain ones she had been given. In reality, she knew they'd end up sharing both bags, but it was the principle of the matter. At least that's how she justified her actions to herself.

After the day they'd had so far, it felt good to have a few moments of levity. Even though they both knew they would be brief. Sometimes, you just needed that break. The camaraderie the four of them had with each other, even with their captain, was good for that. They could be serious when necessary, but they also were able to have lighter moments with one another.

Elliot finished his lunch. He'd known Olivia wouldn't _really_ get mad at him for swapping out halves of their sandwiches. It's partly why he had done it. That and the fact that even though he had ordered one specific thing, he couldn't make his mind up. This way, he'd been able to have both.

Looking across at her, he saw that she had finished, too. Since she was kind enough to get the iced tea earlier, he made a mental note that he would buy her a drink after work tonight. They didn't make it a habit to go out together, but after the day they'd had, indulging in a little alcohol sounded like a good idea.

He glanced up when he saw Fin approach Olivia's desk. The man was attempting to pay for his share of lunch. But the brunette wasn't having any part of it. She simply told him to return the favor someday, and they'd be even. He tried again to insist, but she pushed the money in his hand away. Finally he conceded defeat, and walked away, pocketing the cash once more.

Not long after Fin's attempt, Munch tried the same thing. Elliot was amused by it. Not in his efforts, he knew Munch was a good man. So was Fin. No, he was amused by Olivia's reaction. To be fair, he wouldn't have accepted money from his coworkers, either. Hell, he and Olivia often traded off as to which of them bought lunch. The others just weren't as aware of their practice.

With lunch finished, and their stomachs full, Elliot and Olivia focused their attentions back on work. They were each busy at their computers, typing up reports from the two crime scenes they had been at earlier today.

While Elliot hoped they would get some answers soon, regarding the evidence they had found, he knew better. He didn't want the crime lab to rush, and possibly make a mistake. Especially since they were now processing near identical items from two separate crime scenes. It would be a nightmare in the court system if there were to be a mix-up. Once caught, the perp could walk on even the slightest of technicalities.

Around four thirty in the afternoon, the gray skies had opened up. A steady rain was falling over the city. Cragen came out of his office, a slip of paper in his hands. He headed over to Olivia and Elliot's joined desks.

"Benson, Stabler-"

He began to speak, but Elliot cut him off before he could finish.

"Don't tell me. Another body – abandoned warehouse. Warner will meet us there."

The look on the Captain's face confirmed that Elliot's guess was correct. Standing from their chairs at the same time, they grabbed their NYPD issue rain gear, and headed out the door. Three bodies in one day – this was getting old.

* * *

When they arrived, they found that officers first on the scene had acted quickly. A small canopy had been set up over the body, to try and prevent the rain from washing away evidence. With a quick glance at the surrounding area, they saw that Melinda had yet to arrive.

Hearing footsteps, they turned to find the medical examiner heading their way. The three of them continued down the path to where the canopy stood to investigate the body.

When they reached the site, the officers pulled back the tarp. It, too, had been set out to cover the body respectfully. Given the day they'd had already, none of the three were particularly surprised at what they saw.

The victim was female, and appeared to be in her mid to late thirties. She was white, with dark brown hair. Again, the hair was arranged in pigtails. This was really starting to be an eerie coincidence. By all outward appearances, cause of death was strangulation. Like the others, she had ligature marks on her wrists and ankles.

In frustration, Olivia turned away, leaving Elliot to listen to what Melinda had to say. She'd already heard enough. Instead, she walked through the rain to a spot a short distance away.

There it was – just like the other two locations. A section of broken concrete. Preemptively, she pulled on a pair of gloves. Bending down, she reached for the condom wrapper she knew she would find.

She bagged it, although given the rain, she wasn't sure what evidence there would be to find. Walking a few more paces forward, she found a hole in the exterior wall. As if on auto-pilot, she reached inside.

Trash bag. She felt nauseated. A part of her didn't even want to look inside. But she knew she had to. Feeling a presence behind her, she knew Elliot had come over to see what she'd found. Glancing over her shoulder at him, she saw he shared her disgust.

On an exhale of breath, she opened the bag. At the same moment, Elliot turned on his flashlight, so he could shine it inside. The same objects that they had seen before – Gloves, duct tape, rope, and condoms.

Olivia slammed the ends of the bag together tightly, and passed it off to a nearby crime lab technician. She stormed off toward the car, casting a final glance at Elliot. He'd read her expression loud and clear- she didn't want him to follow her. She needed a moment to herself.

He stood in the rain, watching her go. He'd give her some time, then drive her back to the precinct. They definitely would need that drink tonight. Maybe two.

He thought back on the days events. Each crime scene was almost an exact replica of the others. He briefly envisioned himself in some twisted version of actor Bill Murray's movie Groundhog Day. He fervently hoped tomorrow wouldn't be another repeat.

The rain began to fall heavier now, and he hoped Olivia had been alone with her thoughts long enough. Heading up to the car, he opened the door for her, letting her in first. As he was walking around to the driver's side, his phone rang.

"Stabler"

It was the captain, calling for a report on what had happened at the scene. Elliot briefed him, then listened to what the Captain had to say.

Part of him had feared the reason for his call was to report another body.

His fears were confirmed. Cragen gave them information of another scene to drive to. Once again, it was an abandoned warehouse, not far from their present location.

The situation they were dealing with was also worse. They'd known what it had meant when they'd found the third body, but now that they had a fourth, it was compounded even more. It was now evident they had a serial killer on their hands, targeting specific victims. All of the women they'd found had been similar in physical characteristics. They were even close in age.

As he put the car in gear and was about to drive to the next scene, Olivia's phone rang. It was Melinda, asking if they'd left yet. She was still at their present location. She, too, had gotten the call about the most recent body find. The woman wanted to know if she could catch a ride with them. She'd meet someone from the medical examiners office over there.

They agreed, and waited for Melinda to join them at their car. She arrived quickly, having hurried through the rain. She took a seat in the back, setting her bag beside her.

"Thanks for the ride, Elliot. I didn't want to have to wait here to head over with someone from the office."

He gave her a wave of his hand as he turned the wheel, heading back out on the road.

"It's no trouble, Melinda. We figure you're going to have just as much work as us, if not more."

"No kidding. I'm thinking of calling in the medical examiner from Queens to help me out with the autopsies."

She took a breath, clearly frustrated.

"Once the mayor's office gets wind of this, he's going to want them done yesterday. I'm only one person."

Olivia agreed with her. She was also dreading the added pressure that would come down on them from the top. The mayor's office, along with 1PP, would both want this solved as soon as possible. She didn't blame them for not wanting negative press, but they had to realize that the detectives were only human, not miracle workers. They could only work with the information as they received it.

Elliot pulled up to what they all hoped would be the last crime scene of the day. As they walked toward the abandoned building, they saw that uniformed officers were just beginning to secure the area.

As the rain was still falling steadily, two were setting up a canopy over the body to prevent the loss of evidence. Another group were milling about, canvassing the grounds. Two others were unrolling some yellow tape, cordoning off the area into a restricted zone.

The three of them walked up to the tape. Elliot and Olivia flashed their badges, while Melinda showed her ID. It was really only procedure at this point. The same officers had been at all the scenes today, so they all knew who they were. But rules had to be followed.

They ducked under the tape, and headed over to where the body lay. No one was surprised to see that the victim looked similar to the other three – right down to the hairstyle. It was clear she had been strangled. Melinda estimated her age to be close to that of the previous three.

Eventually, the medical examiner had completed her preliminary exam. Others stepped forward to collect the body, and transfer it to the morgue. Melinda joined them, bidding farewell to the two detectives. She truly hoped she would not see them any more that day.

Elliot and Olivia, though they were exhausted, joined the uniformed officers in canvassing the scene. As if on auto-pilot, they uncovered a condom wrapper. Nearby to that find, a trash bag was located within a wall. It's contents identical to the others they had found earlier that day.

Elliot could barely contain his anger. Whatever monster had committed these acts, was clearly taunting them now. He didn't even need the expertise of Dr. Huang to tell him that. He was now convinced they would find no evidence of value on anything they had recovered today.

Just as he'd had those thoughts, Olivia voiced the same theory. Once again, they were on the same wavelength. It was the reason they worked so well together.

With the evidence secure, and on its way to the crime lab, they excused themselves from the scene. They headed back to the precinct, where they immediately got to work filling out the incident reports. Since they'd been at several crime scenes today, the list was longer than usual.

As they neared the end of their work, Elliot remembered his earlier promise to himself. He had wanted to take Olivia out after work. Granted, his tardiness in arriving home would serve to make Kathy upset, but she'd have to understand. After the day they'd had, both he and his partner were in need of a drink.

"Hey, Liv."

She said nothing, but looked at him from across the desk. He could see the fatigue in her eyes. Maybe this was a bad idea. Perhaps all she really wanted was to go home and get some sleep. He was going to ask her anyway.

"Do you want to go out with me after work, grab a drink?"

She gave him a smile.

"You read my mind, El. I was trying to figure a way to ask you the same, but I know you have to get home to Kathy."

He shook his head, dismissing her concern.

"Let me deal with Kathy. So how about it – are you in?"

"I'm in."

* * *

Thirty minutes later, they were settling into a booth at the bar. They'd chosen to sit on the same side, as Munch and Fin would be joining them soon. As they were leaving, they'd extended the invitation to their coworkers.

While their day hadn't been as crazy as Elliot and Olivia's had, both men were also in need of unwinding. They'd accepted. The only one of the group who had declined to join them had been the Captain. It didn't even have to do with the fact that he didn't drink. However, the man did have an early meeting with both IAB and 1PP the following morning, and he'd needed to get his rest.

When someone came to the table to take their order, Elliot requested a pitcher of beer and four glasses. He figured they'd each have one glass, maybe two. They all had to work again tomorrow, so none of them would be getting drunk tonight.

Munch and Fin entered the bar, and spotted them. They had just taken their seats when the pitcher was delivered. The server asked if they'd like anything from the kitchen. Their two male colleagues went first, fighting over the menu.

Elliot declined to order anything. Kathy had been upset enough with him, when he'd called to say he was going to be late. If he showed up at home with a full stomach, unable to eat the dinner she'd cooked and saved for him, he'd really be in trouble.

Olivia, knowing that she had nothing whatsoever waiting for her in her apartment to eat, scanned the menu quickly. Given the day she'd had, food wasn't the first thing on her mind. But she knew she needed to eat something. Not really paying attention to her choice, she selected the chicken fingers. She also selected a basket of fries. She knew it was going to be a large portion. However, she also knew that her partner would help her eat some of it.

As the server left their table to go put in their order, Elliot was already regretting his choice. He'd heard Olivia place her order, and his stomach had growled. It wasn't too late to put in an order, though. He could call the woman back to the table, still get something.

Olivia leaned into his shoulder, whispered in his ear.

"Relax, El. You can just share some of mine. I know you'll still have dinner waiting for you at home, too."

He tried to keep his smile to himself. Once again, Olivia had read his mind. He suspected she had purposely ordered something they could eat together once he'd declined to get anything. In fact, the more he thought about it, he was certain that was what she'd done. Her typical choices tended to be salads or soups. She rarely ever selected fried items for herself. They were a rare treat for her.

Upon seeing the two seemingly sharing secrets, Munch's eyebrows raised. He shared a grin with Fin, then proceeded to tease his two coworkers. After the day they'd all had, the mood definitely needed lightened.

"Something the two of you would care to share with the rest of us?"

Olivia shook her head as she took a sip of her beer. Munch was always determined to find more meaning underneath everything. He was convinced that she and Elliot were more than just partners. Yes, Fin teased them, too, but not to the degree the elder detective did. Neither she nor Elliot ever took offense, though. It was never mean spirited.

The four of them were sitting together, each venting frustrations about the day. Munch and Fin were sympathetic to the case load that Elliot and Olivia had caught. They all figured at some point, they'd be called in to help as well. Perhaps even as early as tomorrow. With this many victims, it would likely be all hands on deck.

They were still talking among themselves when Elliot's phone rang. It was Kathy. Knowing he would never be able to hear her over the echo of conversations going on in the bar, he excused himself from the table.

"Yeah, Kath."

"Where are you?"

He sighed. He'd already told her where he would be, when he'd called home before leaving the precinct.

"I'm at a bar not far from the station. Like I told you. It was a tougher day than usual, we all went out for drinks."

He'd barely gotten the sentence out when she was questioning him again.

"Does this 'we' include Olivia?"

He brought his fingers up to pinch the bridge of his nose. She was in one of those moods, then. His wife often wavered in her opinion on is partner. Most times, she was grateful for the woman who helped keep him safe in the field. Others, she was highly suspicious, thought that that Olivia must have ulterior motives of some sort. Lately, her suspicions were greater than her gratitude.

"Yes, Kathy. Olivia is my partner, she's included when I go out with people from work."

"How long until you're home?"

He could hear the tension in her voice. If he could envision her now, he could almost see her standing, tapping one foot in exasperation. As much as he loved his wife, it was not a flattering picture in his mind. He hated when she did this, especially when he'd never given her any reason to think he'd be unfaithful.

"We were just served. I'm having one glass of beer, maybe two at most. Then I'll be home."

He neglected to mention the fact that he'd be dropping Olivia off first. That would only incite Kathy's anger further. But he wasn't about to let Olivia walk home. While he had no doubt in his partner's ability to take care of herself, it was still raining. Giving her a ride was the gentlemanly thing to do.

He ended the call. Or rather, the call ended when Kathy hung up on him in a huff. Shaking his head, he headed back inside. There was sure to be a 'discussion' when he arrived home later. He even suspected that the dinner that had been promised to him earlier would no longer be waiting.

As he was heading back to the table, he saw their server was delivering their food order. A second pitcher of beer was also ordered. They weren't really drinking in excess, as the first pitcher had been enough for about one glass apiece.

The server also asked Olivia if she'd like any sauces with her order. She selected two – honey mustard and ranch. She herself preferred the mustard, but knew Elliot was a fan of the other. Since they'd be sharing the food, she felt it only fair he have his preference of dipping sauce.

Just as he took his seat once again, the server returned. She passed Olivia her sauces, and set down two small plates. She'd correctly guessed that the two detectives would be sharing. Their server disappeared for another quick moment, then returned once again, this time with extra napkins for everyone. After ensuring no one needed anything, she left them alone to eat.

Olivia placed the two baskets evenly between herself and Elliot. She passed him a plate, along with the cup of ranch. He accepted the items willingly. Now that he no longer would have dinner waiting for him at home, he was more grateful than ever that his partner was so generous.

As the group ate, conversation drifted from the topic of work to other things. Like they always did, they made a collective promise that they should get together like this more often. Minus the stressful days that preceded it, of course. That went without saying.

At that comment, Munch piped up. Talking around a semi full mouth, he once again tried to convince everyone that they needed their own bar. One that they all were co-owners of together. Everyone at the table groaned, even though they were smiling.

They'd all heard this story often. The one of Munch's colleague in Baltimore who had purchased a bar. How nice it had been to have a special place to go, one just for the detectives. As a result, every so often, Munch would get the motivation to want to open his own bar. He always would try and talk others into joining him in his ventures.

Soon, their food was all gone. The second pitcher had been drained. None of them had any desire to drink any more. The bills had been brought over to the table. Their server, someone who knew the group well, had already separated the checks. She gave one each to Fin, Munch, and Olivia. The cost of the two pitchers was divided equally among the three.

Since he had eaten more than his fair share of her dinner, Elliot insisted upon paying. Olivia opened her mouth to argue, but he wouldn't hear it. Instead, he offered a compromise.

"Just bring the good coffee tomorrow."

He'd told her. Then, as an afterthought, he added something else.

"And some bagels."

She nodded. It was pointless to fight with him, especially when he was this determined. It wasn't that she objected to him treating her, but she was the one who'd ordered the food. She felt she could at least pay for half. But if this was the way he wanted it, so be it.

They left money on the table, enough for their tabs and a generous tip. Then they all walked out together. Standing outside the bar, it was Fin who offered something to Elliot.

"I know you need to get home, man. Why don't you let me drive Liv?"

Elliot was about to refuse the offer, then reconsidered. He did need to get home. The longer he delayed, the more angry Kathy would get.

"Thanks, Fin. I appreciate it."

Olivia chimed in then, and she was pretty upset. Or at least she seemed to be.

"Why don't we let _Liv_ decide for herself how she is getting home? I'm a big girl. I don't need anyone to drive me."

She was met with a look by not just one, but three men. She sighed. Not once had any of these three ever treated her as less than an equal. However, they all looked after her. Sometimes to an extreme degree. Her partner especially. His next words proved her point.

"It's raining, Liv. I don't want you walking home in that."

"Yes, it is. And there's this crazy new invention. It's called an umbrella."

As she spoke, she pulled her umbrella out of her bag. She was about to take a few steps from under the awning of the bar, when she felt a hand on her arm. Shooting the owner of the arm a withering glance, she conceded defeat.

"Fine, you win. I'll let you drive me home, Fin."

No sooner had she spoken, than the rain increased in its intensity. Umbrella or no, there was no way she could have walked home in that. It was a good thing she had given in. Still wanting to get in the last word, she cast a final glance at her partner.

"Shut up, Elliot."

While he'd said nothing aloud, his grin had spoken volumes. The four detectives said good-bye to one another, then went their separate ways. Munch and Elliot went to their cars, while Olivia followed Fin to his. All of them hoped tomorrow would be a better day.

* * *

For once, traffic had been in Elliot's favor. He'd been worried driving home that it would have delayed his return even more. But he'd made it across the bridge and into Queens in near record time.

Pulling into his driveway, he turned off the engine. He waited a minute or so more, hoping the rain would ease up. When he saw that it wasn't going to, he got out of his car, making a mad dash for the door.

He stood in the laundry room for a few minutes, letting the rain drip off his clothes. Shedding his jacket, he hung it up to dry. He also took off his shoes. Grabbing a towel, he wiped himself down a bit, so he wouldn't track water all over the house.

"Elliot? Is that you?"

Kathy's voice called out from the other room.

Despite all his efforts, he found himself getting irritated with his wife. Who else would it be? He'd even called her from the car before he'd pulled away from the bar, to let her know he was on his way home. Besides wanting to keep her informed, he'd wanted to make sure she hadn't needed anything.

Still, he forced himself to remain calm. While he was reasonably relaxed after the time he'd spent at the bar with his coworkers, the stress of the day was still with him. The last thing he wanted tonight was to get into a fight with Kathy. He would have to tread lightly.

"Yeah, Kath. It's me. I'm just going upstairs to change clothes. Be right back."

Instead of saying she was glad he was home, or anything like that, she called out words of warning. Something he was already well aware of.

"Don't track water through the house."

He grit his teeth. So that was how it was going to be tonight. Despite all his efforts to avoid confrontation, it seemed obvious now that his wife was itching for a fight. He'd just have to mind his temper. Maybe he could still make it through.

Now that he was marginally drier, he climbed the stairs. He gathered a change of clothes, and went into the master bath. While he knew he should get downstairs to Kathy quickly, he still took a quick shower. He wanted to wash the chill of the rain off his body. Even though he'd only been in it from the short run from the driveway to the house, he was still feeling it.

As he waited for the spray to heat up, he thought about how glad he was that Fin had given Olivia a lift home. The thought of her walking all those blocks back to her apartment in this weather was terrible. He needed her help at work for this case, not home sick because she'd caught a cold from being out in the rain for too long.

The spray warmed, and he stepped under it. He showered quickly. He also figured it would save him a few precious minutes come the following morning. Maybe even get him a little extra sleep. If tomorrow was to be anything like today, heaven knows he'd need it.

He toweled off, then hung his wet clothes over the shower rod to dry. Dressing in a pair of sweats and a tee shirt, he opted to remain barefoot. It was now or never. Time to face Kathy.

He headed back downstairs. It was quiet, so he figured that meant the children were all up in their rooms, working on homework. Going in the kitchen first, he grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. Then he went into the living room in search of his wife.

He found her on the sofa, staring at the television. Something was on, but he had a feeling if he'd asked he what she was watching, she wouldn't be able to answer. Judging by her expression, the woman was fuming. Sure enough, the next words out of her mouth proved his guess to be true.

"Did you and Olivia have a nice time out together?"

Elliot sighed. He reminded himself to keep his temper in check. Getting angry would only make the situation worse.

"Kath, I told you, I wasn't just out with Olivia. Fin and Munch were there, too."

She gave him a look that said she truly doubted him. That almost hurt more than her words. When had she stopped believing him?

"I don't have any dinner for you. Dickie wanted seconds, so I just gave him yours."

The news didn't surprise him. He'd figured something like that would happen when she'd called him at the bar.

"Out of curiosity, _did_ you eat dinner?"

This was a difficult question. If he told her he didn't eat, no doubt she'd berate him for not taking care of himself. But, if he told her the truth – that he'd shared a meal with Olivia – it would only stir things up more. However, what he and Liv had done was completely innocent. Just like the sandwiches they'd split at lunch. He opted to go with the truth.

"I didn't order anything for myself, no. But I ate."

She looked at him then. It was clear she wanted him to elaborate. With a sigh, he added to his statement.

"Olivia had ordered a basket of chicken tenders and fries. It was too much for her, so she split them with me."

"Of course she did."

Just as he was about to explain things, to reassure her once more that she had nothing to worry about, she stood up. She reached for something on the coffee table that he hadn't seen before. It was a manilla envelope.

She slapped it in his palm, her eyes shining with tears. It was hard to tell if they were coming from a place of sadness or anger. Maybe it was a mixture of both.

"This was delivered to our house tonight. I know the truth, Elliot."

More puzzled than ever, he opened the envelope. He turned it out so the contents spilled into his hands. It was full of photographs. What he saw made his heart leap into his throat, and made him sick to his stomach.

Olivia was in every photo. Some of them contained the two of them together. Judging by the clothes she was wearing, it appeared most of them had been taken today. He even recognized some of the crime scenes they'd been at in the background.

One photo in particular caught his attention. It was of Olivia, exiting her apartment building. She'd just walked out the security door, and was slipping her bag over her shoulder. The camera had captured her profile.

The pictures of them together contained nothing incriminating. The closest thing to intimacy was one in which he was holding an umbrella over her at one of the crime scenes. He remembered the moment. Not long after, she had stormed off to the car, needing some time alone.

"Say something, Elliot. The least you can do now is admit to it."

He counted to ten, saying a little prayer for patience.

"I'm not cheating on you Kathy. The only thing these photos prove is that someone is following Olivia."

With that said, another wave of panic and worry hit him. He looked at the envelope again. It was his name, not Kathy's, written across the front. There was no address. Whomever had delivered it must have done so in person.

The envelope and its contents would have to go to the crime lab. Although after Kathy had looked through them first, he doubted many other fingerprints would remain. Also, he remembered all the sets of gloves they had found today. Still, he was desperate to find another clue.

Kathy though, was determined to argue her point.

"You can't even admit to it. Someone knows you're lying. And they care about me. Even if you don't."

Elliot had heard enough. He still managed to keep his voice even though.

"Kathy, this envelope was addressed to me. It was meant for me to get, not you. Why did you even open it in the first place?"

She couldn't come up with an answer. He gathered the photos in his hands, so he could put them back inside the envelope. As he was about to insert them, something at the bottom caught his eye. He turned the envelope upside down, and a piece of paper fluttered to the floor.

He bent down to pick it up. There was something on it, but it wasn't handwritten. No - this was typed out, likely printed from a computer. His eyes scanned the page, and as he read, he felt the chills consume him yet again.

_Detective Stabler, I hope you enjoyed the gifts I've left for you today. They were all lovely women. I'm sure you will be pleased to learn that I didn't let them suffer for long. Now I've set my sights on someone else, someone you know very well. If you don't find me first, I'm going to find her. Unlike the others, she will suffer. And it will be all your fault._

"Shit"

He swore aloud. He reached toward his pocket, searching for his cell phone. Then he remembered that he'd left it in the bedroom. He raced upstairs, oblivious to the fact that Kathy was calling after him.

He grabbed his phone, and was dialing the Captain before he could get back to the living room. He stopped in the kitchen on his way, picking up a plastic storage bag. It wasn't an evidence bag, but it would serve it's purpose. He wanted to preserve the note as much as he possibly could.

"Cragen speaking"

The captain's voice rang out over the phone.

"Cap, it's Elliot."

He briefed the Captain to the situation at hand. Told him about the photos that had been waiting for him when he arrived home, and the note.

Cragen wasn't taking any chances, especially when one – or more- of his detectives were possibly being threatened.

"Meet me at the precinct tonight, as soon as you possibly can. We'll discuss a game plan."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

When Elliot ended the call, he looked toward Kathy. She would not be happy about this news. Then he had another thought. What if his wife and kids were in danger, too? He had to get them to safety.

Putting his hands on her shoulders, he spoke to her urgently.

"Kathy. I want you to pack up some things – for yourself and for the kids. Take them to your mothers."

Her voice was incredulous.

"You're kicking me out? If any of us is leaving this house, it's going to be you, Elliot. You're the one who cheated."

He shook her, gently. He was desperate to get through to her. First, he had to get her to listen to him.

"Kathy, will you just listen? I'm not cheating on you. Never have, never will."

Her eyes searched his face, she'd heard the sincerity in his voice. But those pictures. She still had her doubts. Plus he was so different these days. It made her so certain that something was going on between him and Olivia, even if he wouldn't admit it.

He gestured to the envelope, drawing her attention to it once more.

"Those pictures – most of them are from today. There was a note, too."

Now that he saw she was listening to him fully, he tried his best to explain. He didn't want to frighten her, so he kept details to a minimum.

"I don't want to frighten you, but the note implies that someone is after me. Not me directly - their target is Olivia."

As the words registered, Kathy's eyes widened. She began to understand why Elliot's movements had been so rushed, why that phone call had been so urgent.

"Whoever sent the note made no mention of it, but I need for you and the kids to be safe, too. That's why I want you to leave."

When Kathy spoke next, her voice was wavering. It was obvious she was trying not to cry. She had been on the verge of tears many times tonight, but now it was for a whole new reason. Fear.

"Will you be coming with us?"

He shook his head. This wasn't going to go over well.

"I can't. I have to go into work. And -"

He paused, not wanting to add the rest. It was sure to incite her anger once again.

"I have to go check on Olivia."

Sure enough, Kathy's eyes flashed as her temper flared. She pushed at Elliot, her hands against his chest.

"Olivia is a cop, Elliot! Just like you are! She can take care of herself!"

Elliot tried again, taking his wife's hands in his own. She tried to pull them out of his grasp, but he held on. When he spoke, he kept his voice calm and reasonable.

"She is. But she's not invincible."

He let her consider what had been said, then added one final piece.

"I can't tell you what we saw today, Kath. I won't put that in your head. But I will tell you this – I don't want my partner to meet the same fate. I'd never forgive myself."

Kathy let out a resigned sigh. This was a fight she wasn't going to win. She and the kids would be going to her mothers alone. Though she loved Elliot for his protective nature, she wished he would let Olivia protect herself sometimes. Still, she didn't wish harm upon the woman. If whatever happened that day was too bad for Elliot to even mention, then it must have been truly awful.

She pulled her hands out of Elliot's and made her way to the stairs. Her first stop was the kids rooms, telling them to pack a few things. They would be leaving within the hour. Then she headed to the master bedroom.

That's where Elliot found her, packing a bag for herself. He had come upstairs to change clothes before returning to the precinct. She raised her eyebrows, but kept quiet as she saw him packing a bag, too. In addition to a few extra suits, he also stashed several pairs of jeans and sweats in his duffel.

"Where are you going to go?"

Despite her promise to herself that she wouldn't ask, curiosity got the better of her.

Elliot hesitated, stopping in the midst of putting his toiletry case in his bag. What he had to tell her would not be received well. Still, he wanted to tell his wife the truth.

"I have to discuss things with the Captain first, but I'm probably going to go stay with Olivia."

Kathy dropped the pair of shoes she was holding. They fell to the carpeted floor, landing with two soft thuds. She probably should have thrown them at Elliot, rather than dropped them. How could he say such a thing to her?

"You're letting your mind run away with you again, Kathy."

Wrong thing to say. He knew it the instant the words left his mouth. It was too late to take it back, though. Instead, he tried to explain the best he could.

"If someone is truly after her, Liv is going to need a protective detail. She's never willingly accepted one."

While he didn't often talk to Kathy about things at work, he briefly explained the Richard White case. How, the first year of their partnership, Olivia had been stalked by a suspect. She vaguely recalled the incident, remembering how Elliot would leave extra early so he could drive his partner to work. Even back then, he'd always been worried about her.

While Kathy was softening to a degree, Elliot knew she still didn't fully understand. He tried again.

"She'll never accept a detail. But she'll accept me. I can watch over her, without making her feel like she can't take care of herself."

Kathy's anger returned full force. She began throwing items into her bag, not caring how they landed. Once she was done, she zipped it up, and threw it over her shoulder.

"I'm sure you and Olivia will have a lovely time sharing a bed together."

Elliot scrubbed his palms down his face, sighing. Two steps forward, and one step back. They were back to this again. He was done fighting, though.

"Kathy, I could tell you until I'm blue in the face that I'm not having an affair with Olivia. It's up to you whether or not to believe me. My only priority is to keep her – plus you and the kids – safe."

"Why does she come first, then? Are we not that high on your list of priorities?"

Elliot stifled a groan that threatened to escape. There was no reasoning with her, now that she was in this kind of mood. They would only continue to go around in circles.

Walking around the bed, he gave Kathy a hug. Knowing she wouldn't be receptive to any other types of affection, he pressed a kiss to her forehead. Then he turned to leave. He stopped at the door of the bedroom to say one final thing.

"I know you're mad at me, but please, call or text me when you get to your mothers. Spare me that worry."

She nodded her agreement. She would do as he asked. Turning back to the bed, she began to pack the last of her things. The sound of Elliot's footsteps as he descended the stairs echoed up to her. Despite every effort to control her emotions, tears streamed down her cheeks.

* * *

Elliot arrived at the precinct. He left his bag in the trunk, and headed up to the squad room. Captain Cragen was waiting for him in his office.

They ignored any pretense of greetings. As soon as Elliot stepped into the room, Cragen held out his hand, demanding to see the envelope. He was already wearing gloves.

The Captain flipped through the photos, the expression on his face becoming more worried with each one he looked at. Elliot could tell the moment he had come across the one of Olivia leaving her apartment building. Both of them knew it was not a good sign the photographer knew were she lived.

Next, his superior officer read the note. To Elliot's dismay, he had read it aloud. Despite knowing he would have to at some point, he was not ready to see or hear those words again so soon. The mere implication that anything could happen to Olivia, that the next body they found could be hers, terrified him.

"So what do you think, Elliot?"

Cragen put forth the question, though he had a few theories of his own.

"Most likely it's someone I've arrested before. The tone of the note, the threat, is all too familiar for it to be random."

The Captain nodded his agreement. Then he posed another question to his detective.

"How do you want to handle this?"

Elliot considered his answer carefully. He was grateful that he hadn't been taken off the case. By rights, Cragen had every right to do so. He could have easily benched both himself and Olivia. But it meant so much to know that the man trusted his judgment.

"Send the photos and note to the lab, see what they can find. Maybe there will be a connection to the evidence we uncovered at the crime scenes today."

It was doubtful, but worth a try. Even the most skilled criminals messed up sometimes. Then there was the other matter at hand – Olivia.

"She'll never agree to a detail, Cap. You know that. And I can't put one on her without her knowledge. Not after last time."

They both remembered the time when the squad was chasing Eric Plummer. The man had targeted Olivia's previous cases, murdering three people connected with them. By extension, she had been a target too. When she'd refused a detail from Cragen, Elliot had taken it upon himself to get her one. He'd used his contacts with the FBI to have someone follow her, protect her. She'd been furious with him.

"What do you suggest, then?"

Elliot explained that he'd already sent his wife and children away for their own safety. Though the note had made no mention of targeting his family, he wasn't taking any chances.

"I'll go over to Olivia's tonight. Tell her that Kathy and I had a fight, ask to crash at her place for a few days."

He saw the skeptical look on Cragen's face. He wasn't sure if his suggestion wasn't believable, or if the man had a problem with his two detectives sharing a living space.

"She'll believe me, Cap. She already knows Kathy and I were fighting tonight."

He neglected to mention the reason why he and his wife were fighting. The last thing the Captain needed to know was that Kathy suspected him of having an affair with his partner. Even if her suspicions were unfounded. They had to deal with enough gossip from their fellow officers.

After thinking it over, Cragen agreed. But there was a condition.

"If you – or Olivia – receive any more threats, I want both of you in a safe house. No arguments."

"Agreed."

He didn't say anything to the Captain, but he didn't plan on mentioning to Olivia yet that she was in possible danger. Would that backfire on him? Possibly. But he'd rather risk her anger than risk her life. If she thought someone was out to get her, she'd deliberately set herself up as bait in order to protect him. He couldn't let her do that.

Cragen bagged up the photos, envelope, and the note. He told Elliot he would drop it off in the evidence lab on his way out. As a final thought, Elliot mentioned that his wife had touched them, too. Her fingerprints would need to be excluded. When he spoke to her later tonight, he'd have her come to the station tomorrow so that could be taken of.

Elliot looked at his watch. It was only a little after ten o'clock. Olivia should still be up. He headed down to his car, and started driving to her apartment. He hoped that this case would be resolved quickly, before he had to admit he was hiding something from her. Before she would figure it out for herself. Or else, he'd have not just one, but two women mad at him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: SVU and its characters belong to Dick Wolf. I own nothing.**

* * *

Olivia was sitting in her apartment, reading, when she heard a knock at the door. She glanced at the clock. It was after ten. Who would be coming to see her this late at night? Moreover, who could have gotten past the security door downstairs without being buzzed in?

Figuring it was one of her neighbors, she went to the door to answer it. She knew it couldn't be a noise complaint. Her television was off, and she wasn't listening to the radio. As a precaution, she picked up her gun from the table by the door. She checked the peephole, then immediately relaxed. It was just her partner. He must have used his key to let himself in downstairs. At least he had the courtesy to knock at her apartment door.

She unhooked the chain, then unlatched the deadbolt. Opening the door, she was met by Elliot's smile. The look on his face told her he had something smart to say.

"Do you always answer your door at night without asking who it is? That's dangerous, you know."

Giving him a withering look, she stepped back to allow him entry into her apartment. She returned her gun to its rightful place in the table drawer.

"I checked the peephole, you idiot. You're lucky I'm letting _you_ in. Especially since you apparently come with luggage."

He was carrying a garment bag that contained his suits, as well as a duffel bag over his shoulder, so there was no mistaking his intention. He gave her a sheepish grin, followed by what he hoped was his most pitiful look.

"Kathy and I had a fight. I know, I know – big surprise. You warned me."

Crossing her arms over her chest, Olivia regarded him carefully.

"And this is my problem because?"

Obviously being pitiful wasn't going to win him any points. He tried to reason with her.

"Look Liv, she kicked me out. Didn't even want me sleeping on the sofa. I'd go to the precinct, but you know how uncomfortable those beds in the cribs are."

"So you just thought you'd come here instead? Do you really think sleeping in my apartment is going to win you any favor with your wife?"

He looked down at his feet then, trying to come up with an answer. This wasn't going as easily as he'd thought. Though she did have a point. If she only knew just how badly Kathy really had taken the news.

Suddenly, he heard muffled laughter. He glanced back up in her direction. She had one hand over her mouth, trying to contain her mirth.

"You are way too easy to tease, Elliot. If only you could see the look on your face."

He gave her a dirty look then, but his scowl was overtaken by his own smile. She'd really had him going.

Gesturing in the general direction of the hallway, she indicated he should make himself comfortable.

"You know where the guest room is. There aren't any sheets on the bed right now, as I did laundry the other day, but you can find some in the linen closet."

He told her that wasn't a problem. All he'd wanted was a place to stay, he didn't expect her to make the bed for him. He headed to the guest room to deposit his things, stopping first at the linen closet. There, he selected not only a set of sheets and a blanket, but a towel as well.

It didn't strike him odd that he was as comfortable in Olivia's home as he was in his own. This certainly wasn't the first time he'd stayed in her guest room. He'd been here before. After fights with Kathy, or late night cases where he was too tired to drive back to Queens. There was even the time the twins had chicken pox. He'd been quarantined from the house for a few days until their spots had scabbed over. They had been miserable and cranky, and his work hours weren't conducive to their sleep schedule.

After Elliot was settled, he headed back out to the living room. Olivia was sitting on the sofa again, immersed in her book once more. Sitting down next to her, he asked her what she was reading. She paused to show him the cover, and explained the story.

"It's a crime novel. Murder mystery."

"Don't you get enough of that at work?"

She laughed then. He had a point. But novels were a different story. Plus, she liked to see if she was right. If she could figure out the ending before the author gave it away. She told Elliot so.

"That makes sense. Still, I get enough 'mystery' at work."

She shook her head, disagreeing with him.

"You watch crime shows."

He couldn't help but smile. So that was the kind of mood she was in tonight. All right, then. He would play.

"That's different."

"How so?"

Again, she openly challenged him. He loved every second of it. As much as they could argue sometimes, it was this playful banter of theirs that he enjoyed the most. That and when they would be interrogating a suspect, and be so in tune, it was as though they were thinking with the same brain.

"Those are for entertainment purposes. And research."

Despite her every effort to keep a straight face, she failed. Still, she refused to give in and let him win their 'argument'.

"And reading isn't entertainment?"

"No."

She realized then, that the conversation could go on forever at this point. Back and forth endlessly. They were both equally stubborn. Better to let him think he won this round.

"If you say so."

There was no mistaking his victorious smile. Closing her book, she set it aside. She announced that she was tired, and was going to bed. Before she went to her bedroom, she told Elliot that it wouldn't bother her if he stayed up for 'research'. As she was getting up off the couch, he noticed something on the crook of her left elbow. Pointing to the tape and gauze, he inquired after it.

"What's that?"

She looked at what he was referring to, and tugged it off. She'd forgotten about it.

"I stopped at the blood bank on my way home from work. I donate blood from time to time, whenever I'm able."

She didn't have to explain her reasoning. He understood. As a cop, you never knew when you could get injured in the line of duty. It wasn't uncommon for many officers to be frequent donors. Plus, Olivia was a very generous person by nature. It didn't surprise him that she was a blood donor as well. He made a mental note to make a donation himself as soon as he was able.

With that explained, she tried a second time to get off the couch. This time was successful. She bid him goodnight, and headed toward her room. He told her goodnight. Just as she was closing the door, he called out to her one last time.

"Hey Liv?"

The door opened fully, showing she was listening.

"Yeah, El."

"Since I'm going to be driving you to work tomorrow morning, why don't we leave a little earlier than normal. That way you can buy me breakfast."

She initially scoffed at his suggestion. Then she remembered he had paid for their meal at the bar. It was her turn, after all. Plus, it would be nice to have a ride. It beat walking. The rain showed no sign of letting up any time soon.

"Just as long as you don't expect me to cook for you."

She could still hear his laughter follow her as she closed the door.

* * *

After Olivia had gone into her room for the night, Elliot wasn't too far behind. Just as he had finished making the bed, his phone rang. He hurried to answer it, not wanting the ringing to carry through the apartment. If Liv was being generous enough to let him stay here, he didn't want to disturb her sleep.

Kathy was on the phone. She and the kids had reached her mother's safely. It also seemed that she had calmed down somewhat, and was no longer as mad at him as she'd been before he left. She even asked about Olivia. Told them both to be careful.

Before he hung up, he let Kathy know that he would need her to come into the station the following day. Naturally she questioned this. He explained to her that the photos that had arrived at their home this evening had been sent to the crime lab. Because she'd looked at them first, her fingerprints would be on them, too. They needed her to come in so her prints could be eliminated as a possible suspect.

Upon hearing this, Kathy become defensive. It didn't last for long though. She realized that Elliot wasn't accusing her of anything, merely stating facts. She had opened the envelope after all, even though it wasn't addressed to her. Despite her annoyance at both her husband and Olivia, she hoped her actions tonight didn't result in them being unable to find out who wanted to cause them harm.

Elliot's conversation with Kathy continued for a little while longer. He was also able to talk to the kids before they went to bed for the night. He'd felt bad about not seeing them before he left the house. As a result, none of his children were particularly eager to talk to him. Now that they were getting older, it wasn't as easy to explain to them that he had to work.

They all saw it as a preference, a choice. That he was choosing the job over them. Granted, they all still loved their father, but the hero worship they'd had when they were younger had long since disappeared.

After he'd hung up his phone, he plugged it in so it could charge overnight. He set an alarm, even though his internal clock often woke him up at the same time every day. Then, he crawled into bed. He was asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Far too soon for his liking, the alarm was going off. With a groan, he reached for his phone so he could silence it. Not wanting to get up just yet, he lay in bed for a few minutes. They had so much work to do today, he hoped that there would be no more additions to their caseload. He also hoped Olivia wouldn't notice his watchful eye on her. He'd have to watch his step carefully, or else she'd get suspicious.

There was a light knock at his door, followed by Olivia calling out his name. He answered her, letting her know he was awake, and that he would be ready to leave soon. As her footsteps faded away, he pushed back the covers and got out of bed.

While he was dressing, his mind drifted to other things. As much as he'd like to have the answers right away, he knew that it was unlikely the crime lab would have discovered anything yet. That was another problem he'd have today. How could he keep Olivia from discovering the fact he'd been sent those photographs and that note? Perhaps he should have said something to Kathy the night before. If his wife got upset with him again, he knew she'd confront Olivia.

Still, he was determined to keep his partner in the dark. There was no sense in worrying her prematurely. He laughed to himself, despite the seriousness of the situation. Olivia wouldn't be worried, let alone about her own safety. If anything, she'd be even more determined to find the person responsible. However, if – and when – she found out he was keeping things from her, she was going to be furious. That's a risk he was willing to take. He'd rather have her safe, and mad at him, than chance anything happening to her.

Lost in his thoughts, he hadn't heard when she knocked on his door again. She knocked a little louder, calling his name. He startled, but quickly recovered. Opening the door, he was met by the smiling face of his partner.

"Morning El. I'm not trying to rush you, but if you still want me to buy you breakfast this morning, we should get going."

Glancing at his watch, he saw that she was right. He must have been more wrapped up in his thoughts than he realized. He slid into his suit jacket, and followed her out the door.

This morning, the rain was still falling, although not quite as heavily as the day before. They'd discussed on the ride in that they wanted to eat at a diner close to the precinct. That way, they could park at work, and walk from there.

They maneuvered through traffic, arriving at the sixteenth precinct in just under twenty minutes. Elliot parked in the lot, and locked his car. For the rest of the day, they would use their police issued sedan.

Olivia opened her umbrella, and started down the sidewalk, Elliot falling into step beside her. Their pace was quick, and they reached the diner in a short amount of time. As he held the door for her, Olivia held back a smart remark. It wasn't that it was odd for him to do so, but he was being unusually nice to her today. Hovering almost. Something was up. She'd first noticed it when he'd crowded her on the sidewalk, making sure he walked on the side toward the street.

They found a booth by one of the windows facing the street. Usually they preferred to sit in the corner, but the diner was crowded this morning. They were lucky to find a seat at all.

Since they frequented this place often, along with the other detectives, the server already knew their drink order. She brought over two steaming cups of coffee, plus two small glasses of orange juice. She then asked if they were ready to order.

Elliot was starving. Plus, if today proved to be anything like yesterday, who knew when they'd have the opportunity to eat lunch. Better to eat a hearty breakfast now while they had the chance. He selected his usual, which consisted of eggs, bacon, hash browns, and toast.

Olivia, on the other hand, was never one to eat a large meal in the morning. She was more conservative with her selection. She opted for an egg white omelet, with whole wheat toast. As an afterthought, she also asked for a bowl of fresh fruit.

As the server walked away, Elliot shook his head. He knew his partner tried to eat healthy, but he still loved to tease her about it. Truth was, she often inspired him to make healthier choices, too. He knew he'd end up eating the fruit she couldn't finish.

"Trying to make me look bad, Liv? I think there are laws against that."

She didn't answer him, although her smirk said plenty. She simply lifted her cup and took a sip of her coffee. Then, she grimaced at the taste of it. Setting the cup back down, she doctored it up with the amount of cream and sugar that she preferred.

"I must still be half asleep if I'm trying to drink this stuff black. That's like trying to drink Munch's coffee."

She laughed at herself, commenting on her error. Before he could make the same mistake, he too, fixed his coffee the way he liked it. Still, he couldn't let what she'd said go unanswered.

"Nothing could be as bad as Munch's coffee, Liv. That stuff could peel the paint off the squad room walls."

Olivia agreed, though she did point out it was no fun making fun of Munch and his coffee making skills (Or lack thereof), when he wasn't there to defend himself.

Elliot was about to ask Olivia a question, get her thoughts on yesterday. They'd really not had a chance to discuss it the night before. By the time everyone was at the bar, it had been mutually agreed upon between them that work was the last acceptable topic of discussion.

Before he'd had a chance, his cell phone chimed. There was an incoming text message. Since it only came to his phone, and not hers as well, he knew they hadn't been called in on another case. Turning the device so he could read the screen, he scanned the message quickly. It was from Ryan O'Halloran, the head technician of the crime lab. He'd gotten the photos and the note on his desk this morning, and promised to make them top priority.

His expression must have given him away, because Olivia was asking after him, concerned.

"Everything okay, El? We didn't catch anything, did we?"

No sooner had she spoken, than their plates were being brought to the table. He sat back in his seat, allowing the server room to set down his food. When asked if they needed anything else, they both declined. Then, he answered her.

"No, Liv. It was just Ryan. Letting me know he's getting started on all the evidence from yesterday."

He took another sip of his juice. What he'd told her wasn't a total lie. More of an omission of fact. The text message had been from Ryan, after all. He'd just neglected to tell her what it was that the man was going to be looking at.

Shaking his head, he pushed the thoughts out of his mind. Instead, he became focused on the matter at hand – filling his stomach. Looking across the table at his partners plate, he wondered how it was that she could always make eating healthy look so good. Never would he consider getting what she had ordered, but all he could think of doing was reaching over with his fork and tasting what was in front of her.

He wasn't aware he was staring, but she'd felt his eyes on her. Or rather, on her plate. It wasn't anything new. If she had a dollar for every time he'd sampled or stolen a bite of one of her meals, she could retire early. But she loved the job too much to do that.

Instead of saying anything, she simply met his eyes, and gave him a nod. She was granting permission. Fork in hand, he reached across the table, and cut into her omelet. Though it was a healthier version of the traditional breakfast dish, it was still rich in taste. Made with spinach, tomatoes, and mushrooms, it was also filled with cheese. As he put the forkful in his mouth, his taste buds were hit with an explosion of flavor.

Unfortunately, his act hadn't gone unnoticed. Before he could say anything, compliment her on her excellent choice of breakfast, someone appeared at their table. It was Kathy. And she was fuming.

* * *

"Elliot! How could you!"

Her voice could be heard throughout the diner. Heads turned in their direction, trying to see what the commotion was. Swallowing the food that was in his mouth, he turned to address his wife. Before he could, though, Olivia spoke first.

"Kathy, it's good to see you. Why don't you sit down, have breakfast with Elliot before he needs to start work?"

She called over the server, asked for a couple of boxes. They were promptly delivered. Packaging up the remainder of her meal, she stood to leave. She dropped a few bills by Elliot's plate. It was more than enough to cover their breakfast, plus anything Kathy should order. She knew Elliot would take care of it, and give her any change, not that she was worried about it.

"I just remembered there was something I need to take care of before our shift starts. I'll meet you at work, El. Spend some time with your wife. Breakfast is on me, Kathy, please order whatever you want."

That said, she gathered her things, and excused herself. She didn't even look back as she left the diner. After watching her go, Elliot turned his attention to his wife, who had taken the seat Olivia had vacated.

"Kathy, what is wrong with you?"

"What is wrong with me? I catch my husband in the act of cheating on me with another woman, and there's something wrong with _me_?"

Elliot set down his fork. They were back to this again. The breakfast he was so enjoying was quickly giving way to indigestion. He needed to calm her down.

"I don't know what it was you think you saw, Kathy, but Olivia and I were just having breakfast."

"You were eating off her plate!"

So _that_ was what she had seen. But why would it have made her so upset? It wasn't a rare occurrence between himself and Olivia, they shared things all the time. In fact, it was more rare for them not to share something.

"Kath – we're partners. Have been for the last seven years. Yes, we share food sometimes. You'd be hard pressed to find any partners who don't."

He reached across the table, took her hand in his.

"Please, order something. Have breakfast with me."

She couldn't ignore the pleading look in his eyes. Maybe she had overreacted. What was making her do that lately? Was she just looking for problems that weren't there? Yes, their marriage had been strained, but they could work on it, couldn't they? Pushing those thoughts aside for now, she focused instead on the idea of having a nice breakfast with her husband. She also wanted to find out why Olivia had treated.

Kathy placed her order, opting for pancakes. She declined the offer of coffee, even though that was why she had come to the diner in the first place. As keyed up as she was, caffeine was the last thing she needed.

Taking a sip of her water, she tried to figure out how to ask her husband the question she wanted the answer to. She didn't want to sound like she was crazy and insecure. Figuring there was no way to do that, she decided she would just go ahead and ask anyway.

"Elliot? Why was Olivia buying you breakfast?"

He paused with a forkful of food halfway to his mouth. Then, he realized that she wasn't necessarily trying to pry, she was genuinely curious.

"Because I paid last night. We trade off as to whose turn it is to buy."

Kathy was quiet as she considered his answer. What he said made sense. She did know, that in his line of work, he didn't always get the chance to eat regular meals. He would often grab something on the run, or a quick bite at his desk. Maybe that was why he and Olivia were so accustomed to sharing food with one another.

The rest of their breakfast went nicely. The topic of conversation shifted to their kids, how excited they'd been to go to grandma's house. None of them suspected that anything was wrong. Elliot hoped he could keep it that way. He also hoped he could get them back in their own home soon, so it wouldn't disrupt their schedules too much.

When they'd finished eating, Elliot paid the bill, using the money Olivia had left for them. Naturally, she'd left more than necessary. He pocketed the extra, making a mental note to give her the change as soon as he saw her.

He walked with Kathy to the precinct, and led her to the crime lab. There, Ryan used the proper equipment to scan her fingerprints. This way, she didn't have to worry about getting any ink on her hands. Once she had been scanned, he entered her information. The whole process took less than five minutes.

* * *

After, Kathy followed Elliot upstairs to the squad room. He hadn't asked her to, but she was determined to finish their conversation from earlier. She didn't like it, but knew he would want to stay with Olivia until the perceived threat was over. She'd come to that realization while having her fingerprints scanned. By surprising them at breakfast, seeming to reconcile with Elliot, had she put his plan in jeopardy?

Elliot was almost at his desk when she called after him. She hated to make a scene like this in front of his coworkers, but she had no choice. Luckily, it seemed as though Olivia was the only one there at the moment. She had to make it seem that they were still fighting. In a way, they still were. Things between them were still tense at best. The only reason their breakfast had become tolerable was because they were talking about the children. These days, that was the lone thing they did agree on.

"Elliot. You can't just walk away from me like that."

She made certain to keep an edge to her voice. While this had started out as something for show, she couldn't control the words that began to pour forth. It was as though someone else had taken over, and was speaking through her. But, she felt a weight leave her shoulders as she said the words. Maybe, it's what she'd been trying to say all along.

Elliot had froze in his footsteps when he heard Kathy call out to him. He'd known she was following him, but had expected she would go her own way once they'd reached the elevators. What was she playing at? Then again, he realized what her presence – a reconciliation – would look like to Olivia. There was no way she wouldn't be suspicious if he asked to stay again tonight. Maybe Kathy was trying to help him out? He turned to see just what it was she had to say.

"I've thought it over. I don't want you coming back to the house. Don't think your little attempt this morning will be enough for me to forgive you."

He looked at her, incredulous. She was going a little overboard, he thought. But the way she was ranting, it was impossible for him to get a word in edgewise. He was glad that the squad room was relatively empty. He and Olivia had to deal with enough gossip. They didn't need Kathy's suspicions to add fuel to the fire.

"The kids and I will be at my mother's house for a few weeks. I want you to take that time to move your things out. I'll be contacting our lawyer to draw up papers."

Despite the fact that she was only putting on a show for his benefit, he felt as though he had been punched in the gut. Then he caught the look in her eye. She was fighting off tears. Was she being genuine? Was she seriously suggesting separating – even divorce – as an option?

He hurried to her side, and grasped her by the elbow. Leading her out of the squad room, he walked with her to the elevators. Once there, he questioned her quietly.

"Kathy, what are you talking about? Please tell me you were only saying that so Olivia wouldn't suspect the reason why I need to stay with her."

She couldn't meet his gaze, and her eyes filled with even more tears. A few spilled over, trailing down her cheeks. She made no attempt to wipe them away. He felt his breath catch in his throat. More desperate now, he questioned her again.

"Kathy?"

"I'm sorry, Elliot."

Three words. Three words that shattered the entire world as he knew it. He'd been with Kathy since they were teenagers. They had four children together. Why was she so willing to throw it all away? He pulled himself from his spiraling thoughts when he realized she was speaking to him once more.

"I didn't intend to tell you like this, honestly. I only just realized it myself."

He interrupted her then, guiding her by the elbow again. He led her back through the squad room, and upstairs to the cribs. It was empty at this hour, and would afford them more privacy.

"Kathy, talk to me. How long have you felt like this?"

She sighed. All the feelings were coming to the surface now. Still, she had to be honest with him. He deserved that much.

"Awhile. And I know you've felt it, too."

He opened his mouth, presumably to deny her words. She raised her hand to his lips to stop him.

"Admit it, Elliot. We've changed. We're not the same people we used to be."

She went on, talking openly with him for the first time in many months. How she had begun to hate the person she'd become. That it wasn't in her nature to suspect every single thing he did, but she just couldn't help herself. On the opposite end of things, she'd noticed how distant he'd been. By the time she'd finished her explanation, both of them were crying.

"I never wanted this. But I'd rather end things now, and be on good terms with you, then continue on and end up hating each other."

She licked her lips, tasting the saline of her tears. She had one final thing to add. Maybe it wasn't the best time to say it, but it needed saying.

"I also know that you're in love with Olivia."

Elliot couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was it all coming back to this again? He had to say something. She wouldn't let him.

"You may not realize it yet, Elliot, but you are. I see it in the way you look at her, talk about her. I know you didn't do it on purpose."

She reached for his hand, then. Grasped it tightly in her own.

"I know that you still love me. I'll always love you, too. But our love has changed over the years. We've become comfortable, not passionate."

Her eyes searched his. She didn't want to hurt him, but there was no way to say this without causing both of them pain.

"I want love in my life. I want passion. I want you to have that, too. I just realized that we're not going to have that with each other."

Though his heart was breaking, he heard her words loud and clear. Ultimately, he realized that she spoke the truth. Not about his being in love with Olivia – he still wasn't sure where she had gotten that idea.

But they had become two roommates raising children, not a husband and wife.

The Catholic in him was against divorce, but he wanted to do whatever would make her happy. If he didn't make Kathy happy any more, then he would let her go. But he would fight like hell for his children. He told her as much.

"They're our children. Nothing will ever change that. And we don't have to make any immediate decisions."

She made certain to assure him of that. She knew that he was already under a great deal of stress. The threat he had received the night before deserved to be top priority. She told him as much.

"I didn't mean to just unload all of this on you now, Elliot. Just once the words started coming, I couldn't stop."

He told her he understood. That while he was upset, he wasn't angry with her. They made plans to meet and talk again soon. They also agreed that for the time being, she should keep the kids at her mother's house. Once he determined whether or not they were in any danger, he would allow them to return home. He would put a protective detail on them if necessary.

Both emotionally drained, they embraced, holding on to one another. After a few minutes, Kathy let go. Elliot walked her back downstairs, and to the elevators so she could leave. She promised she would keep in touch, and call if she noticed anything suspicious. Then they hugged one final time before she stepped onto the elevator and the doors closed.

* * *

Before going back into the squad room, Elliot stopped off at the restroom. He needed a moment to compose himself. The conversation with Kathy had been emotional, and that was putting it mildly. He was playing it over again in his head, as though he couldn't believe what had just happened between them. Had they really just mutually decided to end their marriage?

After splashing some water on his face, he felt a little better. Using a paper towel, he dried off. Then he went back toward his desk. Liv was already there, working at her computer. Upon seeing him approach, her eyes raised from the screen to meet his.

"Everything okay?"

It would have been pointless for her to pretend like she hadn't seen anything. Still, he couldn't help but find himself getting annoyed with his partner. As soon as those feelings started, though, he tried to suppress them. It wasn't Olivia's fault. She was merely showing her concern. She proved that even further with her next words.

"If you need to take a few hours – the day, even – I'll cover for you."

He shook his head, indicating that he was fine. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate her offer. In fact, it touched him more than he could ever say. But he couldn't leave. Even worse, he couldn't tell her the reason _why_ he couldn't leave. He couldn't let her out of his sight. Thinking quickly, he came up with something that would hopefully make sense.

"I'll be fine, Liv. I just need to focus on catching this S.O.B."

Olivia nodded her understanding. She didn't know exactly what had gone on between Elliot and Kathy. But she did know that whenever she was feeling stressed, it was succeeding at solving a case that gave her the most purpose. She had no doubt that Elliot operated the same way. Still, she wanted to do something to help. She made a mental note to contact Kathy when she had a moment's free time. It wouldn't be the first time she'd talked to the woman on Elliot's behalf.

Elliot sat at his desk, trying to ignore the urge to check his phone for messages. He was going to give himself away if he didn't stop being so obvious. Besides, when he had seen Ryan earlier, he'd briefed him on the situation. Made sure the tech understood that he wasn't to tell Olivia anything about the photographs or the note.

Though Ryan didn't like his decision to keep the information from Olivia, he had agreed to go along with it. Instead, he promised he would contact her about any hits that popped on their evidence from the day before. They hoped that would keep her from suspecting that her partner was keeping something important from her.

Shaking those thoughts from his head, he focused on his computer screen. While they'd completed the initial reports before leaving last night, there was still a lot that had to be done. Especially since it appeared their four victims were connected.

He glanced across the way, to Olivia's desk. Seeing that she was already in the process of printing out photographs, he went to work setting up a preliminary time line. As more information became available, they could always revise it as needed.

Once a series of photos were printed, Olivia gathered them up. She crossed the room, and began taping them up on a white board. Using a dry erase marker, she wrote under each one to label it. As Melinda had not yet been able to identify any of the women, they were temporarily all being referred to as Jane Doe. Instead of going by numerical order, an additional clarification was added to the moniker by location of where they were found.

Captain Cragen came out of his office at that point, and called for everyone's attention. Munch and Fin stopped what they were doing, which at present time was nothing but bickering with one another. Elliot looked up from his computer screen. Olivia, who had just finished her work at the board, came back over to her desk and sat down.

"All right people. I just got off the phone with 1PP."

This news didn't surprise any of the detectives. Given yesterday's events, they had suspected that the brass would be involved.

"They want all hands on deck. Munch and Fin, you are to pass off your current case to the two temporary detectives we have coming in from Brooklyn. I need you on this."

The two men nodded, then started gathering the proper files and information, so they could do as they had been instructed. Satisfied that he had not been met with any arguments, Cragen turned to face Benson and Stabler.

"Dr. Huang will be coming in later today to offer his expertise on the matter. I want you to meet with him, walk him through what we have so far."

They nodded their agreement. They didn't know what they could possibly offer the psychiatrist yet, but promised they would do their best. With any luck, they would have some answers from either Melinda or Ryan before George arrived.

With the instructions given, Cragen retreated back to his office. There was no need to tell his detectives that this case took top priority. They all knew that. He also knew that none of them would stop until the person responsible was brought to justice.

As he closed his office door, he caught sight of Olivia taking her seat at her desk. His mind drifted back to the night before, when Elliot had called him in a near panic. He too, had been worried upon seeing those photographs of his female detective. But he'd known that Elliot was right. There was no way she would ever agree to a detail.

He recalled a time when Olivia had first started working Special Victims. A cab driver had been murdered, an act of revenge by two women. She'd struggled with the case. His words of wisdom to her had been 'We don't get to pick the vic'. She had taken those words to heart, made them her mantra. Months later, when she was being stalked by Richard White, she'd thrown those same words back at him when he'd tried taking her off the case.

He trusted that she was safe with Elliot. Whether or not Elliot would be safe with Olivia was another story. Once she found out he was keeping something this important from her, she was going to be furious. Though he'd witnessed plenty of disagreements between the two, he did not want to be present when she found out the truth.

Laughing to himself, he also thought it would probably be better if Olivia were not armed when Elliot confessed to her.

* * *

Around mid morning, Olivia spilled coffee on her shirt. It was a futile effort to try and mop it up. Sighing in frustration, she headed upstairs. Luckily, she kept a change of clothes in her locker. They all did. She chuckled to herself as she climbed the stairs. This wasn't the first time she'd ever needed to change clothes mid day. Sometimes, it was the hazards of the job. Other times, like today, it was because she was a total klutz.

Once she was up the stairs, and out of earshot, Elliot called Munch and Fin over to his desk. They were puzzled, but followed his directive. As soon as they were nearby, he began to speak in hushed tones. He also spoke quickly, as he didn't know how much time he had.

"What I'm about to tell you, Olivia can't know."

They were both more curious now, but Fin couldn't hide the look of disapproval on his face. Munch's face, too, had a look of reproach. Elliot wasn't the only one in the squad who was protective of Olivia. They all were.

"Last night, when I got home. Kathy was looking at photos of me and Olivia. They'd been sent to the house."

He went on to explain in more detail, leaving out the part about his wife's accusations. He told them that the photos had all been taken yesterday at the various crime scenes. That one had even been taken of Olivia as she left her apartment. Lastly, he told them of the note, the threat it contained.

When they heard this bit of news, their faces were matched masks of fury. Elliot guessed it was how he must have looked the night before. Cragen had worn a similar look when he'd read the note.

He gave them a minute to process the information. Then he let them know that Ryan already had both the photos and the note in his possession. That he was conducting tests on them now.

Munch put forth the question about Olivia, mentioned a detail. Fin scoffed at that, though he wasn't trying to be mean.

"Come on, Old Man. You know Baby-Girl will never go for anything like that. She'd have our asses in a sling for even suggesting it."

Munch conceded his point. They both directed their attention back to Elliot, sensing he wasn't finished. Olivia would be back downstairs again any minute.

"I stayed at her place last night. I'm going to be staying there until this blows over."

Before either Fin or Munch could ask a question, he elaborated.

"I told her Kathy and I were fighting, that she kicked me out. It's the truth."

They had both been present for the tail end of his confrontation with Kathy this morning. Something was definitely going on between the two.

"What is most important of all – Liv can't know about any of this."

Fin shook his head again, making no attempts to disguise how much he disagreed with what Elliot was doing. Still, he understood the man's reasoning behind it.

"She's going to kick your ass, Stabler."

Those were Fin's parting words as he and Munch sat back down at their own desks. Not wanting his coworker to get in the last word, he countered with a comeback of his own.

"That's a risk I'm willing to take."

They all froze when a feminine voice echoed the previous statement. They hadn't heard her approach.

"What's a risk you're willing to take?"

Elliot quickly thought of a cover story, and tried to make it seem plausible.

"Oh, Munch just threatened to make the next pot of coffee if I didn't treat everyone to a cup after lunch."

"And you're willing to risk that? Brave man."

Her gentle teasing made him relax. He knew she hadn't heard anything that had been said. If she had, she'd have confronted him immediately. She settled back at her desk, and they both got back to work.

Before he could even start to get anything done, his phone chimed with an incoming text message. It was Ryan, asking to see him ASAP. He stood to go down to the lab, trying to come up with a viable excuse he could give his partner as to his impending absence. Once she heard he was going to see the lab tech, she was certain to want to follow. Sure enough, she noticed his movement, and questioned him.

"Where are you going El? Was that text the news we've been waiting on?"

He nodded, still fumbling for an answer. Then, he was struck with a wave of inspiration.

"Yeah, Liv. It was Ryan. He said he had something to show me down in the lab."

Just as he'd predicted, she started to stand as well. He held his hands out, palms up.

"No, Liv. I've got this. You should stay here."

At her puzzled expression, he gave an explanation.

"One of us needs to be here in case Melinda calls, or stops by. We're still waiting on those autopsy results."

Olivia nodded. What he said made sense. Still, part of her suspected he was keeping something from her. She just wasn't sure what. Now wasn't the time to figure that out, though. All their energy needed to be devoted to the case. She just sat back down and watched as he disappeared, heading down to meet Ryan.

* * *

No sooner than Elliot had left, Olivia's phone rang. It was Melinda. There wasn't much news to report, she was just calling to give an update. She'd completed the first autopsy, and was awaiting results for everything she'd sent in for testing. She promised to continue to keep the detectives posted with information as soon as it became available.

Now that she'd heard from Melinda, Olivia decided to take advantage of a few moments free time. She picked the receiver of her phone back up, and dialed a number. Speaking briefly to the person on the other end, she arranged a meeting in ten minutes time.

Hanging up, she pushed her chair back from her desk and stood. Gathering her jacket, she slipped it on. This earned her looks from both Munch and Fin.

"Going somewhere, Liv?"

Fin asked the question, curious. He tried his best not to sound like he was prying.

"This case is driving me crazy. I need to go out for a few minutes, clear my head."

Fin and Munch exchanged a look. Elliot would be none too happy with them if they let Olivia leave the precinct on her own. Especially after he'd told them about the threat that had been made against her. But how could they deter her plans without arousing suspicion?

"Do you want me to come with you?"

Olivia looked puzzled by Munch's offer, but didn't think anything of it. She shook her head, indicating it wasn't necessary. She also answered him verbally.

"No, thanks. I'm just going to be gone long enough to stretch my legs, maybe grab a cup of coffee."

She headed toward the exit, stopping at the last minute to turn and address them once more.

"I'll make sure and call before I return, see if you all want me to bring something back for lunch."

With that said, she left the room. The silence that followed was such that they were able to hear the ping of the elevator as the doors closed, signaling her exit.

She walked about two blocks away from the precinct, grateful that it had stopped raining. Just as she was about to enter the coffee shop, she heard her name being called from somewhere behind her. She turned in the direction of the sound, and found herself face to face with the very person she was coming to meet.

Kathy Stabler stood on the sidewalk, waiting for Olivia to precede her into the shop. It was clear she'd spent her morning shopping, as she carried bags in her hands. They headed to the counter, and each placed their orders. Luckily for them, the place wasn't very busy at this hour. They were served promptly. They picked up their drinks at the end of the counter, and went to find a seat.

An awkward silence followed. Olivia took a sip of her coffee. She knew she should speak first, since she was the one who invited the other woman out. She just wasn't sure how to begin. In the end, it was Kathy who prompted the conversation.

"So, Olivia, why did you ask me here today?"

Despite her efforts, her voice carried an edge to it that she simply couldn't hide. Olivia took another sip from the cup in her hands, then set it down. She cleared her throat. Kathy grew nervous. Was she about to confess something? No. What the woman in front of her had to say was much more shocking.

"I owe you an apology, Kathy. Elliot, too. But I haven't told him yet."

She went on to say that, without meaning to, she'd overheard part of their conversation earlier this morning. Once she'd realized the seriousness of the subject matter, she had left immediately, to give them privacy. But not before she had understood the gist of what was going on.

"I want you to reconsider your decision. Isn't there something you can do? A way to make your marriage work?"

Kathy was so stunned by the words, she almost choked on her coffee. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Still, she couldn't keep the bitterness from seeping through.

"Why are you so concerned about what goes on in my marriage?"

She didn't know what kind of answer she was expecting. Certainly not what she was given.

"Elliot is my partner. I know how much his family means to him. If he were to lose that, he'd be devastated."

Kathy knew Olivia was speaking the truth. But she could also read between the lines. The woman sitting across from her wasn't doing this merely out of concern. She was doing it from a place of love.

She realized something else, though. Olivia had never, and would never, make a move on Elliot. Yes, she loved him. But from her actions here today, it was clear that her love for him meant that all she wanted was for him to be happy. Even if it wasn't with her.

Kathy felt a sense of peace and calm throughout her body. She knew now that she was making the right choice in letting Elliot go. Yes, she had unfairly ambushed him with it this morning, that was true. But they had grown apart. She'd been speaking the truth when she told him that. She hoped that, in time, he and Olivia would find one another. Even if they were both denying their feelings right now. She also wished for that kind of love for herself someday.

"I appreciate your concern, Olivia, but what goes on is between me and Elliot."

So wrapped up was she in diverting the topic of conversation away from her marriage, she inadvertently told the other woman something she wasn't supposed to.

"Besides, even if we wanted to work things out – which we don't – Elliot needs to stay with you right now."

No sooner had the words left her lips, than she was wishing she could take them back. Olivia was looking at her with an open-mouthed expression. The one thing Elliot had asked her not to do, and she'd done it. What could be done about it now, though? Besides, she hadn't agreed with his keeping it from Olivia in the first place. The woman did have a right to know.

"Kathy, what are you talking about?"

Still, she tried to backtrack. It was no use. Being the skilled detective that she was, Olivia had honed in on her nervousness immediately. Something was up. She had better come clean. She'd just have to apologize to Elliot later.

"Elliot isn't just staying with you because we are fighting. He's staying with you because he believes you are in danger."

Upon realizing that Olivia would remain quiet, allowing her to explain, Kathy elaborated. She told the other woman about what had happened the night before. Even though it caused her embarrassment to do so, she even told her about the accusations she had hurled at Elliot.

Once the detective had heard everything, she was livid. She hadn't been imagining things after all. Elliot _had_ been hovering. While she knew it was coming from a place of care and concern, she couldn't help but be mad at him. Why didn't he trust her with the information? It certainly wasn't the first time she had been threatened. She sincerely doubted it would be the last.

Kathy sensed Olivia's anger, and apologized. The other woman brushed it off, letting her know that she wasn't the one she was mad at. She also assured her that Elliot wouldn't know where she heard the information from.

Still fuming, Olivia stood. It was about time for her to head back to the station. Kathy also got up to leave. With shopping bags in hand, she bid farewell to Olivia, and exited the coffee shop.

* * *

Olivia returned to the precinct shortly after. She had called on her way back, to see if anyone wanted lunch. Her offer had been declined, as Fin and Munch had decided to wait and order in Chinese later on.

While walking back to the precinct, she had gone over in her head how she planned to confront Elliot. In the end, she had decided that she wasn't going to. At least not right away. The case they were working on needed to remain top priority. She couldn't let her anger with him get in the middle. Besides, his heart was in the right place. He was just trying to protect her.

She got back to the squad room, and was just taking off her jacket when Elliot rushed up to her side.

"Liv, you should have waited for me. I'd have gone for coffee with you."

It all made sense now. He was definitely being over attentive. He was practically smothering her. Still, she had to pretend she didn't know what was going on.

"It's all right El. I'm sorry I didn't bring you anything back. I just had to get out of here for a few minutes, clear my head."

She let him take in her explanation, then as an afterthought, she added something.

"Did Ryan have any information for us?"

Elliot paused, taken aback. In his panic, he'd forgotten that he'd gone to meet the lab tech before she had disappeared. And it hadn't been about their case. It had been about the photos and note he had received the night before. But he couldn't tell her that.

"Nothing useful just yet. He did learn that all the gloves are the same brand, though. They might have been bought as a bulk purchase."

Olivia nodded. It made sense. They'd suspected as much already. She sat back down at her desk. Elliot took his own seat across from her. There was something on his mind, but she couldn't for the life of her guess what it was.

In reality, Elliot was trying to calm down. When he'd returned to the squad room to find Olivia gone, he'd been livid. He'd gone on a rampage, verbally attacking both Munch and Fin for not stopping her from leaving. Or at the very least, one of them going with her. He remembered earlier this morning, when his heart had been in his throat when she'd left the diner on her own. It had taken everything in him to devote all his attention to Kathy and not go chasing after her.

They both put aside their emotions for the time being. Elliot laid his anxiety to rest, Olivia forgot about how angry she was with her partner for keeping secrets from her. They each were of the mind that the case at hand was more important than their feelings. If only it could have stayed that way.

After lunch, they were sent back to one of the scenes from the day before. Suspicious activity had been reported. Rather than call in uniformed officers, it was deferred to Elliot and Olivia to investigate. They were going alone, but on direct orders to radio for additional help if deemed necessary.

Elliot pulled up near the abandoned warehouse, taking care to park a short distance away. If anyone should happen to be inside, he didn't want to alert them to a police presence.

Just as they were about to get out of the car, Elliot's phone rang. He looked at the display. It was Kathy. Knowing this wasn't the ideal time to take any personal calls, he silenced it. He got out of the vehicle, and began to follow Olivia as she headed toward the building. His phone rang again. It was unlike his wife to call so much in a short span of time unless it was an urgent matter. Fearing an emergency with one of his children, he answered.

"Kathy? Is everything alright?"

His voice held a trace of worry, despite his efforts to hide it. When his wife let him know that everything was fine, his mood quickly shifted to irritation.

"Kath – look, this is a bad time. I can't talk right now."

She told him she'd only be a minute, but it was something important. Sighing, he listened to what she had to say. As Kathy revealed to him that she had met up with Olivia earlier that day, he felt the anger well up in him once more. Especially when she told him that she'd unintentionally told his partner about the threats. He also was none to happy to learn the real reason for the meeting – that Olivia had overheard his conversation this morning, and was trying to save his marriage.

Having said her piece, Kathy ended the call. Elliot stood for a moment, shocked. Then he hurried to catch up with Olivia. By now, she was almost at the entrance. She had her flashlight out, ready to explore the interior of the building. Taking her by the elbow, he pulled her back. Even though the rational side of him knew this was not the time or place to confront her, he couldn't help himself.

"Where do you get off going to talk to my wife? My personal life is my business, not yours."

Olivia startled at his harsh tone. She quickly surmised that the mystery caller had to have been Kathy. So much for the woman keeping their conversation between them. She also guessed that guilt had gotten the better of Kathy, and that she'd told Elliot what she'd revealed. Fine, then. She could get mad, too.

"I was doing it for you, you jackass! And while we're on the topic of personal lives, why didn't you tell me I've been threatened?"

She pulled her arm out of his grasp, glaring at him. If he wanted a fight, she would give him one.

"I was trying to protect you! You could at least be grateful! Especially since my protecting you cost me my marriage!"

She couldn't believe the words he was hurling at her. He couldn't truly believe the impending divorce was her fault, could he? Still, despite how upset she was, she couldn't get past her anger at him. She couldn't forget his deception. The real reason he'd come to her last night hadn't been out of need for himself, but because he didn't trust her capabilities. It always came back to that.

"It's not about you protecting me. It's about you trusting me. And I've told you before, Elliot, if you can't trust your partner..."

She trailed off, not finishing her sentence. It didn't matter. He remembered how it ended all too well. Words that she had said to him once before. When he'd hired a detail without her knowledge during the Plummer case. The phrase echoed in his mind.

" _If you can't trust your partner, Elliot, it's time to get a new one_ "

Still, he was determined to not give her the last word. So he went for the kill. He used the words that would hurt her as much as she was hurting him.

"Maybe I will get a new partner. One who knows how to mind their own damn business."

She said nothing to that. He guessed it was because she believed his threat was idle. She started to walk away. That only made him more angry. He spouted one final thing, and it was almost as if the emotion had taken over, and he had no control over the words leaving his mouth.

"From now on, I'll leave you alone. You stay the hell out of my life, too."

He had spat the words in her direction. She didn't even flinch.

"Fine."

Her voice was icy cold as she replied to him, then turned her back. A parting reply as she walked away her final response.

"We should split up in different directions to investigate, so we finish sooner. I'll find my own way back to the precinct."

With that said, she left. He watched her go, keeping her in his field of view until she disappeared around a corner. Then he turned on his own flashlight, and headed the opposite way.

* * *

As he walked, he shined the beam of the flashlight from side to side. He wasn't sure what it was he was searching for. He was too busy admonishing himself for the way he'd spoken to Olivia. She didn't deserve that. It wasn't the first fight they'd ever had, but certainly ranked high on the list as one of their ugliest. He made it a point to promise himself to meet up with her before leaving. He needed to apologize. The last thing he wanted was a new partner. There wasn't anyone he trusted more than Olivia.

Meanwhile, Olivia was off in an opposite section of the warehouse. She was trying to concentrate on the task at hand, which was searching the property. But she couldn't get Elliot's harsh words out of her mind. Shaking her head, she tried to focus.

She walked into a room. As she shone the beam of the light around it, she observed a few things. There was a door at the far corner. That might be worth looking into. If there was another entry or exit into the place, someone else could have easily found it.

Right now, the thing she wished most for was more light. But the power had been cut to this building long ago, so her flashlight was all she had. If only she and Elliot hadn't split up, they would have had double the light source.

She heard a scraping noise behind her, and turned suddenly. She was certain it was Elliot. Figuring he had come to check up on her, anger ran through her veins yet again. Could he not even trust her to inspect an abandoned building on her own?

As she turned, her flashlight beam landed on a figure standing in front of her. It wasn't Elliot. Whoever it was, they were dressed all in black. A mask covered their face. Before she could react – call out, reach for her weapon, anything – she saw them swinging something in her direction. It was a baseball bat.

The first blow landed on her wrists, causing her to drop the flashlight. It clattered to the floor, and began to spin. The result caused a series of shadows to whirl around her. It almost made her feel dizzy.

The second blow struck her across the ribs, and she doubled over in pain as the breath left her body. Her arms, still in pain from the first hit, wrapped around her midsection to cradle it.

Before she could even begin to recover from the first two, a third and final blow hit her across the lower back. Like the others, it was wielded with extreme intensity and force. It knocked her to her knees.

She lay there on the ground, on all fours. She was gasping, and unable to utter a sound.

The next thing she heard was the unmistakable sound of a gun being cocked. She felt the coolness of the metal as it was placed at the base of her skull. Despite her every effort not to react, she couldn't mask the shiver that ran through her body when a sinister voice spoke to her.

"Don't move. Don't scream."

She obeyed the instructions she was given. Laying still, she couldn't help but feel defeat as her handcuffs, badge, and gun were removed from her belt. A hand wrapped around her elbow, and jerked her to her feet. As soon as she felt the gun drop away from her head momentarily, she reacted.

Even though she was unarmed, she came out swinging. She stomped on the foot of the person holding her, bringing her elbow back at the same time. As soon as she spun around, she brought up her knee, attempting to cause pain in the most vulnerable of areas. She stuck out with a flat palm, feeling satisfaction when she heard a crunch as she connected with her assailant's nose.

The one thing she didn't do, despite still being in grave peril, was call out for Elliot. His earlier words still rang in her ears. Despite her anger with him, she wasn't about to endanger him. She would get out of this on her own, or die trying.

Just as she was attempting for another blow to the face of the person attacking her, she received one to hers. Stars exploded in her field of vision, and tears sprang to her eyes. Momentarily blinded, she struggled to see. But her attacker had gotten the upper hand, and forced her to her knees once more. Before she realized it, the gun was back at her head. She froze, not wanting to tempt fate.

She jumped when she felt a needle pierce her skin, at the junction between her neck and shoulder. Desperation won out, and she tried to shout for her partner. But her mouth felt like it was full of cotton, and she was unable to speak. Within seconds, she had crumpled to the ground.

Once Olivia was unconscious, the masked man acted quickly. He slipped her NYPD issue jacket off her, and lay it out on the ground, with the arms splayed out. Methodically, he placed the items he had taken from her belt on top. To further torment who would find them, he took out a knife. Making a small cut in her palm, he fixed it so that a few drops of blood now stained the detective's badge.

With the scene laid out, he withdrew a roll of duct tape from his coat pocket. He quickly bound Olivia's arms and legs, and placed a strip across her mouth. He knew he had to finish his work here soon, before the sedative wore off.

As a final act, he searched her pockets. He found her cell phone, and opened the camera. Even though he knew the photo quality would be poor, given the low light setting, he took a picture of the woman before him. He then retrieved a cable from his own pocket, and hooked the cell phone to his own. With the press of a few buttons, he had transferred all the contacts. Now, he'd have all he needed to complete his plan.

He set Olivia's phone alongside the other items he had taken from her, on top of her jacket. Then he picked the woman up, and threw her over his shoulder. It was time to make his exit. As he reached the door, he turned and fired his gun toward the far wall. That sound was sure to bring her partner running. Only, by the time he got there, it would be too late.

With the sound echoing in his ears, he slipped through the exit. He moved quickly to the car that was waiting just beyond the door, and placed the woman in the trunk, shutting the lid. Then he got into the drivers seat and drove away.

Elliot's heart was in his throat as he raced through the warehouse. He'd heard the gunshot. What he hadn't heard, though, was Olivia call out over the radio. There was no request for backup, no distress call.

Bringing his own radio to his lips, he took it upon himself to call it in.

"10-13, Shots fired. Officers requesting backup"

He gave dispatch their location. Someone would be here to help soon. But he still needed to get to Olivia. He couldn't wait. As he neared the area of the building where he knew she'd gone, he slowed in his running. It wasn't that he was no longer in a hurry, he just didn't want to alert anyone to his presence. Gun drawn, he began to creep toward an open door where he could swear he saw some light.

He crept into the area slowly, all senses on high alert. He didn't know if someone was waiting to ambush him. All he saw was a flashlight in the center of the room, shining on something that made his heart leap into his throat.

There, on the floor, was Olivia's jacket. Laying on top were the items she never would have left willingly without. Her gun, badge, handcuffs, and cellphone. Even worse, was the placement of the jacket. The arms were splayed out, as though in a gesture of mock surrender.

His eye caught something else, and he suddenly found it hard to breathe. That was definitely blood on her badge. An empty syringe lay on the floor by his feet. She'd been hurt, possibly drugged. Knowing he couldn't touch the items on the floor, lest they contain evidence, he swept his flashlight over the rest of the room. He found a very small blood trail leading to the door. He cursed under his breath. There had been another way out of the building. No wonder why he hadn't heard anyone leave.

Picking up his radio again, he made a call he never thought he'd have to make. He reported his partner missing, and requested that crime scene investigators show up on scene. Then he was helpless to do anything but wait. He walked over to a pillar in the middle of the room, and sunk down to the floor. The final words from the note were ringing in his ears.

_Unlike the others, she will suffer. And it will be all your fault._

He also couldn't help but remember the last words he had hurled in her direction, the hateful manner in which they had been spoken. He'd told her to stay out of his life. He hadn't meant it. He had to get her back. Speaking into the air around him, he made a promise.

"Olivia, I'm going to find you, and bring you home. Just hold on."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: SVU and its characters belong to Dick Wolf. I own nothing.**

* * *

The warehouse was now a flurry of activity. Flood lights had been brought in, and the area was buzzing with detectives, uniformed officers, and crime scene personnel.

Captain Cragen had also arrived on scene. Elliot was filling him in on what happened. It was with great embarrassment that he'd told his superior officer of the fight he and Olivia had gotten into shortly before they'd split up in opposite directions. Still, he admitted that it was all his fault. Just as he'd been warned, his partner had learned of his deception, and she'd been furious.

None of that mattered now. The most important matter at hand was that they find her, before she come to any harm. Considering the fact that blood had been found at the scene, no matter how small the amount, they had to assume she'd already been hurt. Knowing Olivia, she likely had fought back hard.

Still, Elliot was puzzled. Why hadn't she called out for help? Did she not get the chance? Had he diminished her faith in him that much by his words? He felt sick as he realized the truth. She hadn't called out for help because she was trying to protect him. Even after all the cruel things he'd said to her, after they'd fought so bitterly, her first instinct was to protect him at all costs.

A shout rang out, and everyone looked to see what had happened. Someone had found a baseball bat. It was free of blood, so everyone was hoping that if Olivia had been hit with it, she hadn't been hit in the head. The item was quickly bagged, in the hope of finding fingerprints.

Ryan, who had abandoned his lab to help out on scene, came over to where Elliot and the Captain were standing. His expression was grim. In his gloved hand, he had Olivia's cell phone. The camera app was still open, and he had pulled up the most recent photo taken. He turned the screen so that the other two men could view it.

Looking at the photo, the situation became all too real for Elliot. It was a picture of Olivia. In it, she was bound, a strip of tape over her mouth. By all appearances, she was unconscious. At least, he hoped that was all it was, and not something much worse.

After showing them the photo, Ryan bagged Olivia's cell phone. It would be dusted for prints, then sent over to TARU. Reuben Morales was already waiting for it to arrive, so he could run diagnostic testing on it.

The syringe Elliot had found earlier had already been retrieved, so they could determine its contents. Also, samples of the blood on her badge and the floor had been taken as well. There was also a crew taking imprints of the tire tracks outside the door. It was a small chance, but they were looking for any clues that would lead them to the make and model of the car.

Elliot called out to his Captain. He couldn't believe he'd almost forgotten such an important detail, one that could make or break the case.

"Cap – before I discovered Olivia was missing, I heard a gunshot. It's what caused me to run in here to begin with."

The older man clapped his detective on the shoulder, trying to reassure him. It was obvious that Elliot was in shock. He'd already forgotten that when he'd initially radioed in, he'd reported gunfire.

Turning to the group of people still searching the scene for evidence, he gave the order to look for any spent casings or bullet fragments. He only hoped that the wayward bullet hadn't hit Olivia. She hadn't looked severely injured in the photo, but it had been too dark to really tell. He thought it over for a moment, and calmed himself down. They hadn't found a significant amount of blood on the scene. All her wounds must have been superficial.

"I need more light over here!"

A voice from across the room called out. People scrambled about, adjusting the flood lights accordingly. Soon, the beams were directed as such so that they were shining on the far wall. They all saw it then. A hole, the exact size of a bullet. It had caused the area around it to splinter and crack.

They were unable to retrieve the bullet from the wall without damaging its integrity. Instead, they used tools to cut around the hole, removing a small section of the wall as a whole. Once in the lab, they would have access to better tools. With more precision, they would be able to reach the bullet and examine it properly. It wouldn't be long before they could determine the type of gun it had been fired from.

Captain Cragen knew that it would still be some time before the crime scene investigators finished their work. He also knew that in his current state of mind, Elliot's presence was more of a hindrance than a help. He needed to get his detective back to the precinct, and question him more thoroughly. Especially when it came to the details of their fight. If whomever had taken Olivia had overheard any of their argument, they could possibly use it as leverage to further taunt Elliot.

"Elliot."

He called to the man softly, trying to get his attention. There was no response. The detective just stood there, staring blankly. His gaze was fixed at the spot on the floor where a few patches of blood still remained.

Cragen sighed. He didn't want to abuse his authority, especially given the situation at hand. But there seemed to be no other way to get Elliot to snap out of his trance-like state. Raising his voice, he called out to him again.

"Detective Stabler"

At this, the other man startled, and his head snapped in the direction of his Captain. There was no mistaking the haunted look on his face. Cragen made a mental note to have Huang speak with Elliot when they got back to the precinct. In fact, it might be a good idea if the doctor were to speak with all of the detectives. Hell, he might need to talk to the man himself. Focusing his attention back on the matter at hand, he spoke to Elliot.

"We should get back to the precinct, let CSU finish their work here."

The man nodded, but his movements were almost robotic in nature. This was not the Elliot Stabler he was accustomed to dealing with. He had expected the man to fight him tooth and nail, demanding to stay at the scene.

"Give me the keys, Elliot. I'll drive us back."

Having said those words, he held out his hand. He'd purposely gotten a ride to the scene with Ryan, knowing that his detective would be in no condition to drive back on his own. Elliot reached into his pocket, and withdrew the keys to the sedan. He placed them in Cragen's palm, and followed him out of the warehouse.

* * *

Captain Cragen and Elliot arrived back at the precinct a short time later. As it was now nearing dinnertime, Cragen had offered to stop and get his detective something to eat on the way back. The younger man had declined, saying that he wasn't hungry. How could anyone think of food at a time like this? Olivia was missing.

Cragen understood where Elliot was coming from, but knew at some point, he'd have to force him to take care of himself. He didn't want to think about food either. But he knew he'd need to eat, and eventually even sleep. Letting himself fall apart would do Olivia no good. Sooner or later, Elliot would realize that, too.

As they came into the squad room, both Fin and Munch looked up from their desks. Despite wanting to come along earlier, someone needed to focus on the case at hand. Without a doubt, the murders and Olivia's disappearance were connected. Finding what linked them together would be the key.

So far, the only thing they all had in common was the note Elliot had received. He seemed to be the target. While continuing to investigate what they already had, the Captain had them looking into past cases as well. While it would obviously take too much time to look at every person Elliot had ever arrested, it should be fairly easy to see if any had recently been paroled.

Elliot slumped into his desk chair, and dropped his head into his hands. He knew there was _something_ he should be doing, but couldn't figure out what that was. Never before could he remember feeling so consumed with a state of helplessness.

To make matters worse, his mind just kept replaying the argument he'd had with Olivia. The words he'd hurled at her in anger. Telling her to stay out of his life. What if those were the last words she would ever hear him say to her? No. He simply couldn't think that way. They would find her, and bring her back home again.

As his mind continued to spiral, his focus shifted to that of his family. Olivia had already been taken. What if whoever was trying to torment him went after Kathy or the kids next? Even though they hadn't been specifically mentioned in the note, he wouldn't take any chances. Picking up the phone, he dialed his wife.

She seemed surprised to be hearing from him, given their earlier conversation. Once again, she tried to apologize. Elliot shrugged it off, trying to get to the point.

"Kathy, listen to me. It's important."

Hearing the urgency in his voice, she grew quiet. A feeling of dread began to rise up in her stomach. Something was wrong. With his next words, her fears were proven correct.

"Olivia is missing."

He didn't elaborate on the subject, but went on to give her instructions. She was to stay at her parents. The kids were not to go to school. He was going to be sending a police detail to stay with them, they would be parked outside at all times. If she noticed anything suspicious, she was to notify them immediately. Kathy promised she would do so.

"Elliot?"

Just as he was about to hang up, her voice called out to him. He brought the receiver back to his ear.

"Yeah, Kath."

"I have faith that you'll find Olivia. You'll bring her home again."

Hearing those words brought all the emotions he'd been trying to keep at bay to the forefront. Choking back tears, he thanked her, then ended the call. Unable to stay in the squad room, he climbed the stairs to the locker room. Slamming the door behind him, he relished the sound it made.

Anger was coursing through him now, despite the tears that welled in his eyes. He was furious, mostly at himself. If only he'd insisted they stay together. This was all his fault. Anything that happened to her now, any harm that should come to her, it was all on him.

With a shout, he lashed out with a fist. He struck his locker, paying no heed to the pain it caused in his hand. All he knew was that he had to hit something, or he would explode. He struck out again, and again. Before he realized, he was beating the locker in a torrent of punches. Sweat glistened on his brow from the exertion.

When he was spent, he collapsed to his knees. As he rocked back and forth, a low keening sound filled the room. He looked around for the source of the noise, before he realized it was coming from him. Glancing down at his hands, he saw that the skin on his knuckles was broken and bloody. The pain hadn't even registered.

From behind him, he heard the sound of a throat being cleared. He turned around sharply, to find George Huang standing in the doorway.

He stood, wiping harshly at his eyes. While the action rid his cheeks of the tears that had fallen, it transferred the blood from his hands to his face.

Huang regarded him quietly. He knew he'd intruded on a private moment. But he also knew that what he was witnessing was Elliot Stabler at his most raw and vulnerable. For a man who kept his emotions hidden, this was something rare. He crossed the room and grabbed a washcloth and a towel from near the bathroom entrance.

Wetting the cloth, he brought it back over. He handed it to the man in front of him, a silent peace offering. Elliot wiped his face with it first. Then, he gently scrubbed at his hands, taking care not to reopen the wounds. Once that task was complete, he tossed both items in the trash, and took a seat on the bench.

George sat opposite him. He knew he had to tread very carefully, or else Elliot would close up and not want to talk. Just as he was trying to figure out how to begin, Elliot spoke up first.

"I guess Cragen told you about my argument with Liv."

His words weren't really posed as a question, more of an assumption of fact. His shame was so great that he couldn't even bear to look the psychiatrist in the eye.

"The Captain told me nothing, Elliot. Only that Olivia was missing."

The look of anguish on the other man's face at his words was unmistakable. Still, George knew he had to continue.

"Before coming up to find you, I went down to the crime lab. I saw the photographs, and I read the note."

Now Elliot was even more ashamed. George would know for a fact that it was all his fault. Part of him hoped that he would cast blame on him, as he was already blaming himself.

"It seems to me, Elliot, that this individual's prime purpose is to torture you."

Elliot shot him a scathing look, and couldn't keep the bitterness out of his voice as he replied.

"No shit, doc. I figured that one out for myself."

George wasn't offended in the least by the outburst. He'd certainly heard much worse. Keeping his voice kind, he tried again to reassure the detective.

"What I meant was, I don't think he'd harm Olivia unnecessarily. He wants you to be aware of everything he does, gauge your reactions."

Once again, Elliot looked in the doctor's direction. He was starting to understand what the man was trying to tell him.

"You think he'll make contact, then?"

"I'm certain of it."

Elliot felt a surge of hope. If he were contacted, they could trace the call. Find the location. Maybe even get to Olivia before she was hurt. His hopes quickly sunk though, as realization dawned on him yet again.

"He's already hurt her once though. We found blood at the scene."

"You did."

George conceded that fact. He wasn't going to sugar-coat the details. Not even for Elliot. Despite all the emotions the man was facing, he still deserved the truth.

"But the blood may not have all been hers. Or, she could have been injured during a scuffle. You and I both know Olivia would have fought with everything she had."

Despite the gravity of the situation, Elliot had to smile. It was the truth. Olivia would have fought. Having been her partner on more than one sparring exercise, he knew that she could throw a punch. In addition to the police training that she'd received, he also knew she'd taken several self defense classes. The woman could hold her own.

His smile was brief, as he considered a sobering fact. The syringe they had found at the scene. Who knows what she had been injected with. Despite every effort not to, his mind began to run away from him. What if it had contained a fatal overdose? He shook his head, easily dismissing that terrible thought. No, if that had been the case, his tormentor likely would have left Olivia's body for him to find, not taken her with him. Besides, the note had implied that she would suffer.

Intuiting the other man's thoughts, George chimed in with a few of his own.

"You're thinking about the syringe found at the scene, aren't you Elliot."

The detective could only nod. His thoughts were spiraling again.

"Once I see the report from the lab, I'll be able to help you determine the nature of what she was given. My guess is that it was likely a sedative. Whoever took her wanted her out of commission, so that she wouldn't put up a struggle."

Elliot was getting anxious again. Despite his dislike of talking to psychiatrists, George was someone he trusted. Plus, the man cared about Olivia, too. He felt he could voice his fears without being pulled off her case.

"What about the gunshot I heard?"

George knew this was something that had troubled the other man greatly. He considered the facts he already knew. One shot had been heard at the scene, one bullet had been recovered. Even though they were investigating opposite ends of the warehouse, their proximity was such that Elliot would have heard any additional shots. He quickly surmised that the lone shot fired hadn't been to harm or intimidate Olivia, but to alert her partner.

He voiced these thoughts to Elliot. The further he explained, the more ill the man looked. What if that shot hadn't been fired? He and Olivia had just had a fight. She'd told him not to wait for her, that she'd find her own way back to the precinct. Granted, he wasn't about to leave without her, but what if he had? How long would it have taken then, to discover she'd gone missing?

Despite the fear it had lodged in his heart, Elliot found himself minimally grateful for the gunshot that had been fired. It allowed him to realize almost immediately that Olivia had been taken. Every police officer knew that in missing persons cases, time was the most important factor. Maybe they still stood a chance at bringing her back home safely. Standing up, he indicated to George he was ready to go downstairs at get back to work. He wanted to find his partner.

* * *

On his way back to his desk, Elliot stopped at the restroom. Like he had earlier this morning, he splashed water on his face. It wasn't that he was ashamed of his tears, but he wanted people to focus on Olivia, not him.

When he reached the squad room, he found Ryan standing there. With him, was Reuben Morales of TARU. It was clear from the expression on their faces that both had something important to say.

Steeling himself for bad news, he nonetheless said a prayer for something positive. Anything that would give them a clue as to Olivia's location.

"We've found something."

Ryan's first words gave him hope. He directed all his attention to the lab tech. Likewise, so did everyone else in the room. They all stopped what they were doing, and gathered close, to listen to what he had to say.

"Analysis of the blood samples taken have determined that there are two different blood types at the scene. We've proven that the first is Olivia's. We're running the second through CODIS to see if there are any hits."

It was a mix of news to hear. While it didn't come as any surprise, everyone was holding out hope that the blood wasn't going to match Olivia. It confirmed the fact that she'd been hurt, no matter how minor the injuries. But the fact that she'd injured her attacker enough to make them bleed, too...that spoke to her character. She'd fought back, like they all knew she would.

Ryan apologized for not having better news. Elliot shook his head. He knew it wasn't the technician's fault. In fact, he was grateful that the man had completed an analysis this fast. Especially when he already had so much work to do.

Reuben stepped up next, he held a print out in his hand. It was the data report he'd done on Olivia's cell phone. He explained that the only fingerprints found on it belonged to Olivia and Elliot. Heads turned in Elliot's direction at that comment, but the expressions weren't accusatory. The two were partners, it was common for their fingerprints to be on the same things. Even personal cell phones.

"I did find one thing that you'll all find interesting."

As he spoke, Reuben extended the printout toward the Captain. He knew Elliot would want to read it, too. But protocol dictated that he first give it to the commanding officer.

"Someone recently accessed all of the files on Olivia's phone, and transferred them to another device. I'm not able to track that device, but this does mean that whoever did so, has all of her contacts."

Cragen caught on quickly to what the man was trying to say.

"You think they'll use that list, and try and contact us."

Reuben nodded, indicating the affirmative.

"What we can do is put trackers on the phones here. So that when we do get an incoming call, we'll be able to trace it."

He turned to face the man who was most likely out of all of them to receive a call.

"Elliot, if you give me your phone, I can install the necessary software. Even if you're not in the precinct when someone calls you, it will automatically begin a trace."

Without even hesitating, Elliot handed over his phone. He could have cared less if they would have put a tracking device on _him_. Whatever it took to get Olivia back, he'd do it.

Reuben had come prepared for this very instance. He headed over to one of the desks, and slipped his laptop bag off his shoulder. Setting up the portable computer, he quickly connected the phone via a small cable. Working efficiently, he accessed the correct program, and downloaded the software to Elliot's phone. As he completed his task, the phone on the desk rang. Everyone looked toward it, startled.

"That will just be the program completing."

Reuben's tone was apologetic. He'd forgotten to warn them about that. Everyone was on edge, and he'd accidentally made the tension worse.

"Now, if you get a phone call, just key in a specific code. To make it easy to remember, I selected Olivia's badge number. All you'll need to do is hit the star key, and those four digits, and your call will be routed here to the precinct. We can not only listen in, but trace it as well – all in real time."

It was a lengthy explanation, but the process was simple enough to execute. Plus, he knew Olivia's badge number as easily as he knew his own. The two were ingrained in both his mind and his heart. Still, he fervently hoped that he wouldn't be on his own when he got a call.

With that task done, Reuben began the job of setting up the tracing equipment on the other phones. Ryan excused himself from the group, saying he needed to get back to the lab. He promised to call or come back in person the minute he had any further information. Despite the urgency of all of yesterday's evidence, today's finds took top priority. An officer was missing, and every second counted.

Silence fell over the squad room. Elliot turned to face his Captain. He knew what it was he wanted to ask, he just feared his request would be denied.

"Cap, I want to stay here tonight. I _need_ to be here. Please don't make me go home."

Captain Cragen sighed. He had expected such a request from his detective. Just not this soon. It was still early yet. Knowing that if he denied what had been asked of him, Elliot would find a way around it, he decided he would give in. With a few conditions, of course.

"You can stay here, Elliot."

The man in front of him sighed audibly with relief. Cragen held up a hand, halting his response.

"I have a few conditions though."

The detective met his eyes, and nodded earnestly. It seemed he was willing to do whatever was asked of him, so long as he was permitted to stay.

"Someone will drive you to Olivia's to get the rest of your things, I don't want you living in the same clothes for days."

Elliot nodded. That was a simple enough request. He had a feeling the others wouldn't be as easy.

"Also, you will eat – it doesn't have to be a lot – but you will eat. Lastly, I expect you to get sleep in the cribs when you need it."

The man standing in front of him opened his mouth, presumably to argue. Cragen gave him a harsh look, letting him know that these terms weren't negotiable. Not wanting to test his superior officer's limits, he agreed. The last thing he wanted was to be taken off the case. He wanted to be there the second they found Olivia. More than that, he had to be. The first thing he wanted her to hear from him was an apology. Not just for the harsh words he had spoken to her, but for being such a bad partner and letting her get taken.

* * *

Olivia groaned as she gradually came around. She became aware of a few things. One, she was seated in a chair, her arms bound behind her back. Her ankles were also fastened together. If she had to guess, it was with the same duct tape that covered her mouth. A section of rope was wrapped around her waist, securing her to the chair itself. She focused on keeping her breathing even, since she was only able to breathe through her nose for the time being.

Judging from the headache she had, she was still dealing with the effects of whatever sedative she'd been given. She vaguely remembered being injected with something. Looking around, she took in her surroundings. Where was Elliot? Had he been taken too? Her breathing quickened.

Despite her anger at her partner, the last thing she wanted was to see him hurt. She fervently hoped that whoever had taken her hadn't taken Elliot as well. Hearing footsteps, she knew she had a decision to make. Should she pretend to still be unconscious? Or should she let her captor know she was awake? Deciding upon the latter, she held her head high, ready to meet whomever it was who had taken her face to face.

Someone came into the room, and her head turned sharply to look at them. Much like they'd been in the warehouse, this individual was dressed head to toe in black. They were also still wearing a mask, making it impossible to identify them. What she could see clearly though, were the eyes. They held something sinister. A look so chilling, it caused a shiver to go down her spine. She made every effort to hide it though, determined to show no fear.

"I see you're awake, Detective."

Her captor's voice was chilling. It seemed completely devoid of emotion, and matched the look in his eyes. And yet, there was something about it she couldn't quite place. As if she had heard this voice somewhere before. Did she know her captor? Was he someone she had arrested in the past? Between being unable to decipher any physical features, and her still groggy mind, she was couldn't tell.

The man took several steps closer to her. It was then that she noticed the bottle of water in his hands. Just as she'd made up her mind to refuse anything he gave her, lest it be drugged, she noticed it was still factory sealed. She hoped, then, that he would give her a drink. That he hadn't come to taunt her with it. She hadn't had anything since the coffee at lunch, and after the drugs coursing through her system, she was very thirsty.

Before she was completely ready for it, he reached out. With harsh movements, he ripped the tape from her mouth. Despite her every effort not to, she couldn't help crying out as the adhesive peeled away from the delicate skin of her lips.

Next, he uncapped the water. Cupping the back of her head in one hand, he used the other to bring the bottle to her lips. She drank greedily, uncertain of how much he would allow her to have. Sure enough, before she'd even come close to quenching her thirst, he had pulled the bottle away.

"That's enough for now. I'm not doing this for your comfort, I just don't want you dying on me too soon."

Though it took great effort, she did not look away or even flinch at his words. She knew they were meant to frighten her. They did. It also helped her to realize that her captor would not be feeding her at any point. His goal would be to keep her as weak as possible.

Her mind also wandered to her conversation with Kathy earlier that day. The note that the woman had told her about. Whatever this was, it wasn't directed at her personally. She was just collateral damage in some grand scheme designed to hurt Elliot. She knew they planned to torture him first. What she knew without question, though, was that she was not meant to survive this ordeal.

She laughed, despite the situation she was in. Not if she had anything to say about it. Whomever had taken her clearly didn't know her very well. If they thought for even a minute that she was going to follow the rules and be docile, they had another thing coming. No matter what the outcome, she was going to fight with everything she had.

Her laughter only served to infuriate her captor. He lashed out, striking her across the face. She didn't cry out, but merely glared at him in response. It didn't matter that she was still bound, there was a fire in her eyes.

Crossing the room to where a small table was set up, he grabbed a roll of duct tape off it. Tearing off a small section, he returned, taping her mouth once more.

His next actions, Olivia was not prepared for. He walked back to the table, and removed three objects – a hairbrush, a pair of scissors, and a hair tie. He walked back over, coming to stand behind her. Even though she'd promised herself not to, she couldn't help but flinch when she felt his fingers run through her hair. It had grown out so much, ever since the time she had cut it short. She was loving having it longer again. She knew what was coming, and felt herself tearing up.

He was going to cut her hair. Without a doubt, she also knew he was going to send it to Elliot. To taunt him. She wasn't upset for herself. It was just hair. It would grow back. But Elliot – getting something like that would torture him on so many levels. It would make him feel helpless.

Her thoughts faltered. It would certainly make the Elliot she knew feel helpless. She wasn't sure what it would do to the man who had yelled at her today. While she and her partner had certainly fought before, today's argument topped the charts. What if he meant what he'd said? Looking back, she knew her own words had been out of anger.

In her current situation, she couldn't be sure about what he'd said. She'd like to believe that Elliot had discovered she was missing, had raised the alarm. But what if he hadn't? What if he'd taken to heart her comment about finding her own way back to the station? What if he'd already left the warehouse? Her mind swam as her thoughts began to spiral.

So consumed was she in these thoughts, that she wasn't cognizant of her captors actions. She barely felt a thing as he pulled her hair back into a low ponytail, securing it with the tie. She wasn't aware when he sawed through with the scissors, removing the section of her chestnut locks.

She only noticed when he came to stand in front of her, waving his prize. As if that weren't cruel enough, he also chose to taunt her verbally.

"I'm sure your partner is going to love his present. I'll be calling him shortly, and I'm certain he's going to want proof you're actually with me. Do you think this will convince him?"

Unable to respond, given the tape over her mouth, she glared at him again. He reached out a hand, stroking the side of her face. She tried to pull away from his touch.

"Now, now, detective. If you want to stay alive, you're going to have to be friendlier than that."

He ran his thumb over her lips through the tape, then dropped his hand. Stepping away from her he turned to leave, taking her hair with him. He stopped at the door, turning to say one final thing.

"I'll be back to see you later. Rest well."

With that said, the room plunged into darkness. He'd turned out the lights on her? Now she truly was at a disadvantage. She'd have to rely on her hearing to be able to tell if he was coming back now.

She decided she would follow his advice. Not the part about being friendlier – there was no way in hell that was going to happen. But while she was alone, she was going to try and rest and relax. She had to save her energy. If she ever got free of her restraints, she'd need the strength to fight back.

As best as she could, given her current position, she tried to relax the muscles in her shoulders and arms. It wasn't easy, considering they were bound behind her still. While she didn't relish the thought of being tied up at all, she hoped that he would move her at some point.

She thought she'd noticed a twin bed in the room earlier, maybe he would allow her to lie down.

The thought also occurred to her that at some point, she would need a bathroom. It was inevitable. Maybe she could convince her captor to untie her then. Or at the very least, bind her hands in front. It would give her an advantage. She could fight back then, maybe even attempt an escape.

With no way of knowing if anyone was coming for her, she knew that she had to rely on herself. But she wouldn't give up hope on Elliot. Not just yet. Not until she knew, for certain, that he had meant what he said earlier today. If he didn't respond to the prompts or taunts her captor was going to send, then she would know that his words today rang true. That he truly wanted her to stay out of his life.

In the other room, the masked man gathered together the hair he had collected from the detective. He wasn't going to send it just yet. First, he would have to call her partner. He'd decided to wait until the morning to do that. Make the man sweat a little.

By now, he was certain they'd found all the 'gifts' he'd left behind at the warehouse. The only thing that worried him was the fact that he might have left some of his blood behind, too. Once again, he cursed the bitch of a detective who had hit him. He hadn't expected her to fight back so hard.

He thought it would be so easy – sneak up behind her, hit her with the bat. It had been a good thing he'd brought along the sedative as backup. Also, it had worked in his favor that she hadn't called out for her partner. He'd overheard their fight, and couldn't have planned it better.

Their fight was something else he planned to use to his advantage. He'd learned a few skills while in prison. A fellow inmate had been a computer genius, and had taught him how to manipulate audio and video.

When he talked with Stabler, he knew just what to do to taunt the man. To provoke him to say certain things. He'd even record the conversation. Then, he planned to alter it...make it seem like the detective didn't want to find his female partner. Or even care about what happened to her. He smiled sadistically as he thought about what would happen when he played it for Detective Benson – he couldn't wait to watch the fire die in her eyes as she gave up all hope.

* * *

Elliot left Olivia's apartment, locking the door behind him. It had felt strange being at her place without her, even if he was just there to retrieve his things. He was also surprised that the Captain had let him come on his own. He'd expected to have been given a chaperone. Ultimately, he realized that all available hands were needed at the station, not baby-sitting other detectives. It was time he got his shit together, and started acting like his head was in the game.

He jumped when his cell phone rang. Immediately on high alert, he looked to see who was calling. He felt a mix of emotions to see that it was Kathy. While he was relieved that she was checking in, he had hoped that someone would contact him about Olivia. At least now, he could maybe get back to the precinct first.

Putting the call on speaker, he clipped it to the holder on his dash. He wanted to start driving back, and needed to keep his hands free. As he drove, he listened while Kathy explained how things were going on her end.

She told him that she'd picked up the kids. The officer assigned to them had escorted her to and from the school, where the kids had all been participating in extra-curricular activities. She'd spoken briefly to the principal, outlining the situation. They had been very understanding. They arranged a way for the kids to keep up with their assignments while they had to be kept out of classes. The only one of the Stabler children unhappy with this was Dickie. Upon hearing the news that he'd be kept home from school, he was looking forward to a break.

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Elliot couldn't help but laugh at that. Dickie wasn't a poor student, but it was always a struggle to get him to actually study. If he could find a way out it, he'd always take it.

Before hanging up, Kathy had one final question. What to tell the kids regarding Olivia. She'd been their father's partner for seven years, and they all knew her well. The woman always had a gift for them on their respective birthdays, or at Christmas. Elliot thought it over, and as much as he hated keeping secrets, opted not to tell them. He told his wife to just tell their children that he was involved in an important case, and couldn't get away.

Just as he was ending his call, he'd arrived back at the precinct. He found a parking place, and gathered his things. Once inside, he quickly stashed them in his locker. Then he was back at his desk, determined to get back to work.

Upon his arrival, it was Fin who left next. Elliot realized he must have had a confused expression on his face, because Munch explained to him what was going on.

"We talked it over while you were gone. We're all staying here tonight. Fin just went to his place to pick up a few things. It's my turn after that."

Overwhelmed with gratitude, Elliot realized just how much everyone cared for Olivia. It also dawned on him that now, they truly would be working around the clock. With everyone staying at the precinct, they would likely trade off and sleep in shifts. He'd take it. Anything that increased the chances of finding his partner sooner as opposed to later.

While he wanted to focus on nothing but Olivia, he also knew she would want him to devote his attention to their other case. Plus, he knew the two were related. He was determined to find justice for those four victims that had been found yesterday. Even with his partner missing, that hadn't diminished.

Reaching across to Olivia's desk, he pulled off a file. In it, were copies of photos that had been taken at the crime scenes yesterday. As sick as it made him, he forced himself to study the pictures. There had to be a pattern there.

Even though they had yet to identify any of the women, the scenes were practically identical. Right down to the position of the bodies. A light bulb went off in his head. The bodies – what was it about them? Yes, the hair.

All of the women had been wearing the same hairstyle. Pigtails. He knew that wouldn't have been their first preference, and was likely forced upon them. He also didn't need Huang to tell him that the reasoning behind it was sexual in nature. Whomever had done this was trying to make these women look like little girls.

The wheels in his mind kept spinning faster. That meant they weren't looking for your 'typical' rapist. It opened the door to other possibilities, and even convicted pedophiles could be potential suspects. Some had been known to rape women, after making them look more child like.

Turning to his computer, he accessed the database of files. He was much more grateful to have the system at his fingertips. Going through old cases by hand would have been so time consuming. He entered a few keywords, and the search was underway.

While he was waiting for that to load, he looked up and saw that both Fin and Munch had returned. Cragen, too came out of his office. Looking at his watch, he noticed that it was nearing seven thirty at night. It dawned on him what the Captain was going to say.

"Elliot. You need to take a break, eat something. I'm not opposed to you working this case, but you have to take care of yourself."

Cragen regarded him warily, as though he were anticipating an argument. He was surprised when the younger man not only agreed, but offered a compromise.

"I will take care of myself Cap, I promise. What if I were to order something in, so I can keep working at my desk while I eat?"

Before the Captain could agree, Fin and Munch chimed in, saying that sounded like a good idea. They too, hadn't eaten. Everyone decided upon ordering Chinese. Someone found a menu in a desk drawer, and everyone took turns scanning it. Orders were written down, and then phoned in. It was scheduled to be delivered shortly.

With that subject settled, Cragen turned his attention back to what Elliot had found out. Not that he hadn't been interested before. He simply couldn't risk one of his detectives passing out on the job while another was missing.

"Something tells me this is personal, Cap. So I'm going through the database of old cases."

Cragen listened while Elliot explained. It made sense. He, too, thought that whomever had done this had a prior connection with his detective. Someone that had been arrested in the past. With luck, the second blood sample found in the warehouse would provide a positive DNA hit. Although, even if it did, that wouldn't put them any closer to finding Olivia. They'd have the who, but not the where.

The computer made a beeping noise, signaling that the search was complete. Elliot began scanning the files. As he did, he was flooded with memories of cases past. Faces of past criminals flashed before his eyes. They were intermingled with another face that kept flashing in his mind – the last photo he'd seen of Olivia on her cell phone.

That picture, in particular, was ingrained in his brain. He would go as far as to say it was haunting him, and he'd only just seen it for the first time a few hours ago. He also kept replaying their argument in his mind. He knew he had to forget about it. He'd have to force it out, so it wouldn't dominate his thoughts. There would be plenty of time to focus on that later. Right now, he needed to devote all his time and energy to this case. Olivia deserved that.

He'd been focusing on the cases for so long, sorting through them alphabetically by last name. Looking away from his computer, he took a brief break to rest his eyes. The same time he did, a delivery person arrived in the squad room with their order. Captain Cragen, took the money that had already been pooled together, and paid the man. He took the box of food, and set it down on Olivia's desk. It hurt him to do so, but hers was the only one not in use at the moment.

Elliot stood, but before collecting his dinner, went to the break room. It felt strange to only be purchasing one drink from the vending machine. He was always so accustomed to buying them in pairs. One for himself, and one for his partner. A brief smile flitted across his face as he remembered just the day before. While Olivia had come in here to get their drinks for lunch, he had swapped out halves of their sandwiches.

Shaking his head, he pushed the memory aside. He hit the correct buttons on the machine, and waited for the beverage to drop. Collecting his drink, he moved back to the squad room. Only his food remained on Olivia's desk, everyone else was already eating. Taking it, he also grabbed the last set of chopsticks. Sitting back in his chair, he turned to the computer.

* * *

Olivia was dozing lightly in the chair. Despite her every effort to stay awake, some of the sedative she had been given still remained in her system. She wasn't so far out of it though, that she couldn't hear her surroundings. Upon hearing approaching footsteps, she opened her eyes and raised her head.

Her captor materialized in the doorway. Before she was quite ready for it, the room was flooded with light. Blinking against the brightness, she held her head higher. As he stalked toward her, there was a glint of an object in his hand. She tried not to shrink away in fear when she saw he held a knife.

Rather than come directly toward her, and stab her with it, he knelt down at her feet. Using the knife, he cut through the tape that bound her ankles together. His next move was to remove the rope that was tied around her waist. With that done, he grabbed hold of her elbow, and jerked her to a standing position.

With the knife at her throat, he spun her around and prodded her to walk forward. She did as he directed. He led her into a small hallway, and around a corner. The next room she saw was a bathroom. Despite all her anxieties, she couldn't help but feel relief.

There were no windows to this room, only the lone door they had used to enter. There was no shower or tub to speak of. Just a toilet and a small sink. Still, it was better than nothing. There was one other thing she hoped for – privacy. While she wouldn't be able to take advantage of a chance to escape, she still didn't want this man in the room with her while she used the bathroom.

She got her wish, in a manner of speaking. Raising the knife again, he instructed her to turn around. She did as she was told. It wouldn't do her any good to anger him right now. She felt her hands pull apart as he cut through the tape that bound her wrists. When he yanked the tape off her skin, she had to bite her lip, as he hadn't been gentle.

"Despite my better judgment, I'm going to give you some privacy. The door has no lock, so don't even think about that. You have five minutes, then I'm coming back in."

With that, he left the room, closing the door behind him. Not trusting his time limit, she used the facilities quickly. The last thing she wanted was him walking in on her. While he hadn't touched her inappropriately yet, she wasn't taking any chances.

After using the toilet, she washed her hands at the sink. Then, she decided to tempt fate. She'd already determined that this man wasn't going to feed her. He'd only given her water once, and that was hours ago. Thanks to the drugs she'd been given, her thirst was still raging. Would he know if she took a drink from the sink here? Turning the faucet back on, she was careful not to make the sound of rushing water too loud. Cupping her hands under the flowing stream, she brought it to her mouth.

While she was sure it wasn't the best quality of water she'd ever had to drink in her life, it served its purpose. As she had done before when he'd held the bottle to her mouth, she drank greedily. She took care not to drink too much, though. The last thing she wanted was to need the bathroom again in too soon a time. That would definitely make the man suspicious. She didn't want to lose what little privilege she had.

Turning off the faucet, she wiped her hands dry on her pants, as there was no towel. She had just started to turn around when the door flew open. Just as she'd suspected, this man hadn't waited the full five minutes.

Before she was quite prepared for it, he was behind her, and the knife was back at her throat. He led her back into the small room she'd been kept in. Instead of tying her back up in the chair, he walked her over to the bed. Her heart began to pound in her chest. What could possibly be his intention now?

As though reading her mind, he chuckled darkly. As he had before, he reached out to trail a hand down her face, then his thumb across her lips. She pulled away from his touch. This action only served to anger him more, and he slapped her. The force of his palm striking her cheek stung more than anything, but didn't cause any real damage.

"Lie back"

She would not, she thought. She wouldn't just give in. Knife or no knife, she was determined to fight. Launching herself off the bed, she used her head as a battering ram, catching the man in the chest. It caught him off guard, and he stumbled backward.

Her next plan of attack was to wrap both hands around the wrist of the hand holding the knife. Squeezing it in a death grip, she shook until he let go. He swung at her with his free arm, the hand balled into a fist. It caught her on the side of the head. Still, she wouldn't be deterred.

Like she had in the warehouse, she fought for all she was worth. She brought her knee up, catching him in the groin. When he doubled over, she dropped her elbow down hard, striking him in the back. This caused him to fall to the ground.

With her captor temporarily down for the count, Olivia searched for the knife. Her eyes scanned the room quickly, but she couldn't find it. He must have fallen on it. She was going to take her chances and run.

She had taken a few steps toward the door when she felt a hand close around her ankle. She lost her footing, and the floor rose up to meet her. She hit the ground hard, striking her chin as she fell.

Still, she wouldn't give up. Rolling over on her back, she drew her knees up to her chest. As her captor was standing, she timed another kick to the groin. She then struck out with her leg, sweeping him at the knee. It knocked him back to the floor. On hands and knees she tried to crawl away. At this point she was panting from the exertion, but nowhere near ready to give up.

She had almost made it to the door when her leg was pulled backward sharply. She tried to yank it out of the man's grasp. She chanced a glance behind her, and just as she did, she saw him stab a syringe in the back of her knee. He pressed down on the plunger, and within seconds, she felt her body grow warm as the drug filled her system. She slumped on the ground, motionless.

This was different to what he had used before. Olivia hadn't lost consciousness. Her eyes remained open. She was aware of everything going on around her. She just couldn't move. She felt as the man picked her up, and carried her over to the bed.

"Bitch. I was going to leave you untied for awhile. Since you've tried that, though, what you'll get is worse than the tape."

He reached into his pocket and withdrew several zip ties. He used one to bind her wrists together, making it as tight and uncomfortable as possible. Then he took a second, and looped it through. Raising her arms over her head, he fastened that one to the bars on the headboard. He repeated the process with the remaining two zip ties, using them to secure her ankles.

His final step was to put another piece of tape over her mouth, silencing her. Thanks to the paralytic he had given her, she wouldn't be able to move or speak for hours. But he wasn't taking any chances. She had already proven to be very resourceful. Twice now she had attacked him, and very nearly escaped. He couldn't risk her making it three times, or even getting away altogether.

He then went to the table, and retrieved a Polaroid camera. The photo he was about to take would be sent to her partner. Combined with the hair he had collected earlier, it would make quite the package. He took the photo, not caring whether or not her eyes were open for it. Either way would serve a purpose.

Before leaving, he made sure she was looking at him. Then, he slowly removed his mask, revealing his face. Her eyes – the only part of her body she was able to move – widened in shock. Good. She definitely recognized and remembered him. Without saying another word, he turned and left the room.

* * *

Elliot had finished with his meal awhile ago. He'd followed it up with an antacid. He wasn't sure if it was the food, his nerves, or a combination of both, but something was giving him an upset stomach.

As he ate, he'd kept plowing through the case files, trying to find a connection. Maybe that had even contributed to his indigestion.

He stood for a moment, giving himself a brief reprieve from the computer screen. He'd made it all the way to the "M" list of the files though. He was steadily getting through the alphabet. Heading over to the corner, he poured himself a cup of coffee. Maybe a dose of caffeine would be just what he needed to help him plow through the rest.

Taking a sip of the hot beverage, he glanced around the squad room. Fin and Munch were at their desks. They too, were going through computer files. Unlike him, they were looking for any recent parolees from prior cases that could be connected. So far, neither of them had come up with any hits.

The Captain had yet to come out of his office since dinner. Elliot knew he'd been busy fielding phone calls. They were all trying their best to keep this situation quiet, and within the department. If the press got wind of it, all hell would break loose. How would the citizens of the city ever trust the police if they couldn't protect one of their own?

As his mind headed back down that path, more thoughts of self-deprecation filled his mind. Would Olivia ever trust him again? He'd been a complete ass to her today. He thought back to the night prior, when he'd shown up at her door. Without any question, she'd let him in. She always did. He didn't deserve a friend like her, but he wanted her in his life.

It wasn't in his nature to apologize. Yes, when he would have fights with Kathy, he would. But when it came to him and Olivia, they would simply brush it under the rug. They wouldn't speak for a few hours, and then they would let it go. One would buy the other a cup of coffee, or they'd go out to a bar. Then they'd never speak of it again.

He wouldn't do that this time. He owed her an apology. Not only for the way he spoke to her, but for keeping her in the dark. What could he have possibly been thinking? Yes, he was worried about her, but she deserved to know. Everyone told him this was going to blow up in his face, and it had. He knew no one was predicting things would escalate to this degree, and held no anger toward anyone but the person who had taken Olivia. And himself.

He drained his coffee. More out of habit than need, he poured himself another cup. Taking that with him back to his desk, he sat back down again. Even though he knew he shouldn't, he looked at his watch.

Five hours. Olivia had been missing for five hours. And they still hadn't received any contact. At what point should he start getting nervous that there wouldn't be any at all?

George Huang reappeared in the squad room. He'd been helping out with case files too. Now, he asked to speak to Fin. It dawned on Elliot that the psychiatrist would be talking to everyone in the squad. A colleague was missing, everyone was bound to be effected. In addition to checking in with their well-being, he was likely assessing their capability to remain on the case. Since he hadn't been sent home, he guessed that he had passed, despite his earlier outburst.

Thinking about that moment caused him to study his knuckles. They'd stopped hurting a few hours ago, but still were bruised and swollen. He knew if Olivia were here, she'd be the first to admonish him for taking out his anger on the 'defenseless' lockers. It hadn't been the first time he'd done something like that. Not that she minded him hitting things when he was angry. She just preferred he use the punching bag in the gym. Something that offered a little more forgiveness than metal.

Shaking the thoughts from his head, he focused back his attention on the task at hand. Olivia needed him to do this. He couldn't be wasting time letting his mind wander. Scrolling through the list, he was through the rest of the "M" names in no time. When that didn't turn up any possible leads, he typed in a few keystrokes, and moved along in the alphabet.

He'd made it through the "N" section, and was halfway through "O" when Fin returned. It was now Munch's turn. For once, the older man didn't crack any jokes about having to see the psychiatrist privately. Elliot understood why. While he and his partner had a special relationship, everyone had a soft spot for her. He knew he wasn't the only one worried about her safe return. The other men had proven it by committing to stay at the precinct until she was found.

The phone on his desk rang. He stilled. Could this be the call he was waiting for? Knowing that he could begin recording at the press of a button, he answered.

"Special Victims Unit, Detective Stabler speaking."

He felt a mix of emotions when the caller was revealed to be Melinda. While she had no new information to report in terms of DNA or identification of the victims, she had found something interesting. Upon completion of the second autopsy, she'd learned that the woman's natural hair color was blonde, not dark brown. Whomever had killed her had dyed it.

Elliot thanked her for letting him know, then ended the call. The sick feeling in his stomach returned. Temporarily abandoning his computer search, he looked at the photos from the day before again. If their perp was dying the victims hair dark brown, that meant he didn't select them on purpose. They were just random. Olivia had been the real target all along.

He knew that Olivia would be devastated to learn that one, let alone four women had been killed and raped in an attempt to get to her. But when he found her, he wouldn't keep it from her. He'd made that mistake once already. No, he would tell her the truth. Then he would be there to help her come to terms with it.

Thinking about that fact caused his mind to wander. Maybe she knew already. Perhaps whomever had taken her had revealed his sick, twisted game. They had, after all, thought to take a photo of Olivia to leave behind. Purposely fired a gunshot to draw Elliot's attention. It was almost as if they wanted to get caught.

Elliot looked at his watch again. It had been a couple hours since Ryan was in the squad room last. Surely a DNA hit would have popped by now. He promised himself he would get to the "R" section on the list, then call the lab tech. He was almost done with the "O's", as it was a fairly short file.

So absorbed was he in his work, that he barely looked up when Munch returned. With him, came George Huang. Having completed his initial assessment of everyone in the SVU, he was now focused once again on helping. He stood at the board Olivia had set up earlier that day, studying the photographs.

"Are these the only pictures we have?"

He asked the question after spending several minutes looking at the pictures of the dead women. Something was brewing in that mind of his, just no one could figure out what yet.

"There are more in this file"

Elliot handed over the file as he spoke. It was filled with other pictures taken from the crime scene, as well as the reports from the evidence they had logged.

George was still studying the file when Ryan O'Halloran came rushing into the squad room. He had been running so fast to get there, he was out of breath. He held a printout in his hands. Whatever information it contained must have been something drastic, because his hands were shaking.

As anxious as he was to hear what the lab tech had to say, Elliot didn't glance up from the computer immediately. He had just reached the "R" files. He was scrolling through the list of names, and something in his gut told him he would find his answer. Still he listened when Ryan spoke.

"I got a hit on the DNA. I don't know why it didn't pop sooner, this guy's definitely in the system."

He was interrupted when Cragen came out of his office. He'd heard the commotion, and wondered what was going on. Plus, he had just received a troubling phone call.

"What is it Cap?"

Fin's question filled the air. Ryan's news temporarily forgotten.

"I just got a call from Rikers. Apparently there was a breakout last week. A prisoner escaped, and a guard was killed. They only got around to informing us now."

At the same time Fin asked the Captain who the prisoner was, Munch questioned Ryan who hit on the DNA. The man couldn't take the suspense any longer. He was anxious to find out just who had taken Olivia.

Elliot's eyes fell on a name, and his stomach turned. For a very real moment, he thought for certain he was going to lose his dinner. He knew now what both the lab tech, and his Captain were going to say.

The name was glaring at him from the computer screen. It almost seemed like it was mocking him.

"Who was it?" Munch questioned again, impatient now.

The Captain, Ryan, and Elliot all answered simultaneously.

"Gordon Rickett"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: SVU and its characters belong to Dick Wolf. I own nothing.**

* * *

" _Who was it?" Munch questioned again, impatient now._

_The Captain, Ryan, and Elliot all answered simultaneously._

" _Gordon Rickett"_

* * *

Elliot didn't know what to do. Part of him wanted to hit something again, as he had with the lockers earlier. Gordon Rickett. He had a history with the man, that's for sure.

Back when he'd first started on the force, he'd arrested Rickett for suspicion of rape and murder. Unfortunately, there hadn't been enough evidence, and the man had been let go. Then, just last year, he'd been a suspect once again. It was a grueling interrogation.

Everyone knew he was guilty, but once again, they didn't have the evidence to prove it. They'd released him, hoping he would fall back into his old habits. And he did. He kidnapped a young girl. By following the leads, they'd found him before any harm could be done to her. During the subsequent arrest, he had been shot in the shoulder when he'd refused to release his captive.

In fact, it was Olivia who had taken the shot, because she'd feared Elliot would have killed the man. She didn't do it out of concern for Gordon, but to spare Elliot's conscience. Despite the rage that her partner felt toward the criminal, she knew he would never forgive himself if he killed someone out of anger. So she fired her weapon first, saving not only the girl, but her partner as well.

The men in the squad room were all staring at one another. No one had spoken, but it was clear they were all thinking the same thing. Everyone was aware of Rickett's bad blood with Elliot – that went back to his very first arrest. But since she was the one who shot him, he likely held a grudge against Olivia now, too. That made the situation she was in all the more dangerous.

Captain Cragen was the first to speak. While he knew he should try to lead his detectives, and speak words of encouragement, he was in need of some himself. Turning to Dr. Huang, he asked a question. He just wasn't entirely sure he was ready for the answer.

"You're familiar with Rickett and his tendencies. Tell us, Doc, what does this mean for Olivia?"

George pondered the question carefully. This was something he had already been thinking about. From everything he had already studied – the note, the photographs, even the evidence left behind at the warehouse, it was clear that Elliot was the primary target. Olivia was just a means of reaching the goal of torturing the man. Now, his thoughts had changed.

"It was clear from the beginning that this was an act of revenge. I had thought initially, it was just against you, Elliot. Now that we know who the perpetrator is, it seems he has motive against Olivia as well."

Everyone in the squad room, including Reuben and Ryan, listened as the doctor continued to explain. He went on to say that Rickett had likely observed the close relationship between the partners during his interrogation. While he could have easily chosen a member of Elliot's family to exact his revenge, he likely chose Olivia for a two-fold purpose.

Given how close he was to Olivia, Elliot would be worried about her safety. As demonstrated this morning by the layout of her personal items, and the lone photo left behind, Rickett was planning on inflicting a great deal of psychological torture. However, given that Olivia was the one who shot him, it might make her more prone to harm.

There was one piece of information that allowed everyone to breathe just a little bit easier. Given his profile, Huang did not think that Rickett's intent would be to rape Olivia. Yes, he did believe the man was responsible for the rape and murder of the four victims that had been found the previous day. However, he felt that was just part of some grand scheme to get Elliot involved with the case.

Elliot had had enough. He couldn't listen anymore. The 'what-ifs' were driving him crazy. He needed to know answers concretely. With his frustration at peak levels, his anger was barely being kept in check. How could he not have considered Gordon Rickett a suspect? The hair in pigtails was a signature of his. Why had he taken for granted that the man was in prison? Resisting the urge to sweep everything off his desk in one violent motion, he turned to face the doctor.

"Yes or no, doc. Will Rickett make contact? Or is he just going to leave me twisting in the wind, wondering what the hell he is doing to my partner?"

Elliot's voice had risen to a shout. Despite this, no one in the room so much as flinched. They had all expected this reaction from the man. In fact, they were surprised he had stayed calm for as long as he did. Only George had been privy to his earlier outburst in the locker room.

"Yes, Elliot. He will make contact. My guess would be sometime tomorrow morning."

Swiping one hand down his face, Elliot exhaled sharply. Tomorrow morning? Why wait so long? What purpose could that possibly serve?

He knew all of the answers to his own questions before he could even put voice to them. Rickett was waiting simply because he could. The longer he waited, the more Elliot would worry. The more time that passed, is more time spent wondering just what Olivia was going through. Especially to a man who works these kinds of cases for living. A man who knows how important time is when it comes to finding a missing person.

The men talked for a few minutes more. Then Reuben and Ryan left. Both promised to stay in touch with any new information. They were also working on the case around the clock. However, to ensure that they were in top form, each of them were going to catch a few hours of sleep, then get right back to work.

* * *

Cragen tried to encourage Elliot to go up to the cribs to sleep, but the detective insisted he couldn't. Not just yet. The news of who their perp was had him rattled. Plus he was still keyed up from that last cup of coffee. At the reproachful look his Captain gave him, he promised the man that he would get some rest soon, though. Looking at his watch, he saw that it was just after ten.

Since Elliot wasn't going to rest, Munch asked if he could take the first shift. No one argued with the man. He started to head for the stairs, but made everyone promise that they would wake him if there were any developments. He also asked for someone to come and wake him in three hours.

After Munch had left, Cragen announced that he, too, was going to catch a few hours of rest in his office. Like the elder detective, he wanted woken immediately if there was anything new to report in the case. He also strongly advised Huang, Fin, and Elliot that they were to take their turns at some point, too. Sleep may be in short supply, but everyone was to at least try. It didn't need saying that it is what Olivia would want. For everyone to take care of themselves.

Elliot still made no moves to sit back down at his desk. After conferring briefly with Fin, he moved to turn off some of the harsh overhead lights. They still needed some to continue their work, but too many of them were contributing to his headache. He needed to be able to focus.

His next step was to go to Olivia's desk. Knowing she wouldn't mind, he checked the drawers until he found what he was looking for – aspirin. Shaking two tablets into his palm, he replaced the bottle and headed for the break room to purchase a bottled water. There would be no more coffee for him tonight.

Elliot returned to the squad room, hoping the medicine he had taken would work quickly. Part of him felt bad about taking it. He knew that if Olivia were in pain right now, no one was giving her anything to ease it. But he also knew he had to take care of himself, so he remained in top form. He owed that to his partner.

Sitting back in his chair, he rolled up to the desk. He cleared his computer screen, as there was no longer any need to keep going through the database of names. Instead, he began accessing all available information he could find on Gordon Rickett.

The house he had used for his previous crimes, where they had arrested him the year prior, had been sold. In all actuality, it had been demolished. A new residence now stood on the same property. The realty company who had bought the original house felt that, with its history, it wouldn't be a good sale.

Elliot brushed that to the side. He also made a mental note to contact the prison tomorrow. Anything they could tell him about Rickett's life on the inside would be very beneficial. Maybe he could even ask George to help. The psychiatrist's insight would certainly be appreciated.

A faint beeping noise caught his attention. It was coming from his cell phone. At first, he thought it was an incoming message. Then, he realized it was just alerting him to a low battery. Pulling a spare charging cord out of his desk drawer, he plugged it into the power strip at his feet.

It was imperative that he keep his phone charged at all times. He didn't know what method of contact Rickett was going to use, and the last thing he wanted was to miss a call. Heaven forbid if that were to happen, and the man were to somehow punish Olivia for it. He'd never forgive himself. He was already feeling guilty enough that she was missing.

Coming to a dead end with his computer search, he refocused his attention on the pictures from this afternoon. The thing that bothered him the most was that Olivia's handcuffs were left behind. That meant Rickett must have brought some type of restraint with him. He thought of the day before, and all the trash bags they had found at the various crime scenes.

He tried not to let his mind focus on the fact that there were condoms present. Instead he thought about the other items. Each bag also contained gloves, duct tape, and rope. The gloves easily explained the pattern they had found on each of the women's throats.

Picking up one of the photos, he studied them again. While the woman may have been restrained with either the tape or the rope at some point, that didn't match up with the ligature marks on her wrists and ankles. No, the marks were too thin. Even handcuffs wouldn't account for that type of bruising. Elliot racked his brain trying to think of what could cause that type of mark.

Zip Ties.

He could see it now in his mind's eye, the bendable pieces of plastic wrapped harshly around the vulnerable skin. Pulled so tight that it would not only leave a mark, but also cut off circulation. The extremities would grow numb, making it harder for whomever was tied up to fight back.

Despite his every effort to not go down that road, his mind traveled there anyway. He tried to look at the next photo, but instead, all he could see was Olivia. His brain seemed to superimpose her face over the image of the victim.

It became his partner he saw, eyes open, staring at nothing. Hand prints around her throat, where someone had squeezed the very breath from her body. Shaking his head, he blinked rapidly. The distorted image in front of him returned to normal once more.

Putting the photographs of the victims to the side, he then studied the ones taken in the warehouse earlier today. Even now, hours later, seeing the baseball bat troubled him. While they'd not found any blood on it, there were no fingerprints either. Whomever had held it must have been wearing gloves. That didn't matter, because thanks to the blood samples, they knew who had taken Olivia.

It didn't matter to him that they'd found no traces of blood on the bat. He still knew, instinctively, that she'd been hit with it. Maybe even more than once. He tried to imagine the scene in his mind as it could have played out.

Rickett would have tried to sneak up behind Olivia. That much was for certain. Upon hearing any type of noise behind her, she'd have spun around, shining her flashlight in that direction. However, she wouldn't have drawn her weapon. Especially in light of their argument. Despite the words he'd hurled at her in anger, she'd have suspected he was checking up on her, doubting her capabilities.

As soon as she would have turned, Rickett would have slammed the bat down on her wrists. His intent would have been to disarm, as he wouldn't have known if she'd have had her gun.

The next blow would likely have been to the rib cage. Besides causing extreme pain, it would serve a dual purpose of knocking the wind out of her. When she doubled over, gasping for breath, a third strike to her back would have knocked her to the ground.

He shook his head. There was no way of knowing if his theory was correct. But his gut told him he was. Just like he knew that at some point she had fought back. She had fought back until the moment she had been injected with whatever was in that syringe. She had made Rickett bleed.

Elliot suspected she had used the palm strike that she was so fond of. She even taught that move to survivors of assault, to give them a sense of control over their lives.

What bothered him the most was that in all that she was going through, she never once called out. The pain she must have endured. He dropped his head into his hands. He hoped and prayed that she wasn't suffering now. That Gordon wasn't continually torturing her. As it had earlier, the words from the note he'd gotten the night before kept coming back to him.

" _Unlike the others, she will suffer. And it will be all your fault_ "

Trying to pull himself from his thoughts, he glanced briefly at his watch. It was now nearing one in the morning. The Captain and Munch would both be up soon. Then, he and Fin would take their turns at getting some rest. Elliot didn't know how he'd possibly be able to sleep, but he was going to try. He'd do whatever it took to remain on this case.

* * *

Gordon Rickett sat in the main room of the house he had rented. He knew no one would ever think to look for him here. Plus, he wouldn't be staying here for very long. Once his plan was set in motion, he would move the bitch to a different location.

He was a bit angry with himself, though. It hadn't been his intention to use the paralytic on her so soon. He had such a short supply of the drug. It was very important that he save a dose of it for the final part of his plan.

The last thing he'd expected was for the detective to strike out the way she had. He'd underestimated her, that was for certain. He wouldn't make that mistake again. She must be kept bound at all times.

Looking at the clock, he realized that soon he would have to give her some more water. When he'd only given her a small amount earlier today, that had been part of his plan. To torment her. In reality, he figured he could let her have a whole bottle of water a day.

That amount was still well below the amount of water doctors suggest you drink daily for optimum health. However, it would ensure she wouldn't dehydrate. He still hadn't decided whether or not he would give her food. He was leaning toward no, but wanted to do more research on how fast a person could starve to death. Everything must go according to plan, otherwise his revenge against Detective Stabler would not be complete.

As he thought about the woman he was holding captive, anger consumed him. Twice now, she'd gotten the better of him. He'd thought for certain she'd broken his nose earlier today in the warehouse. It had taken awhile for the bleeding to stop. The swelling had yet to go down.

That didn't compare to the tenderness he still felt in his groin. She'd gotten him there not just once, but three times. Once in the warehouse, and twice just a few hours ago when she'd tried to escape. That had been partly why he'd gotten so furious with her, and used the paralytic versus another sedative. He wanted to instill a little bit of fear in her.

It hadn't worked though. Any fear that might have been in her eyes was only fleeting at best. The only expression he was able to read on her face was one of anger and defiance. He remembered the moment he'd held the gun to her head in the warehouse. She hadn't even reacted with fear then. She'd frozen, but that seemed to be driven from a career taught skill. If he'd not had the sedative, its doubtful his plan would have worked out the way it did.

He was startled from his thoughts when the phone rang. It wasn't the land-line. No one had that number. He was keeping that strictly for when he made a certain call to Stabler. No, this call was coming to his burner phone.

"Hello."

"It's me, Matt. I was able to get what you need. I'll be over on Thursday to help you finish the plan."

As quickly as the phone had rung, the call ended. Gordon was left alone with his thoughts once more.

Matthew Adams was a former cell mate from prison. Not the one who had taught him about computers though, this was someone different. Matt wasn't with him in prison long, though. The charges against him had been dropped due to lack of evidence. However, they'd kept in touch.

After his arrest, Matt had been fired from his old job. He'd worked as a nurse in a hospital. When he'd been accused of behaving inappropriately with female patients, his job was terminated immediately. Now the only job he could get that was remotely involved with the medical field was at a local blood bank.

Matt had his own grudge against Benson and Stabler, as they were the arresting officers in his case. He blamed them for his having been fired. It didn't matter that he was actually guilty of the crimes he had been accused of.

When he'd told Matt of his plans, his new friend immediately wanted to help. For a price, of course. Rickett was about to turn him down, until he learned where the man had been working since his release.

Matt worked at the blood bank. The very same one that Olivia Benson frequented to make her donations. She never saw him though, because he made it a point to always go on break when he saw that she had signed in. The woman had no clue that a former suspect she had arrested worked there.

This had allowed Gordon and Matt to cook up the perfect scheme. None of Olivia's blood ever made it to the donation log. Matt had taken every bag. He kept it in his refrigerator, just waiting for the perfect time. Prior to Monday, they'd had three bags. Now they had four. It was almost time to set the plan in motion.

Gordon smiled to himself as he thought about the events of the past few days. It had been Matt, not he, who had raped and strangled those women. What the other man didn't realize was he had video evidence of everything. Should his new 'friend' attempt to double-cross him, he'd go down too.

In fact, he thinks he will get his friend in trouble anyway. He has a box with all the evidence in it. Perhaps he will send it to the police before his grand finale later this week. He hasn't made any attempt to fool himself. He knows, that after what he plans to do, there isn't any way he is getting out of this alive. He doesn't care. Just as long as Detective Benson doesn't survive either.

* * *

Olivia lay on the bed. Her arms and legs were tingling. She knew it was because whatever drug she had been given that had paralyzed her was wearing off. Part of her was feeling frustrated and hopeless, but she wouldn't allow herself to cry. It would serve no point. Plus, she knew without question that her squad was looking for her. That they would find her.

She was also reeling from the revelation of just who her captor was. Gordon Rickett. They hadn't even received a notification that he'd been released from prison. Had something gone wrong with the court system again? Was there another technicality that had allowed him to go free?

With a realization that caused her to grow ill, she realized the truth. No. It was nothing like what she'd imagined. This man had escaped. He had nothing to lose, nothing to fear. That made him even more dangerous. She began to wonder now just what his intentions were.

Was it just to torture Elliot? If that were the case, why take her? Why not a member of Elliot's family? She berated herself for even thinking that way. Despite her current predicament, she was immensely relieved that it was her who had been taken.

She had no one. No one to miss her, no one to mourn her. If things ended badly, she could die with a clear conscience knowing that Elliot's family had been spared. Would her partner even care about what happened to her now? She knew that Fin, Munch, and the Captain would. So would Huang and Melinda. Even Reuben and Ryan would care.

Eventually though, they would all go back to their daily routines. It would be as if she had never existed in the first place. At least, that was what she told herself. At one point, she would have said that Elliot would have cared if she were killed. But now, after their fight yesterday...she couldn't say she was sure. He had sounded so final.

The sound of footsteps pulled her from her thoughts. She turned her head toward the door. Gordon stepped into the room. He hadn't bothered to put the mask back on. What would have been the point? She'd already seen him. This only enforced her thoughts that she wasn't meant to survive this ordeal. In her experience, captors only revealed their faces when they didn't intend to leave any witnesses alive.

He moved closer to the bed, still not speaking. She studied his face. So intent was she in her earlier attempt to escape, she had missed the bruising that was present. His nose was misshapen and swollen. She wouldn't go so far to say she had broken it, but it definitely would have caused him a great deal of pain. Good. With luck, she had caused it to bleed, too. Maybe even left some evidence behind so that her squad would be able to identify him.

Gordon stopped by the side of the bed now. It was clear he was trying to figure out what to say to her. Reaching into his pocket, he withdrew the same knife he'd had earlier. Waving it in her direction, he spoke.

"I'm going to untie you so you can use the bathroom again. If you even _think_ about trying what you did before, I'll slit your throat. Understand me?"

She nodded. She didn't trust her voice. Now was definitely not the time to test the man. He meant what he said. If she was going to get out of this alive, she had to wait for the right moment. This was not it.

Gordon cut through the ties anchoring her wrists to the bed first. However, he left her wrists bound together. Next, he moved toward her feet. Those, he cut both the ties that held her to the bed, as well as the ones that joined her ankles. Olivia figured that made sense, as she couldn't exactly walk any other way.

Once her legs were free, he pulled her to a sitting position, then to her feet. With the drugs still swirling in her system, she swayed slightly. It almost felt as though she were drunk. He stood behind her, and the knife was held at her throat.

"Now, walk."

She obeyed the instruction she was given. He followed along behind her, leading her to the bathroom once more. Once there, he spun her around. The knife flicked out again, cutting at the bindings to her wrists. He shoved her through the door, this time giving her a three minute warning.

She had no sooner finished washing her hands when the door opened again. This time, she had not tempted fate, and chanced drinking water. Even though she was so very thirsty. She couldn't risk the possible punishment.

"Hold out your hands"

She did as she was told. He reached into his pocket, removing another zip tie. She realized he was going to bind her wrists here. He wasn't going to risk another escape attempt on her part. While the cable was pulled tightly, it didn't seem to be as harsh as before. Either that, or her hands were still so numb, she couldn't really tell.

After she was restrained again, he took his position behind her. The knife was back at her throat, the blade glancing off her skin. She followed his lead, and walked when he nudged her. He led her back to the bed, and she sat down when she was told.

"I'm trusting you. If you so much as even move an inch by the time I get back, you're dead."

Olivia said nothing. She didn't even nod as way to acknowledge her response. She just sat there, motionless. It typically wasn't in her nature to be like this, but for now, she was going to obey instructions.

Part of her hoped that he was going to get her a drink.

Her wish came true. Moments later, Gordon reappeared in the room. He carried with him a bottle of water. Like before, this one was also factory sealed. He uncapped it, and held it out to her.

Though it was awkward for her to hold, given the way her hands were bound, she was able to manage. She brought the bottle to her lips, and took a drink. Unlike the way she had earlier, she didn't guzzle it. She sipped the water, savoring the taste. She had drunk about one third of it when it was taken away from her. Gordon put the cap back on it, and set it on the chair she had been sitting in when she first awoke. He then moved the chair toward the head of the bed.

"I'm going to set it here if you want a drink later."

Olivia was puzzled by this action. This was something new. Her facial expression must have given her away, because her captor explained to her his reasoning.

"If you behave, and don't try to escape, I'll give you one bottle of water a day. How you ration it out is up to you."

Despite the fact that it made her ill to thank this man for anything, she heard herself utter the words. The last thing she wanted was any comfort – however small – to be taken away. For right now, she had water, and she had access to a bathroom. It wasn't luxury accommodations by any means, but it would help her survive.

"Lie back."

Again, she did as she was told. Was he going to tie her to the headboard again? She waited for him to harshly grab her arms and pull them above her head. Instead, he walked away for a moment, and returned with a lightweight blanket.

"You can use this if you get cold. I'm going against my better judgment, and just leaving your hands bound for now. If you try anything, you'll be tied up like before."

With that, he turned to leave. He turned out the light on his way out, plunging the room into darkness. The last thing she heard was the sound of a key turning, and she knew he had locked her in. She was trapped. There would be no escape attempt tonight. Turning on her side, she closed her eyes. She would try and get some rest. She was going to need her energy for whatever awaited her tomorrow.

* * *

Elliot stirred in his sleep. Someone was calling his name. In his dreams, it was Olivia. No matter where he searched, he couldn't find her. Doors would open to empty rooms. He'd hear a lone gunshot echo over and over – only to rush into that area of the warehouse to find her gone, and blood staining the floor.

Someone called out to him again. And again. He opened his eyes, and it took him a moment to realize where he was. Looking toward the door of the cribs, he saw Fin standing there. This puzzled him, as the man was supposed to be resting at the same time he was.

Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he looked at his watch. When he saw what time it was, he glared at his coworker. Fin, who had been anticipating such a reaction, held his palms up in a defensive gesture.

Before Elliot could say anything, it was Fin who spoke first. He knew how angry the other man was. Frankly, he didn't blame him. It hadn't been his idea to let Elliot sleep so long. Even though he had agreed that it was necessary.

"Calm down, man."

Elliot swung his legs over the side of the bed, and stood. Stalking over to where Fin was, he got right in the man's face. He wasn't afraid of making his anger known. How could they do this to him?

"Calm down? You let me sleep for six hours, while _Olivia is missing_ , and you want me to calm down?"

Fin didn't react to his colleague's anger. He had expected this reaction. While he and Elliot didn't always get along, he felt in this case, he was justified in his response.

"This wasn't my doing, Elliot. It was on the orders of Dr. Huang, and the Cap."

He paused for a moment, to let the words sink in. Then he added to it.

"We haven't heard anything. I promise you, if we had, someone would have come to get you."

Elliot could still feel the tension rolling off his body in waves. But the anger was starting to dissipate. He knew their intentions were coming from a good place. And truth be told, he did feel rested. He moved toward his locker, and grabbed a few items out of it.

"Tell Cragen I'll be down in a few minutes. I'm going to grab a quick shower."

Fin nodded and left, closing the door behind him. Elliot gathered his towel and the other items he'd removed from his locker, and went into the bathroom.

He showered quickly, not bothering to enjoy the feel of the hot spray as it hit his sore muscles. Sleeping in the cribs always seemed to leave an ache in the body. The beds definitely weren't designed for comfort.

But that didn't matter now. This shower wasn't for pleasure. It was perfunctory. To wake himself up, and get clean for the day. He rinsed off the last of the soap, and quickly toweled off. Wrapping it around his waist, he walked back out to his locker.

Rather than putting on a suit and tie, he opted for a casual look today. He knew the Captain wouldn't mind. Most likely, he'd be at the precinct all day waiting for a phone call. Or going over evidence from the past couple of days.

Once he was dressed in jeans and a polo, he slipped on a pair of sneakers. A final glance at his watch told him he'd spent a grand total of ten minutes getting ready. He headed down the steps to the squad room. Though he'd sworn it off last night, he was badly in need of a cup of coffee this morning.

He reached the squad room floor, and his first stop was his desk to retrieve his mug. Then he headed for the coffeepot. Pouring himself a cup of the strong brew, he left it black. He drank it down in four quick gulps, paying no attention to the taste. Then he poured a second cup. This one he fixed with cream and sugar, then carried back to his desk.

Elliot made no attempt to speak to Huang or the Captain. He'd thought it over while in the shower, and decided to just let the anger go. Instead, he planned to say something to Fin later on. The man hadn't deserved the outburst he'd laid on him.

He turned on his computer, and entered his log in information. As he waited for the system to start up, he attention was drawn to a delivery person entering the room. They were carrying a large box filled with food. Had someone ordered something? Getting up from his chair, he went to greet them.

"Can I help you?"

The delivery person, whose hands were full, set the box on the nearest desk. It just happened to be Olivia's. Then he pulled a slip of paper out of his pocket.

"Delivery for Manhattan SVU."

Elliot was really curious now. So were the other members. The Captain had come out of his office, along with George. Fin and Munch had also crowded around the desk. They were all looking at the box with a state of wonder. Then they looked at one another. Everyone took turns shaking their heads. No one was admitting to ordering the food.

Though the smells were already making his mouth start to water, Elliot knew it would have to be sent back. It must be a mistake. Perhaps someone on another floor had ordered it. Then the delivery man spoke up.

"You don't owe anything gentlemen. This is already paid for."

"But who sent it to us?"

The question came from the Captain, the first of the men who found the ability to speak. As he turned to leave, the man looked at the slip again, and provided them with the name of their benefactor.

"It says here it was ordered by one Kathy Stabler."

With that said, he started to leave. He even refused to accept a tip from any of the men, stating that it had already been taken of. He wished them good day, then excused himself.

Fin and Munch went to work unpacking the food. A fruit salad was packed in a large bowl, and even included small cups to divide into individual servings. There was a tray full of pastries. At the bottom was a selection of breakfast sandwiches. They had even thought to provide utensils and napkins.

Elliot didn't move to help himself to the food right away. His first thought was of Kathy. Despite everything they had gone through yesterday, she was still being generous enough to take care of him. Not just him – the squad as a whole. He had no doubt that she knew they would be devoting all their time and energy into finding Olivia. The fact that she cared enough to make sure they ate breakfast meant a lot. He made a note to call her a little later, and thank her personally.

The men helped themselves to a sandwich and a pastry apiece, along with a cup of fruit. Then they settled at their respective desks. It went without saying that they would work as they ate. While they were all still taking care of their own needs, the primary goal was still to find Olivia.

* * *

Gordon woke up, angry with himself for having slept so long. He relaxed momentarily when he realized that Detective Benson would still be where he left her. He'd locked her in, and the room where he was keeping her had no windows.

He dressed in a hurry. Then he went to the kitchen and made himself something to eat. Just because he wasn't planning on feeding that bitch, didn't mean he was going to deny himself food. Hell, he thought he was being generous enough giving her one bottle of water a day. He'd even given her a blanket last night while she slept.

Shaking those thoughts from his head, he focused on the game plan for today. He had a phone call to make. He'd have to be sure to use the burner phone, so it couldn't be traced. It was too soon for that.

He finished the last of his breakfast, and put the plate in the sink. Washing his hands, he dried them on a dish towel. Then he moved into the other room, and pulled on a pair of gloves. It was very important that he not transfer any fingerprints to what he was about to touch.

Gathering a large envelope, he first placed inside the ponytail he had cut from her head yesterday. He also picked up the Polaroid he'd taken of her after he'd injected her with the paralytic. Looking at it now, he realized the photo had turned out even better than he could have hoped.

She'd already been bound with the zip ties at this point, and secured to the bed. A piece of tape was covering her mouth. Thanks to the drug he'd given her, her eyes were open and unfocused. It was the perfect photo to torture Elliot Stabler with.

Adding it to the package, he pulled the strip off the back, and sealed the envelope. He'd made certain to get the kind with adhesive backing. No way was he going to make a mistake, and lick an envelope. That would provide the police with his DNA, alerting them to his identity too soon. He still worried that he'd possibly left something behind the day before.

He calmed himself with the knowledge that even if they found out who he was, they'd never guess his location. Not in a million years. Plus maybe it would be to his benefit if Stabler knew exactly who had taken his partner. The detective was aware of his history. Would know exactly what he'd be capable of. It made the revenge that much sweeter.

His next stop was the bedroom, where he donned his disguise for going out in public. Contacts to change his eye color, plus a wig giving him the appearance of longer and darker hair.

The last touches were to add a hooded sweatshirt, and sunglasses. Considering the fact that he didn't even recognize his own reflection, he doubted anyone else would know who he was.

Not bothering to check on the detective just yet this morning, he pulled back on the gloves. It was a good thing the weather had started to turn. No one would be suspicious of him wearing them. He gathered the package in his hands, and left where he'd been staying.

It was a longer distance than he'd planned to walk to get to the courier's office. But he couldn't risk taking the car. If it were to get ticketed, or even towed by some random streak of bad luck, his plan would be shot to hell.

There were three courier shops in the area. He'd scouted them out a few days ago, right when he'd broken free of prison. The first two were a little more upscale. They were likely to have working security cameras, and therefore, not a good option.

The third one on the list, while not as reputable, would serve its purpose. It was more run-down. Gordon suspected that some dealers used it as a front to run their drugs. He hoped they wouldn't be too hesitant to deliver to a package to a police station. Just in case, he was willing to pay extra.

Upon entering the shop, he was pleased to see he was the lone customer there. Scanning the room quickly, he spied a camera in the corner. His nerves were quickly put at ease once he recognized that it was there merely for show. There was no red light, nothing to indicate that it was in working order.

He sauntered up to the window, rang the bell to indicate he was seeking service. Within moments, someone appeared on the other side. It was a woman, and she barely even looked at him. Good.

"How can I help you?"

The woman sounded bored, like she could barely be bothered with her job. He really couldn't have picked a more perfect place.

"You do deliveries within the hour, correct?"

"That's what the sign says."

Clearly this woman was not in the mood for small talk. He handed over the package. It had already been addressed. Her eyes widened when she noticed who it was being sent to.

"Why are you sending something to a cop? We're not looking for any trouble."

Before she could ask any more questions, he slipped the cost of delivery under the glass, followed by a fifty dollar bill. Then he spoke in a low tone.

"Delivery in less than one hour. I was never here, understand?"

Her palm closed around the money. Though she knew it was wrong, she was low on making rent this month. This was just enough to help make ends meet. Without making eye contact with the man standing in front of her, she replied.

"Your package will be delivered sir. Thank you, and please don't hesitate to use our service again."

Gordon turned and stalked out of the shop. Step one of his plan was in motion. He had to get back to the house before beginning step two.

He walked quickly, keeping his head down. Though in disguise, he still had to be careful to not attract any unwanted attention.

He made it back to the house in record time. No one was around as he climbed up the steps and let himself through the door. Once inside he headed into the main room. Even though he knew that Stabler would undoubtedly request to talk to his partner, he wouldn't permit that. He also couldn't risk being in the same room as her when he made the call. She simply couldn't be trusted. No matter what he threatened her with, he thinks she would still try and give away his identity.

Picking up the phone, he scrolled through the list of contacts he had transferred in the day before. The real decision was what phone line to call. Should he dial Detective Stabler's personal cell number, or call him at his desk at work? Without a doubt, both lines were already set up with tracing equipment.

After thinking it over, he decided to go with the desk line for now. He could always call the cell number next time. It wasn't as though it was going to be a lengthy conversation anyway. He didn't really even plan on letting the Detective get a word in edgewise. This was to let Stabler know who was making the rules. Who was in control.

It took him awhile to find the name he'd been looking for in the list. He'd been mistakenly looking under the "S" for Stabler. Instead, it was categorized under "El-work". That only proved to him just how close the partners were.

As a final act before completing the call, he grabbed the voice distorter he'd picked up at a novelty store, along with a small digital recorder. The distorter was to disguise his voice as much as possible, as well as give the call a sinister tone. The recorder, on the other hand, would be used to tape whatever Stabler had to say. Once several key words were spoken, he would splice them together. When played back to Detective Benson, she would think her partner didn't want her back. After the fight he'd witnessed yesterday, that part of his plan would now work perfectly.

With everything in place, he pressed the 'dial' key, and lifted the phone to his ear. The only thing left to do was to wait for Detective Stabler to answer.

* * *

At the sixteenth precinct, the delivered breakfast had long since disappeared. The detectives, along with Doctor Huang, were hard at work.

Not long after they'd finished eating, Reuben Morales had come upstairs to join them. He'd brought along his laptop, so he could continue along with other projects. But he wanted to be present in case there were any calls from Gordon Rickett today. The faster they could trace his location, the faster they would find Olivia.

They'd also received word from Ryan. The remnants in the syringe had been identified as diazepam. It was better known by the name brand Valium.

Upon hearing this news, all heads had turned in George's direction. It seemed everyone was holding their collective breath waiting for the doctor to explain. Could this drug be fatal to Olivia? What were the risks involved?

Unfortunately, George didn't have all the necessary information to put everyone at ease. They knew what drug she had been given, but there was no way of knowing just how much.

Elliot shared his theory, that if the intention had been to kill Olivia outright, Gordon would have left behind her body for him to find. George agreed.

They were continuing the conversation further, and everyone was contributing. All of a sudden, the shrill sound of a telephone ringing cut through the air. Every head in the room turned toward Elliot's desk.

Reuben moved into place behind his equipment while Elliot sat down in his chair. He waited as the man slipped on a set of headphones, then gave him the thumbs up sign. Only then did he pick up the receiver.

"Special Victims Unit. Detective Stabler speaking."

He was greeted by silence on the other end of the line. Just as he was about to hang up, figuring it was a wrong number, he heard breathing. He felt his fingers curl into a fist in anticipation. This was the call he'd been waiting for.

"Detective Stabler. I believe I have something – or should I say _someone_ – of value to you."

Even though he was furious with the man on the other end of the line, Elliot tried to keep his temper in check. He had to stick to the script. Plus if he got angry, Olivia would be the one to suffer. For now, he'd have to play along with Gordon's game.

"What is it you want?"

"I don't want anything. It's simple, really. I'm going to kill Detective Benson, and there isn't anything you can do about it."

Elliot felt the fury rise in him now, after hearing those words. Even worse, with the conversation on speaker, everyone else in the room had heard them too. He chanced a glance over at Reuben, hoping that the trace was working. The man gave a regretful shake of his head.

Thoughts were racing through his head at the pace of a mile a minute. He wasn't sure what to say next. He had to draw out this call so the trace could be complete. But his heart was aching with those words. He was going to kill Olivia.

Wait a minute – he'd said 'going to kill'. That meant Olivia was still alive. He hadn't done anything to her yet. Perhaps he could still be reasoned with.

"I want to talk to Olivia. So I can have proof she is still alive."

Laughter echoed down the line. Much like the tone of the call, it was sinister. There was nothing that said the man found anything about the situation humorous.

"You seem to forget something, Stabler. You don't get to call the shots. We're playing by my rules here, not yours. As for proof, you'll get that soon enough."

Elliot found himself ready to lose his temper. He'd have proof soon enough? What could he possibly mean by that? Again, Gordon taunted him with laughter. So far, though, Elliot had chosen not to admit he was aware of his identity.

"You know, Detective. I thought you'd be thanking me. After all, I did you a favor."

Elliot was confused. Still, he tried to draw the conversation out, desperate to complete the trace.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Your conversation with your partner yesterday. At the warehouse, remember? You told her you wanted her to stay out of your life. I've merely ensured she would do just that."

Again Elliot's hands clenched into fists. Fuck the script. He was going to blow.

"Listen to me you bastard. I don't care about my job. I don't care about the badge. I'm going to find you. And if you've hurt Olivia in any way, you son of a bitch, I'll kill you myself!"

The line went dead.

Berating himself for losing his temper, Elliot looked to Reuben. He was praying to every saint he could think of, in the hopes that the trace had gone through. One look at the man sitting across from him, and he knew that it hadn't.

Resisting the urge to curse out loud, Elliot stormed out of the squad room. He headed up the stairs to the roof. He needed some time to think. The one thing he didn't notice as he left was that he was being followed.

Pushing the door open for rooftop access, he took in a deep breath of fresh air. He was grateful wasn't raining today, although he wouldn't have cared even if it were. He walked over toward the side of the building, and braced his palms against the railing. As the conversation from only minutes earlier continued to replay in his head, he berated himself for allowing his anger to get the better of him.

Hearing footsteps approach, he spoke without turning around. He knew who had followed.

"I'm sorry. I know what I did was unprofessional. I just couldn't help myself."

The Captain's voice was understanding.

"I know, Elliot. Truth be told, you said what we were all thinking. Only thing is, you and I both know that you shouldn't have said it. There's a script to be followed in these types of situations."

Elliot could only nod. He turned then, to face his superior officer. He mentally braced himself for the news that he'd been taken off the case and was being sent home.

"Don't let it happen again."

Again, the Captain's voice was kind, but also left no room for argument. It was a final warning. He wasn't taking Elliot off the case, but made it clear that the behavior he was exhibiting wouldn't be tolerated. Elliot nodded his agreement. He was about to speak again, to apologize, when the door to the roof burst open.

"Cap, Elliot! You both need to come downstairs!"

It was Fin, and he was out of breath. Something had happened. Sure enough, the next words out of his mouth confirmed that fact.

"A package has just been delivered."

Elliot felt an uneasiness in the pit of his stomach that only increased with the next words out of Fin's mouth.

"It's for you, Elliot."

* * *

Gordon was busy at the computer. He'd borrowed it from his friend Matt. Something else that ensured these crimes couldn't be traced back to him, even if they did discover his escape from prison. All the evidence was pointing to Matt.

He'd uploaded the conversation with Detective Stabler, and was now working with the software to edit it. The great part about this program, was it allowed him to not just hear, but see the words. He studied them carefully, trying to figure out just what it was he wanted to get across. As it came to him, a sadistic smile spread across his face.

He finished the editing, then sent the new message back to the digital recorder. Putting it in his pocket, he went into the kitchen. There, he collected a bottle of water. It would be the only thing he would give the detective today. If she hadn't finished the one from the day before, he would take what remained with him. She'd have to learn how to ration better.

He went to the room where he was keeping her, and unlocked the door. She was sitting up in the bed, her back against the headboard. It almost seemed as though she was anticipating his arrival. Still, she didn't say anything to him.

"Do you need to use the bathroom?"

Her only response was a nod in the affirmative. As he had the previous two times he'd taken her, he stood behind her. He made certain to keep the knife at her throat. She'd already gotten the drop on him twice. He wasn't going to risk it happening a third time.

Only when they reached the bathroom door, did he spin her around. He cut the plastic that was keeping her wrists bound. Like before, he gave her a time limit. Then he allowed her to enter the small room and shut the door behind her.

While he was waiting for her to finish, he reached into his pocket for another zip tie. He'd need to restrain her again when she came back out. Checking his watch, he noticed her time was almost up. That was when his ears honed in on a certain sound. Pressing his ear to the door, he tried to listen carefully.

There it was. The sound of running water. It was going on for way too long. No one takes that much time to wash their hands. The bitch was sneaking extra water to drink. After he'd been so generous to allow her to have some. He wouldn't make that mistake again. She'd better enjoy that drink, because it would be the last one she ever took on her own. From now on, he'd have to monitor everything.

Giving her a moment's reprieve in the bathroom, he stalked out to the kitchen to grab a wrench. He wanted her to see what he was about to do. Then he stormed back down the hall and barged into the bathroom. Setting the tool down on the sink, he grabbed both of her wrists in one hand.

Rather than bind them in front of her, as he had been doing, he brought them behind her back. He knew he was being extra harsh with her, but he didn't care. It took all his willpower not to strangle her on sight. But he couldn't deviate from his plan. He had to remain calm.

Once she was bound, he forced her into a corner of the room, away from the door. He then closed the door, so that they were both inside. He grabbed the wrench, and proceeded to remove both the hot and cold handles from the faucet. Now there was no way to turn on water. When he glanced at her, the look on her face gave away the fact that she knew she'd been caught.

He grabbed her by the elbow again, dragging her with him. Once they were in the hallway, he led her toward the room where he'd been keeping her. Instead of allowing her to lie on the bed again, he shoved her back into the chair. He tied each of her ankles separately to the front chair legs, so there was no way for her to escape. Not without taking the chair with her.

As a final touch, he put a strip of tape over her mouth. She hadn't said a word to him yet today, but he didn't care. He also knew that by taping her mouth shut, she was dependent solely on her nose for breathing.

Then he grabbed the bottle of water that was left on the chair from the night before, along with the one he had brought in for her this morning. Unscrewing the caps, he turned them both upside down, spilling the contents all over the carpeted floor. He could tell from her expression that he had gotten the message across. Now it was time to tell – and show – her something else.

"I spoke to your partner, Detective Stabler, this morning."

Despite the fact that she made every effort to appear disinterested, he could tell that she was curious. Now was the time to inflict the most psychological damage. Reaching into his pocket for the recorder, he pulled it out to show to his captive.

"I didn't think you'd believe me, so I taped our conversation."

She looked at the device in his hand warily. Judging by the expression on her face, it was almost as if she thought it would explode or something. Gordon had to try to keep from smiling. This was going to be so much fun. He was about to watch Detective Benson break in front of his very eyes.

"I was quite surprised, the conversation didn't last very long. But maybe you'll want to listen for yourself."

With those final words, he turned the recorder up to max volume, and pressed "Play".

" _Special Victims Unit. Detective Stabler speaking."_

" _Detective Stabler. I believe I have something – or should I say_ someone _– of value to you."_

" _Listen to me, you bastard. I don't care about Olivia. I don't care if you kill the bitch!"_

The only sound that followed those words was a dial tone. Gordon watched as Olivia's eyes widened as the words registered. There was no doubt that Elliot Stabler had been speaking. She recognized her partner's voice.

A few moments passed. Her shoulders, which had been held high and back in a defiant gesture, sagged. Her head dropped down. Unable to resist witnessing these moments of her misery, he reached out a hand. Cupping his fingers below her chin, he raised her head to meet his gaze.

She was fighting it, he could tell. Even back when she'd questioned him in interrogation, he'd known she was a proud woman. But this – what he'd done, manipulating the words of her partner – this was breaking her.

He knows that if not for their argument yesterday, there was no way she would have believed the validity of what he just played for her. But now - now she's second guessing herself. Second guessing their entire partnership.

Now it was time to dig the proverbial knife a little deeper.

"He's not coming to rescue you. No one is coming. No one cares."

He gave a moment for those words to sink in. Then to emphasize his point with what he had to say next, he took the knife in his hand. Tracing the blunt end of the blade down her face, he spoke directly into her ear. His voice was almost a whisper, as if he were telling her a secret.

"You're mine only for as long as I decide to keep you alive. And when I do decide to get rid of you, I promise you – no one will ever find your body."

He stepped away then, so he could leave. When he reached the door, he turned out the light. The room was once again plunged into darkness. The last thing Olivia heard was the sound of the key turning in the lock, and footsteps fading away. It was only then that she allowed her tears to fall.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: SVU and its characters belong to Dick Wolf. I own nothing.**

* * *

Elliot returned to the squad room, hot on the heels of Fin and the Captain. Everyone was crowded around his desk. Munch, Reuben - even Ryan and Melinda were standing there. All eyes were cast on an envelope sitting by his keyboard.

This envelope was very much like the one that had arrived at his house on Monday night. However, where the first one was thin, this one was bulkier. Something more than photographs must be inside.

Before he could even ask, someone was handing him a pair of latex gloves. They all knew that whatever this package contained, it was imperative that the evidence within be preserved. He slipped on the gloves, and stepped closer to the desk. His heart was pounding in his chest. What was he going to find?

As he picked up the envelope, he found himself surprised by the weight of it. Given its size and shape, it wasn't what he had been expecting. With a shaking hand, he reached toward the flap. He was aware of the fact that he was being watched. Everyone wanted to know what was inside.

The flap came apart easily. Elliot was disappointed to realize that it was self-sealing adhesive. That meant there was no hope of getting any additional DNA. Granted, they already knew who had taken Olivia, but what if Rickett had an accomplice?

Shaking his head, he cleared his mind. He had to focus. He reached into the envelope, ready to remove whatever was inside. Munch was standing by with an evidence bag. His fingers closed around something soft, and he closed his eyes. He felt sick to his stomach. Without even seeing it, he knew exactly what it was.

His worst fears were confirmed when he withdrew his hand. Dangling from his fist was a ponytail, held together with an elastic tie. Not wanting to hold it any longer, he turned and dropped it into the clear plastic bag Munch was holding. Elliot couldn't bear to watch as his colleague sealed the bag, and passed it off to Ryan for testing.

Even though he didn't want to, he knew he had to check the envelope for more. Reaching in again with his hand, he found one remaining item. Recognizing the feel of it from the other night, he knew instinctively it was a photograph. Dropping the envelope back to the desk, he clutched the Polaroid in his palm. He took a deep breath, and steeled himself for whatever he was about to see. Then he looked down at his hand.

It was another photo of Olivia. Unlike the one of her on the cell phone, this one he could see clearly. She was bound to a bed, her wrists tied together with zip ties. They were on so tight, he could tell just from picture that the plastic was cutting into her skin.

The other thing that he noticed was her eyes. They were open and unfocused. Even though the picture quality still wasn't the greatest, he could see that her pupils were dilated. She was under the influence of something. Whether this photo had been taken while she was still drugged from what she had been given in the warehouse, or Rickett had given her something else, that remained to be seen.

He dropped the photo into a second evidence bag, and sealed it up. Then he angrily ripped the gloves from his hands and threw them in the trash. He had to get out of here. Looking around, he saw that the crowd around his desk had dissipated. Now, they were mostly gathered near Cragen's office. Only Fin remained. Judging by the other man's body language, he was just as angry and frustrated as Elliot was.

With a look of anguish on his face, he attempted to address his coworker. He and Fin weren't close by any means, but after what just happened, he was in search of reassurance wherever he could find it.

"Fin..."

The other man's expression hardened. He was at his own breaking point. Olivia was like a little sister to him. It was Stabler's job as her partner to watch out for her. The man had specifically told them only yesterday that she was in danger, and that he wasn't going to leave her side. Now, he finds out that he not only left the woman alone, but argued with her. Blamed her for his own personal problems.

"Save it, Stabler"

There was a hard edge to his voice. He couldn't hold back his anger any longer. Not after seeing the contents of that package. Not after hearing the phone call from earlier. Rickett wasn't merely issuing a threat. He had very plainly stated that he was going to kill Olivia. What if they couldn't find her in time?

Elliot opened his mouth to speak, to try and explain. Again, he was interrupted. Fin held up his hands, cutting him off.

"I don't want to hear it. What I do want to know is, why the fuck did you tell Olivia you wanted her to stay out of your life?"

Elliot flushed. He'd forgotten that the conversation he'd had with Gordon earlier had been heard by everyone. But Fin was demanding an answer. Normally, he'd have no problem telling the man to shove it, but he was still in self punishment mode. So he answered with the truth.

"She went to talk to Kathy. Tried to get her to reconsider divorcing me"

As the anger in him continued to rise, Fin's look was incredulous.

"So because your partner – who obviously cares about you – tried to help you and save your marriage, you told her to _stay out of your_ _life_?"

Elliot nodded in reply, hoping the subject would be dropped. But Fin wasn't done. Not by a long shot. He moved in closer, so that he was standing toe-to-toe with Elliot. His teeth were clenched.

"After you spent the morning lecturing us on how we weren't to let her out of our sight, why the hell did you do that very thing? It's your fault he got to her!"

Still not getting the response from Elliot that he wanted, Fin struck out with his fist, catching the other man on the jaw. This time, Elliot reacted. He retaliated with a punch of his own. Before anyone else in the room realized, fists were flying. Ryan and Reuben ran over to the two, trying to pull them apart without getting caught by a stray punch. In the end, it was Cragen's booming voice that ended the scuffle.

"ENOUGH!"

The fighting ceased. Both Elliot and Fin were breathing heavily. Elliot had a split lip and slightly bloody nose, whereas Fin had a bruise starting to appear on his cheek, and a small cut above his eye. They were glaring at one another. Still, both turned to face their Captain.

"You should be ashamed of yourselves. None of this is helping Olivia. If we didn't need you to work this case, I'd suspend you both right here and now!"

After he was done yelling, Cragen began giving orders. He told Ryan and Melinda to get to work on the hair and photo. Any evidence they could find from the items would prove useful. Plus they needed concrete proof that it was, in fact, Olivia's hair.

His next step was to have Fin go get cleaned up. He sent Munch with him. As the older detective followed his partner out of the room, he shot Elliot a glare. It didn't go unnoticed. Just someone else who was mad at him, then.

Finally, he sent Elliot to clean up as well. Elliot was puzzled by this at first, but then looked down at himself. At some point during the fight, his shirt had gotten torn. He went back to the locker room to change. He noticed that George was following. No doubt the doctor would want to have another talk.

* * *

Olivia sat in the dark. Her arms were aching from being bound so tightly behind her. She paid no attention to the pain. Compared to the pain in her heart, it was nothing. Elliot's words kept ringing in her ears. How could he say such terrible things? Never before in their entire partnership had he spoken so harshly to her or about her.

Part of her hoped that it was all just a ruse. Something that he was acting on to convince Rickett, so the man wouldn't get suspicious. She just couldn't allow herself to believe that Elliot had meant what he said. Because if he had, what was the point of fighting to survive?

As soon as she'd thought it, she answered her own question. The point was, she couldn't let Rickett win. Plus, she realized he had lied to her earlier. It didn't matter whether or not Elliot said those things. There was still Munch, Fin, and the Captain. None of those men would let her disappearance go unnoticed.

She tried to think for a moment, figure out what day it was. It was Wednesday. Had she really been Rickett's captive for just over twenty-four hours? It seemed much longer than that. With luck, there was evidence left behind in the warehouse, and the squad had already discovered his identity.

While that gave her some hope, it wasn't much. Even if they did ultimately discover who it was that had taken her, they still wouldn't know where she was. Even she didn't know where she was. She'd been unconscious when Rickett had brought her here, so she never saw the location herself. She'd be of no help in trying to get information to her coworkers, even if given the chance.

There was something else bothering her. Despite her situation, she still couldn't turn her brain off. She still thought like a cop. Her mind kept going back to the four victims they'd found on Monday. While her gut told her that Rickett had to be involved somehow, she knew he wasn't the man who raped them. It wasn't how he operated. He selected his victims much younger.

That meant Rickett must have an accomplice. She couldn't help but grow a little nervous. What did that mean for her? Was she in danger?She felt a laugh bubble up inside herself at the thought. Of course she was in danger. Rickett had plainly stated that his intent was to kill her. It was only a matter of time.

She questioned herself again, more logically this time. Was she in danger of being raped? Or were the rapes and homicides they encountered on Monday merely a means to get their attention? It made all the wheels in her mind spin. How could they have known that she and Elliot would get the case? It could have just as easily gone to Fin and Munch.

She shook her head, trying to dispel the thoughts. It wasn't working. Locked in this room, there was nothing else to do but think. Once again, the taped conversation Rickett had played for her came back to her. It mingled with the words Elliot had hurled at her Monday, before she left him standing alone in the warehouse.

Despite her every effort to keep them at bay, tears were once again welling up in her eyes. She blinked rapidly, forcing them back. Not knowing when Gordon would make a reappearance, she was determined that he would never see her cry. No matter what he did to her.

Knowing she couldn't stand, as she was bound directly to the chair itself, she tried to relax her muscles as much as possible. As much as she didn't want to depend on her captor for anything, she hoped he would come in again soon. Allow her another bathroom break. Anything that would permit her to stretch her legs.

The sound of approaching footsteps told her that her wish just might be coming true. Sure enough, the door opened. The overhead light came on, causing her to blink against its harshness. Gordon came stalking over to her. Like every time before, he held a knife in his hand.

First, he freed her legs. Then, he pulled her harshly to her feet. She figured that his goal was to repeat what he had done previous times. To wait until they reached the bathroom door before freeing her wrists.

He pushed her along roughly in front of him, the knife at her throat. As she had expected, once they were at the bathroom door, he lowered the blade. She felt it cut through her bonds, and her wrists pulled apart. As much as she wanted to rub the aching joints, restore some circulation to them, she made no effort to do so. She simply stood silently, awaiting instruction.

Like all the prior times she had been permitted to use the bathroom, she was given a time limit. Three minutes. There was no way for her to wash her hands, though. He'd removed the faucet handles last time, after he'd caught her sneaking water. Following her gaze, he pulled a small bottle of hand sanitizer out of his pocket and placed it on the sink. She didn't let on how much it bothered her that he had read her mind.

When he stepped out of the room, she quickly used the toilet. As always, she never trusted the time limit he gave her. For some reason, he was still giving her privacy, and she didn't want to lose that. It would be so humiliating to have someone watch her use the bathroom.

She was using some of the hand sanitizer when the door opened again. As she rubbed the solution into her hands, some of it got into the small nicks and cuts the zip ties had left behind. The alcohol solution caused a burning sensation. She bit her lip so that her captor wouldn't notice.

Before she was quite prepared for it, he was behind her again, the knife back at her throat. He led her back to the bedroom. Olivia was surprised that he hadn't bound her wrists again the moment he'd opened the door. She realized the reason why when he led her over to the bed, and not the chair.

She sat on the bed and waited. From his pocket he removed a bottle of water, and a small plastic cup. Olivia guessed it would hold maybe three ounces of water. She watched as Gordon filled the cup up and handed it to her. She drank it as slowly as she was able, knowing it was all the water she was going to get.

Sure enough, Gordon replaced the cap on the water, then put the cup on top of that. He walked over to the table and set it there. Then he turned and spoke to her.

"I'm leaving that in here, only so you know it won't be tampered with. You won't be able to reach it."

Walking back toward the bed, he pushed on her shoulders until she was lying down. He bound her wrists together above her head, then secured them to the headboard. Then he repeated the process with her feet.

This time, he made no effort to cover her with the blanket. Olivia knew she would be cold. It was all just another part in his attempts to break her down further. At least she could breathe through her nose and mouth.

She then realized that she was celebrating too soon. He went back to the table, and grabbed the duct tape. Tearing off a strip, he returned to the bed. He pressed the strip firmly over her mouth, yet again making her solely dependent on her nose to draw in air.

Then Olivia watched as he turned around to leave. Like he had every time in the past, he turned out the light. She heard the lock clicking, too. Then the sound of footsteps fading away.

Despite the fact that she made every effort not to, she found tears welling up in her eyes again. She choked them down. She simply couldn't cry. Not only because she needed to remain strong, but because she had to preserve her oxygen. At least she was lying down again. Closing her eyes, she willed her body to relax. Gordon wouldn't be back for a few hours, at least. She was going to take advantage of the time alone, and get some rest.

* * *

Hours later, at the precinct, everyone was working at their desks. Since their fight, Fin wasn't speaking to Elliot. Munch had been brought up to speed when he'd gone off with Fin earlier. He, too, was angry with Stabler. However, he knew the case came first. While he didn't initiate any conversations, he would speak to the man if necessary.

Munch and Fin were awaiting word from Reuben. After the phone conversation they'd listened in on this morning with Elliot and Rickett, the man from TARU was going over the tapes. While it was clear to all that a voice distorter was used, Reuben was trying to clean up the recording. Also, he was checking for any type of background noise that might help them determine Olivia's location. Even though they all knew that the place where Gordon made the call might not be where he was keeping their colleague. They were all grasping at straws.

Elliot was at his desk, staring blankly at his computer. He was angry with himself. Not just for losing his temper during the phone call earlier, but for fighting with Fin. What would he have done if Cragen had taken him off the case and sent him home? Heaven knows, his superior officer had every right to do so. He can't be getting into fights, or flying off the handle. Olivia needs him.

When he'd gone upstairs earlier. George had followed. The psychiatrist had tried engaging in conversation, but Elliot wasn't having it. He already knew what he'd done wrong. That he was letting his anger get the better of him. Instead, he asked the doctor to ignore what he had just seen. Practically begged to be allowed to remain working. Cragen hadn't said anything yet, but he knew that one recommendation from Huang, and he could just as easily be sent home.

Things hadn't gone as he'd initially feared, though. George had told him that his reactions were as expected under the circumstances. Yes, he did need to work on controlling his anger, but given what he was going through, nothing he'd done had been surprising. Plus, the doctor reminded him that it was Fin who had thrown the first punch. It wasn't an attempt to justify any actions, but to remind Elliot that he wasn't the only one affected by Olivia's disappearance.

Elliot was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of a door opening. Cragen was coming back out of his office. The man had been spending a lot of time in there. Most likely fielding calls from 1PP and dodging the press. Once the Captain was in the center of the squad room, he cleared his throat. It was a sign that he was demanding everyone's attention.

"I think it's time we all break for lunch."

At his announcement, he could tell that Elliot was about to argue. He wasn't the only one. Even Fin and Munch looked ready to protest. Raising both palms in an attempt to ask for silence, he continued.

"We'll order something in like we did yesterday, you can all continue to work while you eat."

Cragen's next stop was to move to retrieve a handful of menus. He placed them on Olivia's desk. It pained him to be using her desk as a catch-all. She should be here with them, helping to solve cases. Not a case herself.

No one moved toward the menus. It seemed neither Fin nor Elliot wanted to be first to reach for it. While both were hungry, they didn't want the other to accuse them of not putting Olivia first.

In the end, it was Munch who made the decision. Rolling his eyes at the behavior of his coworkers, he reached for whatever was closest. They'd had food from the deli on Monday, and Chinese only yesterday.

He figured pizza would be a good choice. When he made the suggestion, everyone seemed to agree. Munch prepared for an argument to ensue over the toppings debate, but none followed. An order was quickly placed.

While they were waiting for the food to arrive, Melinda came to the squad room. All eyes were immediately on her, curious to know what it was she had to say. The room fell completely silent.

"I ran a DNA test. The hair definitely belongs to Olivia."

Even though it was news they were all expecting, it was still upsetting to hear. Still, they sensed the medical examiner wasn't done. What more could she have to say? Holding his breath, Elliot waited for her to finish.

"However, the testing determined that she was alive when her hair was cut."

The relief in the room was palpable. Even though Gordon had said as much during the phone call this morning, no one had believed him. Now they had concrete proof, that as of earlier today, Olivia was alive.

They were still working against the clock, but there was a chance. They could still save her.

Elliot knew that Gordon wouldn't call again. At least not today. He also knew that he probably hadn't helped matters any with his outburst. Would he ever learn to keep his temper in check? First he had fought with Olivia. Now, he and Fin were at odds. He knew he had deserved every punch Fin had laid on him. Instead of fighting back, he should have just taken it.

He thinks back to that moment this morning, when he pulled Olivia's hair out of the envelope. There had been many times over the course of their partnership that he had contemplated what her hair would feel like in his fingers. This was not the way he had ever imagined getting the chance to do so. In his mind, it was always something more tender.

The images weren't sexual in nature either. He would never betray Kathy like that. Even just with his thoughts. No, his thoughts were always innocent. One such scenario he had imagined was that Olivia had fallen while chasing a perp, and sprained her wrist. Always sprained, never broken. He'd never want her to be seriously hurt.

After the fall, he'd take her to the emergency room. Immediately after getting the all clear, she'd insist on being taken back to work. Even if it was just for desk duty. While at their computers, her hair would be falling into her face, as it so often did. With her wrist in a brace, she'd be unable to pull it back on her own.

Seeing as he had three daughters, he would offer to help. To his surprise, Olivia agrees to let him. She hands him a brush and a hair tie from her desk drawer. He moves to stand behind her, and gently runs the brush through her hair.

After he pulls it up into a ponytail for her, he can't resist the urge to run his hands through it one more time. Luckily, his partner doesn't notice. Or if she does, she chooses to remain silent on the matter. Then they get back to work, acting as if nothing ever happened.

Elliot sighs. What never happened was that scenario. He got to touch Olivia's hair all right, only after it had been cut from her head. He can't imagine how Rickett must have taunted her before cutting it. The one thing Elliot knows for certain is that Olivia won't be grieving the loss of her hair. She's not a vain woman. If anything, she would have been more upset with the purpose of why it was taken.

He chanced a glance at his watch. It was just after one. Lunch would be delivered soon. He'd force himself to eat a slice, maybe two. Then he would call Rikers. After all the excitement this morning, he still hadn't found time to do that yet.

* * *

Melinda Warner was back in the morgue. Finally she was able to focus on the third autopsy from Monday. Her request to call in an additional medical examiner had been denied. All the work fell on her shoulders. Four autopsies, combined with the evidence that had just come in regarding Olivia.

It did her heart good though, to be able to deliver positive news for once. Even though she wasn't able to provide a location, she was able to confirm that Olivia was alive when her hair had been cut.

Though she tired to concentrate on the task at hand, she was worried about her friend. She had been there this morning when the call came in. Just thinking about that man's voice gave her chills. To even imagine what Olivia must be going through – she didn't want to think about it.

Returning her attention to the body of the woman on her table, she prepared to make the "Y" incision. She had just picked up the scalpel when there was a knock on the door. Lowering the surgical tool, she turned to see who it was.

"I'm sorry to bother you Doctor Warner."

The lab assistant apologized, but held up a file folder. It was obviously something important. Pulling off her glasses, Melinda indicated for the young woman to continue.

"We've come across something interesting. Pubic hairs found in both Jane Doe-Wharton Ave, and Jane Doe-Collier Way are a match. They also test positive for male DNA."

Melinda stepped away from the body on the table to look at the file better. Taking it from her assistant's hands, she scanned the contents.

"Have you ran the sample through CODIS yet?"

"No, Doctor. We only just discovered the match."

A thought came to Melinda's mind. The perp had worn a condom, but maybe he had left other evidence behind, after all.

"Hold off on that. I want you to examine Jane Doe-Harper Street. I'll look at Jane Doe-Grant Lane. See if they, too had any pubic hairs in their kits."

As the assistant turned to leave, Melinda added.

"We may have been wrong to assume that any pubic hairs found belonged to the victims. I want to be sure we have all of them before sending it to CODIS."

The assistant nodded, then left to do as was asked of her. Melinda abandoned her exam for the time being. She began looking through the tray of collected evidence until she found what she was searching for.

Knowing she had to act carefully, to prevent any cross contamination in the lab, she decided she would walk the evidence through herself. It would lengthen the process a little, but she wanted things done right. No one would be walking on any technicalities this time.

Making sure everything was clearly labeled, and had the proper numbers written on it, she headed upstairs. She was soon joined by her assistant. They must be thinking alike, for the woman had done the same thing.

The first step was to see if all four hairs matched. If they did, in fact, come from the same person, they could then take steps to find out who that individual was. The only bad news was, they only had four hairs to work with. They had to get it right on the first try. There was absolutely no margin for error.

Ryan was waiting for them in the lab. Melinda had called ahead to let him know she'd be coming. In preparation, he'd set everything else aside. Not that it was a difficult thing to do. He'd already finished testing all the evidence from the warehouse on Tuesday afternoon. There wasn't much to go on from the items found at the various sites on Monday. You could only tests for prints so many times when there weren't any to be found.

The lab tech processed the information quickly, and entered it into the system. Now all they could do was wait. It would take about thirty minutes for the computer to determine whether or not all four samples contained the same DNA. After that, it would be at least another two hours while CODIS searched for a hit.

Everyone who was trying to solve this case, who was trying to find Olivia, was getting sick of this game. So much of their jobs consisted of 'hurry up and wait'. It was frustrating enough on a normal day, but now, it was even worse. The life of a fellow officer, the life of a friend, was on the line. They had to get this right.

Ryan offered to get everyone some lunch, but neither Melinda nor her assistant felt like eating anything. They appreciated the offer though, and did accept a cup of coffee. The three of them moved into Ryan's office to have their drinks, where they could still watch the computers.

"So Melinda, were you able to get any additional help with your work?"

Ryan asked the medical examiner, curious if her work load was as heavy as his own.

"No. I put in the request, but it was denied."

She took a sip of her coffee, then explained further.

"The chief wants to keep this situation in-house. Says it reduces the risk of the press finding out there is a missing detective."

Ryan scoffed in disbelief. Seriously? A detective goes missing, and the chief is worried about their image with the press? Figures. He mumbled something to that effect under his breath. While she didn't understand everything he said, Melinda caught the gist of it.

"I can see his point to a degree, Ryan. He's worried the people will think that if the police can't protect their own, they won't be able to protect them, either."

Despite her anger over the situation, and her worry for her friend, Melinda remained compassionate. It was what made her so good at her job. She didn't have as much interaction with victims or their families as the police officers did, but would have to work with them from time to time. Whenever someone had to come in to identify the body of a loved one, she was always there to offer sympathy.

The conversation changed then, with Ryan's next question. He didn't want to be morbid, but he couldn't get the thoughts out of his head. And he was to afraid to voice them around Elliot and the other detectives. With Melinda, he knew she would be honest. She also wouldn't judge him.

"Do you think he's going to kill her?"

Melinda considered the question for a moment. Before she could answer, her assistant excused herself from the conversation, saying she had to get back to the morgue. While that was no doubt the truth, Melinda also figured the conversation had grown too awkward for her to handle. The three of them said their good-byes, and then the medical examiner and lab tech were left alone. Before Melinda could speak, Ryan spoke again.

"I just keep thinking of that conversation we heard this morning. He didn't just make threats – he flat out stated that he was going to kill her."

Looking into the other man's eyes, Melinda realized where his concern was coming from. This was more than just care for a colleague. She intuited that he had feelings for Olivia. She also knew that he would never act upon them. It was a simple crush. He cared about her, and respected her as a coworker. But he was also attracted to her. Placing her hand on top of his where it rested on the desk, she tried to reassure him.

"I know Elliot and the team will do everything within their power to find her."

Her voice held a confidence she wasn't certain she still had within herself. Then, she let Ryan in on a bit of information that previously she had only told the detectives. She knew he would keep the information to himself.

"You don't know this yet, but I got the tests back on the hair. She was still alive when he cut it."

Ryan's sigh was audible, and his shoulders slumped with relief. Then before he could say anything in return, a beeping sound from the main room drew their attention. The computer search had completed.

They shared a brief look, then raced to see what the results were.

"All four hairs are a match"

They spoke in unison, staring at the screen. With his fingers flying across the keyboard, Ryan quickly started another search. This time, he was running the results through CODIS. With any luck, they would have a positive hit in just a few hours.

Melinda knew then, that she'd have to go. She really needed to get started on that third autopsy. Before she could say anything, her stomach growled. Loudly. So much for hoping Ryan wouldn't notice.

Instead of saying anything, he disappeared into his office once more. When he returned, he held something in his hands. As he passed it off to her, he spoke.

"Take this, please. I've only eaten half of it."

Melinda opened her mouth to argue. She didn't want to take his lunch. He pushed the half of a sub toward her again, imploring her.

"Please Melinda, take it. What good will you be if you pass out while doing your next exam?"

She reluctantly agreed, and accepted the food. As she turned to leave, Ryan promised to keep her in the loop. They were all in this together. She thanked him, then headed back to the morgue.

* * *

Elliot was on the phone at his desk. He'd been on hold for the better part of the last fifteen minutes. While he was waiting, he dug through the drawers, searching for the bottle of antacids he kept there. Yet again, the food he had eaten was giving him heartburn. He suspected that it wasn't what he was eating, but his nerves.

He collected his thoughts when someone came back on the line. This was the third person he'd talked to. It seemed like they kept giving him the runaround. No one was giving him any answers.

He was trying to find out information about Gordon Rickett's time at Rikers. Who his cell mates were, who he interacted with during free time. Given what the man did – escaping prison, and killing a guard to do so – he would have thought the employees at Rikers would have been bending over backwards to help. Instead, they seemed bothered and irritated by the questions Elliot asked.

Finally, Elliot hung up in frustration. He wasn't getting anywhere. He would have to try again. Maybe have Cragen back him up. Or have Casey go with him. It would be hard for them to remain silent when a lawyer was involved. Maybe she could could convince them to cooperate.

Elliot went to move toward his computer, intent on another task when he stopped short. Shit. _Casey._ No one had bothered to tell the ADA that Olivia was missing. In all the madness of the search, they had all simply forgotten.

No sooner than he thought her name, than the woman herself walked into the squad room. She must have been fresh from court, because there was an air of victory in her step.

"Another win for the books!"

She proudly declared, as she moved closer and set her briefcase down on Olivia's desk. She took in the chaos going on around her in the squad room, the array of photos on the white board. Then she looked at the file folders piled up on Elliot's desk. The man looked swamped.

"Of all days for Olivia to pull a sickie and leave you alone, she picks now? I'm going to have to call her later and give her hell about this."

Casey's voice had a teasing ring to it. She didn't even notice the way Elliot had paled when she mentioned his partner's name. The male detective chugged the last of the coffee that remained in his mug, hoping the burst of caffeine would provide him with some liquid courage. Then he turned to face the attorney.

"Casey, you can't call Olivia later."

Despite every effort to hold himself steady, he heard his voice crack.

"I won't bother her for long. I just want to check on her. You're always so overprotective."

Though he knew it wasn't intentional, the words still pierced him like knives. If only he had been overprotective. Then Olivia wouldn't be gone. Forcing his attention back on the matter at hand, he cleared his throat. Casey deserved to know the truth.

"No, Casey. What I mean is – you can't call Olivia because – she's not there."

He was stumbling all over himself, trying to get the words out. Looking at Casey, he saw that he had only made her more confused. Taking a deep breath, he decided to just spit the words out.

"Olivia's missing. She was taken from a crime scene yesterday afternoon."

Elliot lowered his gaze to the floor, unable to watch. Instead he heard Casey's reaction. He could only imagine her audible gasp was followed by both hands coming to cover her mouth. He could also envision her eyes filling with tears. She and Olivia were quite close. Next would come the fury as to why she hadn't been told sooner.

He was still staring at the floor when he felt a stinging sensation across his cheek, his head having whipped to the side. He looked up sharply to find Casey glaring at him. Elliot knew she'd be angry, he'd never imagined that the woman would have slapped him. Still he felt he deserved every ounce of her anger. He kept quiet and listened while she unleashed her tirade.

"Olivia is missing, and you are only telling me this now?"

There was a slight tremble to her voice, like she was trying to keep all her emotions together. Elliot knew she probably had a million questions. If only he had the answers. Hell – he still had questions himself.

Instead of railing at him, as he'd expected, she grew silent. She grabbed for the files on the desk, and began flipping through them. It seemed her intent was to immerse herself in the case, so she would know precisely what her friend had gotten involved with.

"Tell me everything."

Brushing away a few stray tears, she sat down at Olivia's desk and looked up at him. Both her expression and her tone were desperate. Elliot didn't have the time to go into a lot of detail, as he still had to focus on his work, so he gave her an outline of everything that had happened since Monday morning.

As he explained about the four bodies that had been found during the day on Monday, Casey's eyes flicked over to the bulletin board. She knew that once the autopsies had been completed, someone would have contacted her about an arrest warrant. They just weren't to that point yet. No one had intentionally left her out of the loop.

Then she listened in disbelief as Elliot told her what was waiting for him when he got home from work Monday night. She tried as hard as she could to keep her anger to herself. Casey believed everyone involved made an error in judgment. It doesn't matter whether or not the woman would have willingly accepted one, a detail should have been put on Olivia the second they realized she was in danger.

As soon as she spoke though, she realized how wrong she was. She knew how much her friend hated to be made to feel helpless. While Elliot was wrong in not telling her she was a target, she understood his reasoning behind it. With a gesture of her hand, she indicated he should continue with the story.

Now was the difficult part for Elliot. Telling Casey of the fight he and Olivia had in the warehouse. Though, he supposed she would have learned about it anyway. Had Olivia not been taken, she likely would have called her friend to meet up for drinks. Then, they would have spent their time discussing just how much of an asshole he really was.

Luckily for Elliot, Casey held her opinions to herself when he told her about what went on. She did send a glare or two in his direction, though. He assumed she was more worried about Olivia than in reading him the riot act.

Now came the tough part. Elliot found himself getting choked up as he related the tale of hearing the gunshot. How he raced through the warehouse as fast as he could, only to find an empty room. To find Olivia's jacket, with her personal items laid out on top of it. The syringe on the floor, the blood trail.

Taking a few deep breaths to calm himself, he moved on in the story. There was more Casey had to know. Once again, her gasp was audible when she learned just who was responsible. Her fury matched that of the detectives upon learning that Rickett had not only broken out of jail, but killed a guard to do so. Now he had Olivia? It was unthinkable.

Last but not least, Elliot told Casey of the phone call this morning, and the package that had been sent to the precinct. It was only when she learned those details that she finally broke. The tears that had been welling up in her eyes throughout the story spilled over and trailed down her cheeks.

She wept silently for a little over a minute. Then she wiped her eyes, and squared her shoulders. Steeling her nerves, Casey looked at Elliot determinedly.

"What can I do to help?"

At first, Elliot was ready to refuse. Not that he didn't want her help, but because there wasn't anything she could do. Then he remembered the hassle he had gotten from Rikers. There was something she could do after all.

He quickly explained the situation. As she heard, a slow grin formed on the lawyers face. She opened her briefcase, looking for a certain form. Finding what she was looking for, she began to fill it out.

"How do you feel about a little field trip?"

She questioned Elliot. At first he was confused, but not ready to object. Before he could answer, Cragen came out of his office. He walked over to Elliot's desk to speak to his detective.

"Where are we with Rikers?"

It was Casey who answered.

"We are on our way there now, to threaten them with obstruction if they don't cooperate immediately. How does that sound?"

Cragen, who had been going in circles all morning with phone calls, felt a slow grin form on his face. Finally, something would be going in their favor.

"That sounds perfect. Report to me when you get back."

Elliot and Casey gathered their things, and left the squad room. It was time to get some answers.

* * *

Gordon picked up the burner cell and dialed. He hoped Matt would answer. They needed to finalize plans for tomorrow. His goal was to make another call to Detective Stabler in the morning. This time, he'd let the man hear his partner.

A sinister laugh bubbled forth from his lips as he anticipated how that would play out. He wasn't going to let the man actually _talk_ to his partner. But the man would get to listen while he began the final phase of his torture.

Gordon envisioned how the scene would play out. He'd leave the detective bound to the bed. With luck, Matt wouldn't back out from his part in the plan. He was counting on him to play a crucial role. Although, he supposed if Matt backed out, he could always make things just a little more realistic. Even though that took some of the 'fun' out of his original plans.

Finally, someone picked up on the other line. It was Matt. It sounded as though he'd been sleeping. No wonder he hadn't answered the phone right away. Before asking any questions, Gordon admonished him. Told him he'd better be on time tomorrow, or else he'd be sorry.

Matt swore at him then, and assured him that he'd be on time. He also said he'd bring the bags of blood, as promised. Then they ended the call. Matt was very paranoid, and wanted to keep communications between them brief.

What his accomplice didn't know was that Gordon planned to leave evidence for the police to find. When he made that phone call tomorrow, it would lead Detective Stabler and his squad directly here to this house. Granted, by the time they got here, he and Detective Benson would be gone. But not without leaving a few surprises behind.

Gordon moved to the table. It was time to assemble the package. As always, before touching anything, he pulled on a pair of gloves. No way was he going to get his fingerprints on any of the evidence. It was important that it all pointed to Matt.

He found the box he'd set aside for this purpose, and brought it close. In it, he placed the tapes he'd secretly made. Each one contained proof that Matt was the one who had raped and strangled each of the four women. The only thing Gordon had done was style their hair and tie them up.

The next items he added to the package were four wallets. Each of them containing the identification cards for the women who'd been murdered. Since he wasn't the one responsible, Gordon felt it only fair that their families be able to find closure.

Now everything was in the box that needed to be. Using packaging tape, he sealed it up. With a black marker, he wrote Detective Stabler's name on the top. That way, no matter who found it, it would go to the intended target. Then he just let it be on the table. Even if Matt saw it tomorrow, he wasn't dumb enough to question it's contents.

The next step was to make sure he still had enough of the paralytic drug in supply. He hadn't wanted to use it on her yesterday, but her escape attempt had left him desperate. Checking his stash, he saw that he had two doses left. Perfect.

He'd need to administer one before the final plan got underway tomorrow morning. There was no way he could risk her fighting back then. She'd need to be completely immobile. The best part was, even though she'd be immobile, she'd be completely aware of everything he was doing to her.

The last dose would be saved until they got to the cabin. Matt's family owned a cabin upstate. Yet another way this whole series of crimes could be pinned on the other man. So far, the only thing they could concretely get him for is his escape from prison, and the murder of the guard. He'd admit to that though. He was glad to have taken out the bastard.

There was one final step to his plan. He had to ensure that the land line was in working order. He'd be using that to make the phone call tomorrow. This time, the call would need to be traced. Only by the time the police got to this location, no one would be here. But there would still be plenty for them to find.

A beep from his watch signaled the top of a new hour. Was it really after five already? Now he had another decision to make. He was going to allow the detective one more bathroom trip, but should he give her any more water? The more he thought about it, the more he realized the answer was no.

He wanted her to be as weak as possible tomorrow. Yes he gave her a little to drink. It was also true that the bitch had gone behind his back, and stolen drinks while in the bathroom alone. He'd quickly put a stop to that, though. If he could put an estimate to it, he would guess that maybe she'd had sixteen ounces of water at most. That was plenty. Maybe even too much, as far as he was concerned. He'd always thought he was being overly generous by giving her any at all.

Stalking down the hall toward the bedroom where she was being kept, he unlocked the door and went inside. He flipped on the overhead light, as was pleased when the woman on the bed startled awake. Good. He'd caught her unaware. She'd been so vigilant ever since he'd first taken her yesterday, save for the times he'd had her drugged.

Instead of going directly over to the bed to untie her, he moved first to the table. Taking the bottle of water, he discarded the cup that was on top of it, crushing it in his fist. Then he moved back toward the bed. He uncapped the bottle, and pulled the tape of the detective's mouth. Then he started to tip it in her direction.

He could barely keep the smile from his lips as her mouth parted in anticipation of a drink. Then he upended the bottle completely, dumping its contents directly in her face. As a result, some water splashed up the woman's nose, causing her to cough and sputter. It was then that Gordon laughed.

Using the knife, he freed her from the zip ties. Unlike the times in the past, he didn't care if he accidentally nicked her skin in the process. After tomorrow, it wouldn't matter if some of her blood stained the bed. There would be a lot more of it to follow.

He led her down the hall to the bathroom, and shoved her inside. As he closed the door, he gave her a three minute warning. When she was done, she opened the door without his having to do so. He placed the knife back at her throat, once again making small nicks in her flesh. To her credit, the detective didn't even react.

He could have tied her back up in the chair, made her sit up the rest of the time. But he was thinking about what would be easiest come tomorrow morning. Things would be better if she was already lying done. Perhaps he could even sneak in, as he was able to do this last time. What a great way to scare her that would be. To have her wake up to him looming above her, the syringe in his hand.

As he was tying her arms and legs back up, another evil thought came to him. He wouldn't have to gag her tomorrow, either. The paralytic would take with it her ability to speak. And if she couldn't speak – that meant she wouldn't be able to scream, either. That part was a double edged sword. While he didn't want anyone to hear, it made him sad to know he'd never hear her begging him for mercy. Not that he'd ever grant it.

For now, though. The woman would need to be gagged. He moved to retrieve the tape, and tore off a particularly lengthy piece. It was not lost on him how raw the skin on her lips was becoming from this treatment. He shrugged his shoulders. Oh well. After tomorrow, it wouldn't matter. Detective Olivia Benson wouldn't be alive to complain.

* * *

Elliot was navigating through the streets of the city, heading back to the precinct. Casey sat beside him in the passenger seat. Their trip to Rikers had proven to be very productive, after all. Even though they were initially met with an icy reception, all Casey had needed to do was make a few threats.

That, combined with the news that their escaped prisoner was also responsible for the kidnapping of an NYPD detective, made them even more willing to cooperate. Even though it meant more files to go through, Elliot was pleased with the outcome. They now knew who Rickett's cellmates were, who he interacted with most. He even suspected that somewhere in those files, they also knew what the man liked to eat for breakfast.

Elliot was pulled from his thoughts when he realized Casey was speaking. He chanced a glance to his side, and noticed that she wasn't talking to him. She was on the phone. Judging by her end of the conversation, she was talking to the Captain.

"We're on our way back to the station now, Captain."

There was silence in the car as the man on the other end spoke.

Then it was Casey's turn again.

"You want me to what? Yes, I can try...but I won't make any guarantees. I'll see you when we get back, then. Goodbye."

Elliot was suspicious now. He had an eerie feeling that the tail end of that phone call pertained to him. Casting his eyes to the clock on the dashboard, he saw that it was just after six. No doubt the Captain wanted him to eat something again. Great. Just what he needed. More indigestion.

"Elliot"

Casey began to speak, unsure of how to broach the subject. She knew Elliot would be eager to get back to the precinct and delve into the files they'd gotten. She also knew that if Olivia were here, she would want her partner to be taken care of. As Olivia's friend, she felt that responsibility fell partly on her shoulders.

"Why don't we stop and get something to eat on the way back? I know I'm a little hungry, and I would bet you are too."

Even though his theory was correct, Elliot found himself getting angry. His fingers tensed around the steering wheel, and the final thread he'd been holding onto snapped.

"Why is everyone so damned concerned with whether I eat or not? _Olivia_ most likely isn't getting any food. Why should I. We all know it's my fault in the first place that she was taken!"

As soon as the words left his mouth, he was instantly apologetic. Casey didn't deserve his wrath. She was only trying to help, and likely following the Captains orders as well. He tried to apologize, but she brushed him off. She said she understood. Then she tried again to convince him.

He finally agreed. They still had a distance to drive to get back to the precinct, and traffic was only going to get worse. Maybe they would be better off if they stopped for a bite now, then got on the road a little later.

He asked Casey if she had any preferences, and when she didn't, stopped at the next diner they came to. Luckily, since he still had the sedan with them, parking wasn't a problem.

They went inside, and found a booth. When the server came over to collect their drink orders, Elliot knew there was no way he could stomach another cup of coffee. Even the thought of it made him ill. He asked for a soda instead. Maybe the carbonation would help keep his stomach settled. Casey just asked for an ice water with a wedge of lemon. The server went to get their drinks, giving them time to look over the menu.

Elliot was looking at his menu without really seeing it. Nothing appealed to him. He thought about his trip with Olivia for breakfast to a diner much like this one only the day before. How he'd stolen the first bite of her omelet. That simply couldn't be the last meal they'd ever share together.

The server reappeared at the table, setting the drinks down with a flourish. Elliot placed an order, but if someone would have asked him what he'd gotten, he wouldn't have remembered. Casey ordered half a club sandwich with a cup of soup.

Now that they were alone, the attorney tried to draw Elliot into conversation. Though she had initially been angry with the man for withholding information from her, she knew it hadn't been done intentionally. His prime directive had been to find Olivia. It still was.

"Elliot. Talk to me."

Elliot shook his head. He couldn't say what was on his mind. He wasn't close with Casey. Not the way Olivia was. Yes, he'd go out with them from time to time after work for drinks. Sometimes, they'd all go out to lunch together. Even Fin and Munch would come along. It wasn't that he felt awkward sitting together with her here. It just felt that something – someone – was missing. And there was.

Since Elliot wasn't going to talk, it was left up to Casey to figure out what was on his mind. Even though he was typically a hard man to read, today it was easy. Going on what he'd told her earlier, she knew exactly what the other man was thinking about. His fight with Olivia. Despite the seriousness of the situation, she just had to smile. The two of them were so alike in so many ways.

While they got along perfectly much of the time, it wasn't uncommon for them to argue. Both of them had short tempers, and they were both passionate about what they believed in. So many times after a fight with Elliot, Olivia would call her up on the phone. They'd spend the next few hours hashing it out over a bottle of wine. Olivia would call her partner an ass, Casey would agree. Then Casey would tease Olivia about other ways the two of them could relive the tension – if only Elliot weren't married. That suggestion typically earned her withering looks from Olivia, and caused the detective to change the subject abruptly.

"Elliot, I know what you're thinking about. You're thinking about the fight you had with Liv."

His head snapped up sharply to meet her gaze, but he said nothing. There was no mistaking the haunted look in his eyes, though. That told her all she needed to know.

"It's not the first time the two of you have fought. And forgive me for saying this, but it won't be the last. She'll forgive you."

Elliot took a sip of his soda, and set the glass down. It hit the table with a loud thunk.

"If she survives, you mean. He said he was going to kill her Case. It's Rickett, you know he'll do it."

Casey bit her lip. This was bothering her, too. But Elliot needed her to boost his confidence right now. So she would.

"And you're Elliot Stabler. One half of the best detective team this city has ever seen. You'll find her."

A shaky sigh escaped Elliot's mouth. It wasn't the first time he'd heard the words. But it was one of the few times he'd believed them. The only other person who'd told him that who had been even remotely convincing had been Kathy. Coming from anyone else just seemed like lip service.

"Thanks, Case. I needed to hear that."

She gave him a smile. It was reassuring. Then it became something else, what he couldn't say. He understood the meaning behind it with her next words.

"One final thing Elliot? And if you tell anyone I said this, I'll deny it."

He nodded, indicating she should continue.

"I wouldn't be upset in the slightest if Rickett didn't make it back for trial. It would save me a lot of headaches."

He understood immediately what she was trying to tell him. That she had his back, too. That didn't mean he could ultimately take the law into his own hands, but if circumstances came about – she'd be on his side. He merely nodded by way of reply. The subject was dropped as their food was delivered to the table.

* * *

Elliot and Casey arrived back at the precinct. She paid for their dinner, which he had tried to protest. Her argument had been to simply ask him who was taking care of him. He couldn't answer her. So he agreed to let her pay, but insisted on returning the favor someday.

The reason they were so late getting back wasn't just traffic. They'd also made a stop off at Casey's office. She wanted to grab a change of clothes. Now that she was aware of the situation, she planned to stay at the precinct awhile longer and help. This way, she could be comfortable.

Once they were back, Casey excused herself to change. Elliot settled back in at his desk, ready to dive into the files. Before he could, the Captain came over to him.

"Elliot. I'm glad you stopped to eat something. You can work for a while longer, but I want you up in the cribs no later than one."

Elliot looked at him, puzzled. His own Captain was giving him a bedtime now? What was going on?

"We can only assume that Rickett is going to call again tomorrow morning. He's going to want to talk to you. I want you well rested."

Now understanding where Cragen was coming from, Elliot nodded in agreement. Fin and Munch would likely be taking the first shift, and sleeping from about eight or nine until one. He would sleep from one until five. This time, he was determined to set an alarm. There would be no extra sleep for him.

With the order given, Cragen's next question was in regard to their time at Rikers. Judging by the files in front of Elliot, he guessed that the trip had been very productive indeed. If only they hadn't needed to get a lawyer involved.

Speaking of lawyers, Casey made her reappearance. She slipped her bag under Olivia's desk, and after sharing a glance with Elliot, took a seat there, too.

"I want to see all we have on the case so far."

"Casey-"

"Don't try and baby me, Elliot. If I'm going to have to eventually prosecute this, I need to be familiar with this case – from the beginning."

Elliot sighed. He knew she was right. He was only trying to protect her. He could barely handle seeing the photos of Olivia that had been sent or left behind. It didn't seem fair that Casey should have to see them, too.

He'd noticed that while they were gone, Ryan had left a folder on his desk. In it, were copies of the photos from the warehouse. As well as a copy of the Polaroid from this morning. Also included was a photograph of the ponytail that had been in the package. A ruler was next to it, measuring it for scale.

As Elliot worked his way through the files from Rikers, he'd hear the occasional sniffle from across the desk. Knowing Casey was having difficulty with what she was seeing, he decided to try and help. Reaching for a tissue from the box Olivia kept on their desks, he extended one to her. She took one with a mumbled 'thank-you', then dove right back into the evidence. He had to give her credit. She was staying strong through it all. When Rickett was re-arrested, he didn't stand a chance in court.

Elliot came across a name in the files. It was a former cellmate of Gordon's. Apparently the guy was some type of computer genius, and was in prison for identity theft and fraud. A search quickly ruled the man out, as he was still incarcerated.

A second man popped up on the list, they weren't cell mates, but it was someone Rickett interacted with often. What was even more interesting was the man was in prison for rape. Even the name sounded familiar. Matthew Adams.

Another search on the computer, and Elliot had a face to go with the name. He shook his head in disbelief. No wonder the name had sounded so familiar. He and Olivia had been the ones to arrest the man. A sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach grew when he saw the words at the bottom of the screen. Matthew Adams had been released on a technicality. He was a free man. Why weren't they ever notified about these things?

Desperate now, Elliot tried to find out everything he could about the man. Because he was released by the courts, he wouldn't have a parole officer, or anyone else monitoring him. He pulled up the case file so he could study it.

Matthew Adams had been a nurse. He remembered now. His female patients had accused him of inappropriate behavior. The case was ultimately thrown out because the victims testimonies were deemed inadmissible, since they were post-surgical. Some defense lawyer claimed that it was due to the anesthesia, and they hallucinated the attacks.

Using a different program, Elliot ran a background check on Matthew Adams. He needed to find out what the man was doing now. Nothing came up. Maybe he'd changed his name. He'd have to keep digging.

He wouldn't give up though. This was a definite lead.

Elliot and Casey were still working hard on the files come ten at night. Fin and Munch excused themselves, saying they were heading up to the cribs to get some sleep. While not making a direct apology to Elliot, Fin nodded in his direction as he left. Elliot returned the gesture. It was understood that come tomorrow, the incident between them would be forgotten. Olivia had to come first.

No sooner had the men gone upstairs, than Melinda came running into the squad room. Ryan was with her. Judging by the looks on their faces, this was something important. Elliot called for the Captain, knowing he'd want to hear what was about to be said.

Hearing the commotion, Fin and Munch came back downstairs. They hadn't made it to the cribs yet, only the locker rooms. They stood by their desks, curious to see what the news was. Cragen came out of his office, and stood behind Elliot's chair.

Once they had everyone's attention, Ryan and Melinda exchanged a look. With a nod, Ryan indicated that the medical examiner should be the one to speak.

"We found something this afternoon. Something big."

She went on to explain about how the pubic hairs were found in each of the Jane Doe's rape kits. How they were determined to have male DNA. Not only that, but it matched in all four cases. The best news of all- they got a hit in CODIS.

"We're sorry we didn't tell you sooner, but we didn't want to get your hopes up."

Ryan tried to explain, seeing as how everyone was staring intently at them still.

"It doesn't matter. Did you find a match, was it Rickett?"

This question came from Elliot. He, like everyone else was on pins and needles as he awaited the news. What he heard next though was not what he was expecting. Considering what he'd just learned, it didn't come as a surprise.

"No. The DNA match came back as one Matthew Adams."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: SVU and its characters belong to Dick Wolf. I own nothing.**

* * *

Elliot awoke to the sound of an alarm on his cell phone. He quickly silenced it, then lay back down. The bed in the cribs was uncomfortable, but he wasn't seeking comfort. He was trying to center his thoughts. He'd only been awake for the span of a few moments, and already his mind was running away with him. If he had to guess, it never even stopped while he slept. He couldn't remember much of his dreams, and what he could were nothing but troubled images.

Sometime around one in the morning, he'd been forced up into the cribs to get some sleep. He'd known it was useless to try and argue with the Captain. Plus his superior officer had been right on one point. Rickett was likely to call again this morning. It was better that he got some rest now, so he could be in top form. He would be of no help to Olivia if he were to fly off the handle like he had yesterday.

As he was lying on the bed, a second alarm sounded from his phone. He must have hit the snooze button by accident, versus silencing it altogether. Sitting up now, he turned off the offending device. He rose from his spot on the bed, and made his way to his locker. There was still plenty of time for him to grab a shower before he needed to be in the squad room. It wasn't that he thought he was excessively dirty, but the spray of the water would go a long way in helping him to clear his head and wake up.

Fifteen minutes later, Elliot headed downstairs. Like yesterday, he had opted to once again dress in casual clothes. Judging from those around him, he wasn't the only one. The Captain was the only one of their group who was still wearing a suit. Elliot guessed that had to do with meetings the man might have to attend. There was still no word from the chief on whether or not a press conference would be held. Elliot guessed that was because the brass all hoped the situation could be kept out of the public eye.

That had Elliot infuriated. Olivia risked her life on a daily basis to keep this city safe. The least they could do now that she was missing was alert the media. Put out a search for her. Maybe someone would have seen something - anything - that could help narrow down her location. But, no, the brass were too worried about maintaining an 'image'. Even at the risk of sacrificing one of their own. They were barely giving them enough manpower as it was to handle the case.

On his way to his desk, he passed the area where the coffee pot was kept. Just the thought of drinking a cup made him feel ill. He knew it was a combination of guilt, anxiety, and fear, but he still could not shake the constant feeling of indigestion that had taken up residence in his chest and stomach. Antacids didn't help. Just like aspirin didn't help the headaches. The only thing that would help is having Olivia back again, safe and sound.

Gathering some spare change from his desk, he went into the break room. He bought himself a soda from the vending machine. The one he'd drank yesterday had been mildly helpful at keeping his stomach troubles settled. Plus, it would serve the added purpose of providing him with a dose of caffeine. He normally wasn't a big soda drinker, but he needed something.

With his caffeine situation taken care of, he sat at his computer. He'd charged his phone last night while he slept, so he would have a full battery this morning. He laid it beside him on the desk for easy access. Then he began finding everything he could on Matthew Adams.

Ever since his release from prison, the man was a ghost. He must have taken up an assumed name. Elliot knew he didn't have any family, or other money sources. So he would have had to return to work in some capacity. While his nursing license had been revoked, his profile suggested that he would have been likely to seek something in a similar field.

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Elliot couldn't help but laugh. All he had to go on were theories. That told him absolutely nothing. If only he could find something concrete. An address, a name, anything. It was like trying to find a needle in a haystack.

Even if he were to start going door-to-door, questioning people at medical facilities, no one would be willing to help him. They would all be citing employee confidentiality. They'd be right. He had no warrant, no grounds for a search. Yes, they had Adams' DNA, but as far as his location, he was in the wind. Their best hope would be that the man would slip up somehow, and leave a clue behind.

Getting frustrated, Elliot decided to temporarily put aside his search for anything related to Matthew Adams. He simply didn't have enough information yet. Although his gut was telling him he'd have more to work with soon.

His gut had been something he could rely on ever since his days in uniform, and it rarely failed him. He hoped today, though, that it was wrong. He had a nagging sensation in the pit of his stomach regarding Olivia. It had been there from the moment he'd first woken up, and was only growing stronger.

The feeling was so severe, it bordered on nausea. In fact, when breakfast was delivered, the smell made him ill. He couldn't even begin to entertain the notion of eating. Not even the smallest of bites. Noticing the watchful eye Cragen was giving him, he knew he'd have to explain.

"I'm not feeling up to eating anything yet this morning, Cap. I'll grab something later, I promise."

He hoped the older man would take him for his word. He didn't want a fuss made, and he didn't want taken off the case. Olivia mattered here, not him. Elliot couldn't hold back his sigh of relief when Cragen's reply was to simply nod in understanding.

Elliot startled when his desk phone rang. Reuben wasn't in yet. What would they do if this was the call they were waiting for? How would they manage a trace? Taking a deep breath, he told himself to relax, and answered the phone. He wasn't sure whether he was relieved or disappointed when the caller was revealed to be Reuben himself. The man had gotten caught in traffic this morning, and was running behind. He would arrive at the station shortly.

After hanging up, Elliot was confused. Wasn't Reuben, along with Ryan, staying on overnights as well? He voiced the question out loud, curious as to the answer. It was Munch who gave the reply.

"After you went up to the cribs last night, they were sent home. They tried to fight it, but were overruled by their Superiors. I'm sorry, Elliot."

Elliot could only nod. He didn't blame Reuben, or Ryan for that matter. They were just as dedicated to finding Olivia, and had been there since the beginning trying to help. If anyone besides the detectives were entitled to some rest, it was the two of them.

* * *

Reuben had just arrived, and was setting up his computer when a woman walked into the squad room. She was twisting her hands nervously in front of her as she stood waiting for someone to come and help her. Thinking she was a victim come to make a report, Fin approached her. Yes, it was true he and Munch were assigned to Olivia's case right now, but that didn't mean he couldn't take some information.

"Can I help you?"

He asked the question softly, the expression in his eyes as kind as his voice. The next words out of the woman's mouth definitely surprised him.

"May I speak to Detective..."

She paused for a moment, as though she were trying to recall a name. The instant it came to her, her features relaxed temporarily, only to return to their nervous state when she finished speaking.

"...Stabler, please. There is something important I need to discuss with him."

Fin didn't question her reasons, merely led her over to Elliot's desk. The detective looked up when he saw his colleague approaching with a woman he didn't recognize. He waited for someone to explain what was going on.

"Elliot, this is -"

Fin gestured toward the woman standing next to him, realizing he'd forgotten to ask her name.

"Abby Smith"

The woman supplied, still looking somewhere in the vicinity of her feet. She had yet to make eye contact with either man. Despite the fact that her instincts told her she was doing the right thing, she was still having second thoughts.

Elliot thanked Fin with a nod, and the other man took that as his cue to leave. Then he turned toward the woman standing next to his desk. He knew he wouldn't get any information out of her unless he put her more at ease.

"Please, sit down."

He gestured to the chair sitting by his desk. Abby took the chair that was offered to her. She slipped her purse off her shoulder, and held it on her lap. She was clutching it tightly in her hands, as though it contained something precious – or something deadly.

"Would you like something to drink? Coffee? A soda? Just some water, perhaps?"

Again Elliot tried a tactic to help and make her more comfortable. At first he thought she was going to refuse his offer, but he could tell the moment she reconsidered. With a soft voice, and again not meeting his eyes, she asked for some water. Elliot told her he'd be back in a moment, and hurried out of the room to get her drink.

He returned mere moments later, setting two bottles on the desk. He'd also gotten some water for himself. Then he took a seat, and faced her, giving the woman his full attention.

Abby knew that the time had come that she'd have to talk. But her throat was dry, and she couldn't seem to find her voice. With shaking hands, she opened the bottle of water the detective had brought her, and took a drink. Then she exhaled a breath. It was now or never.

"I work at ABC Courier service here in the city."

Elliot merely nodded his head. Sometimes victims didn't get to the heart of the story right away. They all had to start somewhere. But wait a minute – why did that name sound familiar? That was the courier service that had delivered the package from Gordon yesterday! Could it be that this woman had information? Saying a quick prayer that this was the case, he continued to listen.

"Yesterday, someone came into our office. The first thing I noticed was it seemed he was looking around to see if we had cameras."

Elliot's facial expression must have given something away about how he was feeling, because she hurried to explain.

"We do. I know it's required by law, even though some try and get around it. The thing is, our cameras look like they are fake."

Elliot nodded his understanding. He still didn't push her to talk. She had to tell her story on her own time. Even if he was desperate for more details.

"This man came in, right after we opened. He was most interested in our one-hour delivery promise. He had me process an envelope that was to be delivered here, to you."

Elliot was about ready to burst. Gordon was the reason she was here. While he knew there would be no chance of getting his actual location, there was still a chance of narrowing down the general vicinity.

Abby reached into her purse, and withdrew two items. One was a small plastic storage bag that held a fifty dollar bill. The other was an envelope containing a small disc. When she spoke again, her voice was shaking.

"I questioned him about delivering a package here. Told him we didn't want any trouble. He slipped this under the glass with his payment, and told me to forget I'd ever seen him."

As she spoke, she slid the bag with the money in it along the desk. She simply couldn't bring herself to tell Detective Stabler how much she'd thought about keeping it. Or could she? He couldn't arrest her for it, could he? Deciding to go for broke, she went all in.

"I'm a single mother, I work two jobs to make ends meet, and I'm still short on making the rent this month. That fifty dollars would have been just what I needed. I only thought about keeping it for a little bit, I swear!"

Now she was on the verge of tears. Swiping at her face in shame, she looked away. She startled suddenly, only to relax when she realized Detective Stabler was merely holding out a tissue in her direction.

"It's all right, Abby."

He soothed. He'd have to speak to Cragen, but maybe there would be a way to get her reimbursed. She was, after all, acting as a confidential informant.

Taking another sip of her water, Abby calmed down considerably. Then she passed over the envelope containing the disc. Elliot hoped that it was exactly what he was thinking. He didn't have to wait long to be proven correct.

"This is a copy of the video surveillance."

As soon as she spoke the words, Elliot had to stop himself from standing up and cheering aloud. Her next words brought him to a bit of a halt.

"I think he was wearing a disguise, so I'm not sure how much help it will be."

She went on to give Elliot a physical description, explaining in detail just what the man was wearing that day. Right down to the wig she suspected he had on.

"Would you be willing to sit down with a sketch artist, work with them?"

Elliot asked the question, barely holding on to his breath.

"Yes, of course. Anything to help."

Elliot led Abby down the hall, but asked her to stop and see him before she left. There were some things he needed to discuss with the Captain. First and foremost, ensuring she made the rent this month.

* * *

Gordon was waiting for Matt to arrive. He was pacing the floor of the living room, anxiety racing through his veins. So much of the next part of the plan couched in his friend's part in it. If he backed out now, he didn't know what he'd do.

The rational side of his brain told him to relax. Matt didn't have a car, and had been instructed not to take a cab. That meant he was dependent on public transportation. He most likely just missed his bus.

While he was waiting, Gordon looked through his supplies one more time. In doing so, he was pleased to realize he had miscounted the day before. He had not two, but three doses of the paralytic drug left.

Still, that didn't mean he could overuse it. The last thing he wanted was to accidentally kill the detective with an overdose. That would ruin the plan completely. He'd promised Detective Stabler that his partner would suffer, and he was determined to make that happen.

If he were to use the doses sparingly, however, that should work out fine. One dose would definitely be needed when Matt got here. They simply could not execute the next phase of the plan if she were able to fight back. The bitch had already proven on more than one occasion that she was capable of getting the better of him. He still had the bruises to prove it.

Taking his knife out, he moved to the kitchen. Once there, he used the proper tools to sharpen it. For what his intentions were, it was imperative that the blade were as sharp as it could possibly be. A dull blade simply would not do.

He was so intent on his task, that he startled when his cell phone rang. Answering the call, he realized it was Matt. The man had just gotten on the bus, and would be arriving shortly. Gordon reminded him to get off a block early and walk the rest of the way, so no one would be suspicious.

After ending the call, his mind wandered to other things. Should he take the detective to the bathroom a final time? The last thing he wanted was for her to lose control of her bladder. He didn't have a spare set of clothes for her, and didn't want the mess getting in his car. But he hadn't given her water since yesterday morning. It was doubtful if she'd even have to go. Still, better to be safe than sorry.

His decision frustrated him somewhat. That meant he'd have to sharpen the knife again after. It always dulled the blade when he used it to cut through the plastic zip ties. If he wanted everything to go according to plan, he simply must think more clearly.

He stormed down the hall, his anger with himself now evident. The detective would be a good source to take it out on. Heaven help her if she tried his patience this morning. He made his way to the door, then reached into his pocket for the key. Unlocking it, he went inside and flipped on the light.

Yet again, he'd caught her sleeping. Even though it hadn't quite been forty-eight hours since she'd eaten last, it was starting to show. Just like it had been about twenty-four hours since he'd last given her water.

"Do you need to use the bathroom or not?"

His voice was harsh, his impatience showing. He didn't care. He was anxious to move forward to the next step in his plan. It was past time he moved on from this place. His gut was telling him the police would discover this location soon. Even before he made the phone call to tip them off. Why was it he was so anxious?

The woman from yesterday. That's it. Even though she'd taken the money, and acted so nonchalant, something was off about her. What if she'd grown a conscience and gone to talk to the police? Thank

goodness the place hadn't had any working cameras. If only he'd had a way to get the woman's name, he could have paid her a little visit. Given her some extra incentive to keep her mouth shut.

Turning his attention back to his captive, he awaited her reply. She nodded her head in the affirmative. Swearing under his breath, he stalked over toward the bed. He was really getting sick of this. Again, as the previous time, he paid no heed as to whether or not he was nicking her skin with the blade as he freed her wrists and ankles from their bonds.

He also didn't bother removing the tape from her mouth. He merely pulled her roughly into a standing position, and marched her to the bathroom. She stumbled slightly, not ready for the quick pace. He grabbed her by the hair and yanked her back upright.

When they reached the bathroom door, he shoved her inside. Thinking it over briefly, he gave her a three minute warning, and shut the door. Then he stood outside, keeping an eye on his watch. The second the three minute mark was reached, he opened the door. She was standing there, waiting for him.

After everything, her eyes still held a look of defiance. He guessed she must have pushed aside the tape he had played for her the day before. Either that or her hatred for him was so great, she still hadn't broken. She had yesterday though. No matter how brief the moment. He'd seen it in her eyes when she'd faltered. When she'd heard the altered conversation in her partner's voice. Maybe he would have to play it for her again today, just to remind her.

They'd reached the room where he was keeping her again. It wasn't a bedroom, even though he might have referred to it as such. Perhaps it had been at once time. But in reality, it was an oversized closet. Used for storage most likely. It was ideal in that it had no windows. He'd only put the bed in here for her because it would eventually benefit his plan.

He shook his head. He simply couldn't let his mind wander when he was transferring her. That was one of the reasons she'd been able to get the better of him before. He cursed himself for not binding her wrists the instant she left the bathroom.

As though he had anticipated it, he felt himself shoved to the side. A palm strike hit him in the nose. While it brought tears to his eyes, and caused his nose to bleed, it was considerably weaker than the one she had used in the warehouse on Tuesday. He blinked to clear his vision, and cursed mightily when she was no longer in the room.

He caught up with her in the hall, and she was shouting loudly for help as she ran madly for the door. She must have removed the tape from her mouth on her own. Gordon lunged for her, but missed. Making a mad dash to the table, he grabbed one of the few remaining syringes. This one just contained the sedative. Advancing on her once again, he prepared to inject it.

Olivia caught his hand as it descended on her, and bent his wrist under. Using every ounce of strength she possessed, she forced his hand lower. She let out an exhale when the needle pierced Gordon's jeans and entered the flesh of his thigh. Acting quickly, she pressed down on the plunger. She prayed the medicine would be as quick acting as what he had used on her in the warehouse.

Sure enough, Gordon slumped to the floor. Olivia found the duct tape on the table, and quickly bound his arms behind him. Then she found the phone. It was just a burner cell, but would serve its purpose. With her captor down for the count, she took the phone, and went to step outside. She'd need to look at the street signs so she could give her location.

Olivia was almost to the door when it opened suddenly. Someone else was here. Shit. Gordon had an accomplice. She'd suspected as much only yesterday. Why didn't she think to search the place for a weapon? She'd known the man had a gun. The very least she could have done was taken the knife. Anything, so long as she'd had a means to defend herself. She berated herself for not thinking like a cop.

Steeling herself for another physical fight, she faced the newcomer. Maybe it was just a coincidence, she told herself. Fat chance.

"Where do you think you're going? Where's Gordon?"

The man was firing questions in her direction at a rapid pace. Plus there was something else about him. He looked familiar. Olivia searched her muddled mind to figure out just where she knew him from.

It came to her suddenly. Matthew Adams. She and Elliot had arrested him for raping his patients. He'd been initially sentenced, but some slimy defense attorney had gotten his conviction overturned. Dragged the victims through the mud doing it, too. She remembered how much counseling those women had needed. Now this man was working with Gordon? How did they even know one another?

Attempting to disarm Matt as she had Gordon, Olivia struck out with her palm. The blow was easily deflected. What she wasn't expecting was for the other man to pull out a gun. In her entire career, she'd never cowered in front of a gun. She wasn't about to start now. She stared down the barrel unflinchingly.

"Turn around."

She followed the instructions as she was given. Still, she refused to accept defeat. This was just a temporary setback. Olivia was determined to get away. If she couldn't depend on Elliot, she'd do it on her own.

They moved back into the house, the gun at Olivia's back. Soon, they came to the living room, where Gordon lay unconscious on the floor.

When Matt saw what had been done to his friend, he unleashed his fury on the detective. Spinning her around, he whipped her across the cheekbone with the gun.

"What the fuck did you do to him?"

Olivia's didn't give a verbal reply. Instead, she spit in Matt's face by way of answer. She was rewarded with yet another pistol whip, this time to the temple. Her system couldn't handle it, and she crumpled to the floor. She lay there, unconscious, a trickle of blood running down the side of her face.

* * *

Elliot walked out of the Captains office. He felt that his meeting with his Superior officer went well. He'd been able to get the necessary approval to reimburse Abby the fifty dollars. Despite everything still going on, that made him feel good. It wasn't her fault that she had gotten involved in this situation. She was trying to do the right thing.

Knowing that Abby was still with the sketch artist, he took a seat at his desk. There was something he wanted to check out. He pulled open the search feature on his computer, and entered the address of ABC Courier company. As he waited for the location to load, he tapped his foot impatiently.

Soon, the area popped up onscreen. The neighborhood looked familiar. Why was that? He zoomed in so he could examine it further.

Suddenly, it came to him. Not six blocks away from where the courier's office was located, was where Gordon's 'aunt's' house had stood! Would he really have gone back to the same place?

Fingers flying across the keyboard, he quickly accessed whatever information he had. From what he remembered from an earlier search, a new house stood on the property. He just couldn't recall if it had been sold to a new owner, or was being rented out.

With the flourish of keystrokes, he had what he needed. The name of the homeowner was on his screen. It was an out of state number. Jersey, if his guess was correct. Would it be too forward of him to call and ask a few questions? He desperately wanted to, but knew he shouldn't. At least not until he got authorization from the Captain. It was just a hunch he was operating on anyway.

He looked away from his computer to see Abby walking back into the squad room. Waving her over to his desk, he asked her to sit down once again.

"Did everything go okay with the sketch artist?"

He asked the question, noticing that the woman didn't seem as nervous as when she first arrived. Her hands had stopped shaking, and she wasn't clutching onto her purse as tightly.

"Yes. I did the best I could. I hope it provides some help to you."

Elliot assured her it would. Then he opened his desk drawer. He grabbed the envelope he'd stashed there earlier. Removing it, he extended it to the woman sitting in the chair beside him.

"I wanted to give you this before you left."

Abby had a puzzled expression on her face, but accepted the envelope nonetheless. What could a police detective possibly be needing to give her? Slipping her thumbnail under the flap, she opened it. When she saw what was inside, her jaw dropped in shock.

"This is – I can't – how did you?"

Unable to coherently form a complete sentence, she looked up at Elliot, the question clear in her eyes. She'd thought for certain the money she'd turned in would need to kept as evidence. How could they be returning it to her? Abby didn't have to wait for long, for Elliot launched into an explanation.

"That money comes from a fund we have here. What you did for us, classifies you as an informant. You therefore have the right to be compensated for what you told us."

He let her take in what he'd said, and once he saw that it had begun to register, added on one final piece.

"I'm sorry we aren't able to provide you with more. But it's what you would have had anyway, had you kept the money in the first place. Think of it as us reimbursing you."

Overwhelmed with gratitude, Abby felt the start of tears pricking at her eyes. She'd be able to make the rent this month, after all. She and her daughter wouldn't be in danger of being evicted. As relief surged through her, she impulsively reached out and threw her arms around Detective Stabler.

"Thank you! You have no idea what this means to me!"

As soon as she'd hugged him, she immediately pulled back, apologizing. Elliot assured her it was nothing to worry about. Considering what he was going through, it felt good to witness something positive.

Abby thanked him a second time, then turned around to leave. As she reached the exit, she turned around. Her final parting words were a promise.

"If this man should return to the shop, I'll be sure and let you know right away."

Elliot was grateful for her words, but worried about her as well. Gordon Rickett was an unpredictable man. He warned Abby that if she were to see the man again, to contact him directly by phone. Walking over to where she stood, he gave her one of his business cards. Then he watched as she headed toward the elevators to leave the precinct.

He was on his way back to his desk when someone called his name. It was an artist from the sketch department. They carried with them a notepad. For someone to come and see him this quickly, they must have found something important.

Elliot led the artist over to the desk where Reuben's laptop was set up. It was the only place where there was some extra space. He took a seat, and waited while they got their things in order. Though he tried to be patient, he was on pins and needles.

"I'm sorry to bother you Detective Stabler, but I found something I thought you'd want to see. Your Captain would be very interested as well."

Just as the man was about to suggest calling the Captain from his office, Cragen emerged on his own. Elliot raised his arm in a silent gesture to get his attention. Fin and Munch also became aware of this, and they too, gathered around the desk. The sketch artist now had the attention of everyone involved in the case.

"This is the drawing I made based on the description given to me by Ms. Smith."

As he spoke, he flipped the drawing tablet over, so that all could view his illustration. Elliot felt a sinking sensation in the pit of his stomach. The man in the picture did not resemble Gordon Rickett in any way. What if they were wrong about their hunch?

Sensing his distress, the sketch artist tried to soothe his nerves.

"I know this image didn't match that of the suspect you were zeroing in on. So I gave a copy of it to TARU. They were the ones working on the video surveillance."

Just as he was about to speak again, a new voice interrupted. It was Reuben.

"That's where I come in."

The other man simply nodded, then vacated the chair at the desk so the computer tech could use it. Reuben took the seat, and began hitting a few keys. Within seconds, a video began to play.

The men all watched as a man walked into a shop and scanned the area warily, seemingly searching for cameras. Then he went to the window, and passed an envelope and cash through the opening. No audio was available, so there was no way to tell what was being said.

Once the video ended, Elliot spoke. His voice was full of defeat and frustration.

"That video is useless. How are we supposed to tell if that is Rickett or not?"

Reuben wasn't deterred by his negativity. With a few more keystrokes, a new program opened. This one held a single screen shot from the video, a clear shot of the man's face. By accessing the program, Reuben was able to alter facial features. He removed the mustache and longer hair, and even changed the eye color. When he was finished he put the new image side by side with an old mugshot of Rickett's. The two photos were a match.

* * *

Gordon Rickett gradually came to consciousness. He wondered why he was on the floor. Then, he remembered. That bitch had stabbed him with the syringe he had intended to use on her. What was he going to do if she had escaped?

Despite his foggy brain, he rationalized that she must not have gotten free. If she had, police would be swarming the house by now. But what could have stopped her? He heard footsteps, and turned his head in the direction of the sound.

"It's a good thing I came in when I did, Gordy. Otherwise, your little 'plan' wouldn't have been worth shit. Tell me again, why didn't you just kill her at the warehouse?"

Matt. Feeling a combination of relief that his friend had arrived in time to prevent Detective Benson's escape, and irritation at his taunting, Gordon sat up. He sat still for a few moments, trying to ignore the way the room was spinning. Instead, he asked his accomplice a question.

"Where is she?"

Matt regarded him carefully. He'd like to tell the man that he'd just killed the bitch. That's what he'd wanted to do, anyway. From the moment he'd heard of the plan, he'd wanted to be involved. However, when it came to the execution of it, that was where the two of them disagreed. Gordon preferred a more complex, in depth scenario. One that would torture not only Detective Benson, but her partner as well.

Matt, on the other hand, thought it best they just kill the woman, then get the hell out of the country. But he wasn't the one calling the shots.

"I caught her trying to escape. Smacked her good and hard with my gun. Knocked her out."

Gordon was immediately concerned. What if the blow to the head had been fatal? That would ruin _everything_. Matt saw the questions in his eyes, and answered him before he could be asked.

"She's still breathing, don't worry. Only a little blood was drawn. Then I tossed her over my shoulder. Tied her up in the other room."

Satisfied with the response, Gordon went into the kitchen. There, he grabbed a drink out of the refrigerator. He also took two aspirin, hoping they would help his headache. Now he was having second thoughts about his plan. Not the plan itself, but how to carry it out. He wanted her to feel as much pain as humanly possible. This made three times now that she had attacked him. Three times that she had attempted escape. If not for Matt's arrival, she would have succeeded.

His next stop was the room where she was being kept. She didn't move as he turned on the light. Satisfied that she was still unconscious, he inspected her bonds. Unable to find the zip ties, Matt had needed to improvise with the duct tape. He could see where the blood had stained the mattress, and still remained on the side of her face.

Suddenly struck by a wave of inspiration, he went back out to the main room. He got the burner phone that had been retrieved by Matt. Taking it back into the other room, he opened the camera. He snapped one shot of the unconscious detective on the bed, making sure to get in all the blood. Then he opened up the text messaging app on the phone.

_Someone tried to escape. She needed to be punished. I will make contact later today, then the countdown begins._

He attached the photo to the message, then went through the list of contacts. Once he found "El" listed there, and knew for a fact it was Detective Stabler's personal cell phone, he pressed 'Send'. Time to have a little fun. His number would show up as 'Unknown', so there was no fear of being traced.

With that done, he moved on to his next step. Deciding he wanted her awake, he slapped her harshly across the face. She roused slightly, but only moaned softly. A second slap, and then she was blinking against the light. Once her eyes opened fully, she glared up at him. How she could still remain so defiant after all this, amazed him. He'd definitely need to play that audio clip of her partner's voice again later before carrying out the final part of his plan. Let that be one of the last things she ever heard.

"That was a really stupid mistake you made."

He spoke the words through clenched teeth. Considering that Matt had taped her mouth shut, she was unable to answer. Although judging by the look in her eye, he wouldn't have liked what she had to say. Then again, maybe he did want to hear it after all. Reaching out in an abrupt movement, he tore the tape from her lips.

"Go ahead. Let's hear it. Tell me what you _really_ think."

Olivia remained quiet, still glaring at Gordon. Still, he urged her again. It wasn't as though her speaking her mind would make a difference in the outcome. He was going to kill her anyway. But she didn't know that. Or maybe she did. He waited.

"You're going to go back to prison."

Of all things she could say to him, she issues that threat? He couldn't help but laugh. What would ever make her think that. His plan was foolproof. After every step was carried out, he and Matt would make their way to Canada, then go their separate ways. That was the plan, anyway. Things could change. He had other thoughts formulating.

If all worked accordingly, he would be going to Canada. Matt would be staying here in New York, and getting an all expense paid trip back to prison. Considering the weight of his crimes, perhaps even a trip to death row. Someone had to be the fall guy, after all. He'd already ensured that the evidence from the rapes would be found. Maybe he'd frame Matt for Detective Benson, too.

Focusing his attention back on the woman in front of him, he spoke to her again.

"I'm not going back to prison. Ever again."

Undeterred, she met his gaze. Her eyes still had all the fire and determination from the very first time he'd seen her.

"It doesn't matter that I won't make it out of here alive. My squad will find you. I'm just sorry I won't be around to see you get the needle."

It was the first time he'd ever heard her admit anything in relation to her fate. She was acknowledging that she wouldn't make it out of this situation she was in, but still steadfast in her belief that he would be held responsible. Despite his hatred for her, he had to admire her tenacity.

Deciding he'd heard enough, he grabbed another piece of tape and placed it over her mouth. After that was done, he ensured her bonds were secure. Not trusting the duct tape to hold her, he opted to switch back to the zip ties.

He was careful about it though. She wasn't going to get the better of him for a fourth time. Calling out for Matt's assistance, he waited for his friend to come in the room. Once he was there, he instructed the other man to hold her wrists in place.

Placing one knee on the bed, and the other in the center of her chest, Matt obeyed instructions. He pinned her arms against the headboard.

Gordon used the knife to quickly cut through the tape, then swapped in the zip ties. He made sure they were fastened tightly. As always, he added a second to secure her wrists to the headboard itself.

With a nod of his head, he indicated that Matt should release her. The process was then repeated with Olivia's ankles. Now that the task was finished, they left the room. In just a few hours, it would be time to place a call to Detective Stabler. A phone call he'd never be able to forget.

* * *

Elliot was so furious, he didn't know what to do. Casey had just been in, and informed the group as a whole that her hands were tied. Despite all the information they had on both Rickett and Adams, no judge would issue a warrant.

It apparently didn't matter that they had Adams' DNA, or that Rickett had sent a package. According not only to the judge, but the DA's office as a whole there wasn't enough proof. And since the Police Chief refused to go public with Olivia's kidnapping, there was no concrete evidence that she'd be taken. She was simply just MIA.

His mind was spinning as he replayed what Casey had told them. He kept going over and over in his thoughts, and they turned bitter. What did they need to have enough concrete evidence so they could get a warrant? Olivia's body? He shuddered at the thought of it. Then he shook his head, trying to dispel the thought as quickly as it had come.

He simply couldn't go there. They would find Olivia – alive.

Chancing a glance at his watch, he noticed it was just after ten-thirty in the morning. Something else occurred to him too. Ever since Tuesday afternoon, he cannot recall a time when he checked his watch so much before in his life. Even when it seemed like hours had passed, it was only the span of a few minutes.

It dawned on him that he hadn't eaten yet, even though he'd promised the Captain that he would. Making his way over to where this morning's breakfast delivery remained, he scanned what was left.

Before he noticed the food, he noticed a card next to the tray. It was from Casey. Someone else making sure they were taken of. Perhaps it had been a preemptive peace offering in light of the news she would ultimately have to deliver. Either way, he appreciated the gesture.

He selected a bagel, along with a single-serve package of cream cheese. Before going to sit down, he also grabbed a small carton of juice from next to the bagels.

He had no sooner sat down to his desk than the Captain walked by. The man said nothing to him, but nodded. Elliot could tell the older man was pleased to see him eating something. Cragen then continued on toward his office.

Elliot was halfway through his meal when his cell phone chimed. That particular tone indicated it was an incoming text message. Figuring that it was just Kathy checking in, he was in no real hurry to answer it. But something in his gut kept nagging at him. He set his bagel down on a napkin and reached for the phone. Nothing could have prepared him for what he saw.

"CAPTAIN!"

He shouted out for Cragen, his voice shaking. He'd only just read the words glaring at him from the screen. It was then he noticed there was an attachment. A photo had been sent along with the message.

While he knew he had to view it, a part of him was afraid. Before he could press the 'Open' button on the device, the Captain was by his side. Fin and Munch soon followed.

"What is it Elliot?"

Concern was evident in Cragen's voice, and for good reason. Elliot didn't panic easily. If something made him upset, it had to be important. Without saying a word, his detective turned the phone toward him so he could read the message. From their position behind the Captain, Fin and Munch were able to read as well.

_Someone tried to escape. She needed to be punished. I will make contact later today, then the countdown begins._

After they had all read the words, they looked at one another. _She needed to be punished_? What could those words possibly mean? Still, they couldn't help but all feel a surge of pride. Olivia had tried to escape. She was still fighting, like they all knew she would.

"Open the photo, Elliot."

Cragen's voice was somber. He didn't want to see what the image held, either. But he knew they all had to. Olivia was depending on them.

Elliot pressed his thumb on the proper button, and the picture began to load. There was no question that it was Olivia. Like the last picture they had seen of her, she was bound. Tape was covering her mouth. Once again, she appeared to be unconscious. What was most troubling was the blood.

A small pool of it had gathered next to her on the bed, staining the mattress. While it would have been easy to accept she might have been mildly injured in a fight, it was the blood on her face that was most troubling. A cut on her temple was visible, streaks of blood leaking down her cheek. Everyone was so drawn to the bloodstains, that it was Fin who noticed something the others did not.

"Look at her hand."

Instead of focusing on the picture, everyone's eyes turned to him. They were curious as to what he was talking about. Olivia had clearly been hit in the head, possibly more than once. He was worried about her _hand_? What could he possibly mean by that?

"There is a cut on her hand. It looks a couple days old."

Fin waited a moment, letting the others see it for themselves. Then he continued making his point.

"I think that is the source of the blood we found in the warehouse."

It was as if a collective light bulb had gone off. Everyone seemed to get it at once. Fin wasn't minimizing Olivia's current injuries, he was simply pointing out others. Perhaps she hadn't been hurt as severely as they'd thought on Tuesday, after all. The blood was merely a way of attracting their attention.

Putting all else aside, Elliot immediately relinquished his phone to Reuben. The chances were slim, but he was going to try and see if he could trace the source of where the message had originated. Still, Elliot hadn't lost all hope. After all, it had explicitly stated that he would be contacted later today.

There was one thing that was puzzling him. The final part of the message. What could Rickett possibly mean by "the countdown"? Something in his gut told him he really didn't want to know that answer.

Elliot returned to his desk, and caught sight at what remained of his breakfast. Knowing he wouldn't be able to finish it now, he tossed it in the trash. He downed another antacid instead.

Fifteen minutes later, Reuben came over. Elliot didn't even need to look at him to know what the man was going to say. It was written all over his face. He hadn't been able to get anywhere. There was a frustration that was shared by all. Still Reuben had something to say.

"He said he's making contact later. I'm going to double check all the equipment, make sure we're ready to make a trace."

Despite the situation looking bleak, everyone nodded. There was something about that message that was ominous. Perhaps Gordon would allow a trace to be completed, if only to taunt them further. They'd just have to be ready for it.

Cragen excused himself from the group. He was heading back to his office, to make yet another phone call. This time, he was going to use the most recent message they had received to try and convince the brass to let them hold a press conference. If only they could get Olivia's picture out to the media, more people would be looking. They didn't want civilians risking their lives, but it would be easy enough for someone to make a phone call to a tip line if they saw something suspicious.

With a sigh, Cragen went into the office and closed the door. He'd always been happy with his rank, never wished for more power that what he was given. Right now, he sure would like some. Anything that would help him find his missing detective. He wouldn't let the lack of assistance from the higher-ups deter him though. He'd made a promise to himself when Olivia first went missing. He would _not_ be attending her funeral.

* * *

It was now almost noon, and Gordon was still feeling the effects of the sedative. He hoped Matt would be back soon. He hadn't wanted to send the man out, but they had needed food. It was too risky to have something delivered to the house. Plus there was a deli just down the block.

As though he'd read his mind, Matt came walking through the door mere moments later. He was carrying a bag in each hand. Gordon was puzzled at first as to why he'd gotten so much, especially when they would be leaving later today. Then, he realized that one of the bags contained their drinks.

While Matt was setting up their lunch, something else occurred to him. They would need to make a grocery run before they reached their next location. It shouldn't pose a problem, there were plenty of small stores on the way upstate. But they'd definitely need to stock up on supplies. Other than a few breaks at roadside rest stations, they couldn't afford to make any stops. It would be too risky.

Pushing those thoughts to the side for now, he focused on his meal. He hoped that by eating something, it would rid his body of the remaining fog that still lingered. Yet again, he cursed the female detective for turning the tables and getting the better of him. After he'd eaten, though, she would get what was coming to her. And then some.

Matt took a large bite of his sandwich. If he'd noticed that Gordon was being unusually quiet, he wasn't commenting on it. Besides, its not as if they were super close. Yes, it was true they were friends, but it wasn't a relationship built on trust. He was eager to get to Canada and away from Gordon, before the man could sell him down the river.

His only regret in his part of this grand plot was that most of the evidence would point to him. Only the kidnapping and subsequent murder of Detective Benson would be on Gordon's hands. But he had been paid handsomely for his role in the scheme. Enough to start his life anew.

They finished their lunch in relative silence. Gordon threw the trash away. He knew he'd be leaving a mess, but didn't care. When he'd rented the place, he'd given a fake name. At least that's what he'd told his friend. In reality, though, the name he'd given the landlord had been none other than Matthew Adams.

Before moving on to the next step of their plan, they got to work gathering things together. They both knew they'd have to move quickly once they made the phone call. So they packed everything up in the car, save for what they'd need.

The best thing of this part of the plan was the house had an integral garage. No one to see them loading the car. Soon, everything was stored in the backseat. The only thing they'd left behind was a dose of the paralytic and the knife. There was also one of the bags Matt had brought, but that contained something very important. They'd be needing duct tape as well, but a spare roll was in the room where Detective Benson was being kept.

Checking his watch, Gordon saw that it was just coming up on twelve thirty. It was perfect. They could make the phone call, and carry out the next phase of their plan. Then, they'd be long gone before the police would follow the trace and arrive here at the house. Traffic wouldn't be too heavy at this time of day. At least he hoped not. Even so, the car he was using couldn't be traced back to him. Just something else he'd be able to pin on Matt.

Before making the call, Gordon used the bathroom. Then it would be Matt's turn. They'd be in the car for some time after this, and the fewer stops they'd need to make, the better.

While Matt was in the bathroom, Gordon took the opportunity to pocket the gun the other man had left behind. He wasn't going to take any chances. Plus, he still was debating whether or not to actually let the man come along. He was grateful to his friend for stopping Detective Benson's earlier escape, but maybe it was time for them to part ways. This would be the perfect opportunity.

Matt came out of the bathroom sooner than anticipated, interrupting Gordon's thoughts. Rather than have the man go looking for his weapon, Gordon instructed him to get his bag from the refrigerator. It was time to act.

Matt did as instructed, and together they moved into the room where Detective Benson was. Gordon unlocked the door, and passed the key to his friend, who pocketed it. Then they stepped over the threshold, turning on the light.

The woman on the bed was awake, and blinked harshly at the overhead lights. She most likely had a headache from the blows she had taken earlier. She watched with wary eyes as the two men approached the bed.

Gordon removed the syringe containing the paralytic from his pocket. He flicked off the cap, and moved forward. As he inserted the needle into the flesh of her neck, he relished the flicker of fear he saw in her eyes. Then he spoke.

"That should act quickly. I've given you this once before."

He waited for a moment, watching her face as his words registered.

"You'll be completely awake and aware the whole time. You just won't be able to move or speak. But, you'll still be able to scream - in a way."

The drug worked quickly, and was evident by the way the muscles in her face relaxed. Her body slumped on the bed, sagging against the bonds.

Methodically, Gordon began laying out the items he was going to use. There was no rush to his movement, and his sole purpose was to further terrify her. His plan was to make her believe that these were her last moments on this earth.

The last thing he set out was the digital recorder he had shown her once before. He saw the recognition in her face when he set it on the bed. Picking it up, he proceeded to taunt her.

"What's the matter? Do you recognize this? Maybe I should remind you."

Olivia's eyes, the lone part of her body that she had control of, began to blink rapidly. It was evident she was trying to keep tears at bay. This was the perfect time to replay the message that he'd doctored.

With the press of a button, Elliot Stabler's voice filled the room.

" _Special Victims Unit. Detective Stabler speaking."_

" _Detective Stabler. I believe I have something – or should I say_ someone _– of value to you."_

" _Listen to me, you bastard. I don't care about Olivia. I don't care if you kill the bitch!"_

As those horrible words echoed through the room and filled her ears yet again, Olivia lost her battle of wills. Her eyes spilled over, and twin tears trailed down her cheeks. This was it. Gordon was going to kill her, and there was nothing she could do about it. No one was coming. She'd made a valiant effort though – very nearly gotten away this morning. It just wasn't enough. Directing her gaze back to her captor, she was determined to stare him down. If she was going to die, she'd look him in the eye.

Again Gordon marveled at Detective Benson. Just when he'd thought that she was going to break, she'd steeled her resolve once again. She was staring him down, almost as if she were challenging him. Let's see how she would react to what he did next.

Reaching into the bag Matt had brought, he withdrew the 'secret' ingredient. The bags of Olivia's blood the man had stolen from the blood bank. Instead of four bags, as they'd originally planned on having, there were five. Five pints total. Five pints of Detective Benson's blood that would be spilled throughout this room. Gordon almost wished he had a camera, so he could view Stabler's reaction when he discovered it.

With that much blood 'loss', she would be presumed dead. Sure, they'd search for a little while longer for her body, but give up eventually. None of them would ever guess that he'd taken her with him across the border into Canada. Or that he'd buried her alive in a shallow grave on the property of some random cabin.

* * *

Elliot was at his desk. It was nearing one in the afternoon. When was Gordon going to call? _Was_ he going to call? That text message from this morning kept replaying in his mind, and that photo kept haunting him. He wanted to hit something, again. Maybe before going up to the cribs tonight, he'd take an hour and go to the gym. Spend some time with punching bag.

Suddenly, his phone rang, and he startled. It was his desk line. Could this be the call he was waiting for? After checking to see that Reuben was ready, he picked up the receiver.

"Special Victims Unit, Detective Stabler speaking."

There was silence on the other end of the line for a moment. Then, a voice spoke. Much like the last time, a voice distorter was being used.

"Hello, Detective. So good to talk with you."

Elliot looked up abruptly and and snapped his fingers. Reuben immediately came to attention, and pressed a button. A trace was begun on the call, trying to find a location. Fin and Munch stopped their conversation, and grew silent. Munch abandoned his desk to go and get Cragen, bringing him out to listen to the call as well. Elliot switched the phone to speaker mode, so everyone could listen in.

"I want to talk to Olivia."

It was a bold statement, making a demand like that, but Elliot was desperate. Especially after the photos he'd seen of Olivia lately. He needed to know she was okay. He knew she'd tell him the truth.

"I'm afraid that's going to be impossible, detective. Olivia is a little – shall we say – 'tied up' at the moment."

The caller went on for several more minutes, continuing to taunt the detectives. Elliot was barely allowed to get a word in edgewise. Finally, it seemed they had gotten to the point of the call.

"While she can't talk to you, I assure you you'll be able to hear her. And I thought you'd all want to say goodbye."

Elliot, along with everyone who was listening, felt ill. Say goodbye? This man couldn't possibly mean what they thought he did, could he?

Their worst fears were confirmed when the next thing they all heard was a guttural noise coming over the speaker. It was a sound of pure terror, mixed with pain.

"Stop!"

His voice was strangled, but Elliot managed to choke out the word anyway. His knuckles were white from where he was gripping onto his desk. He chanced a look over at Reuben, but the man was intensely focused on his computer screen. More desperate than ever, Elliot tried to prolong the call. They simply had to get this trace.

Another noise came out over the speaker. But it sounded different than the previous one. She wasn't screaming "No!", "Stop!", or "Don't". It was almost as if she were incapable of forming words. These were more like vocalizations, at their most basic form.

There was something else, too. Turning up the volume on the speaker, Elliot tried to figure out what it was. Then they heard it. As police officers, it was a sound they were all able to identify. It was the sound of a knife stabbing into flesh. Oh, God. He was stabbing her to death.

Suddenly, as soon as they'd started, the sounds ended. An eerie silence followed. It was replaced once again by the distorted voice.

"I told you she'd suffer. It's all your fault, Elliot."

Laughter echoed over the line. The words that followed next were delivered in a sing-song fashion.

"You'll never find her, you'll never find me. All you will have left is your guilt."

Then the line went dead.

Elliot sat at his desk, stunned. It couldn't be true. Did he really just sit there, doing absolutely nothing? While his partner – his best friend- was tortured, perhaps even murdered, on the other end of the line?

Reuben let out a triumphant yell, and everyone was drawn out of their solemn mood.

"I've got a location!"

He repeated the address aloud, while simultaneously sending it to the printer to get copies. Cragen radioed for a crew of unis, as well as CSU to meet them on site. Everyone raced for their cars. Fin and Munch would be taking one, Elliot and the Captain the other.

Everyone was driving at top speed, sirens blaring. There were in a race against time. Following the group of police vehicles was an ambulance. Cragen had requested that one meet them at the scene. They didn't know what they were going to find, and there would be no time to wait. Yes, they'd still have to wait outside while police secured the property, but at least they'd be there.

As Cragen was navigating through the city streets, Elliot took another glance at the address where they were headed. Once he recognized it, he was furious with himself. They were going to the house that stood on the property that had belonged to Gordon's aunt. He'd wanted so badly to follow up on that lead, and wasn't able to, because there simply wasn't enough 'evidence' to warrant it. He should have just done it anyway, and to hell with the consequences.

They pulled up to the house. It was already surrounded with police cars, and several officers were inside. Two unis were bringing a man out in handcuffs. Elliot immediately recognized him as Matthew Adams. He looked as though he'd been involved in a fight. So far, it seemed as though he was taking his 'right to remain silent' seriously, as the man wasn't saying a word.

The two unis put him in the back of a police car, and drove off, presumably taking him back to the precinct to be processed. Elliot stepped inside the house. The hairs on the back of his neck were all standing up.

There was a box on the table in the main room, and it was addressed to him. Asking for a pair of gloves, he opened it. Inside, he found several tapes along with four wallets. He knew that those wallets belonged to the victims they had found on Monday. Somehow he knew that those tapes were related, too.

Passing the box off to a nearby CSU officer, he gave instructions.

"Get these tapes to TARU, and the wallets to the lab. After that, see they get to Melinda Warner, she'll need them to help ID our Jane Does"

With a nod, the man took the box and disappeared. Elliot continued down the hall. He was just approaching a room on the left when Fin and Munch came out. Both of them looked ill. Fin put his arms out, stopping Elliot in his tracks.

"Stabler, trust me, man. You don't want to go in there."

Ignoring the warning, Elliot shoved them both aside, and raced into the room. He stopped short as soon as he crossed through the doorway.

There was blood everywhere. It stained the walls and the ceiling. The mattress of the bed in the corner of the room was drenched with it. Even the floor was covered in blood. He couldn't remember a time when he had seen so much of the stuff, and known that it had come from the same person.

Unable to help himself, he sank to his knees in despair. There was no way Olivia could have survived this. He didn't have to be a doctor to know that. There was simply too much blood. He'd failed her. He'd failed her, and would never get to ask for her forgiveness.

He wasn't sure how long he stayed that way, lost in his grief. At some point, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He stood, only to see Melinda standing behind him. There were tears in her eyes. Unable to find words to say anything to her, he left the room silently.

Elliot met up with Fin, Munch, and Cragen back in the main room of the house. All of them were wearing looks that he guessed matched his own. It was the Captain who spoke first.

"We should head back to the station. Someone needs to speak to Adams, hopefully before he lawyers up."

"I'll do it."

It was Elliot who offered. Everyone looked at him in shock. Cragen tried to give him an out.

"Elliot, it's okay if you don't. You can take some time. Go be with your family."

"No, Cap. I need to do this. I have to question the bastard."

He wiped his hand down his face, and exhaled a deep breath. Once he felt a little bit more steady, he continued.

"Adams is our one hope of finding Rickett. He's the one who is responsible for all this."

He heard his voice crack, but still had one final thing to say.

"I have to do this, Cap. I owe it to Olivia."

Cragen nodded in agreement, and the four of them headed back to the station.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: SVU and its characters belong to Dick Wolf. I own nothing.**

* * *

Gordon had left the house in the city a few hours ago. As he drove, his mind wandered back to what had happened before he left. He had no regrets about ambushing Matt after the man came back in from taking out the trash. After they'd finished the phone call to Stabler, things had moved quickly.

They'd wrapped a bound Detective Benson, still very much alive, in a blanket. The woman did have some injuries, as when Gordon was stabbing through the blood bags they'd laid on top of her, he'd pierced her skin a few times. None of the wounds were very deep though, and there was no danger of any of them being fatal. He didn't bother treating them, just allowed them to stop bleeding on their own.

After they'd wrapped her in the blanket, they'd secured it with duct tape so it wouldn't unravel. Together, they carried her to the garage, and placed her in the trunk of the car. As an additional precaution, Gordon taped her mouth shut again. Just in case the paralytic should wear off while he was driving.

With the detective placed in the trunk of the car, it was time to remove some of the evidence. They returned to the room, and decided what to remove, and what to leave. Gordon left the knife behind, knowing no prints would be found. He'd made sure to wear gloves the entire time. He instructed Matt to gather up the now empty bags of blood, and throw them away.

As soon as the man came back inside the door from depositing the trash in the alley, he'd struck him over the head with a cast iron skillet. Then he'd used the duct tape, and bound him to the table in the main room. A nice little present for the police to find.

His final stop on the way out the door was the bedroom where he'd been sleeping. There, he grabbed the bag he'd packed for himself. It contained several days worth of clothes, a few disguises, and a passport. Under a false name, of course. Everything he'd need to get across the border. Then he made his way to the car.

He reached across to the passenger seat, grabbing himself a drink out of the cooler. Something else they had done before carrying out the plan involving Detective Benson. Matt hadn't even been suspicious. Gordon had suggested putting the cooler and food bag in the front seat of the car, so whomever was driving would have access to it. That way, whoever wasn't driving could lie down in the backseat and sleep while the other person drove.

In another hour or so, he'd probably have to stop and use the restroom. There were plenty of places along the highway where he could pull over and not raise any suspicion. Once he'd made it further upstate, a little closer to the border, he would stop and get some supplies.

Changing the radio to a better station, he wondered how things were going back in the city. By now, the police would have surely arrived at the house. Matt was likely in custody. Gordon wasn't worried. Even if his 'friend' were to rat him out, there was nothing to tell. While he'd shared some of his plans with the man, he'd never once revealed any of the locations.

He also wondered how Detective Stabler was faring. Not because he cared about the man's well-being. He wanted to know if the Detective was still able to work the case of his partner's 'murder', or if he'd crumbled under the weight of it all. Would this be what caused the man to finally snap?

From his hiding place earlier this week, he'd seen when Stabler had sent his wife and children away. The next day at the warehouse, he'd alienated his partner. He was a man on the verge. The timing couldn't have been more perfect.

Gordon recalled the time, a little more than a year ago, when he had squared off with Stabler in the interrogation room. The look on the detective's face when he had asked him what he'd be if all of his controls went away.

One by one, he'd taken away those controls. His wife and children were gone. Yes, they were still alive, but he'd lost them just the same. It had been that loss that caused him to berate Olivia in the first place.

That was what had given Gordon the perfect opportunity to pounce. With his partner missing, Elliot had no controls left. He was hanging on by a mere thread, just waiting to snap. If only he could have witnessed the detective's reaction to the bloody scene. It might almost be worth the risk of capture, just to see Stabler become so completely unhinged.

A brief glance in the rear view mirror caused his heart to leap in his throat. There was a state police car behind him. No lights or siren, but they were following at a close distance. Casting a glance at the speedometer, he saw he was well within legal limits. He flexed his fingers on the steering wheel and tried to relax.

A few moments later, the car behind him moved into the passing lane and accelerated. He kept his eyes facing forward, focused on the road ahead. Soon, the cruiser had passed him, continuing on down the highway.

That prompted Gordon to make a decision. Even though it was still relatively early in his journey, he was going to stop at the next rest area. If it wasn't crowded, he would duck into a stall, and slip on one of the disguises he had brought. Nothing too extreme, just perhaps some contacts, and a jacket.

With that decision made, he focused his attention back on the road. He couldn't let his nerves get the better of him. There wasn't much for Matt to tell. He hadn't seen the car for long, plus he'd switched out the plates before leaving. Even on the off chance that the man had memorized them, those old plates were still sitting back in the garage of the house.

Despite all his efforts to concentrate, his mind wandered yet again. How much longer would the paralytic work for? He'd given it to her over three hours ago now. He guessed there was maybe another hour left to this particular dose.

Yes, she was bound and gagged, but she could still create trouble for him. If nothing else, Olivia Benson had proven that she was resourceful. He wouldn't put it past her to somehow kick out one of the taillights and attract the attention of a passing driver.

That left him with a dilemma. How to incapacitate her for the rest of the drive. He hated to inject her with another drug so soon. What could he do?

Then, he remembered. Along with the blood bags, Matt had brought along chloroform with his supplies. He just hadn't had the opportunity to use it on her earlier. She'd been trying to escape, it was easier to subdue her by striking her with the gun.

At the next rest stop, he would find a secluded area. Then, he would use the chloroform to ensure the detective remained unconscious until they reached their destination. After that, he would quickly slip into a disguise. Then, it should be smooth sailing all the way to Canada. Seeing the signs for what he was looking for, he flicked on his turn signal, and prepared to exit the highway.

* * *

The mood back at the sixteenth precinct was a somber one. It had been the outcome none of them had wanted. They were all grieving in their own ways. None of them felt comfortable showing it openly yet, though. Instead, they were all driven for a singular cause – finding Gordon Rickett. Arrest the man, and find Olivia's body. Give her the justice she so desperately deserved.

So far, none of them had been in to question Matthew Adams. Before they'd had the chance, he'd asked for a lawyer. They were waiting now for a defense attorney to arrive.

They'd also called the ADA as a preemptive measure. While it pained them to do it, they were willing to deal with the man in custody. Nothing as sweet as what he was hoping for. But in exchange for information that would lead to the arrest of Rickett, they'd take the death penalty off the table. The one thing Adams couldn't escape this time is life in prison without parole. He was going down for four counts of rape and murder, plus his role in what was done to Olivia.

It had been Fin and Munch who had broken the news to Casey about Olivia. Once they'd gotten back to the station, Elliot had excused himself. Everyone had just let him go, knowing he needed some time alone. No one knew exactly where he went, though it was suspected he went to the roof. When he'd returned twenty minutes later, his voice was hoarse and his knuckles bore fresh bruises.

Upon hearing the news about what had been found at the house, Casey had broken down. She'd been so worried about her friend, and had been praying that she would be found safe. After spending several minutes crying uncontrollably, she managed to center herself once more. Taking a tissue from the box on the desk, she wiped the remaining tears from her face. Then, she squared her shoulders, and vowed to do everything in her power to get the harshest conviction. Not only for Adams, but for Rickett as soon as he was captured.

With Elliot back in the squad room, everyone seemed to be avoiding him. What could you say to a man who had just lost his partner? Yes, they were all close with Olivia, but not the way he was. Plus, they all knew the man was likely blaming himself.

Everyone's attention was drawn to the doorway when a young man carrying a briefcase entered. He was wearing a suit and tie, but looked as though he had only barely passed the bar. They all assumed this must be Adams' legal aid attorney. The man hadn't been able to afford a lawyer on his own. Before they could ask why he was here, he stepped forward and spoke up.

"I'm here to meet with Matthew Adams. I do hope no one has violated my client's rights and questioned him without counsel present."

Though they were all biting back a sharp remark, it was Fin who answered first.

"We wouldn't do that. He's waiting for you in interrogation one. I'll show you the way."

With a wave of his hand, he indicated that the man should precede him down the hallway and out of the room. They would grant the man a few moments of privacy with his client, then get started on their questioning. There was a lot of ground to cover.

Fin returned shortly after, and even though they were all thinking the same thing, no one spoke. Everyone was hoping this legal aid attorney would be green, and that they could push through the deal they wanted in order to get Adams to talk. But judging from what they just witnessed, it didn't seem likely.

The shrill ringing of a cell phone broke the silence. All who were gathered cast glances at one another, before their collective gaze fell upon Elliot. The sound was coming from his pocket. He reached for his phone, a resigned look on his face. Who could possibly be calling?

Looking at the display, he saw that the caller was none other than Ryan O'Halloran. He pressed the button to accept the call, but before he could even say 'Hello', the other man began talking. He was speaking at such a fast pace, Elliot could barely make out what he was saying.

"Olivia...not dead...trash...blood bags...coming to precinct soon."

Elliot had to stop the man. He couldn't believe what he'd just heard, and needed the words repeated again. This time, in a more clear and concise manner.

"Say that again, Ryan."

"I don't think Olivia's dead, Elliot. I found empty bags in the trash, like the kind you'd get from a blood bank. I'll be back at the precinct soon, where I can verify it at the lab."

As soon as he had finished speaking, the other man hung up. Elliot stood statue-still, still holding the phone to his ear. His mouth hung open in shock.

"Elliot, what is it?"

The question came from Munch. They all could tell that whatever the phone call had been about, it must have been extremely urgent. The lab tech didn't tend to call about information. He delivered it in person after all the details had been processed. All eyes were on Elliot, waiting for him to answer.

"That was Ryan. He said – he said he doesn't think that Olivia's dead."

There was a collective gasp among the group. Could it be true? _How_ could it be true? Fin, Munch, and the Captain had witnessed the scene for themselves. There had been so much blood. No one could survive losing that quantity from their body. No one wanted to rush Elliot, but they were all desperate for more details. Thankfully, he didn't make them wait for long.

"Ryan didn't say much, but he mentioned something about finding bags in the trash. The kind from blood banks."

Realization began to dawn on the others standing around. If the blood found at the scene was already bagged, then perhaps Olivia hadn't really been hurt. Maybe it had all just been a ruse. But how would they have gotten hold of Olivia's blood, let alone such a great quantity of it?

Elliot sank down in his desk chair, dragging his hands down over his face. He felt like there was something he should be remembering. But what could it be? Something about Olivia and blood - that's it! Shooting back up to his feet, he exclaimed aloud.

"When I was at Olivia's on Monday, she had a bandage on the crook of her elbow. I questioned her about it, and she told me she'd just donated blood that day! She was a regular blood donor!"

Munch hurried to his computer. They had a lead now. This was something they could work with.

"Did she happen to tell you which location she used?"

Munch asked the question, trying his hardest not to sound too impatient.

"No, but I'd be willing to bet she used the one closest to her apartment."

Going off that theory, Munch began a search. Using Olivia's address as a starting point, he found the nearest blood bank in relation to where she lived. Within seconds, he had a name, street address, and phone number.

Something else suddenly occurred to Elliot. He voiced his theory aloud.

"What if Matthew Adams got a job at the blood bank? He was a former nurse, he'd have the skills and know-how to draw blood."

No sooner than Elliot had spoken, Fin and Munch were standing. Each were pulling on their coats, getting ready to leave. They carried with them a photo of Adams', along with a copy of the addresses. In addition to the one closest to where Olivia lived, they had printed out the locations of two other nearby blood banks. There were off to get some answers.

On the heels of all this information, Casey hurried to find a judge. She needed to get warrants as soon as possible. On the off-hand chance that they located Adams' place of employment, they would need access to any of his personal property, like a locker. Even better, should the employer provide them with a residence, they would need to search that, too.

The wheels were turning slowly, but they were starting to turn. Now that they'd received that bit of information about Olivia, they were all filled with a renewed energy. Something else was driving them now – hope. There was still a chance of bringing their friend home alive.

* * *

Gordon was in a parking lot, consulting a map. After some careful thought, he'd decided to go back to his original plan. He would take the detective to a cabin upstate that belonged to Matthew's family.

While he was in a hurry to get across the border, it was too risky to try and take her with him. Best to get rid of her stateside. At least the cabin was only thirty miles from Canada, so when he did complete the job, he could get there easily.

For now, though, he needed to get some supplies. He got out of the car, and made his way inside the store. It didn't offer a big name, but that made it all the better. Plus, it seemed to carry a wide variety of products. In addition to offering hardware, there was a second shop attached that sold grocery and clothing items.

Gordon made his way up and down the aisles. He didn't plan to be at the cabin for long, but selected some things so he'd be able to eat. Also, he picked up some bottled water, since he wasn't aware of what the situation was like where he was headed.

After picking up a couple more things, he headed to the hardware section. There he chose a tarp, a collapsible shovel, and some bottles of propane. Matt had already told him the cabin was equipped with lanterns and stoves, they would just need to stock up on fuel. None of those purchases would raise any red flags, they were all standard camping supplies.

He paid for his purchases, and declined an offer of help to his car. Using the empty backpack he'd brought in with him, he stored the supplies inside. That left his hands free to carry the groceries. With a smile, he bid the owner a good day, then left.

Back in the parking lot, he quickly loaded all the supplies in the backseat. Now was not the time to check on the detective in the trunk. He wasn't worried about her though. When he'd stopped to use the bathroom a little over an hour ago, he'd held a handkerchief doused with chloroform over her nose. He knew that would keep her unconscious until they reached their destination.

With everything put away, he got back into the driver's seat. A final glance at the map told him there was only about half an hour to forty-five minutes worth of driving before he reached the cabin. Turning the radio up, he pressed down the accelerator, willing the miles to pass by quickly.

In the trunk of the car, Olivia was stirring. She'd opened her eyes to the dark. At first she'd thought she was blindfolded, but then she felt the movement underneath her. It was then it dawned on her exactly where she was.

Her body was aching from its position, her head throbbing. It had to be from a combination of things. The drugs she had been given, the close quarters she was in. She tried to move her hands to see if she could free them, but her arms and legs were immobile still.

While her body may not be cooperating, her mind was in overdrive. Where could Gordon be taking her now? What would happen when her squad found the room she'd been kept in? Yes, it was true she'd been drugged when they took her out of there. But she was still completely coherent. She had seen the blood – her blood – on the walls. There had been so much of it.

Olivia shivered. It was so cold in this trunk. She supposed she should be grateful that Rickett and Adams had wrapped her in a blanket before tossing her in here. But still, the weather hadn't changed that much. Why was she so cold.

If only she had her hands free, she could wrap her sweater tighter around her. Wait a minute. Her sweater was missing – all her clothes were missing. Save for her tank top and underwear, she had nothing else on.

Her mind began whirling faster than she could keep up with it. Then, she remembered those last few moments in that room. She had been strapped to the bed, unable to fight back. Gordon had taken bags of blood from Matt, and laid them at various parts of her body. Then, he'd grabbed the knife and begun stabbing them viciously.

She recalled the times when he'd been so erratic with his movements that the blade had pierced the bag and entered her skin. While she'd certainly felt worse pain in her life, she still hadn't been able to keep from crying out at the shock of it all. She had thought for certain he was going to continue on his rampage and stab her to death.

As the horrifying images flooded her mind, something else came back to her, too. Right before they'd wrapped her in the blanket, they'd removed her clothes. Matt had placed them in a trash bag, along with the empty blood bags.

Even now, she could feel where blood still seeped from some of the wounds. His intention may not have been for her to bleed to death, but he certainly hadn't cared that he'd injured her. Olivia's mind continued to spiral, and then the car hit a particularly rough bump in the road. A metal tool box in the trunk slid sharply across the area, striking her in the head, and she was unconscious once again.

Gordon hit the brake sharply after that last bump. He hadn't been expecting it. Turning around briefly to make sure everything in the backseat was okay, he returned his gaze to the road. According to the map, the turnoff to the cabin was just ahead. He didn't want to miss it.

He found the road without a problem, even with it being hidden among the treeline. The road was bumpy and secluded, but that suited him just fine. He knew that meant no one would bother him.

If he had to guess, he'd say the driveway back to the cabin was about a half mile long. More of an access road, really. As he pulled up to the small structure, he knew without a doubt he'd made the right decision in coming here.

The cabin was surrounded by forest on all sides. He parked the car under the covered area meant for that purpose, and exited the vehicle. Knowing he couldn't get anything out until he'd first unlocked the cabin, he went in search of the key.

Stepping onto the small porch, he crossed to the railing. Underneath the ceramic statue was the spare key, just like Matt said it would be. Using it, Gordon let himself in. The electric was working for the time being, but he knew it could be spotty at best. That was why he'd brought along the propane.

He spent the next several minutes taking inventory of the place. He quickly saw that there were two bedrooms. While the doors couldn't be locked, the one had a bed he could easily tie the detective to.

The main problem was there was only one bathroom. He couldn't very well remove the handles from the faucet here to prevent her from drinking. He'd simply have to stay in the room with her, and turn his back. Maybe rig up a curtain of some sort out of a spare blanket.

Pushing that thought aside for the time being, he headed back to the main room. It was time he started bringing the things in from the car. While it was still early, the sky would be getting dark soon. Best to have the woman in the cabin and tied up before that happened. He could always bring in the supplies later on.

* * *

Back at the sixteenth precinct, Elliot was still waiting to question Matthew Adams. Casey would be going in with him. Normally, they wouldn't be so open to offering a deal with someone so soon, but Adams had information they were in desperate need of. Plus, its not as if they were willing to let Adams walk away. The man was going to jail. They had plenty of evidence to hold him, whether he agreed to the deal or not.

Gathering up the evidence they had, Elliot and Casey headed toward the interrogation room where Adams and his attorney were waiting. They knew that Munch, Fin, and the Captain would all be listening in over the intercom. Now that they had the hope that Olivia might still be alive, they were saving that key piece of information as a final lure to get Adams over to their side.

Elliot knocked once on the door before opening it. Even if it was a courtesy he felt Adams didn't deserve. It was a habit ingrained in him over years of police work. Plus, if he was really being honest with himself, he hoped the tactic might startle the two men within. Make them a bit off-balance.

With great effort, Elliot pushed all his feelings of worry and anger deep inside himself. Olivia was still counting on him to get this right. He owed it to her, and that meant he couldn't let his emotions show. It was time to be the hard ass detective everyone knew him to be.

"Matt!"

He walked into the room with a superficial grin on is face, his arms spread wide by way of greeting. Laying some files down on the table, he grabbed a chair for himself. Instead of sitting in it as he normally would, though, he spun it around so that it was facing him. When he did finally sit, it was so he could brace his arms on the back of the chair.

Casey reacted a bit more demurely, pulling out the other chair at the table. She took her seat, and crossed her legs at the ankles. Without speaking a word, she also crossed her arms against her chest, and leveled her gaze at the two men sitting on the other side of the table.

"You've brought the ADA in already, I see. I assume that means you want to make a deal?"

The legal aid attorney spoke up, and there was no missing the cockiness in his tone. Elliot had to bite his tongue to keep from retorting, and he knew Casey did, too. They had wrongly predicted by his appearance that he would be green. He was not. They'd have to watch their step very carefully here. It was Casey who spoke up next.

"We're willing to deal, so to speak. Provided your client tells us what he knows."

The two men conferred briefly. Adams whispered something into his attorney's ear. The man nodded, then addressed the pair sitting across from him.

"My client will tell you everything you need to know. In exchange for full immunity, of course."

Despite all his promises to himself to hold his temper in check, Elliot's fist slammed against the table. Full immunity? They had the audacity to ask for full immunity? When they had concrete evidence that the man was guilty of not just one, but four murders? Unbelievable! That wasn't even counting his crimes for his role in what he may have done to Olivia.

Luckily, before Elliot could fly off in a complete rage, and quite possibly terminate the conversation then and there, Casey intervened.

"Nice try, but no. I was thinking more along the lines if your client cooperates, we'll take the death penalty off the table."

She gave the two men time to process what she'd said, then went in for the kill.

"Because if you refuse the deal, and this goes to trial, I will win. I have enough concrete evidence to put a needle in your arm. And while you may be able to keep it in the courts for years with appeals, you'll still be a very old man before anything gets resolved."

Both Adams and his attorney swallowed visibly. They'd taken her threat seriously. She wasn't bluffing, this woman meant business. Exchanging a glance, the young man in the suit nodded at his client. Then he turned to face the redheaded woman.

"What is it you want to know?"

Hiding her victorious smile, Casey instead deferred all questions to Elliot. In turn, Elliot produced a notepad and a pen. One by one, they went through each murder. Even though they'd recovered the wallets at the house, he still wanted to see if Adams could identify his victims by name. Was this a premeditated crime, or were they randomly chosen?

Two hours later, they were still working through details. Elliot had offered to get both Adams and his lawyer something to drink, which they both accepted. They had declined any offers of food, though.

Now, they were working on how Gordon and Adams had met. Matthew was walking them, step by step, through the way the plan had come together.

They'd finally come to the part where Adams had been released from prison. He admitted to getting the job at the blood bank, and to stealing all of Olivia's donations. It was all part of the grand scheme.

He walked them through, sparing no details. He even told them how he'd hit Detective Benson twice with his gun when he'd caught her trying to escape. Then came the hard part. What had happened earlier today.

Elliot was desperate. There had been so many details, it was impossible to take them all in to process. He just couldn't let it register right now. If he did, he'd shut down. Or, he'd explode. Trying to keep the desperation out of his voice, he asked the lone question he'd been avoiding and dreading the entire conversation.

"Tell me the truth, Adams. Is Detective Benson still alive?"

The moments of silence that passed seemed like eons. Finally, he got an answer. It may not have been the definitive one he was looking for, but what he got still left him hanging on to hope. That was more than he had a few hours ago.

"She was the last time I saw her. That was when Gordon and I put her in the trunk of his car."

Elliot took this information, and stood to leave. Casey stood, too. They were almost at the door when Adams called out to them again.

"Wait! I think I might know where they are going."

This time, Elliot couldn't contain his fury. He stalked over to the table, and braced both of his fists on it. Leaning over, he got right in the other man's face.

"You know where they are, and you're only telling us this now? What the hell made you wait so long?"

Seeing the anger in the other man's eyes, Matt shrank back slightly. He knew there was no hope for him now. But he wouldn't have to sit in a cell alone. He was going to see to it that he had company. Gordon would be right there beside him. It really didn't matter to him whether or not Detective Benson survived. He couldn't tell her partner that, though.

"Because he'd talked so many times of changing the plans. I still don't know what he ultimately decided upon doing."

Slamming the notepad and pen back on the table, Elliot demanded that he write down an address. Once it was on the paper, he grabbed it back up. As he and Casey turned to leave, Adams and his attorney were informed that he would be kept there overnight, then taken to court in the morning. He would enter his guilty plea then. Then, he would be taken to prison to await sentencing. As they left, a uniformed officer entered to take him to a cell.

* * *

Gordon slung the bag over his shoulder and shut the car door. Everything else had already been taken inside. He made it up the stairs and through the door. Then he turned and locked it. As a final precaution, he pulled the curtain covering the window closed. He didn't think anyone would be up here, but he wasn't taking any chances. In fact, part of him was considering moving the car behind the property so it couldn't be seen. He hadn't decided yet what to do.

He carried the bag into the bedroom he had chosen for himself, and set it down on the bed. Then, he removed a pair of sweatpants and a tee shirt. It wasn't that he was planning on changing clothes, these weren't even in his size. He'd bought them at the store today. They were for the woman tied up in the other room.

He'd stripped her and left her clothing behind at the house, having Matt throw it away with the trash. Part of him knew it would be discovered in the subsequent search. While he relished the idea of keeping the detective as uncomfortable as possible, the mere thought of seeing her in nothing but a tank top and panties disgusted him. Plus, giving her clothes would totally throw off her thought process. She wouldn't know what to think. He'd take it off her again in a day or two when he carried out the final step of his plan.

Carrying the clothes with him, he went to go to the other room. On the way, he stopped in the bathroom. There, he was pleased to find that he wouldn't need to rig anything up for privacy purposes. A half wall separated the toilet area from the rest of the room. It was perfect.

His next stop was the room where he had stashed his prisoner. When he'd removed her from the trunk, she was still unconscious. However, a new injury was present on her temple, along with fresh blood. The metal toolbox was lying nearby. He had deduced sometime when he had hit the bumpy section of road, it had struck her in the head. He wasn't worried about it.

Stepping closer to the bed, he withdrew a knife. It was a spare, as he'd left the other behind. Using the blade, he freed the woman from the zip ties that were binding her arms and legs together. He left the on the tape that was muzzling her mouth.

Next, and with great difficulty, he dressed her. As she was still unconscious, her limbs were not cooperative. After a time, he managed, and she was now wearing the sweats and tee. He ignored the shallow stab wounds on her torso. While most had scabbed over, a few were still weeping blood.

Deciding he wanted her awake, he retrieved some water. He splashed the liquid in her face, and watched as she sputtered and coughed. It was then he removed the tape, even though he had enjoyed watching her struggle.

"So glad to see you awake, Detective."

He sneered in her face, his voice cruel. Her eyes darted from side to side as she took in her new surroundings. There was no denying she was always aware. He'd been right to move her. At least here, there wasn't anywhere for her to run to should she try and escape.

"Yes. I can see you've noticed we've changed locations. You're very observant."

He carried on speaking to her, taunting her cruelly. He made mention of her injuries, and how he wished all of them were more severe. That he had in reality stabbed her to death. How much he would have enjoyed doing so. Then he added something further.

"As much fun as that would have been, I have something even better planned. You'll find that out soon enough."

Before tying her back up, he asked her if she wanted to use the bathroom. Refusing to speak to him, Olivia only nodded by way of response. Gordon grabbed her by the arm and pulled her upright. He issued a warning, brandishing the knife in her direction. Then he tugged her to her feet and started dragging her toward the bathroom.

They reached the bathroom door and he shoved her inside. Olivia stilled and spun around sharply. She ignored the dizziness she felt. It had just occurred to her that Gordon _wasn't_ going to give her privacy this time. Glancing around the room, it dawned on her why.

This must be the only bathroom here. He didn't trust her not to drink from the faucet, and so he would be monitoring her at all times. Because he would need to use the facilities too, he couldn't remove the handles. One thing did ease her anxieties. There was a wall separating the toilet from the rest of the room. She would still have minimal privacy. Yes, it would be unnerving to have him in the room with her, but she could manage.

"Don't you dare try anything."

Again his voice issued a warning. She listened to what was said, and made her way across the small room. Using the toilet quickly, she found she struggled to go. It must be because he'd stopped giving her water the day before yesterday. Dehydration would be settling in, if it hadn't already.

Pressing the handle so she could flush, Olivia stepped toward the sink, and cautiously turned on the faucet. Washing her hands under the stream of water, she even chanced to cup some in her palms. Instead of blatantly disregarding his orders, she instead lowered her head and used it to wash her face. Blood was caked to her temple from where the toolbox had struck her during her time in the trunk.

A quick glance in the mirror told her her face was clean. She didn't bother looking or asking for a towel. Plus the water felt cool and refreshing on her skin. It wouldn't bother her if it were to air dry.

The other thing she noticed as she looked in the mirror was that Gordon had put clothes on her. The gesture surprised her in many ways, as she had expected to be kept as uncomfortable as possible. Then again, she knew instinctively that he was not sexually attracted to her in any way. Most likely, seeing her dressed in just the tank top and underwear was making _him_ uncomfortable. Either way, she was grateful for the added warmth and modesty the clothes provided.

Olivia stumbled slightly when Gordon grabbed her elbow once again, and began to drag her back down the hall. She found herself in the room she'd woken up in. He pushed her back on the bed. It didn't surprise her in the least when he removed zip ties from his pocket.

Gordon bound the detective's arms to the headboard of the bed. While there was nothing to secure her ankles to, he did tie them together. As was his habit, he taped her mouth shut, too. His final act before leaving the room was to go to the windows. He pulled down the blinds and closed the curtains, so no light would come in. There was no sense in boarding them up, as they wouldn't be staying here for very long.

Then he left the room, leaving the woman alone once again. He went back outside, where he was grateful to find some firewood already chopped. He grabbed enough logs to last him through the night, and carried them into the cabin. Then, he started a fire.

With that work done, he sat down to relax on the sofa. Grabbing one of the books he'd brought with him, he opened it and began to read. He couldn't concentrate though. His mind was wandering. He couldn't help but think just what had been discovered. Matt had no doubt blabbed a great deal by now. He figured he had twenty four, maybe thirty six hours before police discovered this location. For now though, they were likely still operating on the theory that Detective Olivia Benson was dead. And she would be. It didn't matter what time they got here, because by the time they did, it would still be too late. He hadn't changed his plans.

Come tomorrow, the final part of his plan would go into play. He'd strip her back down to a bra and panties, and inject her with the last of the paralytic. He'd wrap her limp body up in the tarp, and secure it with duct tape. Then he'd dig a hole in the yard, near the tree line of the forest. Once she was buried, he would head for the border.

* * *

After leaving the interrogation room, both Casey and Elliot were feeling satisfied with the outcome. Granted, they both wanted something definite in regards to Olivia's location, progress had been made. In addition, they had even more evidence against Rickett.

Now that they had an address, Elliot was anxious to get to the location. Time was ticking away fast. Olivia might not have much left. The phrase " _the countdown begins_ " was still ringing in his mind. He knew, without question, that Rickett's ultimate goal was to kill Olivia. He'd just taken her someplace that would make it harder to find the body.

Shaking his head, he tried to dispel the thoughts. Adams had specifically said not long ago that Olivia was alive when they'd moved her to the car. That was after the phone call. He couldn't give up hope yet. He just needed to take the address Adams had given him, and drive there as fast as possible. With luck, both Rickett and Olivia would be there.

"Elliot, where do you think you're going?"

The Captain's voice stopped him in his tracks. In his haste, he'd almost forgotten to brief the man on the situation. Talking a mile a minute, he filled his superior officer in on everything that had happened during the interrogation. Believing that the man would have no problem with him rushing off to find Olivia, he started for the door a second time. Cragen's voice stopped him again.

"I'm sorry Elliot, but you can't just go off like that."

Elliot spun around, incredulous. After all this time waiting, they finally had the closest thing to concrete proof of Olivia's location. Now, the Captain was saying he couldn't go and get her? What could possibly be the issue?

Cragen felt badly as he saw the look on his detective's face. He knew Elliot wasn't thinking clearly. Knowing that he spent several hours in interrogation, he couldn't really blame him. But he was forgetting one important thing. Keeping his voice gentle, he reminded him of that fact.

"We're going to need a warrant for the cabin, Elliot. In addition to cooperation from the local police force."

Elliot blinked rapidly as the words registered. The cabin was upstate, making it out of their jurisdiction. They couldn't very well go in guns blazing, no matter how badly he wanted to. Judging by the look on his Captain's face, he could tell he wasn't going to like what he heard next.

"It's a small town, Elliot. Run only by a sheriff and a handful of deputies. They aren't even on duty twenty-four hours a day."

No. This was a nightmare. Wasn't there someone else they could call, someone with more power? Didn't the severity of their case trump the local sheriff's authority?

Desperate now, he turned to Casey for answers. The look on her face told her she couldn't help, no matter how much she wanted to. There were tears in her eyes. Still, she tried to soothe the man standing in front of her. Her voice was shaky as she spoke.

"I'm sorry Elliot. The court is closed for the night, and I've already used up all my favors to get the warrants I did today. I have to wait until morning."

Cursing mightily, Elliot could not keep his temper in check any longer. Though he knew he was out of line, he stalked up to his Captain. Standing toe-to-toe with the man he normally respected above all else, he found himself yelling in his face.

"To hell with you. If it's too late by the time we get there, her death is on your head. I hope you know that."

Turning on his heel, he stormed out of the squad room, nearly knocking over a returning Munch and Fin in the process. Neither man questioned their colleague's rage, only figured that the interrogation had not gone well. It was only when they learned what had really happened that they shared his anger. Of all people, it was Fin who came to Elliot's defense.

"No wonder he got so mad, Cap. Can you blame him?"

Even's Fin's voice was shaking with a barely controlled rage. He wasn't mad at any one person, but the situation as a whole. This was really fucked up. Olivia gave her all for every case, every victim. She trusted in the system, that justice would be served. Why was the system failing her?

He and Elliot didn't always agree. In fact they had come to blows just the other day. But Olivia was one thing they had in common. They were both driven to protect her, and they both wanted her home safe. Hoping it wouldn't provoke another fight, he headed off in search of his coworker.

Fin found Elliot on the roof. He suspected the place had become a refuge for the man. When he'd heard footsteps approaching, Elliot had turned suddenly, all defenses on alert. In a non-threatening gesture, Fin had raised both palms. He continued walking forward. Only when he was a few feet away did he stop. Knowing Elliot wouldn't say anything, he took the opportunity to speak first.

"I'm not here to fight with you Elliot."

The other man's head came up abruptly, meeting his gaze. Still, he remained silent. With the merest nod of his head, he indicated that Fin should continue.

"I know we've had our differences, but I'm on your side here. I think this is bullshit."

With those spoken words, Elliot's tense body language relaxed. He knew then, that Fin had truly meant what he said. The man wasn't there to argue. He had an ally. But what could they do about it?

If they were to defy the system and go rogue, it wouldn't solve anything. Yes, they might ultimately end up rescuing Olivia, but their actions could also result in Gordon escaping charges yet again. Neither of them wanted that. Like Fin said, they may disagree on many things, but their hatred toward Rickett was one front in which they were united.

Before Elliot could offer any suggestions, his cell phone rang. Retrieving the device from his pocket, he answered. It was Ryan. The tech was asking him to come to the lab immediately, he had something important to show him. Hesitantly, he informed him it had to do with Olivia's blood.

Hanging up the phone, Elliot relayed the message to Fin. Again, the sick feeling returned to his stomach. What if everything Adams had said had been a lie? What if Olivia really had been killed today?

Fin watched as Elliot stood in front of him. He could tell the moment when his thoughts began to spiral out of control. Knowing the man likely wanted to visit the lab alone, he hoped his offer of company would be accepted. He wanted to know what the information was, too.

"How about I join you in the lab? I need to know for myself what is going on."

Elliot nodded in reply, and the two of them went off to meet Ryan. One way or another, they were going to get some answers. Both of them were hoping the news would be positive.

* * *

Ryan greeted Elliot, and did his best to hide his surprise when he saw that the man wasn't alone. That wasn't important. There was a lot of evidence to cover. In fact, the more people who heard it now, the better.

Before the lab tech could speak, Elliot's eyes spotted something laying on the table. At the mere sight of it, his heart was in his throat. Before he could stop himself, he reached out to touch the object in question. It was already securely bagged, so there was no danger of contaminating evidence.

Even through the bag, he could feel the softness of Olivia's sweater. But that wasn't what had his attention. That was focused on the blood that stained the fabric, ruining it almost beyond the point of recognition. Still, he knew without question that this was the sweater his partner was wearing on Tuesday. The day he let her get taken.

As the guilt threatened to consume him, Ryan's voice cut into the darkness. Elliot was pulled back from the brink yet again.

"It's not what you think, Elliot. At least, it's not as bad as you think."

Tearing his gaze away from what he held in his hands, he leveled his sights on the lab tech. The sick feeling in his stomach grew as even more evidence bags were produced, all of them containing clothing he knew to be Olivia's.

Before either detective could speak, Ryan continued on with his work. He laid out even more bags. Each one of these held an empty specimen container bearing the label from a blood bank. They had been torn to shreds, most likely stabbed or slashed. Elliot counted five in total.

Five pints of blood. That would certainly account for the scene they had witnessed at the house earlier today. While the DNA would inevitably match Olivia's, he could breathe a little easier knowing that she hadn't been violently stabbed to death while they'd all been made to listen. That had quite possibly been the most helpless he's ever felt.

Fin, knowing that Elliot couldn't find words, decided to ask a few questions of his own. He'd put together that the clothes were Olivia's and that the empty blood bags were hers as well, but what exactly where they doing here? Trying to keep his patience in check, he asked Ryan that very thing.

"I was just getting to that."

Ryan took no offense to the short attention spans of the men standing in front of them. He couldn't blame them. He, too, had wanted the answers much faster than what he'd gotten them. But his work needed to be precise. It wasn't just any life that mattered here, it was Olivia.

Now that they'd seen two of the more pivotal pieces of evidence, he began walking them through the third. Granted, some of these items were still being tested for fingerprints and additional evidence, but there were photographs available.

"We found several other things at the scene after you left."

Flipping through the photos, he showed them the objects in question. There were two syringes, and a knife. In the kitchen they'd discovered a cast iron skillet on the floor with traces of blood on it.

Again, it was Fin who asked the questions.

"Why two syringes? Wouldn't he only need the one? I know Gordon isn't going to worry about hygiene."

Ryan nodded briefly, agreeing with him. Then he went on to explain.

"We found one syringe at the warehouse, and two today. I think they are filled with single doses of medication."

Fin and Elliot were quickly catching on to this theory. So much so that when they spoke next, it was simultaneously.

"That's why there are so many."

Ryan was getting caught up in the heat of the moment now. He had yet to tell them the most fascinating discovery.

"And that's not all. The syringes we found today – the evidence found on them had two different blood types."

Despite the fact that the situation was still grim, Elliot felt a surge of pride. He'd understood immediately what that meant. The text message from earlier came back to him. Olivia had tried to escape. She'd injected Gordon with a drug meant for her. If Matt hadn't arrived when he did, she'd have succeeded. As of a few hours ago, she had still been fighting. He prayed that fighting spirit would last just a little bit longer.

Fin and Elliot thanked Ryan for taking the time to explain everything to them. Just as they were about to leave, he also informed them of one final fact. He'd finished with the wallets, and would be passing them along to Melinda in the morning. The four Jane Doe victims would be identified, so that their families could be notified.

When the two men returned to the squad room, Reuben was waiting for them. The TARU technician tried not to show his impatience, but couldn't help himself. It was only when he learned where they were that he understood. Still, he had important information for Elliot as well.

Despite its importance, it was something he was hesitant to share. Given the man's unpredictable moods since his partner had gone missing, this was sure to incite a reaction. Just what remained to be seen. Reuben was so anxious in his need to talk to Elliot, that he barely let the detective return to his seat at his desk. Sensing the other man's anxiety, Elliot gave him his full attention.

"What's going on, Reuben?"

Others in the squad room had noticed the conversation, too. Figuring it was something pivotal about Olivia, they gathered around. Reuben didn't wait long before he began to speak.

"We recovered a couple things from the house today. Among them, a computer and a digital recorder."

Elliot didn't understand. What could that have to do with Olivia? Unless they had a map of where they were going, they were basically useless. He opened his mouth to tell Reuben as much when the man began to speak again.

"You're going to want to hear this, Elliot."

There was something about the way he said it. Instinctively, Elliot knew that he would not like whatever he was about to hear. Nevertheless, he took a deep breath, and steeled himself as best he could. Nothing could have prepared him though for what played over the digital recorder.

" _Special Victims Unit. Detective Stabler speaking."_

" _Detective Stabler. I believe I have something – or should I say_ someone _– of value to you."_

" _Listen to me, you bastard. I don't care about Olivia. I don't care if you kill the bitch!"_

Elliot jumped in his seat, startled. That was most definitely his own voice that he just heard. There was no denying that. But he'd never said such a thing. Nor would he ever. How in the hell did Gordon get a recording of him saying such a vile, terrible thing? Even worse, did he play it for Olivia to hear?

With desperation in his eyes, he looked to Reuben for an explanation. The TARU tech felt bad, and realized now he should have led with the fact that he'd found a program on the computer that manipulated taped conversations. He'd just been so shocked by what he'd discovered, he wasn't thinking straight.

Instead of trying to use words to explain how the program worked, he gave them a simple demonstration. It dawned on everyone then, how the recording had been made. Just like they had been doing, Gordon also taped the first phone call between himself and Elliot. Then he'd altered it so it would suit him best. The man was doing everything possible in order to destroy Elliot. Right down to making his own partner believe he wished her dead.

* * *

The fire Gordon had built was serving its purpose. The chill had evaporated from the room, leaving a pleasant warmth in its wake. He was calmer than he expected to be, despite everything that happened. After he'd eaten, he'd received a phone call on the burner cell. It was from an unknown number, but he'd answered it anyway. It was a good thing he had. The caller was none other than Matt.

Gordon was worried at first. Despite his phone being a burner cell, all calls from a prison were monitored. Someone could still be listening in to their conversation. Then, he learned that his former accomplice was merely in lockup for the night. He was borrowing his attorney's phone. He wouldn't be headed to prison until the following morning.

While Matt was angry with him, his hatred for Olivia Benson ran deeper. That was what had driven him to make the call. He told Gordon everything that he had confessed. Right down to the fact that he had told the police of the location of the cabin. Upon hearing this news, Gordon began to sweat a little. Then, laughter rang out over the line. He realized then that his friend had given a fake address. That should buy him at least another twenty four hours to prolong the torture. Make her sweat it out. The call ended shortly after. Gordon knew there wouldn't be another. He also knew that once the police discovered Matt's deception, any deals the man had made would likely be revoked. The man would ultimately be facing the death penalty. Unless he had a greater plan that Gordon was not aware of, Matt was going to die.

Even though he knew he had more time now, he still had to be careful. He went outside, and moved the car to the rear of the property, keeping it hidden behind the cabin. In doing so, he discovered an attached shed. The shed wasn't big, and seemed to serve mainly as a storage space. Gordon was pleased to find a couple propane heaters. He grabbed them up and carried them inside. He put out the fire, having decided that the smoke was too risky. Plus, now he had an additional source for warmth.

It was starting to get late, so Gordon placed one propane heater in the room where he would be sleeping. He wasn't quite ready for bed yet, but this way it would allow for the area to warm up some. He hadn't given Olivia any source of heat, or even returned the blanket she'd been wrapped up in. She should be grateful he'd given her clothes.

While it would be chilly in the main room, he opted not to light the second heater. Not until morning. He had a limited supply of propane, and wanted to save some for cooking. Returning to the sofa, he picked up his book again. By the time he finished reading the chapter he was on, the bedroom should be warm enough.

A short time later, he was turning out the lights. Ensuring the door was locked, he headed down the hallway. Despite not wanting to, he knew he should check on his captive. First, though, he saw to his own needs.

Barging in the room where he was holding her, he flicked on the light. Olivia blinked rapidly against the harsh glare. He'd caught her sleeping. She hadn't wanted to, but couldn't seem to help herself. Her head was still throbbing from the blows she had taken earlier today. Both the ones Matt had given her with the gun, and from the time in the trunk when the toolbox had struck her.

"Do you need to go to the bathroom?"

For the first time since her captivity, Olivia had to shake her head in the negative. No matter how badly she wanted to stretch her legs, she couldn't risk the punishment. It would have been different if they were still at the house and she had privacy, she could fake it. Not here. Gordon would be able to hear everything.

It worried her, that she didn't have to go. Did that mean that her body would be shutting down soon? Would her organs start to fail one by one until they gave up altogether?Satisfied with her answer, Gordon checked all her bonds to make sure they were secure. Then he turned out the light and shut the door, leaving her in the darkness.

Olivia knew that she wouldn't be able to fall back to sleep. Not right away. Shivering against the chill in the air, she found herself wishing she still had the blanket. But Olivia vowed to herself that she'd sooner die before she asked Gordon Rickett for anything. As the thought crossed her mind, she couldn't help but laugh at herself.

" _You're going to die anyway, Olivia._ "

No matter how positive she had tried to be, she had very nearly lost all hope. Her strength was fading fast. Even if by some chance she got free again, she didn't know if she could manage another escape attempt. Maybe it would be better if she just gave in now and accepted her fate. Truth be told, she'd never seen herself living a long life, or even retiring. She would simply be a cop until she died. But not like this. Never like this. Olivia always thought, even hoped her death would be more dignified. That it would mean something. She didn't envision herself a hero by any means, but anything would be better than this.

A steady patter against the windowpane told her that it was raining outside. Olivia briefly wondered what that could mean for Gordon's plans. She couldn't focus on that though, or she'd just drive herself crazy.

Closing her eyes against the darkness, she allowed her thoughts to drift back to a different time. She was in the squad room again, among the only family she'd ever known. Despite the seriousness of their job, they still teased one another often, bringing a levity and lightheartedness to their day.

Then there was Elliot. A time when she and her partner were so close, so in sync. How could it have gone so wrong, so fast? Or was he only ever pretending? Had it all been in her mind?

No, she couldn't have imagined that. There was no way she could have invented an entire relationship like that in her head. What she and Elliot had, that closeness, everything had been real. They were more than partners, more than friends. She searched her mind to find a word for it. Then the perfect ones came to her.

Kindred spirits.

That was why they were so alike. Why they thought so seamlessly along the same lines, could share a conversation without words. It was also why they fought so bitterly.

Elliot would never say those things to her, or about her. He'd told her to stay out of his life, yes it was true. But he hadn't meant it. How could she ever doubt him?

Gordon. Somehow, someway, the man had twisted her partner's words. She hated the man all the more for doing so. For making her doubt the one man she trusted more than anything. Even more so, she hated herself. For giving in to the despair and believing it in the first place.

Time was running out, it was true. But hope wasn't lost yet. She would fight until the last breath left her body. She had to get back to Elliot. When she did, first she would kick his ass for speaking to her like he did in the warehouse. Then, she would throw her arms around him, and hold on to him for dear life.

With Elliot at the forefront of her mind, Olivia tried her best to ignore the cold. She burrowed down against the mattress as much as her bound arms would allow. Then she let herself drift off to sleep. She would need her rest if she was to square off against Gordon again tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: SVU and its characters belong to Dick Wolf. I own nothing.**

* * *

Friday morning had Elliot feeling a lot of mixed emotions. He hadn't slept the night before. Cragen had encouraged him to go upstairs around two in the morning. He'd given in at the time, but returned to the squad room an hour later after tossing and turning. He was simply too full of nervous energy to sleep. Something big was going to happen today, he could feel it.

They were still waiting on a call back from the Sheriff's office upstate. Everyone was hoping that the local authorities would agree to cooperate and hand over the case to the Manhattan detectives. Gordon Rickett had fled their jurisdiction with an NYPD officer, by all rights the case still belonged to them. They should get to make the arrest.

Elliot still was fighting off his own feelings. The ones that told him to break protocol, and take off on his own. He thinks that if not for the chance of Rickett evading charges if he did so, he'd have left long before now.

What he'd thought was a bad feeling when Olivia was simply missing had been magnified even more. To know where she was, but not be able to go and get her - that was pure hell. To make matters worse, he couldn't even be focused on her case this morning. He was due in court in just under an hour. Matthew Adams arraignment was being held, and he was expected to make a statement. Elliot hoped everything went according to plan for the hearing. He had a feeling deep in his gut whenever he thought about it. Hopefully the defense attorney didn't have any tricks up his sleeve, or Matt hadn't suddenly decided to change his plea.

Elliot checked his watch. It was just after nine. Casey was meeting him here at nine-thirty, then they were headed to court together. Though he'd told her not to bother, she had insisted on bringing him something to eat. Secretly, he hoped she would forget, even though he knew chances of that happening were slim to none.

As thoughts of another impending meal flooded his mind, Elliot couldn't help but let his thoughts wander. It's not that he wasn't grateful for everyone trying to take care of him. He appreciated it, more than he could ever say. How to phrase it though? He just felt guilty. That's it. He felt guilty for taking care of his own basic needs, especially when he knew that no one was taking care of Olivia's.

Granted, he knew logically that he'd had to take care of himself these past few days. Otherwise, he'd have been useless to try and help his partner. On a more subconscious level, he was lost. His mind would wander to the moment when they would ultimately find her, and what condition she would be in.

Whether she wanted to or not, it was inevitable that Olivia would need to spend some time in the hospital. She would undoubtedly have something to say about that. He'd risk her wrath just to keep her from signing herself out against medical advice. But he'd be damned if he'd let anything else happen to her. She was going to stay there for as long as the doctors said, if he had to stand guard at her bedside himself.

Another thought occurred to him then. The fact that she might not _want_ him there. The fight they had on Tuesday, which culminated in him saying those cold words. Then, that recording that Reuben had played for him only yesterday. It had been found in Rickett's possessions. Undoubtedly, that meant the man had played the tape for Olivia as well. He'd like to believe his partner would know him well enough to trust him. That she would believe him incapable of uttering anything along those lines. However, there was no telling what mental state she was in now.

Elliot was pulled from his thoughts when a cup of coffee appeared in front of him on the desk. He followed the hand that put it there, and saw that Casey had come into the squad room. She greeted him with a smile. The next thing she set down was a paper bag. He assumed that contained his breakfast. After giving him those items, she walked around where the desks were joined and took a seat in Olivia's chair.

"Relax, Elliot. Adams knows better than to back out of the plea deal now."

How Casey could have correctly guessed what was on his mind, Elliot didn't know. But she had. He trusted the attorney though, and knew she had a few tricks up her sleeve. So, even if Adams and his lawyer were to throw a few curve balls at them, Casey would be ready.

Knowing they'd have to be at court soon, Elliot figured he'd better eat the breakfast Casey brought. The last thing he wanted was someone else on his case. Opening the paper bag, he was relieved to see she'd brought him a simple blueberry muffin. Whether she'd been limited in choices this morning, or had correctly guessed his appetite wasn't at full potential, he wasn't sure. Either way, he was grateful for the basic meal.

Elliot was brushing away the crumbs when Cragen came out of his office. It was nearly time for them to leave to go to court, so he couldn't imagine what the Captain needed to see him about. Then, he remembered. They were supposed to hear word back from the Sheriff's office upstate this morning. Judging by the look on the other man's face, he wasn't going to like what was said.

"I'm sorry, Elliot."

The first words out of Cragen's mouth were an apology. Though he issued it to Elliot, Fin and Munch gathered around to hear the news as well. They could tell it was something important.

"The Sheriff's office is refusing to cooperate with us. They say that too many officers on scene will just complicate things."

Elliot felt his temper rising, along with his blood pressure. Complicate things? Did they not understand that the life of a woman was at risk here? Not just any woman, but a police officer? Before he could question the Captain, the man resumed speaking.

"They did agree to go and check out the address, after they made their normal morning rounds. They don't see it as a cause for urgency."

The tone of Cragen's voice had changed, showing his anger at the situation as well. Looking into the eyes of his detective, he could read the fury there. Before the younger man could comment, he spoke up.

"I know Elliot, I'm angry about this too. But we can't do anything about it right now."

He held up a hand, stalling the man's words a second time.

"You are needed in court. Make sure Matthew Adams never sees the light of day again. As for me, I'm going to make a few phone calls – see if we can't somehow override the local authorities."

Though it pained him to agree, Elliot nodded. He followed Casey out of the squad room. He put aside his anger toward Gordon Rickett for the time being, and focused instead on his anger against Matthew Adams. Nothing could go wrong today, the families of those four women were depending on it.

* * *

Elliot and Casey were waiting in the courtroom. It was past time for the hearing to have started, and neither Matthew Adams nor his attorney had arrived yet. Elliot wasn't sure what could be taking so long. Adams had been kept at the precinct last night, locked away in the tombs. An officer would have been to collect him this morning and transfer him to the courthouse.

Just as he was about to lean forward and whisper something to Casey, a court officer passed a note to Judge Donnelly. She thanked him, and he returned to his post. After reading the note, she turned her attention to the ADA. Casey stood when she was the judge addressed her.

"Ms. Novak, are you aware that the defense's client is ill today, and unable to appear in my court?"

Casey tried to keep the shock off her face, and answered the judge with the respect due her position.

"I was not, your honor. Mr. Adams attorney has not informed us of any such illness that would have made it impossible to continue with these proceedings."

Judge Donnelly nodded, trusting the ADA's word. The note she had been given simply stated that the accused complained of illness, and was awaiting a doctor. The timing struck her as odd, but they couldn't deny treatment. To do so would be inhumane.

"I'm going to delay this hearing until after lunch. That will give Mr. Adams plenty of time to be seen by a doctor. I expect to see both the accused and his attorney in my courtroom then."

Judge Donnelly raised her gavel, but before banging it, added one final statement.

"To all those in attendance I want it heard. The next time an absence is necessary, ask permission before the fact, not during. This hearing is dismissed, pending the newly scheduled time."

With that said, she banged the gavel down, finalizing her words. Casey gathered her things, then followed Elliot out of the courtroom. Donnelly had remained on the stand, awaiting the next hearing. It was going to be a busy day at court. They were fortunate to get an afternoon slot.

Only once they were in the hall, did Elliot speak. Even then, he kept his voice hushed so it wouldn't carry.

"What the hell is going on Casey? You know as well as I do that Adams isn't sick. What the hell are they trying to pull?"

Casey felt bad. She didn't have the answers. Now, more than ever, she wished that Olivia were here. The other woman always knew how to calm her partner down when his temper started to rise. Granted, he was justified in his anger. She was upset, too. They had worked so hard yesterday to get him to agree to the deal.

That didn't mean she wouldn't go back on the terms, though. If she found out that either Matthew Adams, or his lawyer, were playing games with her – the deal was off. Maybe it was time to have a talk with some of the officers who were on guard in the tombs last night. See just how long the attorney had stayed with his client. Something was up, that was for sure.

Elliot was originally going to go back to the squad room, but when he learned where Casey was headed, opted to join her instead. He was just as curious as she was at to the cause of Adam's sudden and mysterious illness. Plus, he knew she'd get a lot further having a police officer in tow. The officers down in the tombs would be a lot more willing to answer questions for a fellow 'brother in blue' than they would for just a lawyer.

When they arrived at the tombs, neither were prepared for the chaos that awaited them. People were rushing about, instructions were being shouted. There were even paramedics on scene. Turning to the nearest officer, Elliot questioned him. He made sure to flash his badge as he did so.

"What's going on here?"

The young officer hesitated at first, but then noticed the man who questioned him was of a higher rank. Plus he recognized the detective. This was the one with the missing partner, Olivia Benson. He deserved to know what was going on. Even if he wouldn't like the news.

"A suspect in custody attempted suicide. Medics are working on him now."

Even without confirmation of identity, it was with a sinking feeling that Casey and Elliot realized just who the suspect was. Glancing around the room, they spotted someone they recognized in the crowd. Elliot hurried to talk to the man, desperate for answers. Casey was close behind. It was only when he got close enough that he saw just how shaken the young attorney really was. His face was ashen, and the hands holding his briefcase were trembling.

Despite his general dislike for the main, Elliot forced his voice to remain calm. It was obvious how visibly upset the man was. This was quite possibly his first ever encounter with a client attempting to take their own life. It was not an uncommon occurrence within prison walls, but typically it occurred after sentencing, not before. If the patient was in fact Adams, something must have happened to trigger him. Keeping his voice calm, he questioned the young man.

"Can you tell us what happened with Adams?"

The young attorney, Benjamin Willis, hesitated. Through law school, and even at his firm, all he'd heard were negative tales about the police. How they were just out to put people away, regardless if they were guilty or not. It was all about the numbers to them. That was what had driven him to become a defense attorney to begin with. To protect those who were accused unjustly.

But here he was now, faced with his very first solo case, and he was already having doubts. The evidence against his client was so overwhelming and concrete, he'd had no choice but to advise Matthew Adams to take the deal being offered. He didn't become a lawyer for this. Not to get _guilty_ criminals off with a mere slap on the wrist.

It still bothered him that the man had asked permission to use his phone the night before. Part of him believed that he'd used the device to call his accomplice. Though he'd assured his client he couldn't prove it, there was a feature on his phone that would record all calls. He hadn't listened to it, but something in his gut had told him to record that particular call.

Pushing those spiraling thoughts aside, he forced himself to answer the detective. Still, he sought to protect his client's rights. He kept the answers brief and concise.

"My client was still feeling ill. It's why we had to cancel this morning's appearance. He was waiting for a doctor."

Judging by the looks on the faces of the detective and the ADA, Willis knew that wouldn't be enough information to satisfy them. He thought carefully about what details he could and could not reveal. Then he told them a little bit more.

"While he was waiting, he asked for a pen and paper. After speaking with one of the officers, I was given permission to supply them. He asked for a few moments of privacy to write down his thoughts."

Elliot considered what the other man had said, and figured out the rest on his own. Before he could ask another question, the medics filed out of the cell down the hall. They were removing their gloves, and all bore looks of defeat. He knew then that any resuscitation attempts had been unsuccessful.

An officer followed behind the medics, carrying some loose papers in his hands. He passed them off to Willis, stating that they now belonged to him. The attorney placed them in his briefcase. He felt the eyes of the detective and the ADA upon him, and knew what it was they wanted.

"I assure you both, I will read through these papers in their entirety. If any information within is valid to your case, I will inform you immediately."

Neither Elliot or Casey was particularly satisfied with is answer. They wanted the information now. But, they knew how the chain of evidence worked in situations like this. All they could do now was trust Willis' word. Given how shaken the young man was over what had just happened, they both trusted he would do as he said. It was Casey who spoke up next, offering a compromising solution to their current predicament.

"Elliot, why don't you go back to the squad room, see where we are on the case? Mr. Willis, if you like, I will go with you to inform Judge Donnelly that your client is deceased."

She saw the hesitation in his eyes, and added something further. It was a way to gently prod the man to see things her way.

"I was here shortly after it happened, and I was on scene when they called it. She'll see me as a witness."

Thinking it over a little while longer, Wills finally agreed. The two attorney's gathered up their respective briefcases and headed back to court. Even though they were on opposite sides, neither was relishing facing the judge.

Elliot walked with them as far as the elevator. There, they parted ways. Casey and Willis were headed downstairs to the ground level to head to the courthouse. Elliot was headed upstairs to the squad room. After the morning he'd just had, he fervently hoped Cragen had made some headway into getting around the Sheriff's upstate. There simply had to be a way to get to Olivia.

* * *

Gordon awoke with a start on the sofa. He cursed himself for having fallen asleep again. All this time, having been on constant vigil while keeping the detective prisoner was draining him. Still, he relaxed. There was no way she could have broken free.

When he'd first woken up this morning, he'd wanted to do some exploring in the woods. So after he'd eaten some breakfast, he'd poured a small amount of chloroform on a rag and held it to Detective Benson's nose. There had been no need to cover her mouth, as it was still blocked with tape. She'd struggled for only a few seconds before slumping down on the bed.

He'd looked in on her after he'd returned from his walk, she had still been unconscious. Judging from his watch, that was only a little over an hour ago. What seemed like a lot longer of a rest, had really only been thirty minutes.

While on his walk around the property today, he'd found the perfect place to bury the detective. It was on the outskirts, right near the treeline of the forest. The ground was soft there from the recent rains, it would make for easy digging. The only thing that would make it hard, is there was little light around the area. He'd have to get the job done before dark. It wasn't too far of a walk from the house to the site he'd chosen, so carrying the woman there wasn't the issue. It's not like there was anyone around to see anyway.

Originally, he'd planned on waiting until tomorrow to get the job done. Drag out the psychological torture. But after that phone call last night from Matt, he was more anxious. Something about that call kept nagging at him. What if Matt got cold feet and told the correct location after all?

Gordon had already made up his mind on what he would do if he were returned to prison. The first thing on his list would be to kill Matt for his deception. What could be the worst thing they could do to him? He'd already be facing at minimum a life sentence for the death of Detective Benson. One more murder under his belt would be nothing.

He couldn't help but laugh at the thought. He suspected Matt already knew this to be true. That was probably what prompted the call the night before. It was one last ditch effort to remain on his good side. Even after Gordon had done everything he could to get the man arrested.

A banging noise startled Gordon from his thoughts. It was coming from the bedroom. Infuriated, he headed down the hall to see what the commotion was.

Throwing the door open with such force that it slammed against the wall, he stormed into the room. There, on the bed, was Detective Benson. She was struggling against her bonds, trying to pull the zip ties against the wrought iron of the headboard to see if they would snap and break. There were tiny streams of blood trailing down her wrists from where her skin had broken from her efforts. Still, after everything, she was trying to escape. Even with nowhere to run.

Instead of saying anything, Gordon walked back out to the kitchen. He returned to the bedroom a few minutes later, carrying a digital timer. Holding it in his hands, he pressed a few buttons. Then he turned and set it on the bedside table, pressing the 'Start' button with great fanfare. The numbers began counting down in sequence.

"See the time on that clock? That's how long you have left to be alive, sweetheart."

As recognition flashed in her eyes, he thought he saw with it a wave of fear. He couldn't be certain though, for as quickly as it had come, it was gone again. She merely continued to stare him down as she had always done. Unflinching, she met his glare.

Giving her another evil grin, he turned and walked out of the room. As he closed the door, he called out over his shoulder.

"See you in a few hours."

Then he left her again in silence.

Alone in the room once more, Olivia was determined not to cry. This was it then, her time was coming to an end. With a renewed effort, she tugged harder at the bonds that held her wrists. She ignored the pain as the plastic bit into and cut her skin. What did a few cuts matter when her very life was at stake?

Still, despite the ominous black cloud hanging above her, she would not give up. She was determined to keep fighting. Olivia only hoped that when the time came – should the time come – her autopsy proved just that. That she went down fighting with everything that she had.

As much as she wanted to, Olivia willed herself to ignore the clock sitting on the bedside table. She would not look, would not watch those digital numbers counting down the hours until her death. Damn Gordon for even bringing that in here in the first place. She knew it was just another one of his tactics for psychological torture. She wouldn't let it work.

In fact – could she knock it off the table? Her arms and legs were both bound, but her legs weren't tied to anything. It was awkward, but she was able to twist her body so she was lying on her side. She pulled her knees up to her chest and kicked out.

Dammit. Just missed.

Olivia took in a deep breath, and tried a second time.

Missed again.

Not to be deterred, she tried a third time. This time, not only was she successful, but felt a feeling of overwhelming satisfaction as the cheap plastic device crashed to the floor and shattered. The battery came flying out, and the timer broke into several pieces. The sound would most certainly draw Gordon's attention, but she didn't care. At this point, what is the worst he could do to her? Kill her sooner?

As Olivia predicted, the crash brought Gordon running. He cursed mightily when he saw what she had done. Rather than retaliate and punish her by enacting some type of bodily harm though, he simply walked out again.

He returned several minutes later with a handful of bungee cords. Olivia immediately guessed his intent. He began attaching the ends of the cords to one end of the bed frame, and looping them across her abdomen, fastening them to the other side. He repeated the process with several other cords, until there were ten in all. They traveled down the length of her torso and legs. The action left her virtually immobile. All she could do now was turn her head, and even that was a struggle.

"If you're wondering why I didn't just drug you again, I'm saving the last dose for something special."

Gordon threw that last statement out there, then walked out of the room again. He left her to ponder that enigmatic statement alone. None of the solution she came up with were positive ones. They all spelled her demise. Just what he had in store for her that could involve those kinds of drugs, she had no idea. She didn't want to know. All she did know for certain is that it wouldn't be a quick and painless death.

She forced those thoughts out of her head. Instead, she thought about Elliot. About Fin, Munch and Cragen. Even Casey and Melinda. Ryan and Reuben, too. Her family. It might not be a 'conventional' family by some people's standards, but they were her family just the same. What she wouldn't give just to see them again. Even Elliot. Especially Elliot. As much as she wanted to choke or slap him for the way he had treated and spoken to her, his was the face she wanted to see most.

Though Olivia wasn't a religious person, she prayed. Not for herself, but for Elliot. That whatever the outcome of today was, he wouldn't hold himself responsible. Because if he were to blame himself, deny himself peace, Olivia doesn't think she would ever find any either.

* * *

Morning had given way to early afternoon. When Elliot had returned to the squad room, everyone had been shocked by his news of Matthew Adams suicide. No one had expected someone with his attitude and cockiness to react that way. If they had, they would have asked George Huang to speak with him. Even at the risk of his attorney going for an insanity defense. But none of the markers had been there.

If anything, Elliot would say Adams' demeanor was almost proud as he divulged the details of his crimes. That he was bragging. Something must have gotten the better of him. Maybe it was fear of his accomplice. After giving up Gordon, he'd had to have known the other man would hold him responsible. Perhaps the papers he'd left behind would hold some answers.

Elliot was at his desk, at a loss for what to do. He hoped they would hear word from the sheriff's upstate soon. If it was as small a town as they claimed, how long could it really take to make the morning rounds? They simply had to take this call seriously, and go and investigate the address. He was past his pride. It didn't matter who found Olivia, so long as she was found – that she was unharmed. He still couldn't get the sight of that room covered in blood out of his mind.

Cragen emerged from his office, and approached the center of the squad room. He held his hands up to get the attention of everyone, and raised his voice slightly so he could be heard. This was quite difficult news to share, but something that he had to do.

"I've just gotten off the phone with the Sheriff's office from upstate."

The room had grown so silent, you could hear a pin drop. Cragen doubted if some of the men, Elliot especially, were even breathing. Licking his lips, he continued.

"They went to the address that we gave, but found nothing. The place was boarded up and had been uninhabited for some time. We have to face the facts that Adams gave us a false tip."

The news settled on the room like a lead balloon. Their one sure lead to Olivia, and it had fallen through. Did that mean that Adams had lied about her being alive as well? The hopeful mood started to fall again, just when they'd gotten it back. The only one who couldn't let go was Elliot.

"Cap – this can't be it. We can't give up now."

Hearing the desperation in his detective's voice, Cragen turned back around to face him once more.

"There's more, Elliot."

Elliot startled at the tone of his Captain's voice. Something about it told him he would not like what he was about to hear. He braced himself for the words that would follow.

"I spoke with IAB as well as 1PP. They were brought up to speed on what happened yesterday, as well as the most recent developments."

Elliot held his breath, wishing the man would just get to the heart of it. He was holding something important back.

"Just say it, Cap."

"They want us to stop the investigation, and declare Detective Benson dead. According to them, the amount of blood found at the scene yesterday is proof enough."

Elliot sank back down into his chair. He didn't trust his legs to hold him upright. They wanted to declare his partner dead? Stop the search? Without even having a body as concrete proof? Once again, he felt the anger rise up within over how Olivia was being failed by the very system she dedicated her life to. Normally he would have plenty to say over something like this, but he sat there, speechless.

Fin however, had plenty to say. He and Munch had overheard everything the Captain had said. The other two men were just as livid over the way their coworker was seemingly being dismissed as though she were nothing.

"Pardon me for saying so, Cap, but this is bullshit."

All eyes turned to Fin, and Cragen didn't even consider reprimanding him for speaking the way he did. He, too, thought the situation was 'bullshit'. Before he could speak, though, the African-American detective was sounding off yet again.

"I don't give a fuck what anyone says. I'm not giving up until we find Olivia and bring her home."

He paused for a moment, his emotions getting the better of him. It was clear his mind had gone back to the scene they all witnessed the day before.

"One way or another, Cap. Olivia is coming home."

Munch nodded his agreement, attesting to the fact he felt the same way. There was no need to ask Elliot his opinion on the matter. Cragen knew these men would all risk their very badges for Olivia, and not think twice about it. So would he. He also knew without a doubt, that if the situation were reversed, Olivia would do the same for any one of them. No. They would not give up on her.

"Lucky for us, then that IAB's words were merely a suggestion, and not an order. I told them to shove it."

There was no hiding the grin on the Captain's face as he spoke those words, and his detectives showed their appreciation by whistling and clapping. After a few moments, Cragen held up his palms, calling for silence once more.

"It was a bold move, and one I'm sure I'll get called out on in the future. That doesn't matter now. What matters is Olivia. So lets start with any leads we can find."

With that, everyone returned to work with a renewed effort. Elliot was searching through computer files when a familiar face arrived in the squad room. He stood and went over to greet the person, walking them over to his desk.

Benjamin Willis took the seat offered to him. He was still shaken by the events of that morning, but was determined to do the right thing. After reading through the papers left behind by his client, he knew what that was. Before he could begin to speak though, Elliot had picked up the phone.

"Casey? It's Elliot. I hate to bother you, but I need you to come to the station."

There was a brief silence as the person on the other end of the line was speaking. Then it was Elliot's turn once again.

"Benjamin Willis just showed up, and I think its best if we are all here for whatever he wants to discuss. Thanks Case, see you soon."

Hanging up the phone, he turned to address the young lawyer sitting next to him.

"Sorry about that. As you heard, I thought it best that our ADA was here."

Willis shook his head, shaking off the detectives concerns. In truth, he was glad the other man had thought of it. It saved him the trouble of asking for the woman to be present. Now, everything would be in order.

As anxious as Elliot was to learn why Willis had dropped by, he was covering his own back. If by chance the man had come across information pertinent to their case, he wanted to obtain it legally. Especially if it would lead to Gordon's arrest. Nothing could get in the way of that man being held responsible for whatever he may have done to Olivia.

* * *

It had only taken Casey twenty minutes to arrive at the precinct. When she did, the perfunctory greetings were bypassed by way of getting down to business. In search of more privacy, Elliot led them to an interview room used for families just off the Captain's office. It had a much less formal feel than one of the interrogation rooms. Normally he wouldn't be so kind to the 'enemy' – which is how they viewed defense attorneys, but the man had had a difficult morning. They could afford to be a little bit polite.

Once everyone was seated, it was Willis who took the opportunity to speak first. He opened his briefcase, and withdrew a small stack of papers. Even from where they were sitting, Casey and Elliot could tell they were photocopies. It didn't matter. They'd known there was no way they'd be able to get their hands on the originals.

But, wait – Willis also withdrew a third item from his case. While it wasn't in an actual evidence bag, it was sealed in plastic. Inside were the original papers. Why they were taken from the scene in the first place, he didn't know. He took a deep breath and began to speak.

"I'm sorry for the delay in my coming to speak with you. I needed some time to process what happened."

Neither Elliot nor Casey said anything. They both intuited that the other man had a lot to get off his chest. For now, they would let him speak. Even if Elliot was anxious to get to the reason for his visit.

"After the incident this morning, I went to my office and put in my resignation."

If his announcement shocked either of the other two people in the room, none let it show. Being a skilled attorney and detective, they were good at masking their expressions when necessary. They just nodded by way of understanding.

"I never wanted to represent a guilty man. I know now without a doubt that my client was, in fact, guilty."

He slid the papers encased in plastic over to Elliot.

"These, by rights, should have gone directly to you. Your investigation is still active. Why the officers in lockup gave them to me first, I don't know. I'm sorry I held on to them as long as I did."

After passing those over, he also handed over the two packets containing the copies. That needed no explanation. Elliot set aside the original and began scanning the papers. What he read there shocked him. His eyes flew from the pages to meet Willis' eyes.

"You gave Adams your phone while in lockup to let him make a phone call?"

Elliot's voice was incredulous. Casey, upon learning of this information scanned the packet herself. When she got to those words, she revealed something to Willis she suspected he already knew.

"You could be punished for this. It needs to be reported to the bar."

"I already reported myself. I report first thing Monday morning."

Willis' voice was resigned. An acceptance of his fate.

Focusing back on the matter at hand, Elliot began to read through the papers once more. At the back of his mind another thought occurred. Forget the bar – if Willis gave Adams his phone, and that directly led to him tipping off Gordon – he could be an accomplice. He could face charges.

The more Elliot read, the sicker he felt. There were confessions for crimes that went back decades. But not a hint of remorse was present. Like the day before, only pride could be detected. Adams was bragging.

Finally, nearing the end of the seven page piece, Elliot came across what interested him most. An address. It was the location of a cabin in upstate New York. With it, the only hint of humility in the writing that Elliot had ever seen. There was also an apology for giving incorrect information the day before.

With this new knowledge things moved forward with more urgency. Willis excused himself from not only the room, but the squad room as a whole. He assured Casey that no one from his firm would circumvent their right to the papers he had just given. Elliot missed the last part of their conversation, as he was already in the Captain's office, eager to show off the most recent bit of information learned.

Elliot emerged from the Captain's office several minutes later. While his face didn't show a look of victory, it definitely showed more hope than he'd had in days. The closest had been yesterday, when Adams had given them the fake address.

"Well?"

Casey questioned him as to the outcome, unable to handle the suspense any longer. She wanted to know for herself if they'd get the authorization to go and find her friend.

"He's on the phone now, trying to get permission."

Elliot was about to continue, to give Casey more information, when he noticed she looked troubled. Putting aside his own worries for the time being, he questioned her.

"What is it, Casey?"

She shook her head, trying to dismiss his concern. Still, he pressed her. Finally, she gave in.

"Something Willis said. About resigning from his job. I just thought it was so sudden, you know?"

Elliot only nodded, not wanting to interrupt.

"I found out why. It was his pen that Adams used to commit suicide. Stabbed himself in the carotid."

Elliot winced at the news. What a brutal way to go. Pens weren't an uncommon weapon in prison, but that was typically when inflicting violence on others, not yourself. Adams had to have been desperate to have chosen such a method. Judging from what he read, he feared retaliation from Rickett. Thought that the man would either kill him or have him killed. So, instead of waiting to die in prison, he did the job himself.

As they were standing there, Fin and Munch gathered around, wanting to know what had happened. Casey filled them in. Then Elliot shared the news about obtaining a second address. They were both cautiously optimistic. All they needed now was approval from the higher ups.

Cragen came out of his office. One look at his face, and everyone's hopes sank. They all knew that he hadn't gotten the permission needed. Why did it seem like the brass was so hell bent on _not_ finding Olivia? The Captain stepped forward to make his announcement.

"As I'm sure you all have guessed, we didn't get the authorization needed to pursue this lead any further. They feel this one will be no more valid than the first address."

A collective groan went up through the squad room. It was a sound of frustration mixed with anger. Tensions were running high. But Cragen wasn't done. He had one more thing to say.

"I decided to go against what was advised – again. I called the local authorities. They are headed to check out the address as we speak."

Before Elliot could say anything, Cragen held up his hand.

"If they find anything, they're just going to sit on the cabin until we get there. They agreed this is our collar. The only way they'll move in is if the situation calls for it."

The order had been given. Elliot and Fin gathered their things. Munch would be staying behind to coordinate. The two men left as quick as possible, eager to get upstate.

* * *

Gordon was out in the yard, near the treeline. A fine sheen of perspiration covered his brow. His shirt clung to his skin from the exertion he was expending. He hadn't thought it would be this difficult. The hole he was digging wasn't going to end up being very deep. Maybe two or three feet at most. He laughed to himself as he dug. It wasn't as though he was giving the bitch a proper funeral. There would be no twenty-one gun salute, no honor guard. Just a shallow grave in the middle of nowhere.

An hour later, the work was done. Before him was a hole six feet in length, three feet in width, and three feet in depth. It had taken him a fair amount of time to achieve his goal, but the end result would be worth it.

Suddenly, something in his peripheral vision caught his eye. He could have sworn he saw movement in the woods. Honing in on the area, he stared intently for a few minutes. There was nothing. Must have been a trick of the mind. Or even an animal. Nobody knew he was here, after all.

Looking at his watch, he saw that it was around two in the afternoon. He still had plenty of time. His plan was to bury the detective around dusk. Then, he'd wait until nightfall to hit the road. He wanted to ensure there would be as little traffic as possible at the border.

Though he didn't have one on him, he planned to steal a sleeping bag from the cabin here to take with him. It would look like he were nothing more than someone going camping. The other supplies he had bought would raise no questions whatsoever. The only other thing he'd have to ditch before he left would be the gun. Maybe he'd bury it with the detective.

Heading back inside, he bypassed the kitchen in favor of the bathroom. While he was hungry, he wanted to shower first. There might not be time for anything like that later. He might have to get into the car and go. It would also be a wise idea to pack up the car soon, too.

After his shower and lunch, Gordon did just that. He filled the trunk with a sleeping bag and whatever supplies he thought might come in handy. While they were available, he decided against adding the tackle box and fishing pole. It wasn't really ideal weather for fishing, and such items might be more prone to draw suspicion. Just the kind of thing he was looking to avoid.

One such item he was pleased to find was a cooler. It would be easy enough to stop at a gas station on his way out later and grab a bag of ice. The more he thought about it, the happier he was to have found it. How odd would it look to be going camping without a place to store food?

The one thing Gordon didn't feel as he continued to pilfer items from the cabin was guilt. It would be blamed on a random break in, most likely. Or, on the chance that the Detective's body was discovered, Matt. He was unaware that his accomplice had taken his own life after finally revealing the true location of his whereabouts.

With the car finally loaded, he returned to the cabin. Now a few final decisions would need to be made. How to wrap up the detective for her burial. Initially, he was planning on using the tarp and securing it with duct tape. Now, his thoughts had wavered. He considered how he had bound her to the bed using the bungee cords. They would work just as well to hold the tarp in place. What would be the best option?

After giving it some careful thought, he decided to go with his original plan. On the off chance that someone did attempt to rescue her, the bungee cords were too easy to release. The duct tape would require more time and effort. Especially if he were to wrap it around her entire body. One would practically need scissors or a knife to cut the tarp free.

As he thought about the possibilities, a sinister smile spread over Gordon's face. He was so close to exacting his revenge. The only thing he couldn't decide on was whether or not to take one final photo of the woman to send to Detective Stabler. Maybe he would. Just before he threw in one of the last shovelfuls of dirt. It's not as if it would reveal a location. It also wouldn't matter whether or not he knew she was still alive when he buried her. It was all about completing the torture. To let the man know he'd failed in protecting his partner.

Looking at the clock again, he realized he still had some time until dusk. He could afford to take a short nap. Rather than heading into the bedroom, he stretched out on the sofa. Taking care to set an alarm on his phone, he closed his eyes and let sleep claim him.

Olivia was not sleeping. Her mind was racing. The cabin had been very quiet for the longest time earlier, telling her that Gordon must have been outside. Then she heard the telltale sound of the shower. It was followed by noises in the kitchen.

After three days of captivity, she thought she'd be hungrier than what she was. Maybe she just hadn't noticed. She was just too focused on survival. What she did notice was her thirst. There was a constant headache present now, and Olivia knew that came from her lack of water. She guessed that if she were standing, she'd be dizzy.

A part of her brain chided her for breaking the timer Gordon had placed on the bedside table. She laughed at the thought. Was she really curious as to how much time she had left before he killed her? Was this really what her life had come to? Something told her it wasn't going to be another ruse like yesterday morning with the blood bags.

This time, it was going to be for real. Her life was going to be over. If only she had a way to say goodbye. But she knew Gordon would never allow that. It wasn't as if she could ask him for pen and paper so she could write farewell letters to those she loved. He wasn't even allowing her trips to the bathroom anymore. Not that she had to go.

Olivia wondered if Gordon was going to ask her if she had a final request. It was doubtful. Even if he did, would he even grant it? Likely not. At this point, she didn't even know what she would ask for. Then again, she did. It wouldn't be for anything for herself, per se.

She would ask for a phone call. If she could have anything in this world right now, it would be to talk to Elliot one last time. To tell him that she was sorry about her part in their fight. To let him know just how much she valued him as a partner, a friend. To say goodbye.

There would be no phone call. No goodbyes. Though she'd never considered herself a religious person, she hoped Elliot was right. That there was a heaven. Because that meant she would see him again someday. She also hoped that he wouldn't forget her.

Olivia had to push those thoughts aside. She was getting too emotional, and the last thing she wanted to show in front of Gordon was emotion. She was determined to remain strong until the end, whenever that might be. No matter what he did to her, she would never cower or show fear.

Though the blinds and curtains to her room were drawn, some light was peeking through. It was still daylight. Instinct told her Gordon wouldn't do anything until it got closer to nightfall. Coward that he was, he'd want to hide under a cover of darkness.

Something else was nagging at her too. There was a feeling deep within her, telling her not to give up. She'd almost go so far as to say it was hope. But she knew that was impossible. There was no hope left for her. Her only chance would be to get hold of the gun she knew Gordon kept. But unless he untied her, she just didn't see how she could manage.

Time dragged on. Despite her every effort to stay awake, lack of food and water was getting the best of her. Plus, she hadn't slept properly in days. As much as she fought against it, she felt her eyelids slip shut, and she couldn't open them again. Sleep claimed her, and with it a series of dreams. Elliot had a starring role in every one.

* * *

Fin and Elliot were traveling at the safest rate of speed they could possibly go. Elliot was driving well over the speed limit, lights flashing and siren blaring. Because they were basically going against protocol, they were forced to drive the nearly three hour distance upstate. If only the brass would have cooperated, they could have secured a helicopter for travel.

Elliot pushed that thought out of his mind, flexing his fingers on the wheel. They didn't have the helicopter. He had to focus his attention on the road. While he would have liked to have left Fin behind in the dust, he tried to make sure the other man was keeping up with him.

Following in the car behind, Fin was grateful to have his seat belt on. He didn't protest, though. In truth, he was just as anxious as Elliot was to get to their location.

While they could have very easily driven upstate together, they opted to take separate vehicles. Should they find Olivia, she'd need a ride back home. They would also need a car to transport Gordon back in. All four of them couldn't fit in the same one.

Fin cursed under his breath and hit the accelerator. Elliot was going faster again. Lucky for them, traffic was minimal on the interstate right now, and people were actually cooperating. For the most part, everyone stayed in the right hand lane to allow them to pass on the left. Fin supposed it was because they were grateful not to get pulled over.

Back at the precinct, Munch was keeping in radio contact with everyone. The sheriff's office upstate had been much more accommodating than the one they dealt with the previous day. This time, they were provided with an entire team of deputies, all camped out on scene. Regular radio contact was being maintained, allowing the NYPD detectives to remain in the lead.

Munch had just received a call reporting suspicious activity. Gordon had spent several hours in the yard, digging. A sick feeling settled in the pit of Munch's stomach when he heard the news. Though part of him wanted to tell the the deputies to move in immediately, he knew it wasn't his call to make. The last thing they needed was for Gordon to get spooked and take his own life, like Matthew Adams had. The man simply must stand trial for his crimes.

After conferring briefly with the Captain, he decided to keep the most recent bit of information to himself. Elliot was likely already driving at breakneck speeds to get to the cabin. No need to give him cause to drive faster. Besides, all they had seen was Gordon digging a hole. There was no mention of Olivia. Perhaps he was just going to bury some evidence.

" _Yeah, right John. Even you don't believe that one_."

His internal voice was harsh, but spoke the truth. He knew what it meant, all right. The only hope he clung to was that Olivia was still alive for the time being. That digging that hole – that grave – was a preemptive measure and not something already needed. He didn't know what he'd do if she really were gone.

With the radio temporarily quiet, that gave him a few precious moments to allow his mind to wander. He hadn't had much time to devote to his own thoughts since Olivia had gone missing. Though he wasn't as close to her as Elliot was – or even Fin for that matter – John still considered her an integral part of his life. His sarcastic nature and cynicism tended to keep people at bay, but she could see through it. She was a true friend.

He'd been worried about her ever since they discovered she was missing on Tuesday. The phone calls and pictures they'd received from Rickett had shaken him. He quickly understood why it was that Elliot had such hatred for the man.

Then there was yesterday. In all his years as a detective, had he ever seen such a bloody sight. Even now, knowing that it had been staged, he still couldn't shake those images from his mind. They had rocked him to his very core.

A shrill noise from the radio called his attention back to the present. It was a signal from one of the sedans, indicating that either Fin or Elliot was trying to get in touch. Bringing the device to his mouth, Munch answered the call.

"Base here. Go ahead."

Elliot's voice rang out over the line. Even though he was the one who initiated, Munch knew Fin would be listening in.

"We're getting off the exit now. About forty-five minutes out from our destination. Radio our coordinates to the deputies, see if any activity has been going on."

Munch took down the information, and passed it along. Ever since his appearance in the yard earlier that day, Gordon had not reappeared. Use of binoculars couldn't detect any excessive activity in the cabin.

As Munch relayed the information to Elliot, Cragen came out of his office. He held up a single finger, indicating he wanted to say something.

"Hold on Elliot, Cap wants to add something."

Silence followed.

The Captain conferred quietly with Munch for a few minutes. When they were finished, the older detective picked up the radio once more. While he didn't agree with the decision that had been made, he would obey the directive given. He only hoped everything would turn out all right.

"Elliot, Fin. Can you both hear me?"

"Copy that."

Two voices rang out over the radio, confirming that his message was in fact being heard loud and clear. Very well then. He could stall no longer. It was time to tell them about Gordon's earlier activities that day, as the Captain had instructed.

The news was initially met by silence. Then several loud expletives could be heard that undoubtedly came from Elliot. When he spoke again, his voice was full of tension.

"Make our new arrival time thirty minutes from now. Fin, are you with me?"

The voice that answered was resigned, but determined.

"I'm with you. Let's go get this S.O.B."

A few moments later, contact was broken. Munch was left alone with his thoughts once more. Part of him wished he could be involved with the chase, as it was so unnerving waiting here on the sidelines for word. Then again, he didn't know how he'd be able to refrain himself from injuring Rickett during the arrest. He didn't know how Fin and Elliot were going to be able to.

Perhaps it was a good thing Fin was the one with Elliot. The hot-headed detective would need someone with him. Especially if the worst really did happen. Munch knew for a fact that if for some reason Olivia had been murdered by Rickett, Elliot would snap. His words from the other day would be proven true. He wouldn't care about the badge, and he _would_ kill the man. With his bare hands if necessary.

Fin's presence was like having a voice of reason. Granted, the man was sure to have his own anger issues. But his vendetta would be more to get justice for Olivia, not revenge. Grief would come later.

Munch shook his head. He couldn't let his thoughts travel down that avenue. Things simply could not turn out that way. He focused on positivity, and how strong Olivia was. She could beat this, too.

John got up and poured himself another cup of coffee. He'd long ago lost count of how many cups he'd had. He also tried to put out of his mind the ticking of the clock. To focus on that would only drive him crazy. What mattered was that Fin and Elliot were closer now than ever before. This whole terrible situation was almost about to be over, one way or another.

* * *

Olivia was startled from her sleep by the sound of the door slamming against the wall. Since she'd dozed off, the room had darkened even more, telling her that the light outside had started to fade. Gordon stood in the doorway, and the items he was holding in his hands caused her to shiver, despite her every effort to keep her body still.

This was it then. Her mind began to race. How would he kill her? Would he talk to her as he did it, to prolong the agony of her final moments of life? She wanted to lick her lips, a habit of nervousness, but the tape covering her mouth prohibited her from doing so.

Gordon walked into the room, his steps deliberate. He placed what he carried down on the table by the bed. Everything except for the lone syringe. In order to prevent an escape attempt, he would need to inject the paralytic first.

He advanced on her with the needle, and injected it. In a moment of irony, it was almost the very same location as where he had given her the first injection on Tuesday. The junction between her neck and shoulder. How fitting that he would choose the same spot to capture her as when he was about to finish her.

He watched then, his eyes flitting over her frame. The muscles in her body became lax and immobile, the features in her face slack. Only her eyes remained expressive. She blinked up at him, and even now he could still see the defiance and hatred written in her expression.

Methodically, much in the same manner as he'd applied them, Gordon removed the bungee cords. His next step was to remove the zip tie that kept her bound wrists secured to the headboard. He left her wrists and ankles secured together with the remaining zip ties though. Even though she was temporarily paralyzed with the drug, he wasn't about to take any chances.

While her eyes were on him, he grabbed a pair of scissors from the bedside table. Beginning with the sweatpants he'd put on her just the other day, he began to cut them off. Once they were removed, he repeated the process with the tee shirt she was wearing. He did the same thing with her tank top. He only stopped when she was down to her bra and underwear as her remaining garments.

The next step was a bit tricky. How to wrap her in the tarp. He knew it would be a bit tricky to lift her from the floor. This is where it would have come in handy to have a second set of hands. But Matt had proven to be untrustworthy. He'd just have to do it all on his own.

Suddenly, a wave of inspiration struck him. It would require a bit of movement, but it would work. He took the tarp and the duct tape into the other bedroom. Laying the tarp flat out on the bed he placed the tape on the bedside table. Then he returned for the detective.

He slung Olivia over his shoulder and carried her into the other room. Placing her immobile body in the center of the tarp, he began to wrap the plastic around her. Once it was secure, he fastened the ends with long strips of duct tape. For her ankles, he encircled tape around them entirely. Same went for the area around her head. He was careful not to make it so it would choke her. The goal was for her to suffocate slowly due to lack of oxygen from being underground, not to strangle her with tape.

Now she was ready to be carried into the yard. As a final precaution, he slipped the gun he'd brought with him into the waistband of his jeans. His nerves were still on edge from earlier, when he could have sworn he'd caught sight of movement in the woods. Better to be safe than sorry.

There was one more thing he needed to do before he could bury her. That was to fill the cooler and store it in the car. He'd need to leave as soon as the job was complete. Moving to the kitchen, he tossed the few cold items he had into the container. He even found some extra ice in the freezer that would work until he could buy some.

A quick step out the door to the car, and everything he needed was safe and stowed in the trunk. He'd put his clothes in there earlier today when he was packing everything else. It was time.

After much deliberation, he'd decided against sending a final photo to Detective Stabler. Let the final image he had of his partner be the blood staining the walls of the house. On the off hand chance anyone actually did find this location, it wasn't like she would be able to talk. It would be too late for her by then.

He returned to the bedroom he'd kept for his own private use, and picked up the now wrapped and limp body of Detective Olivia Benson. The way he'd designed it, it was almost as if she were already dead. He'd decided to cover her face as well, but it was a clear tarp. She'd still be able to see the dirt piling up on top of her.

Olivia felt herself being carried. She heard the sound of a door opening, and could sense the feeling of Gordon walking down stairs. Then there was the unmistakable sensation of what could only be him walking across uneven ground. _Grass_ , she figured. The next thing she knew, her body was being lowered.

Instead of feeling the softness of grass beneath her, the next sensation she was aware of was the coolness of dirt. She could feel it even through the tarp.

Despite her promise to herself to remain strong and show no fear, tears pricked at her eyes. Olivia knew for certain now what was going to happen. Gordon was going to bury her alive. She would slowly suffocate under a pile of dirt and rocks. Even if she weren't bound, the drug in her system would make it impossible to claw her way to freedom. She was incapable of shouting for help.

As the first shovelful of dirt landed on top of her, the tears began to stream in earnest. The more dirt that followed, the more she cried. Even though she was certain this was the end for her, she still held out hope for a miracle.

Then she heard it, the most beautiful sound in the world. While part of her was certain she was imagining things, her mind assured her she wasn't. There it was again – a siren – and it was getting closer. Help was coming. She just had to hold on a little bit longer. That was the thought she held onto as more dirt rained down on her and darkness took over.

Gordon was filling in the hole in earnest now, shoveling for all he was worth. He, too, had heard the sirens. While a part of him had hoped it was just a coincidence, he knew it wasn't. He simply must finish filling this in, then take off in the car. There was still a chance he could get away.

Suddenly, two police sedans came tearing up the long driveway, putting a halt to his plans. He made a move to run for the woods. Before he could get there, the forest came alive, and a handful of deputies poured forth from them. They were all headed in his direction, all of them brandishing their weapons. He was trapped.

The car doors opened on the two sedans, and Detectives Tutuola and Stabler stepped out. Like the deputies, they too had weapons aimed at Gordon. Taking cautious steps toward the yard, Stabler called out.

"Rickett! Drop the shovel!"

Rickett did as he was told, tossing the shovel into the partially filled hole in the ground. It landed with a sickening thud. He couldn't hold back his twisted grin. He knew, without saying anything that he'd likely hit Detective Benson in the head with it. That was the one area of her body that he hadn't finished covering. While the blow was not enough to be fatal, it could still pose problems. Plus, there was still a chance the woman could suffocate during this standoff.

He reached behind him, and removed the gun from his waistband. Rather than aim it toward either side of police surrounding him, he instead aimed it toward the hole in the ground.

"She was alive when I put her in here, detectives. If I pull this trigger, she won't be."

This time it was Fin who spoke. The authority in his voice carried with it an unspoken threat.

"Put down the gun, Rickett."

Ignoring the command, Rickett raised the weapon once more toward the two men standing in front of him. It was not lost on him that they had advanced closer. Pulling the trigger, he fired. This caused a chain reaction of events.

When Gordon's gun went off, one of the bullets that left the chamber struck Elliot in the bicep of his left arm, lodging there. The man stumbled backwards from the impact, but remained upright.

At the same time that Elliot was hit, the deputies surrounding the forest opened fire. Gordon went down in a hailstorm of bullets, despite protests from both Elliot and Fin. That was precisely what the man wanted.

By the time the dust settled, it was too late. Gordon Rickett lay dead. Logically, Fin and Elliot both knew that the deputies on scene were right in firing their weapons. The man had fired on an officer of the law. They had just hoped to take him in alive, so he would have to pay for his crimes in prison.

None of that mattered now. They both raced across the yard to where Gordon had stood mere moments before. Inside the shallow grave, a piece of tarp was poking through. They both got on their hands and knees and began digging. Would they be lucky enough to find Olivia alive beneath it all?


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: SVU and its characters belong to Dick Wolf. I own nothing.**

* * *

Elliot ignored the pain in his arm, as well as the blood that poured forth from the injury. None of that mattered. He had to get to Olivia. He was closer now than he'd been all week. While her body was still mostly covered, he focused on freeing her head. At least Gordon hadn't gotten too far in covering her face. So long as she could breathe, they wouldn't be in a race against time to get the rest of her out. Fin joined him, and the two men used their hands to quickly dig away at the dirt surrounding their friend.

Finally he and Fin made enough headway that Olivia's head and neck were free. Through the clear plastic tarp, Elliot could see that her eyes were open and unfocused. Her mouth was covered. A long strip of duct tape was wrapped around her neck, holding the tarp closed. Fresh blood streamed from her temple, likely from when Gordon had tossed the shovel into the hole.

It all became too much for Elliot. Everything that had happened this week, culminating in this moment. The discovery in the warehouse the moments after he realized Olivia was missing. The photos, the phone calls. The room he had seen yesterday. The recording Reuben had played. Now this. With the image of what he had just witnessed burning in his brain, and the pain in his arm now consuming him, he staggered to his feet.

He made it only a few steps before he stumbled, and did something that he'd never done in his entire career - not even in his years as a rookie. He threw up. Once he'd started retching, he couldn't stop. Olivia was dead. He knew it for certain this time.

Behind him, Fin was still working diligently. He was also desperate to free Olivia, before she could suffocate. He figured Elliot had been overwhelmed with the pain of being shot and shock of finding her in this state. It didn't occur to him that the man thought she was dead.

Unable to remove duct tape holding the tarp closed, he took out his knife. Using it to carefully cut through the plastic, he tore it the rest of the way with his hands, freeing Olivia's face to the open air.

Looking down at her, he saw the same thing that Elliot had. Her eyes were open and unfocused. He'd seen that look in them before. Most recently when Gordon had sent photos of her, and she'd been drugged. He was hoping that was the case this time. Holding his breath, he stared at her face intently. Just when he was about to call out her name, she reacted.

One blink. Then another.

As gently and carefully as he could, Fin removed the tape from her mouth. Olivia's lips parted, and she let out a haggard gasp as she took in a mouthful of air. He spoke to her quietly to reassure her, encouraging her to take slow, even breaths.

Though he wasn't an emotional man by any means, Fin had to fight the tears pricking at his eyes. Hearing a noise behind him, he turned. Elliot's retching had turned to a guttural sobbing. Realizing now that the man thought his partner dead, he called out to him.

"Stabler!"

No response. He tried again.

"Stabler! Come on, man. I need your help."

When there was still no response, he turned to the deputies who were still milling about.

"We're going to need an ambulance, how soon can we get one here?"

After a brief radio conversation, Fin had confirmation of paramedics arrival within twenty minutes. That should give him plenty of time to finish digging Olivia out. Two other deputies stepped in to help, moving to work at the area near her feet. Every single person helping dug with their hands. No one wanted to use the shovel, for fear of causing further injury.

The call for an ambulance had gotten Elliot's attention. He turned to Fin, ready to insist he didn't want one. He would get medical attention when he was ready. This wasn't the first time he had ever been shot. The pain in his arm was nothing compared to the pain in his heart.

What he saw when he turned around caused him to pause in his tracks. Fin was still working on removing the dirt from the hole, and he was talking to Olivia as he did so. Telling her to hold on, that they'd have her out soon. Wait a minute – Olivia was still alive?

Racing back over, he fell to his knees by her side. Though it was evident she couldn't speak, her eyes flicked over to him. She blinked up at him, and a million unspoken words passed between them. As badly as he wanted to touch her, to reassure her, he knew he couldn't. Even though Gordon was dead, a medical exam would certainly follow. Like it or not, Olivia was the evidence. He'd have to wait until after she was examined to offer her any form of physical comfort. He just hoped when the time came, she would let him.

With a renewed energy, he began digging again. His hands were pushed away by Fin. Wondering why his coworker was stopping him, he looked up at him. A mix of confusion and anger showing on his face.

"We have enough help, Stabler. You need to rest that arm. The bleeding is getting worse."

Elliot opened his mouth to protest, but could see it was a lost cause to fight. Looking down, he saw that Fin was right. Blood coated his shirt sleeve, and was streaming from the wound profusely. He hadn't even noticed. He let himself be led away to the sedan by one of the remaining deputies for some basic first aid until the ambulance arrived. He wasn't objecting a trip to the hospital. He only hoped they'd let him see Olivia before they took him to surgery to remove the bullet.

As soon as the deputy had finished wrapping his arm in gauze, Elliot heard the sound of a siren approaching. An ambulance pulled up the long drive. Paramedics got out and immediately rushed over to him. He waved them off, insisting he wasn't their patient.

"Not me. Over there. She's the one who needs you."

Fin motioned them over, having finally freed Olivia from the plastic of the tarp. He briefed the paramedics on what little he knew of her past few days in captivity. One of the deputies came out of the cabin, carrying a syringe in a plastic bag. Given that their suspect was dead, he knew it would be better served in the hands of the hospital. He handed it off to one of the medics.

The medics worked quickly to transfer Olivia to a backboard get her on the stretcher. They covered her with a silver blanket designed to keep in her body heat. Seeing as she was unable to answer any questions, they turned to Elliot. Fin had already briefed them on who he was.

"You - ride with us. You need to get treatment, too. On the way to the hospital, you can provide us with as much of her medical history as you know."

Elliot turned to Fin, and the man waved him off. He was surprised the man even remembered what else they were supposed to do.

"Go, Elliot. I'll handle everything here, and report back with the Cap. I'll meet you at the hospital as soon as I can."

Just as he was about to head off, Fin called to him again. He asked for the keys, so one of the deputies could drive the second sedan to the hospital. Elliot, having forgotten they'd driven two separate cars to the scene, handed them over without question. He also passed Fin his weapon and cell phone for safekeeping.

With that settled, Elliot jumped into the back of the ambulance and took a seat on the bench next to Olivia's stretcher. As much as he wanted to, he didn't reach for her hand. He knew she needed to stay beneath the warmth of the blanket. Instead, he spoke to her softly while the paramedic worked. An IV was inserted into the back of her hand, and an oxygen mask was slipped over her mouth and nose. The ambulance shook slightly as it headed back down the driveway to the main road.

* * *

Despite all his efforts to stay with her, Elliot was pulled from Olivia's side the moment they arrived at the hospital. A nurse took him to a gurney in a curtained off cubicle where he was stripped of his shirt, and his arm was poked and prodded. Someone kept asking him to rate the pain on a scale of one to ten. He answered them, but afterward couldn't remember what reply he had given. His mind was focused solely on Olivia, not his own injuries.

X-rays were taken to determine the location and placement of the bullet. He tried to ask questions of his own, to see if he could learn anything about his partner, but no one would answer him.

A surgeon came in then, and told him that he would be operating on him. While Elliot had the attention of a man who seemingly had more authority, he asked to speak to Fin. He simply couldn't do anything for himself until he found out word about Olivia. The man in scrubs assured him he would arrange it. He'd heard the deputies speaking in the hallway about the detective who had taken a bullet while trying to rescue his kidnapped partner.

Leaning back against the gurney, Elliot waited. The next person to step around the curtain was Fin. The nurses went about their business, working around the other man as best they could.

"How's Liv? Is there any word?"

Elliot wasted no time with small talk, but got right to the point. As he waited for an answer, a nurse was fussing around his good arm, setting up the IV he would need for surgery. He ignored her as best he could and let her work.

Fin regarded his coworker carefully. He wasn't sure how much information to reveal. The man was about to undergo an operation, after all. But everything he had heard from the doctors said the wound wasn't too serious. The bullet was lodged in his bicep, and removing it would be a fairly simple procedure. Even the blood loss wasn't as severe as they'd initially thought. It would likely stress him out more to not hear any news on Olivia, than if he were to hear the reports they did have.

"Olivia is still in with the doctors. They're conducting a thorough exam."

Elliot could tell the other man was holding something back. He braced himself for the worst. His body tensed with the anticipation of it all.

Fin noticed the change in body language, and tried to reassure him.

"It's nothing life-threatening, Elliot. It's just that Olivia was severely dehydrated."

Fin continued on with his explanation then, only stopping when someone new came into the room. It was the anesthesiologist. They briefly explained the procedure to Elliot, and checked his ID bracelet. Also, they made sure his IV line was in working order. Just prior to leaving, they injected a dose of medication. This was the first of the drugs he would receive prior to surgery. The second he would receive in the operating room. Before they left, they told Elliot someone would be in to get him soon.

Knowing he didn't have much time left, Elliot implored Fin. He didn't want Olivia to be alone. Not after everything she'd just been through. If he couldn't be by her side himself, Fin was the next best thing. He knew the other man would watch over and protect her.

"Fin – do me a favor. I don't know how long I'll be in surgery. Stay with her. She'll need a friendly face close by."

Fin absorbed what he was told. He knew how hard it was for Elliot Stabler to ask for anything. Even if he wasn't asking for a favor for himself in particular.

"Don't worry about it man. As soon as they let me visit her, I'll be by her side. I'm going to see what strings I can pull to let you two be in the same room, too."

Elliot's sigh of relief on that bit of news was visible. Then, before he could reply, his room was filled with people. They surrounded his gurney and began to push it. As he was being rolled out of the room, Fin's voice carried after him.

"Just take care of yourself. I'll handle things with Cragen, and I'll watch over Liv. See you in a few hours."

The next room Elliot saw was the sterile operating room. The temperature was cold, but he paid no attention. He reminded himself he had no right to complain. This was nothing compared to what Olivia had been through. He could put up with some pain, and he could handle some cold. Elliot just hoped they would finish their work quickly so he could get back to his partner's side. He'd already let her down once, he wasn't going to do it again.

Several sets of hands helped him move from the gurney over to the operating table. The gown he'd been forced to change into in the ER was stripped away and replaced with a sheet. Armrests were attached to the table so he could stretch his out.

While people were continuing to bustle about around him, the face of the anesthesiologist appeared above him. He explained a few things to him. Then a mask was placed over his nose and mouth. Elliot felt a warm sensation spread throughout his body as something was injected into the IV. After that, he knew nothing else.

* * *

Fin hung up the phone and put his cell back in his pocket. He'd gotten through to the Captain finally. Signals were weak back at the scene where the cabin was. He gave the man a brief report on everything that had happened, promising to give him the full details when he arrived. Cragen assured him he would do everything in his power to procure a helicopter and be upstate as soon as possible. With their injuries, he wasn't going to make Elliot and Olivia endure a long drive back home.

His next stop was to check for word on Olivia. When he found out she was still in with the doctors, he headed back to the waiting room of the ER. There, he was surprised to find many of the deputies they had worked with today. They were all waiting on word of the two police detectives.

One of the deputies, whom Fin recognized as having helped him dig Olivia free, approached him. He handed him a cup of hot coffee, fresh from the hospital's cafeteria. Fin thanked him for his kindness. They sat there in the waiting room in a companionable silence.

An hour later, Fin received word from one of the nurses that Elliot was out of surgery and in recovery. The retrieval of the bullet had gone well. He'd be in recovery for another couple of hours, then transferred upstairs to a room. They planned to keep him overnight for observation, but he would be released the next day.

Not long after Fin received that news, than a doctor emerged. He knew this was the one treating Olivia. He held his breath as he awaited the news of how his friend was doing. The doctor gave him a kind smile, then began to explain.

"We've given her two full bags of fluids, and are now slowly administering a third. Also, her body temperature has risen back to near normal levels."

Fin exhaled with relief. This must surely mean Olivia was out of the woods, right?

"We're transferring her upstairs to a room where she will be more comfortable. I've had the lab analyze what was in the syringe you gave us. It was a paralytic drug."

He gave a moment to let that information absorb, then continued.

"Fortunately, it seems to be wearing off. She is starting to regain movement in her arms and legs, and can also speak a few words. We'll monitor her closely, but I don't foresee any side effects."

Fin asked the question that was at the forefront of his mind. He knew it would be on Elliot's, too.

"When we found her, she had been stripped down to her undergarments. Was there any sign of sexual assault?"

The doctor's answer was immediate.

"No. All results for the rape kit came back negative."

Fin's relief was palpable. The doctor continued on with his diagnosis though, and his good mood quickly dropped.

" We did diagnose her with a concussion, as it seems she suffered several blows to the head. In addition, she has sprained wrists and bruised ribs. She mentioned something about being hit with a baseball bat."

Fin closed his eyes. He could only imagine the kind of pain Olivia must have endured. Putting that aside for now, he remembered his promise to Elliot.

"May I see her?"

"Of course, right this way."

Fin turned behind him, but the deputies had all stood to leave. Now that they had received word on Elliot and Olivia, they were headed back to their station. He waved as they left the building. Then he followed the doctor beyond the double door that would take him to Olivia. He would hold true to his word, and not leave her side.

* * *

Olivia was sitting up in the bed by the window when he walked into the room. She turned her head when she heard footsteps. He gave her a look full of apology, realizing he should have announced himself better. After what she'd been through, it was only natural that she would be hyper vigilant.

Fin stepped closer to her bedside, and when he did, she raised her arms. Seeing she was open and accepting to physical affection, he enveloped her in a hug.

"It's good to see you, Fin"

Her words were stated simply, but spoke volumes. Even though her voice was soft, and still slightly slurred from whatever drug she'd been given, he heard her loud and clear.

"It's good to see you, too."

He pulled back from the hug, and took a seat in the chair next to the bed. Studying her face, he took note of her injuries. A collection of bruises mottled her skin. Near her temple, there was a cut held together by a row of neat stitches. Fin guessed that was from where the shovel had hit her.

She was sitting gingerly in the bed, and he figured her ribs must be causing her some pain. He knew better to ask if she had taken any medication for it. Given the drugs running through her system, it was doubtful they'd be able to provide much. Plus, Olivia was so stubborn, she probably wouldn't take anything anyway.

His gaze fell down to her hands, which she now clasped in her lap. He tried to ignore the ligature marks that encircled her wrists. Without a doubt, a matching set was probably on her ankles. Just what hell had she endured in the past few days? Would they ever really know?

Olivia sat silently. She was grateful for Fin's presence, but her heart was breaking. She had hoped Elliot would be the first one by her side. Had she only imagined seeing him there, hovering above her, then? In what she'd sworn were her final moments as the dirt closed in, he had been all she'd thought of.

Then, as quickly as it had been piled on, the dirt was falling away. Two faces hovered above her. Even through the tarp, she could see them. Elliot and Fin. At least, that's what she thought she had seen. Maybe her mind had just invented what it wanted to see. Maybe Elliot really was done with her after all. She snapped out of her misery when she realized Fin was speaking to her.

"I'm sorry, Fin. What did you say?"

Olivia tried to pretend she was interested.

"I said, I'm sorry you're stuck with me. Elliot would be here if he could. He wanted to be."

Not really believing him, Olivia couldn't help but wonder. Just what could be so important that it was keeping him away? Even though she didn't know if she wanted to know the answer, she asked anyway.

"Where is he?"

Against his better judgment, Fin opted to tell Olivia the truth. She was going to find out anyway, when they brought Elliot in as her roommate. Better the news came from someone she knew and trusted.

"No matter what, it's important that you remember he's going to be all right."

Panic began to well up inside Olivia. Elliot was hurt. That's why he wasn't here. Why else would Fin lead off with a statement like that? Struggling to get out of bed, she winced as the pain in her ribs intensified. She wondered why she never became aware of it during her captivity. Adrenaline, she supposed.

Fin's arms were immediately on her shoulders, gently easing her back down. He scolded himself for frightening her. Especially after everything she'd been through. Elliot and Olivia were cut from the same cloth – always more worried about the other than themselves. Why should it be any different now? He should have known better.

"He's alright, Liv. I promise. I'm sorry for scaring you."

He searched her eyes. Only when he was certain that she had calmed down and was listening, did he continue.

"Gordon fired on us when we got on scene. A stray bullet hit Elliot in the upper arm."

Olivia couldn't hold back her gasp. Elliot had been shot? Because of her? This was a nightmare. Her eyes flew to Fin's, desperate for the truth.

"He's fine, Liv. In fact, before I came up here, I already received word that he was in recovery. They removed the bullet in surgery without any complications."

Only then could Olivia breathe again. She knew then, without Fin telling her, who the second bed in her room would be for. Elliot would be here soon. She'd get to see him, know for herself that he was all right.

She was barely listening as Fin droned on, telling her about the Captain being on his way. The one thing she did hear for certain was that Gordon Rickett was dead. As badly as she had wanted him to face an immeasurable amount of time in prison for his crimes, she couldn't bring herself to mourn his death. He'd put her – and Elliot – through an untold amount of physical and psychological torture.

They were interrupted then, when a nurse came into the room. She was carrying a tray, and the smell of food assaulted Olivia's nostrils. She hadn't eaten since early Tuesday afternoon. It was now late Friday evening. Her stomach grumbled in anticipation.

"The doctor has ordered something for you to eat, Detective."

The nurse said by way of greeting, setting down the tray. Normally dietary would deliver the meals, but this was a special order. The poor woman had to be starving. As she set down the tray and began uncovering the items, she explained the simple meal.

"For the time being, he's prescribed a light diet. Your stomach is sure to be sensitive. Go at your own pace, and eat what you can."

After ensuring her patient didn't need anything else, she left the room. Fin moved closer to the bed once more, in case Olivia needed his help. He watched as she looked down at the contents of her tray – chicken noodle soup, crackers, applesauce, and a can of ginger ale. A simple meal, indeed, but perfect for someone who hadn't eaten in awhile.

He watched as Olivia reached for the spoon on the tray. Her hands were shaking. She dipped the utensil into the broth, but before she could even lift it from the bowl, the contents spilled back out. She let out a sob of frustration. Fin could tell how hungry and exhausted she was. That she just wanted to eat, then rest. Would she allow him to help her, he wondered? It wouldn't hurt to ask.

"Liv, do you need some help?"

Keeping her eyes downcast, she nodded her head. It hurt her pride that she wasn't even capable of feeding herself. But Fin wasn't making her feel helpless. She hoped it was only temporary, and that by tomorrow she'd be able to do it on her own. For now though, she'd just have to accept some help. She was grateful to have friends who cared.

* * *

Olivia was only able to eat half the bowl of soup and a few of the crackers before she was full. Though she wasn't hungry enough to eat the applesauce at the time being, Fin moved it to her nightstand in case she would want it later. He suspected some of her lack of eating had to do with the fact that he'd had to feed her. Maybe by tomorrow, when she regained full use of her hands, her appetite would be improved.

She was still sipping the ginger ale when the nurse came in to collect her tray. No sooner than the woman had left, a gurney was being pushed into the room.

Despite his protests, the orderlies transferred Elliot to the second bed. He'd wanted to go directly to Olivia. Even from her position across the room, she encouraged him to do as he was told. Her voice was still soft and weak from the drugs she'd been given, but no less commanding.

Elliot's left arm was suspended in a sling, and resting against his chest. Once he was settled in the bed, the orderlies retreated, leaving the three detectives alone in the room. Fin knew the two partners would want to talk. It was time for him to check in with the Captain again anyway. The man should be due to arrive shortly. Standing up, he pressed a gentle kiss to the crown of Olivia's forehead.

"Take care, Olivia. I'll be back to see you later."

Olivia nodded, too full of emotion to speak. Fin then turned to leave. He paused at Elliot's bed, and exchanged a look with him. Deciding to try and break the tension in the room, he attempted to crack a joke before he left.

"I ain't kissing you, Stabler."

Both Elliot and Olivia laughed from their respective beds, so much so that Olivia grabbed hold of her tender ribs for a moment. Fin only felt moderately guilty for causing her more pain. In the long run, he knew laughter would be good in helping her heal. Then he walked out, knowing the two had a lot to talk about. He hoped that Elliot would tread carefully.

Once they were alone, silence loomed in the room. Elliot was still groggy from the anesthesia, but he was coherent. He was determined to tell Olivia how he felt. Most importantly, he wanted to tell her he was sorry.

"Liv -"

He began by saying her name, an imploring tone to his voice. His heart cracked when she stopped him before he even had a chance to speak. She held up her hand, and the look in her face plainly said that she wasn't ready for this conversation.

"I can't, Elliot."

He quieted, hoping she would explain. She can't - what? Have this conversation? Forgive him? He hoped that wasn't the case. He held his breath as he waited for her to speak. She didn't make him wait for long.

"I'm sorry, but I just can't do this right now. It's too much. I know we need to talk, but can it wait until tomorrow?"

He heard the plea in her voice. With it, he heard fatigue mixed with pain. Of course it could wait. How selfish of him to even try and rush such an important conversation when she was so fresh into her recovery. He mentally kicked himself for even thinking it. Extending his good arm out in her direction between their beds, he reached for her hand.

"You don't have anything to apologize for, Liv. _I'm_ the one who's sorry. We can wait as long as you need to. Whenever you're ready to talk, I'm here."

She placed her palm in his, and felt him squeeze her fingers. His words were simply stated, but carried with them a wealth of meaning. There was so much to be said in that sentence. Yes, they still needed to talk, but this was a good start.

They held on to one another for a few minutes more, then released hands. Concerned for her well-being, Elliot asked her if she had eaten. Olivia told him that she had, but left out the part about Fin having to be the one to feed her. She was too ashamed to admit to it. He also asked about her health, and listened while she gave him a basic report.

In turn, Olivia asked Elliot about his arm. If he was in much pain. Despite everything that she had been through, she couldn't get past her worry for him. In his attempt to get to her, he had been shot. All because of Gordon. He had caused them so much pain. Yet again, she found herself feeling anger toward the man.

"They have me on some good drugs, so I'm not feeling much of anything at the moment."

The instant the words left his mouth, he regretted them. Could he be any more of an idiot? What a stupid and careless thing to say to a woman who just spent days being tortured and drugged. Who was still coming off the influence of a paralytic drug that left her completely incapacitated. He immediately tried to backtrack and apologize.

"I'm sorry Liv. I didn't think."

She shook her head, dismissing his concerns. The words themselves weren't triggering for her. She knew moments like that were to come, but it hadn't happened yet. Right now, she was still trying to process everything. Still, she appreciated his thoughtfulness. Even so, a part of her hoped he wouldn't spend the rest of their time together walking on eggshells around her. She wanted to be treated like the same old Olivia, not a fragile victim.

"It's okay, El."

An awkward silence followed. It was broken when a nurse came into the room. This time, she was bringing a tray for Elliot. While she was there, she made sure her other patient didn't need anything. Olivia declined her offer, then watched as the nurse left the room.

Just like Olivia had, Elliot found he had difficulty eating. Lucky for him though, it was his left arm that was immobile. He still had the use of his dominant right. Plus, the meal they had served him was nothing he had to cut with a knife and fork. He ate as quick as possible, knowing the food would help the absorption of pain medication in his system.

While Elliot ate, Olivia found herself wishing that she had asked the nurse for something after all. She was thirsty, and wasn't sure she could manage pouring water from the pitcher into the cup on her own. Not wanting to call attention to her difficulties, she opted to wait. Fin would be back soon enough, she could always ask him for help.

Feeling fatigue overwhelming her, she settled back against the pillows and closed her eyes. She wasn't ready to sleep just yet, but wasn't about to object to a bit of rest. Fin had told her earlier that Cragen was on his way. Olivia had no doubt she'd be expected to give a statement of some sort about her time with Gordon. Even though the man was dead, her kidnapping would still need to be documented. There would be a lot of paperwork involved before the case could be formally closed.

It wasn't that Olivia didn't want to see her Captain. She had missed everyone. Just the thought of recounting everything Gordon had done to her was so humiliating. What would they think of her? How could she ever return to work again, knowing that someone had gotten the better of her? The traitorous thoughts, combined with the drugs still coursing through her system, continued to wreck havoc on her mind.

Eventually, she was able to push through the troublesome images. She drifted off into a light sleep, her body unable to completely relax.

Elliot watched through his peripheral vision as Olivia closed her eyes. If circumstances were any different, he'd say she was ignoring him. But after everything she'd been through, he knew better. She was still trying to process the trauma she'd endured. Pushing the now empty tray away from him, he leaned back in his own bed. Fin and the Captain would be here soon. He'd better get some rest too. Olivia didn't know it yet, but he planned to be up most of the night watching over her. He had a lot to make up for.

* * *

Fin was back at the hospital after having left for a short time. He'd kept busy while he was away. First, he'd checked in with the sheriff's office. There, he coordinated efforts to have Gordon Rickett's body transported back to the city. Even though the standoff had gone down on their turf, the sheriff and his deputies were letting the NYPD take full control.

Also while he was away, Fin had taken the opportunity to stop at a local store. He'd spoken with Olivia before he left, and she'd given him her clothing sizes. Initially, she'd protested his going to pick up some things for her. It was only when he gently reminded her that they were far away from her apartment that she'd relented. She still insisted on reimbursing him when they got back home. He'd agreed for the time being, but there was no way he was going to take her money.

Now, he carried a bag containing a few simple items for her to wear. He'd put aside any embarrassment, and picked up even the most basic essentials she would need. There was even a small backpack for her to carry everything in.

Lastly, he'd stopped to get himself something to eat. As he sat in the waiting area not far from where Olivia and Elliot's room was, he ate his meal. He'd opted for takeout, not wanting to sit and linger at a restaurant. For the first time in days, he was able to actually taste a meal that he was eating. The food was delicious.

Not long after he'd finished, Cragen came into the room. He looked lost. Fin called out to him. The other man hurried over, anxious for a report.

"Elliot made it through surgery without complications, Cap. I saw to it that he and Liv were put in the same room."

Cragen accepted that information, but that wasn't what he was concerned about. Not that he hadn't been worried about Elliot, but he'd known instinctively that his detective would make it through. The hardest part would be keeping him focused on his own recovery, and not Olivia.

"What about Olivia? How is she doing?"

There was an edge to the Captain's voice as he asked the question. Earlier, Fin hadn't had the opportunity to go into much detail, and had needed to keep the conversation brief.

Now, though, nothing was holding him back. When Fin suggested to Cragen that he sit down, worry crept back into his heart. The younger man was quick to reassure him.

"It's nothing bad, Cap. She's going to be all right. It's just a long story."

More at ease, Cragen took a seat on the sofa next to his detective. He declined an offer for coffee, intent on hearing the story about Olivia. As soon as he was filled in, he planned to go and visit both his injured detectives. If they were up to giving a statement, great. If they weren't, it could wait until morning. He knew neither of them would leave out any important details.

Fin began telling the story, starting with what happened when they arrived on scene. How they found Gordon in the yard, quickly shoveling dirt into a shallow grave to fill it. That the man drew on them and fired not long after they'd ordered him to drop the shovel.

Cragen listened to the tale, incredulous. Rickett had been attempting to bury Olivia alive? He'd known the man was evil, but this went beyond anything he could have imagined. He focused his attention back on Fin as the man continued to relay the story of what had happened.

Fin had just finished detailing all of Olivia's injuries when a nurse came over to talk to them. She knew who they were here to see. While she wanted to be sure the two men saw their friends, her patients were her top priority.

"Gentlemen, its getting late. Visiting hours will be ending soon. If you want to see your friends, you should do so now."

Cragen and Fin exchanged a look. It was obvious that not even their badges would get them around this no-nonsense nurse. She meant business. Plus, they knew Elliot and Olivia needed their rest. Best to make a final quick visit tonight, then get their statements in the morning.

When they entered the room the two were sharing, they stepped in quietly. Both detectives were dozing in their respective beds. Despite their soft footsteps, Olivia still startled at the new presence in the room. She relaxed when she saw who it was, and gave Fin and Cragen a wan smile.

"Captain"

Though her voice was stronger and clearer than it had been, it still wasn't back to full strength. She mentally chided herself for seeming so weak in front of her superior officer. However, the first thing she noticed was that he didn't seem to care. He was just happy to see her.

"Olivia, it is so good to see you. How are you feeling?"

Even though it was a loaded question, Olivia knew what he meant by it. He was referring to her current pain levels. It was no secret to those she worked with that she tended to brush off any symptoms of pain or illness for fear of being put on desk duty. Now though, that was the least of her concerns.

"The physical pain isn't so bad, Cap. As for everything else – I don't think I've fully begun to process it just yet."

It was as honest as she could be under the circumstances. She knew what was coming. There would be mandatory meeting with Huang before she would be allowed back to work. Desk duty was almost a certainty, at least for a little while. Given the state of her ribs, she wasn't sure she would protest at this point.

One look at her face, and Cragen knew she wasn't telling the whole truth. She may not exactly be lying, but Olivia was definitely putting on a brave front. Whether it was for their benefit or for her own remained to be seen. For the time being, he wasn't going to press the issue.

"As you know, we're going to need to ask you some questions. However, it can wait until morning."

The expression on her face was a mixture of relief and surprise. Cragen figured he owed her an explanation. He didn't want her getting the wrong impression – that he didn't think her capable. So he told her the truth.

"While your nurse may be very kind to you, she's very intimidating to visitors. We were given fair warning that our time tonight is limited, and we should save important conversations for tomorrow."

He ended that statement with a smile. Olivia caught on to what he was telling her. She didn't know what amused her more – the fact that the man was worried about offending her, or that her formidable Captain was intimidated by her nurse.

The rest of the conversation passed quickly. Toward the end, Elliot stirred from his sleep to speak to his Captain briefly. He apologized for not having woken sooner. Cragen brushed off his concerns. He and Fin promised to return the following morning. For the time being, they were headed to a nearby motel. The Sheriff's office had been kind enough to secure them a room. Fin and Cragen said goodnight before the nurse could chase them away. Then they left the hospital, leaving Elliot and Olivia alone in their room for the night.

* * *

Before Elliot and Olivia even had a chance to say anything to one another, their nurse came into the room. After checking on Elliot and making sure he didn't need anything for pain, she turned her attention to Olivia. Now that the woman had received several bags of fluids, and was drinking on her own, she was out of the danger zone for dehydration. The IV could be safely removed.

Sensitive to her patient's situation, once the IV had been taken out, the nurse asked Olivia if she would like to shower. Olivia didn't hesitate with her answer. She couldn't wait to wash away all traces of her captivity.

While the nurse was getting her some towels, Olivia took her time getting out of bed. The pain wasn't too bad so long as she moved slowly. She located the bag Fin had left behind for her. Inside she found several things. The man really had thought of everything.

She removed a comfortable pair of drawstring pants and a tee shirt that could serve as sleepwear. Anything would be better than the hospital gown she was currently wearing. Fin was even thoughtful enough to pick up a zip-up sweatshirt she could wear in case she got cold.

Digging further into the bag, Olivia found travel size items of shampoo, soap, deodorant and toothpaste. There was even a toothbrush. Her hand closed around an item at the bottom, and when she removed it, tears sprang to her eyes.

She was holding a water bottle with a sport style pop-up cap and an easy grip. How could the man have possibly guessed she was having difficulty with the water pitcher? Now she'd be able to drink as much water as she wanted without having to ask for help.

When she came across the next to last items, she put her embarrassment aside. There really was nothing to be ashamed about. If anything, it had probably been more difficult for Fin. In the bag was a package of basic cotton briefs, along with some tank tops with built in shelf bras. While neither were the style she would normally choose for herself, she appreciated the gesture, and they would serve their purpose well.

The last things she found, besides a comb, were clothes she could wear home. Fin had even gone so far as to get her a simple pair of slip on shoes. The man really had thought of everything. How could she ever thank him for his kindness? It dawned on her that no matter how hard she tried, he wouldn't accept reimbursement of any kind.

Olivia was pulled from her thoughts when the nurse returned. She gathered up the change of clothes and toiletries, and slowly walked toward the bathroom. Despite how how much she may have needed it, she declined the nurses offer for help. However, she did accept the use of a portable seat for the shower. The last thing she wanted was to extend her hospital stay by having a fall.

She spent the next twenty minutes under the heavenly warmth of the spray. The only time the memories came back to haunt her was when she was washing her hair. Visions of Gordon cutting it came back in full force, and were quickly followed by others. After that, she found she couldn't enjoy the shower anymore. She turned the water off and stepped out, wrapping a towel around her frame.

After brushing her teeth and dressing in the comfortable clothes, she stepped back into the main room. As she neared her bed, Olivia saw that the nurse had been kind enough to fill up the water bottle Fin had brought. She took a long drink, then settled herself back in the bed. Slipping her feet under the covers, she turned her gaze to find Elliot watching her intently.

"Feel better?"

His question was innocent enough. He knew she hadn't been healed completely. He was merely inquiring how she felt after her shower. She rewarded him with a smile.

"I don't think I've ever enjoyed a shower so much."

He returned her smile with a grin of his own. He had a feeling he'd know what she was talking about soon enough. With the stitches in his arm, showers were off limits for him for a few days. Not something he was looking forward to.

Elliot wanted to keep things comfortable between himself and Olivia, but didn't want her to feel pressured to talk. Instead, he gestured to the twin television sets that were across the room from their beds.

"Did you want to watch something?"

Olivia was grateful for the gesture. As tired as she was, she wasn't ready for sleep just yet. But the thought of trying to talk was even worse. Some mindless entertainment would be perfect. Anything so she wouldn't have to think.

"That sounds great, El. You can pick."

They turned on their respective televisions, as the volume was built in to the remote control. Together, they flipped through the channels, until Elliot settled on a movie. It was one he had watched with his children once. Just what they needed to lift their spirits.

During a commercial break, Elliot took a chance. There was something he had to say to Olivia that couldn't wait. He only hoped he wouldn't upset her. Calling her name softly to get her attention, he waited until she was looking at him before he spoke.

"Liv?"

"I know we said we wouldn't talk about anything serious tonight. But I just have to say something."

She said nothing in reply, but merely nodded that he should continue.

"If its too hard for you to give your statement tomorrow with me in the room, I'll understand if you want to do it privately."

Who was this man, and what had he done with Elliot Stabler? This wasn't the partner she knew. That man would not only be demanding to know everything that had happened to her, but want to sit by her side as she talked to Cragen. Now he was okay with giving her not only time, but privacy? Just what had Rickett done to him?

Still, Olivia knew what her answer would be. She didn't mind if Elliot was there with her. Now that she knows everything was just a mind trick orchestrated by Gordon Rickett, she thinks his presence while giving her statement will be helpful. Yes, they still needed to talk about what happened Tuesday, but they would get there.

"It's okay, El. I want you to be there. You deserve to know what happened, and I don't think its a story I'll want to tell too many times."

He nodded his acceptance, and let the subject drop. The commercial break ended, and they returned to their movie. Not long after it ended, a new nurse came into the room. She was bearing medicine for them both.

Despite his protests, Elliot was given pain medication, along with a dose of antibiotics. Olivia, who had declined anything prescription strength for pain, was simply given Tylenol. Jokingly, Elliot grumbled to the nurse as to why his partner got less medicine than he did.

"Because she wasn't shot, that's why."

The nurse was amused by her patient, and had no problem teasing him right back. Then she threatened that if he didn't behave, the next dose of pain medicine would be an injection given in his backside. That shut him up in a hurry. Elliot may be a tough cop who can face the most hardened of criminals, but he did _not_ like needles. It was only his worry for Olivia earlier that he'd been so distracted while they were putting in the IV.

After the nurse left, Olivia switched off her TV set. She lowered her bed, and turned over on her side. Bidding good-night to Elliot, she announced she was going to try and get some sleep. As a parting word, she told her partner that it wouldn't bother her if he continued to watch television. Then she gave in to exhaustion, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

According to the clock on the wall, it was just about one in the morning. Elliot was still awake, and had spent the past few hours watching his partner sleep. Despite the fact that she'd told him he could watch television, he'd turned his own set off not long after she'd silenced hers. He was too afraid of disturbing her.

He tried his hardest not to stare at Olivia while she slept. Should she wake, he didn't want to frighten her. He also didn't want his actions to creep her out. There was just a strange sense of peace he found in seeing her safe and sound, her breathing even. So far, her sleep had been uninterrupted by nightmares of any kind.

The sound of footsteps accompanied by a squeaky wheel got his attention. It was quickly approaching their room. Soon, their door was pushed open, and the nurse came inside. She brought with her a small cart with everything she'd need to check their vital signs.

"Please, can't you just let her sleep?"

He tried to implore the nurse, hoping she would take mercy on Olivia and just go. His plea didn't have the desired effect. If anything, it only served to call attention to himself.

"Are you still awake Detective Stabler? I can give you something to help you sleep. The doctor has it on your orders."

He was quick to tell her no. The last thing he wanted was to be sedated. If Olivia should need him, he wanted to be able to wake up and hear her. Even though he logically knew the last thing she'd want to do is ask for his help. It was his own fault. Something he would have to fix in time.

Elliot cooperated as best he could while the nurse took his vital signs. Then he held his breath while she went to the next bed. Thankfully, Olivia didn't startle at the other woman's presence. She groggily opened her mouth to accept the thermometer, and presented an arm so her blood pressure could be recorded. No sooner had the nurse finished, Olivia snuggled back into her pillow, asleep once again.

The nurse left the room, only to return soon after. Despite all of Elliot's protests, she had medication for him in a little paper cup. He was about to refuse again, when the woman had something to say. Elliot heard her reasons loud and clear.

"I know you're worried about your partner. But if you want to be able to take care of her, you have to take care of yourself first."

He tore his gaze away from Olivia and looked the nurse in the eye. She was right. Olivia would be giving her statement tomorrow, and she would need his full support. He couldn't be dozing off or yawning while she was talking about something so important. Better for him to get some rest now. After he made certain that the medicine was only something to help him relax, Elliot reached out his hand to accept it.

When the nurse left, he leaned back against the pillows and stopped fighting sleep. He hoped the hours would pass quickly, and that they would both be cleared to leave tomorrow. It wasn't that he was concerned for himself, but he knew that Olivia would only begin to heal once she was around familiar surroundings.

The next thing either Elliot or Olivia heard was the rattle of the cart in the hallway as dietary brought their breakfast trays. They stirred in their beds and sat up almost simultaneously as the meal was delivered. After the orderlies left the room, Elliot turned to his partner.

"Good morning, Liv. How did you sleep?"

She gave him a smile as she inspected her tray. Rather than go straight for the food, her sights zeroed in on the cup of coffee in the right hand corner. Even if it might not be the best she'd ever drank, it was exactly what she was craving right now. Olivia quickly fixed it to her liking, and took a careful sip before answering Elliot.

"Better than I'd expected. These beds would give the ones in the cribs a run for their money as to which are more uncomfortable."

Elliot agreed with her on that point. He was fixing his own coffee as best as he could one-handed when she returned the question, asking him how his night had been. Knowing he couldn't admit to her he'd spent the better part of it watching her sleep, he faked an answer.

"Not bad. Woke up a couple of times."

The next twenty minutes or so were spent in silence as they each focused on their respective meals. Olivia was relieved to find she could feed herself this morning. That meant that last night's dinner would be a secret kept between her and Fin. No one else would ever need to know.

Having eaten her fill, Olivia pushed the tray away from her. Despite her hunger, she still couldn't finish everything. Then again, part of it could have something to do with the hospital food. Maybe she'd feel more like herself when she was back in her own apartment.

Glancing to her side, she saw that Elliot, too, was done eating. She took the opportunity to ask him a few questions. While there were some he may not be able to answer, there were a few things she just had to know.

"Elliot. I know we said we'd keep the heavy discussions for later, and I still want to do that. But, at least tell me this. Where the hell are we?"

Elliot couldn't help but laugh out loud at the way she had phrased her question. He wasn't laughing at her per se, just the nature of it. It was so typical of Olivia. She'd been through hell and back, and of course had still been observant enough to recognize they weren't in New York City any more.

So, he explained. Told her how they were several hours out of the city in upstate New York, about thirty miles from the border of Canada. It didn't escape his attention how her face had paled when he said that. Elliot knew how perceptive Olivia was, no doubt she had figured out what Gordon's true intentions had been. To get rid of her, then flee the country. He had very nearly succeeded. He stopped in his explanation when he noticed how her hands began to tremble. The last thing he wanted to do was upset her.

He desperately wanted to get out of his bed, go over to her, and wrap his arms around her. But he didn't know if that gesture would be appreciated right now. Plus, he only had one good arm. The other was still confined to the damn sling. Something else he'd have to question the doctor about today. He hoped he wouldn't have to wear the offending item for very long.

"I'm sorry Liv."

He kept his statement simple, neither acknowledging the fact that she was upset nor that she was crying. This way, he could have been referring to anything. For all she knew, he might have been apologizing about the fact they were so far from home. Elliot had to try to keep from scoffing out loud. Even he didn't believe that bullshit. Each of them knew exactly what had made her cry. He'd opened his big mouth and inserted both feet – again.

He was pulled from his thoughts when two doctors stepped into the room. One was his surgeon, the other he assumed to be the man treating Olivia. Each moved to stand by their respective patient, and one pulled the dividing curtain closed so that conversations would be kept private.

Both doctors spent a total of about ten minutes with their patients. When they left, it frustrated Elliot that the curtain remained closed as well. On a return trip from the bathroom, he called out to Olivia.

"Liv? Do you mind if I open the curtain again?"

"Go ahead, El."

When he pulled back the fabric, he was met by her smiling face. Whatever the doctor had told her, must have been good news. He waited a few moments, and sensing she wasn't going to tell him anything, decided he would go first.

"I got the all-clear. Doc said I get to go home today. Only thing I didn't like to hear was I still have to wear this stupid sling for a week."

The fact that he opened up, gave Olivia the confidence to open up, too.

"I get to go home, too. I'm not allowed back to work for two weeks, then it's desk duty for two more after that while my ribs heal."

They celebrated their being sprung from the hospital by having a toast. Granted, it was just leftover juice from breakfast, but it was better than nothing. Elliot promised her they could have the real thing as soon as they were home.

* * *

Elliot and Olivia were watching a talk show on television when Fin and Cragen came walking into their room. The two men had already been briefed by the nurses, and knew the detectives had been cleared for release.

Both of them were surprised to see the Captain carrying a bag. Elliot especially, because it was one he recognized as his own. The same duffel he'd brought first to Olivia's apartment, then to the station. How had the man managed to get into his locker? He ultimately shrugged it off, as it wasn't important. What mattered was he had something to wear home.

Then came the subject of getting home. He and Fin had driven two separate sedans up here the day before. While he could manage to drive with only his right arm, it would be difficult. Plus, he didn't think Olivia could handle sitting in a car for nearly three hours with the way her ribs were hurting.

Before Elliot even had a chance to offer any suggestions, Cragen informed them everything was taken care of. A helicopter would be flying him and Olivia back to the city, while he and Fin would drive the sedans back. In fact, they would be leaving shortly to start the trip.

This left Elliot with more questions than answers, though he needn't have worried. With a hand signal, another man walked into their room. Elliot recognized him as the Sheriff from yesterday afternoon. The man announced that someone from his department would be picking them up at the hospital upon their release, and driving them to meet the helicopter. As quickly as he'd arrived, he excused himself once again.

With the aspect of transportation settled, Cragen turned his focus to Olivia. He took a seat in one of the chairs next to her bed, and gave her his full attention.

"Olivia, today I want you to focus on going home and taking care of yourself."

Olivia's eyes flew up to meet her Captain. When he'd started speaking, she'd dropped her gaze to look down at her hands. She'd been mentally preparing herself for the questions to start. When they hadn't, it surprised her. Didn't they need her to give a statement?

"Tomorrow, you can come into the precinct. We can collect your statement then, and you can also meet with Dr. Huang."

It all made sense now. They were trying to make sure she saw the shrink like she was supposed to. Despite feeling relieved that she had escaped the inquisition for another day, Olivia felt nothing but irritation. Did they not trust her to know what to do?

As quickly as the feeling welled up inside her, it went away. She knew they all meant well. Plus, if she went to the precinct, that meant she would get to see everyone. There were so many people she had to thank. Even if they didn't think that thanks were necessary. She owed her life to her friends, and she wasn't about to just let the matter drop.

Olivia was pulled from her thoughts when Fin asked her a question. He was curious to know if everything he had bought had fit okay. Instead of answering with words, she got out of bed and gingerly made her way over to him. Wrapping her arms around the man, she gave him a hug to express her thanks.

After she had returned to her bed, Fin reached into his pocket. He extended something to Elliot. It took a moment before Olivia realized it was a cell phone. She listened while he explained to her partner.

"The battery went dead sometime last night. There were a couple missed calls or texts from Kathy."

Elliot took the device and set it on his tray, cursing under his breath. Shit. Kathy. He hadn't called her last night to let her know that Olivia had been found. Or, for that matter, to tell her that he'd been shot. He was certain that news would not be received well. Hell, at this point he wasn't even sure if he would still be welcome in the family home.

"Thanks Fin. I'll give her a call as soon as we get back to the city."

Thought Fin and the Captain were reluctant to leave, they knew they needed to get started on their way back. The two of them said their goodbyes to Elliot and Olivia, and said they would see them the following morning. A time had been agreed upon when Elliot would bring Olivia to the station – by taxi, of course. No one wanted the man to drive while his arm was in a sling. He grudgingly agreed to the temporary restriction.

Once they were alone again, Olivia offered her cell phone to Elliot. Before he left, the Captain had returned it to her. Unlike her partner's phone, hers had a full battery. Once it was no longer evidence, Reuben was kind enough to charge the phone before giving it to Cragen for her to use. It wasn't as if Olivia had anyone she needed to call. Maybe Casey, but that could wait until she got home. What mattered was that Elliot call his family.

Sensing he would need a few moments of privacy, Olivia stepped out of the room. She used the pretense that she would ask the nurse what time they could expect to be released. As soon as she was out of earshot, Elliot dialed his wife's cell number.

If Kathy was surprised to be getting call from Olivia's phone, she didn't let on. The first thing Elliot did was apologize for not calling sooner. His wife didn't care, she was just relieved to hear that he had found his partner alive, and relatively unharmed.

Then came the hard part. When he told her he'd been injured as well, he waited to be chastised. There was no yelling, only concern. He told Kathy that it was safe to return to the family home, and that he would be back tomorrow. Then the conversation took a turn.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Elliot."

He listened, stunned, at what she explained to him. That while she hadn't intended to ambush him the other day, she'd been serious about what they discussed. Elliot realized that Kathy was talking about separation, divorce. There was no animosity in her voice, only acceptance. Her main concern was the children. That if he were to return home for a short period of time, even to stay for recovery, it would only confuse them.

Elliot couldn't get mad, he knew she was right. The last thing he wanted to do was make this harder on his kids. Kathy told him to take his time getting his things from the house, that there wasn't a rush. She and the kids would head back there tonight, they'd all missed home. Then they said goodbye, after Kathy asked for another call once he was back in the city.

Elliot was just hanging up as Olivia came back into the room. He wondered what she could have been doing for so long, as his phone call had taken the better part of fifteen minutes. Just as he was about to apologize, she spoke first.

"We're getting out of here after lunch!"

She could hardly keep the excitement from her voice. Given everything she had been through, it did his heart good to hear her sounding so happy. Then she surprised him again.

"How did things go with Kathy?"

Elliot knew one thing for certain. He had to tell Olivia the truth. He wouldn't make the same mistake again. So he swallowed his pride, and told his partner that as of a few minutes ago, he was temporarily homeless.

"No, you're not."

She sounded so sure, so definite. Thinking that she was about to insist she could talk to Kathy again on his behalf, Elliot was about to say something. Before he could though, Olivia spoke again. She totally blew his mind with what she had to say.

"You can stay with me."


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: SVU and its characters belong to Dick Wolf. I own nothing.**

* * *

Olivia used Elliot's set of her keys to let them into the apartment. She stepped through the doorway, and dropped her backpack off her shoulder onto the sofa. Even though she just had a light bag, Elliot felt bad that he hadn't been able to offer to carry it for her. With just one working arm, he was struggling with his own bag.

For the time being, he too dropped his bag on the sofa next to hers. Eventually, the bags would need to be moved, but for now they both needed a brief rest. Olivia went into the kitchen, and returned with a bottle of water for each of them.

Traveling back to the city by helicopter had made for a brief journey. When they arrived, Fin had met them at the landing site, then driven them back to Olivia's. Afterward, he was headed back to the precinct to work on the report from the day before. Elliot would work on filing his when he went in tomorrow. After that, he would be on medical leave with Olivia.

It occurred to Elliot that he should probably call Kathy again. She had asked him to once they were back. He didn't look forward to telling her where he would be staying, but hoped she wouldn't give him too hard of a time. He reached for his cell phone, only to remember the battery still needed charging. Hoping he wasn't overstepping his boundaries already, he turned to his partner.

"Liv? Would it be all right if I used your phone? I promised Kathy I'd call."

She regarded him with a look that was impossible to decipher. Olivia couldn't be annoyed with him already, could she? They'd barely been back fifteen minutes.

"El, you know you don't need to ask. Did you want to use the land line, or borrow my cell again?"

He thought it over for a minute, and decided he'd rather use the land line. She handed him the portable handset from the living room, and told him to take it with him into the guest bedroom so he would have more privacy. Then she shouldered her backpack and disappeared into her own room.

Elliot cursed under his breath. He hadn't thought she would disappear so quickly. He meant to ask her if she really was okay with him staying here. The last thing he wanted to do was intrude. Even if it might be a touchy subject, it was one he'd have to broach later. He had no clue where he'd actually go if she wasn't comfortable with his presence, but he'd figure it out.

Following Olivia's lead, he picked up his bag in his good hand and slung it over his shoulder. Then, being sure to bring the phone along, he headed for the guest room. He hoped Kathy would be in a good mood.

Ten minutes later, he was done with the phone call, and struggling to change into more comfortable clothes. The conversation with Kathy had gone better than he thought it would. She had taken the news about his current location quite well. In fact, she said she would pack up some extra clothes for him, and bring them over a little later. First she had asked if Olivia would object.

Elliot wasn't one who often spoke on his partner's behalf, but he didn't think she would mind. It wasn't as if Kathy was coming to visit. She was just dropping off some things he would need. If Olivia had a problem with it, he could always meet Kathy downstairs.

After changing his shirt, he headed back into the living room. Instead of slipping it back on, he had opted to carry his sling. He'd only made it as far as the hallway before Olivia was calling him out.

"You're meant to be wearing that."

He tried to think of a good comeback, but realized he had nothing. She had a valid point. Plus, the last thing he wanted right now was to argue with her. Not after Tuesday. Instead, he smiled at her concern as he tried to gingerly slip the sling back on. The stitches in his arm pinched as he did so, and he winced despite his efforts not to.

Olivia reached up to assist him, lifting the strap over his head. He relaxed and let her help. He was worried the reaching would stretch her sore muscles and ribs, but had to trust she knew her own limits. Soon his arm was settled back in the sling once more.

"Thank you, Liv. For the record, I didn't take it off to get rid of it. I just couldn't change clothes with it on."

Olivia couldn't help but smile at his attempts to justify his reasons. She could tell he had changed clothes, she was just trying to give him a hard time. Anything to try and get them back into the lighthearted banter they were so used to. The last thing she wanted was him to be walking on eggshells around her.

Elliot caught her grin, and it dawned on him then that she had just been teasing. That did his heart good. It gave him the courage he needed to talk about what he needed to. He only hoped it wouldn't cause trouble.

"I hope it's not a problem, but Kathy is going to stop by later."

If Olivia was surprised by that revelation, she hid it well.

"Oh, that's good. So you'll be going home with her after all, then?"

He immediately realized his error. Olivia had misunderstood him completely. She thought that during the phone call, he and Kathy had reconciled, and he would be going home. That couldn't be further from the truth. Making sure to maintain eye contact, he explained what was really going on.

After he'd finished explaining, Olivia was still silent. Again, Elliot misinterpreted. They really did need to talk. He knew it would have to be on her terms though. The last thing he wanted to do was rush her into something she wasn't ready for. Trying again, he made sure she was okay with his presence.

"Liv, are you absolutely sure you're okay with my staying here? I don't want to make you uncomfortable. If it's a problem, I'll go to a hotel."

Olivia found herself unable to speak. Emotions were welling up in her faster than she was able to control them. She wasn't prepared for this. Scrubbing her hand down over her face, she pleaded with herself for the strength to get through these next few moments.

"It's okay El. I meant what I said when I asked you to stay."

She took a shaky breath, and added more.

"Please don't go to a hotel."

Her voice cracked on that last sentence, and she covered her face with her hands. Sinking down onto the sofa, a muffled sob escaped her lips.

Concerned, Elliot sat next to her. Tentatively, he wrapped his good arm around her shoulders. When he saw she was receptive to the touch, he pulled her closer. Turning into her, he brushed his lips against the stitches on her temple.

"Why don't you want me to go, Liv?"

The room was silent for so long, he thought she wasn't going to answer. Then, just when he had almost given up, a soft voice carried up to his ears.

"Because I don't want to be here alone."

* * *

Her confession hung in the air between them as the silence grew. Elliot couldn't think of anything to say in response to what she had said. What he did know is that he couldn't let her go. He kept his arm wrapped around her, pulling her more securely against his chest. It was only then that he became aware of the slight tremble in her body. She was shaking.

Elliot realized that it was more than Olivia not wanting to be alone. She was scared, and unable to admit it. Considering everything she had been through the past few days, he couldn't blame her. They'd only just rescued her yesterday. Her reaction was perfectly natural. He hoped she would let him comfort her. The fact that she had asked him to stay was encouraging. He really wanted to make things right between them.

He knew better than to try and talk to her now, though. She'd just shut down. No, when they were going to talk, it would have to be on her terms. For now, he'd be content to sit and hold her for as long as she'd let him.

They stayed that way for another ten minutes or so, then Olivia pulled back. Elliot reluctantly let her go. He braced himself for what was coming next – a change of subject. Sure enough, the next words out of her mouth proved his guess correct.

"Do you need to take your medicine? It's been awhile since you've taken anything for pain."

It was a classic Olivia move. Deflect concern and attention away from herself by focusing on someone else. He wasn't about to call her out on it though. That would only make her more defensive, and possibly even angry. Instead, he showed his appreciation to her concern.

"I'm okay, Liv. The pain isn't as bad as it was, and the only medicine I really need to take now is the antibiotic. I'm not due for a dose of that until dinnertime."

Her eyes were soft as she took in his reply. The look in them quickly changed to one of panic. What were they going to do for food? She had nothing in her fridge, and the thought of going grocery shopping was overwhelming. Elliot only had one working arm. Usually she'd be fine with delivery, but the thought of people just showing up on her doorstep right now made her nervous.

Elliot watched her face as a multitude of expressions flitted across it. He quickly intuited she must be thinking about what they were going to be doing for the evening meal. He was no stranger to visiting her apartment, and knew she didn't view keeping her fridge stocked as a priority. He also realized that anyone outside of someone she knew well showing up would likely set her nerves on edge. He'd have to figure something out.

If only he weren't forced to wear this damn sling, he could actually take proper care of Olivia. He could go to the store, pick up some groceries. Make her a home cooked meal. With one arm, he was limited. Yet again, he damned Gordon Rickett for all the turmoil he had caused in their lives. The man may be dead, but the chaos he left behind still remained.

A ringing noise pulled Elliot from his thoughts. It was a distant echo, and he realized it was coming from the guest room. He had plugged his cell phone in to charge when he was in there earlier. He hurried in to answer it.

The caller was Kathy. She wanted to let them know she had arrived, but didn't want to press the buzzer for Olivia's apartment. She was too afraid the sudden sound would startle the woman who had been through so much recent trauma.

Elliot thanked her for her courtesy, and checked in with Olivia. After confirming it was okay for Kathy to come up, he buzzed her in. He then went to the door and opened it in anticipation. It was a good thing he did.

When he saw Kathy getting off the elevator, he was shocked. Her arms were full. Not only was she carrying a box, but she had a bag slung over each shoulder. Again guilt consumed him because he was unable to help. Not that he thought her incapable, but the gentleman in him hated to see another person struggle.

Once Kathy was inside, he and Olivia each took one of the bags off her shoulders. Together, they set them on the couch. Elliot led Kathy toward the kitchen so she could set the box down on the dining bar.

Unable to help himself, he asked her a question.

"Kathy, what's all this?"

The woman whom he had been married to for nearly twenty years nervously pushed her hair behind her ear. Then she gestured to the box in front of them.

"I brought over some basic groceries."

At the gasp she received from both Elliot and Olivia she hurried to explain.

"It's nothing fancy. Some things to make sandwiches, along with a few ingredients to make simple dinners in a couple of days."

As she talked, she began pulling items out of the box. When she got to the bottom, there was an disposable pan wrapped in foil. With it a reusable bowl with a plastic lid, and smaller foil pan that was covered.

"This, is something you can have for dinner tonight. There should be enough leftovers for tomorrow, too."

She pointed out each item as she set it out, Elliot couldn't have been more in awe at the work that went into it.

"Lasagne, salad, and garlic bread."

Before he could say anything, it was Olivia who spoke up next. Her voice wasn't her usual strength, but the gratitude was plain to hear.

"Thank you, Kathy. You didn't have to go to all this trouble."

"It's no trouble, Olivia. I'm just glad that you and Elliot are going to be all right."

With that, she headed toward the door, ready to see herself out. Before she left, she paused and faced the pair once more.

"Elliot, if you should need anything else from the house, please let me know. Take good care of each other, and don't try to go back to work too soon – either of you."

As soon as the parting words were said, she left. Elliot and Olivia stood there in silence, staring at one another. What had just happened? It wasn't that Kathy wasn't a nice person, but this was the last thing that either of them had been expecting. Olivia recovered first, and moved toward the kitchen to put away the groceries. Elliot stayed behind, still staring at the door that had just been closed.

* * *

Olivia had finished putting everything away. She was taking the wrapped items out to put on the stove to keep for dinner when something at the bottom of the box caught her eye. It was a manilla envelope, and it had Elliot's name on it. Picking it up, she carried it in to her partner.

"El? There was something in the box for you."

Elliot turned when he heard his name being called, and was curious to see Olivia walking in his direction. When he saw what in her hands, he froze. He thought back to Monday night, when a manilla envelope delivered to his house was the catalyst to this whole nightmare. What could this one possibly hold?

He gingerly accepted it from her hands, and slid his fingers under the flap. Examining the contents, he swore under his breath. No wonder Kathy hadn't wanted him to come back to the house while he was recovering. This explained a lot. So did her parting words of 'take care of each other'.

In his hands, he held legal documents. While they weren't divorce papers, it was an official decree of separation. It didn't take a genius to figure out what was coming next. Cursing again, he struggled to get the papers back into the envelope, but it was a hard task to do with just the one arm. Olivia reached out to help, and he let her. It didn't escape his notice that she replaced the documents without even so much as glancing at them. He was grateful that she was trying to respect his privacy.

"El, is everything okay?"

Elliot exhaled a sigh. What a loaded question if there ever was one. What could he possibly tell her? After spending a few moments warring with his own emotions, he knew what he had to do. He had to tell Olivia the truth. From now on, he was always going to tell her the truth.

Reaching out, he took her hand in his good one. If she was surprised by the gesture, she didn't let on. He led her back to the sofa, and together they sat back down. Not wanting to make her uncomfortable, he released her hand. Taking hold of the envelope in his good hand, he placed it on the coffee table. Then he turned back to Olivia.

"That envelope contains official papers, Liv. Kathy has filed for a legal separation."

Olivia reached out with her hand and placed it on his shoulder. Even though he had promised himself to keep physical contact to a minimum, he accepted her touch.

"I'm sorry El. You can't give up though. There has to be a way to work things out. We can -"

He cut her off. It wasn't that she was upsetting him, but he didn't want her to fight a lost cause.

"No, Liv. There isn't anything that can be done. We both know the next step is a divorce."

She was silent for a while, quietly reading him. He was upset – who wouldn't be? A marriage was coming to an end. But something else was bothering him, too. Even though she didn't really think he would give her an honest answer, she asked the question anyway.

"El, what else is there? I can tell something is bothering you."

This was it, then. Truth time. He'd just have to be sure to tread lightly, and stop if it became too much. He held out his hand in her direction, palm up. He was asking permission. A puzzled look crossed her face, but only for a moment. Before he quite knew what was happening, her palm was touching his. Closing his fingers around hers, he squeezed lightly. Taking a deep breath, he told her what was really bothering him.

"It was the manilla envelope, Liv. The last two I've seen were from Rickett."

Olivia swallowed visibly at the news, but nodded. She wanted him to continue. So, he told her what he should have told her Monday night. That an envelope was sent to his home containing photographs. Some were just of her, others the two of them together. His voice cracked as he told her about the note.

She had heard all this from Kathy on Tuesday morning, but it felt good to finally hear the truth coming from her partner. His voice was full of apology, and Olivia knew how much he truly regretted not coming to her when it first happened. His heart had been in the right place. But there was still something more.

"What else is there, Elliot?"

She gently prompted him to tell her the rest. Even after everything she had been through, she could still read him like a book. Although he wasn't looking forward to telling her the next part, Elliot was relieved they hadn't lost that dynamic of their relationship. He hoped they never would.

"Wednesday morning, another envelope was sent. It came from a courier service. There was another photo in it, and -"

He paused, getting choked up at the memory. It was so real. He could imagine the chestnut locks, feel them between his fingertips. Taking a deep breath, he continued.

"-your hair."

Now it was Olivia's turn to get teary eyed. So Gordon had done what he had set out to do, then. He'd mailed the hair he'd cut from her to Elliot as a form of torture. She could only imagine what type of unflattering photo had accompanied it. Subconsciously, she ran her free hand through what remained of her hair. The gesture didn't escape Elliot's notice.

"Liv, I'm sorry."

She shook her head, dismissing his apology. Self doubt began to rise in her. Her rescue had complicated everything. Gordon had stolen so much. Now Elliot was losing his marriage, too? All because of her. She told him as much. All of her frustrations poured out in one long, continuous stream. She culminated it all with her final thought, one that had been weighing on her mind since her rescue.

"Maybe everyone would have been better off if Rickett had just killed me."

Elliot wasn't going to let a comment like that go unanswered. One arm or not he grabbed hold of her and held her close. Tears were pricking in his eyes at the mere thought of her statement having come true. He didn't fight them off or will them away. His only thought was getting through to her.

"Olivia Benson, I _never_ want to hear you say anything like that again. Do you understand me?"

There was a tremor to his voice that she wasn't accustomed to hearing. Behind it, there was a strangled sound that told her he was trying not to cry. Olivia chastised herself for not being more considerate to what her partner had gone through during her disappearance. She was just feeling lost and hopeless. With things seeming to still be bad for Elliot, she was wondering if her survival had been worth it.

"I hear you, El."

Her voice was small, something that was out of the ordinary for her. A gasping sound followed. It was one he recognized well. She was trying to mask her pain. Elliot realized that his hold on her was too harsh for her injured ribs to withstand. He immediately released her, apologizing as he did so.

"It's okay, El."

He knew she meant what she said. They were making progress, though. Actually talking. Taking a chance, he asked her a question. It was similar to what he had asked her in the hospital.

"Liv, do you think you can tell me about what happened now?"

One look in her face, and he knew she wouldn't be able to. He resigned himself to the fact that he still hadn't won back her trust. Olivia must have seen the regret in his eyes, because she hurried to explain.

"El, it's not what you think."

He made eye contact with her again, giving her his full attention. Anything she had to say, no matter how small, he would listen.

"Like I told you in the hospital, it's a story I don't think I can tell too many times. Right now I don't even want to tell it once."

She drew in a shaky breath and exhaled, trying to get her emotions under control. Once she was marginally successful, she continued.

"I have to give my statement in the morning, so I'm going to need to save all my energy and strength for that."

Elliot placed his hand on her shoulder. He accepted her reasoning without question. Yet again, he chastised himself for trying to make her talk before she was ready. Before he could apologize again, she asked him a question that surprised him.

"Will you come in with me tomorrow? In the office with Cragen while I give my statement, I mean?"

He hadn't been expecting that. Yes, he would have been present for her statement while they shared a hospital room. She had given her consent then. But things had changed after they had been released. He had been resigning himself to the fact that it was a story he would never hear.

"If you want me to be there, Liv. I'll stay as long as you need me to."

"Thank you El. I don't think I could do this alone."

After that, she grew quiet again. He didn't say anything more either, just sat there with his hand on her shoulder. For now, he was content to just sit with her in the silence.

* * *

Elliot stood in the living room, waiting for Olivia to appear. They'd gone to bed early the night before, both in need of sleep. His night hadn't been successful, and he didn't think hers had been either. During a late night trip to the bathroom, he'd passed by her door, and he could have sworn he'd heard muffled crying. He'd wanted to go to her so badly then, but knew better than to intrude. The only reason she felt comfortable crying in the first place was because she was behind closed doors.

He wished he could be more useful this morning. But with one arm suspended in the sling, he was too clumsy to even make a pot of coffee. Instead, he hoped she would allow him to buy her a cup before they got to the station.

Elliot was still lost in his thoughts when Olivia approached him. She gave him an odd look, but didn't ask any questions. Instead, she headed for the closet to retrieve her leather jacket. Closing the door in frustration, Olivia realized it was still at the station. She'd left it behind in lieu of putting on the NYPD issue rain gear on Tuesday. Her sweater would have to do for now.

"Ready to go, El?"

Elliot nodded. He held the door for her, then waited in the hallway while she made sure it was locked. They headed for the elevator with a matching stride. He hoped they could fall back into their other patterns just as easily.

"Liv? We're going to be plenty early arriving at the station. What do you say we stop for coffee first? I'll even buy you some breakfast."

Pressing the button for the ground floor, Olivia turned to face him, a grim smile on her face. Elliot prepared himself to have his offer rejected.

"I appreciate the offer El, but I don't think there is any way I could eat anything right now. I'm way too nervous."

Several different feelings washed over Elliot. He berated himself for not being more sensitive. Of course she would be nervous. He had just been trying to get back some of the comfortable nature between them. He'd have to remember it couldn't be forced.

"I won't say no to a cup of coffee, though. It might help me stay awake long enough to give my statement."

Elliot couldn't hide his smile then. She wasn't saying 'no' completely. She was still accepting part of his offer. He also read between the lines of what she was saying. In her own way, she was confessing to not having slept well. He knew better than to push the issue right here and now, but maybe he'd try and ask her about it later. He'd even lead with his own sleep troubles.

They caught a taxi easily enough, and made it to the precinct in a surprisingly short amount of time. Traffic hadn't been as heavy as expected. Ducking into a coffee shop near the station, they each got their respective caffeine fix. Then, realizing they couldn't put it off forever, Elliot and Olivia headed up the stairs that led to the sixteenth precinct.

When they got off the elevator that led to the squad room, Olivia was surprised to see how full the place was. But the people gathered there weren't there to report a crime. No, they were all there to greet her. A sign was strung up over her desk that read 'Welcome Home, Olivia', and a group of people gathered underneath it.

Seeing her friends, her family, standing there caused tears to spring to her eyes. Setting her coffee down, Olivia stepped forward and allowed herself to be welcomed and embraced by each and every one of them.

Melinda and Casey were the first to approach her, and they, too were crying. The women took turns hugging Olivia. Casey told her that after she finished giving her statement, she'd made an appointment for her at a nearby salon to get her hair fixed. This started a new wave of tears for Olivia. The kind gesture was very much appreciated.

The next two who stepped up were Ryan and Reuben. Neither man could stay for long, as they had to get back to their respective labs. But they each needed to see with their own eyes that Olivia was safe and relatively unharmed. With a shaking voice, she thanked them both for everything, having learned that they too had stayed around the clock until they were forced home.

The last person she saw, and perhaps one of the more emotional reunions – save for when she saw Elliot, Fin, and the Captain – was Munch. He was waiting for her by his desk. Typically not a demonstrative man, he gave a her a gentle hug, mindful of her tender ribs. The emotion in his voice was palpable as he tried to speak to her.

"Olivia, it's so good to have you home."

"It's good to be home, John."

Things were getting entirely too heavy and emotional, everyone in the room could feel it. They were instantly lightened when John inserted a moment of levity into the conversation.

"So, Liv, what did you miss more – me or my coffee?"

A collective laugh rang through the group. Through her tears, Olivia managed an answer.

"You, John. Your coffee, not so much."

Everyone laughed again, and continued talking among themselves. Soon, though, the happy reunion was broken up. It was a Sunday after all, and they all had other things to do. With a final farewell, Liv thanked everyone a second time, and followed Cragen into his office. She couldn't put it off any longer.

* * *

Cragen took a seat behind his desk. Elliot and Olivia took their places in the two chairs opposite him. Prior to coming in here, he'd asked her if she would prefer one of the more comfortable interview rooms, but she'd declined. He made sure he had a fresh notepad and pen on the desk in front of him, and got the recorder ready. When Olivia was ready, he turned it on.

Olivia had purposely sat on Elliot's right side. With his left arm immobilized in the sling, there was no other way to reach for him. This was quite possibly going to be the hardest thing she had ever done in her life. Though things between her and her partner were still a little shaky, there was no one else she wanted by her side. Holding her hand out, he took it without question. Only then did she begin to speak.

She started out at the beginning. As much as it pained her to, she had to tell Cragen about the fight she and Elliot had had on Tuesday just prior to Gordon Rickett abducting her. As she went into detail, she felt a squeeze of her hand, and knew it was one her partners many ways of apologizing. She squeezed back. Then, Olivia took a deep breath. It was time to say what exactly happened in the warehouse.

"I was in the room, when I noticed there was a door on the far side. I heard a noise behind me, and I thought it was you, Elliot."

She turned to face him then, her face full of regret. Would he think less of her now? Think she couldn't protect herself? Swallowing her nerves, she continued.

"I spun around, and Gordon was standing there. I didn't have time to reach for my weapon before I saw and felt a baseball bat."

She went on to explain in detail how he hit her three times in succession. Once across the wrists to make her drop the flashlight, once across the ribs to disable her, and a final time across the back to drop her to the ground.

Before the Captain had a chance, it was Elliot who posed a question.

"Liv, why didn't you call out? Why didn't you shout for help?"

Those were the questions that had been weighing heavily on his mind since she'd been taken. He thought he knew the answer, but he just needed to hear her say it.

"Because I didn't want you to get hurt."

Guilt and grief overwhelmed him equally then. It was just as he'd thought. She _had_ been protecting him. Even after everything he'd said and done. What if Gordon hadn't stopped after those three blows? What if he'd beaten her to death? The possibilities swam in his mind, and he almost missed what she said next.

"I tried to fight him, I swear I did. I hit him in the face, kneed him in the groin. But he got the better of me, hit me back. I was helpless with a gun to my head."

Olivia stated the last thing she remembered was being forced to the warehouse floor and being injected with something. Everything else was a blank until she woke up in the house.

The other details were no easier for Elliot and the Captain to hear. How Olivia spent all of her time being bound and gagged. The humiliation she must have suffered at being escorted to and from the bathroom. They both felt tremendous surges of pride when she detailed her escape attempts. Even though they had failed, they spoke volumes about her character. She never gave up.

Another hard part to hear was how she was denied food, and then denied water. Elliot had to fight his own tears as Olivia talked about the times Gordon would pour out the bottles in front of her, or empty them on her face. He marveled at how she stayed so strong, when circumstances should have dictated that she be so much weaker.

Eventually, Olivia came to what she felt was the hardest part of her captivity. The times when Gordon would play the taped message. She didn't want to talk about this part, but knew she had to in order to give a complete statement. This was what finally broke her composure. Sensing she needed a break, Cragen stopped the recording to give her a few moments.

"El, I'm so sorry I ever believed it was true. Can you ever forgive me?"

Elliot got up from his seat to envelop her in his one good arm. Holding her close, he assured her that she wasn't the one who needed to ask forgiveness. Neither of them were aware of the fact that the Captain had slipped from the room, giving them some privacy.

"Liv, you have nothing to be sorry for. I'm the one who's sorry."

Seeing he had her full attention, he continued.

"If I hadn't made you doubt me to begin with, Gordon never would have been able to use my words against me."

Olivia was staring at Elliot intently, his arm still wrapped around her. Laying her head on his shoulder, she accepted the comfort he was offering.

"Gordon was there in the warehouse for our argument Liv. He heard what I said to you. He used it against us."

Olivia realized then that all her guesses during her captivity had been correct. She had been nothing more than a pawn in some vicious mind game. The only thing was, she wasn't meant to survive. How funny was it then, that she was alive, and Gordon was the one who was dead.

Cragen came back into the room, carrying a bottle of water for Olivia. She accepted the drink, and took a grateful sip. Using a tissue from the Captain's desk, she composed herself, then stated she was ready to continue.

It was time to move into even more delicate territory. Cragen restarted the recording, and Olivia began her tale again. This time, she was talking about the morning Matt arrived. Elliot swallowed visibly. He knew what was coming next. The discovery at the house with all the blood. He was about to learn just how much she really had been hurt that day.

Before she told of Matt's arrival, Olivia told of her escape attempt, the one where she'd very nearly succeeded. Then her mood grew somber as she told in halting details of how they came into the room and lay out blood bags over her body. Her voice was shaky as she described Gordon taking out the knife and stabbing the bags repeatedly. It was obvious she was leaving something out. Cragen pressed her for details.

"Were you injured at all during this, Olivia?"

Olivia could only nod. Then, knowing they needed proof, she stood. She pulled off her sweater, and stood in front of them in her tank top. Pulling the strap to the side, she revealed the shallow stab wounds that remained on her body. The Captain asked if there were any more, and Olivia nodded again, gesturing to her torso. She also stated that the hospital had taken photographs of the injuries, and she would agree to release the information.

Eventually, her statement was coming to a close. She'd told them what she remembered of her time in the trunk, though those details were foggy at best. Her memories of the cabin were far more clear. Elliot choked back his own sob when she told of how Gordon had brought in the timer and told her she didn't have long to live.

Then she told her final memories. Being injected one last time with the paralytic drug, and wrapped in the tarp. Gordon carrying her out to the yard, and placing her in the ground. The dirt falling on top of her. The sound of the siren. A lone gun shot, followed by more gunfire. Then seeing Fin and Elliot's faces above her. An ambulance ride. Then the hospital.

Cragen turned off the recorder for good, and finished his notes. He thanked Olivia for being so detailed with her statement. The Captain also said he didn't see any need for more follow up. He told her she was free to go, and he would see her when her medical leave was complete.

Elliot walked Olivia out of the office, and embraced her once more. He knew she couldn't handle any more heavy conversation right now, so he opted to keep things light.

"While you get your hair done, I'll finish up my report here. Then why don't we meet back here and go back to your apartment together?"

Olivia smiled. Elliot had read her mind. She wasn't up to being alone, and he knew it. She agreed it was a good idea, and walked off to go join Casey.

* * *

Elliot was just finishing his report from Friday when Olivia returned. At first he was irritated with Casey for just dropping her off, until he learned that Liv had requested it. While she was waiting on Elliot, Olivia sat down at her desk. It was such a welcome sight to see her back where she belonged.

She was sporting a new haircut, thanks to her appointment at the salon this morning. Despite having had her hair cut off, it wasn't too short. This look was more layered, and there was still some length to it. Elliot was the first to compliment her on it, earning him a smile. He'd even noticed that she'd had some highlights put in.

He'd just sent the report to the printer when Cragen came out of the office. Thinking there was something else he would have to do before he left, he froze. However, instead of coming up to him, the Captain went to Olivia.

"Here, Liv. I forgot to give you this when you were in my office earlier."

He extended the items he held, returning items that had previously been held as evidence. Olivia's badge, gun, even her keys. With Matthew Adams and Gordon Rickett both deceased, all they needed to do was tie up loose ends. The case would be closed.

"At least we don't have to rely on your keys all the time now, El."

Olivia remarked to him jokingly as she placed the items Cragen had given her into her purse. She then waited as Elliot gathered the documents from the printer and handed them to the Captain. Once they were in his hand, he addressed his two detectives.

"All right you two, you are both officially on medical leave. I don't want to see either of you for two weeks."

Though his voice was booming with authority, a gentleness was behind it. There was no doubt how relieved he was to have Olivia back, and Elliot only mildly injured. He'd gladly spare them for a few weeks than have to lose them completely.

Elliot and Olivia said goodbye to the Captain, Fin, and Munch. Then they headed toward the precinct parking lot. Elliot's car had been there for a couple days. Now they were taking it back to Olivia's. She would be the one driving them. Even though her ribs caused her considerable pain, she at least had the use of both hands. Plus, despite the fact that she'd taken many blows to the head, her concussion symptoms weren't severe.

They made it back to her apartment in a decent amount of time, having mutually agreed not to stop anywhere for lunch on the way back. While they were both hungry, neither felt up to sitting in a restaurant. Elliot suggested that they just make sandwiches for lunch using the supplies Kathy had brought the day before, and order something in later. Olivia agreed that sounded like a good plan.

Thirty minutes later, they were settled on her sofa. Both had changed to comfortable clothing, and they each had a plate on the coffee table. Elliot desperately wanted to shed his sling, but knew better. Olivia would give him hell if he even tried. Maybe when he saw the doctor later this week, he could ask about reducing the time wearing it. His arm didn't even hurt that bad anymore.

"Shit."

Elliot was pulled from his thoughts, and looked toward Olivia in concern. Looking at her face, his concern quickly turned to amusement. He realized that her cursing wasn't out of pain or anger, but frustration. And he knew exactly why. Sure enough, the next words out of her mouth proved him right.

"What the hell am I supposed to do for the next two weeks? Then I've got desk duty after that! I'm going to go crazy!"

Using his best attempt to comfort and mollify her, he spoke up.

"I'm on leave just as long as you are, Liv."

"Don't remind me."

Her reply was quicker and harsher than she had intended. She was frustrated with her own situation, and that had nothing whatsoever to do with Elliot. But looking at his face, she could tell that was exactly how he had interpreted her response.

"El -"

He held up his good hand to stop her. Then he made a motion, as though he were going to stand up. Now it was her turn to stop him. She reached out, and rested both hands on his shoulders. It was the first physical contact they'd had since he had comforted her that morning.

"I'm sorry, El. I didn't mean anything against you. I'm so glad to have you here with me."

She went on to explain that her ribs were causing her a great deal of pain. She didn't use that as an attempt to justify her behavior, merely explain why she reacted the way she had.

"Liv, if you're hurting, why don't you take something?"

Elliot had already nearly forgotten her reaction, his only response now was concern for her well-being. The last thing he wanted was to see her in pain. Especially after everything she'd been through.

"I can't, Elliot. I just can't take anything. Please, don't make me."

Her voice was tinged with a trace of panic. It was so unlike the Olivia he knew. He thought back to everything he had learned that day about her captivity, and realized just how strong she really was. All she was asking for was that she not be left alone, and that she not be forced to take prescription medication. That wasn't much. He promised himself he would do everything in his power to abide by her wishes.

"I just meant something basic, Liv. Like aspirin or Tylenol. Anything that will take the edge off."

Olivia felt a blush stain her cheeks. Once again, Elliot had been trying to help her, and she'd overreacted. Rather than argue, she conceded that he had a point. She got up from her spot on the sofa and got herself some Tylenol.

Elliot wisely chose not to comment at her actions. Instead, he picked up his sandwich in his good hand and took a bite. He promised himself he would let her lead the conversation from here on out.

Olivia returned to her seat and turned on the television. Not being particularly interested in anything for herself, she found something on one of the sports channels that she knew would appeal to Elliot. Tossing the remote on the coffee table, she picked up her own sandwich and began to eat.

When both plates were empty, she carried them to the kitchen and placed them in the sink. Last nights dishes were still in there as well. Once they collected a few more dirty dishes, they could run a cycle on the dishwasher. Until then, it was easier just to let them pile up a bit.

Returning to the living room, Olivia made her excuses to Elliot. She explained that she was tired, and in need of a nap. In reality, she was simply feeling overwhelmed. Giving her statement this morning had taken a lot out of her, and she simply needed some time to herself. She told him she'd be back in a couple of hours, went into her room and shut the door.

A baffled Elliot sat on the sofa, having watched her leave. He wasn't doubting her, but he could tell something more was up. Maybe later she would feel like talking, for now, though, he'd just leave her be. Turning his attention back to the television, he turned the volume down. Just in case she really did want to take a nap.

* * *

Elliot awoke suddenly, startled and disoriented. He had dozed off on the sofa, not even planning to. The television still droned on, so that couldn't have been what had woken him. No, it was something else. He listened again, more intently this time. There it was again.

Getting up from his seat, he crept silently toward Olivia's bedroom door. The noise he had heard was coming from behind it. The closer he got, the louder it became. He listened carefully, trying to decipher what he was hearing.

She was crying out in her sleep. At least he thought she was still sleeping. He hated the thought of her still being awake and breaking down like that. Elliot warred with his emotions. Part of him longed to go to her, but he didn't want to intrude on the privacy of her bedroom.

All of a sudden, the noise stopped. He figured she must have woken suddenly. Thinking it might be safer to enter now, he raised his hand to knock. Before he could, the door flew open, and there was Olivia.

If she was startled in any way by his presence outside her door, she didn't show it. Instead, as soon as she saw him, Olivia did something that was completely out of character for her. She launched herself against him, wrapping her arms around him. A small cry escaped her throat as she did so. Elliot tried not to react, instead wrapping his good arm around her as tight as he could. He turned his head so that his lips were pressing against her temple, and whispered to her soothingly.

"I'm here, Liv."

He didn't offer platitudes, or tell her everything would be all right. He instead focused on reassurances that she wasn't alone. That he was by her side as long as she wanted him to be. He could count on one hand the amount of times he had seen her break over their years together. After everything he had heard from her this morning, her reaction was certainly warranted. She was so much stronger than he could ever hope to be.

After a few moments, her hold on him loosened. When she pulled back, she kept her face downcast. She mumbled an apology, along with an excuse about needing to go and wash her face. Then she stepped around him, leaving him standing alone in the hallway. It was a classic Liv move. He suspected when she emerged from the bathroom, she would make no mention of her breakdown. Neither would he. Even though he desperately wanted to talk to her about it. He wanted to know what it was that had prompted such a reaction.

To do his best to make her comfortable, he headed back to the living room. As an afterthought, he went first to the kitchen. Even though he was restricted slightly by the sling, he was still capable of making a cup of tea. He put on the kettle to boil, and got a mug down from the cabinet.

He was just pouring the hot water over the tea bag when Olivia emerged from the bathroom. She came into the kitchen to find him, curious as to his actions.

"What are you doing, El?"

He turned over his shoulder to look at her, and offered her a smile.

"Making you some tea."

The look on her face was all the thanks he needed. He told her to go on ahead to the living room, and he would bring her tea in when it was ready. Olivia looked ready to protest, but ended up agreeing to his request.

She had just settled herself back on the sofa when Elliot came back into the room, carrying her tea. He held it out to her, which she accepted. Taking a careful sip of the hot liquid, Olivia found it had already been sweetened to her liking. Plus it was chamomile tea, so it was sure to calm her.

"Thank you, Elliot."

A silence fell between them, but it was neither awkward nor uncomfortable. He was simply giving her time. He took his seat beside her again, keeping a respectable distance away. Instead of trying to press her to talk, which he knew she would resent, he turned his attention to the television.

"Did you want to watch something, a movie perhaps?"

Olivia could only nod her consent, finding herself a little lost for words. She was surprised Elliot wasn't pressing her to talk, especially in light of her earlier reaction. Granted, she was grateful that he wasn't. But part of her couldn't help but wonder if he wasn't hurt that she hadn't opened up to him. It reminded her of the fact that they still did need to talk. Maybe after she recovered a bit more from the nightmare she'd had earlier before she woke. She was still feeling shaken.

Holding her mug of tea close to her chest, she cautiously pulled her legs up to the side. She was afraid the movement would strain her tender ribs. When she found it didn't, she leaned over further, resting her head against Elliot's shoulder. Normally, she wouldn't allow herself to do anything of the sort, but a part of her was in need of physical contact. As she leaned against him, Olivia tensed, wondering what his reaction would be.

Elliot's only reaction to the woman leaning against him was to wrap his arm around her shoulders. This allowed her to relax against him more fully, and take some of the stress off her torso. He turned his head against her, brushing his lips against her temple as he had before. It wasn't even an active kiss on his part, even if part of him wanted to. He merely wanted to convey his support, that he was there beside her. The two of them then focused on the television as they found a movie they had both been wanting to see.

Ninety minutes later, the credits were rolling across the screen. Elliot was hesitant to move, because Olivia was quiet and still lying against him. He thought perhaps she had fallen asleep again. Then, before he could do or say anything, her voice carried up to him.

"I was dreaming of my time with Rickett."

So this was it, then. They were going to talk. He was glad he had waited for her to initiate the conversation, but still wasn't sure he was ready to hear what she had to say. Hearing her statement alone this morning had nearly killed him.

Elliot mentally berated himself for even thinking that way. It was selfish on his part. He'd only had to hear about it, Olivia had to live it. If she wanted - no if she _needed -_ to talk about it, the least he could do was listen.

He said nothing in response, but squeezed her tighter around the shoulders to let her know he was listening. He knew this had to happen at her own time and pace. Nothing about this could be rushed. He didn't have to wait long.

The floodgates seemed to open, and the words came pouring out. Olivia told him everything. Not just of her nightmare, which proved his suspicions right. She had been dreaming of those final moments before her rescue. Once again, she had been trapped within the tarp as the dirt came falling in from all directions. Except this time, there was no blessed sound of a siren. Only Gordon's laughter taunting her as the dirt continued to pile up, enveloping her in darkness.

As she continued her tale, Olivia's breathing became choppy and erratic. It was as though she was envisioning herself back underground. Elliot began to rub her back in circles, and lowered his voice. Speaking to her in low, soothing tones, he talked her down.

"I'm right here with you Liv. Just breathe. In...out. You've got this."

Her breathing gradually returned to normal, but when she looked up at him, her eyes were glassy. The look on her face was that of a broken woman. When she spoke again, her voice cracked with the effort it took to say the words.

"You said...you said you didn't care if he killed the bitch. You said you didn't care if he killed _me_."

Elliot's heart shattered as he heard her plaintive words. He remembered the moment Reuben played the recording for him, and could only imagine what it must have been like for Olivia to hear it during the conditions in which she'd been kept. Knowing Gordon, the man had likely taunted her with it more than once. They'd talked about it briefly earlier in Cragen's office, but it was obviously something that still bothered her a great deal.

"I know it wasn't real – at least I know that now, but it felt real then. It broke my heart, Elliot. It made me want to give up."

Again, Elliot found himself cursing a dead man. Something he'd done many times over already. Not one of those times had been for his own injuries. All of it had been for what was done to Olivia. This was something she hadn't even admitted to the Captain. It was for his ears alone. Even without her saying so, he knew it was meant to be kept between them. He would carry her secret with him for as long as he lived, never telling another soul.

"I'm sorry El, I didn't tell you that to hurt you. We just said we'd tell each other the truth, and -"

He shushed her then, silencing her words. Realizing his error had been in going to long without saying anything in return, he spoke to her.

"It's all right, Liv. I'm sorry I didn't say anything sooner. I was just letting you talk."

He brushed his lips against her temple again, pulling her closer to his body.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm the one who is sorry. For giving you reason to doubt me in the first place. But I promise you, I'm going to make it up to you."

He let his promise hang in the air between them. They sat there, nestled in an embrace, letting silence fall. Neither said another word, they had both been emotionally spent for the time being.

* * *

The rest of the evening had passed quickly, and before either of them was quite ready for it, it was nearing bedtime again. Olivia viewed the situation with trepidation. All she could remember was her tossing and turning the night before, and the bad dreams that had plagued her this afternoon.

Olivia knew what it was she wanted, but she was afraid to ask. Not only did she fear looking weak, but there was a fear of crossing a boundary. A boundary that had been in place for so many years. The more she thought about it, the more ashamed she felt. Before long, Elliot intuited something was on her mind, and questioned her.

"What's going on in that mind of yours, Liv?"

She flushed under his scrutiny, then instantly felt bad for doing so. It was only Elliot. The worst thing that could happen is that he would say 'no'. Taking a deep breath, she went all in.

"I was worried about sleeping tonight."

Not quite what she had wanted to say, but at least she had broached the subject. It should get easier from here, right?

Reaching out his hand, he brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear. Then, he let his hand drop to her shoulder. Squeezing gently, he encouraged her to tell him exactly what was on her mind.

"What are you worried about, Liv?"

The gentleness in his tone set Olivia completely at ease. She knew then, that she wouldn't be judged for what it was she was about to ask. Still, she skirted around the issue. To help her out, Elliot tried to guess what it was that was bothering her.

"You want me to come in and wake you if you have another nightmare?"

Olivia shook her head. She appreciated the gesture, but she wanted more than that. She wanted Elliot to sleep in the same room as her. How was it that she, a grown woman – a police detective even – was now reduced to being afraid of being alone?

"Could you stay with me tonight?"

Her voice was soft and small, again something very out of character for her. Normally, if there was something Olivia wanted, she had no problem asking for it. But this was different. Closing her eyes, she waited for answer.

A gentle touch on the side of her face prompted her to open her eyes.

She opened them to see the clear blue of Elliot's own eyes standing in front of her. Instead of judgment or condemnation, all she saw in them was understanding.

"Liv. All you needed to do was ask."

He retreated to the guest room, and for a minute, Olivia feared that he had misunderstood or rejected her offer. But then Elliot returned, carrying with him an extra pillow and blanket. She figured they would be used to help him get more comfortable in light of his arm being immobile.

Together they turned out the lights in the kitchen and living room, and made sure the door was locked. Then they went into Olivia's bedroom. She turned off the overhead light in favor of one on the bedside table. Then she faced Elliot.

"Would it bother you if we kept the light on for awhile? It's only really been a day, and the dark -"

He cut her off mid sentence, not letting her finish. He could see she was growing more agitated by her own explanation.

"Liv, it's okay. Whatever you need to do to be comfortable, do."

She nodded, then, and began to move about the room. The bedside lamp had a three-way bulb, and she adjusted it to the lowest setting. It cast a low level of light without being overly harsh. Her next stop was the window. She opened that a crack, so that fresh air could come in without making it too cold. Olivia's last stop was to turn on a fan. Again this was turned on a low setting. Elliot guessed that it was more to provide a white noise than to cool the room.

Realizing that Elliot was still standing by the door, Olivia gestured to the bed. She told him to pick whichever side would make his arm most comfortable. She herself could sleep on either side without an issue.

Elliot chose the side closest to the door. He did that for a two-fold purpose. One, it put his immobile arm facing the outside, so it couldn't be jarred during the night. Two, he was placing himself between the door and Olivia, offering her an additional form of security. He also made certain to choose to lie above the comforter, covering himself with the extra blanket he had brought. The last thing he wanted to do was make her uncomfortable.

Olivia noticed Elliot's actions, but chose not to comment on them. In her mind, he was doing that for his own comfort, not hers. He was after all, a married man. Yes, he may be newly separated, but that had only happened yesterday. She couldn't expect him to go back on habits that had been ingrained for the past nearly twenty years.

She pulled back the covers on her side, and crawled into the bed. Olivia made no comment that Elliot was still sitting mostly upright. She figured it was due to his arm, and trusted him to know what was best for his own body. She had no clue that he planned to wait until she was asleep before even attempting to get any sleep of his own. Unlike in the hospital, there was no one to deter him here.

"Close your eyes, Liv."

Olivia startled at the sound of his voice. She realized then that she had been staring off into space, lost in her own thoughts. Then she realized it was only Elliot, and she was safe in her own room. Her breathing evened out again, and her eyes closed. She focused on the gentle hum of the fan, and let it lull her to sleep. Just before she drifted off, she said a quick prayer, hoping she would sleep through the night without any nightmares.

Elliot exhaled a quiet sigh of relief as Olivia's features relaxed and her breathing evened out. He hadn't been expecting her request tonight, but it had never occurred to him once to deny her. In fact had she asked him last night, he would have stayed with her then, too. Given how exhausted she was today, he's now wondering if she even slept at all.

He was in no hurry to rush off to sleep himself. He was no stranger to all-nighters, and even though he'd recently gone through several on little to no sleep, one more wouldn't hurt him any. What mattered was that he would be awake if Olivia needed him. Especially since she had shared with him what her earlier dreams had been about. If there were any repeats, he wanted to be there to pull her out of them as soon as he possibly could.

Eventually, the hours passed, and his back grew weary of the position it was in. He allowed himself to lie down, but did so gently, for fear of waking the sleeping woman next to him. Chancing a glance at the bedside clock, he saw that it was nearing three in the morning. She had been sleeping for nearly four hours now without any trouble. He hoped the pattern would continue. Knowing there was something he wanted to attend to in the morning, he set an alarm on his phone. Sleep was starting to pull at him, and despite his efforts to fight against it, he was afraid it would win sooner rather than later.

The next sound Elliot heard was his alarm sounding next to him. He hurried to silence it. Olivia slept on beside him, blissfully unaware of the noise. She had made it through the night. While he couldn't be one hundred percent certain of the nature of her dreams, he hoped they had been pleasant ones.

Easing himself out of the bed, he slipped quietly from the room. Once in the guest room, he hurried to get ready. If all worked according to plan, he could make it to and from his appointment before Olivia woke. Even so, he planned to leave a note for her just in case.

While it was a long shot, he was going to see the doctor this morning, to see if he could get the restrictions lifted on his sling. He hated being so limited in his movement, especially when he wasn't in any pain. He wanted to be able to take care of Olivia, even if she insisted it wasn't necessary. Plus, he longed for a shower. He laughed to himself as he realized before long Olivia would be hoping he could shower, too. Deodorant could only go so far.

He found some paper and a pen on the coffee table, and jotted down a quick note. Moving quietly back into the bedroom, he left it on the empty space he had left behind. She was sure to find it there. Then he grabbed his spare keys, and left the apartment.

Olivia woke when the morning sun streaming through the window hit her face. She stirred slightly, fighting against the need to wake. Her bladder had different ideas. Moaning softly she turned over in bed. How would this work? Would things be awkward between her and Elliot? While they'd woken up in the same room in the mornings before, they'd never shared a bed.

Turning over, she was surprised to find that she was alone. A feeling that could only be described as disappointment surged through her. Reaching her hand out, she found the note that was on the pillow beside her. She scanned it quickly, and felt relief to learn that Elliot had simply left for an appointment. In his note, he also promised to bring back some breakfast for them upon his return.

Her relief quickly turned to worry. Why did he need an appointment? Was something wrong with his arm? As she left the bathroom, she was still trying not to over think things. Surely if it had been an emergency, he would have woken her. Plus, he promised to return, so it couldn't have been anything serious.

Olivia was starting a pot of coffee in the kitchen when she heard the sound of the door opening. She turned toward the noise, and saw Elliot walking through. To her surprise, both hands were full of bags. Ready to admonish Elliot for not wearing his sling, she opened her mouth to say something. He stopped her with a look, and spoke before she had the chance.

"It's all right, Liv. I saw the doctor this morning. I don't have to use the sling anymore."

She eyed him skeptically, as if trying to determine if he was being truthful with her. When she realized he was, she nodded, then moved forward to help. Even if he didn't have to wear the sling, he still shouldn't be carrying heavy things yet. She was relieved to find that the bag in his left arm was relatively light. Setting the bags on the counter, she asked him what he brought for breakfast.

"Bagels, cream cheese, and fresh fruit."

Olivia looked surprised. There were a lot of things in the bags for such a simple breakfast. Catching the look on her face, he explained.

"The rest of it is a few groceries. I'm making you dinner later."

She opened her mouth to say he didn't have to do that, but he stopped her. Instead of arguing, Olivia merely nodded her acceptance and mumbled a thank-you.

"Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to grab a shower before we eat."

She looked at Elliot with surprise. Then it dawned on her. Today was Monday. He hadn't been able to shower since he was injured on Friday. Of course he was wanting one. Still, she took advantage of the opportunity to tease him.

"I would hope so. I wasn't going to say anything, but..."

Elliot laughed heartily, glad that she felt comfortable enough to joke with him. Then he asked her for a final favor.

"Would you mind helping me to re-bandage the wound when I come back out? I don't think I can do that one handed."

"Of course, El."

She also told him she would get breakfast together while he showered. It wasn't much, but she needed to do something in order to feel useful. Elliot agreed, and told her he'd be back shortly. Then he grabbed a change of clothes and disappeared into the bathroom.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: SVU and its characters belong to Dick Wolf. I own nothing.**

* * *

After their breakfast, Elliot and Olivia were sitting on the sofa together, sharing the paper. Even though it had only been the span of a few days, Elliot was relieved to have the use of both arms again. Olivia had gotten an odd look on her face when bandaging his bad arm, one he couldn't quite decipher. If he didn't know any better, he would say it was guilt. She couldn't possibly blame herself for his injury, could she?

It made him realize they still needed to talk about everything that had happened. Communication between them was becoming more open, but it was still tense. He knew that was because some things were still too difficult for Olivia to discuss right now. After all, it had only been three days since her rescue.

They finished with the paper, and Olivia stood to dispose of it. Elliot stopped her as he stood to leave the room, saying he wanted to save it. She looked at him, perplexed.

"I want to look more closely at the apartment listings. I'm going to need to find a place."

Realization dawned on her yet again that this separation between him and Kathy might be something permanent. Just something else she felt responsible for. Yet again the thoughts from the day before began to haunt her - the ones where she thought everyone would be better off if she hadn't survived. If only they were a few minutes later, Elliot wouldn't have been shot, and his marriage with Kathy could have been reconciled.

The thoughts quickly triggered more traumatic memories. Unlike the ones that happened when she was asleep, this was a waking nightmare. She was trapped beneath the dirt again, wrapped up in plastic. Her limbs were rigid, unable to move. Her breath started coming in choppy pants as she struggled to breathe.

Elliot returned to living room, having left to use the bathroom. He was shocked to find Olivia in the middle of what seemed to be a panic attack. Her eyes were glassy, and she was staring off into space. She was breathing so fast it bordered on hyperventilation. Her whole body shook with fear.

As much as he wanted to go to her, his first step was to race to the kitchen. He grabbed a bottle of water, and hurried back to the living room. Once there, he took a seat on the coffee table across from her. Trying to insert himself in her field of vision, he called to her softly.

"Olivia. Liv. Can you hear me?"

There was no verbal response from the woman, but a hand reached out, clutching desperately at the air. He took it in his own, keeping his hold gentle.

"Listen to my voice Liv. Focus on me."

He sensed, rather than felt, another tremor pass through her body. Her eyes moved then, and she was looking at him. No, she was looking _through_ him. Keeping the timbre of his voice even and low, he continued to talk to her.

"Breathe for me, Liv. Nice and even. You can do it."

Another shudder passed through her, but it was evident she was moving a step closer to reality. She was responding to his voice, his touch. Her breaths were starting to even out. Pressing the bottle of water in her hand, he encouraged her.

"I want you to drink some of this. Just a few sips."

Several minutes later, she was pushing the bottle back into his hands. Her breathing had slowly returned to normal. It hadn't calmed the shaking of her body though. Now, as she realized what had happened to her – a panic attack – shame was quickly taking over.

Olivia's cheeks flushed red, and she brought her hands up to cover her face. Elliot could have sworn he heard a mumbled apology, but wasn't sure if it was real or imagined. Just when he thought she was calming down, a flood of tears poured forth. Nothing could have prepared him for that. Or for what she said between her sobs.

"I'm sorry, Elliot. It's all my fault."

Elliot was concerned. This was not the Olivia he was accustomed to dealing with. Prompting her gently, he encouraged her to explain what she was talking about.

"Your arm...your marriage...everything is my fault."

He moved from his spot on the coffee table to sit next to her on the sofa. Hugging her close to him, he tried to reassure her that wasn't the case. Nothing could be further from the truth. She slumped against him, her body sagging in exhaustion. The panic attack had gotten the better of her.

Grateful now to have the use of both arms, Elliot reached over and grabbed one of the pillows that rested beside him on the sofa. Laying it on his lap, he encouraged Olivia to lie down. She complied, swinging her legs up as she did so. With his other hand, he pulled the throw blanket off the back of the sofa, and draped it over his partner.

"Just rest Liv, I've got you."

A half-hearted sigh was his only reply. She was fading fast, and that only increased his worry for her. Just before she succumbed to sleep, she mumbled something else under her breath. He guessed it wasn't meant for him to hear, but he did anyway.

"You should have just left me underground, Elliot."

Again alarm consumed him. He fought against the urge to shake her awake and talk some sense into her. This was the second time now that she had alluded to the fact that he'd be better off if she had died.

This was not Olivia at all, and he had to do something to help her.

Knowing what he was about to do was not going to win him any favor with his partner, he didn't really care. Her health and well-being came first. Seeing that she was sleeping soundly, he carefully stood and eased her body down on the sofa, then tiptoed from the room. He picked up his cell phone and made a call.

"George? It's Elliot. I know you typically don't do house calls, but is there any chance you can come see Olivia today?"

Silence filled the room as he listened to the man on the other end of the line. He explained his concerns as best he could. When he told the doctor about the panic attack Olivia had experienced, along with her most recent mentions of people being better off had she not survived, there was silence. It was quickly followed by an agreement to be at Olivia's apartment as soon as possible. Elliot ended the call, hoping he had done the right thing.

* * *

Olivia was awakened from her exhaustion induced nap by the sound of knocking on her apartment door. Wondering just who could have gotten by the security entrance, she stood to go and answer it. Elliot beat her to the punch.

"It's just George, Liv. He called me from downstairs, asked me to buzz him in."

Olivia nervously ran her fingers through her hair. She must look a mess. Not only had she just woken up, but she had been crying earlier. Realizing there was nothing she could do about it at the moment, she waited for the door to open and the psychiatrist to step inside.

"Hello, Olivia. I hope you don't mind me dropping by. I thought you might be more comfortable talking in your own home rather than at my office."

George made no mention of Elliot having called him earlier. Instead, he was acting as though this were a routine visit, part of her requirement for her eventual return to work. Due to an emergency, he hadn't been able to see her at the precinct the day before. If Olivia suspected anything out of the ordinary, she didn't let it show.

"Of course not, George. Please, come in and sit down. El, could you put on some coffee? If you'll both excuse me, I'll be right back."

The men both nodded. George stepped into the living room, and took a seat in one of the chairs beside the sofa. Elliot moved into the kitchen to prepare a pot of coffee, as Olivia had asked. They talked comfortably between themselves while they waited for her to return. Neither made a mention of their earlier conversation, afraid the woman in the other room would overhear.

Elliot was just bringing in two mugs of coffee, one for George and one for himself when Olivia returned. He greeted her with a smile, then asked her a question he was pretty certain he already knew the answer to.

"Liv, did you want coffee as well, or would you rather have tea? I could make you another cup of chamomile, like you had yesterday."

The look on her face conveyed her gratitude.

"Tea would be wonderful, El. Thank you."

He retreated back to the kitchen as she took her seat. George waited for Elliot to return with her drink before he spoke. Once everyone was settled, he addressed the two detectives sitting before him. His voice was kind.

"Olivia, I don't want you to feel anxious. It is my goal to keep this as informal as possible. In fact, if you'd like, Elliot can stay with you while we talk."

It hadn't escaped George's notice the way Olivia had kept casting glances at her partner. He had picked up on her body language. The way she almost seemed fearful that he would leave. He wanted to do everything possible to ensure her comfort.

Once she seemed a little more relaxed and at ease, George began to explain what he already knew. He'd briefed himself before coming to visit, by listening to her statement. Olivia let out a sigh of relief once she realized she wouldn't have to tell her story a second time.

Before he got into anything too serious, George knew something had to be cleared up first. Reaching into the bag at his feet, he pulled out a small digital recorder. It didn't escape his notice that the normally unflappable female detective sitting across from him began to tremble when she saw it.

"Can you explain to me what you're feeling, Olivia?"

Olivia was still shaking slightly. It was only when she felt Elliot wrap his arm around her shoulder that she found her voice.

"Gordon. He had a recorder just like that. He played something for me, several times while I was with him."

George considered his next words carefully.

"Do you remember what the recording he played for you said?"

Olivia recited the words as she remembered them. They were, verbatim, the exact same words Elliot remembered hearing Reuben play for him on the tape they had recovered from Gordon's belongings at the house that day. Why would George bring that tape now, he wondered? Tightening his hold on Olivia ever so slightly, he waited.

"You know that tape was a forgery, a fake. I have the real one with me, Olivia. What was really said. So you can hear the truth."

Olivia looked at him with a sense of wonder. The truth? Did she really want to know? She ultimately realized that she did. With a nod of her head, she gave George her consent to play the recording. Without even realizing it, she was holding her breath as she listened. Two voices soon filled the room.

" _Special Victims Unit. Detective Stabler speaking."_

" _Detective Stabler. I believe I have something – or should I say_ someone _– of value to you."_

" _What is it you want?"_

" _I don't want anything. It's simple, really. I'm going to kill Detective Benson, and there isn't anything you can do about it."_

" _I want to talk to Olivia. So I can have proof she is still alive."_

" _You seem to forget something, Stabler. You don't get to call the shots. We're playing by my rules here, not yours. As for proof, you'll get that soon enough."_

" _You know, Detective. I thought you'd be thanking me. After all, I did you a favor."_

" _What do you mean by that?"_

" _Your conversation with your partner yesterday. At the warehouse, remember? You told her you wanted her to stay out of your life. I've merely ensured she would do just that."_

" _Listen to me you bastard. I don't care about my job. I don't care about the badge. I'm going to find you. And if you've hurt Olivia in any way, you son of a bitch, I'll kill you myself!"_

Olivia was silent as the recorder was turned off. She was trying to absorb everything she'd heard. Gordon had really called Elliot and taunted him with the fact that he was going to kill her? Judging by the timeline, it must have been the same day that he received the package containing her hair. How terrible for Elliot to have gone through all that. Just more guilt for her to feel. If only Rickett had just killed her outright in the warehouse, all of that could have been avoided. What she didn't realize was that her last thought had been voiced out loud. Both Elliot and George had heard her.

"I didn't play this for you to upset you, Olivia. That wasn't my intention."

George was the first of the two men to find his voice. Having heard her comments with his own ears, he now understood Elliot's earlier concern. Though his next question may provoke anger or a similar response, he knew it needed to be asked. Now was not the time to tiptoe around such matters. He waited until she raised her head again, and looked her dead in the eye. Then he asked the question that earned him a gasp from the man sitting beside her.

"Tell me the truth Olivia, how long now is it that you've been wishing Gordon had killed you?"

* * *

Silence followed the psychiatrist's question. Olivia ultimately realized her error, and knew there was no way to backtrack. It was out in the open now. Everyone would know she was acting untrue to her character. She could likely lose her job. Still, a small voice inside of her told her to be honest.

"Since the incident with the bagged blood."

George remarked to himself that Olivia referred to what had happened as an 'incident', as though it were a minor or trivial occurrence. In reality, he couldn't even begin to fathom the terror she must have endured that day. While they may be frightening to witness, and unlike the characteristics he was familiar with, her reactions weren't that unexpected. She had been through a traumatic event.

Keeping his voice even and calm, he reiterated that to her. He'd heard the earlier frustration in her voice, and guessed that she was somehow angry with herself for the way she was reacting to certain situations. Knowing his next suggestion might not be received so openly, he tread very lightly.

"What you are feeling is perfectly understandable, Olivia. What you went through was only a couple days ago. If you are having trouble sleeping, I can prescribe a mild sedative -"

"No! No drugs!"

Olivia cut him off, her voice adamant. There was a fire in her eyes, backing up the veracity of her statement. George hurried to change the subject, for fear she would close herself off entirely.

"That's fine, Olivia. No prescriptions."

He didn't even suggest that she contact him should she change her mind, he already knew she wouldn't. While a part of him thought she would benefit from something natural to help promote restful sleep, like melatonin, he didn't even mention it. It was clear she wasn't ready.

Wading deeper into dangerous territory, he pressed her a little bit further. He had to know what her reasoning was for wishing she hadn't survived. Or at the very least, the rationalizations her mind was creating and trying to convince her of. In no way did he think the thoughts were Olivia's own creation. He'd been in practice long enough to know when someone was at risk of becoming suicidal. Olivia was not.

"Olivia, can you tell me why you think things would be better?"

For several moments, the only answer he received was silence. Just when George thought Olivia wasn't going to respond, she spoke up quietly.

"I keep hearing the recording – Gordon's version of the recording – playing in my head. I remember the fight Elliot and I had before I was taken."

Elliot seemed to break a little at her statement, but said nothing. It wasn't about him right now. Olivia needed him to be strong for her. He could always break down later when he was alone.

"What else, Olivia?"

George prompted the woman sitting across from him again, his voice just as gentle as before.

"I think about everything that happened at the hospital. My rescue caused so much trouble for everyone. Elliot especially."

This time Elliot couldn't hold his silence. Not when she was trying to convince herself of things that were absolutely untrue. Her rescue was the best thing that had happened to him all week. He told her as much. What he hadn't expected was for her to debate him on that very fact.

"But Elliot, when you came to get me, you got shot. Gordon was killed. That meant you lost your chance at prosecuting him – again."

Elliot tried to speak, to tell her he didn't care about his arm. But Olivia wasn't done. She was on a roll, and the words kept pouring out.

"As if that wasn't bad enough, you're now separated from your wife. How can you not blame me for all that? If you'd just arrived a few minutes later, you could have simply arrested Gordon for my murder."

Elliot shook his head. She made it sound so simple, as though he wouldn't have grieved her loss in the slightest. Did she not understand how devastated he would have been had that really been the outcome? That for a few horrific moments, he actually had thought he was too late?

He looked to George briefly for help. Finding none, he took a chance. It might find him on the wrong side of Olivia's wrath, but he'd been there before. What was important was that she know just how much she meant to him.

He pulled his arm from around her shoulder, and instead reached for her hand. Holding it gently in his own, he told her his memories of the standoff between Rickett, himself, and Fin. That Rickett had initially pointed the gun in her direction prior to firing at him. How, after he'd fired his weapon, the deputies had taken him out. Then, the terrifying minutes as he tried to dig her out from the dirt, only to find her wrapped in a tarp. That he hadn't known she was drugged, and thought she was already gone.

He also told her the truth of how he had reacted, stumbling away blindly, oblivious to the pain from his wound. Retching and sobbing at the thought of having lost her forever.

Elliot wasn't done. The floodgates had been opened, and words came pouring out. In the midst of telling all his truths however, he inadvertently told one that he shouldn't have. That it was he who had called George earlier, and that his showing up at her apartment was not a routine visit.

Olivia froze. Her eyes inexplicably darkened as her face took on a hardened expression. She slowly and deliberately withdrew her hand from Elliot's hold, and stood from the sofa.

"You did what?"

Her voice was cold. Elliot swallowed visibly. He hadn't expected this. Instead of unleashing her rage on him, as he had expected, Olivia instead turned to George.

"George, I appreciate everything you've done today, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave. I will call and schedule with you as required in order to go back to work."

There was no room for discussion in her tone. Even the seasoned psychiatrist knew it would be a moot point to try and argue with her. He stood and gathered his jacket, then saw himself out.

"Liv-"

Elliot tried to talk to her, a pleading quality to his voice. After everything she had been through, the last thing he wanted was for them to fight. He resigned himself for whatever she might say next, even if it meant him being kicked out of her apartment.

"Don't 'Liv' me, Elliot. I can't believe you did that."

She started to walk away, and paused at the edge of the living room to face him once more. It was only then that he saw the tears that threatened to fall. Her body was shaking again with the effort it took to hold them at bay.

"I can't look at you or talk to you right now. I just need some time."

With that said, she went into her bedroom and shut the door behind her. Elliot stood behind, wondering what had happened, and how it could have gone so wrong so fast. Yet again, things had blown up in his face. At least she hadn't kicked him out – yet.

He decided he would give her some time alone, as she had requested. Then later, he would apologize, again. He would even make dinner as originally planned, only now it would be a peace offering. The one thing he wouldn't do, he rationalized to himself, is feel guilty. He'd believed she was in danger, and had done what he needed to do to protect her. He would gladly accept her anger any day over the alternative. Picking up the newspaper and a pen, he decided he would pass the time looking through apartment listings.

* * *

Several hours later, Elliot was getting ready to start on dinner. It was still earlier than either of them normally ate, but they'd both missed lunch. Olivia had yet to emerge from her bedroom since the last words she'd spoken to him. He didn't know if she was avoiding him, or if she'd fallen asleep yet again.

Deciding it would be better if he asked her preference on the matter of food, he headed toward her room. His knock was tentative, and he waited for a response. Just as he was raising his hand to knock for a second time, the door opened.

"What do you want, Elliot?"

Unlike before, there was no anger behind her tone. There was no emotion in her voice whatsoever. That alarmed him more than anything. Rather than call her attention to it, her remembered the reason why he knocked to begin with.

"I was wondering what you wanted to do for dinner. Did you want me to cook something, or would you rather order in?"

She opened her mouth to reply, and as if he predicted her response, he stopped her.

"Don't say you're not hungry. You have to eat something. If you're still angry with me and want me to leave, I will. But you have to eat."

A quiet sigh escaped from her lips. Her shoulders drooped, and he saw some of the tension leave her body. What that meant for him, he didn't know, but he'd do whatever she asked.

"Let's just order in. Chinese would be good."

Elliot nodded his agreement, and after confirming she wanted her usual, turned to go and place the order. She called after him as he headed down the hallway. At the sound of her voice, he spun around again, his eyes locked on hers.

"You don't have to go anywhere, El. I won't say I'm not angry anymore, but I still want you to stay."

The words were softly spoken, but he heard them all the same. She closed the door again, and Elliot let her be. He found his phone and called a place that he knew she ordered from often. Delivery was scheduled to arrive within forty five minutes.

Not long after Elliot finished his call, Olivia's door opened again. He turned toward the sound, and saw her step out. She was dressed in her robe, and was headed for the bathroom. Like earlier, she still avoided eye contact. Even so, she didn't ignore him altogether.

"El, I'm going to grab a quick shower. If for some reason the food should come while I'm in there, just buzz them in. I'll pay you back."

He insisted that wasn't necessary, that dinner was his treat. He also offered that while he waited, he make some iced tea to for them to drink. They would typically have beer, but alcohol was not a wise choice for either of them right now. Olivia mumbled her thanks, and disappeared behind yet another closed door.

Elliot headed into the kitchen, and went about preparing the iced tea. Despite everything going on between them at the moment, he couldn't help but smile. Whether it was a coincidence, or something that had happened naturally over their years of being partners, they took their iced tea the same way. Sweet with a hint of lemon.

Their coffee orders were nearly identical, too. They never had the problem if the two should get mixed up, because they were always the same. Even he and Kathy were never that similar. His wife would often pick up his coffee mug by accident at home and grimace at the taste. Not Olivia.

Even though it had only been a little over a week, and she had been missing most of that time, he desperately wanted what they'd had between them last Monday back. They had their moments right now, but something was missing. In his mind, it was up to him to fix it. Thanks to his actions this morning, there was even more to repair. While he still didn't regret calling George, he knew Olivia viewed it as a betrayal.

The tea was ready, so he poured two glasses, then put the pitcher in the fridge. No sooner had he closed the door than Olivia's buzzer sounded, signaling the arrival of their food. It had arrived sooner than expected. He let the delivery person in, and met them at the door. He paid for their order, making sure to tip properly.

Elliot had just set the bags on the coffee table and went back into the kitchen to retrieve their drinks and some napkins when Olivia appeared. Wanting to help, she met him in the kitchen and grabbed a couple of plates.

Back in the living room, they worked together to set out the cartons. Even though they each had their respective orders, they always shared. Despite everything going on between them, that was still true today. Passing the containers back and forth, they set up their plates with food.

Olivia took her seat on the sofa, tucking one leg underneath her. She brought her plate with her, and using the chopsticks provided with their meal, took her first bite.

Elliot had been reading the cues in her body language ever since she came back from the shower. The tension that was there earlier was still present, but he couldn't sense any anger. Figuring she would ask him to move if he made her uncomfortable, he took a chance and sat next to her. Olivia didn't even so much as flinch at his presence. It reminded him of any other time they'd shared Chinese together while working on a case. He was filled with hope they could get their relationship back to what they had before.

They finished their dinner in relative quiet, but the silence wasn't an uncomfortable one. When they were done eating, Elliot gathered their plates and carried them to the sink. Deciding that quite a few had piled up since their return on Saturday, he rinsed them off and loaded them into the dishwasher. Once the machine was started, he returned to where Olivia was sitting.

"You didn't need to go to the trouble, El. I could have done that."

Elliot wouldn't let that go. It wasn't as if he had done anything drastic. Just a simple gesture to help out. Besides, he felt he owed her something since she was letting him stay at her place until he found an apartment. He told her as much.

"You're just going to have to get used to my helping out."

A small smile graced her face when he said that, the first that he'd seen on her all day.

"Then I really won't want you to leave."

Her gentle teasing filled his heart. He also hoped there was some truth behind her words, too. Even though he'd only been here for a couple of days, there was something very natural and comforting about being around Olivia all the time.

Elliot was thrown for yet another loop when Olivia switched positions of how she was sitting. She pulled both legs up to the side, and turned her body so she was facing him. Her hand swept her hair behind her ear, then returned to her lap.

Olivia drew in a deep breath. It wasn't like her to be this nervous when it came to conversation. But recent events had left her doubting herself. Still, she knew this was a talk she and Elliot needed to have. If they were ever going to get back on track to where they were before, it needed to happen sooner rather than later. Also, for reasons she couldn't explain, she needed to be the one to initiate this conversation.

Exhaling, she forced herself to meet his eye. Glad that she could still read him, Olivia knew he was waiting on her. It was now or never.

"Elliot, we need to talk."

* * *

Elliot said nothing at first. Part of him almost expected her to hide her face again. Not that it was typically in her nature to do that, but given her recent behavior, it wouldn't have surprised him.

Normally, he and Olivia could talk about anything and everything. Given the nature of their jobs, no subject could be deemed too uncomfortable to discuss with one another. However, when it came to their personal lives, things were different. Especially now. Their recent argument and her abduction made things more complicated. He knew he was the one mostly at fault for the tension that was now between them. Still, he had to leave it up to her to lead their conversation.

Realizing he had delayed to long in giving her a reply, he hurried to answer her. He met her gaze, looking into her brown eyes with what he hoped was a tender look.

"Liv, we can talk about anything you want. If you want me to just keep my mouth shut and listen, I'll do that too."

Despite the seriousness of the situation, his comment caused her to crack a smile. It wasn't often that Elliot Stabler offered to keep his mouth shut. He was always known to offer his opinion, whether it was wanted or not. Still, she decided she would give him an honest reply.

"You don't have to 'keep your mouth shut', El. But I would like it if you listened to everything I had to say first before replying."

Olivia felt a weight lift off her shoulders when she said that. On any given day, she would have no problem putting Elliot in his place. She'd lost count over the years how many times they'd told each other off during fights at the precinct. However, those disagreements were always case related, and didn't involve their personal lives. Things were different now.

Elliot gave a nod, silently agreeing to her terms. Though he desperately wanted to have some type of connection with her, he didn't reach out and touch her. Instead, he laid his hand out, palm up on his lap. That way, it was there should she choose to take it. He hoped she saw it as a gesture of him offering support without trying to force her into physical contact that might make her uncomfortable.

Olivia was aware of what he had done, and though she kept her hands to herself, appreciated the offer. For now, she had to keep her focus on what was going on inside her own head. There was so much she wanted to say, and she didn't quite know where to start. After taking a few moments to mull it over, she decided she would start at the beginning – their fight on Tuesday.

"I'm sorry that I went to talk to Kathy. It was wrong of me to interfere in your personal life. I had no clue things were as bad as they were, and I just wanted to help."

Of all the things she could have said, Elliot hadn't been expecting this. He'd been expecting to be berated for his actions this morning, for one. To have Olivia tell him that she could never trust him again. Of all things, she was apologizing to him? She didn't owe him anything, least of all an apology. He opened his mouth to say something, then remembered his promise. He promptly closed it once again, letting her continue.

Olivia began relating her memories of that day, but backtracked slightly. She went back to the night before, when Elliot had showed up at her apartment. Though her voice held no accusatory tone, he heard what she was trying to say loud and clear. She wasn't blaming him, merely stating facts. It was similar to what they had briefly discussed already.

"If you would have told me why you really showed up at my door, I still would have let you in."

Again, he said nothing, but gave her a look that said he doubted what she had said. One eyebrow was raised, the corner of his mouth quirked up. She saw the look he was giving her, and conceded the point he was making without words.

"All right, I probably would have tossed you out on your ass. Told you that I could take care of myself."

Elliot remained quiet, this time nodding his agreement with her assessment. Then, she continued.

"To have to hear news like that from Kathy, of all people...it felt like you didn't trust me. Especially when I found out that everyone else already knew about it."

This time, Elliot opened his mouth to respond. Even though Olivia figured he was going to apologize, she silenced him with a look. She just wasn't ready to hear it yet. There was so much more she needed to say.

She moved along in the timeline, and was soon at their disagreement outside the warehouse. Olivia admitted just how out of line she had been to repeat the words she uttered to him during the Eric Plummer case.

Now was the hardest thing for her to admit. Just how deeply his words had hurt her. She knew he'd want to speak then, despite all his promises to keep quiet until she had finished. Nothing had ever caused as much emotional damage, until the altered conversation Gordon had played to taunt her.

To her surprise, Elliot didn't say anything. She did see a flicker of pain cross his face, though. Olivia hurried to finish what she had to say, so he could say his piece, too. Since they had already discussed the majority of her captivity and rescue during her statement and George's visit, she skipped reiterating that part. Instead, she moved on to what most upset her today – the fact that he was the one who had called the psychiatrist.

"Elliot, I just can't believe you called George today. I told you those things in confidence."

This, Elliot couldn't let go, despite the promises he had made. He simply _had_ to say something.

"Liv, that is one thing I just can't apologize for. You scared the shit out of me when you said that."

Now it was Olivia's turn to be silent. She wasn't angry that he had spoken up, she was pretty much done speaking anyway. She would afford him the same courtesy he had given her.

"You said, on more than one occasion, that you wished Gordon had killed you! More than that, you implied that I'd have been better off if he had! Do you have any idea what it would have done to me had we not gotten to you in time?"

She heard the crack in his voice, and lost the short hold that she had left on her emotions. A tear slipped down her cheek, followed by another. When she moved to brush them away, she was shocked to see that Elliot was crying, too.

"I told you the truth this morning, Liv. I already thought you were dead when we found you. It nearly destroyed me."

Olivia reached for his hand then, taking hold. He squeezed hers in response. They were getting somewhere. Granted, he had taken more of a backwards approach to his part in the conversation, but he simply couldn't let what she had said go unanswered.

"I'll admit to being an ass on Monday and Tuesday last week Liv. You were right to put me in my place. That's one of the things I've always loved about having you as a partner. You're never afraid to call me on my bullshit."

Olivia couldn't help but crack a smile at the way he had phrased things. He didn't have as much to say as she had, mostly his turn was about admitting his fault. What surprised her though was when he talked more in detail about what he went through during her captivity. She'd had no clue that Cragen had been the one to order him when to eat and rest.

Elliot finished his tale, and they both sat looking at each other. Their hands were still joined. Their mutual tears had dried, but both were still very emotional. Now that the conversation had ended, they were content to sit for awhile in silence.

* * *

For the longest time after they had talked, neither one said a word. Olivia had resumed her previous position on the sofa, with her legs tucked up to the side and leaning against Elliot's shoulder. His arm was wrapped around her, and his chin was resting on top of her head.

Finally, it was Elliot who broke the quiet spell.

"Is there anything else you need to talk about, Liv? Anything at all?"

He waited for her to reply, and a part of him fully expected her to answer in the negative. So when he felt her nod her head against his chest, he was surprised.

"Talk to me, Liv."

He felt, rather than heard her sigh against him. Whatever she wanted to say must be weighing on her heavily.

"We go back to work in two weeks. Did you want a new partner?"

There was a quality to her voice that overwhelmed Elliot with sadness. Olivia, who was normally very confident in her abilities, still seemed to be doubting herself. Even though they had talked about everything there was between them, and lay everything on the table, she still doubted his trust in her. He vowed he would spend the rest of their time together on leave proving to her she was the only partner he wanted.

"No, Liv. No. There is no one else I want by my side out there in the field."

"But, I couldn't even protect myself. I let myself get taken."

So that was it, then. She still held herself responsible for what had happened. Thought he would think less of her as not only a woman, but a cop. Nothing could be farther from the truth.

"Olivia, you survived something most people would not have. Not only that, but you got the better of Rickett on multiple occasions. I saw the bruises on his face."

Elliot couldn't hide the pride in his voice as he reminded her of that very fact. Still, she wasn't convinced.

"But the fact remains, I still had to be rescued."

Trying a different tactic, Elliot offered up a new scenario. One in which their roles were reversed. How would she feel if he were the one who had been kidnapped, and in need of being saved. Would she think any less of him as a man, or respect him any less as her partner? There was no hesitation whatsoever in her answer.

"No, of course not."

"Then, why would you think I would think any differently of you?"

Olivia merely nodded her acceptance of his statement. She knew now what it was he had been trying to say. She sagged against him then, emotionally exhausted from everything they had talked about. Still, as tired as she was, she hoped he wouldn't let go.

Reaching out with a free hand, she was able to grab the television remote. She passed it to Elliot, and asked him if he wanted to watch something. They selected a comedy movie, knowing that genre was the best choice for the night. Elliot relaxed back into the sofa cushions, pulling Olivia with him. She was asleep before the movie was even twenty minutes in.

Covering her with the blanket like he had done this morning, Elliot held her close to him while he switched the channel to something else. It didn't seem right to watch the movie without her. Opting for sports highlights, he turned the volume down low. The next thing he heard was his cell phone ringing next to him. Cursing the noise, he hurried to answer it before it could wake his sleeping partner. He didn't even look at the display.

"Stabler."

"That's how you answer my calls now? Nice, Elliot."

Great. It was Kathy. He had just answered a call from his wife – or was it ex-wife? - in an extremely impersonal manner.

"I'm sorry, Kathy. The phone rang suddenly, and Olivia is sleeping next to me on the sofa. I didn't want to wake her, so I answered without looking to see who was calling."

Elliot decided to answer honestly, thinking it couldn't really hurt. Kathy had already filed for separation. The next few minutes passed by with Kathy asking a few polite questions, curious to see how he was healing. She even inquired after Olivia.

Before long, the real reason for her phone call came up. She wanted to meet him sometime soon, to discuss important matters. It had to do with the papers she had dropped off with the supplies the other day. She asked if tomorrow worked for him.

In truth, Elliot had hoped to go and look at a few apartments tomorrow, or at the very least, call and set up a few appointments. He supposed that could wait until Wednesday. Better not to keep Kathy waiting. They set up a time and place, Elliot being surprised that she was willing to make the drive into Manhattan. Afterwords, they ended the call, leaving Elliot curious about what the morning would bring.

His curiosity didn't last for long, though. His focus returned to the woman sleeping in his arms. Elliot very much wanted to carry her into her bedroom, where she would be more comfortable. But even though he had gotten permission to shed his sling this morning, he was still on certain restrictions. If he were to try and pick up Olivia, he'd risk popping a stitch. Then she'd definitely be mad at him.

He didn't want to wake her though, either. Instead, he settled for a compromise. He moved a pillow against the arm of the couch and reclined against it, pulling Olivia with him. She was still laying against his chest. He pulled the blanket back down, covering them both. Elliot knew he was taking a chance, and that Olivia may kill him for this in the morning, but she was sleeping peacefully, and he wanted her to stay that way.

Elliot turned off the television, and tightened his hold on the woman in his arms. He was glad they had talked this evening. It had been an emotional conversation for them both, but one that needed to happen. He vowed to himself that from this point on, they would be more open and honest with one another. He certainly would tell her the truth from now on. No more secrets.

Olivia stirred in his arms, and he held his breath. At first, he feared she was waking up, and the closeness they were sharing would be broken. That fear quickly went away when she turned on her side, snuggling more into his chest in her sleep. Her head was tucked under his chin, her ear resting over his heart. One arm was pulled close to her side, while the other lay on his shoulder.

Their new position gave Elliot the courage to do something he'd been wanting to do ever since he lay eyes on her in the hospital. He bent his head and pressed a kiss to the crown of her head. Much like Fin had that night before leaving. He'd never been jealous of his coworker a day in his life until he'd witnessed that moment.

The unwarranted feeling of jealousy quickly passed, and Elliot felt peace overtake it. Olivia was in his arms tonight. She was sleeping peacefully. He just hoped come morning she wouldn't be mad at him again.

* * *

Olivia stirred slightly. She wasn't bothered by the fact that she hadn't woken up in her bedroom, it wasn't unusual for her to fall asleep on her sofa. What _was_ unusual was the fact that there wasn't a pillow beneath her, but another person. Realization dawned on her that it was Elliot. How could she have not only fallen asleep on her partner, but stayed that way the entire night?

"Morning, Liv"

His voice startled her out of her thoughts, and she tried not to jump in his arms. How long had he been awake? Even worse, how long had he known she was awake? Finding her own voice, she managed to answer him.

"Morning."

She tried to sit up, but he was still holding on to her. Apparently that meant he was content with their present position. Olivia was still lying mostly on her side, her head resting on his chest. If she concentrated hard enough, she could hear the thrum of his heart beating underneath the tee shirt that he wore. Despite her embarrassment at having slept this way, she had to admit she was quite comfortable.

"Olivia. I can hear you thinking. Just stop."

There was a quality to his voice that was calming. It soothed her anxieties, and she relaxed against him. Even though he hadn't said anything more to her than to 'stop thinking', she'd heard the hidden words behind it. Nothing improper had taken place. This was no different than when they had shared her bed the night before. Truth be told, it was the best night of sleep she'd gotten since her rescue.

As comfortable as she was, she eventually had to move. When she did, Elliot sat up as well. Glancing at him, she asked him if he wanted her to start a pot of coffee. A look she couldn't decipher crossed his face, then he answered her.

"No coffee for me this morning, Liv. I'm actually going out in a bit to meet Kathy. But I'll put some on for you, if you want."

She accepted his offer, and opted not to ask any further questions about his upcoming meeting with his wife. If he wanted to add any more details, that would be up to him. Even though she was curious, she wasn't going to pry. At least that's what she promised herself. In the end, it was concern, and not curiosity that won out.

"You're meeting Kathy? Is everything okay with her and the kids?"

Elliot could tell that she was being genuine with her questioning. It was one of the characteristics of his partner that he had always loved. She looked out not only for him, but for his family as well. That had been true ever since their first year as partners. Trying not to get lost in memories, he hurried to answer her questions.

"Kathy called last night after you had fallen asleep. She wanted to meet up with me, something about discussing the papers."

"Do you think she regrets it? That she wants to reconcile?"

Again Elliot was amazed by Olivia. She never gave a single thought to herself. While he knew it wasn't going to happen, if he and Kathy were to reconcile, that would leave Olivia here in the apartment all alone. Something she had admitted on more than one occasion that frightened her. Was she in such a hurry to get rid of him?

"Tell me, Olivia, why is it that you're so concerned about Kathy and I?"

There was no harshness in his tone, no accusation. If anything, the question was brimming with curiosity. He genuinely wanted to know. Olivia had no problem giving him the answer, she couldn't believe that he hadn't figured it out on his own.

"Your family means everything to you, Elliot. I've known that since the day we first met. I just want to help you get that back."

Elliot's heart clenched at her admission. After everything she'd been through, after everything he'd put her through, she was still putting him and his needs first. But there were a few things he needed to set her straight on.

"You're right, Liv. My family is everything to me. But regardless if Kathy and I are together or not, I'll always have them."

He gave her a moment to digest what he had said, then continued.

"I'd rather they have two parents who have to live apart, than have two parents who are miserable because they can't get along."

As he finished speaking, Elliot realized that in trying to convince Olivia, he'd also told himself a few truths. His and Kathy's relationship hadn't been the same for awhile now – even before Olivia went missing.

Olivia agreed that he had a point, and let him know she was there for him if he ever needed to talk. Then, she left him alone so he could get ready. Looking at his watch, he realized he needed to leave soon. He quickly got ready and headed out the door, calling out to Olivia as he left. He got an answering reply, so he was confident that all was well.

Elliot arrived at the meeting place he and Kathy had designated the night before. It was a small cafe, but a quiet setting, making it ideal for a private conversation. Just as he reached the entrance, he heard someone call his name. Turning, he saw Kathy coming up the sidewalk toward him. He held the door for her, and they entered together. They selected a booth toward the back, where they wouldn't be disturbed by other customers.

After they had each placed an order for coffee and something to eat, they sat in an awkward silence. Kathy made the comment that Elliot was no longer wearing his sling, and he filled up a few moments telling her of his doctor's appointment the day before. That he was still under some restrictions in regard to lifting, but was now allowed to shower and move the arm freely. In turn, Elliot asked about the kids. It had been awhile since he had seen them, and he missed them desperately. Kathy encouraged him to come for a visit this coming weekend, maybe take them out for the day.

Once their plates were delivered, and they were again alone, Kathy got to the subject at hand – why she had asked to meet Elliot to begin with.

"I owe you an apology, Elliot. I should never have just left the separation papers in the box like that. It was cowardly of me."

"It's all right Kathy. After everything we discussed in the precinct that day, I really wasn't surprised by them."

Kathy was surprised by his response. His demeanor was calm, collected. She had expected him to be on guard, defensive even. Perhaps they could have a rational discussion after all. She just hoped his mood wouldn't change after he heard what she had to say next.

"I think I made a mistake in filing for the separation first."

Elliot stopped with a forkful of food midway to his mouth. He set it back down on his plate. What could she possibly mean? She'd given him no indication at all that she wanted him to move back home, so she couldn't be hinting at reconciliation. That must mean – oh. A feeling he couldn't quite describe overtook him. It was anger mixed with sadness, but there was something else too. Acceptance. This was what was right for everyone involved. Then, he realized he'd been quiet for too long, and Kathy was waiting for him to respond.

"You're talking about a divorce, aren't you?"

Her eyes filled with tears, and she nodded. She went on to explain that she felt it would be more difficult on the children if they took the longer route. By remaining separated for two years, then filing, the kids would constantly be hoping that mommy and daddy would get back together. Schemes would be hatched, plans would be made. Or, even worse, they would try and pit one parent against the other in some type of war in order to get their way. If they opted for the slightly more costly quicker divorce, it would be finalized shortly after the papers were filed.

She went on to say that she wouldn't be battling him in any way, shape, or form regarding custody. While the kids would likely remain with her most of the time, he could see them any time he liked. It wouldn't be regulated to just weekends and holidays. Once he was settled in an apartment of his own, they could even discuss trading off every other week.

Elliot nodded, agreeing to everything she had said. He reached for her hand across the table. By now, their food had been forgotten and grown cold. Neither of them cared. He couldn't believe they had sat here and so calmly discussed the dissolution of their marriage. There was no fighting, no name calling. None of the tension that had been haunting them for the past several months, years even. Just peace.

Continuing the discussion further, they agreed to set up another meeting at the lawyers office the following week. Now that the decision had been made, both of them were wanting to get the ball rolling as soon as possible. This weekend, they would sit down with the children and tell them together.

Not long after that decision, they had finished talking about everything they needed to discuss. Elliot paid for their bill, and they left the cafe together. Once back on the sidewalk, Kathy promised to keep in touch regarding the arrangements they had made. Elliot thanked her, and said he would call later that evening to talk with the kids. They embraced, then went their separate ways.

* * *

Elliot got back to Olivia's apartment, and let himself in the door. He found her on the sofa, reading a book. Or, at the very least, she was pretending to read. He couldn't help but notice the way she startled at his appearance, and the fact that she was turning pages without really seeing what was on them.

Once he joined her in the living room, he was filled with regret. He'd meant to bring back something for her from the cafe. The conversation between he and Kathy had taken such a serious and emotional turn, he'd completely forgotten. Before he could even apologize or explain, Olivia was questioning him about how his morning went.

Having gotten over the shock of what had transpired at breakfast, Elliot found he could even joke about it a little. He figured if he presented the news in a manner that wasn't somber or upsetting, then Olivia would be less likely to be upset. Given their recent conversations, the last thing he wanted was for her to blame herself for his impending divorce.

"Breakfast was fine, Liv. Kathy and I got to talk about a lot of things. In fact, she told me she doesn't want the separation anymore."

A smile broke out across Olivia's features, and she hurried to offer her support.

"That's great El! When do you move back home? I can help you -"

Elliot held a hand to her mouth, silencing her. Looking at his face, Olivia realized that he wasn't smiling. There was something else going on. She remained quiet, waiting to hear the rest. Deep in the pit of her stomach, dread began to creep in.

"Kathy told me that she doesn't want a lengthy separation. Instead, she wants a divorce."

Despite the fact that he'd told himself he'd made peace with their decision, Elliot's voice cracked on the last statement. Olivia's heart broke for him, and before she could stop herself, she reached out to give him a hug. Guilt and blame overtook the feeling of dread in her stomach, and began to consume her.

Elliot felt Olivia's arms close around him, and for a few precious moments, he let himself be held by his partner. Then, he felt the tremor in her body, and sensed what was going through her mind. Not letting go of their embrace, he turned his head to whisper in her ear.

"This is not on you, Olivia. Kathy and I were having problems long before what happened with Rickett."

He felt her nod against him, and while he wanted to believe she'd heard and trusted what he said, he knew better. It would take more words of reassurance than that. Knowing now wasn't the time for such a conversation, he opted instead to try and make her laugh.

"You know what this means, don't you?"

He felt her pull back then, so he loosened his hold. She looked into his eyes questioningly, trying to figure out what he could possibly mean.

"You're stuck with me as a squatter for a little bit longer."

Olivia couldn't help herself. She did laugh then. The fact that Elliot was referring to himself as a 'squatter' was just too much. He'd done so much for her in just the few days he was here. She'd meant what she had said when she told him he could stay as long as necessary.

Then, something else unexpected happened. Elliot invited her to come with him the following day when he went apartment hunting. It wasn't something he wanted to do alone, plus, he valued her opinion and input. Olivia agreed, but under one condition – that he let her buy him lunch while they were out.

"You drive a hard bargain, Benson."

The following morning came quickly. They had woken up together for the third morning in a row, having shared her bed again. Like the first time, this was at Olivia's request. She felt a small degree of shame for asking, but all she knew was the nightmares were kept at bay when Elliot was beside her. At some point, she'd have to try sleeping on her own again, but she just wasn't ready quite yet.

They left Olivia's and made their way to the first listing Elliot had circled. It was a few blocks from where she lived, and the apartment was on the top floor of an old brownstone.

Things were immediately off to an awkward start when the super assumed that Elliot and Olivia were married. Elliot quickly clarified the situation, stating that he would be living in the apartment alone, with his children coming to stay at regular intervals. The elderly super immediately scowled upon hearing the news that children would be present.

Elliot was polite for the rest of the tour, but as soon as he and Olivia left, he immediately scratched that one off his list. He refused to stay anywhere where his children weren't welcome. It didn't matter how nice of a place, or how reasonable the rent. Family came first.

The next few places Elliot looked at were met with much the same reaction. Everyone was fine with a prospective couple coming in, not so much with the idea of a divorced father with joint custody.

Eventually, Elliot was frustrated, and Olivia was tired. They decided to take a break and get something to eat. Heading into a nearby deli, they placed their orders at the counter and took a seat.

"So, what's our game plan for round two?"

Olivia questioned him while they were waiting for their food to arrive. He couldn't hide his smirk at the way she had phrased it. It certainly felt like they had spent the morning going into battle. Maybe they just needed a new game plan.

"For one thing, the next person who asks me if you're my wife, I think I'm just going to say 'yes'."

Olivia choked on her iced tea when she heard Elliot's comment. Yes, it was true that nearly everyone they had met today had asked if they were married, but had it really bothered him that much? Then she looked down and noticed he was still wearing his wedding ring. Of course, he and Kathy had only discussed divorce the day before. It was too soon to expect him to have removed it already.

Elliot followed her line of vision, and saw that she was focused on his left hand. It dawned on him then what she was thinking. Also, why the people they had met today had thought what they had. Though it left him feeling naked in a way, he tugged at the ring on his finger until it was removed, then tucked it in his jeans pocket.

"You didn't need to do that, El"

Olivia had spoken softly, but he had still heard her regardless.

"Yeah, Liv, I did. Not just because of what happened today. But things really are over between Kathy and I. The sooner I accept that, the better."

She reached for his hand then, and squeezed it. They separated when their food was brought to the table and placed in front of them. At that point, he became preoccupied with swapping halves of their sandwiches. Olivia couldn't hide her smile then. Instead of thinking back to the day before she was taken, when he had done the same thing, all she thought about were happier times between her and Elliot. They were getting back to their normal selves.

After lunch, it was back to looking at more apartments. Though it pained her to admit it, Olivia asked if they could take a taxi to get from place to place. The long morning of walking had taken its toll on her. Elliot offered to call it a day altogether, but she wouldn't hear of it. They moved on to the next location.

Sadly, the afternoon was pretty much as non-productive as their morning had been. Defeated, they headed back to Olivia's around three. As they were standing in the lobby waiting for the elevator, she noticed something on the bulletin board.

"El, look at this!"

_Sublet – three bedroom apartment_

Below the headline, were some basic details, along with a contact number. Using a piece of paper and pen that Olivia had passed to him, Elliot quickly wrote it down. It was odd to find information for a sublet in the actual building itself, but he supposed they had posted it for visitors to see. Or for word of mouth to get around. Either way, he planned to make a call as soon as he got upstairs.

As luck would have it, the tenant was home, and willing to schedule a viewing. Elliot and Olivia hurried over to the apartment, which was only two floors above hers. They were met by a woman who looked to be close to their age.

"Please, come in."

After introductions were made, she gave them a basic tour. She recognized Olivia by her face, but had never met her in person before. For the first time that day, Elliot had met someone who didn't assume he and his partner were married. Also, judging by the toys that were scattered about the apartment, they wouldn't mind that he had kids.

Thirty minutes later, he was shaking on an agreement. He couldn't believe that in his first day of looking, he'd actually found something. Even better, it was in the same building as Olivia! They would be neighbors. The only bad thing was, the apartment wouldn't be available until the first of the month, which was still three weeks away.

He complained about this to Olivia as they made their way back to her apartment. She reminded him that he was welcome to stay at her place for as long as he needed to. Also, she joked that since they were going to be neighbors, carpooling would be a great option.

Her joke fell flat, and she realized it was because he hadn't heard her. Looking at him, she realized his mind was someplace else.

"El, what is it?"

He looked at her, and she could see the sadness in his eyes. She had a guess as to what had put it there, but she wanted him to tell her.

"I appreciate you letting me stay, Liv – really I do. But I don't think I can go that long without seeing my kids."

Her theory was correct. She didn't even hesitate in what she offered next. After everything Elliot was doing for her, this was finally something she could do for him.

"You don't have to wait, El. You can bring them here."

He looked at her, trying to figure out if she was serious. When he realized that she was, a dozen emotions played across his face. He embraced her then, unable to put his gratitude into words.

Olivia let herself be swept up into his hug, as she continued to explain.

"The older girls can share the guest room, and the twins can take my room."

His voice was serious as he asked her his next question.

"And what about us, Liv?"

"We've been sharing a bed in one form or another for the last three nights, El. I don't think it would hurt if we did so for a weekend so your kids could stay. We can share the sofa bed."

He enveloped her in another hug, holding her for endless moments. He followed the hug by pressing a kiss on her temple, right over her stitches, as he always did. Then he released her and excused himself from the room. He needed to go and make a phone call to his children. When he returned, he promised her that he would make dinner for them both, and they could spend the rest of the evening relaxing on the sofa.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: SVU and its characters belong to Dick Wolf. I own nothing.**

* * *

Friday arrived before Elliot was quite ready for it. While he was looking forward to spending some time with his children, he didn't want to have to tell them that he and Kathy were divorcing. After Olivia had offered to let his kids stay at her apartment for the weekend, he'd called to clear it with his soon to be ex-wife. She didn't hesitate in the slightest to grant her permission. Kathy knew Olivia, and trusted that her children would be safe. Plus, Elliot would be there at all times as well.

Elliot and Olivia also discussed things between themselves. Mainly, the sleeping arrangements. Initially, she had suggested that the older girls take the guest room and the twins take her room. After talking with Kathy, Elliot learned the twins had been arguing more often lately. So, Olivia came up with a new plan. She and Lizzie would share her bedroom, and Elliot and his son would take the fold out bed in the living room. Things could always be changed as necessary.

Elliot left Olivia's late morning on Friday. The kids only had a half day of school today. The plan was for him to meet the family at the house for lunch. Afterwords, he and Kathy would sit the kids down to talk with them. They already knew he was staying with Olivia and that they were coming to spend the weekend, they just didn't know all the reasons why. For the most basic of purposes, Kathy had told her children that Olivia was hurt at work, and their father was staying with her until she was better.

As he drove to Queens, Elliot thought about what his kid's reactions would be to his current living situation. Maureen and Kathleen would likely be the most skeptical. The twins would just accept it at face value. All of his children had known Olivia for as long as they'd been partners. She never forgot their birthdays, and always had presents for them at Christmas. Though they never addressed her with a formal title, she was like an aunt or godmother. That was why, when she had been missing, he had told Kathy to protect them from hearing the news.

The drive went by more quickly than he had anticipated, and before he realized, he was pulling into the driveway. It gave him a strange feeling knowing he was here now only as a visitor. This was where he and Kathy had shared so many years together, it was where they had raised their family. His children were still growing up here. It pained him to realize he would no longer be a part of their daily lives. But then he reminded himself that what he and Kathy were doing was for the sake of the children, so they could grow up in a conflict free environment. They deserved that.

Elliot parked his jeep in front of the garage, then walked up to the front door. An odd feeling settled in the pit of his stomach as he raised his hand to knock. Somehow, it didn't feel right to use his key and let himself in. Instead of knocking, he pressed the doorbell and waited. He didn't have to wait long before Kathy opened the door.

"Elliot? Why didn't you just come in?"

She was surprised to see him ringing the doorbell to his own house, and it showed. Nevertheless, she stepped aside to let him in. He moved into the living room and looked around. Even though it had barely been two whole weeks since he last set foot here, it felt like a lifetime. So much had happened. He remembered standing in this very room while Kathy hurled accusations at him, as he looked through photos of his partner. The note that had accompanied them. That was the night that everything had gone so terribly wrong.

Elliot shook his head, trying to rid himself of the memories that were creeping in. He couldn't focus on that right now. Today was about his children. It was too quiet for them to be home just yet. Turning to Kathy, he asked her what time they would be home.

"I expect the bus to drop them off in about twenty minutes or so. I'm just finishing up with lunch. Would you like to help?"

Elliot agreed, and joined Kathy in the kitchen. They worked together chopping ingredients for a salad that would accompany the macaroni and cheese that was baking in the oven. As they prepped, he and Kathy talked.

"How long will you be staying with Olivia? Have you gone looking for a place of your own yet?"

Initially, Elliot bristled at her questioning. Then, he realized that she meant no ill will behind it. He realized that the reason Kathy was genuinely curious had to do with the children. While she had no problem with them staying at Olivia's place, it did make for cramped quarters. Once he had a place of his own, there would be more room.

He allowed himself to relax, then answered.

"I found an apartment yesterday, actually. On my first day of looking."

Kathy couldn't contain her surprise at his admission. It didn't matter where you lived, to find something on your first day of looking was a feat in itself. She was even more shocked to learn that the apartment he had sublet was not only in Manhattan, but in the same building where Olivia lived. A feeling she couldn't quite describe hit her directly in the heart. Still, for Elliot's sake, she tried to sound positive.

"That will be nice for you, to have someone you know close by. When do you move in?"

This was the hard part. He'd have to admit to Kathy that the new place wouldn't be available until after the first of the month. She had agreed to let the kids come and stay this weekend, but what about future visits? Would she be as accommodating? He hoped so.

"I can't move in until after the first."

Kathy nodded her head, only half hearing him. Then she startled as she absorbed the information.

"Wait a minute, Elliot – that's three weeks from now! Where are you going to live in the meantime?"

He didn't have to answer her. The look on his face said it for him. He would be staying at Olivia's. It made sense. Despite all her harsh comments and accusations at times when she was feeling jealous and insecure, Kathy didn't fault the other woman. If anything, she respected her. She certainly understood how much Olivia appreciated Elliot's presence right now. While she wasn't aware of all the details, she knew that Olivia had been through hell. She wouldn't wish that on anyone.

Realizing she had been quiet for too long, Kathy struggled for something to say. She told Elliot that she was glad he had a place where he was comfortable, and that Olivia was such a generous hostess. It certainly meant a lot to her that the woman was so welcoming when it came to the children.

The sound of footsteps interrupted their conversation. Soon, the back door flew open, and four children came pouring inside. Shoes were kicked off, and they all dropped their backpacks by the door as they made a mad dash to greet their father.

* * *

"DAD!"

Four voices echoed at once as Elliot was surrounded on all sides by each of his children. He didn't even care that they jarred his sore arm where he was wounded. That pain was nothing in comparison to how good it felt to hold his babies in his arms again. Yes, he knew they weren't 'babies' anymore, but he would always love them and do whatever it took to protect them.

After the group hug, he embraced each of them in turn. He found himself getting emotional, and had to choke back a few tears. Not because he was ashamed of them, but because he didn't want his kids to worry. As it was, he was certain that tears would be shed later, by everyone.

"Now that you've seen your father, why don't you go upstairs and change out of your uniforms?"

Kathy asked the question, but it was clear that it was more than just a suggestion. The kids gathered their backpacks, and shouldered them once again. As they made their way up the stairs, the twins argued which one of them could change the fastest to be back downstairs with their father. The sounds of 'are not' and 'are too' carried down to the kitchen.

"And it begins again"

Kathy sighed, rubbing her hand across her temple. Elliot understood now what she meant about the two not getting along. Perhaps it would be best to keep the sleeping arrangements separate this weekend after all.

Maureen and Kathleen were the first to return to the kitchen. They began their usual chores, one of them setting the table while the other poured drinks for everyone.

The next sounds they all heard were Dickie and Lizzie thundering down the stairs, still arguing. Apparently their little 'race' had been a tie, yet each was convinced that they had won. Eager for a resolution, they turned to their mother.

"Mom! I was here first, wasn't I? Tell Lizzie that I was!"

"No, Mom! You saw me first, didn't you?"

Kathy held up her hands for silence, determined to put an end to the whole argument.

"Enough. It doesn't matter which of you was first, we don't have races in the house."

Two sets of eyes looked to the floor, knowing they were in the wrong. When they were asked next if they had washed their hands, they answered in unison 'yes'.

Kathy then passed the salad bowl to Lizzie and the basket of bread to Dickie. They were instructed to carry the food to the table. She would be following with the main course. Elliot offered to carry it over for her, but she refused his help. She told him to go and have a seat. He sat down at the table with his family, and waited for Kathy to join them.

Setting the glass baking pan of macaroni and cheese in the middle of the table, Kathy began doling out portions. It was too hot to pass around. The family helped themselves to salad and bread. Soon, everyone was served and ready to eat. They joined hands and prayed together as a family before starting the meal.

While they ate, the children led the conversation. Dickie and Lizzie talked the most, and managed to keep the arguing to a minimum. Maureen and Kathleen were harder to coax information out of, but they did talk a little about their day. For the most part, it seemed as though they were preoccupied with something else.

Despite the fact that Elliot wanted the peaceful moments to last forever, he knew they couldn't. Soon, everyone was done eating, and the plates had been cleared. He and Kathy exchanged a look across the table, and she nodded. Before he could say anything, she spoke up first.

"I know you all probably want to go play or watch television, but first, I want us all to go into the living room together. Your father and I need to talk with you."

Everyone moved into the living room as their mother had suggested. The children all sat together on the sofa, Elliot and Kathy across from them on the loveseat. The two adults exchanged a look, unsure of how to begin. However, before they could find a way to break it to the kids as gently as possible, it was Kathleen who spoke up.

"You're getting a divorce, aren't you? That's the only reason why Dad was here today."

Elliot and Kathy were both shocked into silence at her brashness, and fumbled to come up with an reply. Unfortunately their silence was answer enough for Maureen, who began to cry. Kathleen looked smug, but shaken. She crossed her arms over her chest. The gesture was meant to look defiant, but was also a form of self protection.

The twins, however, were just confused. They took in what was going on around them. A few of their classmates had parents who were divorced, so they knew what that meant. They just never thought it would happen to them. But their dad was here today, that meant he was coming home, right? Looking back and forth between their parents, they waited for an answer. Without realizing it, they gripped each others hands tightly, all arguments between them forgotten.

"Kathleen, don't speak to your father like that."

Kathy was the first to find her voice, and she admonished her daughter gently. No matter what was going on, she wouldn't have any of the children disrespecting her or Elliot. But they couldn't delay any longer. It was truth time.

"You are right though, Katie. Your father and I are getting a divorce."

When she realized there would be no questions right away, she went on to explain as gently as she could. That she and Elliot still loved each of them very much, and that would never change. But she also was honest, and remarked how they had to have noticed how mom and dad were fighting a lot more lately.

This was when Elliot chimed in to help. He added that it didn't mean that he and Kathy didn't care about one another anymore, only that they saw things differently. That they had talked things over, and agreed that what was best was for the children to live in a house where arguments weren't happening daily.

Lizzie piped up then, her voice fearful.

"Is this our fault, mine and Dickie's? We'll stop arguing, I promise!"

Her brother added his agreement, nodding frantically. He wasn't crying the way his sisters were, but it was obvious that he was fighting it in the worst way.

Both Elliot and Kathy moved from their spots to embrace their two youngest. It wasn't long before Maureen and Kathleen were enveloped into the fold.

"This isn't anyone's fault. Sometimes people just can't stay together."

Elliot tried again to explain. Kathy, too added her own words. It took awhile, but eventually the children seemed to understand. They both knew it would take some time before they fully accepted the new arrangement, and adjustments would need to be made, but the hardest part was over.

Kathy then explained that they were going to spend the weekend with their father at Olivia's apartment. Maureen and the twins seemed very excited by this news, but Kathleen scowled. Like she had before when she spoke up about the divorce, bitterness was obvious in her voice.

"So you're living with Olivia now. Is _she_ the reason you and Mom are splitting up?"

Once again, Elliot and Kathy were shocked into temporary silence by their daughter's attitude. It was Maureen who stepped up and put her younger sister in her place.

"Katie, hush. You know Dad would never cheat on Mom. I told you what that was. He's staying with Olivia because of what happened to her."

Again, Elliot's jaw dropped. He looked sharply at Kathy, trying to figure out how Maureen could have possibly found anything out. Kathy shook her head in the negative. It hadn't come from her. Maureen saw what was going on and scoffed in disbelief at her father's reactions.

"Come on, Dad. We didn't go to visit grandma just for fun. We were pulled from school. It was obvious something was going on."

She went on to say that while nothing was in the paper during Olivia's disappearance, an article was printed when she'd been found. It was quite sensational and full of details. Elliot was relieved that Olivia had never seen a copy of that particular newspaper. She had enough to deal with as it was.

Dickie spoke up then, having been listening quietly. Olivia was a favorite of his, and if he'd heard correctly, his father was staying at her apartment because someone had hurt her.

"Someone hurt Olivia?"

It seemed that this might be the straw that broke the camel's back. Dickie's eyes welled with tears, and his lower lip trembled. Elliot explained in as simple a way as possible for his youngest children to understand. That a bad man had taken Olivia, and yes, he did hurt her. That she was doing okay now, but still needed some time off work to recover.

The twins went upstairs to go make get-well cards for Olivia, while Kathy joined them to help them pack for the weekend. Maureen and Kathleen went to their room to get their things together. Elliot got his duffel out of the trunk, and went to the bedroom he had shared so many years with Kathy. He needed to get some more things for himself, too.

* * *

Elliot and his kids got back to Olivia's a little after three o'clock. It was clear Kathleen had something smart to say when she saw that he had his own set of keys, but he silenced her with a look. Even though he was trying to be sympathetic to what his children were going through, he would not justify himself to his own daughter. He'd had those keys since the first year of their partnership. Olivia had given them to him not long after the Richard White case. He was allowed to use the key to the security door as freely as he liked to enter her building, but the key to her apartment was for emergencies only. Until now, that was how it always had been.

When they entered the apartment, Olivia was sitting on the sofa, reading. It was much like when he returned the other day. Except this time, Elliot noticed that she was much more successful in her efforts. It seemed as though her concentration was improving.

Olivia stood to greet everyone. Each of Elliot's children hugged her in turn, even Kathleen. Dickie and Lizzie presented her with the cards they had made for her, which she promptly displayed on her refrigerator for all to see. Then, Olivia spoke up, clearing up a few questions.

"I'm so glad you were all able to come and visit this weekend. While you're here, I want you to make yourselves at home."

She indicated the kitchen then, telling them they could help themselves to anything at anytime. Elliot grew puzzled at her statement, because last he checked, there wasn't anything in her kitchen for someone to help themselves to.

"Maureen and Kathleen, you two will be sharing the guest room. Lizzie, you will be with me in my room. Dickie, you'll be sharing the sofa bed with your father."

Maureen carried her bag into the guest room. She'd been at Olivia's apartment before, they all had. They were familiar with the layout. This was just the first time any of them, save for their father, would be staying overnight. Kathleen stayed behind, curious to see what would be said about the sleeping arrangements. A part of her was surprised that Olivia or her father hadn't suggested that they share a bed.

"Olivia?"

Dickie spoke up, his voice tentative. He almost looked scared at what he was about to say.

"What is it sweetie? You know you can tell me anything."

"Would it be all right if I shared a room with my sister? We got some bad news today, and I want to be there to protect her if she has bad dreams."

Olivia exchanged a glance with Elliot. At his slight nod, she understood immediately what had gone on at the Stabler household that afternoon. Giving the young boy in front of her a hug, she told him that whatever made him comfortable is what they would do. His next question was whether or not he and his sister would be on the sofa bed, or in her room. When she said they would be in her room, he gave a small cheer, then he and Lizzie raced into the room. For once, they weren't arguing.

"Still going to try and tell me you aren't sleeping with Olivia, Dad?"

Kathleen was standing near the hallway, tapping one foot. A scowl was on her face. She was so convinced that she was proven right about the real reason to her parent's divorce. Elliot went to her, and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Kathleen, you will not speak that way. Yes, it's true that Olivia and I will be sharing the pull-out sofa bed, but that doesn't mean we will be 'sleeping together'."

Even though he didn't feel like he should have to justify himself to his fourteen year old daughter, Elliot decided he would explain. She was going through a great deal right now, and not just at home. Being a teenager wasn't easy. Especially in this day and age. He saw proof of that every day at work.

"Olivia has a bunch of extra sheets and blankets. We will each have our own set. It will be just like we are lying next to one another in sleeping bags."

Doubt was still present on Kathleen's face, until she searched her father's eyes. She realized that he was telling her the truth. Plus, she remembered one of the times she was visiting Olivia and the woman was putting away laundry. Her linen closet was overflowing. It wasn't fair to blame her for what was going on with her family. After everything Maureen had said she'd been through, Olivia didn't deserve her anger, too.

"I'm sorry for being rude, Olivia."

"It's all right, honey."

Kathleen knew that Olivia's forgiveness was genuine, and that the issue would be forgotten. She was still feeling overwhelmed with many emotions, but knew that she'd have to find a way to process them all. Shouldering her bag, she carried into the guest room where Maureen had already disappeared.

With the children in their respective rooms for the weekend, Elliot moved toward Olivia. He then picked up on something that he hadn't noticed when he first arrived. She was holding herself gingerly, as though she were in a great deal of pain. Trying to figure out the cause, he looked around. When scanning the kitchen, his eyes fell on several bags sitting on the counter.

"Liv, you went shopping?"

He was torn between scolding her and thanking her. Elliot knew that she had done this just for him and his family. Looking through the bags, he found snack items that his kids would love. His next step was to open the fridge, and he found that full, too. So was the freezer. His gratitude was quickly taken over by concern. What damage had carrying all of those bags done to her ribs?

Olivia had watched the emotions playing out over Elliot's face, and knew what was coming next. She was in for a lecture. She knows had she not done something, he would have gone out and overdone things with stitches in his arm, so who is he to scold her? They were so alike. But she has a secret that he doesn't know yet.

"Relax, El. I had the groceries delivered."

His sigh of relief was audible. The mere thought of her trudging through the streets of Manhattan lugging heavy bags was unthinkable. Not that she wasn't capable, but so soon after her injuries, it was just too much. But how, then, was she hurting? He waited for her to explain.

"I was in such a rush to unpack everything, that I overdid it reaching into one of the taller cabinets."

Elliot understood then. This was why the rest of the items were still in their bags on the counter. She couldn't finish unpacking. At least she knew when to stop and wait for help. He went to move to the bags to do it himself, when she called out to stop him.

"No, El. You can't do it either."

What were they going to do, then? They couldn't very well leave groceries sitting in bags, the counters would be cluttered. Seeing the confused expression on his face, Olivia couldn't help but laugh.

"Did you forget that we currently have four children – your children, I might add – in the apartment? They can help unpack the stuff. After all, they're the ones who will be eating it."

Elliot agreed, and called for his kids. All four of them appeared in the kitchen, and immediately agreed to help. Though they didn't know Olivia's kitchen as well as their own, they had no problems asking where things went. Within fifteen minutes, everything was put away in its proper place.

* * *

Later that night, everyone was sitting together in Olivia's living room. They were all gathered around her coffee table. A board game sat on top, and Lizzie was currently taking her turn at play. Afterword, Olivia called for a break so she could refill her drink. While she was up, she asked if anyone wanted anything. All the kids declined, but Elliot offered to join her in the kitchen.

"Liv, are you all right?"

He asked her the question when they were alone, and out of ear shot of the kids. He'd noticed the look of pain that had crossed her face when she stood up. Elliot used the pretense of tidying up the pizza boxes that littered the kitchen to hide his concern for her. He knew how much Olivia hated it when he fussed over her.

"I'm fine, El. Just some aches and pains. I'll take a Tylenol."

Again, Elliot kept his mouth shut. He knew from personal experience that Tylenol did next to nothing for severe pain. Compared to what he was going through with his arm, Olivia had it much worse. Yet he understood why she was refusing stronger medications. He just wished she wouldn't be quite so stubborn. There had to be something she could take that would treat the pain, but wouldn't leave her feeling drugged. Maybe he could talk to her about it. He'd have to find a way to present it where it wouldn't seem like a personal attack. For now, though, he'd respect what she wanted.

"Let me get it for you."

Olivia kept her medications in a cabinet in the kitchen, high on a top shelf. He didn't want her to hurt herself reaching for it. He got the bottle down, and shook out two tablets into her palm. She took them with water, thanking him.

"Dad!, Olivia! Are we going to finish this game or not? It's my turn!"

Dickie's voice called to them from the living room. They exchanged a grin, and headed back in to the where the children were waiting. For the next hour, they continued playing the game. Dickie was ultimately the winner, figuring out who had committed the crime, with what weapon, and in what location.

Elliot put his arm around his son shoulders, and remarked to Olivia.

"Looks like someone may be following his father's footsteps."

In reality, Elliot didn't care what any of his children did for a living, so long as they were happy and healthy. He and Kathy had always encouraged them they could be whatever they wanted to be. Right now, though, Dickie was in a phase where he wanted to be 'just like Dad'. No matter what happened, Elliot would always be proud of his son – of all his kids.

Elliot pushed those thoughts aside before he could become too emotional. Looking at his watch, he saw that it was almost eight o'clock. The twins were normally in bed by nine, but could stay up a little later on weekends.

"All right, you two. Time for you to take your turns showering and get ready for bed. If Olivia says its okay, you can stay up a little later tonight and watch television in her room until nine-thirty."

Two expectant faces turned toward Olivia, eyes alight. Before they could even ask the question, she nodded her permission. They rushed to hug her, exclaiming their thanks. Then something shocking happened. Lizzie and Dickie managed to have a discussion about which of them would be first to use the shower without having a single argument.

After that was settled, Elliot turned to his two oldest. He knew they wouldn't want to hang out with the adults too much longer, as that might be viewed as 'uncool'. Another thought occurred to him, they quite possibly had homework.

"You two, you can use the bathroom after your brother and sister are done. I'm guessing you have some homework this weekend?"

Maureen nodded, but Kathleen only shrugged her shoulders. Elliot took this to mean a yes. He told them they should work on their assignments tonight, to get it out of the way. They were of course, more than welcome to stay out in the living room, but he would understand if they wanted to retreat to the guest room.

"I know there isn't a television in there for you two to watch, but I'm sure you brought your headphones along. I just want lights out by eleven, okay?"

Maureen looked confused. What was her dad talking about? Hadn't he been sleeping in the guest room since he started staying at Olivia's apartment?

"Dad, there's a TV in there. Why didn't you know that?"

Again, Kathleen's suspicions were aroused. She looked at her dad, wanting to know what was going on. Elliot turned to Olivia, who was suddenly very interested in her feet. Just what else had the woman done today while he was gone?

Elliot walked over to where his partner sat, and sank down next to her. Putting a hand on her shoulder, he asked her a question. His voice was full of wonder.

"Liv, what did you do?"

"You're going to need a television when you move into your new apartment El. Think of it as a housewarming gift. Same for these board games."

Elliot embraced Olivia then, thanking her. He wasn't alone. Dickie threw his arms around the woman, too. So did Maureen. Only Kathleen held back. Lizzie emerged from the bathroom and saw everyone together on the sofa, and ran over to join in on the group hug.

"Why are we all hugging Olivia? Is she sad?"

Her brother was the first to answer.

"No, Olivia bought Dad a TV for his new place. Which means she bought it for us, too! She said all those games that are here are for us, too!"

Lizzie wrapped her arms tighter around Olivia and thanked her. Dickie, though he was reluctant to let go, knew that it was his turn for the bathroom. He didn't want to lose the television time he and his sister had been granted. He hurried to go get ready for bed.

Soon, even Maureen and Kathleen were finished with their turns. The two were settled in the guest room. Olivia had offered them extra sheets and blankets if they didn't want to share, but they'd said they didn't mind. Currently, they were working on their homework.

Elliot's next stop was to check on the twins. It was nine-thirty on the dot, time for them to go to bed. He walked into Olivia's room, ready to tell them goodnight, and found them already asleep. They were each on their respective sides of the bed, huddled under their separate blankets. He shut off the television, and turned down the light to the lowest setting. Neither of the twins was scared of the dark, but this was their first time sleeping in Olivia's apartment. If they woke up for any reason during the night, he wanted them to be able to see their surroundings.

After making his rounds, Elliot made his way back out to the living room. There, he saw Olivia struggling with the cushions on the sofa. He hurried to help.

"Liv, you can't be doing this by yourself."

"Neither can you."

Damn it, he thought to himself. She had a point. What were they going to do? Then, he realized the best solution. He called for his oldest daughter, hoping she didn't have her headphones on. Maureen appeared a few moments later.

"What is it, Dad?"

"Do you think you could help Olivia and I pull out the sofa bed? With both of our injuries, neither of us is able to do it."

Maureen agreed to help, and within minutes, the bed was set up. The teen even went so far as to put the fitted sheet on the mattress so they wouldn't have to. Before she left again, she turned to Olivia.

"Liv, would it be alright if I took a couple bottles of water into the room for me and Katie?"

"Of course, sweetie. I already told you, you don't have to ask."

Maureen went into the kitchen and helped herself to the water for her and her sister. She paused by the sofa one final time before disappearing down the hallway once more.

"I should have said this sooner, Olivia, but thank you for letting us all stay here this weekend. Thank you for everything you're doing for my family."

Olivia had to swallow a few times before answering, she was getting emotional. Maureen was being completely open and honest, and it had touched her heart.

"You're welcome, honey. Sleep well."

"Goodnight, Olivia. Goodnight Dad."

Elliot bid his daughter goodnight, then helped Olivia with the final touches of getting their bed ready. All they really had to do now was put on the pillows, and the covers. True to what he had promised Kathleen earlier, they each had their own.

They lay in the bed, the apartment quiet save for a few muted sounds drifting out from the guest room. Elliot remembered that he had wanted to talk to Olivia about everything she had done. Maureen had already thanked her, but he had not. He didn't even know where to begin. Turning on his side to face his partner, he saw that she was already asleep. He sighed to himself, taking in her peaceful expression. For the first time today, her face was devoid of the pinched look that told him how much pain she was in.

Leaning toward her, he pressed a light kiss to her temple. Then he settled on his own pillow. What he had to say could wait until morning. His last thoughts before sleep claimed him were of how blessed he had felt to be with his children tonight.

* * *

Olivia awoke to the smell of fresh coffee. She opened her eyes and saw that she was alone in the bed. The apartment was quiet, something she hadn't expected to wake up to with four children staying there.

Getting up, she made her way into the kitchen where she found Elliot. He was at the counter, mixing something in a bowl. Hearing her footsteps approach, he turned to greet her.

"Morning Liv. Did I wake you?"

"You didn't. The smell of coffee did. And what a wonderful thing to wake up to."

He smiled then, as he knew she was being genuine with her answer. Elliot gestured toward the coffeepot, indicating that the brew was ready. Two mugs already sat beside it, waiting to be poured. He'd gotten them down earlier, so she wouldn't have to reach into the cabinet.

Olivia poured two mugs, then fixed them up the same way. She brought one over to where Elliot stood at the counter, then took hers over to the breakfast bar. Leaning against it, she watched him as he worked.

"What are you making?"

"Pancake batter. I was originally going to make waffles, but then I realized you don't have a waffle iron."

Olivia laughed then. He had a point. Her kitchen only had the basic essentials. Still, she had to ask him a question to satisfy her curiosity.

"You're lucky I have a griddle. Where did you find that, anyway?"

"In the cabinet under your sink. Some people actually store cleaning supplies under there, you know."

"Shut up, Elliot."

A beeping noise interrupted their banter. Olivia startled despite herself. Elliot chuckled. She really wasn't accustomed to the kitchen at all.

"That will be the oven preheating. It also makes a noise when the timer goes off when the baking process is complete. Are you going to jump then, too?"

Fed up with his teasing, yet still trying to hide her smile, Olivia grabbed a kitchen towel off the counter. She used it to smack Elliot as hard as she could on his good arm. For good measure, she hit him a second time, this time on the back of the head.

"I was going to offer to help, but for that kind of comment, I think you can just finish breakfast on your own."

Elliot agreed with her, having no problem whatsoever with her 'threat'. This morning's interactions with Olivia felt wonderful. It was almost as if they were back to where they were before. Despite everything else weighing on his heart and mind, it made him feel good.

Olivia took another drink of her coffee, draining it. Rather than pour herself another cup, as he had expected, she announced that she was going to take advantage of the fact that the bathroom was free. With four children, two of them teenage girls, staying in her apartment, she knew how rare that could be. She was going to grab her shower while she had the chance. Then, she realized something. All of her clothes were in the room where Elliot's two youngest were currently sleeping.

As though he were reading her mind, Elliot followed her train of thought. He knew something she didn't, though.

"Don't worry about it, Liv. The twins sleep like logs. You can go in and get your things and be back out, they'll never know."

She smiled at the fact that she and Elliot were on the same wavelength. Turning on her heel, she headed into her bedroom. Despite his proclamation, she still tried to be as quiet as possible. The two children sleeping on the bed didn't so much as stir.

When Olivia emerged from the bathroom fifteen minutes later, she was greeted by the smell of bacon. The odd thing was, she couldn't hear or see any frying. Was she imagining things? Going into the kitchen, she questioned Elliot about it.

"I'm baking it in the oven, Liv. It's less greasy that way, and it makes it very crispy."

Not sure what to say to that, Olivia could only nod. She supposed the old saying was right. You really did learn something new every day.

"Did you want some help with anything, El? I was only kidding before."

"I know you were Liv, but no, I don't need any help. I still plan on having the kids do their chores here."

He went on to explain that Maureen and Kathleen would set the table and get the drinks, while Dickie and Lizzie would set out the butter, syrup, and carry the food over.

"What can I do, then?"

Olivia sounded genuinely distressed that there wasn't anything for her to do to help out. Elliot tried his best to come up with a solution. Since he was at the stove, monitoring the griddle and flipping pancakes, he knew what it was she could do.

"Could you pour me another cup of coffee, please?"

Olivia did as he asked. As she was taking it over to him, the sound of doors opening and closing filled the apartment. Then the sound of banging. After that came yelling.

"No fair! I wanted to use the bathroom first!"

"Dickie! Hurry up! Other people have to go, too!"

"Dad! It's supposed to be my turn! Why do you only have one bathroom, Olivia?"

Elliot exchanged a glance with Olivia, ready to apologize for the morning chaos. What he saw when he looked at her face was that she was trying to hide a smile. This entire situation was amusing her. In fact, she seemed to be enjoying it. He then remembered that she had grown up as an only child, and had never experienced anything like this.

"Enough! Stop arguing. Dickie was first to the bathroom fair and square."

Elliot then recited the order of who would go next, earning groans. However, his decision was fair, based on the way the children had woken up. He told them as much.

"When you are all finished, come into the kitchen. Your chores from home still apply here."

There was still some light grumbling to that, but everyone did agree. With Olivia's help, Maureen found the plates and silverware. Kathleen found the glasses, and poured orange juice for herself and her siblings. She knew that her father and Olivia would stick with coffee.

Olivia sat down at the table and watched as Dickie and Lizzie carried over the food. She wondered where Elliot had found the disposable foil pans, then remembered she had ordered them yesterday. It had been a smart idea, after all.

* * *

Once everyone was seated, Olivia knew better than to reach for her fork. She had almost made that error with the pizza the night before. Elliot and his family prayed before they ate. While she didn't normally pray, she respected their tradition, and bowed her head while Elliot recited the prayer.

Olivia was more than pleasantly surprised to find out just how delicious the breakfast was. In all the years that she'd known her partner, not once had he ever mentioned that he could cook. Yes, it was true he'd offered to make her dinner since they'd both been staying at her apartment, but so far they'd just been ordering in. Now, though, she was curious to see just what he would make.

When the meal was over and everything was cleaned up, Elliot asked everyone to gather at the table. For all intents and purposes, he was holding an impromptu family meeting. He wanted opinions and ideas as to what the kids wanted to do today. Naturally, he got different replies.

"The zoo!"

This came from Lizzie, who loved animals. Her current career aspiration was to be a veterinarian.

"The movies!"

This was Dickie's idea. He loved the movies not so much for what he got to see, but because he was typically allowed to get both popcorn and candy. Anything where he was able to get junk food was a favorite activity.

"The mall!"

That was Kathleen's suggestion. Elliot saw through her easily. He knew what it meant if they went to the mall. She was likely to meet up with friends, and want to go off on her own way. He'd look like even more of a bad guy for having to say 'no'.

Maureen was silent. Elliot turned to his eldest, concerned. Didn't she want to do anything? Did she not know that her opinion counted, too? He was about to say something to her when she finally spoke up.

"That all sounds great, Dad. But can't we just stay here? I want to play more board games, maybe rent a DVD or something."

Now Elliot was even more concerned. It wasn't often that his eldest passed up a chance to go to shopping. Something was bothering her. Before he could say anything though, Olivia stepped in.

"Maureen, can I talk to you in the other room for a minute?"

The teen followed Olivia into the living room, and they sat on the sofa together. Maureen's eyes were downcast, as though she couldn't bear to look Olivia in the eye.

"What's bothering you, honey? Don't you want to go out and spend the day with your father?"

Maureen nodded. She felt so conflicted.

"I do. But Olivia, I know you can't do all of that stuff. If we just did a movie, you could go. The rest of it is too much for you!"

Olivia felt a tug pull at her heart. So that was the problem. Maureen was certainly a compassionate young woman. Enfolding her into a hug, she held the girl close.

"Sweetie, I wasn't planning on going out with you guys. I don't want to intrude. This day is for you, your brother, sisters, and your father."

"But Olivia, how else can we thank you for everything you're doing if we don't invite you along?"

Still holding on to Maureen's hands, Olivia made certain she was looking directly into her eyes.

"I told you this last night. I don't need you to thank me. But if you really want to, then the best way you can do that is by going out and having fun."

Maureen studied Olivia's face, and realized the older woman was telling her the truth. She felt some of the guilt she was feeling slip away. Wiping away a few stray tears, she went back into the kitchen to talk to her father.

"Dad, what if we were to do everyone's suggestion?"

Elliot raised his eyebrows in surprise, but nodded. He would listen to what his daughter had to say.

"We go to the zoo this morning, stay until early afternoon. Then we go to the mall that has the movie theater in it."

Elliot had to admit that what she had to say made a lot of sense. While every weekend couldn't be like this, it wouldn't hurt to do it this once. He agreed, and cheers sounded out around the table. He instructed the kids to go and get ready.

"Olivia? Are you sure you'll be all right here by yourself today?"

Olivia sighed. First Maureen, now Elliot. So many people were worried about her. She thought that such concern would make her feel annoyed, but it didn't.

"I'll be fine, El. Go be with your kids."

Elliot desperately wanted to ask her what her conversation with Maureen had been about. But he knew Olivia would keep his eldest daughter's confidence. The only way she would ever break it is if she felt it were something he truly needed to know. That reminded him of the fact that he still needed to talk to Olivia about everything she'd done for his family. Tomorrow night, he promised himself. He'd do it tonight, but after the day he was about to have, it would likely be him who would be the first to fall asleep.

The kids all convened in the living room as their father got ready to go. While they waited, Maureen helped Olivia by putting the sofa back to its original position. She also promised that she would help set up the bed for her again later tonight. Still concerned for the woman, Maureen asked her a question.

"Do you need us to bring you anything back, Liv?"

Before Olivia could give a reply, Kathleen answered her sister.

"For heavens sakes, Maureen. Olivia is a grown woman. She can take care of herself. Why are you asking her if she needs anything?"

Unfortunately for Kathleen, her father heard this comment as he was coming to join them in the living room.

"Kathleen. Your sister was just being polite. Stop it."

Rather than draw more attention to what had happened, knowing Olivia would hate it, Elliot let the matter drop. Later he would have a talk with Kathleen. He would also be sure to mention her behavior to Kathy. This is something they would have to watch together. Granted, they had dropped a bombshell on all the children yesterday, but that didn't give any of them the right to be so rude.

Turning to his partner, he asked her the same question that Maureen had asked her only a few moments before. He hoped she would take it more seriously coming from him.

"Liv, did you need anything? Anything at all?"

To his relief, she actually considered his request. Then she responded.

"Just call me when you're on your way back, so I know whether or not to eat dinner, or wait for you."

Elliot agreed, and said he would call. Then he followed his kids out the door. Olivia watched him go, then settled down on the sofa. She had mixed feelings about being alone right now, but she wasn't about to admit that to him. He deserved this day with his kids, and she wasn't going to take that away from him. Picking up the book she had begun reading the day before, she opened it and started up again where she had left off.

* * *

Olivia was dozing on the sofa when the ringing of her phone woke her. Looking at the display as she answered it, she saw that it was nearly five o'clock. She'd missed lunch today. Best not to mention that to Elliot.

"Hey El. Are you and the kids having fun?"

"Yeah, Liv. But we're all pretty close to crashing. Would it be all right with you if we brought back some Chinese for dinner, and watched our movies sitting around your living room?"

Olivia laughed softly, mostly to herself. She couldn't possibly think of a more perfect evening. The fact that Elliot thought he had to ask was amusing though.

"You know you don't need to ask, El. I have plenty of snacks here for a movie night. The movies themselves, not so much. As for Chinese, you know what I like."

They ended the call, and Olivia waited for Elliot and his kids to return. She thought about getting some of the snacks ready while she waited, but knew better. She actually hadn't needed to take anything today while Elliot was gone, and she wanted to keep it that way. Her first week of leave was almost up, only one more week to go. It was true she'd have to deal with two weeks of desk duty after that, but she would be back to work.

She got so lost in her thoughts, that she startled when she heard the sound of keys in the lock. Turning her head toward the door, she saw Maureen and Kathleen come through first. They were each carrying a bag of food. Dickie and Lizzie followed. The twins each had a DVD in their hands. Elliot brought up the rear, closing and locking the door behind them. He, too, was carrying a bag, but too Olivia's relief it seemed to be very light.

Everyone was trying to talk to Olivia at once, even Kathleen. It seemed she had temporarily forgotten her anger. The chorus of voices rose louder and louder, until she was unable to decipher one from another.

Elliot clapped his hands, calling for attention. Silence fell over the room, and all eyes turned to their father.

"Take it easy, everyone. Olivia isn't going anywhere. You can all tell her about the day while we eat dinner."

Olivia stood up, and tried head toward the table, but she was surrounded by Elliot's children. She took her seat, knowing Elliot would have something to say if she didn't. Finally, she was able to see what was in the bag he was carrying, and she loved his purchase. He revealed a package of paper plates. Considering their plans for the evening, it was a great idea.

With the exception of Elliot and Olivia, everyone grabbed their respective orders. Only the two adults doled out portions on each others plates so they could share. Unfortunately, this act did not go unnoticed by Kathleen, and her sour mood quickly returned.

"Are you going to feed her, too, Dad?"

The question was a triggering one for Olivia, as she remembered her time in the hospital when Fin actually did have to help her eat. But there was no way for Kathleen to have known that. Still, she couldn't help but feel a brief flicker of shame. Elliot however, had a different reaction entirely.

"I've had about enough with your attitude, Kathleen. Olivia has been kind enough to let all of us into her home this weekend, and you've done nothing but make snide comments and be rude to her."

Kathleen opened her mouth to speak, but Elliot wasn't finished. He didn't have to defend his actions to anyone, least of all his own children, but he would explain.

"Olivia and I have been sharing food since the first year we were partners. Since our first late night case where we ordered in, actually. It just became habit."

Kathleen could think of nothing to say to that. She knew she'd been unreasonable most of the weekend. She was just angry about her parent's divorce. Now, to see her father so completely comfortable with Olivia, everything seemed so mixed up. How could the others not see it, too?

Still, she knew her father had a point. Olivia didn't deserve her anger, or her attitude. From what little information she'd gotten from her sister, the woman had been through some tough times lately. Maybe Maureen had kept the newspaper article and would let her read it. She really wanted to know what had happened to Olivia, and didn't want the glossed down version her parents had given the twins.

"I'm sorry, Olivia."

The older woman not only accepted the apology, but also offered Kathleen some of her food to try. She explained that the best part of eating Chinese food was sharing it with others. Kathleen declined her offer, but did so with a smile.

Everyone settled down then, and began eating. Conversation returned to normal, with all of Elliot's children talking about what they had done that day. Olivia gave each and every one of them her undivided attention.

Before long, all the plates were clear, and the leftovers were put away. They would make for a quick lunch the following day before Elliot had to drive the children back home.

Elliot announced the next step was for everyone to take turns getting ready for bed. A chorus of moans and groans went up at his announcement, and he knew he had to clarify further.

"Relax, everyone. I'm not saying anyone has to go to bed just yet. I just thought we'd all be more comfortable sitting around watching movies in our pajamas."

Understanding now what their father meant, the kids were all excited for the new plan. Maureen and Kathleen began to raid the kitchen for snacks while the two younger Stablers took their turns getting ready. As she waited for her chance to use the bathroom, Lizzie approached Olivia and grabbed her hand.

"Are you going to join our pajama party, Olivia?"

Elliot had already invited her to participate in the fun earlier, but even if he hadn't, she knew there was no way she could turn the child down. The expectant look in her eyes was impossible to say no to.

"Yes, sweetie. I'll be watching the movies, too. If that's okay with you, that is."

Her answer was a hug from Lizzie, and a smile from Maureen. While Kathleen didn't really give a response, she didn't voice any displeasure, either. Instead, the girl politely asked Olivia what she would like to drink, as she had moved on from the cabinets to raid the fridge.

After asking for a bottle of water, Olivia went into her bedroom. She emerged a few moments later, having discarded her jeans and sweater for a more comfortable pair of drawstring pants and tee shirt.

She took a seat on the sofa and waited for everyone else to join her.

* * *

In time, everyone was dressed in their pajamas and ready for movie night to begin. Elliot and Olivia took their seats on the sofa, Maureen and Kathleen on the loveseat. The twins were content to lie on the floor, propped up on the pillows.

Thanks to the older girls, everyone had something to snack on, as well as something to drink nearby. The first movie began, and quiet fell through the apartment as all were drawn into the storyline. For the next ninety minutes, the only sounds came from the television screen.

When the movie ended, the twins were starting to doze off. They didn't let that stop them from asking to stay up later though. Elliot laughed gently at their request. The two could barely keep their eyes open as it was, and wanted to stay up longer? No way would they last another five minutes. He told them it was time for bed.

After a few moans and groans, they agreed. Hugging Olivia, then their father, they went into the room they'd been given. When Elliot went in to check on them a few minutes later, both of them were sound asleep. As he had the night before, he kept the bedside light on low, and shut the door.

While given the option to stay up with their father and Olivia, Maureen and Kathleen chose to retreat to the guest room. After saying goodnight to both adults, the teens disappeared behind their own door, leaving Elliot and Olivia alone in the living room.

"And then there were two."

Elliot remarked to the woman standing next to him with a smile. Surprisingly, he wasn't as tired as he'd expected to be. He was loving all the time with his children, but in truth, was glad for a few moments alone with Olivia. He hoped it would give him the chance to truly check in with her, and see how she was doing.

"Did you want to watch another movie with me Liv, or are you tired, too?"

As he asked the question, he reached out to put a hand on her shoulder. Maybe it was just his imagination, but she was looking a little weary tonight. He hoped the weekend hadn't been too much, too soon for her.

"Another movie sounds great, El. But first, I should change the bandage on your arm. I haven't done it since yesterday."

He had completely forgotten about it. Waking up before everyone else this morning, his main focus had been on making breakfast. When Olivia got up, he was just so happy to see her smiling and teasing him, that he hadn't remembered to ask. It was good that she had. The last thing he needed was for the wound to get infected by some fluke. He hated being stuck on medical leave just as much as Olivia did.

Elliot disappeared into the bathroom to grab the gauze and antibiotic ointment, bringing it into the living room. It was easier for Olivia to change the bandage while they were both sitting down. She didn't have to reach as much that way.

Olivia had just bared his injury to the open air and was cleaning it with antiseptic wipes when they heard a voice behind them, causing them both to freeze.

"Dad, Liv, I almost forgot to set up the bed for you before going in for the night, and - Oh Daddy!"

Both adults turned to find Maureen standing behind the sofa, her eyes locked on her father's wound. Her lower lip trembled slightly. Then she glanced back and forth between the pair, waiting for an explanation.

With Elliot unable to find his voice, it was Olivia who took the initiative. She realized it might not be her place, but she wouldn't let the young girl worry unnecessarily.

"Maureen. Come sit down, honey."

Maureen obeyed Olivia's instructions, and sat down between the two adults on the sofa. She knew she might not like what she was about to hear, but she hoped that they would be honest with her. Again, it was Olivia who spoke first.

"Your dad is going to be fine, Maureen. That wound you see is from an injury that happened a little over a week ago."

The teen nodded. Mom had mentioned that dad had been hurt, but she hadn't gone into a lot of detail. Then again, all four kids had been together at the time, so maybe she couldn't.

"What happened, Dad? Did the same man who hurt Olivia hurt you, too?"

Now it was Olivia's turn to freeze up. Maureen knew she'd been hurt? Of course she knew, Elliot had told her something about Kathy mentioning a work injury to the kids. But how much to Maureen know, and how did she possibly find out? The mere thought of the girl having any of those awful details inside her head made Olivia sick. It had happened to her, and she didn't even want the details inside her own head.

Elliot looked away from his daughter to exchange a brief glance with Olivia. What they were delving into here was dangerous territory. He wanted her permission for what he was about to reveal. Yes, he'd still respect her privacy, but Maureen's questions couldn't go ignored. His oldest daughter was sixteen, and not a baby.

Olivia drew in a shaky breath, meeting Elliot's gaze. She knew what he was asking of her. It frightened her, but what scared her more was the idea of Maureen having false information. If the teen was going to really know what happened, she deserved the truth. Plus she knew Elliot would keep the details brief. She nodded her consent.

Elliot reached out, wrapping one arm around Maureen's shoulders. With his other, he took Olivia's hand in his own. This way, he could effectively hold onto them both. With what they were about to discuss, there was no way he was about to let either of them go.

"Tell us what you know, Maureen, and we'll answer any questions you have."

Maureen looked between the faces of both adults, as though she was asking permission. When she saw each of them nod, she licked her lips and began to explain.

It had all started the Monday night Elliot had come home late. She'd heard he and Kathy arguing. Therefore, she knew the real reason they were sent to their grandmothers. Her father believed that a threat had been made on Olivia, and was trying to protect both her and his family. She had grown even more suspicious that something was up when they were pulled from school. All Kathy would say was that Dad was very busy on a case, and couldn't come home.

Then, on Saturday night, when they returned home, she'd overheard her mom and dad talking on the phone. She knew that he'd been in the hospital, as had Olivia. It was then that she'd stolen a peek at the newspaper, and seen the article about Olivia. She hadn't had the opportunity to read much of it before someone came into the room, but from what she could gather, something very bad had happened to her.

Elliot knew that what he and Kathy had explained to the twins wouldn't work on his oldest. This time, he simply couldn't just say 'a bad man hurt Olivia', and have it be accepted. Especially after learning everything his daughter already knew. But he also knew that he couldn't put all the details of what really happened into his child's head.

Again, Olivia saved him. Without letting go of his hand, she took hold of Maureen's in her other one. Then, she explained her story to the teenager in the best way possible.

"It was a man that your father and I have arrested before, Maureen. He broke out of jail. He followed us for awhile, and when we were apart one day last week investigating, he attacked me. Then he kidnapped me."

Olivia left out much of the daily horrors that she had to endure, but she did confess to Maureen that the man who took her was the reason she had a new shorter haircut.

"And Dad, that's when you were hurt, when you went to save Olivia, isn't it?"

Elliot could only nod, praying that his daughter wouldn't ask too many details about the rescue. There wasn't any way they could gloss over that, and he didn't want any of his children to know what had really happened to Olivia. That was something he hadn't even admitted to Kathy yet.

"I'm so proud of you two. You are both so brave. The people you help are so lucky to have you."

Olivia and Elliot exchanged a look at Maureen's declaration, and it was clear they were both emotional over what was said. They were both glad that the teen's questions were put to rest, without awakening too much anxiety and trauma on their parts.

Now that they were done talking, Maureen hugged Olivia, then her father. She apologized for being nosy, to which they assured her she had nothing to be sorry for. Then, all three of them stood, and Maureen helped set up the sofa bed. Then she retreated back to the guest room to join her sister.

* * *

After she finished bandaging his arm, Elliot and Olivia lay side by side on the bed, their movie forgotten. As he had during their conversation with Maureen, he still held on to her hand. He was afraid that what they had talked about would be triggering for her, and wanted to be there to show his support.

Olivia lay quietly, not sure what to say. She hadn't expected the night to take the turn that it had. Elliot asking her questions was something she was used to, his children were another matter. Then there was what Maureen had said about the newspaper article that was bothering her. Just what had it said?

"El?"

Her voice was soft, almost a whisper. But he heard her anyway. He was anticipating the questions she was going to ask, and dreaded having to give her answers. This wouldn't be an easy conversation.

"Why was there only something in the newspaper after I was found?"

Okay, so maybe not exactly what he had been expecting. Then again, this question wasn't much better. How could he tell her that the brass didn't view her disappearance as important enough? That they even wanted to declare her dead? It would likely break her heart.

"Liv."

She heard the somber tone in his voice, and her eyes flew up to his. Whatever he was about to say, she wasn't going to like it. She could already tell. They'd had a few conversations since her return, mostly about their actions toward each other. She knew whatever this was, it wasn't something he was keeping from her on purpose.

Olivia listened as Elliot explained what really happened on his side of things during her disappearance. Her feelings ran the gamut, ranging from anger to sadness. Anger for herself, that she could devote her entire life to working as a cop, and when she needed them most, the brass basically ignored her.

The sadness was for Elliot. She could feel his frustration, even his heartbreak. If the tables were turned, she would have done the exact same things that he had. Never given up. She knows a lot of that gratitude goes to the other members of the squad, too. Not to mention all the hard work Ryan and Reuben put in. She has a lot to be grateful for. But none of that would have been possible if not for Elliot's belief that she was still alive.

After their emotional conversation, they lay quietly. Even though his children were in the apartment, Olivia was craving a closer connection. She put her head on his shoulder, and wrapped an arm around his waist. A part of her was afraid everything they had talked about tonight would bring up nightmares, and she wanted her partner close by.

Elliot didn't protest the closeness. It was something he needed, too. Even though they hadn't told Maureen some of the more frightening details, the memories were still there. He was back in that yard again, on his hands and knees. Digging desperately at the dirt. The image that he kept trying so hard to shake was fresh in his mind once more.

Instead, he looked and saw his partner lying next to him, fighting off sleep.

Pressing a gentle kiss to her temple, he allowed his lips to caress the spot where her stitches still remained. Only a few more days, and the last outwardly visible reminder of her ordeal with Gordon would be removed. Yes, she may have a scar, but the stitches themselves would gone. He'd grown accustomed to her shorter hairstyle, and she wasn't favoring her ribs as much as she had been.

"Good night, Liv."

He whispered to her, but instead of a reply, a soft sigh was his only response. The woman next to him cuddled more into his shoulder, and he wrapped an arm around her. The only one of his children who would really question it should they see them would be Kathleen, and she tended to sleep the latest. Right now, he wasn't worried about it. The last thing he wanted was Olivia to think she was alone.

Holding on to her tightly, he allowed his body to relax. He pushed all the thoughts of emotional conversation out of his mind, and focused on the positive memories of the day. The fun he had with his children. It was sad they would have to go back home tomorrow, but he knew he'd get to see them again. Elliot gave in to the exhaustion that was overtaking him, and let himself drift off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I initially didn't intend on this story lasting this long, but I didn't want to stop it abruptly after Olivia's rescue. I realized I wanted to detail her recovery process and her return to work. As a result, Elliot's issues with his personal life worked their way into the mix.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: SVU and its characters belong to Dick Wolf. I own nothing.**

* * *

Elliot woke up early, as usual, on Sunday morning. Olivia was still sound asleep on his shoulder. It appeared she hadn't moved the entire night. He slipped out from underneath her, easing her back onto her pillows. The woman stirred slightly, but didn't wake. He was relieved. Like yesterday morning, he wanted to at least have the coffee prepared and breakfast started before she woke up.

Looking at his watch, Elliot saw it was just after seven. The kids would need to be up a little earlier than yesterday. Though he didn't want to drive them back to Queens and end their weekend early, he and Kathy had agreed they would all attend church as a family. They would be meeting her today for the noon Mass. For future visits, they could always adjust plans accordingly.

Heading to the kitchen, Elliot put on a pot of coffee to brew. He hoped the smell would entice his partner to join him soon. While he knew she needed as much sleep as possible, he had to admit he enjoyed her company while he cooked.

His next stop was the refrigerator. Searching the contents, he contemplated what to make. Realistically, he knew there would be no complaints if he were to make pancakes two days in a row. All of his children loved them, and even Olivia had seemed to enjoy them. However, Elliot had a taste for something different this morning.

The decision made, he pulled out the necessary ingredients and headed to the counter. Turning around, Elliot jumped and almost dropped what was in his hands. He hadn't expected to see Olivia standing there.

"Morning, El."

Olivia greeted him, giving him a sheepish smile. She knew she had startled him with her presence. It was just that she had woken up to the wonderful aroma of coffee brewing, and was craving a cup.

The truth of the matter was, she had woken when Elliot left the bed. It had taken her a couple of minutes to realize what exactly was different, but she was missing his presence. Instead of trying to figure out what that meant, she focused instead on the coffee. It was simpler that way.

"Morning, Liv."

Elliot knew better than to ask if he had woken her. She wouldn't answer honestly even if he had. Instead, he nodded toward the coffeepot with his head, indicating that the brew was ready.

Like she had the day before, Olivia poured two cups. She gave Elliot his, and took a seat at the breakfast bar to drink hers. Even though she already knew the answer to her next question, she asked anyway.

"Do you need any help, El?"

Elliot considered her request as he thought about all he had to do this morning. While he was initially going to refuse, he realized that there was something she could do, after all.

"Not right this second, Liv. However, once everything is closer to being finished, do you think you could make the toast?"

Olivia agreed, then left Elliot alone for a few minutes. Like yesterday, she was going to take advantage of the quiet time to get ready for the day.

She returned to the kitchen just as Elliot was flipping a tray of bacon and putting it back in the oven. Olivia helped herself to a second cup of coffee and refreshed Elliot's as well. Then she got to work making the toast.

Olivia opted to use her toaster oven for the job, instead of her two slice toaster. She needed a new one anyway, as the appliance often tended to be unpredictable. When the first batch was done, she buttered it while waiting for the second. Soon, the toast was ready.

By now, Elliot had finished cooking the bacon, and put the toast on the top of the stove to keep warm. The scrambled eggs were done, and cheese was now melting over the top. He told Olivia to cover her ears, and she did as she was told, a puzzled expression on her face.

"BREAKFAST"

Even though her ears were covered, Olivia could hear Elliot's yell. It was clear the kids had as well, and that they hadn't all been sleeping still. Much like the day before, a bathroom battle ensued. After the fighting, all four children were gathered in her dining area.

Within minutes, the table was set, drinks were poured, and before long, all six of them were seated. Elliot said the blessing, and everyone dug in to the meal he had prepared.

While everyone ate, Elliot went over the plan for the day. After breakfast, the kids were to pack up their things. In order to be back in Queens in time to meet Kathy, they needed to leave Olivia's by ten-thirty.

To his surprise, there were quite a few complaints. Elliot had thought for certain the kids would be excited to get back home, back to their mother.

"Will Olivia be coming with us?"

This question had come from Dickie, but all eyes were on their father, awaiting the answer. The child had even put down his fork for a few minutes, so he must have been serious. He loved to eat.

Elliot fumbled with what to say, but like she had yesterday, Olivia came to the rescue.

"No, honey. You'll be going to church with your parents and sisters. I'm going to stay here."

To Elliot and Olivia's mutual relief, he seemed to accept her answer without any further explanation. He returned to his breakfast, eating just as happily as he had before.

When they were done eating, Maureen and Kathleen cleared the table, and put everything in the dishwasher. Olivia thanked the girls for their help. Elliot told her that when the cycle was done, to wait for him before putting things away. He didn't want her reaching into the taller cabinets.

Within an hour, everyone was packed and ready to go. All the kids, even Kathleen, gave Olivia hugs and thanked her for letting them stay the weekend. She told them they were welcome anytime, and that she hoped to see them again soon.

Elliot ushered his kids out the door, and got everything loaded in his jeep. If traffic cooperated, they would make it with plenty of time to meet Kathy. He'd also need to speak to her after services about when to get the rest of his things out of the house. For now, though, he just concentrated on the drive as he turned in the direction of of Queens.

* * *

After Mass was over, Elliot drove the kids back to the house. They all took their bags inside, and went upstairs to their rooms. It was clear they were giving their parents some time alone. What they hoped to achieve by that, no one knew.

"How did the weekend go?"

Kathy asked Elliot the question, her curiosity getting the better of her. She'd been tempted to call the kids on Saturday night, but had held off on doing so. The last thing she wanted was to interfere on Elliot's time with the kids.

"We had a good time, even if it went by faster than I thought it would."

It pained Elliot to admit that. Never before had two days gone by so quickly in his entire life. He hoped Kathy would hold true to her word in considering longer visits in the future. However, he also knew there was something he would have to tell her, before Kathleen got to her first.

"Kathy, about this weekend, there is something we need to talk about."

Judging by the tone in his voice, Kathy knew it was serious. She suggested they sit down. Then she listened as Elliot explained Kathleen's behavior at various occasions throughout the weekend. Elliot managed to be diplomatic throughout it all, never once casting blame on his daughter. He just mentioned it was something they would need to keep an eye on.

"She had a problem with your sleeping arrangements? You and Olivia shared a bed, with the kids there?"

Elliot heard the tone in Kathy's voice. There was anger mixed with heartbreak. It was clear she needed reassurance, too.

"Kath, it's not what you're thinking. Yes, Olivia and I shared the pull-out bed in the living room. Only because Dickie wanted to share with Lizzie."

Kathy exhaled a shaky breath as Elliot continued to explain. She realized that it hadn't been the initial plan for them to share, and she was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt.

"Like I told Kathleen, although we were sleeping next to each other, we each had our own blankets and sheets."

Kathy opened her mouth to speak then, but realized that Elliot wasn't finished. There was still something else he needed to say.

"It's not the first time we've shared the bed. It's happened a couple times – only since she was rescued. She's been having terrible nightmares."

Any anger Kathy might have felt instantly evaporated. Elliot wasn't sharing a bed with Olivia for romantic purposes. He was doing it because it was part of his protective nature. Granted, she still believed he had feelings for the other woman, but it seemed neither of the two was aware of it yet.

Since they were alone, Kathy decided this might be the opportunity to press Elliot further as to what had really happened with Olivia. What had caused him to be injured, and how badly had he really been hurt? Was she taking care of him, too? There were so many questions she needed answered.

"Elliot? What really happened to you? To Olivia?"

At his silence, she hurried to clarify her questioning.

"I understand if you don't want to tell me, I respect her privacy, but -"

Elliot held up his hand, silencing her mid-sentence.

"Kath, it's okay. I'll explain anything you want to know. I should have told you sooner. Plus, Olivia gave me permission to tell her side of the story."

Kathy sat in silence as Elliot relayed the tale to her. He began with what happened in the warehouse, just after her phone call to him. Kathy couldn't believe that whoever this "Gordon Rickett" man was, that he was bold enough to kidnap a police detective in broad daylight.

With the case closed, and Gordon dead, Elliot was free to relay more details than normal. He told Kathy of how he and Olivia fought, and went their separate ways. That he heard a gunshot, and raced frantically to where he knew his partner had been. How all he found were her belongings and traces of blood.

"Elliot, that's terrible. I'm so sorry."

Kathy sympathized, squeezing his hand in a show of support. She then grew quiet, allowing him to continue.

Elliot went on with his story, and told Kathy how they ultimately discovered who it was that had taken Olivia. In halting sentences, he told her about the package with the hair, the phone call, and the house with the blood.

"Do you realize this is the most you've ever told me about one of your cases, Elliot?"

He looked up sharply, then. His breath was caught in his throat. There was nothing he could say to that. She was right. In all the years that they'd been married, he never talked about work to her. In his mind, he justified it that he was protecting her, but in reality, he just couldn't let her in to that part of his life. Why was he only seeing that now?

"I'm sorry, Kath."

Those two simple words encompassed so very much. Still, Kathy understood their meaning. Squeezing his hand again, she tried to soothe him. He wasn't the only one at fault. They had simply grown apart.

"It's okay, Elliot. Keep going. You obviously found Olivia, because you saved her."

Elliot shook his head as the memories swarmed him once more. Not the memory of being shot, that didn't matter. That part was a blur. What haunted him was knowing that Olivia was beneath all that dirt.

When he spoke again, his voice was barely a whisper.

"He buried her alive, Kath."

A gasp followed his admission, and Kathy let go of Elliot's hand momentarily. Both of her hands covered her mouth in an attempt to mask her shock. Tears pricked at her eyes. _Buried alive?_ She couldn't even begin to imagine the horror that Olivia had endured. That the woman was recovering so well only spoke to her strength and character.

Elliot finished his tale, leaving nothing out. He even admitted to Kathy that he'd thought Olivia was dead, and of the grief that had nearly crushed him.

After hearing the entire story, from start to finish, Kathy fully understood why the two had been sharing a bed. It wasn't about sex at all. It was about comfort and closeness. She didn't fault either of them for seeking that.

"Elliot, stay with Olivia as long as you need to."

Elliot looked at Kathy, perplexed. She was the one who was so suspicious about his motives when he first started staying at Olivia's, and now she was encouraging it? What was going on?

"It's obvious the two of you are helping one another heal. You need each other."

Elliot nodded his acceptance. They held hands for a few minutes longer before releasing one another, both feeling a new sense of peace. Then, Elliot remembered something else that he needed to share.

"There's more, Kath."

The woman's expression showed her anxiety, which only grew as he told her what Maureen knew. The anxiety quickly changed to relief as he explained that he and Olivia talked with the young woman, and alleviated her fears. Still, she said she would keep an eye on their oldest.

As a final point of discussion, before Elliot left, they talked about their upcoming meeting with at the lawyers office. Both of them were on board with seeking out the quicker divorce. They also both agreed that for the time being, having the children live with Kathy was the best choice. Until Elliot found a more permanent residence, switching off every other week would be too hard. There was no guarantee how long he'd be able to keep the sublet. Still, Kathy insisted she wouldn't prohibit him from seeing the children any time he wanted. Also, if they needed to visit him again while he was staying at Olivia's, she would have no problem granting her permission.

Elliot and Kathy said goodbye to one another, then Elliot called upstairs to his kids. They all came downstairs to say goodbye to their dad, thanking him for a great weekend. After hugging each of them in turn, he saw himself out the door, and got in his jeep. It was time to make the drive back to Manhattan, and back to Olivia.

* * *

Elliot let himself into Olivia's apartment, and something didn't seem quite right. It was cleaner than when he'd left it this morning. The sofa bed was put away, for one. He'd forgotten to ask Maureen to do it before they left.

Walking around further, he glanced into both bedrooms. The beds were stripped bare, not a sheet to be seen. Elliot found anger and worry creeping up inside of him. This was too much work for Olivia to be doing right now. She couldn't handle it, and was going to overdo it.

Speaking of which, where _was_ Olivia? The apartment wasn't that big, he should have found her by now.

Even though Elliot knew there had to be a logical reason for her absence, panic set in. He raced to the kitchen, to check and see if she had left a note. There was nothing anywhere. Not on the fridge, not on the counter. This couldn't be happening again.

Trying to calm his breathing, Elliot reached for his cell phone. He was puzzled to see that it was off. Then he remembered – he'd turned it off for Mass. He must have forgotten to turn it back on. Powering up the device, he waited. Sure enough, there was a missed text message from Olivia. He quickly clicked on it to read it.

_Casey stopped by the apartment. I took her up on the offer to help out with laundry. Don't worry, I'm not overdoing things. We're going out for lunch, will be back in a bit._

After reading her words, Elliot was breathing a lot easier. He chastised himself for immediately jumping to the worst possible conclusion. Trying to calm down, he went to the closet were Olivia's washer and dryer were kept. They weren't like the ones he'd had at his family home, but they served her apartment well.

Using just his right arm, he switched the sheets over to the dryer. Then, knowing Olivia wouldn't mind, he threw in a load of his own clothes. Later, he'd offer to wash anything else she needed, too.

Back in the kitchen, he helped himself to a bottle of water. He checked the dishwasher, but saw it was already cleared. Casey must have helped out with that as well. Elliot wasn't worried, because he knew the woman wouldn't let Olivia do anything she wasn't supposed to.

He settled down on the sofa, and found a game on television to watch. He was yelling at a referee for throwing what he thought was an unnecessary flag when he heard the sound of keys in the door. Elliot lowered the volume and turned to greet the two women who were coming into the apartment.

"Hey Liv, Casey. How was lunch?"

Olivia answered the question first.

"It was great. It felt wonderful to get out of the apartment for a change. I didn't even realize that I had cabin fever."

Elliot was so caught up in her statement, that he missed what she said next. He felt badly that he had been so caught up in his own problems, that he hadn't thought of her needs. This week, they should try and get out more. Even if it was just to go on short walks or something. Anything that would get Olivia out in the fresh air.

"I'm sorry, Liv, did you say something?"

"Yeah, I asked if you got my text message."

Now, Elliot wondered, what should he do? Should he tell her the truth? Ultimately, he realized that would be best. However, he would leave out the moments of panic and fear. She didn't need to know about that.

"I got your message Liv. However, I didn't get it until I was back here. I'd completely forgotten that I'd turned off my cell for church."

Even though he hadn't said anything, Olivia read between the lines. She could imagine just what had gone through his mind when he returned and she wasn't here. She promised herself she would check in with him about it later. Best not to do it while Casey was here though. While she and her friend had talked some at lunch about what was going on between her and Elliot, she'd left out some of the more personal details.

"Liv, did you need any more help around the apartment?"

Elliot chimed in to answer Casey's question, saying he had switched the laundry loads. Olivia opened her mouth to admonish him for doing so, and he stopped her. He explained that he used only his good arm to complete the task. She relaxed then.

"If you could just help make the beds, Casey, that would be great. I'm sorry to be such a bother."

Casey shot Olivia a withering look.

"You are not a bother, Olivia Benson. You and I both know that you would do the same thing for me if our positions were reversed. I'm more than happy to help."

As soon as she finished speaking, the buzzer on the dryer sounded throughout the apartment. Casey retrieved the sheets, and made the beds in both Olivia's room and the guest room. She also folded the extras and put them away in the linen closet.

When she was finished, she made her excuses to leave. She gave Olivia a hug, and told her how much fun she had at lunch. Also, that once she was better, the two of them would have a 'girls night out' with plenty of wine involved. Olivia laughed at that, and ensured her friend that it was a promise. Casey hugged Olivia a second time, said goodbye to Elliot, then saw herself out.

"I'm glad you got out today, Liv. I'm sorry I haven't been more focused on that."

Olivia sat down next to Elliot on the sofa, and put her hand on his knee, squeezing gently.

"Elliot, stop. You've had more than your fair share of things to deal with. If I'd wanted you to take me out of here, I'd have said something."

He saw the sincerity in her eyes, and knew she was speaking the truth. What he didn't realize, however, was that his own expression gave away something else entirely.

"What's wrong, El? Talk to me."

She knew. He should have guessed she'd figure it out, from the moment he'd said he hadn't gotten her message right away. She was a detective, after all. After weighing all of his options, he decided to be completely honest.

"When I got back here, Liv, and saw that the dishes had been put away and the beds stripped, I'll admit, I was furious with you. I thought you'd done too much, and possibly risked hurting yourself."

Olivia said nothing, just sat there beside him. She kept her hand on his leg, somehow sensing he needed that contact in order to keep going with whatever it was he had to tell her.

"Then, I noticed that you weren't here. The places my mind went to, Liv-"

His voice cracked then, and he shook his head, unable to say anymore. He didn't need to finish. She could easily fill in the blanks.

"If I ever go anywhere without you again while you're staying here, I'll do more than just text. I'll leave a note, too."

Olivia's quiet promise resonated with Elliot. He felt relief fill him. She hadn't told him he was overreacting, or that he was being overprotective. Her gentle understanding was exactly what he needed. Maybe they really were changing, together. How this new dynamic would work when they were back in the field, he didn't know. He could only imagine it would make them better.

* * *

Sunday evening came before either of them was ready for it. Elliot offered to cook dinner, and Olivia accepted. Though he wanted to make something elaborate, to try and impress her, neither was in the mood for anything complicated. He boiled some water to make some pasta, and made a simple sauce. Olivia came into the kitchen to help, and she made the salad to accompany their meal.

Elliot had to admit to himself, as he had this morning, he enjoyed working side by side with Olivia. It had always been one thing to do so on the job, but to do so in other aspects was even better. It was amazing the way they worked together translated into other areas.

As they were sitting down to eat, Elliot poured them both a glass of iced tea. He remembered Casey's words to Olivia from earlier, and felt a pang of regret.

"I'm sorry, Liv. Wine would be perfect here, but I'm afraid we're both still stuck with tea."

"It's fine, El. I don't have the taste for wine right now anyway."

While they ate, Elliot asked her if she still wanted to see the movie they hadn't gotten around to watching the night before. He didn't have to return the DVDs until the following morning.

There was something else he wanted to ask her, and it couldn't wait. It went back to the thoughts he'd had while she was still out with Casey. Even though it made him nervous to ask, he knew he needed to. The worst that could happen was that she would say 'no'.

"Liv?"

"Yeah, El."

"Did you want to maybe get out of the apartment with me for a bit tomorrow? Maybe go for a walk or something?"

The smile she gave him was all the answer that he needed.

Conversation moved then to Olivia's upcoming doctor's appointment on Tuesday. She was scheduled to have the stitches removed, and get a more concrete return to work date. Though Elliot didn't want her to rush things, Olivia hoped the date would be sooner rather than later. Yes, she was nervous about going back to work, but she was also looking forward to getting back to her daily routine. The longer she stayed at home, the more she would think. The more she thought, the more control Gordon Rickett and Matthew Adams would continue to have over her life.

"Liv? Did you hear me?"

Olivia was rescued from her thoughts by Elliot's voice. She had been spiraling down a dangerous path, and he had pulled her back from the brink just in time.

"I'm sorry Elliot, no. What did you say?"

"I asked if you were done eating."

She nodded, indicating that she was, and allowed Elliot to clear her plate. He rinsed off their dinner dishes and stacked them in the sink. Now that it was just the two of them again, they wouldn't need to run the dishwasher after every meal. Every day or every other day would suit them just fine.

As they were walking into the living room, Elliot remembered they still had one final thing to switch to the dryer. Olivia had agreed to his help earlier, and allowed him to wash some of her clothes. He suspected that the sheets weren't the only thing Casey had helped Olivia wash, as the pile she gave him was fairly small, but he made no comment.

They both changed into comfortable clothes, and Elliot made some popcorn while he waited for Olivia. Then they settled on the sofa together. Elliot was surprised when Olivia leaned into him again, but he didn't let it show. He remembered that the position really helped alleviate pressure on her ribs, so he simply wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and helped her lean against him.

For the next two hours, they watched the movie play out on screen. There was one particular scene in the movie that made Olivia feel wistful, Elliot could tell. The main character was taking a bubble bath, and he could both feel and hear her sigh against him.

"What's wrong Liv?"

"Nothing."

Elliot had been married for nearly twenty years. He also had three daughters. Plus, Olivia had been his partner for about seven years now. He'd been around enough women to know when 'nothing' meant _something_.

The real question was, should he pursue the matter, or let it drop? Taking a chance, he opted to push the issue. The worst that could happen is that Olivia would get mad at him. That certainly wouldn't be a first.

"It's not nothing, Liv. What's wrong?"

He glanced down at her, and watched as she bit her lower lip. He could tell she was debating whether or not to tell him. Then her eyes closed, and she sighed again.

"I'm jealous of a character in a movie, okay?"

He didn't understand what she meant right away. Jealous? Olivia? That was impossible. As far as he knew, Olivia didn't have a jealous bone in her body. Then he thought about the few scenes that had just played out, and his brain finally made the connection.

"Oh. The bath?"

"Yeah."

Elliot was about to tell her that she didn't have any injures that would preclude her from taking a bath. It was good he stopped himself from saying anything, he realized, because he would have sounded like an idiot.

Her ribs. She couldn't lift herself in and out of the tub because of her ribs.

Who knows how much longer that would take to heal. Just when he thought he'd found a way to stop, he was cursing Gordon Rickett again. This time for taking away one of Olivia's few simple pleasures.

He tried to offer her a solution.

"If you really wanted a bath, Liv, maybe Casey could help."

"Just let it go, Elliot."

Wisely, Elliot let the subject drop. But that didn't mean that he stopped thinking about it. He was determined to try and find a way to make this happen for Olivia. She would get a bath. Complete with all the bubbles she wanted. It was something he could do for her to say 'thank you' for everything she'd done for him.

With a renewed energy, he turned his eyes back to the screen. He didn't even care what he'd missed. There was so many more important things to think about than paying attention to a stupid movie. Elliot just hoped Olivia didn't ask him any questions about the plot. Looking down at her, he noticed she was dozing lightly against his shoulder. No worries about that at all, he smiled to himself.

When the movie was done, both were tired and ready for bed. Olivia had woken up as the end credits were rolling, embarrassed to have dozed off on his shoulder. Instead of commenting on it, Elliot merely pretended that he had fallen asleep, too. She got up from the sofa, and started toward the bedroom.

Elliot said nothing about their sleeping arrangements, opting to leave the decision up to Olivia. Yes, it was true they'd been sharing a bed since last week, but that didn't mean she wanted the habit to continue.

Olivia's appeared in the doorway to her room as Elliot was turning off the lights and making sure everything was locked up.

"El, I hate to keep asking this, but will you stay in here again tonight?"

"Of course, Liv."

They were soon settled under their respective covers in her bed. Elliot went to turn the light to the low setting for the night, as he knew it was Olivia's preference, and she stopped him.

"Leave it off. Baby steps, right?"

"Right. Goodnight Liv."

"Goodnight El."

* * *

_Dark. It's so dark. I can't move. Dirt all around, with more piling up on top of me. Oh, God. Gordon is burying me alive. Wait. Is that a siren? Please, let them hurry. Let it be for me. I don't know how much longer I can hold on._

Olivia shot up out of bed with a strangled scream still on her lips. She couldn't see anything around her. She tried to move her hands, and she couldn't. Were they still tied together? Maybe it had all been a dream. She hadn't been rescued after all, and was still being held captive by Gordon. All she could do was wait for the moment when he really would kill her.

Her breathing increased, becoming more erratic. Despite the fact that she had promised herself she wouldn't cry, a few tears escaped and leaked down her cheeks. Was everything with Elliot a dream? What was real?

Olivia heard the rapid approach of footsteps, and held her breath. Then, the room was bathed in light as the lamp on her nightstand was turned on. Standing by the bed was Elliot, a concerned look on his face.

"Liv, are you all right?"

The relief she felt was so immense, but the fear she had felt still consumed her. She couldn't find her voice. And for some reason, she still couldn't move her hands. Panic began to well up inside her again.

"It's okay, Liv. Your hands are just caught in the sheet. Let me help."

Elliot's voice was soothing, and it reached her, even through her fear. She sensed when walked around the bed to kneel on the floor beside her.

"I just want to help you Liv. Is it all right if I touch you?"

His eyes searched hers, looking for permission. The last thing he wanted to do right now was frighten her further. He had no clue what had happened to her in the few minutes he'd stepped out of the room, but it was clear that she was terrified.

At her nod, he gently reached for hands, unwinding the sheet that was wrapped around them, and freed them. Rather then pull them in toward her chest, as he had expected, she clutched his hands desperately, holding on for dear life.

"Am I dreaming, Elliot? Are you really here?"

His heart clenched painfully. Whatever her nightmare was about, she wasn't sure of her reality right now. He could only imagine the places her mind had gone when she had woken up in the dark. Add to that the fact that her hands were restricted by the sheet, it would have only increased her panic.

"I'm really here Liv. So are you. You're safe."

After a few more shaky breaths, she released the grip she had on his hands. With her permission, he left the room again, but only long enough to get her a bottle of water and a cool cloth for her face. He returned as fast as he could.

First, he held the cloth to her face, and gently used it to cool her skin. She wasn't excessively sweaty from her nightmare, but her face was hot from her tears. After he finished wiping her face down, he pressed his lips to her forehead, another attempt on his part to soothe and ground her.

Then, he opened the water bottle and passed it to her. With shaking hands, she accepted it, and took a few sips. When she was done, she set it on her nightstand. Collapsing back against the pillows, she covered her eyes with one arm.

"I'm sorry, Elliot."

Elliot settled in the bed next to her, lying on his side. He kept a respectable distance away, but he would not let her punish herself for this. Taking her hand in his once again, he squeezed gently.

"Hey. Listen to me, Liv. You have nothing to be sorry for."

"I just had that nightmare, and when I woke up, it was dark and -"

Her voice cracked as a sob broke through.

"Shh. Liv. It's okay. You don't have to explain."

She nodded. It wasn't that she didn't want to tell Elliot about her dream, she did. But exhaustion was taking over fast. All she wanted to do right now was sleep.

"Can we leave the light on?"

"Of course we can."

Olivia started to turn on her side, but then thought better of it. The last thing she wanted to do right now was turn away from Elliot. What she wanted right now was to be close to him. Right or wrong, she needed that reassurance to know she wasn't alone.

Much like she had the night before, she rested her head on her partner's shoulder. He shifted underneath her, and she froze, afraid she had overstepped her boundaries. Olivia relaxed when she realized that Elliot was only moving his arm to wrap around her shoulders. He was pulling her closer, not pushing her away. She tried to push the terrible nightmare from her mind.

Elliot shifted again, and in doing so, Olivia's position against him did as well. Her head was now resting against his chest. It was similar to their position the night they had fallen asleep together on the sofa. Olivia tensed at first, but then relaxed. They weren't doing anything wrong.

Instead, she focused on her breathing. When she'd first woken up, she had to remind herself that she actually was able to breathe. Things were better now, but she wanted it to stay that way. She wished she had thought to have Elliot turn on the fan or something, so she'd have something to concentrate on. That was when she heard it.

It was the same sound she'd noticed when she first woke up on Elliot's chest the other morning. She just didn't remember it being so hypnotic. Beneath her ear, she could hear the thrum of his heart beating. The gentle cadence gradually synced with her breathing, and she drifted back to sleep.

Elliot however, was still wide awake. His hand would occasionally rub across Olivia's shoulders in a soothing gesture, trying to ensure she stayed calm, even in sleep. Though he wanted to know what it was she had dreamed about, he could imagine. He berated himself for not insisting they keep the light on, and wondered if she had turned it off a bit too soon on his account. Doesn't she know that he'd sleep with every light in the apartment blazing if that was what kept her feeling safe?

Eventually, Elliot was able to relax as well. He figured he'd been watching Olivia sleep for the better part of an hour. She hadn't had any more nightmares, and had been sleeping peacefully against his chest ever since. Though it was selfish on his part, he hoped she would continue to let him stay. If holding her while she slept kept the nightmares away, then he would hold her for as long as it took. Perhaps one day, he'd stop blaming himself.

* * *

Monday morning, Elliot was in the living room waiting for Olivia to wake. This was the latest she'd ever slept in since he'd been staying with her. Granted, it didn't surprise him. Her nightmare had taken a lot out of her. He was relieved she'd gotten back to sleep at all.

As he was on his way back from the kitchen with his second cup of coffee, his phone was ringing. He hurried to answer it before the noise could carry into the bedroom. Looking at the display, he saw that the caller was none other than Kathy.

"Hey Kath."

"Good morning, Elliot. I'm sorry to call so early."

He assured her it wasn't a problem, then asked what she needed. After they conversation the day before, he wasn't expecting to hear from her so soon. He didn't have to wait long to figure out the reason for her call.

"I got us an appointment at the lawyers office. We meet tomorrow morning to sign the divorce papers."

Elliot was so shocked that he nearly dropped the phone. Yes, he and Kathy had discussed expediting the divorce, but this was definitely a lot sooner than he had expected. Plus, tomorrow was Olivia's doctor's appointment. He'd wanted to be there for her.

"Kathy-"

"Don't tell me that tomorrow doesn't work for you. I know you aren't working right now."

Elliot sighed. He could tell Kathy was getting upset. The last thing he wanted to do was bring Olivia into the mix. That would only make things worse, no matter how understanding Kathy had been the day before.

"This isn't easy on either of us, Elliot. I didn't expect to get an appointment this soon. But maybe it's better this way. The longer we draw it out, the harder it will be."

Deep in his heart, Elliot knew she was right. Part of him wanted to argue with her, beg her for another chance. Then he would remember the fights and the accusations. Ever since they had agreed to divorce, they were actually civil with one another. He wanted to keep that. The last thing he wanted was an acrimonious relationship with the mother of his children.

"I'll be there, Kathy. What time is it?"

Luck wasn't on his side. The meeting at the lawyers office was the exact same time as Olivia's appointment. Granted, he wouldn't have just signed the papers and left Kathy behind in the dust, but he was hoping for a way to have done both. He knew Olivia would understand, he just wished his own conscience would.

Elliot ended the call with Kathy, after agreeing on when and where to meet the following morning. He'd no sooner set the phone on the coffee table when he heard a throat clearing softly behind him. Turning around, he saw Olivia standing there.

"Is everything okay, El?"

Not sure what to say to that, he nodded his head. Then, he realized she deserved a better answer than that.

"That was Kathy. We're meeting tomorrow at the lawyers office to sign the divorce papers."

Even though he thought he had convinced himself that he accepted the decision he and Kathy had come to, his voice still cracked. Olivia was by his side in an instant.

"El, I'm so sorry. If you hadn't been taking care of me -"

He wouldn't have this. He wouldn't have Olivia blaming herself. Although he knew from personal experience it was easier said than done. He still blamed himself that she had been taken in the first place.

"No, Liv. I told you, this is not on you. This is what is best for Kathy and I, it just took us awhile to see it."

Olivia wanted to say more, but opted to just let the matter drop. There was something else bothering Elliot, more than just the divorce. She needed to find out what that was. It took some gentle questioning, but she finally got the truth out of him.

"My meeting is at the same time as your appointment tomorrow, Liv. I wanted to be there for you."

Olivia tried to shrug off his concern. It wasn't as though this were a major appointment. She was just going to be getting her stitches out. Maybe a reassessment of her ribs. Not that she needed a doctor to tell her that they still hurt. She was so preoccupied in her thoughts that she almost missed what Elliot said to her next.

"Maybe Casey can go with you."

"No, El. Casey's in court all week. I'll call Fin."

As though she anticipated he would doubt her words, Olivia picked up her phone and dialed their coworker in front of him. The volume was loud enough that he could hear the other man talking. Fin was working tomorrow, but could spare a couple of hours to take Olivia to and from her appointment. The only way he'd have to leave is if he were called in on a case. He promised to pick her up at the apartment the following morning.

Shortly after, Olivia ended her call, and gave Elliot a look. He knew he should feel relieved that she wasn't going to the appointment alone, but still felt bad. Instead, he tried for a compromise.

"Will you still text me after, to let me know how things went?"

"Of course."

Olivia's answer was simple, and to the point. She knew this was not the time to tease her partner about anything. His concern was genuine. She also knew that he was beating himself up a lot that he couldn't be in two places at once. She didn't fault him for that in the slightest, of course Kathy and the kids came first. They were his family.

Trying to get back to normal, they quickly shrugged off the way their morning had begun. At Elliot's suggestion, after breakfast, they went for a walk together in the park. It had felt wonderful to Olivia to be outside. She had been worried that all the people would make her anxious, but as it was a weekday morning, it wasn't overly crowded.

Elliot was aware of her anxieties, but opted not to call her on it. What really set her off was when they were walking by a section of the park where some workers were doing some gardening. Reflexively, Olivia's fingers reached out, her fingers clutching desperately at the air. Wordlessly, he took her hand in his, and held fast to it. They kept holding hands even when they were out of the park and back on the city streets, heading back to Olivia's apartment.

"Do you need me to let go?"

Elliot asked the question softly, but Olivia still heard him. She didn't stop to think about her answer. If she thought about it, she'd question it too much.

"No."

Eventually, he did have to let go, so he could unlock the door to her building. When they got up to her apartment, a part of him was afraid she would retreat to her bedroom. Instead, she offered to make lunch. He accepted her offer. They spent the rest of the day enjoying each others company. While they didn't discuss what had happened between them, they didn't ignore it, either. That night, Olivia asked him to stay with her yet again. Elliot accepted. This time, he insisted that they keep the light on, and he hoped she would remain nightmare free.

* * *

Elliot had already left for his appointment with Kathy by the time Fin arrived to pick Olivia up. He called upstairs to let her know he was waiting, and she met him at the car. Knowing he was on duty, she wasn't surprised in the least that he was driving one of the sedans from the unit. Truth be told, it gave her a sense of normalcy to be riding in one of the cars again. It almost felt like she was back on the job. If things went well today, she would be soon enough.

Fin kept Olivia company in the waiting room, saving her from having to look through outdated magazines. Truth be told, she was nervous about this appointment, and was glad to have someone with her. It would be hard being here alone. Not that she was scared of the doctor, but just the places her mind would go.

"Olivia Benson?"

Olivia stood as her name was called. Fin promised her he would be waiting for her when she got back. A nurse led Olivia down a hallway. After recording her weight and taking her vital signs, she led her to an exam room. A tray was already set up with the necessary tools to remove her stitches.

"The doctor will be with you in a few minutes."

The door closed behind her, and Olivia was left alone with her thoughts. Even though she tried to remain calm, her heart was racing.

Taking a few deep breaths, she tried to center herself. There was nothing to be worried about. This was her own personal doctor, someone she trusted. She was getting better. He would give her clearance to go back to work, just like she wanted.

A knock at the door made her jump slightly, and it opened shortly after. In walked her doctor, and he carried her file in his hands.

"Good Morning, Detective Benson."

"Good Morning, Doctor."

After exchanging pleasantries, the Doctor pulled the rolling stool closer to where Olivia sat on the exam table and took a seat. Referring to her file, he explained that he had reviewed what had been sent to him by the hospital upstate.

"You've been through quite an ordeal recently, I see."

Keeping the details as brief as possible, Olivia explained what had happened to her. She knew whatever she told her doctor would remain confidential, but she just didn't like repeating her story.

"So, I'm here to get the stitches removed, and to see when I can return to work. I know it will be just desk duty to start, but I'm anxious to get back."

The doctor nodded. He was no stranger to the injuries Olivia had suffered on the job over the years, and knew she was always eager to get back to work. She was a dedicated detective. The fact that she was admitting to needing desk duty to start told him that her ribs must still be giving her a great deal of pain. He made a notation in her chart prior to conducting the physical exam.

"If you'll lift your shirt please, Detective."

Olivia did as she was asked, and tried not to tense up. The doctor tried to be as gentle as possible as he examined her. He could read in her face and tell by her breathing what caused her the most discomfort.

"Have you been taking anything for pain?"

"Just Tylenol."

"I'm going to write you a prescription."

Olivia opened her mouth to respond, and he held up his hand to stop her.

"Relax, Olivia. Even though its a prescription drug, it won't make you feel drowsy or sedated. It will just treat the pain."

Olivia did relax then. The doctor knew exactly where she was coming from, and why she didn't want to take certain medications. She would trust him. The Tylenol wasn't working anyway. He passed her the script, which she slipped into the back pocket of her jeans.

"Now, if you'll just lie back, we can work on getting those stitches out."

Olivia did as the doctor instructed. She swung her legs up onto the exam table and lay back, her head resting on the pillow. She felt a strange sensation as the stitches were all cut through with a pair of scissors, followed by an odd pinching as the thread was pulled out. Before she even realized it, the doctor was finished with his job.

"This cut has healed nicely, Olivia. I'm just going to put on a couple butterfly bandages, but don't worry when they fall off in a day or two."

Olivia nodded her understanding, then lay still while the bandages were applied. When he was finished, the doctor helped her sit up again, mindful of the soreness in her ribs.

"So, can I go back to work?"

The doctor laughed slightly and shook his head.

"You know I'd be the first to tell you that you should stay home and rest. But I've known you for years. If - and only if - you promise to stay on desk duty for another two to three weeks, you can go back."

Olivia smiled, and opened her mouth, ready to thank him. But he wasn't finished.

"However, if the pain increases, or you have any new problems, I want you to go back on leave. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Doctor."

They shook hands, and Olivia left the office. She met up with Fin in the waiting room. Though she didn't say anything to the man right away, she did give him a surreptitious thumbs up signal. He knew right away what she meant by it, and graced her with a smile.

Before driving Olivia back to her apartment, Fin stopped somewhere so they could have something to eat. While she was in with the Doctor, he'd called Munch. All was quiet at the precinct, so he could afford to be gone a little while longer.

They were sitting drinking their coffee and waiting for the food to arrive when Fin decided to question Olivia about her appointment.

"So, you got the all clear to come back to work?"

"Yes. Just desk duty for now, but we all knew that would be the case. I'll just be glad to be back at work."

Fin assured her that it wasn't just her. Everyone would be glad to have her back, too. Though Olivia hated to bother him further, she asked if he could drive her by the pharmacy on the way home, as she needed to get a prescription filled. The only answer she received at first was a withering look.

"You know it's no trouble, Liv. I'd do anything for you."

Soon, their meals were delivered, and they filled the time with eating rather than talking. When the check arrived, Olivia grabbed it before Fin even had a chance to reach for his wallet. Again, he gave her a look that would have intimidated most people, but didn't effect Olivia in the slightest.

"This is on me, Fin. Let me do this for you."

He couldn't think of an argument for her simple request, so he let it go. Olivia paid for their meal, then they got back in the sedan. After a quick stop at the pharmacy, they were on their way back to her apartment. She thanked Fin again for everything, and told him she would see him the following Monday. He gave her a hug, and waited until she was inside the building before getting back in the car and driving back to the precinct.

* * *

Elliot was driving back to Olivia's, trying to process all that had happened that morning. In six weeks, his and Kathy's divorce would be official. How could it be that all those years of marriage be so easily undone with just a few simple signatures? It didn't seem real.

True to her word, Kathy hadn't contested him on anything. While he would be paying her child support, she hadn't asked for any alimony for herself. They'd mutually agreed that she and the children would continue to live in the house.

For now, it was documented that Elliot would receive visitation every other weekend. However, Kathy had reiterated that she would not stop him from seeing the kids any time that he liked. Once he found a more permanent residence, they would revisit the idea of switching off every week.

Their lawyer had commended them on being so amicable. It was so rare for couples to agree on so many things, especially when it came to the children. The fact that they were both putting the children first showed just how much they were committed to staying civil throughout this entire process. Even though they would no longer be married, didn't mean they couldn't still get along.

Elliot tried to clear his head. It wasn't good to be distracted while driving. But it didn't help matters any that he'd been preoccupied all morning. Not only with the divorce issues, but with worry for Olivia. Ever since he'd left the lawyer's office, his cell phone had remained silent. He had been hoping for a message from his partner with an update as to how her appointment had gone.

Pulling into a gas station so he could refuel, Elliot took the opportunity to check his cell phone. There was nothing on the display. Angry and frustrated with himself, he remembered that he'd turned it off for the meeting. He simply had to get out of that habit, especially when he went back to work. His phone would need to be on at all times.

When the phone was powered back up, a text message was waiting for him. He clicked on it quickly so he could read it.

_Doctors appointment went great. Stitches are out, ribs are still healing. Can go back to work on Monday. See you when you get back._

Elliot sighed in relief upon reading her words. He was glad the stitches were out. Though, if he must admit, a part of him was going to miss kissing them. He wasn't sure if he had started the habit as a means to comfort Olivia or reassure himself, but it had become something he did several times a day. Without the stitches there, would she still accept the gesture?

He also thought about what she said about the ribs. He knew they wouldn't have been healed just yet. Not with the blows she had taken. She had been lucky enough that they were only bruised, not broken. Then, he remembered that he'd forgotten to talk to her about medication. He hopes that the doctor was able to convince her to take something, because the Tylenol hasn't been helping her at all.

She can go back to work on Monday. Even though she hadn't said anything, he knows she means on desk duty. When he sees his doctor tomorrow, he expects to be cleared for the same. Though his desk duty time won't be as long as Olivia's, he knows he won't be cleared for the field right away, either. At least they will be back to work together. It doesn't matter what capacity. He doesn't think he could bear going back to the precinct and not having her sit at the desk across from him.

Once he was back on the road again, he headed straight for Manhattan. He'd had an emotional morning, and all he wanted was to get back to Olivia. Though he wasn't sure how much he would open up to her about what happened, just her presence would be comforting. Maybe she'd even want to go for a walk again today. It was still early enough that the park wouldn't be too crowded.

Forty-five minutes later, he was pulling into a parking space outside Olivia's building. He used his keys to let himself inside, and took the elevator up to her floor. Letting himself into the apartment, he was met with a similar scene as Sunday.

The place was quiet, and when he called out there as no answer. He checked the kitchen first, and there was no note. Instead, he found a bag from the pharmacy on the breakfast bar. Though he desperately wanted to know what was inside, he respected Olivia's privacy. It would be up to her to tell him what the doctor had given her.

Elliot headed down the hall, and paused at the door to Olivia's room. He exhaled a sigh of relief when he saw that she was in her bed, sleeping. The appointment this morning must have worn her out. From where he stood, he could see the butterfly bandages that were placed on her brow where the stitches used to be.

He started to back out toward the living room when Olivia stirred. He hadn't made any noise, so she must have sensed his presence. She blinked a few times, then opened her eyes to look at him.

"El?"

"Sorry I woke you, Liv. Go back to sleep."

Rubbing her eyes and sitting up, Olivia shook her head. Instead she patted the space next to her on the bed, indicating he should come in and sit down. Though he still felt bad for waking her, he didn't hesitate to accept her invitation.

"How are you, Elliot?"

She'd asked the question before he'd even gotten the chance to inquire after her. It was as if she knew he would focus all his energy on her, rather than talk about himself. By asking him first, she was practically insisting that he open up. Granted, he knew she'd never force him to talk, but she wasn't letting him run away from it.

"I'm better than you think, Liv. I feel at peace with what happened today."

She rested her hand on top of his where it lay on the mattress, and her eyes searched his face. They knew each other so well, they could tell with a look when the other was being untruthful. When she found that he was being honest with her, she squeezed his hand slightly, indicating that he should continue.

"Kathy isn't going to stop me from seeing the kids, that's one thing she's been adamant about throughout this whole thing."

As he talked, he found the details just came spilling out. It was cathartic in a way, but unusual for him. He never really opened up like this. Never let himself be this raw.

"Since we were both in agreement, the lawyer said the divorce should be final in about six weeks."

Reality hit him then, and he was overwhelmed with a flood of emotions.

"Oh, God. Liv – I'm going to be divorced."

Suddenly, it didn't matter how much or how often he'd told himself he was at peace with the decision that had been made. His marriage, the only relationship he'd known for his entire adult life, was over. A sob escaped from his throat.

Olivia didn't hesitate for a second. She didn't think about the pain it would cause her ribs, or any of the other consequences. Her only thought was comforting Elliot. Wrapping an arm around his shoulders, she pulled him so he was reclining against her chest. She tucked his head under her chin, and held on to him. It was much like the way he'd been holding her at night when they sat on the sofa, only their positions were reversed.

Elliot leaned against his partner for a few precious minutes, accepting the comfort she was offering. It was only when he shifted slightly that he heard her hiss of pain. He pulled back immediately, a look of regret on his face.

"Liv, I'm sorry. I didn't think."

"It's okay, Elliot. I'm stronger than I look."

Despite everything that had happened that morning, he had to smile at her comment. She had no clue how true that statement was. She was so very strong. The fact that she was still here, alive and breathing, proved that. Pressing a kiss to her forehead, he reassured her of what he knew.

"I know you are, Liv. You're one of the strongest women I know."

He was silent for a moment, letting their foreheads rest together. His next words were so soft, but Olivia still heard him.

"Thank you."

No clarification was needed on that statement. Olivia knew what he meant by it. It encompassed a myriad of things, but it didn't diminish his gratitude.

He was thanking her for her support, for allowing his kids to stay this past weekend. He was thanking her for giving him a place to live while he waited for his apartment to be ready. Most importantly, he was thanking her for surviving, and for forgiving him for being a complete and total ass.

"How do you feel about getting out of the apartment for awhile?"

Olivia agreed that sounded like a wonderful idea. They got up, and were ready to leave within fifteen minutes. Much like the day before, their plan was to go for a walk in the park. Before they left, Olivia went to the kitchen. She grabbed the bag from the pharmacy and opened it. She took one of the tablets from the prescription bottle and put it in a small pill case that she stuck in her pocket. Seeing Elliot's questioning look, she explained.

"The doctor gave me this new medication for the pain. However I have to take them with food. I'm bringing one along in case we stop somewhere to eat."

Elliot knew better than to make any mention of the medicine itself. Instead, he chose to tease her.

"Olivia Benson, is that your way of asking me to buy you a late lunch after our walk?"

Her only answer was a smile. They headed out the door, locking up behind them. As they stepped out onto the street, Elliot calmly took Olivia's hand in his, offering her the comfort and support of his presence. She squeezed his hand back, and they headed down the sidewalk in the direction of the park.

* * *

Elliot and Olivia held hands throughout their entire walk. They only let go when they came to a restaurant. As they approached the door, Olivia froze, and tried to backtrack.

"El, I can't let you buy me lunch here. It's too expensive."

"Let me be the judge of that."

Still, Olivia wasn't convinced. She tried another tactic.

"I'm not dressed for a place like this."

She was wearing a pair of dark wash jeans, a nice blouse, and her leather jacket. In contrast, Elliot was wearing dark slacks and a button down shirt. While the place they were at wasn't like the diners or delis they were accustomed to, it was hardly four star, and it certainly didn't have a dress code. Still, he tried to reassure her.

"You look beautiful, Liv."

Not sure what to say to his compliment, Olivia nodded her acceptance. Elliot held the door open, and they went inside. They were soon shown to a table. After placing their drink orders, the server left them alone to peruse the menu.

Elliot could practically hear Olivia doing the math in her head as she viewed the prices. Reaching across the table, he placed his hand on hers.

"Liv, stop. Get whatever you want. Don't worry about the cost."

Her eyes searched his, and she knew that he was being genuine. He really didn't want her to worry about this. Nodding her head, she tried to put those thoughts out of her mind. Instead, she focused on the descriptions of the food that all sounded so wonderful.

It was here that she faced a dilemma of sorts. When they'd been seated, the server had told them the daily specials. Today's soup was one of her all-time favorites. However, if she were to order a bowl of soup for her lunch, she feared she would insult Elliot. Scanning the menu further, she saw a solution to her problem. For a minimal upcharge, she would be allowed to substitute a cup of soup in place of a side dish. Perfect.

Olivia closed her menu, and set it to the side. Elliot, having already made his choice, did the same. Their server brought their iced teas to the table, and took their orders. It seems they both were thinking alike, as each of them got soup as a starter plus a baked potato as their side dish. Only their entrees were different. Olivia selected grilled chicken, and Elliot selected steak.

They didn't have long to wait before the soup was delivered to the table. Olivia took advantage of this opportunity to take her medicine. She was still wary about a prescription, but she trusted her doctor. After a few bites of her soup, she swallowed the tablet with a sip of her iced tea.

She joked to Elliot after she had taken it that if for some reason the doctor was wrong about the medicine making her drowsy, the walk back to her place would be an adventure.

"Liv. We're not walking back to your place. We'll take a cab."

Olivia, who had been taking a sip of her iced tea, nearly choked on her drink. Elliot planned on taking a cab back? She didn't know whether to feel insulted or relieved. While it had felt wonderful to get out on the walk today, she was feeling tired. It wouldn't do her any good to overdo it now, especially when she was so close to returning to work.

The rest of their lunch was a wonderful time for both. Not once did they talk about work, or the ordeal they'd been through recently. Instead, they spent the time learning more about each other. Olivia told Elliot about her love for Broadway musicals, even though her schedule prevented her from attending them often. In turn, Elliot told Olivia some stories about his time in the Marines when he was younger.

When the meal had ended, Olivia declined Elliot's offer that they share something for dessert. She was stuffed. He nodded his head, and asked for the check. As soon as it was brought to the table, he paid the bill, leaving a proper tip. Offering Olivia his hand, he helped her up from her chair. Keeping his hand at the small of her back, he led her out of the restaurant.

Once they'd reached the street, Elliot hailed a cab. Even though Olivia hadn't said anything, he could see she was tired. A taxi pulled up to the curb almost immediately, and they were soon on the way back to her apartment.

When they were back at Olivia's, and upstairs, Elliot helped her take off her jacket. He put both coats in the hall closet, then turned to face her. Wrapping his arms around her, he embraced her, then pulled back to place a kiss on her forehead.

"Thank you, Liv."

She looked at him, puzzled.

"Me? I should be the one thanking you."

"After everything that happened this morning, I was on the verge of falling apart. You kept me together. Thank you for that."

Olivia raised her arms, resting them on his biceps. She was careful to avoid the place where his injury was.

"I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you, El. I'll do anything I can to be there for you in return."

Sensing the conversation was becoming too emotional for them both, Elliot cleared his throat and pulled back from the embrace. He didn't want to make Olivia uncomfortable.

"What did you want to do, Liv? Did you need to be alone for a bit?"

"I think I'd like to sit on the sofa with you and watch some television, if that's okay."

"Sounds like a perfect plan to me."

They agreed to meet back in the living room as soon as both were ready. First, Elliot wanted to call his children. They should be home from school by now, and he really needed to hear their voices.

Olivia gave Elliot the time that he needed. After changing into something more comfortable, she went into the kitchen. She busied herself making a fresh pitcher of iced tea. It also occurred to her that she wanted to talk to Elliot about something.

If they would both be returning to work on Monday, she wanted to ask him if he wanted his kids to visit again this weekend. Granted, she didn't know what he and Kathy had discussed, but she wanted to make the offer. He had been so happy this past weekend when they were all here, she just wanted to see that look on his face again.

Elliot came into the kitchen, interrupting her thoughts. Judging by the look on his face, the conversation with his children had been an emotional one. Most likely, they'd been told that the papers had been signed today.

"Making more tea, Liv? I could have done that."

Elliot's comment was almost absent-minded, but Olivia didn't care. It seemed he didn't know quite what to say. She however, did.

"El. Call Kathy."

Elliot looked at her, confused. He'd been over this with Olivia several times. He and Kathy weren't going to reconcile. They'd just signed divorce papers this morning, for heaven's sake. Olivia held up her hand, stopping him from whatever he was about to say.

"It's not what you're thinking, El. I want you to call Kathy and see if the kids can stay here again this weekend. I think it would do you good to see them."

How was it that Olivia had read his mind? That was exactly what he was hoping for, but had been too afraid to ask. He hadn't wanted to impose on Olivia again, so soon after his kids had already been here. But here she was, offering up her place again, so he could be with his family. Before he quite knew what he was doing, she was in his arms yet again. He placed a chaste kiss on her cheek, then pressed his forehead against hers.

"Thank you, Liv. Thank you."

His voice was wrought with emotion, as the tears he'd been battling all day finally came to the surface. Olivia, knowing she wouldn't be able to bear his weight, led him over to the sofa. Sitting down with him, she wrapped her arms around him, and brought his head down to her shoulder. Much like she'd done earlier that morning, she simply sat with him, and soothed him. Today their roles had been reversed, but he would accept the comfort she was offering. Tomorrow, he would take care of her again.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: SVU and its characters belong to Dick Wolf. I own nothing.**

* * *

On Wednesday morning, Elliot was the first to wake. Even though they had only been sharing a bed for just about a week now, he had grown accustomed to waking up with Olivia asleep on his shoulder or chest. He tried not to let his mind dwell on that too much, unsure of what those thoughts meant. Instead, he was just content to lie there with the weight of his partner in his arms.

He used the opportunity he was given to really study her. Whenever she was awake, he didn't like to stare, for fear it would make her self-conscious. Plus, it reminded him of everything she had been through. Everything she had endured because he hadn't been able to keep her safe.

The scar above her eyebrow was the most prevalent, as it was still held together with the butterfly bandages. Granted, it was better than seeing the stitches, but it brought back vivid memories of the moment when Gordon Rickett tossed the shovel into the hole without a care in the world. He could still hear the sickening noise that it made as it struck Olivia in the head.

Cradling her close to him, he gently rubbed his thumb over the spot. He didn't linger there, for fear of waking her. Instead, he allowed his hand to rest on her shoulder. With the tank top she wore to sleep in, one of the shallow scars where she had been stabbed was visible.

A sob caught in the back of his throat as he recalled the scene from the house. The blood that stained the walls, floor, and mattress. At the time, he hadn't known that Olivia was unharmed. It hadn't been until Ryan made the discovery of the blood bags in the trash can. For several terrifying hours, they had all believed that Olivia had been murdered.

Pushing those awful memories out of his mind, lest they consume him, he trailed his hand from her shoulder down to her wrist. There, he rubbed his thumb gently over the faint bruises that still remained.

With every day that passed, the marks left behind from the zip ties were fading more and more. There were times during the day that he would catch her rubbing her wrists absent-mindedly, as if there were phantom pains she couldn't quite explain.

Holding on to her hand, he let his eyes return to her face. Elliot startled when he saw that Olivia's brown eyes were watching him intently. How long had she been awake? How long had she been aware of his perusal of her body? He felt his cheeks flush with shame, as he tried to come up with an explanation. Before he could, Olivia spoke first, absolving him. She lay her palm against his cheek as she looked into his eyes.

"It's okay, Elliot. I'm here. You got to me in time."

How she could have known what was on his mind, he didn't know. But she did, and her words were exactly what he needed to hear. Still, he felt the need to apologize for being so forward with her, especially while she was asleep.

"I'm sorry, Liv. I shouldn't have -"

She placed her fingers on his lips, silencing him.

"You didn't do anything wrong, El."

He nodded then, accepting what she was telling him. She settled back against his shoulder, and a soft sigh escaped her lips. He knew that sound well. It wasn't a sigh of contentment, or even of pleasure. No, this sound indicated that she was frustrated, possibly even in pain. He couldn't let that go.

"Liv, what is it?"

"Nothing for you to worry about, El. Just a headache, that's all."

He nodded his understanding, though he knew she couldn't see him. Given everything she had been through, even something as mild as a headache would be frustrating. It was likely that it was a side effect of the mild concussion she had received, even though she had been fortunate not to have too many symptoms. Still, he suspected something else was bothering her. He remained quiet, hoping she would open up to him. He didn't have to wait long.

"I'm just upset, because I was wanting to go with you to your appointment today, but I feel so bad, I don't think I'll be able to."

She had wanted to go with him to his appointment? He hoped it wasn't because she still blamed herself for his having been shot. No one was to blame for that except Gordon Rickett, and the man was dead.

"Liv, stay here and rest. It's not an important appointment anyway."

He went on to remind her that he was just getting his stitches out, and asking for permission to return to work on Monday. Also, he wanted clearance to begin working out again, but he didn't see a problem with that.

Elliot got out of bed, and Olivia snuggled back down under the covers. It was clear he had convinced her she didn't need to get up. When he returned from the shower fifteen minutes later to check on her, she was dozing lightly.

"Did you want me to make you some breakfast before I go, Liv? So you can take your medicine?"

"No thanks, El. I don't feel like eating anything this morning. This headache will go away a lot faster if I just sleep it off."

He didn't quite agree with her, but knew better than to argue. Instead, he offered a compromise – he would bring back something for lunch so they could eat together. Olivia opened her mouth, about to protest again.

"You have to eat, Liv. I won't get anything fancy, I promise."

Finally, Olivia gave in. She knew it was a battle she wasn't going to win, and it was the only way Elliot was going to let her go back to sleep. As she was dozing off, she felt the bed dip as he pressed one knee on it, leaning over her. The next thing she was aware of were his lips skimming her forehead.

"Feel better, Liv. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Olivia mumbled a reply, but was already half asleep. Elliot pulled the covers up over her, tucking them around her shoulders. Then he left the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

In the kitchen, he made a pot of coffee. He wanted a cup before he left, and knew Olivia would want some when she woke. Then he toasted a bagel so he could have a light breakfast. As soon as he finished eating, he slipped on his jacket. Picking up his keys and cell phone, he headed out the door.

* * *

Elliot was in the exam room at his doctor's office. It had been exceptionally crowded there today, and he was glad to finally be out of the waiting room. The last thing he needed right now was to pick up a cold or flu from someone, and miss more work. Or worse, carry it back to Olivia and make her sick.

When he'd signed in for his appointment, he'd taken the time to change his emergency contact. Now that he and Kathy would be getting divorced, it didn't seem right to have her listed. Not that she wouldn't respond and come if he needed her to, it just made the situation seem awkward. Kathy had told him she was switching her primary emergency contact to her sister. Elliot would still be listed as a secondary.

He'd had a conversation with Olivia the night before, asking if she would mind if he listed her as his new primary contact. She had actually laughed that he'd even asked her. Not that she was insulted, but she reminded him that he'd been her emergency contact for years, ever since her mother had passed away. How on earth could he even think she would object to doing the same for him?

The only thing he wasn't able to do was update his billing address. With Kathy's permission, he was still having his mail sent to the house. In just a few weeks, when he was settled in the sublet, he'd have a more permanent address, but for now, he still needed a place to have mail delivered. Unless it was something urgent, he would pick up his mail on Fridays when he saw the kids.

Elliot was interrupted from his thoughts when there was a knock on the door. The doctor stepped into the room, and greeted him. This was the second time he'd been seen in the office since his injury, having been in the week prior. While it had been too soon to get his stitches removed then, he had gotten permission to stop using the sling.

After a brief examination, the doctor listened to Elliot's questions and concerns. He was given the okay to return to work, but he had to stay on desk duty for a minimum of one week. Also, he could start working out again, but had to build himself up slowly. If he were to experience any pain, then he was to back off immediately.

Elliot was given the option of sitting up or lying down to have the stitches removed. He chose to remain sitting. The doctor peeled off the gauze bandage, and remarked at how well the wound had healed. Elliot refused to accept any praise for that, saying it was all owed to Olivia. She was the one who had changed the bandages daily, after all.

Within mere minutes, the stitches were removed. To Elliot's surprise, no further bandages were necessary. He'd still need the antibiotic ointment once a day to help it heal, but the injury could be exposed to the open air.

He thanked his doctor, and left the office. Back at his vehicle, he noticed that he had a missed call on his cell phone. The number wasn't one he recognized, but it did look vaguely familiar. Just as he was about to delete the number, a voice mail message appeared. Pressing a button, he held the phone to his ear.

" _Mr. Stabler, we spoke the other day about you subletting my apartment. I'm sorry to say that I'm going to have to back out of the offer. I will refund your deposit in full. Please call me back so we can make arrangements. Again, I'm so sorry._ "

The regret was apparent in the woman's voice. Still, Elliot was now at a loss for what to do. Where was he going to live? How would he ever be able to have his kids come and stay with him? He was supposed to go back to work in just a few short days, and now he had to add looking for an apartment on top of that?

Trying to think more clearly, he stopped off at a realtor office. It was one that Olivia had recommended when he first started looking. That was before he told her he wanted to do this on his own. Now, it was clear that he was going to need all the help he could get. While he wasn't able to meet with any particular agents, he was able to pick up a couple catalogs. That would get him started on his new search. He even was open to looking at listings for purchase, and not just those for rent. At this point, he'd take whatever would be the better value.

His next step was to stop by the precinct. He hadn't seen anyone from work in awhile, and he also wanted to let the Captain know he'd be returning to work on Monday. It also reminded him of the fact that he'd soon have to change his contact information at work, too.

Elliot parked in the precinct lot, then went into the building. It felt strange using the civilian entrance, but he didn't have his badge on him today. Still, the other officers on duty recognized him. They all greeted him, and a few even inquired after Olivia. He answered their questions as well as he could, keeping his answers brief. It wasn't up to him to speak on Olivia's behalf. He didn't know what she did and didn't want revealed.

Stepping off the elevator, he walked into the squad room where Special Victims was housed. It was unusually quiet. Fin and Munch must be out on a call. So were the temporary detectives who were subbing for him and Olivia. The Captain's door was open, though. Walking over to it, Elliot knocked on the frame.

"Elliot! Come in!"

Cragen wasn't able to mask the surprise in his voice when he saw his detective standing there. He wasn't sure what shocked him more, the fact that Elliot was in the squad room, or that Olivia wasn't by his side. He knew the two were staying together for the time being, and figured after everything that had happened, Elliot wasn't letting her out of his sight.

Cragen told Elliot to have a seat, and asked him if he wanted any coffee. Elliot accepted the offer to sit, but declined the drink. He may be ready to come back to work, but he wasn't ready for the coffee that came with it. Especially since it was likely Munch had made it.

"What brings you by, Elliot?"

"I just had my stitches removed. Got the all clear to return to work."

Elliot explained further that he would be on desk duty for one week, but the doctor didn't foresee any complications. To his surprise, the Captain told him that Olivia had called the day before, informing him she would be back on Monday, too. After he thought about it, he realized it shouldn't have surprised him. The Captain was probably her first phone call following her appointment. He knew Olivia was eager to get back to work.

The conversation took a serious turn, then. Elliot explained to his Captain what was going on in his personal life. Normally, he kept such things close to the vest at work, but he felt it only right that his superior officer know. He did, however, keep to himself the fact that he and Olivia had been sharing a bed. That was something he'd never reveal. He'd only told Kathy because the children had known.

"We'll be glad to have you back on Monday, Elliot. Just be sure to meet up with George. You'll need to see him before you're cleared for active duty."

For the first time in perhaps his entire career, Elliot didn't openly object to having to speak with the psychiatrist. Maybe it was because he knew there was a lot he had to talk about.

As Elliot was leaving the office, Fin and Munch were just coming back in. They shook hands with their coworker, and were glad to hear that he would be back on Monday. Fin, who had seen Olivia the day before, already knew she would be back Monday as well. It wasn't as though it were a secret. She'd given permission for the others to be told.

The two temporary detectives hung back, not wanting to intrude on what seemed like a private moment. They would still be staying a little while longer, until Elliot could go back in the field, but it was clear that the group here was a family. Not that they hadn't been made to feel welcome, it just wasn't where they fit in.

Elliot said his goodbyes, and headed back to his car. As he got to his vehicle, he looked at his watch. It was nearly twelve thirty. He'd promised Olivia he would bring something back for lunch. Making a phone call, he placed an order at a nearby deli. It would be ready for pickup shortly. He could easily swing by and pick it up on his way home.

As Elliot was driving down the street, a new realization hit him. In his mind, he'd just referred to Olivia's apartment as 'home'. He didn't know what to do with that. He'd only been staying there a little over a week. Determined not to think about it for the time being, he pushed the thought from his mind. It was probably nothing to worry about.

* * *

Elliot let himself into Olivia's apartment, carrying the takeout bag in one hand, and the brochures from the realtor's office in the other. He hoped he would find his partner feeling better than she had this morning.

He walked into the kitchen, and set the bag down on the counter. When he didn't see Olivia, he began to worry. She wasn't still in bed, was she? Just how bad had her headache been this morning?

It was then that he noticed that her bedroom door was open, and the bathroom door was closed. She was awake after all. Elliot felt relief wash over him. He hadn't even realized how worried he had been.

He was still lost in his thoughts when the bathroom door opened, and Olivia emerged, in her robe. If she was surprised to see him back already, she didn't let it show. Instead, she headed over to where he was standing, intent on checking out the wound on his arm.

Even though she'd seen it daily when changing the bandages, she wanted to see how it looked now that the stitches had been removed.

"It healed up nice."

Olivia remarked, her palm gently rubbing over the scar that was left behind. Her eyes flicked from his arm up to his face, studying it intently.

"Did everything go okay at your appointment, El? You were gone longer than I thought you'd be."

He explained then that he'd stopped by the precinct on his way back, so he could talk to Cragen. They would be returning to work on Monday together.

"What else is there, Elliot? Something is bothering you, I can tell."

She kept her right hand in place on his left bicep, and raised her left hand to place on his right one. How was it that she knew him so well that she could sense something was wrong? At least she hadn't seen the brochures before he got a chance to tell her the truth in person. What would she say? They'd only just discussed the day before about his kids coming to stay again this weekend. Would she change her mind?

"El? What is it?"

Olivia's voice was gentle as she prompted him again, still not having gotten an answer. Her eyes searched his. She didn't care that she stood in front of him in nothing but her robe. That didn't matter. What mattered was that something was upsetting him. She was determined to figure out what it was. She may not be able to make it better, but she damned well was going to do everything in her power to try.

"I got a phone call while I was out today. It went to voicemail."

Elliot took a deep breath, he could feel the frustration rising up within him. He didn't want to unleash any of his anger on Olivia, this wasn't her fault. Sometimes these things just happened.

"The sublet fell through Liv."

He went on to explain that he'd still be getting his deposit back, the woman had no intention of keeping his money. Granted, he still didn't know all of the details, but he hadn't called her back yet, either.

"You should call her now, figure out what is going on."

"But Liv, you haven't eaten yet. I brought back lunch, and -"

She moved her hand from his arm to his mouth, silencing him. She also gave him a look he was all too familiar with. The look that clearly read 'Shut up, Elliot' without speaking the words. They had definitely found their own language in their years together. Sometimes, it worked to their advantage. Other times, like now, it worked against him.

"Lunch can wait. Make your call. I'm going to go put some clothes on, give you a few minutes of privacy."

"Don't get dressed on my account."

He'd said the words without thinking. Before he could take them back, or even apologize, she was already walking away. He hoped by some miracle, that she hadn't heard what he'd said. Luck wasn't on his side.

Rather than get mad at him though, her only reaction was to give him the middle finger over her shoulder as she continued to walk away. He could almost swear he heard her laughing, too.

Elliot took out his cell phone, and listened to the voice mail again. Then, he called back the woman he had spoken to only a few days before. She answered right away. Much like in her message, she was extremely apologetic. It seemed she was about to be going through a divorce herself, and would not be moving with her husband when he took on his new job. She and the kids would be staying behind, thus the reason for needing to keep the apartment. While it complicated his situation, Elliot was understanding. She promised to drop off the deposit money later that evening when she got off work. Elliot gave her Olivia's apartment number, and said goodbye. He hung up the phone feeling frustrated that his situation had fallen through, but sympathetic toward what the woman was about to be dealing with.

Elliot looked up, and saw that Olivia had come back from the other room. Judging by the way she was dressed, it was clear she didn't plan on going anywhere today. She was wearing the same comfortable clothes Fin had brought her the night they were in the hospital.

"I'm sorry about the apartment, El. I was looking forward to us being neighbors."

He smiled then. She always knew what to say to make him feel better. Still, he couldn't help but tease her.

"Just neighbors? Because being roommates is so terrible?"

"I can't comment on that yet. You haven't been here long enough. I don't have any complaints, though. At least you don't snore."

He did laugh then, and hugged her to him. He knew he wouldn't even have to ask, she'd help him look for a new place. First though, he needed to make sure she ate something. He could tell the coffee he'd made this morning hadn't been touched, that meant she hadn't eaten anything yet today.

"Did you want to eat at the table, or in the living room?"

"I vote living room. An informal setting sounds great."

Elliot read between the lines as to what she was telling him. She was hurting today – badly. More than just a headache. Why hadn't she said anything this morning? He knew why. Because she worried that he would have postponed his appointment in order to take care of her. She was right, he likely would have. The important thing was, he was here now.

Elliot carried their food into the living room and put it on the coffee table. He'd gotten her something she'd not had in awhile, a grilled chicken salad. For himself, he'd selected a sandwich. Before he sat down, he filled two glasses with iced tea, and made sure to grab her prescription from the counter. She hadn't said anything, but he was guessing she would be needing it today.

They sat down to eat, and Olivia took her medicine without so much as a single complaint or protest. She ate most of her salad, what little she couldn't finish she gave to Elliot. When they were done, Elliot brought in the catalogs, and divided them up between the two of them. He didn't even have to tell her what it was he was looking for, she already knew. They began their search for his new home.

* * *

They'd been looking at catalogs for about an hour, and using sticky notes to mark properties Elliot was interested in. He planned to call the office tomorrow, and speak to a realtor about looking at them. It was probably a good thing he would be on desk duty for a little while, it would ensure more regular hours. That would give him more time to search.

Olivia put down the catalog she had been looking through, and picked up a new one. She was three pages in when a listing caught her eye. Maybe it was a little bigger than what he'd need for just himself, but it was perfect for when his children would come to stay. He'd mentioned to her that he and Kathy had discussed trading custody every other week once he found a more permanent residence.

Before she could show it to him, there was a knock at the door. Elliot got up to answer it. When he opened it, he found the woman whom he was originally going to sublet from standing there. He invited her into the apartment, but she declined. She apologized again, and handed him back the check he had written her for the deposit. Something had told her not to cash it right away.

It was clear the woman didn't want to linger, so Elliot accepted the check, and exchanged a few pleasantries. Then, she went on her way, and he closed the door behind her. He walked back into the apartment, tearing the check up as he did so. When he got back over to the sofa, he realized Olivia had something to show him.

"Hey El, check this out. I think this place would be perfect for you."

He picked up the catalog, scanning the page she was referring to. She was right. This place would be perfect for him. It wasn't just an apartment, it was a condominium. Rather than paying rent every single month, he would eventually own it. Looking at the price, the payments were comparable to what he'd pay in rent at most of the other places he'd been looking at.

The location was great, too. While it was still in Manhattan, it was near both bus and subway lines. When the kids did come to stay, they could still get to their school easily. Plus, there was a small park less than block away. As a bonus, the building was only a few blocks from where Olivia's was, so he'd still be close to her, too.

Elliot wasn't sure why being close to Olivia was suddenly so important to him. They'd lived in different boroughs for as long as they'd known one another, and it had no effect on their friendship. But now, he found a strange sense of comfort in knowing she would be nearby. When he'd thought they were going to be living in the same building, he'd been so happy. Truth be told, he was more upset about not having Olivia as a neighbor anymore than he was about losing the sublet itself.

Making a phone call, Elliot scheduled a meeting with the realtor for the following day for the condo that Olivia had shown him. Like before, he asked his partner to accompany him to the showing. Besides wanting her input, he knew she was just as curious as he was if the real thing lived up to the images in the photographs.

Olivia's phone rang next. She had a puzzled look on her face as she answered it, as she wasn't expecting any calls. Her phone had been mostly silent the entire time she'd been on leave.

"Hello? Oh, George. How are you?"

Elliot made a few gestures to Olivia, asking without words if she wanted privacy for her conversation. She shook her head to indicate the negative, and he sat back down next to her. Her call with George went on a few minutes longer, then she covered the mouthpiece to ask him a question.

"George wants to talk to me tomorrow afternoon. Do you think we could stop by the precinct after your appointment?"

"Of course."

He didn't even know why she was asking. Doesn't she know he would cancel his appointment for her? Anything to do with her health or well being was of much greater importance than his housing situation. Still, it seemed like she thought she was interfering. It couldn't be further from the truth.

Olivia hung up soon after, and when she did, told Elliot that George would be able to meet with him as well the following day. This way, neither of them would have to wait for additional appointments to get cleared to active duty. They could just transition back in once their desk duty time expired.

Elliot didn't quite know how he felt about that. Naturally, he wanted Olivia to see George, because he suspected there were still things she was dealing with. Things, that for whatever reason, she couldn't tell him. As for himself, he still wanted to avoid the psychiatrist at all costs. Talking to the man might delve too deep into his own base fears. They'd scratched the surface the other day when he'd called the man to come and see Olivia here at the apartment. He still wondered if she held that against him to some degree. He decided he wanted to ask her about it.

"Liv?"

"What is it El? Did you find something?"

Olivia had barely raised her eyes from the catalog she was looking at to address him. Placing his palm over her wrist, he gently lowered her hands.

"Forget the listings for a few minutes, Liv. I need to talk to you about something."

From the sheer tone of his voice, Olivia knew it was serious. Was something wrong? Her brow furrowed as she tried to figure out what it could possibly be. Still, she gave Elliot her undivided attention.

"I want to apologize to you, again, for calling George the other day."

It seemed as though he wanted to say more, but Olivia couldn't let him continue. She wasn't mad at him. Not now, maybe not ever. Yes, she had been angry that day. But truth be told, she was angry at herself. She had even been angry with Gordon Rickett and Matthew Adams. Elliot had just gotten the brunt of it all because he was available. Looking back, she knew he had only been acting from a place of care and concern. She told him as much. When it seemed like he still wasn't hearing her, she added something more.

"Elliot, you were being a true friend and partner that day. Instead of getting mad at you, I should have thanked you. I _do_ thank you."

At last, he finally heard her. More importantly, he believed her. It was then that she knew that she'd been right in keeping certain things to herself. Not that she would deliberately hide anything from Elliot, but it wouldn't be right to worry him. She would, however, try her best to discuss them with George tomorrow.

For the time being, they decided to put away the catalogs. All the listings were starting to look the same, anyway. Neither of them were in the mood to watch television, plus considering it was mid day, there was nothing worth watching on.

Olivia offered a suggestion. She reminded Elliot that she had bought those games for when his kids came to visit. He smiled then, and headed over to her bookshelf to try and find something that would appeal to them both. He returned not with a board game, but a card game that would allow Olivia to remain seated in comfort on the sofa.

Before they dealt the cards, Elliot made sure they each had something to drink. He also brought in a bag of pretzels for them to snack on. They were soon settled. Laughter echoed throughout the apartment as they threw the traditional rules out the window and made up their own. For the first time in a long while, they both forgot about everything that had happened recently, and just had fun.

* * *

Thursday morning found Olivia the first to wake for a change. Usually she was the one who tended to sleep in later. Though she didn't want to get out of bed, she knew that Elliot needed to keep his appointment this morning. Finding a place where his kids could come and stay with him is exactly what he needed.

As she got ready, she tried not to think about what the apartment would be like once Elliot left. She'd always thought of herself as an independent woman, but ever since her ordeal with Gordon Rickett, she's been grateful for the company. Hell, the two of them were still sharing a bed. In addition to getting used to the quiet when Elliot left, she'd also have to readjust to sleeping alone.

Pushing those thoughts out of her mind for now, Olivia went into the kitchen. There wasn't a lot of time for a big breakfast, but the least she could do was toast a couple of bagels. She also made a pot of coffee, which she poured into two travel mugs as soon as it was ready.

Olivia was just finishing up when Elliot came into the kitchen, apologizing for running late. She told him not to worry about it, and passed him a bagel and some coffee. He thanked her, then the two of them were out the door.

Traffic was heavy this morning, but they still made it to the condominium on time. Elliot was fortunate to find street parking, and they met the realtor in front of the building. To save them from any misunderstandings, Elliot introduced Olivia as a friend. Then they followed the young woman through the door, taking note of the fact that she had to punch in a security code to enter.

The unit itself was located on the seventh floor. They took the elevator up, and made their way down the hallway. It appeared that each floor housed six units.

The realtor unlocked the door, and led them into the condo itself. In the entrance there was a small alcove with a closet and space for storing shoes. There was even room to set a small table where he could put his keys.

Moving in a little further, Elliot tried to keep his jaw from dropping. The view was incredible. The living room boasted floor to ceiling windows that allowed for so much light. The area was open, and had a space at the end of it that could serve as a dining area. Across from that, was the kitchen.

The kitchen was fully equipped. There was a refrigerator complete with ice maker, dishwasher, and stove. Even a built in microwave. A small closet near the fridge served as a pantry.

For the next part of the tour, the realtor led them down the hallway. She stopped at a closet with a double set of doors. Elliot wondered what could be so important about a closet, until he saw what was revealed. A full size washer and dryer.

Moving further down the hallway, they came to the first of the four bedrooms. It was attached to a second bedroom via a connecting bath. Elliot knew that would serve his children well. Maureen and Kathleen could share one room, and while they were younger, Dickie and Lizzie the other. Things could always be changed as they got older. The spare room could serve as a computer room, or a guest room. There was also a second bathroom in the hallway.

Finally, they reached the final stop on the tour. The master bedroom. It featured a sitting area and a private bath. Even though it wasn't his yet, Elliot could envision this becoming a sanctuary of sorts. This was even better than the apartment in Olivia's building he was going to sublet. Maybe everything really did work out for a reason.

The three of them made their way back out to the living room, Elliot asked the questions he had been holding back on. How much was this going to cost? He'd seen the monthly rate listed in the catalog, but for something this terrific, there had to be catch. Sure enough, the next words out of the realtor's mouth caused his heart to sink.

"The prices listed in the catalog are the average monthly price. That doesn't include the tenant fee. Then there is the matter of the down payment."

Some of his anxieties were calmed when he learned that the 'tenant fee' was a nominal monthly charge. It included trash removal, hot water, sewage, and general maintenance. It was hearing the cost of the down payment that really hurt.

"The down payment total is seven thousand dollars, due in full at the time of signing the contract."

Elliot didn't know what to do. He and Kathy still had to divide their assets, and get separate accounts. He couldn't very well be spending that amount of money without owing her some kind of explanation. But this place was amazing. It wouldn't be on the market for long. Resigning himself to the fact that he was going to have to let this place go, and find something else, Elliot turned to the realtor to explain. Just as he was doing so, he heard a ripping sound. He looked over his shoulder to see Olivia about to hand the young woman a check. He asked the realtor for a moment, then grabbed his partner by the hand, pulling her to a far corner of the room.

"Olivia. What do you think you're doing?"

Olivia didn't flinch in the slightest at his tone. She did however, apologize. She thought she must have misunderstood.

"I'm sorry El. I thought you wanted to buy this place."

His features softened, and so did his voice.

"I do Liv, but I can't let you do this."

"You're not 'letting' me do anything. I'm offering."

He opened his mouth, presumably to protest again, when she stopped him.

"Let me do this for you El. It's not that I think you can't afford it. I just know finances are complicated for you right now."

Her simple understanding of the situation allowed him to let go of the pride he was holding on to. Plus, he was going to pay her back. With interest. No matter what she had to say about it. He was so overwhelmed by her graciousness that he forgot they weren't alone. He swept her up into a hug, and held on tight. Not trusting his voice, he merely whispered 'thank you' to her over and over.

It was when Olivia gently pushed him away that he realized the realtor was still in the room with them. Taking the check from his partner's hands, he handed it to the young woman. She accepted it with a smile, happy to have made a sale. Since there wasn't anywhere to sit in the condo, they followed her to her office where he spent the next hour filling out the necessary paperwork. By the time they left, Elliot was the proud new resident of a lease-to-own condominium in Manhattan.

After they'd left the realtor's office, Elliot and Olivia realized there was still some time to kill before her appointment with George. He offered to buy her a cup of coffee, and she accepted. As they sat in the coffee shop, it seemed that Olivia was just as excited as Elliot about the new residence. She talked to him about how he would now have to go shopping for furniture.

"I'm terrible at that kind of thing, Liv. Will you help me?"

"Of course I will, Elliot. We can start looking online tonight."

Olivia was hoping that her enthusiasm about helping Elliot shop would mask her sadness. In truth, she was happy for her partner. She couldn't remember the last time she'd seen him look so happy or excited as she had when he was viewing that condo. It was why she hadn't thought twice about writing out that check so he would have the deposit.

Inside, her heart was breaking. Even though she'd always known it was only a temporary situation, now it meant that Elliot really would be leaving her apartment. Maybe it would be better if she got used to sleeping alone again as soon as possible. No. She'd simply have to enjoy it for as long as it lasted, then figure out a way to deal with it after it ended. It wasn't as though she was going to be losing Elliot forever, he was just moving to his own place.

Olivia was so lost in her thoughts, she almost missed when Elliot asked her if she was done with her coffee. It was nearly time for her appointment. They needed to get going to the precinct. She drank what was left, then stood up to throw her cup away. Then she followed Elliot out the door. For the first time in her life, she was actually looking forward to meeting with a psychiatrist.

* * *

Elliot and Olivia arrived at George's office, and reported to the secretary. She picked up the phone, and after a brief conversation, informed Olivia that she could go in. Elliot took a seat, and told her he would wait for her. It would be his turn next.

Even though she'd been given permission to enter, Olivia still knocked once on George's door before opening it. The nerves she'd felt earlier this morning about her appointment were back in full force. Still, she knew she had to be honest today if she ever wanted to get back on active duty again. She didn't think she'd have any problem.

George welcomed her into the office, and told her to make herself comfortable. To help put Olivia more at ease, he offered her something to drink. Initially, she thought about declining, but then she accepted a bottle of water. She wasn't necessarily thirsty, but thought it might help to have something to hold onto.

"How are you feeling, Olivia? The Captain tells me you had your stitches removed this week."

At such a basic question, Olivia relaxed. George was doing everything in his power to keep her comfortable. Yes, it was inevitable that he would ask her more pressing questions, but he wasn't diving into the delicate ones right away. Without realizing it, she rubbed her hand over her brow where her stitches once were as she answered.

"Yes. I had them taken out Tuesday. I'm so glad, too. They were getting itchy."

George laughed softly at her comment, nodding his head in understanding. He'd had a few injuries in the past that had required stitches as well. He could easily sympathize what she must have been feeling.

Before Olivia was ready for it though, the tone of the conversation turned serious.

"How are you really doing, Olivia? I know when I was at your apartment last week, you were experiencing some difficulties."

Even though she had promised herself she would stay calm, Olivia felt her temper flare slightly. Psychiatrists always had a way of phrasing things. Why couldn't he just come right out and say it?

"You mean when Elliot called you. When I'd said that he'd be better off if Rickett had killed me."

George didn't so much as blink at Olivia's harshness. However, it did make him a bit more bold. Her frankness helped set the tone. If she wasn't afraid to lay all the cards on the table, then he wouldn't be, either.

"Yes, Olivia. That's what I'm talking about. Do you still wish you had died?"

The room was silent for a few moments as Olivia considered her answer. Then she remembered her promise to herself. She was going to be honest today. It wasn't as though anything she said could get her in trouble. She didn't even think it would prevent her from being put back on active duty. She took a deep breath, and let everything go.

"Let me clear up some confusion. I never once wished that I had died. The entire time I was with Rickett, I fought like hell to survive. It was all I thought about."

Olivia licked her lips. With shaking hands, she unscrewed the cap on the water bottle. Taking a few sips, she closed it back up again. George said nothing, but continued to study her intently.

"What bothered me was how much my ordeal impacted not just me, but everyone I cared about. Life changing consequences. I couldn't help but feel that if Gordon had just killed me, things would have ended differently."

Realization began to dawn on George, then. Seeing the woman across from him starting to become emotional, he passed her a tissue. It was a way for him to offer comfort and support without fully calling attention to it. He knew instinctively she wouldn't want that.

"You're referring to Elliot's divorce, aren't you Olivia? You blame yourself."

George had remembered the interactions between the two when he'd been present the previous week. It hadn't taken much to put two and two together. Plus, Elliot and Olivia were not your typical partners. They shared a bond unlike any other he had ever seen before.

"Yes. How can I not?"

Even though he knew he was heading into dangerous territory, George felt there was another question that needed to be asked. He just hoped the detective sitting across from him would be honest with her answer.

"Olivia, tell me this – have things changed between yourself and Elliot since your rescue?"

He'd seen Olivia Benson face down the most hardened of criminals in interrogation without batting an eyelash. The woman had just endured an untold hell at the hands of Gordon Rickett and lived to tell about it. But this, this question had her looking like a deer in the headlights. She was afraid.

Just when George thought Olivia wasn't going to answer – he'd almost expected her to storm out of the office – she began to speak quietly.

"I asked him to stay with me because I knew he had nowhere else to go, and because I was afraid to be alone. Now I don't want him to leave."

She went on to explain in more detail, even telling the psychiatrist that she and Elliot had been sharing a bed for over a week now. Olivia was adamant in making sure the doctor understood that nothing improper had taken place, though. Right down to explaining that they even used separate blankets.

"Olivia, it's natural to not want to be alone after what you experienced. You almost died. You have to allow yourself to accept and process that."

Olivia could only nod. She was ready for this conversation to be over. She'd already said more than she'd intended. She hoped her fears about being alone didn't impact her return to work.

"Can I still start back to work?"

George withdrew a form from his desk, and wrote Olivia's name and badge number at the top. Then he made his way down the list, asking questions as he went along.

"Do you have any thoughts of hurting yourself?"

Olivia bristled at the question, then relaxed. She remembered it was just part of the routine questioning required to go back on active duty after an injury. It had no bearing on what she had just revealed. She answered in the negative, and continued to answer the following questions.

"We've completed this form, Olivia. Judging by your mental state, I see no reason why you can't return to the field once your desk duty is up."

Olivia broke into a smile. It was short lived when she heard what George had to say next.

"However, I can still tell you are recovering from a trauma. I recommend you follow up with a psychiatrist on a regular basis to help you process everything that has happened."

He saw the look on her face, and hurried to explain.

"It doesn't have to be with me, Olivia. I can give you some recommendations if you'd rather see someone else."

Olivia relaxed then. George was only doing what she would do to help any victim. It wasn't personal. He was right. She did have a lot to process. She told him she would come and speak to him again, as she felt more comfortable with him as opposed to a stranger. They made an appointment for the following week, and Olivia agreed to keep it.

George broke protocol then. It was the end of the appointment, and Olivia was his friend as well as his coworker. He'd been one of many who was worried sick when she was missing. Not given the chance the other day at her apartment, he took the opportunity now to hug her. She accepted his embrace and thanked him for everything he had done.

* * *

After Olivia's session with George, it was Elliot's turn. They'd met up outside his office for a few minutes before he went into the office. Olivia told Elliot that while he was in with the psychiatrist, she was going up to the squad room to see the guys. She would meet him outside the office again by the time his appointment was finished.

Like he had with Olivia, George offered Elliot something to drink. And like Olivia, Elliot also accepted a bottle of water. Passing the beverage to the detective, George took his seat behind his desk. He wasn't expecting much to come of this appointment. Elliot was skilled when it came to avoiding his questions. He only answered with the bare minimum required to get him back on the job. He was expecting today would be no different.

"How are you doing, Elliot? I see your arm has healed."

Less than five minutes in, and Elliot was already scoffing at something the doctor had said. Why was everyone always so damn concerned about his arm? Not once had it ever mattered to him. He'd never felt an ounce of pain related to the injury. At the very least, he'd been so preoccupied with other matters, he hadn't noticed any.

"My arm has always been the least of my concerns, Doc."

George made note of that, and pressed on. While he couldn't reveal to Elliot anything that Olivia had talked about, he could still ask him about how he felt about his partner.

"How are you doing now that Olivia is feeling better, then?"

Another bitter laugh.

"Just great. My partner – who nearly died – blames herself for my divorce. But instead of worrying about her own needs, she's too busy making sure I have time with my children, or that I have a place to live."

It was clear to George then that Elliot's bitter laughter wasn't directed toward Olivia, but himself. In addition to still feeling responsible for his partner's abduction and near death experience, he was dealing with the dissolution of his marriage. His entire life was falling apart, and it seemed Olivia was the one who was trying to hold him together. It was obvious these two would do anything for one another. He was about to say something, when Elliot spoke up again. Knowing it was a rare occurrence, he simply let the man talk.

"Olivia has been letting me stay with her. She invited all my kids to stay last weekend, and she's invited them again this coming weekend."

Elliot shook his head, his eyes full of wonder and disbelief.

"Who does that? Who opens their home for another person's family? Without asking for anything in return for themselves?"

George opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off when Elliot held up his hand. He wasn't done.

"That's not all. Today, today she wrote a check so I could have a down payment for a condo here in the city. Yes, I'll eventually pay her back, but she didn't even think twice about it."

Elliot set down the bottle of water, so he could scrub both his palms along his face. He hadn't expected to get this emotional. But once he'd started talking, it was just coming in waves. For the first time, perhaps ever, he was willingly opening up in a mandatory therapy session.

"I know she still is having problems. She tries to hide it from me, but she can't. She talks in her sleep."

Elliot froze then, realizing he'd revealed something he shouldn't have. Then he shrugged it off. May as well go for broke. Everything he said in here was confidential. Even Kathy and the kids knew he and Olivia were sharing a bed.

"I see the look on your face, Doc. It's not what you're thinking."

"I'm not thinking anything, Elliot. But why don't you explain it to me."

Elliot grabbed the water bottle back then, and took a sip. He couldn't believe he was about to share something so personal with the psychiatrist. He only hoped it wouldn't make Olivia angry with him. They hadn't talked about what they would say regarding their situation before the appointment.

"Ever since she was found, Olivia has been having terrible nightmares. She asked me if I'd mind staying with her. Plus, we shared the bed when my kids were there, too."

Much like Olivia had, Elliot also felt the need to explain in detail that they used separate blankets. It seemed both were desperate to have it understood that nothing improper was taking place. As though they were afraid of being split up as partners. It was clear to George that the two of them needed one another right now, in more ways than one.

"She still wishes she had died. I don't know how to help her with that."

At that statement, Elliot Stabler broke. George remembered the way he had reacted at times when Olivia had been missing, and started to connect the dots. It was more than just an innate connection between two partners. He truly loved Olivia. Whether or not that played any part in his divorce, he didn't know. He wasn't even sure if Elliot was aware of his feelings.

"I can't lose her."

George was at a loss. He couldn't reveal anything that Olivia had discussed during her appointment. Not even to assure Elliot that his partner wasn't suicidal. Instead, he encouraged the man to talk openly with Olivia. It wasn't something Elliot did easily, but George hoped that if the two were to talk, misunderstandings could be cleared up.

The topic of conversation eventually switched to Elliot's impending divorce. He talked of how he and Kathy had had trouble for some time, but were working through things amicably for the sake of the children. Again, he mentioned how Olivia had invited his children to her apartment so he could be with them. That she had not only welcomed them into her home, but tried her best to alleviate their fears, too. The conversation with Maureen came up, as Elliot discussed how they had explained to his oldest what had really happened.

Soon, Elliot's session time was up. Like he had with Olivia, George got out the proper form, and went through the routine questions to ensure Elliot was able to return to active duty. He also suggested that Elliot make at least one more follow up visit, preparing himself for a resounding 'no' as an answer.

"That sounds like a good idea, I'm dealing with a lot right now. I won't make it regular thing, but at least one more visit would be good."

George tried not to fall out of his chair when Elliot actually agreed to a future appointment. They scheduled for the following week, and shook hands. When Elliot walked out of the office, Olivia was waiting for him, just as she'd promised. Not caring that they were being watched, he went to her and gave her a hug. It had been an emotional visit, and he needed that physical contact. She accepted the embrace, and wrapped her arms around him.

After they had let go, they both said goodbye to George. He told them he would send their release forms to the Captain. Then Elliot and Olivia headed out to the car so they could leave.

* * *

Later that evening, they were sitting around on the sofa together. After the busy day they'd had, neither felt like cooking anything for dinner. So, they were waiting for their takeout to arrive, and discussing plans for the weekend.

Kathy would be dropping the children off tomorrow afternoon as soon as they were done with school. Then, she would be meeting up with a friend for a 'girls trip'. She would pick them up again on Sunday night when she returned to the city.

Elliot didn't have as many plans as he had the weekend before. They'd need to stay in mostly, as Dickie and Lizzie both had colds. Tomorrow, he'd go out and rent some DVDs so they could have movies to watch.

Olivia was busy on her laptop, ordering in some groceries. It was so much easier than having to lug all those bags up to her apartment themselves. Even though neither had restrictions anymore, it was just simpler to have them delivered. With Elliot's help, she quickly had her online cart filled with foods that would feed his whole family all weekend.

No sooner had she completed the order, than the buzzer was sounding, indicating their dinner had arrived. Despite Olivia's protests, Elliot insisted on paying. He brought in the pizza box, and set it on the coffee table. Then he grabbed plates, napkins, and drinks.

While they ate, they watched television together. It had become a nightly routine for them. Something else Olivia would miss when Elliot moved into his own apartment. She realized she should probably talk to him about it, but didn't know how to start.

Instead of opening up to a conversation, she delayed it. When they had put away the pizza, Olivia opened up her computer again. Together, they started searching for furniture to decorate Elliot's new condo.

The one thing Elliot was adamant about was that he wanted his kids to pick out their own things. Yes, he would be giving them a budget, but the choices would be up to them. So instead, Olivia opened up photos of sofas, loveseats, and coffee tables to start with.

Since he had a large family, and knew his children would often have friends over, Elliot decided against one single piece of furniture. Instead, he opted for a sectional. The pieces could be moved about, and new ones could be added if necessary. The only bad thing was it was a popular item, and currently on backorder. It couldn't be delivered to the condo for two weeks.

Elliot went to reach for his wallet, when he realized that Olivia had already entered her credit card information into the proper fields. She was doing it again. Did she really intend to finance an entire condo worth of furniture for him? He couldn't let her do that for him. He tried to stop her, but before he could the 'Thank you for your purchase' window popped up on the computer screen.

"Olivia."

"Don't full-name me, El. I know what I'm doing."

Elliot sighed, then tried again.

"But Liv-"

"No 'buts' either."

This was clearly an argument he wasn't going to win. It wasn't that he was ashamed to owe Olivia money. He had the funds to pay her back, all he had to do was sit down with Kathy and separate their joint account. But that couldn't be done until after the weekend at the earliest. It was one thing to buy dinner for himself and his partner and charge it to the account. It was another matter entirely to put a down payment on a condo, or buy furniture. Not that he thought Kathy wouldn't understand, but he just didn't want to have to explain.

"Did you want to look at dining room furniture, or bedroom furniture for yourself?"

Elliot was so preoccupied he almost didn't hear Olivia's question. Once it sunk in, he was quick to tell her no. He simply couldn't have her buying him anything else. Not that he was ungrateful, but he couldn't impose on her generosity any more than he already had.

"No. That's okay Liv. I'd rather go shopping for the bedroom stuff in person, so I can see how comfortable the mattress will be."

Olivia nodded. That made sense.

"What about the dining room?"

"That can wait."

Olivia understood then what it was her partner was really trying to say. She hoped she hadn't hurt his pride. That was the last thing she'd wanted to do. He had just done so much for her over the last couple of weeks, she wanted to give him something back. The best way she could do that is by giving him his family.

Closing up her computer, Olivia set it to the side. Now that they were done shopping, she had no further use for it. Her apartment buzzer sounded, letting them know that the groceries were there. They tipped the delivery man, then worked together to quickly put everything away.

* * *

Once they were back on the sofa, Elliot muted the television. Neither of them were really paying attention to what was on, anyway. Turning sideways to face Olivia, he took her hand in his. This wasn't going to be an easy conversation, but it was one they needed to have.

"Liv, is it alright if we talk for a little bit?"

Unable to find her voice, Olivia could only nod. Somehow, Elliot had guessed exactly what had been on her mind. The only thing was, he had actually had enough courage to bring it up.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, Liv. But I'd like to know. Did talking with George today help you any?"

Before she could answer, Elliot took the initiative again. It seemed he was willing to open himself up, even if she wasn't ready to.

"Because, I have to tell you, it really helped me. And we both know I've never willingly admitted that talking to a psychiatrist could help."

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Olivia had to smile. Elliot certainly had a point. He and George had often gone toe-to-toe during cases. He always hated when it was mandatory that they be evaluated. What had changed?

"For the first time, I actually _talked_. I didn't just spew some bullshit about what was going on. Or tell George what I thought it was he wanted to hear."

"Me, too."

Olivia's admission was soft spoken, but Elliot heard her anyway. Yet another way in which they were so alike. They closed off their own emotions, determined to deal with them on their own, always more focused on others. Perhaps it was the way they had been brought up. Elliot had been raised in a home where showing emotion was a sign of weakness. Olivia was raised by an alcoholic mother who so often resented her presence. She'd learned at an early age to make herself invisible.

Elliot pushed aside his internal thoughts. He couldn't let himself be distracted. He had to focus on what George had told him, and that was to talk to Olivia. This next question could very well get him slapped, but he was going to ask it anyway.

He held tightly to the palm that was clasped in his own. With his free hand, he reached out and brushed a short strand of hair behind her ear. It still sent a shiver through him when he'd remember just why her hair was so short again.

"Can you tell me why you blame yourself for my divorce, Liv? You have to know it isn't your fault."

He felt the moment she tried to pull her hand from his, but he refused to let go. He kept his hold firm, but gentle. His voice matched his touch when he spoke to her a second time.

"It's all right, Liv. You know you can tell me anything."

Her eyes welled up then, and she looked down at her lap as twin tears spilled down over her cheeks. She made no attempt to wipe them away. It was truth time.

"If you hadn't been so busy trying to save me, you could have made things work with Kathy. Or, if I'd just been killed, you could have gotten back together."

Elliot's heart broke. It was similar to what he'd heard before. She still believed that not just her disappearance, but her very presence was what had caused his marriage to end. How could he make her see that nothing was further from the truth?

He let go of her hand, but only for a fraction of a second. In that time, he used it to wrap his arms around her, and pull her close. Now they were sitting the way they normally did at night. Olivia was leaning up against his side, her head on his shoulder.

"Olivia, I want you to listen to me, and listen carefully. Kathy and I were having marriage problems long before you were ever taken. This is not now, nor will it ever be, your fault."

He turned his head, pressing a kiss to her temple. He was quickly becoming emotional. But instead of suppressing it, he was embracing it, and allowing it show. The same way he'd opened up to her the day before when he'd grieved his divorce.

"God forbid, if Gordon had actually killed you, I would have been lost. There is no way I could have recovered from that. Don't you understand?"

Shaking now, Olivia turned into him further. This was going so much deeper than what they had discussed the day George had been here. The energy in the room was so emotional and raw, but there was something else, too. Something that told her once they crossed to the other side, they could both begin to truly heal.

"I want to believe it, Elliot. I really do. But my mind keeps telling me other things."

"Then come to me when it does, Liv. I'll tell you the truth."

She clung to him then as the tears flowed. He wrapped both arms around her, and rocked with her gently. Elliot made no attempt to hide his own tears.

"One other thing, Liv, and and I promise that's the last of it for tonight. When you say you wish you had died, does that mean you've thought of hurting yourself?"

Olivia pulled back from the embrace only slightly, so she could look Elliot directly in the eye.

"No, Elliot. I've never thought that. I promise you. I'm sorry if I ever gave you that impression."

Elliot choked out a sob then, and held her closer. He was overwhelmed with relief. All this time, he'd been so terrified that Olivia had been feeling suicidal. That was one of the other reasons that he'd been hovering so much. Why he was so glad she wanted to share the bed. He had been so afraid that she would do something.

Now that he knew she wasn't in danger, he could breathe a little easier.

Eventually, their mutual tears dried. Their position stayed the same, Elliot holding Olivia close. Soon, she grew uncomfortable, and had to shift. She pulled back again, and their eyes met. He pulled her into another embrace, and this one lasted longer than any of the previous hugs they had ever shared.

When they let go of one another, their eyes locked again. Elliot reached up with his thumb, and wiped a stray tear away from Olivia's cheek. Then before he quite realized what he was doing, he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers in a tender kiss.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: SVU and its characters belong to Dick Wolf. I own nothing.**

* * *

_When they let go of one another, their eyes locked again. Elliot reached up with his thumb, and wiped a stray tear away from Olivia's cheek. Then before he quite realized what he was doing, he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers in a tender kiss._

The kiss lasted only mere seconds, and then they separated. For a moment, neither of them said anything, only looked at one another.

Elliot was afraid that he had quite possibly just ruined everything. He didn't know what had possessed him to do that, but something had just felt right.

"Olivia-"

He began to speak, but she stopped him by raising a hand to cover his lips. A soft smile graced her face. It was reflected in her eyes. She wasn't angry at him.

"It's okay, El."

_El._ She was still using the nickname that she'd given him during their first year of partnership. They had been pulling an all-nighter, and he'd slipped and called her 'Liv' while half asleep at his desk. Instead of hitting him with a file, as he'd expected her to do, she'd simply grinned at him and countered with a shortened version of his name. They'd been using them ever since.

To make matters even better, she drew her legs up to her side, and leaned into him. Olivia was still seeking close contact. She wasn't pulling away. He'd kissed her, and she wasn't running. Still, he felt the need to explain. He wanted her to know the truth.

"Liv, you have to know, my feelings behind that kiss were genuine. I'm not trying to make you a rebound, I would never do that to you or-"

He stopped talking, as he was tripping all over himself as he tried to get the words out. Instead, he looked to his partner for help. He hoped now, like always, she would be able to read his thoughts. She didn't disappoint.

"Elliot. I know you would never do that. You don't need to explain. I felt it, too."

With that said, they were both content to sit there on the sofa with one another. Elliot turned the volume on the television back on, and they found a movie to watch. Neither of them mentioned the kiss for the rest of the night.

It might not have been mentioned, but Elliot was definitely thinking about it. Not just that, but he was thinking about doing it again. What was the matter with him? He'd only signed divorce papers yesterday. If he was true to his word, and didn't want to make Olivia a rebound, he would wait awhile before pursuing anything with her. That's if she even wanted a relationship with him. Just because she hadn't objected to one kiss, didn't mean she would want to date him. When she'd said she 'felt it too', she could have been referring to the emotional moment that they'd shared.

Olivia, though she was staring at the television screen, was lost in her own thoughts. Elliot had kissed her. Yes, he had tried to apologize immediately afterward, but there wasn't any regret in his tone. He had been worried that he'd offended her. The moment between them was very emotionally charged, but the last thing she had been was offended. Surprised, most definitely. But not offended. She was glad he had understood what she was trying to say when she reassured him.

Just because he had kissed her once, didn't mean he was going to do it again. At least not right away. He'd assured her that his intent wasn't to make her a rebound, and she believed him. For now, she was glad that they had simply fallen back into the patterns they'd had before.

She was leaning against him again, like she had been every night since he'd started staying with her. His arm was wrapped around her, and her head was resting on his shoulder. Olivia tried her best to put the kiss out of her mind, and focus on the movie. If Elliot were to ask her any questions about it, she wanted to be able to answer. The last thing she needed was for him to misinterpret her silence and think that he really had upset her after all.

Soon, it was getting late, and Olivia was tired. She announced that she wanted to go to bed. Her ribs were bothering her a little, so Elliot helped her sit upright, then stand. He watched as she disappeared into the bedroom, leaving the door open.

Elliot took some time tidying up in the living room and kitchen. He was a bit puzzled. When Olivia had left, she hadn't said 'goodnight'. Did she still want him to share the bed with her, or had he overstepped his boundaries completely by kissing her earlier? She'd said everything was 'okay', and judging by her body language, things were fine between them, but he was still anxious.

"El?"

He heard Olivia calling to him from the bedroom, and he hurried to answer her.

"Yes, Liv?"

"Could you bring me a bottle of water when you come in? I forgot to grab one, and I'm already comfortable."

Elliot told her he would, then moved toward the refrigerator, grabbing not just one, but two bottles of water. Her request had answered the question on his mind. She still wanted him to stay with her.

Walking into the bedroom, he first went to Olivia's side of the bed, and delivered her water to her nightstand. Then he walked around the mattress. Before he could say anything, she was saving him again.

"I didn't mean for you to come in right away, El. I was just tired. But if you want to watch some television in here for a bit, I won't mind."

Elliot slid into the bed, pulling up the blankets that were on 'his' side. He took the remote that she offered him, and lay back. Even though he could have cared less about watching anything, he turned on the television, keeping the volume low. To his amazement and pleasure, Olivia turned on her side, and rested her head on his shoulder. Her arm wrapped around his waist. She was lying no differently than she had any other night since she'd asked him to stay with her.

"Good Night, El."

Her voice was a sleepy murmur as she was starting to drift off already. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and pulled her just a little bit closer. Elliot counted his lucky stars that his impulsive kiss earlier hadn't ruined their relationship. He turned off the television, and settled down to get comfortable himself. His last thought as he was about to drift off to sleep was that perhaps in a few weeks, after things had settled down, maybe he would kiss Olivia again.

* * *

It was Friday night, and Olivia's apartment was chaos. She was loving every minute of it though. She, Elliot, and his children were all gathered around her coffee table, playing a board game. She'd tried to excuse herself, so they could be together as a family, but none of them would hear of it. They'd all practically begged her to join in on the fun.

Before the kids were quite ready for it, especially Dickie and Lizzie, it was almost time for them to go to bed. Like he had the previous weekend, Elliot was giving them a little extra time to stay up and watch television in Olivia's room before they had to go to sleep. After their showers, he made sure they took their cold medicine and Tylenol. Both were running low grade fevers.

Maureen and Kathleen went to the guest room soon after. They had some homework for the weekend they wanted to get finished tonight, or else they would have stayed with Elliot and Olivia longer. Come tomorrow, they wanted to be able to just have fun and watch movies with everyone else.

When they were left alone, Elliot and Olivia relaxed on the sofa. They wouldn't be needing Maureen's help tonight in pulling out the sofa bed. Elliot would be able to manage that on his own. As long as she was careful, Olivia could help. Soon, they headed to bed, too. Both of them wanted to get back into the routine for when they returned to work on Monday.

Olivia was sleeping soundly when she awoke to the sound of someone calling her name.

"Liv? Liv?"

She opened her eyes to find Lizzie standing by the side of the sofa bed. Grasping for her cell phone on the side table, she saw that it was just after two in the morning. Concerned for the young girl, she immediately tried to figure out what was wrong. She sat up, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. Elliot stirred at her movement, but didn't wake.

"What is it, sweetie?"

"I don't feel good."

Olivia pressed her palm against the girl's forehead. She was burning up. The poor thing. She stood up and took Lizzie by the hand, leading her into the bathroom. One they were inside and the door was closed, she turned on the light. The girl's face was flushed, and her eyes were bright with fever.

She instructed Lizzie to sit down on the closed toilet seat, then immediately began searching her medicine cabinet for the thermometer. Finding it, she turned it on, and told the young girl to hold it under her tongue. When it beeped mere moments later, she was relieved to see that Lizzie's temperature wasn't as high as she'd expected. It was an uncomfortable, but manageable 102°.

Olivia left Lizzie where she was for a moment, and dashed to the kitchen where Elliot had left the Children's Tylenol. Bringing it with her back to the bathroom, she gave the young girl another dose. Then she asked her if she wanted to take another shower to cool off.

"That would be great, Liv. But I don't have any other pajamas, and these are all sweaty."

"That's no problem, sweetie. I can give you one of my T-shirts to wear. Would you like that?"

"Yes, please!"

Lizzie stepped into the shower while Olivia went in search of finding her something to wear. The girl was worried at first about not having any of her shampoo or soap to use, but Olivia had told her she could just borrow hers.

When Olivia returned to the bathroom, Lizzie was stepping out of the shower, wrapped in a towel. Her teeth were chattering from the sudden chill. Olivia grabbed a second towel, and began rubbing her arms to help warm her up. As soon as she was dry, she passed her the borrowed T-shirt for her to change into. Ever respectful of the young girl's privacy, Olivia turned her back while Lizzie changed.

"Olivia?"

"Yes, Lizzie?"

Olivia asked the question without turning around, not sure if Lizzie had finished dressing or not.

"Thank you for helping me. But can I ask you something else?"

"You can ask me anything, sweetie."

There was a pause, and Olivia chanced looking over her shoulder. Lizzie stood there, gnawing on her lower lip. The flush in her cheeks had lessened somewhat, but her eyes were still bright. It was clear she still didn't feel well.

"Can I sleep with you and Daddy tonight?"

Instead of just answering with a verbal 'yes', Olivia wrapped her arms around the girl. She cleaned up the bathroom as best she could, then led Lizzie back to the living room. After asking the girl's preference on where in the bed she wanted to sleep, she crawled into the middle next to Elliot, and gave Lizzie one of her pillows.

"Thank you, Olivia. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Sweetie. You're welcome. Wake me up again if you need anything."

* * *

Elliot awoke Saturday morning, and to his surprise, Olivia wasn't asleep on his shoulder like she usually was. He turned over, only to discover the reason why.

Olivia was lying on her side, her arm protectively draped over his youngest daughter. When had Lizzie come into the bed? Scanning the two quickly, he noticed that his daughter was wearing something different than what she'd gone to sleep in. It appeared to be one of Olivia's T-shirts. Had she been sick during the night? Why hadn't she woken him up?

Even though he hated to disturb his partner, he simply had to know what was going on with Lizzie. Gently rubbing his hand up and down Olivia's arm, he waited until she stirred and opened her eyes.

"Morning Liv. I'm sorry to wake you, but I needed to know - is Lizzie okay?"

She gave him a smile that immediately alleviated all his fears.

"She's fine El. She woke up around two, had another fever. I gave her more Tylenol, let her take another shower."

Elliot watched his child sleeping as Olivia talked. Of all his kids, Lizzie always was the most prone to fevers. Ever since she was a baby. When he realized Olivia was still speaking, he focused his attention on her once again.

"When we realized she didn't have any other pajamas, I gave her something of mine to wear. Then, she asked if she could sleep out here with us. I couldn't tell her no."

Elliot placed his palm on Olivia's cheek as he looked into her eyes.

"You should have woken me, Liv. I don't expect you to take care of my kids."

"It's no trouble, Elliot. Plus, she woke me up."

Elliot nodded then, seeming to understand. Then he reached out his hand, and lay his palm on Lizzie's forehead. Nice and cool. Whatever fevers she had had during the night, they seemed to have broken now.

"I'm going to get started on breakfast. Since _someone_ bought me a waffle maker for my new place, I think I'm going to break it in this morning."

Olivia couldn't hide her smile. Last weekend, when Elliot had mentioned her lack of a waffle maker, she'd taken note of it. She'd ordered him one as a housewarming present for when he moved into the sublet. That may have fallen through, but the appliance was delivered the day before. She'd proudly given it to him, knowing he could use it this weekend while his kids were here.

"Sounds good, El. Let me know when the coffee's ready."

Elliot laughed then. That answered his next question before he could even ask it. He'd been wondering just when she was going to get out of bed. Given the fact that she'd been up in the middle of the night with his sick child, he couldn't blame her for wanting to stay under the covers a little bit longer. His gratitude for her just kept growing.

Ten minutes later, Elliot was personally delivering a cup of coffee to Olivia while she was still in bed. In his opinion, she deserved it – and so much more. He'd thought he was supposed to be staying here taking care of her after she'd nearly been killed by a madman, instead, she was the one who kept saving him.

He pushed those thoughts from his mind for the time being, and focused on breakfast. As though they all had a sixth sense for it, his children all appeared just before he called them. Unlike the previous weekend, they managed to use the bathroom in an orderly fashion.

Everyone performed their usual chores, and soon they were all seated at Olivia's table. Elliot said the blessing, and they all began to eat. After taking her first bite, Olivia commented to Elliot that she had never had a waffle that good before in her life. He brushed off her compliment, saying it must have been because of the new waffle maker.

Kathleen was watching the interactions between her father and Olivia, and hesitated with her fork halfway to her mouth. Were they _flirting_? They'd always teased one another and joked around, but something was different. She wasn't sure she liked it. But remembering the lectures she'd gotten from both her parents on her attitude, she opted to keep her thoughts to herself – for now.

When breakfast was over, Kathleen helped her older sister clean up. The two of them put all the dirty plates, glasses, and silverware into the dishwasher and started the machine.

While that was being taken care of, Olivia enlisted Lizzie's help. She needed to wash some laundry, and offered to put the girl's pajamas in the load as well. All she needed to do was help her lift the heavy bottles of detergent off the shelf. Lizzie, who was so glad that the woman had helped her out the night before, was happy to assist.

Elliot had thought about canceling his plans for the morning, especially given Lizzie's fever the night before. But she wasn't complaining, and both she and her brother were fever free. So, he gathered his children around, and told them about the new condominium he would be living in. Then, he told them they would be going shopping today to pick out new bedroom furniture for their rooms there.

"Come with us, Olivia!"

Lizzie asked the question first, but Dickie repeated it soon after. Maureen asked her, too. Since her mother couldn't be there, she valued having another woman's opinion. Only Kathleen scowled at the prospect at Olivia being invited along on a family outing.

"Yes, Liv. Come with us."

Elliot asked her this time, his eyes giving him away. She read it instantly. He really wanted her to come along with them.

"All right, I'll go."

* * *

As their group walked through the store, Elliot could not believe that his children were actually all getting along. There hadn't been a single argument. Since they were going to be sharing rooms, Maureen and Kathleen, along with Lizzie and Dickie, would need to agree on what furniture they wanted. So far, everyone had been managing to agree, or at the very least, compromise.

By the end of their shopping trip, they had amassed quite the list on their order slip. Four beds, four dressers, and four nightstands. Plus four desks, each with matching chairs. As an afterthought, Elliot thought to add a couple bookshelves to each room, too.

It was only when they'd reached the checkout that he realized that he'd forgotten to ask Kathy about the purchases. He knew she wouldn't have a problem with them, seeing as they were for the children. Still he didn't want to ambush her with such a large charge to their account. Everything would have to go back until another day. Preparing himself for disappointment all around, he felt Olivia slip something into his hand. It was a credit card.

"Liv."

"It's ok, Elliot. They didn't see."

Olivia had been right, all of his kids were currently busy looking at the menu for the snack bar. Since they were next in line, she gave her verbal authorization for Elliot to use her card, then let him talk with the salesman. She went over to where the children were waiting.

"What's going on?"

It was Maureen who answered.

"After all that shopping, we're a little hungry. We'd like to get something, but none of us brought any money."

Olivia had a solution.

"Your dad will be done soon, he's just finishing up now. What do you say we forget about a snack, and go to lunch instead?"

Again, Maureen spoke up for herself and her siblings. It was clear she was worried about something.

"But dad just bought us all that furniture. We can't ask him to buy us lunch, too. It's too much money."

Olivia made a mental note to mention to Elliot about Maureen's money worries. She would normally keep the girl's confidence, but this was something he needed to know. Especially if she kept worrying about it. For now though, she needed to focus on the situation at hand.

"What I didn't tell you was that lunch is on me today. What do you say?"

Three Stablers cheered. Only Kathleen didn't know how to respond. Was Olivia trying to buy their affection now? She desperately wanted to say something, but like this morning, held it inside. Besides, she couldn't say anything now, anyway. Her father was on his way over.

Elliot walked over to where they were standing, and joined the group. For the time being, he'd slipped Olivia's credit card into his own wallet. He would return it to her later when they were alone. She would understand that he didn't want his kids to see what had happened. Before he could say anything, Dickie spoke up.

"Let's go, Dad! Olivia's going to buy us lunch!"

His head snapped in his partner's direction. He managed to smile, but secretly he wanted to strangle her. When would she stop? Then he realized that he'd paid for their meals the past couple of times when they'd eaten out, she was merely returning the favor. They were simply getting back into old habits. She was just being generous and including his kids. Still, he'd have to say something to her later. A simple 'thank you' just wouldn't cover it.

When they got back to the car, Elliot took a poll. He asked the kids where they wanted to go to eat. Immediately, he realized his error. What he should have done, was offer them a few choices and let them pick from that. Now he would be met with four different opinions.

To his surprise, everyone agreed that they wanted burgers and milkshakes. Looking to Olivia for a nod of approval, Elliot turned in the direction of the restaurant that would be the best choice. Once there, the six of them were seated around a circular table.

Soon after the orders were placed, the milkshakes were delivered. With the exception of Maureen, who had ordered strawberry, the rest of Elliot's kids had gotten chocolate. He'd chosen vanilla and strawberry mixed together. Olivia on the other hand, had selected a specialty shake. Hers was chocolate peanut butter. Elliot couldn't resist stealing a sip, and once he had tasted it, knew why it was her favorite. The classic candy combination also translated well as a milkshake.

Seeing her father share Olivia's straw was what finally broke Kathleen. However, she quickly remembered she was in public, and didn't want to create a scene. Best to wait until they were back at the apartment, and confront the adults then. But she would have her say. Part of her wanted to refuse to eat, only because Olivia was paying. But she was so hungry, and the food here was good. Why not take advantage of it?

Elliot was no fool. He'd noticed the look on his daughter's face after he'd sampled Olivia's shake. Luckily, she'd kept her thoughts to herself. He was certain something would be said later though. Kathleen was always known for speaking her mind. She'd been unusually quiet this weekend.

He pushed the matter out of his mind when the food arrived. He watched as Olivia made sure all of his children had gotten what they ordered, and had everything they needed. She did all of this before even taking care of herself. Only when his kids were happily eating, did she pick up her own burger and take a bite.

The food was delicious, and everyone ate their fill. As they all piled in the car to head back to Olivia's, all of the kids – Kathleen included – thanked her. Elliot was pleased he didn't have to prompt them to do so, and that they were grateful for what she had done. It didn't even begin to measure the gratitude he felt.

Once back at the apartment, Lizzie and Olivia switched the laundry from the washer to the dryer. In doing so, Olivia put her hand to her ribs as she felt a twinge of pain. The young girl hadn't noticed, but Elliot had. He quickly moved down the hallway to stand behind her, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Thank you Lizzie. I'll help Olivia from here."

Seeing that she was excused, Lizzie ran to Olivia's room, where she was staying this weekend. Elliot gently turned his partner around so he could look her in the eye.

"How bad is it, Liv? Tell me."

He was referring to the pain in her ribs. There was no sense in lying to him, he could see right through her. The truth of the matter was, it wasn't as bad as he thought. But would he believe her? She realized there was a way to ensure he would.

"It's not as bad as you think, El. I just stretched the wrong way."

His eyes searched hers, waiting for her to continue.

"If you could get me my medication? I forgot to bring one with me today. It hasn't been that long since I've eaten."

Elliot nodded, and made his way to the kitchen where the medicine was kept. Grabbing one of the tablets and a bottle of water, he brought it back to Olivia. She took it without argument.

"Maybe you should put on something more comfortable, take the pressure off your ribs."

Olivia wondered what he could be talking about, then realized he was referring to her bra. She shrugged off the embarrassment that was trying to creep up, because he had a point. While she'd been here at home recovering, she hadn't been wearing one on a daily basis. Just tank tops, mostly. Today was the longest she'd worn one in awhile. Maybe she'd have to make some adjustments for a little while longer. She just tried not to think about the fact that Elliot was commenting on that particular part of her wardrobe. Or the fact that it seemed like it was a natural thing for him to do.

Olivia went in to get changed, totally missing the glare Kathleen was giving her. Elliot had seen it though. He also knew exactly what was coming. The happy weekend they'd all been having was about to hit a snag. His middle daughter was about to loose her cool, and everyone was going to know about it.

* * *

Kathleen had observed the interaction between Elliot and Olivia. She had observed the concern on her father's face, the soft spoken conversation between them. What she didn't know was the reason for it. She wasn't aware that her dad was only monitoring Olivia's pain, and making sure she took her medication.

"Do you think you can keep your hands off Olivia long enough to pay attention to your kids?"

Elliot frowned, as he looked at his daughter. He knew where the anger at him was coming from, but why was she so mad at Olivia? The woman had done nothing wrong. If she only understood just how generous and selfless Olivia was, let alone what she'd been through recently. But he couldn't burden his teenage daughter with such details. It was bad enough that Maureen knew as much as she did.

"Kathleen -"

"How much longer are we going to have to spend time with you here in this tiny apartment? You said you got a place of your own. Why aren't we there yet?"

Elliot was trying his best not to get angry. But he wouldn't put up with disrespect.

"Kathleen, I suggest you watch the tone of your voice."

After the warning had been given, he did explain. Reminded her what he'd told all his kids that morning. Yes, it was true he'd found himself a new place to live. However, it wasn't furnished, and until that happened, he would be staying with Olivia. The sectional sofa he'd ordered for the living room couldn't be delivered right away, and it seemed there would be a delay in the furniture for the kid's rooms as well. He had yet to select anything for his own bedroom.

Olivia came out of her room then, allowing the twins to go back inside. It seemed they were seeking a refuge from the conflict between their father and Kathleen. Maureen had gone into the guest room, so it ended up being just the three of them. While Olivia didn't want to intrude, especially regarding Elliot's discipline of his children, she wanted to try and put the girl at ease.

"Kathleen, is there anything I can do to make you feel more comfortable?"

The girl crossed her arms over her chest, and glared at the woman in the room. She couldn't believe that Olivia was trying to be her friend right now. It was all just a ploy so she could gain favor with her father. She was convinced of it. What the woman really wanted was to get her, and her brother and sisters as far away as possible. So she could have Elliot all to herself.

"Leave us alone."

Elliot turned back to his daughter, ready to admonish her again. But before he could say anything, Kathleen turned to Olivia. What she said next had him so completely shocked. Never in a million years could he have prepared himself for it.

"Why are you trying to ruin my family? I wish Dad had never rescued you."

Elliot's jaw dropped, and Olivia looked as though she'd been slapped. Instead of responding, though, she did something completely unexpected. Without another word to anyone, she went to the hall closet, grabbed her jacket, then left the apartment.

Once he'd recovered from the shock, Elliot reacted. There was so much to process. Not just Kathleen's behavior, but what she'd said. It was the way she'd phrased it. Just how much did she know about Olivia's ordeal, and how on earth did she find out? First things first, though.

"Kathleen! Don't you dare speak to Olivia like that, let alone while you are a guest in her home! What is wrong with you?"

Tears filled Kathleen's eyes as she realized what she'd done, and what she'd said. Her father's harsh tone resonated with her. He was angry, but rightly so. As she faced off against her father, she tried to make amends.

"I'm sorry Dad. It just doesn't seem fair. You rescue Olivia, get hurt, then all of a sudden, you and Mom are getting divorced? How can I not think something is going on?"

Elliot's tone gentled at his daughters most recent admission. He'd guessed with her behavior the previous weekend that she was struggling with the divorce, but not to this degree. How could he make her understand?

"Katie."

He opened up by using the shortened version of her name she'd used so often when she was younger. Holding his arm out, he led her over to the sofa, where they sat down together.

"You have to know that what you've said isn't true. Your mother and I have been having problems for a long time now. What happened between us isn't because of Olivia."

"Why am I so angry, Dad? It's like its eating me alive."

Wrapping his arm around his daughter, he pulled her close. It was clear that he and Kathy would need to sit down with not just Kathleen, but all the kids again soon. Show them that even though they were getting divorced, they were still a united front.

"It's okay to be angry, honey. What's not okay is taking out that anger on other people."

"Like Olivia?"

Kathleen's voice had lost all its edge, and was now tentative. She was ashamed for the way she'd acted, and for what she'd said. Her dad was right, Olivia had done so much for them. The least she could have done was be grateful. Instead, she had chased the woman from her own apartment.

"Yeah. Like Olivia. But I'm sure once you apologize, everything will be okay."

Kathleen voiced her next fear. One that was just creeping up now.

"But will she come back?"

Truth be told, Elliot had been worried as well when Olivia initially left. Then logic won out. He reminded himself that she had only taken her jacket. Olivia wouldn't go anywhere and leave her phone and keys behind. She had likely gone to the roof for some time alone to think. He desperately wanted to go to her and talk, but his first priority was taking care of his daughter. He explained his theory to Kathleen about where Olivia had gone, and that she should be back soon. If she wasn't, they could go looking for her.

"I want to go now, Dad. Will you take me?"

Elliot agreed. After asking Maureen to keep an eye on the twins, he and Kathleen slipped on their shoes and jackets. Then he led her up to the roof. Sure enough, they saw Olivia sitting on one of the benches up there, staring into space. Elliot started to push open the door, but his daughter stopped him.

"No, Dad. I have to do this on my own. Will you wait for us?"

He nodded his consent, and agreed to give them privacy. Then he watched as his daughter slipped out the door and approached Olivia. Though he desperately wanted to know how their conversation would go, he had to trust his daughter.

* * *

Olivia was sitting on the bench, wiping at her eyes. She was angry at herself for crying, but she just couldn't seem to help it. This hurt worse than the pain in her ribs ever did. George and Elliot had both been wrong. The divorce was her fault. At least, that's the way Elliot's kids viewed it.

What's worse, it seemed that Kathleen also knew about what happened to her. Though she knew it was very likely that the teen hadn't meant what she'd said, the words themselves still hurt. It fed into her own self doubt.

She was still lost in her thoughts when she heard a presence behind her. Figuring it was Elliot come to find her, she opened her mouth to speak. She needed to tell him to leave her alone for awhile, to go back to his children. What mattered now was that he worry about them. However, instead of her partner's voice, it was Kathleen's that she heard.

"Olivia?"

Startled, she quickly wiped at her face to hide any evidence of her tears. She gestured for the girl to come closer, and scooted over on the bench to make room for her. Though she'd initially wanted to be alone, she would listen to whatever Kathleen had to say.

"I'm sorry, Olivia. I shouldn't have said what I did."

The girl nervously pushed her hair back, and licked her lips.

"I want you to know that I understand you aren't trying to ruin my family. And I'm glad that my dad saved you."

Olivia was tentative in her movements, unsure of what the girl next to her would accept. Wrapping an arm around Kathleen's shoulders, she pulled her a little closer.

"I know you didn't mean it, sweetie. I didn't leave because I was upset, I left because I wanted to give you and your father some time alone to talk."

Kathleen gave her an all-knowing look. One that clearly read 'don't lie to me'. Olivia saw it instantly. She may only be fourteen, but the girl was incredibly perceptive. Olivia amended her statement.

"Okay, I didn't leave only to give you and your dad time to talk. Your words hurt me a little. But I still understand that you didn't mean them."

Pulling the girl a little closer, she rubbed her hand up and down her arm.

"We should get inside, it's a little chilly out today. I don't want you to get cold."

Kathleen knew there was more she had to say to the woman sitting next to her, but she didn't know where to begin. At least her apology had been accepted. Hopeful that they could talk again, she asked a question.

"Olivia, can I still talk to you more later?"

"Of course you can. Any time you want."

They stood up, and walked inside. Olivia wasn't surprised to find Elliot waiting at the door, she knew he wouldn't have let Kathleen to come to the roof by herself. She figured Maureen was keeping an eye on the twins.

When they got back to the apartment, they found Elliot's other three children sitting around Olivia's coffee table. They were playing a simple game of Go Fish. Something to pass the time until everyone returned.

Kathleen, Elliot, and Olivia all slipped off their jackets, and put them away. Elliot desperately wanted to check in with Olivia himself, to see if she was okay. But that would have to wait until later when they were alone.

Elliot joined his children at the coffee table, while Olivia waited for her turn in the bathroom. She wanted to wash her face, to hide any remaining evidence of her tears. All of that was forgotten with what happened next.

"Olivia!"

Kathleen's voice called out to her from the bathroom, and there was a tinge of panic to it. Elliot started to get up, but she stopped him with a look. For whatever reason, the girl had called for her, not her father. She would see what was wrong. Olivia went to the bathroom door, and knocked softly.

"It's me, Kathleen. Are you alright?"

"You can come in, Olivia."

The sound of the door being unlocked followed the girl's statement. Olivia stepped inside the bathroom, and closed the door behind her. Whatever was going on, she wanted to keep it between herself and Kathleen.

"What is it, honey? Are you sick?"

Her eyes swept over the teen in concern, looking for any sign of illness or injury. She had seemed perfectly fine when they were outside a few minutes ago, but Olivia had to be sure.

"I'm not sick, Olivia. It's something else."

Kathleen's cheeks flushed red, her embarrassment evident. Olivia quickly caught on to what she was referring to. Rather than make a big deal out of the situation, she focused on addressing what the girl would need.

"Okay. No problem. How about I show you where I keep everything, so in case this ever happens again while you're visiting me, you know where things are at?"

Kathleen could only nod. She watched as Olivia opened the cabinet under the sink, and pointed out the necessary products. Normally, she'd have been prepared for such a situation, but this had caught her completely unaware. What was wrong with her?

"I'm sorry, Olivia. I wasn't due yet, or else I'd have my own things. Does this mean something is wrong with me?"

Even though she knew that the teen had been angry, Olivia knew it hadn't been personal. She put all that aside, and wrapped her arms around the girl.

"Nothing is wrong with you, sweetheart. Sometimes it happens that way. If we are stressed or upset, it can cause our period to come early or late. Sometimes we can even skip one."

"I wish I had skipped it. Now I'm going to be miserable the rest of the weekend."

Olivia laughed, but it wasn't a mean laugh. It was one full of understanding.

"I hear you, sweetie. I have some Midol you can take, and if you'd like, you can borrow my heating pad. How does that sound?"

"That sounds great Liv. But I have to ask you, why are you being so nice to me? I've been nothing but a bitch to you. I was the last time I was here, too."

Olivia pulled the girl closer, enveloping her in another hug. Part of her knew Elliot's first reaction would be to reprimand the girl on her language, but that was the least of her concerns. She was seeing the heart of Kathleen, at her most raw and vulnerable. The teen had never been mad at her personally, just lashing out because of everything going on in her life. Even though she'd known that all along, it felt good to hear it.

"I know you didn't mean it sweetheart. To answer your question, it's because I care about you. Always have, always will."

Kathleen hugged Olivia back then, holding on tight. A few moments later, she pulled back, able to compose herself. After ensuring that she didn't need any more help, or a change of clothes, Olivia left the girl alone. She went to the kitchen to get the items the teen would need to be comfortable, and when Kathleen emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later, she gave them to her wordlessly. They joined the group in the living room as if nothing had ever happened.

* * *

Elliot had observed the interaction between Olivia and his daughter, but kept quiet. He noticed that his partner passed Kathleen some medication, and with it, a heating pad. Realization dawned on him then what must have happened in the bathroom. He knew why his daughter had called for Olivia, and not him. Keeping quiet, he changed the subject to something else.

"All right, everyone, what now? Do we want to play a game or watch a movie?"

The vote to watch a movie was unanimous. Maureen offered to make popcorn for everyone and help Olivia get drinks. Lizzie and Dickie gathered up the cards they'd been playing with, and put them away on the bookshelf.

Soon, everyone was settled in the living room. Maureen had taken a seat on the sofa next to her father and Olivia. She had figured out what was going on with Kathleen as well, and wanted to give her sister the entire loveseat, so she could stretch out more. Dickie and Lizzie sat on the floor, complete unaware that anything was going on. They were just excited about the movie.

Olivia was trying her best to sit up straight. Her ribs were still hurting a little, and she wanted to lean into Elliot to take the pressure off. But she didn't want to do that with his children present. To her surprise, Elliot wrapped his arm around her shoulder, and pulled her towards him.

"It's alright, Liv. I know you're hurting, and I know this helps."

She wanted to pull away, but he wouldn't let her. Lizzie and Dickie hadn't noticed, but Maureen and Kathleen had. Soon even the younger children turned around, wondering why their father hadn't pressed 'play' yet.

"Dad? Are you hugging Olivia?"

It was Dickie who asked the question, but there was no anger in his tone. There was only curiosity, and perhaps a tinge of worry. Olivia tried to pull away from Elliot, but he held onto her. He would handle this.

"I'm not hugging her, son. Not really. She's just leaning against me because her ribs hurt."

Dickie looked confused for a second, he didn't understand what his father meant. How could ribs hurt? Then his sister reminded him of something.

"Don't you remember, Dickie? When Dad told us about the bad man who hurt Olivia? She must still be hurting because of it. Dad's just helping her feel better."

"Oh. Okay."

His simple understanding put Olivia at ease. Then her heart melted what he said next.

"Is there anything I can do to help you, Olivia?"

"Not right now, sweetheart. But if there is, I'll be sure to let you know."

Dickie merely nodded his agreement. Then he focused his attention on his father.

"Are we going to watch this movie or not? Come on, Dad! Press play!"

So the movie was started, everyone completely forgetting about the fact that Elliot and Olivia were sitting so close together. Olivia allowed herself to relax, and enjoy the movie. Her one-on-one talks with Kathleen on the roof and in the bathroom helped her see that the teen wasn't mad at her directly. She was just reacting to everything going on around her. Still, it made her feel better that the girl had apologized. She was blaming herself a whole lot less.

After the movie was over, it was nearly time for dinner. Since they'd gone out for lunch, Elliot was preparing to cook something so they could eat in. With the groceries they'd ordered in yesterday, he had all the ingredients on hand to make lasagne. It was something everyone would like.

Olivia offered to help him in the kitchen, and was surprised when he actually accepted. She worked on making a salad and preparing the garlic bread to go in the oven. Once everything was almost ready, Maureen and Kathleen came out to help set the table and get everyone their drinks.

Once again, everyone was gathered around Olivia's dining table for a family meal. Even though this was only the second weekend where Elliot's children had come to visit, Olivia realized she would miss them, too. She'd really loved having them around, and once Elliot moved into his new place, she wouldn't see them as much. Yes, she could always go and visit, but it wouldn't be the same. Plus, she knew she wouldn't want to intrude on his time with his kids.

"Are you okay, Olivia?"

Elliot's voice pulled her from her thoughts. Meeting his gaze across the table, she realized she had to think of something to say, and fast. He wouldn't believe her if she just said nothing was wrong. All eyes were watching her intently.

"I'm great, El."

She knew better than to say she was 'fine', as Elliot would see through that immediately. Something finally came to mind, and she spoke out.

"I was just thinking of what to do for dessert later. I know we all had milkshakes at lunch, but what would you all think of some ice cream? Maybe a build-your-own sundae party?"

All four kids eyes lit up at the idea, and turned toward their father. Elliot couldn't say 'no' to that. Truth be told, he'd thought of having ice cream for a treat later, too. However, Olivia's idea completely blew his out of the water. With the kids focused once again on their dinners, he looked directly at her and mouthed a 'thank you' before he continued eating himself. She simply rewarded him with a smile.

When they were done eating, Maureen did all the cleaning up. Kathleen was originally going to help, but her sister told her to go and rest. Olivia got on her computer and placed an order for ice cream and bunch of toppings. The delivery was scheduled in two hours, giving them plenty of time to watch another movie.

None of the kids wanted to watch another movie right away though. All of them voted on playing a game first. Dickie asked to play Monopoly, and surprisingly, everyone agreed. It would take awhile, but it was sure to be fun for all.

When the game ultimately ended, Lizzie had won. Her brother and sisters all congratulated her as they cleaned up. They had just put the box back on the shelf when Olivia's buzzer sounded. The ice cream had arrived.

* * *

Before he would let anyone have their evening treat, Elliot insisted that showers come first. He was met with a few complaints, but all of his kids eventually complied. Their father had explained, after all, that they could have their ice cream while watching the last movie of the night. Much like last weekend, it was going to be another pajama party.

While everyone was waiting for their turn in the bathroom, Olivia set up an assembly line on the breakfast bar in the kitchen. She'd put the ice cream in the freezer to keep cold, but the rest was sitting out. For convenience, she'd also ordered some paper bowls and plastic spoons. This way, cleanup would be much easier.

Soon, everyone was gathered in Olivia's kitchen and in their pajamas.

She got the ice cream out of the freezer, and set it on the bar. Getting out the scoop, she passed it to Elliot. Since they were his kids, she figured she'd let him dole out the portions. She didn't want to overstep.

Elliot told his kids they could each have two scoops, and were allowed whatever toppings they wanted, so long as they kept it reasonable. Olivia had selected both chocolate and vanilla ice cream, and he asked what flavor they wanted.

"Both!"

That was the cry from the twins. He'd expected as much. He dished it up, and passed them their bowls. Elliot watched as they selected the exact same toppings – chocolate syrup, sprinkles, whipped cream, and a cherry. Dickie and Lizzie each grabbed a spoon and headed back to their spot in the living room.

Turning to his two older daughters, Elliot asked them what they would like. Maureen selected Vanilla, Kathleen opted for chocolate. While they were fixing up their bowls, he asked Olivia what she wanted.

"Nothing for me, El, thanks."

Elliot looked at her, shocked. He simply couldn't let her get away with not having any ice cream.

"Come on Liv, this ice cream party was your idea. You have to join in. How about we share a bowl?"

He looked at her then with a mock pouting lip and sad eyes, trying to make her feel guilty. She laughed at his expression, and gave in.

"Fine El. I'll share with you. Both Chocolate and Vanilla please."

Elliot couldn't resist the urge to tease her further.

"What makes you think you get to pick the ice cream flavors? I'm going to be eating this, too!"

Loving the teasing, Olivia went with it.

"Because it's my apartment. And because if I get to pick the ice cream, that means you get to pick the toppings."

"That seems fair. You win."

She grinned at him again, going to the fridge to grab them a bottle of water. As she was on her way into the living room she called over her shoulder, determined to get the last word.

"I always do."

Elliot put away the ice cream and toppings, and brought in the bowl he'd prepared with two spoons. Taking a seat next to Olivia on the sofa, he passed her one. Then, he started the movie. After this one was over, it would be the twins bedtime. He couldn't believe it was Saturday night already. The kids would have to go home tomorrow. These weekends went by so fast.

Ninety minutes later, it was almost nine o'clock. Everyone threw away their bowls, and the twins went into the bathroom to brush their teeth. Like the night before, they were given until nine-thirty before lights out.

Maureen and Kathleen were headed into the guest room, but before they did, Olivia took a moment to check in with Kathleen.

"Are you feeling any better tonight? Did you need more Midol before you went to bed?"

The look of relief was apparent on the teenager's face. Her cramps were starting to return, she just wasn't sure how to ask. Even though Olivia had told her earlier she could ask for anything.

"Yes please. Can I borrow the heating pad again, too? I promise to turn it off before I fall asleep."

"Of course you can sweetie."

It was quiet in the apartment now, save for muted sounds filtering out from both bedrooms. Elliot and Olivia sat on the sofa in the living room, just processing the events of the day. He really wanted to check in with her, but he knew it would have to wait a little bit longer - at least until the twins had fallen asleep. Instead, he wanted to talk about their return to work on Monday. Before he got a chance to, a voice broke the silence.

"Dad? Olivia? Can I talk to you?"

Both adults turned to see Kathleen standing in the hallway. She was nervously biting her lip, a worried expression on her face. Something was wrong. Neither hesitated as they invited her over to sit with them. Olivia moved aside, creating a space for the girl in the middle. Worried her presence might make the girl more anxious, she offered to leave.

"No, Olivia. It's important that you stay."

No sooner where the words out of her mouth, than Kathleen burst into tears. Through her sobs, Elliot and Olivia discovered just what had been bothering the girl. It seemed that ever since she'd learned of her parent's divorce, she'd been doing some eavesdropping. She had been listening when Elliot told Kathy what really happened to Olivia, and had also overheard their conversation with Maureen last weekend.

"Is it true, Olivia? Did that man really do all those terrible things to you?"

Olivia's heart shattered. The last thing she ever wanted was for Elliot's children to learn what had happened to her. It was hard enough for them to know she'd been hurt at all. The fact that Maureen, and now Kathleen, knew the gory details was just too much. They were too young to have that in their minds.

Elliot, sensing that Olivia was overwhelmed, took the initiative. Wrapping his arm around his daughter's shoulder, he looked her in the eye.

"I'm sorry you overheard all of that, Kathleen. I'm even more sorry you've been holding it in for this long. You should have come to me or your mother."

"You're not answering the question, Dad. Is it true?"

Sighing, Elliot could only nod. He didn't want to put those images in his child's head, but there was no getting away from this conversation. From this point on, all he could do to reassure her was remind her that he and Olivia were both safe and healthy.

"Yes, honey. I'm afraid it is."

"I get why you didn't want to tell the twins, they're still young. But why not Maureen and I? We're not babies."

Elliot expelled a shaky breath. This was more than he could deal with on his own. He wished Kathy were there. She would know better than he what to say. Instead, it was Olivia who came to the rescue.

"Your father was only trying to protect you, Kathleen. What happened was something that was hard enough for adults to process. He didn't want you to have to think about it, too."

Kathleen listened to what Olivia was saying, and tried to process it. Could it be true? Could the reason her father hadn't said anything been because what had happened had scared him? Then she remembered the way his voice had sounded when he'd talked to her mother the weekend before. It was as if he were trying not to cry.

"Were you scared, Daddy?"

It was the first time in a long while that she'd called him 'Daddy' as opposed to 'Dad'. Elliot could hear the vulnerability in his daughter's voice. He realized that he was about to reveal to his child that parents weren't invincible, that they could get scared too.

Looking at Olivia for permission, and receiving a nod, Elliot opened up the conversation even more. Together, they answered all of the teen's questions as openly and honestly as they possibly could. They still left out some of the gorier details of Olivia's abduction, but did admit to Kathleen that what she had overheard was the truth. Olivia had been buried alive.

"I'm so sorry that happened to you, Olivia! It must have been terrible!"

Kathleen was crying in earnest now, and Olivia tried her best to comfort her.

"Then for me to act the way I've been couldn't have helped. Can you ever forgive me?"

So they were back to that again. Kathleen was still blaming herself. Olivia pulled her close again, and whispered in her ear.

"I told you earlier Kathleen, that everything is okay between us. I'm not now, nor have I ever been, mad at you. I understand that you're going through a difficult time right now."

Wiping at her eyes, the girl seemed to calm down a bit at that. Then as though inspired by something, she turned to her father.

"If Olivia still needs help after you've moved into your new place, Dad, you should ask her to come with you. That way you can still take care of her."

Elliot coughed then, surprised at what his daughter had just said. The girl who had protested anything and everything to do with Olivia was now suggesting he bring her along to his new home? Just what had changed?

"We'll see about that, honey."

That was all he was able to say on the subject for now. He didn't want to open up a whole discussion on the topic. Instead, he made sure Kathleen was feeling better, and more calm. When she assured them that she was, he hugged her again. After she released her father, she hugged Olivia. Then, the burden on her shoulders lessened, she went back into the guest room.

* * *

Elliot took a moment to check on the twins, and found them already asleep. Then he went back to where Olivia was waiting for him. She was sitting on the sofa, a weary expression on her face. It was clear that the previous conversation had been emotionally exhausting for her. He didn't want to press her further, but they really needed to talk.

Rather than delve right into such a sensitive topic, he suggested they first get the bed ready for the night. Olivia agreed, then helped him move the sofa cushions. Within minutes, the sofa bed was out and fixed up with sheets and blankets so they could sleep on it.

Since they were both already in their sleepwear from the pajama-movie party, neither of them needed to get changed. They crawled into the bed, and turned on their sides, facing one another. Seeking a deeper connection with Olivia, Elliot reached out and put an arm on her shoulder. She strengthened that bond by taking his other hand in hers.

"I'm so sorry for tonight, Olivia. I had no idea she was holding all of that inside."

Elliot felt he should begin their conversation with an apology. He needed for her to know that he would never betray her confidence. She'd given her consent for him to tell Kathy, but it had always been agreed upon that his children not know what had happened.

"It's okay, Elliot. I don't blame you. You couldn't have known she was listening. I'm just sorry she heard it at all. What a terrible thing to have to keep inside."

Yet again, Elliot was overwhelmed by the depth of Olivia's compassion for others. Her own traumas were opened up again tonight, but here she was, focused on his daughter. That was her primary concern. Studying her face intently, he knew he had to check in with her.

"Are you all right, Olivia?"

"I'm fine El, honestly. Just worried about your children. I was worried about them even before that conversation."

He looked at her questioningly, and gave her time to explain. He listened as Olivia briefly detailed the conversation she'd had with Maureen earlier today at the furniture store, and what she'd picked up on concerning his eldest and her money worries. That was something he'd definitely need to mention to Kathy. Maybe they would need to have a family meeting, and ensure all of the children that despite the divorce, nothing would change. They would all be taken care of.

Keeping on the topic of his kids, his next step was to inquire about Kathleen. While he didn't want to invade her privacy, he simply had to know if his earlier theory was correct.

"About Kathleen – the way she was today – she got her period, didn't she? That's why you were giving her medicine."

Olivia nodded. She didn't feel badly about telling Elliot, and it wasn't as if the girl had said to keep it from her father. Plus she had realized that he had probably figured it out by now anyway.

"I hope I didn't overstep, El."

"Not at all. I'm glad she felt comfortable coming to you. I know she couldn't talk about that with me."

They lay in silence for a few minutes. The quiet murmur of the television in the other room suddenly stopped, telling them that the two older girls were going to bed for the night. Though he didn't want to, Elliot knew he had to address the other thing that Kathleen had mentioned.

"Liv, about what Kathleen said, about you coming to the new place with me -"

"It's okay, Elliot."

He wouldn't let her do this. He wouldn't let her shrug off this conversation. Already, she was looking for a way to avoid his gaze. He moved his hand off her shoulder only for a moment. Instead, he placed his finger under her chin to raise her head.

"Liv, what is it?"

Elliot's voice was soft, but she heard him anyway. How could she tell him that his daughter had read the words that had been on her mind for awhile now? That the very thought of him leaving frightened her?

He prompted her again, gently, and she ultimately gave in. As stubborn as she was, she couldn't turn down Elliot when he was imploring her that way. So, Olivia closed her eyes, and spoke the words on her mind.

Elliot listened to what she was telling him, feeling a strange sense of relief. In all actuality, he'd been fearing the opposite. That she would be frightened by what Kathleen had said, and want to run. To learn that she didn't want him to leave warmed his heart. He felt the same way.

Yes, he was excited about the new place, but only because he needed the extra space for his children. The thought of leaving Olivia gave him feelings he couldn't quite describe. He'd have to frequently remind himself that he wasn't really leaving her, he'd still see her every day at work.

"Well, since all my furniture is on backorder, it seems you are still stuck with me for at least another two weeks."

Elliot tried to joke, an attempt to lighten the mood. The conversation had been so intense, he felt the need for a little levity. His heart warmed when he saw Olivia's smile. He knew now that she was feeling better. His only hope now was that what they had talked about earlier wouldn't trigger nightmares for her. While he didn't mind supporting her through them, he knew she would be embarrassed to have them with his children present.

Wrapping his arm tighter around her, he pulled her closer. Now she was lying against his chest. Even though he'd promised himself to keep physical contact between them to a minimum, he couldn't resist placing a light kiss to her forehead. Olivia's contended sigh as she settled against him told him that she hadn't minded the affection in the slightest.

Before the woman next to him fell asleep completely, he remembered there was one final thing he wanted to ask her.

"Liv?"

"Mmm?"

Her answer was a soft-spoken mumble, but she was still coherent enough to understand him.

"Would you go out with us to breakfast tomorrow? I know you wouldn't want to come to church, but will you meet us for breakfast after?"

Olivia, who had been drifting off, felt her eyes snap open. Elliot was inviting her to yet another outing with his family? What would the kids say? She relaxed then when she remembered how welcome she was this morning and tonight.

"Okay, Elliot. I'll go with you."

"Sounds great Liv. I'll let you sleep now. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, El."

* * *

Olivia was in her apartment, reading the Sunday paper. Elliot was going to text her when he and the kids left the church. She would then meet them at the diner for breakfast. Though she desperately wanted to, she knew there was no way in hell that Elliot was going to let her pay today. She resigned herself that it was going to be her partners treat.

A chime on her phone caught her attention. She read the message, then slipped on her shoes and jacket. Grabbing her purse from the table by the door, she headed out.

By sheer luck, Olivia was just walking up the sidewalk as Elliot and his kids were parking in front of the diner. The twins ran up to greet her while Maureen and Kathleen headed for the door. To everyone's surprise, they were seated almost immediately. On a busy Sunday morning, they'd expected to have to wait.

Elliot and Olivia both ordered coffee, while the kids all got juice. While the server was away getting their drinks, everyone studied the menu.

As she was reading over the choices, Elliot leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"Get whatever you want, this is my treat today. No arguing."

So, her theory had been correct. Olivia tried her best to hide her smile, knowing Elliot would never guess the reason for it. Or, perhaps he would. They'd been playing this game for awhile now. Still, after everything she'd done for him, he must have felt he owed her somehow. He couldn't be more wrong.

While she was lost in her thoughts, the server returned to the table, setting down four glasses of orange juice and two cups of coffee. Then the woman got out her notepad, and a pencil from behind her ear. Maureen went first, followed by Kathleen. The twins seemed prepared to bicker over which of them would go before the other. Elliot settled that argument before it could start, telling Lizzie to order. More bickering ensued when it turned out they wanted the same thing. Each accused the other of copying. Again, Elliot put an end to it before it could go further.

Finally, it was Olivia's turn. She placed her order, trying to ignore the memories that flooded her as she did. She'd ordered an egg white omelet, similar to the one she'd gotten the morning everything had gone wrong. Though she'd felt a twinge of anxiety when she saw it on the menu, she knew she couldn't spend the rest of her life being afraid of food.

Elliot had watched the emotions flood across Olivia's face as she ordered, and knew the reasons behind them. He, too, was thinking the exact same things. It reminded him not only of the day she was taken, but the day Kathy had told him she wanted the divorce. But it reminded him of other things, too. Sitting across from his partner in a diner similar to this one, and stealing the first bite of her food. The smile she had given him as he did so. They had been to hell and back, and were still stronger than ever. She was still by his side. That had to count for something.

Before they had been waiting for too long, their meals arrived. Elliot was relieved. Even though they'd been getting along better lately, it seemed that the twins were in a bickering mood today. It must be the tail end of their colds making them miserable.

Out of the corner of his eye, Elliot noticed Olivia. She was surreptitiously moving her plate in his direction. He realized then what she was doing. She was offering him the first bite of her omelet. Picking up his fork, he took a taste.

"Delicious."

He commented, giving her a warm smile. In turn, he offered her some of his French Toast. To his surprise, Olivia accepted. He'd been expecting her to refuse. She sampled the dish, and agreed that his was good as well.

All four kids saw what was going on between the adults, but none of them commented. After spending two weekends with their father and Olivia, they had grown accustomed to the two sharing food. Kathleen even smiled at them before starting on her own breakfast. The six of them enjoyed a nice meal together.

* * *

Later that day, the kids were all packed up and waiting for their mother to arrive. She had called thirty minutes earlier to say she was on her way. When she got there, she rang the buzzer. Olivia let her in, and waited for her to come upstairs. When Kathy got off the elevator, she was holding the apartment door open, inviting her inside.

"Come in, Kathy."

As soon as Kathy was inside, she was surrounded by her children. They were all talking at once, telling her about the weekend they'd had. After a few minutes, Elliot cleared his throat, and asked for a few minutes with his soon to be ex-wife.

"How about you all go into Olivia's room and watch some television for a few minutes? I need to talk to your mother about something."

Dickie and Lizzie each made a mad dash for the room they had been staying in. Maureen and Kathleen were slower to follow, exchanging glances with one another as they did. They both had an idea of what the conversation was going to be about. While they each wanted to listen in, they knew they'd better do as they were told.

"What's going on, Elliot?"

"Why don't we sit down for a minute, Kath."

He led her to the living room, and gestured to the sofa. Olivia offered Kathy a cup of coffee or something else to drink, but the woman declined. It was clear now that she was nervous about whatever it was Elliot had to say.

"It's about Kathleen."

The nerves Kathy was feeling dissipated a little. In her mind, she'd been afraid that Elliot was about to reveal that he and Olivia were in a relationship now. Though she knew he would never do that to her this soon, the fear was still a nagging one. However, judging by the way the two of them were with one another, perhaps that conversation would come sooner as opposed to later.

"Why does Olivia need to be here for this conversation, then? You could have just talked to me at the house."

There was no anger or bitterness in Kathy's tone, only curiosity. The way Elliot's expression changed, though, told her exactly why the other woman needed to be present. It concerned her. That must mean...

"No."

That was all Kathy was able to say. Not Kathleen, she was still so young. It was bad enough that Maureen knew what went on, but Kathleen, too? She thought she'd done an effective job at protecting her children from the horrors of what had happened to Olivia.

"I'm sorry, Kath. She was listening in when we were talking last week."

A stray tear slipped down Kathy's cheek. She brushed it away, ashamed to be crying. If she felt like this, she can only imagine what this news must have brought up for Olivia. The woman had had to live through the ordeal.

As though reading her mind, Olivia tried to reassure Kathy.

"It's all right, Kathy. My only concern was for your daughter. I'm sorry she had to find out about this at all."

"It's not your fault, Olivia."

Elliot filled Kathy in then on what had happened the rest of the weekend. To Olivia's embarrassment, he also told Kathy what she had done. How Lizzie had woken her in the middle of the night with fever, and the situation with Kathleen. She looked nervously at the other woman, worried she had somehow overstepped her bounds.

"Thank you, Olivia. You've always been there for the kids."

Olivia could only nod, but it seemed Kathy wasn't done.

"I'm glad you two have each other, and I'm glad you can be an influence in my children's lives, Olivia."

Both Elliot and Olivia opened their mouths to protest. Kathy held up her hand, stopping them.

"I know that you two aren't together, and I know nothing has ever happened between you."

She licked her lips, then continued.

"But the fact remains, Olivia, that you are a part of their lives. I'm glad they feel comfortable coming to you, because I know I can trust you to take care of them."

Olivia could only nod, unable to find the words to answer. She listened while Elliot explained to Kathy the situation with Maureen, and they agreed to have a sit down with the children as soon as possible.

With the conversation over, Kathy stood up to leave. She thanked Elliot and Olivia for being honest with her about everything that had gone on. Also, she asked if the children would be coming back to Olivia's the following weekend, or going to Elliot's new place. Elliot briefly explained that he wouldn't have furniture for another two weeks, so they'd have to come back to Olivia's.

"That's fine, Elliot."

Calling to the children, Kathy told them it was time to go. All of the kids hugged Olivia first, then their father. Then they grabbed their bags and followed their mother out the door.

Now that they were alone, Elliot hugged Olivia. He knew that the conversation had been another emotional one for her, and wanted to show his support. Then he helped her gather the laundry so they would have clean sheets throughout the apartment. They spent the rest of the day lounging on the sofa watching some of the movies he had picked up just for them.

When it was time for bed that night, they both went to Olivia's room. Though a part of her wanted to tell him to forget about it, she still made sure he had his own set of blankets. She realized it really didn't matter to her anymore if they were separate or not.

Lying side by side, the lamp on the lowest setting, they faced one another. Olivia could tell something was on Elliot's mind, but she wasn't sure what it was. She didn't have to wait for long, because he asked her a question.

"Liv? I'm going to ask you something, but please understand that I won't be upset if you tell me 'no'."

Puzzled by what he said, but even more curious, Olivia nodded her head.

"May I kiss you again?"

Olivia didn't say anything, and he hurried to explain, afraid she had gotten the wrong idea.

"I just want to kiss you like I did the other day, Liv. Something to feel connected to you. You've been through so much this weekend."

Olivia's eyes were bright with unshed tears, and he was afraid he had overstepped. Then, he saw her nod her head. She was granting him permission.

As Elliot leaned forward, Olivia's eyes closed. So did his. His lips pressed against hers in a whisper-soft touch, and only stayed there for a few seconds. True to his promise, he kept the kiss brief and gentle. After the kiss, he stayed close to her for a few moments longer, their foreheads touching. Then he pulled back, meeting her gaze once more.

She smiled at him, and he returned it with a grin of his own. Then she lay her head on his chest, and settled in to sleep. He wrapped his arms tighter around her, and let sleep claim him, too. They both needed their rest, because tomorrow would be their first day back at work.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm adding a TW for this chapter. There is some discussion of domestic abuse with one of the cases at SVU. It's only a brief part of the the chapter, but I wanted to make readers aware.

**Disclaimer: SVU and its characters belong to Dick Wolf. I own nothing.**

  


* * *

On Monday morning, Elliot woke up before the alarm could go off. He hurried to take his shower, taking care to save plenty of hot water for Olivia. Finding one of his suits hanging in the guest room closet, he took his time getting dressed. His mind wandered back to the night before.

Despite all the promises he made to himself that he would wait, he'd kissed her again. While it was true she had granted permission, it was also true that the kiss itself wasn't heated. But to say it wasn't emotional would be a lie. Perhaps it would be best not to make any more promises to himself, and just let things happen naturally. First, he'd have to talk to Kathy. It wasn't that he felt he owed his ex-wife any explanations, as he hadn't done anything wrong, but it would lessen the guilt on his conscience for moving on so soon.

The sound of the shower starting got his attention. It seemed that Olivia had also woken without the aid of the alarm clock. Elliot knew she was as eager as he was, if not more, to get back to work. Neither of them was looking forward to sitting behind a desk, but it was better than nothing.

In the kitchen, Elliot realized that there wouldn't be much sense in starting a pot of coffee this morning. Instead he thought about asking Olivia if she'd want to stop and pick up coffee for their coworkers on their way in. Maybe they could even take in some bagels or something.

While he was lost in his thoughts, the bathroom door opened. Olivia emerged in her robe, but her hair was already styled and her makeup applied. She saw him, and came over to where he was standing.

"Hey El, I was thinking...what would you think of stopping on our way in for some coffees and breakfast for everyone?"

Elliot couldn't hide his smile. They weren't even back to work officially yet, and they were already on the same wavelength. Though she was looking at him with a puzzled expression, it soon changed to one of understanding once he explained what his initial thoughts had been. They agreed that breakfast this morning would be their treat.

"Just give me about ten minutes, and I'll be ready."

Olivia called over her shoulder as she headed back toward her bedroom. Elliot headed for the closet. Since he was wearing a suit, he wouldn't need a coat today, but Olivia would be wanting her leather jacket, he was certain. The least he could do was get it out for her. He also opened the locked drawer on her table by the door, and removed both of their weapons and badges. There wasn't a likelihood they would need them today, but it was protocol to wear them.

Olivia emerged from her bedroom, dressed for the day. To Elliot's surprise, she accepted his assistance in putting on her jacket. He'd thought she would refuse. A quick conversation between the two had them agreeing they would take Elliot's car, and they headed out the door.

On their way to the precinct, they stopped at a bakery. Since they couldn't make a decision, they got an assortment of both bagels and donuts. To go with them, they purchased several cups of coffee. They had even included drinks for the two temporary detectives who would be going back to Brooklyn after this week.

Elliot drove carefully through the streets of Manhattan, as Olivia was balancing two trays of coffee on her lap. Luckily for them, they didn't encounter any wild drivers this morning. They reached the precinct safely, with everything intact. He pulled into a parking space, and helped his partner out of the car. Between the two of them, they managed to carry everything.

He couldn't speak for Olivia, but it felt wonderful using the officer's entrance to the building again. It felt good to have his badge seated on his hip where it belonged. They had only been off the job for two weeks, but it had felt like a lifetime. He was so grateful that he had been able to spend all of his mandatory leave time with Olivia, because had he been alone, he would have gone crazy.

Olivia pressed the button for the elevator, and they waited in silence. He could see the look in her eyes, and read it instantly. She was just as happy as he was to be back here. Maybe even more so. This place was more of a home to her than her apartment ever was. This was where her family was. He hoped someday he could change that.

The elevator ride was quick, and before they knew it, they were walking into the squad room side by side. All eyes turned on them, and though neither of them expected it, applause echoed through the room. Benson and Stabler were back.

* * *

Olivia and Elliot handed out the coffees and put the tray of bagels and pastries on the small table by the coffeepot. They told everyone to help themselves. The two Brooklyn detectives hung back slightly, but Fin and Munch didn't hesitate. Even Captain Cragen got himself something to eat. He apologized for not being more welcoming, but explained that he was waiting for a phone call, and retreated back to his office.

Almost in sync, Elliot removed his suit coat at the same time Olivia removed her jacket. They draped them over the backs of their respective chairs and took their seats. Olivia locked her bag away in the bottom of her desk drawer, and turned on her computer. They caught each others eye from across their desks. Elliot raised his coffee cup in a silent toast, and Olivia echoed the gesture. It was a way they could quietly celebrate their return.

The moment was interrupted when the phones rang. Fin and Munch were called out on a case. Cragen sent the two Brooklyn detectives to the hospital to interview a victim. Only Elliot and Olivia were left behind.

It had been a natural instinct for both of them to try and react when they saw the Captain approaching. It was only when they remembered they were still restricted to the desk that their mood dropped a little. The most they could hope for is that Fin and Munch would let them help interrogate later. Unless that happened, they'd likely be pushing paperwork and answering phones all week.

Olivia was typing at her computer when the two Brooklyn detectives returned. One of them led a young woman, who looked to be in her early twenties, to one of the more comfortable interview rooms. From the corner of her eye, she saw the other approach her desk.

"Excuse me, Detective Benson?"

Olivia looked up, wondering what the man had to say.

"I hate to bother you, I know this is your first day back. Our vic won't talk to either of us, and it took all our convincing to get her to come back here. Do you think you could talk with her?"

Cragen, who had recently stepped out of of his office, overheard the conversation. Olivia looked to him for permission, and he nodded. When she stood, Elliot did too, prepared to follow her. Though she would have loved to have her partners assistance, she stopped him.

"You better stay here, El. It could be this woman is hesitant to be around any men right now. She might be more comfortable if its just me."

Elliot completely understood where Olivia was coming from. What she didn't understand was that his wanting to go with her wasn't just a desire to help their victim. He wanted to be there to support her, too. This would be her first interview since her own trauma. If the young woman were to disclose anything that would trigger Olivia, he wanted to be there to help. Instead, he reminded himself that she had talked openly with Huang, and had been cleared to return to work. He had to trust that she was ready. She'd hate it if she thought he was hovering. He sat back down again, and returned his focus to the work on his desk.

Olivia went to the interview room, a bottle of water in hand. That was about the only information the one detective had been able to get out of the woman – what she preferred to drink. She knew the two men would be listening over the intercom, and it didn't bother her in the least. It was their case, after all.

Knocking softly on the door, she opened it. She was careful not to make any sudden movements. When the young woman came into her field of view, she introduced herself.

"Hello. I'm Detective Benson, but please feel free to call me Olivia. Is it all right if I sit with you, ask you a few questions?"

The woman nodded, but kept her eyes downcast. Her hands were clasped in her lap, below the tables surface.

Olivia placed the bottle of water on the table, and took a seat next to her. She wanted to be close enough to provide support, but far enough away that she wouldn't make her feel crowded. What didn't escape her notice was the way the woman's eyes fell upon her wrists. Though the scarring from the zip ties had almost faded, faint bruises were still visible.

"You've got marks like me."

The woman's eyes flew from Olivia's wrists to her face. A shared understanding passed between them, and Olivia watched as doubt left her victim's eyes and was replaced by trust.

"You're _that_ detective. I know I can trust you."

As soon as she said the words, she brought her own hands up to rest on the tabletop. Olivia saw the rope burns around her wrists. She'd clearly been tied up for some time. Sensing it was now safe to begin the interview, she started with the basics.

"Why don't you begin by telling me your name?"

"Rachel Addison"

Olivia wrote that down on the legal pad in front of her. She then followed up with a few other simple questions, such as her date of birth, address, and phone number.

"I want you to tell me what happened to you. Take as long as you need."

For the next two hours, Olivia listened as Rachel told her harrowing tale. It had begun a little over six months ago. She'd met someone on a blind date, and they'd hit it off almost immediately. They'd started dating regularly, several nights a week. That was when the phone calls started. Random calls from an unknown number at all times of the day or night. At the time, she'd written it off as nuisance calls from a telemarketer.

It was after they'd been dating for one month that Logan started getting aggressive. He wasn't mean or cruel, just insistent that they spend all their free time with one another. She'd thought he was trying to be romantic. He was overly charming, and always surprising her with things like flowers or cards. Her friends all told her things were moving fast, but she didn't want to listen.

On their two month anniversary, Logan suggested that they move in together. He'd even gone so far as to give her a promise ring. He'd convinced her to give up her apartment, and move into his. She was seeing her own friends less and less. On the rare occasion that she would go out with her friends, he would either call incessantly while she was out, or grill her about what she had done when she got back.

It was at this point in her story that Rachel faltered. Olivia encouraged her to take a moment. She sipped some water, and took a few deep breaths. Feeling more composed, she nodded to the detective that she was ready to begin again. Olivia picked her pen back up and indicated for her to continue.

Rachel said that she and Logan had been living together for one month when it happened. She'd had to work late, and had forgotten to call and let Logan know. When she got back home, he'd been furious with her. It had been her turn to cook dinner, and he was angry that it wasn't ready when he got home. That was the first time that he'd ever hit her.

Even now, Rachel tried to justify Logan's behavior. She explained that it had just been a slap across the face, and that it hadn't really even hurt. It had surprised her more than anything. Plus, he'd apologized immediately after, and promised that he would never do it again.

At this point in her tale, Rachel began to cry. Once the tears started, she couldn't seem to make them stop. Olivia reached for a box of tissues, and set them on the table. She lay her hand on top of Rachel's and squeezed it gently.

"Do you need to take another break?"

"No. I need to get this all out."

Rachel squared her chin. A few stray tears still slipped from her eyes, but she was resolute in her determination to tell her story.

True to his word, Logan hadn't hit her again after his initial promise. A whole month went by before the next incident. He'd caught her exchanging texts with a male coworker about a project that was due, and he'd completely lost it.

Logan had stripped the shirt from her back, and beat her with his belt. Then, afraid she would leave him during the night, he'd tied her to the headboard so she couldn't go anywhere. The following morning, he'd released her bonds. However, he'd issued a threat. If she were to tell anyone about what had happened, he would kill her. She was to come directly home to him after work.

Out of fear for her life, Rachel did as she was told. For the past two months, she had lived a waking nightmare. Every night, she was beaten and kept bound to the headboard. Sometimes, Logan would even rape her. At least that was what she thought it was, she couldn't be sure. She hadn't broken up with him, so was it really rape? Olivia assured her that it was.

"You lost all ability to give consent the minute he hit you. It is not your fault, it's his. He took that away from you."

Finally, they were up to the events of this morning. Rachel admitted that she had finally had enough. Logan had forced her to call off sick to work today. Then, he'd proceeded to rape her again. Without his knowledge, she had been able to get one arm free. Grabbing the alarm clock from the nightstand, she'd hit him over the head with it, knocking him unconscious. She freed herself, then tied him up. Then she'd taken a cab to the hospital. The nurses had called in the Special Victims Unit.

Olivia, having listened to this story, was overwhelmed at everything this woman had endured. She was so very strong. First things first, was to remind Rachel of her strength.

"The important thing to remember here, Rachel, is that you survived. You will not be held accountable for what you did to Logan, it was an act of self-defense."

Relief shone in Rachel's eyes at hearing that news. She had been so afraid, that after telling her tale, she would be the one arrested. She was so glad she had trusted this detective. Having kept up on the news, she knows that Detective Benson had survived her own ordeal recently, and maybe that's why she trusted the woman so much.

* * *

After making sure that Rachel was feeling more composed, Olivia excused herself from the interview room. She spoke with the two Brooklyn detectives, who had overheard most of the conversation over the intercom. They were on their way to the apartment Rachel and Logan had shared. With luck, the man would still be tied to the bed where she had left him this morning. Otherwise, they'd need to issue an APB and arrest warrant to find him, and move Rachel to protective custody.

Olivia's next step was to call in Casey. Even though she wasn't lead detective on this case, she'd taken the victim's statement. After a quick conversation with the ADA, it was decided that she would come to the precinct as soon as possible to talk to Rachel herself. With luck, the arresting detectives would be able to get a confession out of Logan Daniels. That would save a lot of time and money on the court's part, and a lot of pain and heartache for Rachel. It didn't often work in their favor in cases like these, but one could always hope.

Back at her desk, Olivia sat down with a sigh. The emotions of what had just happened were beginning to catch up with her. Her entire time off, she'd wondered how she would handle coming back. If she'd be able to deal with hearing a victim's statement, now that she had been a victim herself. Granted, her trauma was a bit different than most of what they dealt with here, but it still had the potential to effect how she did her job. So far, she felt like she was passing the test with flying colors. She hadn't fallen apart.

Just when she was wondering where her partner had gone off to, Elliot appeared by her side. He was bearing a cup of hot coffee, and from the looks of it, it was for her.

"Here you go, partner. I thought you could do with a dose of caffeine."

"Thanks, El."

Olivia sipped the beverage, savoring the taste. She drained it quickly, feeling re-energized. Then she noticed the clock.

"It's after noon already? I didn't realize I was in there with her for so long."

"Yeah, Liv. I was going to ask you if you wanted to go and get some lunch."

Olivia considered his offer, but ultimately knew what her answer would be. She couldn't leave Rachel. Not now. The woman was still too vulnerable. She felt bad enough as it was leaving her alone in the interview room, but she had asked for a few minutes to herself.

"I think I'm going to stay here, El."

Not missing the glance he gave her, Olivia was quick to amend her statement.

"What I meant by that was, I think I'll order something in and eat here. Maybe we can see if Rachel wants lunch too. Who knows when she's eaten last."

Elliot nodded his agreement. He also suggested they check in with the Captain, then offer Rachel a place where she could be more comfortable. She wouldn't be allowed in the cribs, but there was a sofa in the upstairs lounge where she could rest. If she still didn't want to be alone, Olivia could easily take a few files upstairs and sit with her.

"That's a good idea, El."

Olivia went back to the interview room and knocked. A soft voice from within told her it was okay to enter. Rachel was still sitting at the table, looking weary.

"Are you hungry, Rachel? My partner and I are going to be ordering in some lunch. We will gladly get you something to eat."

At the mention of food, the woman's eyes lit up. Then, a shadow passed over her face, and she flinched slightly. Ever perceptive, Olivia realized what that meant. Reaching out with a gentle hand, she took Rachel's palm in her own.

"You don't have to ask permission to eat ever again, Rachel. You have all the control. I understand it will take some adjusting, but you can do this."

A look of determination and resolve overtook the doubt. Rachel nodded firmly. Yes, she was hungry. When the female detective asked her the next question, she answered that in the affirmative, too. She followed Olivia upstairs while Elliot phoned in an order for all three of them.

The food arrived relatively quickly, and it was quite possibly the best meal Rachel had ever eaten. It was just a sandwich and a bowl of soup, but it was the first autonomous decision she had made in months.

After she had eaten, Olivia gave her a pillow and a blanket from the cribs. She lay down on the sofa in the lounge, and stretched out her legs. The day's events were quickly catching up with her, and she was exhausted. She had no clue what awaited her tonight, or where she would go, but she trusted Olivia. Right now she just wanted to rest.

Rachel was dozing lightly when Casey arrived. Elliot briefed the ADA further on the situation, giving more information than Olivia initially had. He even let her read the notes Olivia had taken during the woman's statement. Reading the details of what Rachel had gone through made Casey angry. She couldn't wait to prosecute Logan Daniels. For the victims' sake, she hoped a plea deal could be reached. That wouldn't stop her from seeking the harshest punishment possible.

Casey went upstairs to the lounge, and introduced herself to Rachel. Thanks to the detailed statement she had given Olivia earlier, there weren't too many questions she had to ask. They were still talking when the Brooklyn detectives brought in Logan for interrogation.

The detectives arranged it so that Logan wasn't aware that Rachel was present, and she wouldn't have to see him. Even so, it didn't ease her nerves any, and she found herself clutching at Olivia's hand fearfully.

About thirty minutes after Logan was brought in, Elliot came up the stairs. He approached the lounge area carefully, afraid his presence would frighten Rachel. Making eye contact with Olivia, he got her attention.

"Is it all right if my partner comes over for a few minutes, Rachel? He won't hurt you."

Rachel nodded her head, but her expression was still wary. Elliot stepped closer, making sure to stand as far away from the woman as possible.

"I just thought you'd want to know, Mr. Daniels has confessed. He didn't ask for a lawyer. Things could still change, and this could still end up going to trial, but for now, things are looking in your favor."

Relief washed over Rachel's face as she started to cry again. She sagged against Olivia, her body spent and weary from the toll the day's events had taken on her. Then something occurred to her.

"Am I allowed to go back inside the apartment? I just want to get a few of my things."

Olivia exchanged a glance with Elliot first to assess the situation. Was the apartment a crime scene? An imperceptible shake of his head told her that it wasn't. While she would normally advise against it, she understood where Rachel was coming from. Plus, it would be safe to go right now, since Logan was currently in police custody.

"Do you have somewhere to go tonight, Rachel?"

"I'm going to go to my friend's apartment. She has a spare room, said I could stay as long as I needed."

Arrangements were made to have an officer escort Rachel to the apartment she had shared with Logan to pick up her personal effects. From there, they would drive her to her friends. Olivia gave Rachel her card, and told her she could call her at any time. She also gave her the name of a support group she could contact. Rachel accepted both gratefully, and hugged Olivia. She had a long road of healing ahead of her, but she was glad that she had told her story. Logan had been wrong. Someone did believe her.

* * *

After the emotionally charged morning that she'd had, Olivia was grateful that the rest of the day was fairly quiet. Much of it was spent at her desk, or filing papers. She didn't fault Rachel in the slightest, but that was definitely more than what she'd been expecting her first day back.

It was about ninety minutes before they were supposed to leave when Olivia got a text message on her phone. She looked at it, puzzled. Why on earth would George Huang be sending her a text? Then she remembered. She was due to meet with him today after work. It was a follow up to the appointment she'd had last week. She wished she could cancel, or at the very least, postpone. However, she knew doing that would only raise a red flag and make the man more concerned about her well being. Best to go and get it over with.

"Hey El, you should just go back to the apartment without me. I forgot I have to meet with George after work."

Elliot, who it seemed was looking at a phone message of his own, looked at her, and there was relief on his face. Before she could ask what was wrong, he explained.

"I was worried about you getting home today, Liv. I just got a message from Kathy. She wants me to meet her at the bank so we can separate our accounts."

He hesitated then, as if he was wondering if today was the best day for that meeting. She wouldn't let him worry about her.

"Elliot. Go. I'll be fine. I can take a cab back home, it's no problem."

Again, something seemed to be bothering him. What could it be? She waited. It was just the two of them in the squad room at the moment, so privacy couldn't be an issue.

"I also thought maybe I'd take Kathy out to dinner after our meeting. Just to be polite. But I know you and I had plans for takeout since it was our first day back to work -"

"Elliot. Stop. You don't owe me any explanations. We can always do takeout another day."

He nodded then. He didn't know why he was so nervous about it, but Olivia's simple understanding of his situation put him at ease. Then, she helped him relax even more.

"If you still want to 'celebrate' our return to work with me later, you can always bring back some dessert."

She followed that sentence up with a grin, and he knew she was only half joking. A part of her was serious. She really wouldn't protest in the slightest if he brought back something sweet later on tonight. Maybe he'd do just that.

After their shift ended, he still hung around and waited for her. He wanted to walk out with her, or at least walk her to the elevators. She only had to go down a couple of floors to meet George. When she returned to retrieve her purse after a trip to the ladies room, she was surprised to still see him there.

"Elliot? What are you still doing here? You need to get going, especially if you're going to make it to Queens in time to meet Kathy!"

She was right. But he had walked in with her on their first day back, and he was determined to walk out with her. Even if they weren't actually going to the same place right away. What a way to think. He'd definitely be having an interesting conversation when he had his appointment with George tomorrow. He tried to think of a cover story.

"I wanted to be sure you had enough for cab fare. I didn't want to leave you without a ride until I was certain."

The look she gave him was skeptical, but she kept silent on the matter. She tossed her jacket over her arm, as there was no sense putting it on just yet, and grabbed her purse. Then she walked over to where he stood and put both hands on his shoulders.

"I'm good, El. I promise. Now, stop stalling. Go."

She was right, he realized. He had been stalling. Even though they'd been getting along, he was nervous about seeing Kathy. After having signed the divorce papers, this was the next step in severing one of the last links that tied them together.

Despite traffic, Elliot made it to Queens with fifteen minutes to spare. He drove to the bank that he and Kathy had been using for years. After today, he would be using the Manhattan branch to do his business.

He met Kathy outside the door to the bank, and they went inside. She'd already called ahead for an appointment, so they didn't have to wait to be seen. It surprised Elliot how quickly the matter was handled. Just like when they'd signed the divorce papers, the process was over in minutes. Half of the joint assets were transferred to an account in Elliot's name, and Kathy was made the sole user on the main account. Then they repeated the steps to handle their savings account. Elliot handed over his debit card, and was told he'd be getting a new one in the mail in seven to ten business days.

When it was all said and done, they were standing outside the bank, facing one another. Kathy made the comment that at least they wouldn't have too much trouble when it came to their credit cards, as they'd always had separate accounts on those. They would just need to remove the other as authorized users. Elliot agreed, but his head was starting to spin. He focused on something else, instead.

"Can I buy you dinner, Kath? For old times sake?"

Kathy hesitated for a moment. She really should get back home to the kids. But Maureen was keeping an eye on them, and would see to it that they all ate. They also all knew they were supposed to do their homework before watching any television. She could afford to go out to dinner with her soon to be ex-husband. There was something she needed to discuss with him, anyway.

They met at a restaurant in Queens that they both liked, and were glad to see that it wasn't too busy. After they had been seated and placed their orders, and awkward silence followed. Since he had just seen them this past weekend, Elliot couldn't really ask about the kids. Instead, he asked Kathy how her trip with her friends had gone. It didn't escape his notice that she avoided looking him in the eye.

"Kathy? What is it?"

"How close have you gotten with Olivia?"

Well, that certainly wasn't a topic of discussion he'd planned on while having dinner. It was clear that it was something she wanted – no, _needed_ – an answer to, though. If he were to tell her the truth, would it cause a scene? The last thing he wanted to do was upset her in public.

Ultimately, his silence ended up answering for him. Kathy took a long sip of her wine, as if needing it to gather courage. Then she set down the glass and faced him. Bracing herself for the truth, she asked the question that was at the forefront of her mind.

"Have you slept with her?"

There was no accusation in her tone, only a weariness. He didn't even flinch at her question. Instead, he looked his ex-wife directly in the eye, and told her the truth.

"No, Kath. I haven't."

He sighed then. It was now or never.

"But, I did kiss her."

"Oh."

There was a quiet acceptance in Kathy's tone. It told him that she believed him. Still, he could see that she was hurt. He hadn't wanted to do that. Feeling he should explain, he started to say something further, but before he got the chance to, she spoke first.

"I've kissed someone, too."

Now he knew where the hurt in Kathy's voice had come from. He felt it keenly. It was almost as if someone had punched him in the gut. He wouldn't call it jealousy, because he wasn't jealous. But the thought of the only person you'd ever kissed suddenly kissing someone else – it hurt.

She wanted to explain then, and he let her. It had happened while she was away this weekend. She was sitting at the bar having a glass of wine while her friends were dancing. A man sitting next to her had struck up a conversation. It turned out, he was also from Queens. He was a widowed father of two in Manhattan on business.

She'd seen him again the next night, and they had talked then, too. They'd even shared a couple dances. It was when they were leaving after brunch on Sunday that he had caught up with her a third time. He'd asked if she would mind exchanging phone numbers. After she'd given him her number, he'd kissed her briefly on the cheek. She'd hugged him. It was only after they'd pulled back from the embrace that he'd leaned in a second time and kissed her chastely on the mouth.

Elliot reached for Kathy's hand across the table. Squeezing it gently, he spoke to her.

"Kath, you don't need to feel guilty for that. You didn't do anything wrong."

"I know. Why does it feel like I have?"

"Because I felt the same way."

As they ate, he explained what had gone on between himself and Olivia. The intense emotions that had prompted him to kiss her the first time. That it hadn't been out of passion, but a desire to comfort.

He couldn't believe he was telling Kathy about all of this, but since she had shared her story, he was willing to share his. Plus, he knew it would help alleviate the guilt he'd been feeling.

It was something how they'd both had similar experiences with other people already. Only in Elliot's case, it happened to be with someone he already knew quite well. Maybe that was what made it more difficult for Kathy to accept. Still, she wasn't surprised. She found the best way to phrase things.

"There really isn't a law that says how long we have to go before we start seeing other people, is there?"

"No, there isn't. But I promised myself that I would wait until the papers are finalized before starting anything with Olivia."

"Thank you, Elliot."

It may have been a strange conversation for a divorcing couple to have, but both felt better having had it. They finished their dinner comfortably, even sharing a few laughs over stories of the kids. When the bill came, Elliot paid the tab. He also asked the server for a separate check with two desserts to go. Kathy gave him a knowing smile.

"For Olivia, right?"

"I promised her something special to celebrate our first day back at work. She doesn't want to drink yet, so the next best thing is chocolate."

They stood outside the restaurant, ready to leave. Kathy put her hand on Elliot's arm, and reminded him of something she'd said when he first started staying at Olivia's.

"I meant what I said, Elliot. Take care of each other. It sounds like you're already doing a great job of that. Don't ever stop."

"Thank you Kath. And I think you shouldn't wait, give this guy a call."

Kathy blushed, but nodded. Then the two embraced, and went their separate ways.

* * *

Olivia let herself into the apartment, and set her bag of take-out on the counter. She'd made it through her first day back at work. She'd also made it through another session with George. What she wouldn't give for a glass of wine right now to help her unwind, but that was impossible - at least while she was still taking the medication for her ribs. Given the discomfort she was in right now, she needed one of those pills a lot more than she needed alcohol.

She changed her clothes, and grabbed herself a bottle of water to drink. Since it was just her, she decided against using a plate, and opted to eat her pasta directly out of the take-out container.

Instead of turning on the television, Olivia opted for quiet. She was still trying to decompress after her appointment with George, and quiet was the best way to do that. As she ate, she replayed the session again in her mind.

" _Good afternoon Olivia. How are you feeling today?"_

" _Tired, George, but I suppose that's to be expected after my first day back."_

_George had agreed, then shut the door to the office. He'd gestured for her to sit down, and offered her something to drink. Still keyed up from her last cup of coffee, she had opted for a bottle of water._

" _Tell me how your first day back was, Olivia."_

_She had begun with minor details, even mentioning how she and Elliot had bought coffee and breakfast for everyone. George had smiled at that. He knew a diversion tactic when he saw one though. Keeping his voice gentle, he had prompted her again._

" _Olivia. What's really bothering you?"_

_Never try and outwit a psychiatrist, she'd told herself. It always blows up in your face. Sighing, she'd told him about the events of the morning, and her interview with Rachel Addison. She'd thought she'd handled the situation remarkably well – until now. It was only just starting to hit her._

" _I don't know why this is bothering me, George. She was in an abusive relationship. I was abducted. They're not the same at all."_

" _You know that's not entirely true, Olivia. You were both in situations where you had no control. You spent every day of your captivity in fear."_

_Anger had welled up then, mixed with frustration._

" _I can do my job, George."_

" _I'm not arguing that. You're very good at your job. I have no doubt that what happened to you will only make you better."_

The psychiatrists quiet confidence in her abilities had eased the anxiety that was creeping up inside her. They spent a little more time focusing on how her experience and Rachel's were different, so Olivia could disconnect herself from the situation. By the end of the hour, she had been feeling much better.

Olivia finished her dinner and threw away the trash. She was relaxing on the sofa, reading, when she heard the sound of keys in the door. She was surprised Elliot was home this early, but when she looked at the clock, realized it wasn't so early after all. Several hours had passed since they'd left each other at the station.

"Hey, Liv."

Elliot gave her a smile as he walked into the apartment. He carried a bag in his hands, and it appeared he had taken her request seriously. Going to the refrigerator, he removed two containers that contained what looked to be cheesecake and put them away.

"How did things go with Kathy?"

Olivia was equal parts curious and concerned. She knew this divorce process was still hard on him, and wanted to do whatever she could to help. This separation of his and Kathy's bank accounts was one of the last steps. All that remained now was for the papers to be finalized.

"We each have separate accounts now, Liv. Which means, I can pay you back now."

"El, stop. You know I'm not worried about that."

He came over to where she stood, and put his hands on her shoulders. Though he wanted to tell her everything – what had happened at the bank, his feelings, even the conversation he and Kathy had had at dinner – it just didn't seem right. Instead, he focused on the idea that he'd had while driving back here. One that would solve one of the problems he'd been wanting to fix for her for some time now. The only thing was, he didn't exactly go about it in the right away.

"Liv, go get undressed."

"Excuse me?"

Elliot flushed in embarrassment as he looked at the incredulous expression on Olivia's face. He'd certainly skipped a few steps ahead without explaining himself. In the process, he'd managed to insert not just one, but both feet in his mouth. He'd have to talk himself out of this quickly, before she punched him.

"I didn't mean it like that, Liv."

Her mouth closed in a thin line, but the look on her face remained skeptical. Still, she nodded her head in his direction.

"I'm listening."

"I had an idea while I was driving back - a brainstorm - if you want to call it that. I know how badly you've been wanting a bath since you've been hurt, and I think I found a solution."

Now he'd definitely gotten her attention. Olivia wouldn't let herself think about _why_ Elliot was thinking about her taking a bath, or why it was so important to him, but he had definitely piqued her curiosity.

"Your ribs are doing better. I know you said you couldn't lift yourself in and out of the tub, but what if you didn't do that?"

"What are you saying, El?"

"What if you just sat on the edge, and lowered yourself in? Then when you were done, lifted yourself back to the edge again?"

Olivia's eyes lit up as she understood. She couldn't believe she'd never thought of that. It could work. Her ribs were mostly healed right now, she could easily manage lifting her body that short distance. But then hope fell again.

"But what if I'm too weak from it all to stand after?"

"Then I'll help you."

He saw the doubt in her eyes, and hurried on.

"How often have I seen you in your robe since I've been staying here, Liv? Once you've gotten yourself to the edge, and put your robe on, I can help you from there."

It was clear he'd convinced her when she impulsively hugged him. Returning the embrace, he spoke softly in her ear.

"Go and get your things ready, Liv. I'll start the water for you. When you're done, we can have our dessert and celebrate our return to work."

* * *

It was nearly an hour later when Elliot heard Olivia calling for him from the bathroom. True to her word, she'd kept her promise of not locking the door, just in case she'd needed his help. Going to the door, he knocked on it.

"Liv? Do you need me to come in?"

"No, El. I was able to get up on my own. However, my robe got wet, and I left my change of clothes lying on the bed. Could you pass them to me through the door?"

He went into the bedroom. Sure enough, there was a pair of drawstring knit pants and an oversized tee shirt at the foot of the bed. He picked them up, and walked back to the bathroom, knocking a second time. The door opened a crack, and a hand came out. He passed Olivia her clothes, then retreated to the living room.

When she appeared a few moments later, she looked relaxed and refreshed, and there was a smile on her face. Elliot was glad to see her so happy. He'd been wanting to give her this simple pleasure for so long now.

True to his other promise, on the coffee table in front of him were their desserts. It seemed he had also brewed a small pot of coffee to go with them. Olivia took her seat next to Elliot, and let him take the lead.

Elliot passed her the chocolate cheesecake he had selected especially for her, even though he knew they would end up sharing both equally. Then he reached for his own plate, but he didn't focus on his own dessert. He was too busy watching Olivia. When they each had some on their forks, he made a toast of sorts.

"To our first day back at work, Partner."

"Cheers."

She clanged forks with him, then took her first bite. The taste was so decadent, and exactly what she'd needed. Talking with George had been helpful, but nothing had been as healing as the bath and spending time with Elliot.

Giving him an impish look, she stole a bite of his dessert, then pretended to feign insult when he stole a bite of hers. They shared a laugh as they repeated the process a few times until both treats were gone. All that remained were bare plates and empty coffee cups.

"I should help you clean this up."

Elliot turned his head to the side, and pressed his lips against her temple. She could feel him shake his head, indicating he wouldn't hear of it.

"Nonsense. I'll take care of it. You stay here."

Within minutes, he was back. They sat together on the sofa, and spent the rest of the evening watching television together. Olivia didn't say anything about her appointment with George, and Elliot didn't talk about his dinner with Kathy. It wasn't that they didn't want to talk about them, they just didn't want to break up the peaceful moments. Instead, they put it off for later, and simply found solace in one anothers presence.

They had been watching something for a little over an hour when Elliot spoke up. It was nearing eleven at night, they would be going to bed soon. He had realized there was something he needed to get off his chest before he went to sleep.

"Liv? Can I talk to you before we head to bed? It's important."

"Of course, El. You can always talk to me. I hope you know that."

Olivia shifted from her current position. Though she didn't want to stop leaning against Elliot, she wanted to be facing him for this conversation.

Elliot took Olivia's hand in his. He was nervous, but knew this was the right thing to do. He'd kissed her twice already, it was time he told her about how he really felt. Now that he'd confessed to Kathy, he felt less guilty admitting his feelings to his partner. If Olivia was willing to commit to a relationship with him, he hoped she wouldn't mind waiting until the divorce was final. That was still a month away.

"I wanted to talk to you about us."

At that statement, Olivia's mind began to race. However, she wasn't thinking of the kisses they'd shared. Her mind went to what had happened today. Was Elliot having doubts about remaining partners? She thought she'd handled Rachel's case remarkably well. She hadn't broken down, and she'd managed to keep the woman calm enough to tell her story. What had she done wrong?

With a shaky voice, and feeling nothing at all like her usual confident self, Olivia questioned him.

"Did I do something wrong today, El? Do you want a new partner after all?"

Elliot's mouth dropped open in shock. He couldn't believe she had misread the situation so drastically. He let go of her hand, only so he could cup her face with both palms.

"No! Liv, no."

His tone was sincere. He looked directly into her eyes as he spoke. She believed him. She also chastised herself for jumping to conclusions. Maybe today had effected her more than she thought, if she was having reactions like this.

"I wanted to talk to you about what Kathy and I discussed at dinner."

Olivia shook her head. It was true, a part of her was curious as to what had gone on, but she respected his privacy.

"No, El. You don't have to do that. It's between you and Kathy. It doesn't concern me."

"But it does, Liv."

Olivia's eyes grew wide as she made the connection. Elliot had told Kathy about the kisses. Did that mean he felt guilty? She should have done more to assure him he'd done nothing wrong. That was what she was going to do now.

"Elliot, you didn't need to tell her. You've done nothing wrong."

His fingers fell from her face to clutch at her hands again. It was so important that he got his words right. She had to know what he meant.

"You don't understand, Liv. I didn't feel guilty for kissing you. I felt guilty because I wanted to do it again. I've only just signed the papers, it seems too soon to move on."

Olivia listened intently as he explained to her what had gone on at his dinner with his ex-wife. Out of respect for Kathy's privacy, he left out the part about what she had told him. The one part he did make sure to assure Olivia of, was that he had Kathy's blessing to move on – with her. The only thing that he had promised her, was that he would wait until the divorce was final. Looking at the dazed expression on his partners face, he worried that he may have gotten ahead of himself.

"I'm sorry, Olivia. That was unfair of me. I didn't even ask you if you'd be interested in dating me."

It took a moment, but Olivia found her voice.

"El, stop. You have to know how much I care about you. How else could I have asked you to share my bed these past few weeks? I couldn't have healed as much as I have without you."

Elliot felt a lump form in his throat. But Olivia wasn't done yet.

"I don't mind that you kissed me Elliot, and I don't mind waiting. We'll go at your pace here."

Relieved, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. She wanted to be with him. She was willing to wait for him. Yes, he knew he still had to heal from his divorce, but he knew Olivia wasn't going anywhere.

* * *

Tuesday morning, Elliot and Olivia were back at their desks. The Brooklyn detectives were waiting on word about Rachel Addison's case. Logan Daniels had lawyered up for his arraignment, and the defense was trying to get his confession thrown out. Casey was determined to argue that they had obtained everything legally. When she arrived after court mid-morning, she was wearing a victorious smile. The confession was in. Logan Daniels was to be held without bond. Her next step was to offer a plea deal to spare Rachel the trauma of a trial.

Speaking of Rachel, Olivia had a call from her after lunch. The woman was taking the detective up on her offer from the day before. She was calling for referrals for support groups, so she could reach out and get help. Her friends were being wonderful, but she wanted to talk to people who had actually been through the same things that she had. Also, she knew she needed that support because there was a part of her that was telling her to forgive Logan just one more time. She was finally ready to leave, she didn't want to fall back into old patterns.

After her phone call with Rachel, Elliot noticed Olivia pull something out of her purse. It was a small calendar. She was using it to cross off days. He smiled to himself as he realized what she was doing. She was marking off the days until she would be back on active duty - that's if the doctor let her go back next week. For her sake, he hoped she would get the all clear. It would hurt her terribly if he could go back to the field and she could not.

Today had definitely been a little quieter than yesterday. There wasn't much for them to help out on. The day was ticking by slowly. Elliot for one, was relieved by that. He was scheduled to meet with George after work today, and wasn't looking forward to going. He'd cancel, but the psychiatrist would see right through that tactic. Better to just go and get it over with.

Despite his wishing for time to go slow, the day soon came to an end. While Fin, Munch, and the Brooklyn Detectives had to stay longer to tie up lose ends on their cases, it was time for him and Olivia to leave. That meant it was time for him to go see George.

It seemed Olivia could sense his hesitation. She powered off her computer, and retrieved her bag from the bottom drawer of her desk.

"How about we go out for a bite to eat after your appointment, El? My treat."

He noticed how she had waited until they had walked out of the squad room before saying anything, and he really appreciated it. It's not that he was ashamed to be talking to George, but he really didn't want anyone else to know that he had a follow up meeting with the psychiatrist. He also didn't know what to do regarding Olivia's invitation. He appreciated the offer, but had a feeling that after his session, all he'd really want to do was go home.

He'd done it again. He'd called Olivia's apartment home. Forgiving himself for the mental slip, he reminded himself that for at least the next two weeks, it technically _was_ home. Until his new condo was ready, he had nowhere else to go. Frankly, there was nowhere else he'd rather be.

"El? Did you hear me?"

Olivia was questioning him, a curious expression on her face. They had made their way downstairs to George's office, and were waiting for Elliot to be called inside. He'd gotten so wrapped up in his thoughts, he'd completely missed what she'd said.

"No, Liv. I'm sorry."

"I said, if you don't feel like going out after, we can always get take-out. Or delivery."

The look she gave him then was full of gentle understanding. She knew exactly what he was feeling in that moment. Out of anyone, she would. After all, she'd had her own appointment only yesterday. Even though she hadn't spoken to him about it, he remembered how relaxed and at ease she had been after her bath the night before.

"Delivery sounds great, Liv."

Before he could add anything further, the door opened, and George appeared. Elliot tried to hide his sigh. There was no avoiding it now. He exchanged a glance with Olivia, and she gave him an encouraging nod. Then he followed the doctor into his office.

"Good afternoon, Elliot. How are you today?"

George's greeting was amiable, and he offered the detective a seat, along with something to drink. Elliot sat in the chair, and accepted a bottle of water. Much like last time, it wasn't that he was particularly thirsty, but he wanted to have something to hold in his hands.

"I'm good, Doc. Or at least I'm trying to be."

George sat silently at his desk. He'd read the other man's body language, and picked up on his hesitancy. Rather than ask any questions right away, he was going to let Elliot take the lead. If he tried to press him for any information right now, the man would just close himself off and end the session prematurely.

"As you already know, Olivia and I are back at work. Just desk duty, for now. They should let me back in the field next week."

George nodded. Besides Olivia informing him of the same yesterday, he'd kept himself updated on their status by reading their files. He figured this was leading somewhere, so he still kept quiet.

"You know I've been staying with her since she was rescued, right?"

When the doctor nodded a second time, Elliot continued.

"I may have told you she's let my children come to visit, well this past weekend, she completely outdid herself."

Elliot explained what Olivia had done with Lizzie and Kathleen, and how much his children cared for his partner. There was a sense of wonder in his voice as he told the stories, combined with admiration and respect. He left out the part about Olivia giving him her credit card so he could buy the furniture for his new place, but he did admit that she treated his family to lunch.

"My kids, when they could have come to me, went to her. They trust her."

George asked a question then, to help confirm what he knew.

"You introduced Olivia to your family the first year of your partnership, correct?"

It was Elliot's turn to nod. That had been seven years ago. Maureen had been nine, Kathleen seven, and the twins had just turned a year old.

"So, as your children have grown, they've always known Olivia to be a part of their lives. It's natural for them to trust her."

Elliot choked back a strangled sob. It was then he admitted to the doctor that his two oldest daughters knew the truth about what had happened to Olivia. He had tried so hard to protect them from the horrors of his job, and they had found out about it anyway.

"I'm sorry, Elliot. I had no idea."

Elliot said that they seemed to be fine for now, aside from the acting out Kathleen had been doing. He also said that he and Kathy would be watching them closely. If they were to experience any nightmares or show any other signs of distress, he might contact George for a referral for counselors his daughters could see.

Now that Elliot had gotten that off his chest, George knew it was time to ask a few questions. These ones might not be received so well. But still, they were things he needed to know. It could effect how things went the following week when they returned to active duty.

"How are things between you and Olivia, Elliot?"

Despite his every effort to keep a poker face, Elliot knew that George had seen right through him. He sighed in frustration as he felt a bit of anger flare. The last thing he wanted to do was betray Olivia's confidence. They hadn't even discussed this yet. Hell, they had only just discussed pursuing a relationship the night before.

"We're friends, partners. I'm staying with her until I move into my new condo in two weeks."

George knew an evasion tactic when he saw one. Still, he tried to push a little further.

"Are you still sharing a bed?"

Elliot startled, then remembered he had disclosed that information at his last appointment. So had Olivia. That didn't mean they were doing anything wrong.

"Yes."

George studied the man in front of him intently. Something was going on. He'd tensed up as soon as he'd mentioned his partner.

"Elliot, I want to remind you that whatever you tell me is confidential."

"There is nothing going on between Olivia and I, Doc. Yes, it's true we are sharing a bed, but I've already told you the reasons for that."

George nodded. Looking at his watch, he realized that the time for the session was almost up. He knew there was no way he could convince Elliot to come in a third time. It wasn't mandatory that he be seen, he'd just have to keep an eye on the man whenever he stopped in at Special Victims.

"All right Elliot. If there isn't anything else, than I think we are done here for today. But please know that I am always here if you need anything."

"Thanks, Doc."

Elliot and George both stood, and shook hands. Then they walked toward the door together. When they opened it, they found Olivia waiting and reading a book.

The three exchanged farewells, then Elliot and Olivia left the precinct. They discussed what to order in on the drive home, and as soon as they were walking in the door, Olivia made the call. Dinner would arrive shortly.

* * *

They had chosen Chinese for delivery tonight, and per their usual routine, shared everything. After they were done eating, Elliot cleaned up the mess, and put away the leftovers. He also promised Olivia that he would cook dinner the following night.

"El? Not that I'm in a rush to get rid of you, but are you going to go looking for your bedroom furniture for your place soon?"

Shit. He'd completely forgotten about that. He still needed a bed for the condo, and dining room furniture, too. So much for coming right back here tomorrow after work and relaxing. But could he really impose on Olivia, and ask for her help again? Before he could even find a way to broach the subject, she was questioning him.

"Did you want to go after work tomorrow? It might be a good idea, since they are still letting us go fairly early."

He knew better than to read too much into what she was asking. They'd talked about this already. She didn't want him to leave. However, she knew that he needed to, so he'd have more space for his kids.

The one thing that was imperative, was that he couldn't let her pay for the furniture he purchased tomorrow. She'd done too much already. That reminded him that he still had to reimburse her for everything she'd done so far. How to go about that though? It was almost certain she'd turn him away if he tried to give her a check for the entire amount. Maybe if he paid her in installments, she would be more accepting. Or, he could insist on paying her rent for the upcoming month.

"Elliot, stop."

He looked at her, puzzled. What had he done wrong, now?

"You're thinking about ways to pay me back. I've already told you not to worry about it."

So, she was on to him, after all. Rather than try and talk himself out of it, he just gave her a sheepish grin. Then, he answered the question she had initially asked him.

"Shopping tomorrow is fine, Liv. I just have one – no, make that two – conditions."

Now it was Olivia's turn to be puzzled. Then something dawned on her. She had a theory as to what he was hinting at, and a feeling that his next statement was going to prove her right.

"Not that I don't appreciate everything you've done for me, but I'm paying for this purchase out of my own pocket. Also – dinner is on me tomorrow."

Olivia was helpless to agree. She couldn't say 'no' to that. Although she had a feeling that Elliot's version of dinner wouldn't be the simple Chinese delivery that they'd eaten tonight. Somehow, she felt it would rival the lunch he'd treated her to after their walk in the park. She made a mental note to wear one of her nicer outfits to work the following morning.

Wednesday's workday passed without incident. Olivia was relieved to have made it to the halfway point of her desk duty. Yes, it was true her doctor had initially wanted her to stay out of the field an additional two weeks, but she was going back on Friday to get that reduced to one. She hadn't needed to take any of the stronger medication for two days now, so that had to be a good sign.

Like they had done the past two days, they'd taken only one car to the precinct. Elliot had driven today, and as they left the parking lot, he turned the car in the direction of the same store they had visited on Saturday with his kids.

Once they had arrived at the store, Elliot led Olivia to the section where the dining room furniture was kept. This surprised her, as she was expecting that finding bedroom furniture to be his first priority. The two of them walked through the makeshift rooms, discussing what they liked best about each one.

After some searching, they found one that would suit Elliot's new condo perfectly. It sat six comfortably on a normal basis, but had two hidden leafs inside so it could extend to seat ten. It wasn't that he ever expected to have dinner for that many people, but he knew there would be times when his children would want to have their friends over. The extra chairs could easily be kept in a closet or spare room at the condo. Elliot added the dining set – complete with extra seating – to his order slip, and moved on to the next stop.

Now came, what was in his opinion, the hard part. Selecting bedroom furniture. When he and Kathy had purchased their home all those years ago, it was his wife who had selected most of the furniture and decorations. He had no clue what he even wanted. Then, Olivia offered a bit of advice.

"Just start with what catches your eye, El, and go from there. You seemed to like the darker wood for the dining room."

She had a point. His new table would have a cherry finish. He realized then that he did want wood over metal for his bedroom. Pine and oak were too light in color. So was Maple. Walnut would be too dark. The cherry would be perfect.

They walked through the section of the showroom that featured the bedroom furniture. Soon, they came upon a collection that caught Elliot's eye. It was everything he wanted. A king size bed, two nightstands, dresser, and chest of drawers. For an additional fee, he could add a vanity with seat.

As he took everything in, Elliot mentally pictured the master bedroom of the condo. It would all fit perfectly. Was he seriously considering buying the vanity though? He realized that he was. It wasn't as if he would use it, but in his mind's eye, he could already imagine who he wanted to sit at that seat – Olivia.

Elliot shook his head. It was a good thing his partner couldn't read his thoughts right now, especially considering she was still armed. Yes, it was true he had told her how he felt, but that had only been Monday night. She had said she'd wait for him, but that was just to start dating. Now, all of a sudden, he was envisioning her moving in? What was wrong with him?

Still, something told him to go ahead with the purchase. He wrote the order numbers down on his slip, and told Olivia he was finished. They took the completed slip to the order desk, and waited for the news. Would this be like the other things he had purchased, and have a lengthy wait time for delivery? To Elliot's delight, he was told that everything was in stock, and would be delivered on Friday.

* * *

Elliot and Olivia left the furniture store, and settled in the car. He refused to tell her where their next destination was, and would only say that he was taking her out for dinner. She sat quietly in the passenger seat as he drove through the streets of Manhattan. Fifteen minutes later, he was pulling up alongside a valet parking stand.

Olivia gasped at the sight in front of her. The restaurant was definitely upscale, but nothing that required any sort of dress code. She wouldn't feel out of place going in dressed in her work attire. Still, in her opinion, she thought it was too expensive. She knew better than to say anything, though, because once Elliot had his mind set on something, there was no talking him out of it. She allowed him to help her out of the car, and when he offered her his arm, she took it graciously.

After a brief wait, they were seated at a table. Elliot pulled out Olivia's chair for her before sitting down himself. They were given a minute alone to study the menus, and Elliot took the opportunity to ask Olivia a question.

"Would you like to share a bottle of wine with me tonight, Liv?"

Before she could even answer, he saw the doubt written in her face, and his hopes fell. He so wanted to make this dinner special. Because of circumstances, they had yet to go out together to really celebrate their return to work. While it shouldn't effect him this way that she didn't want to drink, he felt let down. He really wanted to treat her. Elliot prepared himself for rejection as Olivia started to speak.

"I appreciate the gesture, El. Truly, I do. But I haven't had anything to drink in weeks. If I share a bottle of wine with you tonight, there is no way I'm going to be able to go to work tomorrow."

She gave him a grin then, and he caught on to her reasoning. A hungover Olivia in the squad room would be no good to anyone. While its true he'd seen her tipsy on more than one occasion, that wasn't his intention tonight. He just wanted her to enjoy herself. He focused on her once more when he realized she still wasn't done speaking to him.

"I won't say no to a glass of wine, though."

This time, his grin matched hers. When the server returned to their table, Elliot placed their drink orders. Not a big fan of wine, he ordered a scotch and soda for himself. For Olivia, he ordered a glass of the best house Chardonnay. He had a good guess as to what she was planning on getting for her entree selection, and he knew that wine would pair nicely with her choice.

While they waited for their meals to arrive, conversation revolved around how much they were looking forward to getting back in the field. Normally, work would be a taboo subject, but it was at the forefront of each of their minds. Neither of them did well on leave or desk duty.

Once the food was placed in front of them, however, the subject changed. Olivia asked Elliot if his kids would be coming to visit again on Friday. Again, he was blown away by her kindness. This would make the third consecutive weekend that she had welcomed his family into her home.

"Only if you're sure it's not a problem, Liv."

"Elliot, stop. You know it's no trouble. Yes, its true we're a little cramped, but I know how much you love spending time with them."

He took her hand across the table, and held it in his. Giving it a gentle squeeze, he hoped to convey some of the gratitude he couldn't express vocally.

"Thank you, Liv. I'll call Kathy later and make the arrangements."

Dinner eventually wound down, and Elliot was unable to talk Olivia into getting dessert. She insisted she was too full to even think about eating another bite. After trying yet again to make his case in favor of a sweet treat, Elliot finally convinced her to order something to go.

Elliot paid the bill, and picked up the bag containing their desserts. Then he offered his hand to Olivia, which she accepted. They walked out of the restaurant together, and waited for the car to be brought around. The drive home was silent, but it wasn't uncomfortable.

They spent the rest of the evening much like they had every night since Elliot had come to stay. Even though her ribs weren't causing her as much pain, and it wasn't necessary, Olivia still leaned into his shoulder while they watched television. In turn, Elliot kept his arm wrapped protectively around her shoulders. From time to time, he would turn and press a soft kiss to the side of her head.

When it came time for them to eat their dessert, they followed a similar pattern as to what they had done on Monday night. Even though they each had their individual plates, they took turns sharing each others food. The only difference was, instead of helping themselves, they were feeding one another. It seemed every day opened up new forms of intimacy and ways to be close. They were still taking things incredibly slow, but they weren't afraid to let their feelings show.

Soon, it was time for bed. Olivia went in the bedroom first, and was lying under the covers on her side waiting for Elliot. He was in the kitchen locking up and grabbing them bottles of water. When he came into the bedroom, he tripped over his blanket, which was on the floor. He managed to keep upright, but dropped one of the bottles in his hand. The cap came loose, and water spilled everywhere. The blanket was completely doused.

"Shit. What a mess. I'm sorry, Liv."

"It's alright, El. It's just water, no harm done."

It was clear that Olivia wasn't upset in the slightest about what had happened. She told him to toss the blankets in the dryer, and come to bed.

"Should I grab extra blankets from the linen closet?"

"Don't worry about it."

Elliot almost dropped the blankets that were gathered in his hands. Was she serious? Was Olivia actually suggesting that they share not only the bed, but the blankets as well? She would be okay with that?

As though she were reading his racing thoughts, Olivia spoke up to reassure him.

"We're both adults, El. We can share. If it makes you more comfortable to have separate blankets, by all means get more. But I don't mind if you don't use them."

Nodding, Elliot hurried to throw the wet blanket in the dryer. He returned to the bedroom quickly, and slid beneath the covers. Turning on his side, he propped his head up on his elbow so he was facing Olivia.

"We'll have to go back to using separate covers again when the kids are here, because that's what we promised them. But for now, I'm okay with this."

"Me, too."

Her voice was soft, but he heard her anyway. He studied Olivia's face. The look in her eyes was soft, warm, and inviting. He'd promised himself that he would wait until his divorce was final before he went any further with her, and he would do his best to adhere to that. However, for all intents and purposes, he had taken her on a date tonight. Would she object to a kiss goodnight? He hoped not.

Leaning in ever so slightly, he pressed a delicate kiss to her brow. Then he touched his lips to the tip of her nose. When his lips finally met hers, she was leaning in to meet him. The kiss was as chaste as the others they had shared, but the emotion between them was growing. When they pulled back, both of them were trembling slightly. He could only imagine what their kisses would be like when they didn't have to restrain themselves.

Meeting her eyes once more, he was graced with a smile. He returned the grin, and settled down against his pillow. Olivia lay her head on his chest, and wrapped her arm around his waist. They whispered goodnight to one another, then drifted off to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much like in Chapter 16, I'm adding a mild TW to this chapter for details discussed during a case. I kept the details brief, but still trying to err on the side of caution.

**Disclaimer: SVU and its characters belong to Dick Wolf. I own nothing.**

* * *

Elliot awoke gradually. It was about thirty minutes before the alarm was scheduled to go off. He couldn't believe it was Monday morning again. This time, when he and Olivia went into work, they would actually be allowed out into the field. While he was looking forward to getting back to active duty, for the victim's sakes, he hoped it would be a slow day.

Due to a trip with their school, his kids had been unable to come and visit this past weekend. Instead, he and Olivia had spent Saturday at his condo, painting. Keeping in mind her newly healed ribs, he'd made certain she had an extendable roller brush to use, so she wouldn't have to reach too far. He'd thought about doing the job himself, but Olivia had really wanted to help.

In the end, her help had been much appreciated. There was no way he could have gotten anywhere near as much accomplished without her. They'd taken care of his bedroom, and after a quick phone call and internet search, the kids had selected their colors, too. All of the bedrooms were now painted.

By the time they had returned to Olivia's Saturday night, they were both exhausted. However, after a week of eating out, Elliot was craving a home cooked meal. He had sent Olivia to the bathroom for a relaxing bath, with the promise of dinner when she was finished. She took him up on his offer, eager to let the hot water soothe her aching muscles.

His dinner had been a simple affair, a stir fry of chicken and vegetables over rice. But judging from the smile on Olivia's face when she sat down with him at the table, it was very much appreciated.

Elliot was pulled from his memories when the alarm went off. He reached out with his arm to silence the offending noise. As he moved, Olivia reflexively snuggled closer to him. She was still asleep, but somewhere in her subconscious, she must have heard it, too.

The sleepy act of protest surprised him. He'd have been willing to bet good money that she would have been just as eager as he to get to work this morning. She'd seen the doctor Friday afternoon, and had been given the all clear to return to active duty. It had been the highlight of their day, as it had followed the disappointing news that the children weren't able to come and visit. But, his kids would be here this coming weekend. Granted, that was still five days away, but he still had one more weekend to look forward to spending in Olivia's apartment before he had to move.

"You're thinking about it again, aren't you Elliot? Stop it."

Olivia's groggy voice reached his ears, and he couldn't hide his smile. Yet again, his partner had read the thoughts on his mind. It seemed they were both having difficulty with the prospect of him moving into the condo. He hoped she would hold to her promise, and be a frequent visitor, especially on weekends. The kids would miss her. _He_ would miss her.

Pushing those thoughts aside for the time being, he focused on the matter at hand. They needed to get ready for work. Olivia had showered the night before, which meant the hot water was all his this morning. He turned his head to ask if she needed to use the bathroom first, but again, she anticipated the question before he could ask it.

"Just give me ten more minutes, El. Then I'll get ready. I want to get rid of this headache."

His amusement at her sleepy state quickly turned into concern. She had a headache? His hands framed her face, causing her lashes to flutter open so she could look at him.

"It's nothing to worry about El. I think its just because of the weather today. It's supposed to rain."

Relieved that it was nothing more than a headache caused by sinus pressure, Elliot slid out from under the covers. He hurried to the bathroom for his shower. When he was finished, he dressed in the guest room. When he emerged, he noticed the bedroom door was closed, which meant Olivia was getting ready. He turned toward the kitchen to make a light breakfast for them.

Knowing they were both pressed for time, and that Olivia would protest anything fancy, he chose to toast a bagel. He even made the decision that they would share it. To go with it, he poured a single glass of orange juice.

He had just finished spreading the cream cheese when Olivia came into the kitchen. Seeing him set the food on a plate, she opened her mouth to complain. He held up a hand to stop her before she could say anything.

"I know, you're not hungry. But you need to eat something, Liv. It will help your headache. At least share this with me, drink some juice."

Olivia sighed, and gave in. This was going to be their first day back in the field together. Better to choose her battles. Not that she was planning on getting into a fight with Elliot today, but when it came to their cases, differences of opinion weren't an uncommon occurrence.

She took her half of the bagel, and ate it quickly. Then she drank the juice. It didn't escape her notice that Elliot made certain she had more than her fair share. She was sure that if he could have had his way, he'd have made her eat more, but he knew better than to push his luck.

"Okay, Elliot. I've eaten. Can we go to work now?"

"Yes, dear."

She rolled her eyes and shook her head at his deadpan tone and goofy expression. Grabbing her jacket, she slipped it on and followed him out the door.

Given her reluctance to get out of bed this morning, Olivia had thought for certain the others would have beat them to the precinct. She was surprised to see that they were the first to arrive. Granted, the Captain was already in his office, but Fin and Munch were nowhere to be seen. She took advantage of the opportunity, and headed straight for the coffeepot. At least the brew would be drinkable this morning.

When she got to her desk, Olivia noticed there was a file on it, along with a note. It was from one of the Brooklyn detectives. The pair had returned to their home precinct this morning. It seemed that Rachel Addison's case had been passed off into Elliot and Olivia's capable hands. Given the fact that Olivia had conducted the interview, and Rachel trusted her so much, Cragen felt they were the best to handle it. Casey was still trying to negotiate a deal, and they should hear more about that later today. Olivia made a mental note to call Rachel later to see how the woman was doing.

* * *

Fin arrived shortly after the coffee was ready, and Munch not long after that. After greeting Olivia and Elliot, they each helped themselves to a cup, and sat at their desks. It was reminiscent of the Monday morning before Olivia had been taken. Everything was how it should be again – the four of them in the squad room, working together.

However, Elliot's wish for a quiet morning was not to be granted. Before any of the detectives could finish their first cup of coffee, Cragen came out of his office. In his hands were slips of paper.

"Another typical Monday morning, I'm afraid. Munch, Fin, you two need to head to the hospital to interview a vic."

As he spoke he passed them a slip of paper with the victims name on it. Apparently the local unis were waiting with her at the hospital for SVU to arrive.

"Elliot, Olivia, I need the two of you to go to this address and pick up our suspect. Be alert, we're not sure if he has a weapon on the premises."

The two nodded their understanding as they stood to obey their superior officer's directive. Olivia tossed her partner the keys to the sedan, knowing how much he would want to drive their first day back in the field. He caught them with a knowing grin, then followed her out of the squad room.

They pulled up to the address they had been given. It was a run down apartment building. How it hadn't been condemned, Olivia didn't know. Most of the windows were boarded up, and the ones that weren't had sheets hanging in the windows serving as makeshift curtains. A fire escape was on one side of the building that had definitely seen better days.

There was no elevator. Fortunately for them, the apartment they were looking for was only on the second floor. After climbing the stairs, they were standing in front of the unit in question. Elliot raised his hand and knocked.

"Who's there?"

Elliot and Olivia exchanged a glance, then he nodded at her. He was agreeing that she should be the one to speak. It was no insult to her capabilities, but this particular suspect might be caught off guard if he thought that a female officer was here to apprehend him.

"Police, Mr. Brandon. We have a few questions we'd like to ask you."

Silence followed her statement, then finally, an answer.

"I want to see your badges."

Complying with his request, Elliot and Olivia held their badges up so they would be visible through the peephole. The next sound they heard were rapid footsteps fading away. They exchanged another knowing look as the adrenaline began to race through their bodies.

"He's running. You take the front, I'm going to break down the door here. Radio me if you see anything."

"You got it."

Olivia called over her shoulder as she raced toward the stairwell. So much for easing back into things. Her first day back in the field, and she was already in a foot chase. She burst through the doorway they had entered mere minutes earlier and raced around the side of the building. Sure enough, there was Jeremy Brandon making his way down the fire escape. Olivia pulled her weapon and trained it on the man.

"Police! Freeze!"

He didn't heed her warning. Instead he changed direction, and began climbing up instead. Knowing she had no just cause to shoot, Olivia reached for her radio.

"El, he's headed for the roof!"

"Copy that, Liv."

With the message received, Olivia dashed back into the building and began running up the stairs. She knew she wouldn't beat Elliot to the roof, but she wanted to get there as soon as possible, in case he needed assistance subduing the suspect. He'd already proven he wouldn't go quietly.

When she made it through the door of the roof, Elliot had the suspect on the rooftop. He was still putting up a struggle, kicking and swearing. That made no matter to Elliot. He made short work of getting the man in handcuffs and reading him his rights. In addition to rape, he also added resisting arrest to the charges. He had a gut feeling before the day was done, assault of an officer would be added to the list.

They led him down to the sidewalk, and Elliot eased Jeremy Brandon into the back of their sedan. The ride back to the precinct was completely quiet. It appeared their suspect was taking his right to remain silent seriously.

Once they were back in the squad room, Olivia led their suspect to an interrogation room. She instructed him to sit in a chair, and switched the position of his handcuffs. Instead of being behind his back, they were now secured to the table in front of him. Elliot had just walked into the room to begin the questioning when Jeremy uttered the dreaded magic words.

"I want a lawyer."

Elliot and Olivia exchanged a knowing glance. They could go no further. At least, not right now. They'd have to wait for counsel to arrive. Mr. Brandon could not afford his own attorney, so it was time to contact legal aid.

Elliot and Olivia were at their desks, still waiting for their opportunity to question their suspect. By now, they'd gotten even more information concerning his initial arrest.

The victim had identified him by name. In addition, she had also given a physical description. The reason she remembered his address was because she was at his apartment the night before with friends. She'd gotten suspicious when her drink glass suddenly seemed to refill itself while she'd been in the bathroom. Not wanting to drink from it, she had pretended to bump it accidentally, causing the contents to spill.

When she'd done that, Jeremy had gotten very angry. Grabbed her by the elbow and yanked her up off the carpet. He'd quickly apologized and claimed he didn't want her getting cut by the broken glass, but something still seemed off.

It was a short time later when she had gone into one of the guest rooms to collect her coat that it had happened. Jeremy had followed her inside and locked the door. Punching her in the face, he threw her down on the bed. She tried to fight back, but he injected her with something. She woke up in the alley early this morning and flagged down a police car. They had driven her to the hospital, and that was when Munch and Fin were sent to interview her.

They had just finished absorbing all this important information when an attorney walked into the squad room.

"I'm looking for Jeremy Brandon?"

"Yes, of course. Right this way."

Olivia stood and led the woman down the hall where the suspect was being kept. When the lawyer caught a glimpse of her client through the double sided mirror, she was livid.

"You have him cuffed to the table? Whatever for? I want him released immediately, or I'll have your badge!"

Olivia resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She tried to explain that this 'upstanding young man' she no doubt was about to hear about had been positively identified by a victim. He was wanted on several charges – the most minor was physical assault, but they were much more severe than that. Semen had been found during the victim's exam. Pending a positive DNA match, he would be charged with rape.

Nevertheless, Olivia knew she had to comply, for now. She led the attorney into the interrogation room, and got the key for the cuffs. However she wasn't expecting what Jeremy Brandon would do once she freed his hands.

"Bitch!"

The word was hurled at her, but she'd heard it a million times before. That didn't hurt. It didn't phase her in the slightest. What hurt was the fist that flew in her direction and hit her on the cheekbone as Jeremy struck her in the face. He pulled his arm back to punch her again, but she was able to easily counter that blow.

Spinning him around, she forced him back down into the chair. His hands were back in the cuffs as quickly as she'd freed them. She also informed him a new set of charges were being added, that of assaulting an officer.

"That won't stick, Detective. He's clearly under extreme emotional distress."

Olivia scoffed in disbelief. The woman hadn't even asked her if she was okay. She had witnessed it happen, and was still trying to make excuses for it. Biting her tongue so she wouldn't say anything she'd regret, she turned to leave the room.

"I'll give you a few minutes alone with your client, counselor. Then Detective Stabler and I will be in to question him. I expect that he will be ready to fully cooperate."

* * *

Olivia walked back out to her desk, trying to act casual. Her face hurt like hell, but the last thing she wanted was for Elliot to notice. That was too much to hope for, though. She could already feel a bruise forming. Oh well. It certainly wasn't the first time she'd taken a hit on the job, and it wouldn't be the last. Still, she wasn't looking forward to her partner's reaction.

"Liv? What happened?"

Sure enough, one look at her cheek, and Elliot stopped what he was doing. He stood up from his desk and raced around to meet her. Before he could stop himself, his hands came up to frame her face.

"Are you okay?"

Putting her hands on his wrists, she lowered them. It wasn't that she objected to his touch, but the last thing she wanted was to call attention to herself.

"I'm fine El. Things just got a little out of hand for a moment, that's all."

She briefly explained the situation, and what went on. By now, Fin and Munch had come over to see what was happening, and even Cragen was listening in. This was exactly what she hadn't wanted. Keeping her voice even and calm, she told them how Jeremy Brandon was now back in restraints with the added assault to his charges.

"You should put some ice on that, it will bruise."

Had Elliot said that to her, she supposed she might have gotten frustrated, maybe even a little bit angry. Even gone so far as to accuse him of hovering. However, the comment had come from Munch, and she knew he was right. But this was her first day back, and she was damned if she was going to sideline herself so soon into it. Bruise or no bruise.

"That's all right, John. It's not the first time. I'll just have to work a little makeup magic on it before I come in tomorrow."

She gave him a knowing grin, and he knew it was best to let the matter drop. Then she turned to Elliot.

"Ready to go question this bastard, partner?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

Elliot still had anger racing through his veins when they reached the interrogation room. He couldn't believe the son of a bitch had dared to hit his partner. When he'd had that gut feeling earlier, he'd thought that it would be him that Brandon would take a swing at. Never Olivia. She'd been through so much recently. But he'd gotten her message that she clearly didn't want to be fussed over, so he would respect that. Until later tonight. Then all bets were off.

He walked into the room, not even knocking as a courtesy. Lawyer or no lawyer, it was time to play 'good cop', 'bad cop'. Even though they hadn't discussed it, it was definitely his turn to take on the role of bad cop.

Olivia followed him in, taking a seat across from their suspect and his attorney. You'd never have guessed that the man had hit her merely twenty minutes before. Knowing her partner was a powder keg waiting to explode, she opened the line of questioning.

"So, tell me Jeremy. Do you recognize this woman?"

Olivia placed a photograph on the table, sliding it across for both Jeremy Brandon and his lawyer to see. After getting confirmation that it was a safe question to answer, the man began to talk.

"Yes. She was at my apartment last night. I don't know her personally though."

Olivia's face remained impassive. She nodded her head and pressed forward with her next question. On and on they went, getting the simple details out of the way. Finally, they were at the most pivotal one.

"Why would she accuse you of rape?"

This time, he didn't even wait for his lawyer before answering. A scowl formed on his face, and despite his restraints, he leaned in further in an attempt to intimidate.

"If the bitch hadn't knocked over the damn glass, she wouldn't have anything to accuse. She wouldn't remember nothing!"

Olivia smiled triumphantly. Elliot hadn't even needed to step in. She hadn't even mentioned the glass yet. He had just confessed to trying to drug their victim.

"We're done here."

The lawyer tried to cut her client off, but it was no use. He was on a tirade now, and impossible to control.

"She's not the only one I did, either. You'll never find them all."

"That's enough, Jeremy!"

Still, he kept talking.

"I'm not sorry I hit you, bitch. I only wish I could have killed you instead of just punching you."

Elliot stood then, but Olivia did too. Instead of being scared or angry though, she was still smiling.

"And now we add threatening the life of an officer to your charges. Once the DNA matches, you're going away for a long time. I'm sure you'll make a lot of new friends in Rikers."

With those parting words, she gathered up her folder and turned to leave. Elliot followed behind her. He couldn't believe he'd stayed silent throughout the whole interview. How could she be so calm? Her life had practically been threatened, and she was just shrugging it off!

When he caught up to her in the squad room, he saw her talking to Casey. She was handing over the necessary information the prosecutor would need to arraign Jeremy Brandon. Once in the system, they'd be able to obtain the necessary DNA samples to see if they were a match.

In better news, Casey was at the precinct to inform them that everything had gone according to plan with Logan Daniels. A plea deal had been reached, and he would be serving the next twenty years behind bars. As a condition of his sentence, he would have to serve the full time, with no options for early parole.

Olivia couldn't have felt more relieved. She couldn't wait to call Rachel with this information. What a rewarding day this was turning out to be. Punch to the face aside, they had gotten justice for Rachel, and secured a confession in their first interrogation. If only every day could be as successful.

While Elliot was pleased to hear the news, he was somewhat less guarded. He was still mad at himself. In his mind, Olivia had gotten hurt – again – because of him. Why couldn't he have been the one to take the lawyer back to see her client? He'd had that gut feeling ever since the arrest.

Then, he had been of no help whatsoever during the interrogation. That is, unless you count sitting and glaring 'help'. Olivia had had to do all the work on her own. She'd been the one to get the confession, yet she still called it a joint success. He needed to get his head into the game.

It was at that thought that he remembered this morning. Their trip to the apartment building and the initial arrest. His head had been in the game then. They'd worked in perfect sync, like always. Splitting up in different directions, trusting one another. It was only when he'd seen the bruise on her face that his mood had changed. She hadn't made an issue of it, why had he? He'd done precisely what she asked him not to do. Elliot realized he owed Olivia an apology.

* * *

To Elliot's relief, the rest of the day passed without incident. He and Olivia finished up the necessary paperwork for their earlier arrest, and actually had it completed before it was time to leave.

Cragen came out of his office to collect the forms. As soon as they were in his hands, he gave them permission to go.

"Good work today, everyone. I'll see you all back here tomorrow."

No one wanted to wait a moment longer, for fear there would suddenly be another call to delay them. Fin and Munch turned off their computers and grabbed their jackets, then hurried out of the office.

Elliot hung back a little, waiting for Olivia. She seemed to be moving a little slower. He watched as she unlocked her desk drawer to retrieve her bag, noticing that she was trying not to wince. No doubt by now, a killer headache had settled in. He hadn't seen her take anything since she'd been hit, either. Her face must be throbbing.

Still, he managed to keep quiet the entire drive back to her apartment. It was only when they were inside and had locked the door that he sprang into action.

Removing her bag from her hands, he set it on the table by the door. Then, he helped Olivia out of her jacket. He studied her face intently, making sure his touch was not unwelcome. Then he carefully removed her gun and badge. Doing the same with his own, he locked everything away in the drawer. Turning to face her, he brought his hand up so the backs of his fingers were lightly brushing against her injured cheek.

"It's just us now, Liv. Tell me the truth. How bad does it hurt?"

Olivia closed her eyes. She couldn't lie to him. Maybe once upon a time she could have talked her way out of it, but not now. Not with what was developing between them.

"The moment it happened, it felt like my face had exploded. But that was only for an instant. Afterward, I was too fueled by anger to notice the pain."

Elliot turned his hand around so that he was cupping her cheek now. He ran his thumb tenderly over the bruise. Olivia's eyes opened, and he looked into them intently. He believed her, but he still sensed there was more.

"And now?"

"Let's just say the headache I had this morning was nothing compared to the one I have now."

Knowing the last thing she wanted was his pity, but still wanting to offer her comfort, he leaned forward. Ghosting his lips across her forehead, he pulled her into a hug.

"Tell you what Liv. How about you take some aspirin, then go soak in the tub for awhile. I'll take care of dinner."

Olivia opened her mouth, and Elliot already guessed why she was going to protest. She had promised this morning that she would make dinner tonight. Oh well. Plans could be changed.

"Liv -"

"El, I wasn't going to argue. I promise. I was just going to ask if we could order in tonight. I'm kind of in the mood for pizza."

He couldn't hide his smile now. He'd do whatever she asked.

"Pizza it is Liv. Now, please go take some time for yourself."

Olivia nodded her agreement, and went into her bedroom. A few minutes later she was heading for the bathroom dressed in her robe, with a change of clothes in hand. Ever since the other day when she'd had to ask Elliot for help, she always planned ahead.

Elliot placed a call to a local pizza place, and ordered their favorite. When he was finished, he changed out of his suit and into a pair of track pants and a tee shirt. While he waited for the food to arrive, he set up a place for them to eat in the living room.

It was then that he remembered that Olivia still hadn't taken anything for the pain. Grabbing the bottle of aspirin, he set it on the coffee table alongside their drinks. Then he turned on the television and watched the news while he waited.

The buzzer had signaled the arrival of their dinner at the same time Olivia returned from her bath. She took her seat on the sofa, tucking one leg underneath her while he brought the pizza box over. Elliot watched carefully, taking note of when Olivia reached for the aspirin bottle and shook two tablets in her palm. Good. The last thing he had wanted to do was remind her again.

An hour later, the pizza box was empty and two empty beer bottles were next to it. Neither of them had wanted a lot, but knew that one drink wouldn't hurt. Elliot stood up to remove the mess from their meal. It didn't escape his notice that Olivia lay down on the sofa when it was free. He knew exactly what to do.

After cleaning up, he went into the guest room that he had barely been using, except to store clothing. Grabbing a pillow off the bed, he took it out to where Olivia lay. Her eyes were closed. Nudging her shoulder, he tried to slip it under her head.

"Come on, Liv, lean up for me."

"No, El. I'm fine. I just needed to lie down for a minute. I can sit up."

"Nonsense. You're obviously more comfortable like this. Let me help you."

Still Olivia protested, tried to insist she was fine.

"I want to sit with you tonight. If I lie like this, I'm taking up all the room."

He bent down, and pressed another kiss to her forehead.

"You will be with me, Liv. I promise. I'll be right back."

True to his word, he returned quickly. All he had needed to do was go to the kitchen for a moment. There, he not only grabbed a couple bottles of water for them to drink, but he fixed up an ice pack for Olivia's face.

Returning to her side, he lay the pack gently on her cheek. Then he moved to sit with her. Lifting her legs, he sat in the same spot he had before, then rested her feet in his lap. Not making a big deal out of what he'd just done, he grabbed the remote and tuned the television to the channel they watched most frequently. An old black-and-white movie was just coming on, and it was one they'd been looking forward to watching together.

Olivia let herself relax. The ice felt so wonderful, and the aspirin she'd taken earlier was starting to kick in. She tried not to consciously think about the fact that her feet were in Elliot's lap, or that his hands were resting comfortably on her ankles. It shouldn't feel awkward, and it didn't. What scared her was how right it felt.

Gradually, the cold pack numbed her face, and she couldn't feel the pain any longer. She moved it so it set on the coffee table, and let her body sink deeper into the pillow. As much as she wanted to watch this movie with Elliot, the day was quickly catching up with her. Her eyes drifted closed. Within minutes, she was asleep.

Elliot felt the moment that Olivia succumbed to sleep. Her legs relaxed completely under his touch. He had seen her fighting it, and had been debating asking her if she wanted to go to bed. He just hadn't been quick enough. She was out like a light now. The last thing he wanted to do was wake her.

The movie ended, and he found himself facing a dilemma. Should he leave her sleep where she lay, or wake her so she could move into the bedroom, where she'd undoubtedly be more comfortable? A third solution came to mind, and he couldn't believe he hadn't thought of it sooner. He didn't have to wake her at all.

Elliot stood up carefully, lowering Olivia's legs back to the sofa. Then he went about the apartment, locking up for the night. When he returned to the living room, he carefully slid his arms underneath his sleeping partner, and scooped her up against his chest. He carried her into the bedroom, and lay her gently down on the bed against the pillows. Then he slipped under the covers beside her. Kissing her softly on the forehead, he whispered one final thing before drifting off to sleep.

"Goodnight, Liv."

* * *

Tuesday and Wednesday had been rather routine days at the sixteenth precinct. Soon enough, it was already Thursday. The week was passing by quickly. Though she had done a fair job of hiding it with makeup, a faint bruise was still visible on Olivia's face. No one made mention of it though.

The other thing that had gone unmentioned was the fact that Elliot had carried Olivia to bed on Monday night. Tuesday morning, they had woken up next to one another, acting like nothing had happened. While he had hoped they would at least discuss it, he was greatly relived that she wasn't mad at him.

It was hard for him to believe that tomorrow would be Friday. So long as they didn't catch a case, they'd gotten Cragen's permission to leave early. He had hated to ask for special favors his first week back into active duty, but it was necessary. His bedroom and dining room furniture was scheduled to be delivered at three, and Kathy was dropping the kids off a little after four.

The plan had originally been for him to drive to Queens and get the kids himself, but things changed when the furniture delivery was scheduled. Olivia had even offered to help, she was willing to either accept the delivery for him, or drive to Queens to get his family and bring them back to her apartment. In the end, it was Kathy who ultimately would be bringing them to Manhattan.

When he'd talked to his ex wife on the phone the night before, she had admitted to him that she had in fact called Patrick. That was the man she had met a few weeks prior when she was on her weekend away. He'd asked her to meet him for a simple dinner so they could learn more about one another.

Elliot had heard the hesitancy in Kathy's voice when she'd explained her reasoning. If he wasn't mistaken, there was even a tinge of guilt. It hadn't been that long ago that they'd both promised one another they would wait until the divorce was final before moving on with other people. However, this was just dinner. It wasn't a crime. He made certain to remind her of that. In fact, he had been the one to encourage her to call Patrick in the first place. By the time they'd ended their conversation, she had been feeling much calmer.

His thoughts drifted yet again, this time to something that was troubling him greatly. This would be the last weekend he and his family would be staying at Olivia's apartment. He'd officially be moving into the condo once the sectional sofa was delivered. By the kids next visit, their furniture would be there, too. He'd have a new home. His heart just kept telling him that something – no, _someone_ – would be missing. Olivia.

Elliot startled when he felt a wadded up piece of paper hit him in the head. He looked across his desk to where Olivia sat, an amused expression on her face.

"Feel like joining us sometime today, partner? You look completely lost in thought."

He gave her a sheepish grin. He hadn't realized he'd been daydreaming for so long. At least it was only Olivia who had caught him. If it had been the Captain, no doubt he'd have been shipped right back to Huang.

"Everything okay, El?"

This time, Olivia's voice was laced with concern. She studied his face intently, looking for answers there that he might be unwilling to give her.

"I'm fine, Liv."

"That's my line."

This time, they shared a laugh, and returned to their work. Fin and Munch soon returned from a call, bringing fresh coffee for everyone.

As they passed out the cups, Fin offered a suggestion.

"What do you two say we go out for drinks after work tonight? We never really did go out to celebrate your return."

Elliot and Olivia exchanged another glance, this time having a silent conversation. Everyone still had to work tomorrow, so no one would be drinking that much. A glass of beer, maybe two at most. It sounded like a nice idea. After a nod from his partner, Elliot took the opportunity to answer for them both.

"Count us in."

With the plans made, everyone got back to work. It was now Fin and Munch's turn to do paperwork. Elliot and Olivia were headed out, they had caught a lead on a possible witness on the case against Jeremy Brandon. Someone else who had been at the party had called the precinct this morning, and they had arranged an interview. Unfortunately, the woman was unwilling to come to the station, so they were going to her.

Since she was currently dealing with a mild headache, Olivia offered Elliot the keys so he could drive. She sat in the passenger seat of the sedan with her eyes closed, hoping he wouldn't notice. Her luck wasn't that great, but at least he knew better than to say anything while they were out in the field. Elliot was concerned, but kept his mouth shut.

The interview started out to be a complete bust. By the time they had arrived, their witness had changed her mind and was unwilling to help. There was something off about her demeanor though, and Olivia picked up on it.

"Did someone try and frighten you?"

"Nobody did anything to me. I just don't want to talk."

The woman's voice was adamant, but she was unable to make eye contact. There was a slight tremor in her hand when she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. Something had definitely frightened her. But if she was too scared to talk, they couldn't force her. What they could do, was reassure her. Olivia pulled one of her business cards out of her pocket, and placed it in the woman's palm.

"Take my card. If you should change your mind, give me a call. I know you said no one frightened you, but I don't want you to worry about that. If you do decide to talk, we can keep you safe."

With that said, Olivia and Elliot turned for the door. Elliot's hand was just turning the knob when a voice called out to them.

"Wait!"

Her composure had cracked completely. She was shaking in earnest now, and crying. Through her tears, she managed to tell the detectives that after her call to the precinct this morning, she had received a threatening text. Holding up her phone, she showed them the message.

_Don't talk to the cops, or you'll be next._

Olivia did her best to calm the woman, who they learned was Rebecca Mason. Elliot quickly made a phone call to Casey, to try and find out about the status of Jeremy Brandon. The last they'd heard, his bail had been set beyond what he could afford. He bit back the curse that wanted to fly when he learned that Brandon's aunt and grandmother had both mortgaged their houses in order to come up with his bail money. He was currently free on bond. A quick glance with Olivia got his message across.

"Okay, Rebecca. Why don't you come with us."

Olivia's voice was calm, but the woman wasn't buying it. Something was up.

"Why? What's wrong? He's out of jail, isn't he?"

Rebecca's breathing increased, as did the shaking. This couldn't be happening. Olivia felt bad, but she wouldn't lie to her.

"Yes, I'm afraid he is. I'm sorry. But if you come with us, we can help."

"How?"

Olivia made sure to look Rebecca in the eyes, so she would be believed.

"We'll start by taking a look at your phone, see where the message came from. Then we'll listen to your statement, and get you somewhere safe."

Rebecca shed a few more tears. She was terrified, but what could she do? If she stayed here, someone would surely come after her. If she went with these detectives, at least she stood a chance. Plus, if she told them what she knew, there was hope that Jeremy Brandon could eventually go back to jail. If she were in her friend's situation, she hoped someone would step up for her.

"I'll do it."

Elliot and Olivia allowed Rebecca to pack a few things, then drove her back to the precinct with them. As they were pulling in to the parking lot, the woman received a second message to her phone. This one was an actual threat on her life. Even more frightening, it implied she was being watched. She would need protection even more now.

"What is she doing here?"

Cragen asked the question as he saw Olivia leading Rebecca to an interview room. Elliot explained the situation as quickly as he was able. The concern on the Captain's face was evident. They would also need to contact Kimberly Dawson, the initial victim. She was at risk, too.

After talking with his Captain, Elliot got on the phone and called Reuben down in TARU. They would need him to analyze Rebecca's phone. The man promised he would be up in the SVU squad room as soon as possible.

With those tasks done, Elliot took a seat at his desk. He wanted to help Olivia more, but knew Rebecca would feel more comfortable talking if he stayed away. She was only just beginning to trust Olivia.

Fin was now contacting Kimberly to have her come in, and Munch was setting up hotel rooms for both women. Elliot called Casey back to inform her of the threats. It would be her job to try and get Jeremy Brandon's bail revoked.

Meanwhile, Olivia was trying to talk with Rebecca. Now that she was actually at the police station, she was second guessing herself again. The second threat had shaken her more than the first, and she was terrified her life was in danger. All of this just because she had accepted an invite to a party.

"It's going to be okay, Rebecca. As we speak, my coworkers are arranging ways to keep you safe."

Expelling a deep breath, Rebecca nodded. She reminded herself that if their positions were reversed, she would want Kimberly to speak up for her. She could do this.

She started at the beginning, from the time she was invited over to Jeremy Brandon's apartment, and told to bring a friend. That she had seen him paying close attention to Kimberly throughout the night. She'd even seen him adding a white powdery substance to Kim's glass before refilling it.

Rebecca had witnessed the entire scene. She had seen Kimberly spill her drink, causing the glass to shatter. Jeremy had yanked her up roughly by the arm, and she'd thought he was going to hit her. Then his voice had quickly become concerned, claiming he was worried about broken glass.

Not long after that, Kimberly had disappeared. It had surprised Rebecca, as she'd thought for certain her friend would want to leave after that altercation. For a time, she'd even thought that she had left without her. Deciding she would leave also, she went to the guest room to retrieve her coat.

The guest room door was locked, and their were noises coming from behind it. Her initial thought had been someone was using the room for a quick hookup, but then she'd heard the sound of someone being hit. Then yelling. Then nothing.

"I should have tried to stop it."

Olivia placed her hand on Rebecca's shoulder, trying to calm her. The woman was crying in earnest now.

"No. You didn't know what was going on. If you had, you'd only have put yourself in danger."

A knock interrupted them. The door opened slightly, and Elliot poked his head into the room.

"Sorry to disturb you, Liv, but Reuben is here. He needs Rebecca's pass code in order to access her phone."

Rebecca wiped her face, then gave the four digit code that would unlock the device. As far as she was concerned, she didn't care if she ever saw that phone again. She already planned on changing her number as soon as possible.

"Thank you, Rebecca. We're working as fast as we can."

Elliot did his best to assure her, then closed the door again. He went back out to the squad room, where Reuben was waiting with his laptop. Reciting the number he'd been given, the technician entered the code. The phone was quickly unlocked, and Reuben began to work his magic. With luck, he'd be able to discover the source of the messages.

While Elliot was waiting, he learned that Fin and Munch had been successful with their work. Hotel rooms had been secured for both women, and they would be provided a police detail. A squad car would be picking up Kimberly within the hour and bringing her to the station. It seemed she had also received threatening texts.

Reuben was still working on the phone when Casey came into the squad room. Elliot ignored all pretense of greeting, and got right to the point.

"Where are we on getting Brandon's bail revoked?"

The frustration in Casey's voice was evident.

"Right now, nowhere. We need concrete proof that the messages came from him. Without it, I can't even get so much as a restraining order."

"But, Casey -"

"I'm sorry, Elliot. My hands are tied."

Elliot scrubbed his hands down his face. That was one of the hardest parts of this job. No matter how hard they fought, sometimes it seemed like the perps always had more rights than the vics. They _knew_ Jeremy Brandon was behind those messages. What would it take to convince the courts? Did he actually have to follow through on one of his threats?

"I've got something!"

Reuben's voice echoed through the room, and everyone gathered around him in an instant. He adjusted the screen so all could see.

"This shows that the messages came from this phone number. I traced it, and it belongs to Jeremy Brandon."

Casey opened her mouth to speak, presumably to say that even if the phone was his, there was still no proof that he had sent the messages. There was still room for reasonable doubt. Someone else could have used his phone.

"It's enough to subpoena his phone, right Casey?"

Munch asked the question, his voice hopeful. All eyes were now on the attorney. It wasn't much, but it was all they had. It would have to be enough.

"I'll see what I can do."

* * *

It was much later that day, and everyone was waiting on word that they could leave. The two women were settled safely in their hotel, in adjoining rooms. There was a plainclothes officer in the lobby at all times, and another car posted outside.

Casey's subpoena of Jeremy Brandon's phone had been a difficult process, but it was ultimately a success. Reuben's analysis of the device had proven that it was in fact the one that had sent the messages. To add to the evidence, instead of a traditional pass code, it was set up to unlock with a fingerprint. Only Jeremy could have unlocked his phone and sent the messages. Upon questioning, he admitted to sending the threats. His bail was immediately revoked and he was sent to Rikers to await trial.

Despite the intensity of the day, everyone was pleased that it was ending on a positive note. Brandon was back behind bars, and once it was determined in the morning that there were no further threats, Kimberly and Rebecca could go back home.

As they were leaving the station for the day, Munch reminded everyone that they were all meeting for drinks. He named a bar, and Elliot froze. That was the same bar they had all gone to all those weeks ago. Olivia had shared her dinner with him, and he'd gone home to find Kathy furious. The photos of Olivia had been there, and that was when the whole nightmare had begun.

"El, it's okay. It's just a bar."

Olivia had been the first to notice his hesitancy, and spoke softly so only he could hear. He should have known she would make the connection. She was right. He had to focus on the positives. The time at the bar had been fun.

"Let's go."

Everyone drove separately to the bar, with the exception of Elliot and Olivia. Naturally, they were still driving together, since he was still staying with her. Though it hadn't been discussed just yet, he was hoping they could still continue to carpool even after he'd moved into the condo. They would only be a few blocks apart.

Thanks to a coincidence, they ended up in the same booth they had shared the last time. Unlike the last time, though, they didn't wait to be asked if they'd like to order. Everyone had missed lunch today, so they all grabbed a menu.

"El, don't take this personally, but I really hope you're ordering your own food tonight. I'm starving."

Elliot laughed then, resisting the urge to kiss her on her temple. Such a gesture was fine when they were alone in her apartment, but would raise more than a few eyebrows in front of Fin and Munch. Instead, he offered a compromise.

"We could still share something, Liv, if you wanted. Order two different things, then split them."

Olivia agreed that sounded like a great idea. However, after a brief discussion, they realized they were both leaning toward the same selection – chicken wings. Elliot suggested they order two dozen, and get two different kinds. In the end, they decided upon a spicy buffalo sauce, and a dry rub. They added a basket of fries to their order.

"So, Liv, you don't normally order this kind of thing. Why tonight?"

Elliot couldn't help questioning his partner. Since he'd been staying with her, he'd become even more aware of her eating habits than he was previously. Chicken was a favorite of hers, but rarely did she like it fried.

"I just had a taste for something spicy tonight."

"Fair enough. Just remember, if you're ever looking for someone to go out for wings with, I'm there for you."

Now it was Olivia's turn to laugh. Elliot had found a way to suggest they go out, without Fin and Munch being aware. It wasn't quite flirting, but it was close. She was really going to miss having him around every night.

"I'll keep that in mind."

By the time the food had arrived, everyone had had one glass of beer. Fin and Munch ordered new bottles for themselves, but Elliot and Olivia switched to water. Neither of them was particularly interested in drinking all that much just yet.

It was while she was enjoying her guilty pleasure of chicken wings that Olivia realized Elliot was a great person to share them with. As much as she loved wings, she preferred the flats to the drums. Elliot was the opposite, favoring the drums to the flats. Yet another way they made the perfect pair.

After everyone had eaten, the checks were brought over to the table. Olivia tensed when she realized that, without her knowledge, Elliot had told their server to add her share to his tab. She relaxed, knowing it wasn't a big deal. After all, he had paid for her the last time they were here, too. No one would think anything of it.

Once the checks were paid, it was time for everyone to leave. It wasn't that late yet, but they all wanted to get home and relax. Still, it had been nice to go out together. One more day to get through this week, then it would be the weekend. Well it would be the weekend for Elliot and Olivia, as Fin and Munch were on call.

Back at the apartment, they both got comfortable, then settled on the sofa together. Elliot's kids would be arriving tomorrow. Olivia pulled out her laptop, and placed a grocery order. Her fridge had never been so full as it had been the past few weeks. While she still had her computer out, she questioned Elliot.

"Did you want to look for some things for the condo, El?"

"I have everything I need, Liv."

Olivia couldn't hide her laugh. He clearly wasn't thinking beyond furniture. She would have to remind him.

"You have furniture and a waffle maker, El. You're going to need sheets for the beds, plates for kitchen, towels...need I go on?"

As realization dawned on Elliot, he too couldn't help but share Olivia's laughter. He couldn't believe he'd forgotten about all the basics like that. Maybe it was because he'd had them all provided before. Whether at his home with Kathy, or here at Olivia's apartment, not once had he had to think about anything like that.

"You've got me, Liv. Let's see what we can find."

They spent the next two hours looking online, searching for things he would need. By the time they had finished, Elliot had plenty for his new place. There was bedding for his bed, plenty of towels, pots and pans, plus everything else he would need for his kitchen. The only thing he had held off on buying was the bedding for his children. Like he had done with their furniture, he was going to let them choose their own.

Later that night, as they lay in bed beside each other, Elliot reached for Olivia's hand. She allowed him to take it, and studied his face as she waited to hear what it was he had to say.

"We have to go back to using separate blankets tomorrow night, Liv. At least while the kids are here."

Unable to speak, Olivia could only nod her head. She had been thinking about that, too. While it was true the only thing they had been doing while sharing the blankets was sleeping, she was going to miss the added closeness. She couldn't even begin to imagine what she would do when she was alone in the bed again at night. She didn't even want to think about it. Instead, she focused on the matter at hand.

"I know, El."

Not wanting to think about it any more tonight, Olivia lay her head on Elliot's chest. Whens he felt his arms wrap around her, she allowed herself to relax. She may not know what was going to happen next week, but for tonight, she would be able to sleep.

* * *

Saturday morning, Olivia woke up to the smell of coffee. She lay in the sofa bed for awhile longer, trying to decipher the other aromas coming from the kitchen. There was bacon, that was for certain. If she wasn't mistaken, it even smelled like Elliot was making waffles again this weekend. She smiled as she pulled herself into a sitting position.

Last night had been a bit bittersweet for her. It had been nice to see Elliot so excited about the furniture being delivered to his new place. She tried so hard to focus on his happiness, instead of how it made her feel. She supposed it was something she would have to talk to him about, but she couldn't do that while his kids were here.

It hadn't escaped her notice that one of the furniture pieces in Elliot's bedroom was a beautiful vanity. When she'd seen it, she hadn't known what to think. Had he bought it in the hopes that he and Kathy would eventually get back together? He must have. Perhaps he had even ordered it for his oldest daughters, and it was just delivered to the wrong room. Either way, she tried not to think about what it meant.

Olivia walked into the kitchen where Elliot was preparing breakfast, and poured herself a cup of coffee. As soon as he saw her, he stopped what he was doing. He came over to her, and wrapped his arms around her, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Morning, Liv."

She returned the greeting, then offered her help. As usual, she was turned down. Instead, she refilled his coffee, and took a seat at the breakfast bar to watch him cook. Her mind wandered again to the way he'd kissed her when she'd come into the room.

It had become habit for him now, to give her a simple kiss on the forehead or cheek every morning, and at night before they went to bed. Sometimes as they would watch television, he would let his lips brush against her temple. But ever since he had talked to her about his feelings, he hadn't kissed her on the lips again. She knew it was because he was trying to show respect to Kathy and wait until the divorce was final.

Before long, breakfast was ready, and the kids were starting to appear. Maureen and Kathleen set the table and they all took their seats. After he said the prayer, everyone began to eat. Elliot took the opportunity of a few minutes quiet to go over the plans for the day.

"After breakfast, what do you say we go over to the condo for a few minutes? Your furniture still isn't there yet, but I'd like to show you around the place."

All of his kids were excited by this idea, then began throwing out other suggestions. It was clear they all realized that in two weeks time, when they visited their father again, they would be with him in his new condo.

"Daddy, is Olivia going to come with us?"

Thinking that Lizzie was referring to today, Elliot answered in the affirmative. Olivia would be joining in the family activities. It had taken some convincing, but he'd gotten her to agree to come along.

His youngest daughter quickly showed her frustration at his misunderstanding.

"No, Daddy. I meant, is Olivia going to move in with us?"

Olivia started coughing as she nearly choked on the bite of waffle she had been chewing. She quickly took a drink of her coffee as she tried to recover. She and Elliot exchanged panicked glances as they tried to figure out how to answer the question. Four sets of eyes were looking back and forth between the adults, waiting for a response. Finally, Elliot managed to reply.

"No, honey. Olivia is going to stay here in her own apartment."

"Oh."

If he wasn't mistaken, Elliot could almost swear that all of his kids were disappointed by this news. While he knew it was too soon for such an important step, it gave him hope. When he was free to take his relationship further with Olivia, at least his children would approve. Even Kathleen had seemed interested in the prospect of Olivia coming to live with them. What a change from when she had first started staying there.

After breakfast, everyone got ready to leave. The first stop on their list was Elliot's new condo. Thanks to one day delivery, he was dropping off some of the things he had ordered Thursday night. There were certainly enough hands on deck today to help carry everything.

"Dad, this place is great!"

The compliment had come from Maureen, as she set the box she was carrying down on the dining room table. She had also been the first to catch the view from the living room windows. It was beautiful.

Everyone else set down the boxes they were carrying, and began walking about the place to explore. Elliot and Olivia hung back as the kids found their respective rooms, and could tell by the excited shouts the moment they had found the shared bathroom.

"Are we allowed to look in your room, Dad?"

The question had come from Kathleen. Without even thinking about it, Elliot gave his consent. He had completely forgotten about the vanity he had purchased. As soon as his kids saw it, they had a ton of questions. They all rushed back out to the main room, everyone talking at once. He held up his hands, calling for order.

"One at a time, please."

The four Stabler kids exchanged glances. After a brief wordless conversation, it was determined that Maureen would be the one to speak for the group. As the oldest, that was often her job. When she asked her question, she kept her tone polite, even though her voice was filled with curiosity.

"Dad, why do you have a vanity in your room? We know you and Mom aren't getting back together, and you said Olivia isn't coming to live with us. Why do you need it?"

Now it was Elliot's turn to exchange a glance with Olivia. How were they going to handle this? It was true they had discussed their feelings with one another, but they hadn't even been on a date yet. At least not a formal one, anyway. He supposed the one special dinner he had treated her to could be considered a date. For all intents and purposes, they had also been living together for a few weeks now. It didn't matter what circumstances had prompted it. Olivia gave him an imperceptible nod, and he knew she was giving her consent. Whatever he decided to tell his children, she would be okay with it. Just when he thought he couldn't love her more, she would prove that theory wrong.

"You're right honey. I'm not getting back together with your mother."

Now, more than ever, Elliot wished the sofa could have been delivered already. This was not a conversation to have standing up. Instead, he led everyone into his bedroom so they could all sit down together. Gesturing to the item in question, he explained as best he could.

"I did buy that for Olivia. While its true she's not coming to live with us right away, I hope that maybe she will in the future. Plus, I thought she could use it when she came to visit."

There were a few more questions he had to answer, but no accusations. To his relief, Olivia stayed by his side the entire time. He was expecting her to stay out in the other room while they talked. Soon, everyone seemed to understand, and they were moving on to the next part of their day.

* * *

As it always seemed to be the case with the weekends, the time went by too fast. Before he was ready for it, it was late Sunday afternoon, and time for him to drive the kids back to Queens.

Once he was back at the house, he helped his kids carry their things inside. It wasn't necessary, but it would give him a chance to talk to Kathy. He wanted to tell her about the weekend, and he was also curious if she had actually gone to dinner with Patrick.

"Hello, Elliot. Do you have time to stay for a cup of coffee?"

Kathy asked him the question, and there was a hint of hope in her eyes. It appeared she wanted to talk to him, too. He accepted her invitation, and joined her in the kitchen. Within minutes, a fresh pot of coffee was ready, and they were seated at the table with their cups.

"How was your weekend with the kids?"

Kathy knew the kids would tell her about everything they had done, but she wanted Elliot's take on the situation, too. She listened as he explained that he had taken them to the condo to show them around, and that their furniture would be delivered this coming week. Something was bothering him, though. She could tell.

"Elliot, what is it? You know you can still tell me anything, right?"

Elliot sighed. She was right. They may be getting divorced, but that didn't change their bond. She had been a part of his life for so many years, they shared four children together. He could trust her. It was just that he still didn't know how to talk to the woman he had been married to about another woman. Especially when it was the one woman she had worried about the majority of their marriage.

"The kids asked me this weekend if Olivia would be coming with us to the condo. As in moving in with us."

"And will she?"

It amazed him that Kathy hadn't even batted an eyelash at his statement. There was no malice or anger in her question, only curiosity. She had a right to know, of course, considering her children would be involved. But she wasn't upset. The next thing he felt was Kathy's hand on top of his.

"Elliot, I know you promised me you'd wait until our divorce was final before you moved on with Olivia. I believe you. But I also know you and she have grown closer these past few weeks."

She let go of his hand for only a moment, to reach for an envelope that was on the counter.

"That's why I wanted to give you this."

Elliot took it from her, holding it carefully. There was no doubt in his mind what it held. It just seemed too soon. The lawyer's office had said it would be a wait of at least six weeks before the divorce was final. It had only been four. With shaking hands, he undid the metal clasp holding the envelope together, and opened it. The official document inside slipped out, and he read the contents. It was true. He and Kathy were officially divorced. As though she had read the questions on his mind, she provided him with an answer.

"Because we weren't contesting anything, they were able to push the paperwork through faster than normal."

Elliot felt tears prick at his eyes, and reached for Kathy's hand again. Never in a million years had he ever thought they would be here in this place, nor did he think he would find himself feeling such a sense of peace at being here. Looking at her face, he could see she felt much the same way.

"You don't have to wait any more, Elliot. I won't be hurt if you want to pursue something with Olivia."

He tried to speak then, but she held up a hand to stop him.

"I know nothing would have ever happened this fast had she not been taken. It acted as a catalyst for you, allowed you to realize your feelings. Don't push them away now. It may seem like you are moving too fast, but as far as love is concerned, there is no such thing."

Yet again, Kathy was freeing him. Giving him her blessing to move forward with Olivia. Absolving him of feelings that he had never realized that he even had. He still didn't know if she had any chance of a future with Patrick, or if it wouldn't go beyond a few dates, but he wished for happiness for her. She deserved it. He told her as much.

"Thank you, Elliot. That means everything to me to hear that from you."

They stood then, and embraced yet again. Both of them were still battling the emotions they were feeling at learning the divorce was final. But, they were also finding that they were stronger apart then they had ever been together. No matter what happened, they would always be there for each other.

After some tears, and a few more shared hugs, Elliot saw himself out. The drive back to Manhattan was bittersweet with the manilla envelope taking up residence in the passenger seat. Part of him couldn't wait to share the news with Olivia, but he wasn't sure what she'd be expecting. He immediately chastised himself for even thinking that, because she wouldn't be thinking anything, other than concern for him. She'd already told him, on more than one occasion, that things between them would go at his pace.

Letting himself into the apartment, he found Olivia sitting on the sofa. Abandoning the envelope on the table by the door with his keys, he made a beeline for where she was. Surprising even himself, he wrapped his arms around her, and tucked his head into the crook of her shoulder. He found himself seeking out comfort from her, when he'd originally planned to calmly explain what had happened.

Surprised by Elliot's actions, Olivia dropped the book she was holding and held him tightly. Something must have happened when he was at Kathy's to shake him up this much. Rather than ask him what was wrong, she just sat there with her arms around his back. Her one hand cupped the back of his head and soothed his hair.

"I'm here, El."

She kept her words simple, choosing to just reassure him of her presence. She didn't tell him that everything would be all right, or that he would be okay. She just gave him freedom to feel all the emotions within him. Something he had never been allowed to do in his childhood.

After he had calmed down somewhat, he pulled back from the embrace. His first instinct was to apologize for his actions, but looking into Olivia's eyes, he knew that wasn't necessary. Instead, he wanted to tell her what had prompted the impulsive hug.

"The divorce is final Liv. The official documents came in the mail the other day."

Olivia's face transformed, and it echoed the pain that was in Elliot's heart.

"I'm so sorry, El. Is there anything I can do?"

Again, he was moved by her compassion. She could have easily taken this as an opportunity for herself, and made a move on him. But not Olivia. Her only concern was for him, and his well being. That only intensified his feelings for her. The woman didn't have a selfish bone in her body.

"Just stay close by tonight, Liv"

Olivia knew what it cost Elliot to admit that. He wasn't a man who openly discussed his feelings and needs. She would do as he asked. Much like she had the day he had first broken down about his divorce, she pulled him against her chest, so his head was resting just beneath her chin. This time, he cooperated easily. Unlike before, he wasn't worried about hurting her. He accepted the comfort she was offering.

Olivia pressed her lips to his forehead, the same way he would kiss her every night. She felt the moment his body fully relaxed against hers. She knew Elliot didn't want to change the outcome of his new reality, but that didn't mean he wouldn't need help coming to terms with it. She vowed she would be there for whatever he needed.

Kissing his forehead again, she offered words of encouragement.

"Rest for now, El. I'll still be here when you wake up."


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: SVU and its characters belong to Dick Wolf. I own nothing.**

* * *

It was another Monday morning, and another day at work. Thanks to Olivia, Elliot awoke feeling much better this morning. He was still feeling a hint of guilt, though. He had hoped to talk to her the night before about the two of them, but hadn't expected to break down the way that he had. There was always tonight.

They'd be going back to the apartment after work today, but tomorrow he planned on taking her out again. The sectional sofa and kids things were scheduled to be delivered, and he wanted to be there for their arrival. After though, he wanted to treat her to dinner. Then, this weekend, he planned to take her on an official date. His only hope was that she would say 'yes' when he asked her.

He couldn't believe that tomorrow would mark one month since Olivia had been taken. So much had happened in that time. Now he was divorced, about to move into his own place, and planning on asking his partner on a date. While he would give everything he had to change the horrors she had lived through, he doesn't know if they would be where they are today had those events not happened.

Elliot allowed his mind to refocus on the job when Casey came into the squad room. She was there to discuss with Fin and Munch Kimberly Dawson's case. Unfortunately, Jeremy Brandon was unwilling to take a plea deal, and the whole matter was going to trial. However, Rebecca Mason was still willing to testify on Kimberly's behalf, so they did have that working in their favor. The defense was moving ahead quickly, and the first court date was the following week. Because she'd taken Rebecca's statement, there was a chance Olivia would be called to the stand as well.

After the attorney had left, the four detectives were graced with some rare moments of downtime. No calls were coming in, and save for the clicking of computer keys, it was relatively quiet. Elliot took advantage of the opportunity to ask his partner a question.

"Hey, Liv."

The brunette didn't look up from her computer, but she acknowledged him all the same. Her eyebrows raised in curiosity as to what he could possibly be asking her, and her fingers slowed in their typing.

"Yeah, El."

Elliot licked his lips. He couldn't believe he was nervous about this. All he was doing was asking Olivia to go with him to the condo tomorrow after work while he waited for the furniture. After spending a month living with the woman, sharing a bed no less, he should feel comfortable asking her anything.

"I was wondering if you'd like to come with me tomorrow when I go to meet the delivery for the last of the furniture. I'll even take you out for dinner after."

This time, Olivia looked right at him. She graced him with a warm smile. He relaxed instantly, because he knew what her answer would be. Still, she found a way to surprise him.

"Of course I'll go with you. But you don't have to take me out, El. I was thinking we could order in. A first meal in your new place."

Her smile was contagious. He loved the idea. Then a wave of sadness hit him. After tomorrow, he'd no longer have a valid excuse for staying at her place. Did that mean she wanted him to leave? The realization that he'd now be sleeping alone every night was something he didn't want to even think about.

"Did you _want_ me to move out tomorrow night, Liv?"

An expression he couldn't quite read flitted over her face. Again, he was so grateful for the current quiet at the moment. If they'd have to postpone this conversation, it would be agony. For both of them.

"Of course not, El. I've told you, stay as long as you need. I just thought since you'd have all of your things, you'd be ready for more space."

While he hated her to have such thoughts, he hoped it was only her mind telling her those things, and nothing he had done to give her such an impression. Yes, it was true he was looking forward to having more room for his kids. The thought he hated most was being away from her. If it weren't so damn soon after his divorce, he would follow his kids lead, and ask Olivia to come to the condo with them. He didn't know how she'd react to that, though. The woman was so fiercely independent. As much as she claimed to enjoy his company, she was probably looking forward to having her home back to herself.

Eventually, he found the right words to say.

"I thought I'd wait a few more days, and make the move official this weekend."

"That's fine, Elliot. I've told you more than once, there is no rush for you to leave."

Even though she had reassured him more than a dozen times, he still loved hearing the words from her. Elliot relaxed yet again, and returned his attention to his work. As far as the other question that was on his mind that he wanted to ask her, that would have to wait until they were alone later tonight.

Lunchtime rolled around, and for the first time in ages, things were actually quiet enough that they could leave the precinct to grab a bite to eat. Things had been so busy, that even during their desk duty time, they'd had to eat at their desks. Granted, they couldn't take forever, but each pair of detectives had given forty-five minutes of free time - provided they kept their phones on.

Fin and Munch had taken the first lunch shift, at Elliot and Olivia's request. They were holding down the fort at the precinct, and luckily it remained as quiet as it had been all morning. When the two men returned, bringing with them something for their Captain to eat, it was finally their turn to leave for a bit.

Elliot and Olivia had decided to take advantage of the nicer weather today, and walk. The spot they had picked for lunch wasn't far from work, so they could get there easily. When they arrived at the diner, Elliot held the door open for his partner so she could enter first. Then, they found a booth near the back. One of the advantages of waiting to take a later lunch break was the place wasn't that crowded.

After placing their orders, they relaxed against the seat backs, sipping their glasses of iced tea. Neither were talking, but the quiet between them was never uncomfortable. Finally, it was Elliot who broke the silence. The timing may not be perfect, but he couldn't wait any longer.

"Liv?"

"Yeah, El?"

His eyes met hers across the table, and he saw she was giving him her undivided attention. Whatever he was about to say, she had sensed it was incredibly important. He loved that she could read him so well. Taking a deep breath, he asked the question that was at the forefront of his mind.

"Would you go out with me this weekend?"

Olivia's expression transformed into a smile, and he felt himself relax. It was only with what she said next that he realized that she hadn't understood.

"Of course, El. We're going to be together. I'll be helping you move into your new place, remember?"

Taking a sip of iced tea to try and regain his courage, he tried again.

"No, Liv. What I mean is, will you go out with me this weekend – on a date?"

Silence followed his question, and everything at the table seemed so still, he couldn't help but wonder if she was still breathing. Without realizing it, he held his breath, too. Then, he got the answer he'd been hoping and praying for.

"I'd love to, Elliot."

* * *

After Olivia had accepted his invitation, Elliot had been so happy and relieved that he had barely tasted his lunch. He just couldn't believe that she had said yes. That meant that everything he had been imagining hadn't just been in his mind after all.

Of course, there were still a few lingering feelings of guilt at moving forward so soon after the divorce, but he reminded himself that he had Kathy's blessing. His ex-wife had done everything in her power to encourage him that she was fine with him not only moving on, but moving on with Olivia. It wasn't a betrayal to her or their marriage.

By a stroke of good fortune, the rest of the day had passed as quietly as it had begun. They made it through without any calls. It was a rare occurrence, but they would take it when they could get it. He only hoped they would be as lucky tomorrow. New York City deserved a break in crime.

Following a short drive in traffic, they arrived back at Olivia's apartment for the night. During the quiet afternoon hours, they had taken the opportunity to discuss what to have for dinner tonight. It was a mutual decision between them to cook the meal together.

Once they had safely locked away their guns and badges, and changed from their work attire, they met in the kitchen. Elliot brought out a grill pan he had bought for use in his own place, but it would work perfect for cooking tonight. It had been one of the later deliveries, so it wasn't at the condo yet.

Placing it on the stove, he removed two steaks from the fridge and seasoned them while the pan heated. Olivia got to work scrubbing two potatoes, then pricking them with a fork. To save time, she placed them in the microwave, instead of baking them in the oven. With that work done, she started prepping a salad to go with their meal.

Olivia had just finished tossing the salad when Elliot was turning the steaks in the pan. Only a few more minutes of cook time to go, and dinner would be ready. Taking advantage of the extra time, Olivia set the table.

"What did you want to drink with dinner tonight, El?"

Elliot considered her question for a moment before replying. It was the first meal they'd prepared together in a while, as they typically took turns. While they didn't make it a habit to drink every night, a glass of wine with this meal would be nice.

"If you're having some wine, Liv, pour me a glass too. If not, iced tea will be fine."

Olivia understood then that he was leaving the choice of whether or not to drink up to her. She decided that wine did sound like a good idea tonight. Since they were having steak, she opted to pour them her best red. She also made sure they each had a glass of water on the table.

As they ate, they talked about their day. Both of them were equally amazed that there had been no calls at all. It was a situation almost unheard of, especially on a Monday. Olivia joked that they should mark it on their calendar, as it would surely be as rare of an occurrence as Leap Year – something to happen once every four years. Elliot laughed at her comment, even though he wholeheartedly agreed.

Something changed between them as they ate, though. Elliot could sense it. Olivia was pulling back. Her joke was just a way of trying to diffuse the situation. There was something bothering her, and he had an idea of what it was. He only hoped when he asked her about it, she would be honest with him. After they had cleaned up, and were sitting together in the living room, he decided to take a chance.

"Liv? Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, El."

At least there had been no hesitation in answering his question. It seemed she was willing to talk. Maybe all these weeks together had improved their relationship after all. He knew it had certainly made him better at communicating.

"Is something bothering you? You don't seem yourself tonight."

Olivia sighed. She had hoped he wouldn't notice. He was right, after all. There _was_ something that had been bothering her all day. Not the fact that Elliot had asked her out on a date – no, she was absolutely elated about that. What was upsetting her was something on a deeper level. Though she wanted to keep it to herself, she couldn't do that. Elliot deserved her honesty.

"I'm sorry, El. You're right. Something is on my mind."

No sooner than she had finished her sentence, he had her hands in his. Searching her face intently, he was trying to decipher what the problem could be.

"Don't be sorry, Liv. Just talk to me."

With his soft-spoken encouragement, the floodgates opened. Olivia poured out her heart to her partner. She told him that ever since their earlier conversation this morning about him moving into the condo, its all she's thought about. That while she is happy for him, she worries for herself. With him gone, she fears the nightmares about her ordeal will return.

Hearing her confession, Elliot's heart broke. It was something that had crossed his mind, but to hear her voice her fears was another thing entirely. He remembered the moment several weeks ago when she had first asked him to sleep in the bed with her. She'd been haunted by so many nightmares. He'd had his own fair share. They had fought that obstacle together.

He couldn't assure her that the dreams wouldn't return. There was no guarantee. What he could offer her, was a promise. Something that he hoped would make her feel safe. He squeezed her hands gently, until she was looking at him again.

"Liv, even though I'm not going to be staying here anymore, I'll still be here for you. You can call me at any time, and I'll get here as fast as I can."

Olivia's shaky breathing evened out somewhat, but Elliot wasn't finished. He had one more thing to give her.

"Plus, I'm giving you a key to my place. You are free to use it whenever. Even if it's the middle of the night."

A sob of relief broke free from Olivia's lips as she threw her arms around Elliot. That was exactly what she needed to hear. To know that she wouldn't be alone – that he would come back for her, or that she could go to him – brought her every comfort in the world. It had shaken her deeply to realize just how much her abduction still effected her. She had almost convinced herself she was over it. What other lies was she telling herself?

* * *

By some miracle, Tuesday ended up being just as quiet at work as Monday had been. No one knew what was causing the lull, but none of them were willing to say anything, for fear of breaking the spell.

Like the day before, they were granted permission to leave the precinct for lunch.

Elliot and Olivia, who had taken the first shift today, were just returning when Casey met them in the squad room. Even though the date wasn't scheduled until the following week, she was there to do some trial prep with Olivia. She would have postponed it longer, but she was scheduled to be in court for other cases later this week.

After checking in with Elliot and the Captain to ensure she wouldn't be needed, Olivia grabbed herself a bottle of water and led Casey to one of the interview rooms. She didn't expect this to take too long, but she could never be certain. It all depended on the type of mood the attorney was in, and how confident she was in that particular case. When it came to the one featuring Jeremy Brandon, it was a tough one to call.

Forgoing all pleasantries, Casey got right to business as soon as they were seated. She passed Olivia a file containing a copy of Rebecca's statement for her to review while she went over what she was expecting at trial. Olivia flipped through the folder, an amused expression on her face. She couldn't resist speaking out.

"You do realize, Casey, that I have testified in court before."

The attorney flushed slightly as she realized what she was doing. It was true, Olivia was a seasoned detective, and had been appearing in court long before she had ever been assigned to the unit. She wouldn't do anything to jeopardize the case. Her testimony would be concise and honest.

With her fears over the trial at ease, Casey pressed ahead to other matters that were currently on her mind. What was going on between Olivia and her partner. She knew that Elliot had been staying at her friend's ever since she was rescued. The woman had always been convinced that there were unspoken feelings between the two, and refused to listen when Olivia told her otherwise.

"So, Elliot is still living with you, hmm? It's been almost a month now. When are you just going to make the situation permanent already?"

Olivia rolled her eyes. She knew that, no matter what, she couldn't tell Casey that Elliot had asked her out on a date. Not right now. Besides, she wanted to keep that between her and Elliot anyway. He hadn't asked her to, but she had a feeling he wouldn't want it advertised. She wasn't even certain if he'd told the others in the squad about his divorce.

"Casey, stop it. You're reading too much into things. As a matter of fact, Elliot is moving into his own place this weekend."

Casey couldn't hide her disappointment. It was no secret that she was a staunch advocate for the two detectives getting together. She made that opinion known to Olivia on a regular basis. In turn, Olivia would frequently have to remind her that Elliot was married. While that may no longer be the case, Casey didn't know that. Olivia wasn't going to be the one to tell her, though. It wasn't her place.

"But you and he have been living together. He and Kathy are obviously separated. You said yourself the kids have been visiting him at your place."

Then as if struck by an idea that hadn't occurred to her before, she looked at Olivia, her mouth hung open.

"Liv! You only have the two rooms, plus the sofa bed. Where did everyone sleep when they were staying over?"

There was no escaping the lawyers interrogation. While Olivia didn't really want to answer the question, the arrangement had been perfectly innocent. Plus she got a kick out of the reaction she no doubt would get.

"Maureen and Kathleen slept in the guest room. I gave the twins my room, and Elliot and I took the sofa bed."

Olivia felt a sharp slap on her arm as Casey hit her, unable to mask her shock. Okay, so maybe she hadn't quite anticipated _that_ reaction. The woman may look small, but she packed quite a punch. Olivia reminded herself never to get on her bad side.

"Olivia Benson! You never told me that you and Elliot _slept together_!"

Olivia rolled her eyes. Casey may be a brilliant attorney, but when it came to situations like this, she was genuinely clueless. Always jumping to conclusions. It was why, even though they were close friends, she rarely told the woman about her dating life. On the rare occasions she actually had a dating life to talk about, that is.

"Casey, we didn't 'sleep together'. We didn't even share so much as a blanket. On one of the weekends, his daughter Lizzie even shared the bed with us when she was sick."

Despite her love for her friend, Olivia found herself quickly losing her patience. What had started out as trial prep had turned into an interrogation into her personal life. Given everything she was dealing with, she simply didn't have the patience to deal with this much longer.

"Now, if you don't have any more questions that pertain to court next week, I need to get back to work. So should you."

Reluctantly, Casey acknowledged that her friend was right. Both women stood, and left the interview room. Olivia promised Casey they would get together soon for a night of drinks and gossip. She just hoped she would be able to keep her word. Lately, she just preferred to stay at home, watching old movies on television. Going out for a night of drinking just didn't appeal to her.

They reached the squad room, and Olivia took her place back at her desk. Casey said her farewells to everyone else, then left to return to her office. Elliot, who had picked up on the tension in Olivia's body language the moment she returned, checked in with his partner.

"Everything all right, Liv?"

She flashed him a smile, letting him know she appreciated his concern. Since no one was within earshot, she was able to answer his question more honestly than normal.

"Fine, El. Just never try and outwit a lawyer, that's all."

"Uh-oh. Should I be worried that Casey is planning our wedding again?"

Elliot was no stranger to Casey's ideas of him and Olivia. Even during his marriage, he had been aware of it. It was something the two of them had always been able to joke openly about. By doing so now, he was letting Olivia know that it still didn't bother him. He hoped she wasn't letting it get to her, either. Her next response answered the question on his mind.

"Not yet, El. But, she did seem more disappointed than you and I put together that you are moving out this weekend."

They exchanged a look between them, followed by warm laughter. Olivia's words weren't the truth, as both of them were still very shaken at the prospect of being apart, but it lightened the situation. After that, Olivia did tell her partner that they did manage to get the trial prep done. She was confident in the testimony she would give in court, and felt ready for whatever the defense might throw at her.

* * *

When they had completed their shifts at work, Elliot and Olivia left for the day. On the drive, he had to remind himself where he was going. He had grown so accustomed to driving to Olivia's apartment, that a part of him was certain his car could find the place on its own. It would be strange not going there next week. Then he remembered that he was still going to suggest that they carpool, so he would still have the opportunity to pick her up and drive her home.

Upon arriving at the condo, they realized they were a little early. It was only a little after five, and the delivery was scheduled for six. They took advantage of the extra time. Thanks to the duffel bags they had brought, they each were able to change into more comfortable clothes. Neither of them knew if this furniture would require any assembly, so they had both planned accordingly. It would be so much easier trying to put together a bookshelf while wearing sweats than it would while wearing a suit.

Elliot also took the opportunity to give Olivia her key to his new place.

She immediately placed it with her others so she wouldn't lose it. After what they had talked about the night before, no other words needed to be said.

"So, Liv, did you still want to order in here, or were you wanting to go back to your place? It's going to be pretty late by the time we're done here."

He had a point. The delivery was scheduled for six. They were never on time. If they waited for food, then took time to eat it, who knows how long it would be before they got back to her apartment. They still had to work tomorrow. Sleep was a must. Plus they were on call tonight, so there was always a chance of getting called in on a case.

"I have a better idea, El. Why don't we just accept the delivery, then go back home? We can come over here one day this weekend and take care of everything."

Elliot liked that plan. Though he still had plans to take her out this weekend. She had agreed to go on a date with him, but they hadn't discussed what they were going to do. He wanted it to be more than just dinner, something special. Yet he also knew that she still got nervous in certain situations. As much as he'd love to treat her to a night out at the theater, that would have to wait.

To their mutual surprise, at six on the dot, the buzzer sounded. It was the sofa. Elliot was surprised that it took three men two trips to carry, but then he remembered that it was in fact a large sectional. For the first time, the living room was no longer bare. The coffee and side tables rounded out the look.

Ten minutes after the delivery men had left, a second buzzer call echoed throughout the condo. This time, it was his kids bedroom furniture. Several trips were required, but it appeared the only assembly necessary would be for the desks and the bookshelves. Elliot knew he and Olivia could handle that with no problem. But not tonight.

They locked up the condo, now completely ready to be lived in, and headed to the garage where his car was parked. On the drive back to Olivia's, they stopped to pick up some dinner from an Italian restaurant.

After they had eaten, it was almost eight thirty. Olivia desperately wanted a bath tonight, but since they were on call, knew she couldn't afford the luxury. The last thing she would need was to be called in on an emergency in the middle of soaking in bubbles. What she could do, however, was allow herself to enjoy a hot shower. Then she'd be able to sleep in a few extra minutes in the morning.

"I'm going to grab a shower, El. I'll be right back, then we can watch something."

"Okay, Liv. Is it all right with you if I borrow your laptop?"

She gave him a look that plainly stated he should know better than to ask, then walked away. That was something else he'd have to take care of for his apartment. He'd need a computer. Maybe he could look at that after his more important search.

Elliot sat down with Olivia's laptop, and opened the internet browser. Because he wanted his search kept secret, he made certain to open an incognito window. He was looking for ideas to surprise her for their date this weekend, and the last thing he wanted was for Olivia to find out about it.

After several minutes of searching, he came across something that caught his eye. It appeared that one of the movie houses was having a classic film festival, and would be showing older films all weekend. Since they had spent so many nights together watching black and white movies on television, it seemed like an ideal choice. He studied the schedule, and sure enough, one of the titles was the movie they had been wanting to see, but missed. Elliot took advantage of the opportunity, and ordered two tickets immediately. He didn't want to take the chance of the show selling out. Then he hurriedly closed the window and opened a new tab in the normal browser.

When Olivia returned from her shower to sit beside him, he was looking at laptops for purchase. This one would be for his own use. Thanks to the private school his children went to, a laptop computer was included in their tuition, so they each had their own.

"Did you find what you were looking for?"

Olivia questioned him, looking over his shoulder at the screen. By now, he'd narrowed his search down to three different choices. He was just trying to determine which computer was the best value for the money.

"Almost."

Ultimately, he made his decision, and added the purchase to his online cart. The product was in stock, and would arrive in two days. Though it was usually discouraged, he scheduled for the computer to be delivered to him at work. It was a high priced item, and he didn't want it stolen if it were delivered to either Olivia's apartment or his condo. At least at the squad room, it would be kept safe.

They determined there was enough time to watch at least one movie before going to bed. Though every instinct told her she should distance herself in preparation for when she would be alone again, Olivia leaned against Elliot, laying her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her, welcoming the closeness. She closed her eyes when she felt his lips against her temple, and tried her best not to let the tears fall. She'd simply have to enjoy what little time they had left.

The movie had been one of the better ones they'd watched together, but Olivia was still disappointed for the one they'd missed the other night. She had so been looking forward to it. According to her cable guide, it wasn't scheduled to play again anytime soon, either. She supposed her low mood was being contributed to by the fact that she only had a few more nights of Elliot staying.

It didn't help any that her mind was playing games with her. Telling her that he'd only asked her out to help soften the blow of his moving out. Logically, she knew better than that, because they had discussed their feelings the first time he'd kissed her, but she was so unsure of herself right now, that it was easy to believe what her brain was telling her.

Having lost interest in the television, Olivia excused herself for the night. Elliot, not wanting her to be alone, said he'd be in to join her. He'd sensed her internal struggle, but wasn't sure what to say. As much as he wanted to offer her comfort, something was telling him to remain quiet on the matter, because it wasn't anything she wanted him to know about.

Determined to keep their routine the same, Elliot acted as though everything were normal. He locked up for the night, and grabbed two bottles of water. When he crawled under the covers next to Olivia, he kissed her on the forehead as he always did. Then he lay back so she could settle herself against his chest. They lay there in silence. It nearly broke his heart when he realized that she'd thought he'd fallen asleep. He could sense the slight tremors in her body, and feel the wetness of her tears seep through the fabric of his shirt.

He kept silent, knowing she didn't want him to know she was crying. Instead, he shifted ever so slightly, and tightened his hold on her. She tensed, then relaxed again. For tonight, he promised himself he'd leave her be. Come tomorrow morning, he was going to check in with her and figure out what was wrong.

* * *

Elliot awoke before the alarm could go off, and he scrubbed his hand down his face. This waking up early was becoming a habit. He rolled over on his side to check on Olivia, and was shocked to find nothing but an empty space beside him. Had she gotten up to use the bathroom? He knew she couldn't be in the shower, because she'd done that the night before. Not thinking anything of it, he sunk deeper into the pillows and relaxed. Ten minutes went by, and Olivia still hadn't returned. Now he was getting worried. Getting out of bed, he went on a search for her.

He didn't have to go far. By the time he reached the living room, he had found her. She was sitting on the sofa, with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. Her knees were drawn up to her chest. In her hands she clutched a mug of something. If he had to take a guess, he figured it might be tea. Approaching slowly, so as not to startle her, he gradually moved into her line of vision.

"Liv? What are you doing out here?"

He made sure not to sound accusatory in his questioning. This was, after all, her apartment. She could go wherever she wanted without his permission. But he wanted to know what she was doing by herself. Had something upset her? Was it a nightmare? More importantly, what could he do to help?

"I just couldn't sleep, that's all."

Olivia's answer was so incredibly vague, it only served to further heighten his concerns. She couldn't even make eye contact with him. Something was definitely wrong. He only hoped she would let him in. They had made so many positive steps forward in recent weeks, but he could tell she was closing herself off. Before he had a chance to question her again, though, Olivia appeared to snap out of her trance.

"We need to get ready for work."

No sooner had she spoken the words than she was up from her spot on the sofa. Her cup of tea now sat abandoned on the coffee table. He tried to call after her retreating form, but she closed the door to the bedroom before he had a chance. Sighing in defeat, he went to gather his things from the guest room. Whatever the problem was, the subject was obviously closed for now. There would be no getting through to her.

Considering the way the morning had gone, he had expected to be given the cold shoulder at work today. He was surprised when Olivia treated him no differently than normal. She even refilled his coffee when getting herself a fresh cup. The lull in cases they were currently experiencing had continued, and it was another quiet day.

Elliot decided he would try and use their lunch break as an opportunity to talk with Olivia again. However, he was surprised when she told him she had other plans. Though he desperately wanted to know what those plans were, he knew better than to ask. Instead, he offered to pick up something for her to eat while he was out. To his relief, she accepted.

When lunch hour did arrive, Olivia disappeared from the squad room. Elliot knew she couldn't be going far, because she hadn't taken her purse or her keys with her. Though she hadn't said anything about it, he wondered if maybe she was going to take advantage of the free time to take a brief nap up in the cribs. He still didn't know how much or how little sleep she had gotten the night before.

Instead of spending all his time worrying about his partner, which would be easy to do, he focused on taking care of her instead. Taking a walk, he headed to their favorite deli. Remembering the order Olivia had requested, he placed that along with something for himself. It was crowded today, and the wait was longer than usual. By the time he got back, he hoped Olivia would be back at her desk.

While Elliot was out getting them lunch, Olivia had crept away for what could be considered an 'emergency' appointment with George Huang. She hadn't been able to tell her partner what really had happened the night before, and she didn't know if she ever could. The shame was too great. He was leaving soon to go live on his own, and she had to prove how strong she was.

"Come in, Olivia."

"Thank you for seeing me on such short notice, George."

Olivia walked into the office, and took a seat. Unlike her prior visits, she declined the psychiatrist's offer of something to drink. Before telling him what had prompted the visit, she made certain to get a promise from him that whatever she said wouldn't impact her job.

"I can't make that promise, Olivia, and you know that. However, you also know that I am fair. I will only pull you from active duty if I feel it is absolutely necessary."

Knowing it was the best she was going to get, Olivia licked her lips and nodded. She couldn't keep this all inside, and had to tell someone. Elliot would have been the most ideal choice, but she didn't want to burden him. He might change his mind about moving out, and he deserved to have a place of his own. She would never forgive herself if he changed his plans because of her.

"What is on your mind, Olivia?"

"I had a nightmare last night. The first one in weeks."

George remained quiet, knowing there was more going on than just a nightmare. A bad dream wouldn't have shaken her so badly.

"It was more like a night terror, really – a flashback. In it, I was back underground, completely paralyzed. Only this time, no one came to the rescue."

Now that he knew what he was dealing with, George felt he could move forward. He kept his tone of voice soft, not wanting to trigger Olivia further.

"How were you able to wake yourself up?"

"That's just it. I couldn't. It wasn't until I had dreamed I was drawing my last breath that I startled awake."

A single tear slid down Olivia's cheek as the memory resurfaced. She wiped it away with the back of her hand, and willed herself not to cry.

"Where was Elliot when this happened?"

Olivia panicked when George asked the question, then relaxed. She remembered she had shared the fact that she and Elliot had been sharing a bed. The psychiatrist had not once judged them for it. The only reason he was asking now was because he was trying to figure out what had happened the night before.

"He was in the bed with me. I didn't want to wake him. I got up and went to the other room."

A few moments of quiet elapsed, then Olivia finally admitted that Elliot was moving out of her apartment this coming weekend. George finally realized that it must have been the catalyst to trigger her night terrors. The memories of her trauma had been kept at bay with her partner's close proximity, but now with him leaving, they were resurfacing. She was reliving the abduction.

He explained this as gently as he possibly could. Somehow, he sensed this was something Olivia already knew, but just needed it confirmed. Anything to tell her that she wasn't losing her mind. She needed to know that her reactions were normal.

Before Olivia was quite ready for it, the lunch hour was up. She'd have to get back to work. At George's insistence, she scheduled another appointment for the following week. She also told him she would monitor her sleep habits once she was staying alone again, and seriously consider a sleep aid if she felt one was necessary. He assured her he wouldn't prescribe anything addictive, and that it would only be a short term solution.

"Thank you, George."

"No problem, Olivia. Like I said, feel free to call me anytime."

* * *

When they got home from work on Wednesday night, Olivia headed straight for the bathroom. One of the last things Elliot heard her say before the door shut was that she wanted to take a bath. He tried to ask her what she wanted for dinner, but she said she wasn't hungry.

His worry increased again. Olivia hadn't eaten breakfast that morning. She'd picked at the lunch he'd bought, taking only a few bites at most. Now, she was refusing to eat dinner? To make matters worse, he still didn't know where she had disappeared to at lunchtime. He'd had to go up to the cribs to get something from his locker, and he didn't see her, so he knew she hadn't taken a nap. Deciding that he was willing to risk her wrath, he went to the bathroom door and knocked on it.

"What do you want, Elliot?"

There was an edge to her voice. For the life of him, he couldn't figure out what he could have possibly done to make her angry.

"Liv, I'm sorry to disturb you, but please, you need to eat. I'll make anything you want."

There was no mistaking his plea. He was desperate to get through to her. Olivia lay in the bath, tears streaming down her cheeks. What was she doing? They still had a few days left together, and she was ruining everything. Better to enjoy what time remained, rather than make both of them miserable. Elliot deserved that much.

"I'm sorry, El."

He heard her apology, and he heard the tears behind her voice. He wanted nothing more than to go to her in that moment, but he couldn't interrupt the privacy of her bath. Elliot just hoped when she came out, she would allow him to hold her. Just as he was about to say something else, her voice reached him through the door.

"I know we just had pasta last night, but could you make some macaroni and cheese? Some comfort food sounds wonderful right now."

Elliot smiled at her request, relieved that she was at least asking for something. Like he'd promised her, he would make her whatever she asked for.

"Macaroni and cheese it is, Liv. Enjoy your bath. I'll have dinner ready by the time you are out."

True to his word, Elliot had dinner ready by the time Olivia emerged from the bathroom. She was so exhausted from not having slept the night before, she barely had the energy to dress in her comfortable clothing after her bath. It was only the realization that she couldn't spend the entire night in her robe that prompted her to change.

She started to head to the table, when it dawned on her that Elliot planned on them eating in the living room tonight. Grateful for the more casual surroundings, she sank down into the sofa cushions. Grabbing the blanket that still lay there from this morning, she wrapped it around her shoulders. She hoped it would help. Elliot came in, bearing two bowls. He extended one in her direction, his brows raising in concern when he saw she had covered herself with the blanket.

"Are you cold, Liv? I can turn up the heat."

"Don't bother, El. The blanket will keep me warm."

Olivia knew Elliot got warm easily, and the last thing she wanted to do was make him uncomfortable. Especially after everything he had done for her. Her emotions may be conflicted in regards to him leaving, but she still cared about him more than anything.

They ate in silence, with only the drone of the television for company. Elliot was still worried about her, but was relieved that she was at least eating something. When she finished her dinner, he wanted to ask her if she wanted more, but knew better than to push his luck. Instead, he gathered their dirty bowls, and took them into the kitchen. Since there were quite a few dishes piled in the sink, he loaded the dishwasher and started it up. Going back into the living room, he sat next to Olivia on the sofa. Touching her shoulder gently, he waited for her to look at him.

"Liv, please talk to me. The last thing I want to do is upset you, but I know something isn't right. Did I do something to make you angry with me?"

Olivia hadn't realized that her behavior had impacted Elliot so greatly. The last thing she had wanted to do was worry him. She was merely trying to protect herself, prepare for the inevitable when she would be alone again. In the process, she had isolated the one person who had done everything for her. She needed to talk to him.

"No, El. I'm not angry with you."

"Then what's wrong? You know you can tell me anything."

Olivia thought about the horrifying dreams from the night before, her conversation with George, and her fears about Elliot leaving. She wanted to be strong, and deal with it on her own, but it wasn't working. Ultimately, her partner's gentle tone and touch got the better of her, and she broke. He was right, she could trust him with this. She should have done so sooner.

"I'm sorry, I should have told you. I was trying to protect you."

Elliot wrapped his arm around her tighter, pressing his lips against her temple. She had said she was trying to protect him, and he believed her, but he also knew that she had been trying to protect herself. Even after everything they had overcome together, she was still convinced she had to do everything alone. He began piecing the dots together as to what had prompted her to leave the bed this morning.

He had to find a way to reach her without sounding accusatory.

"You had a nightmare, didn't you Liv?"

She didn't answer him, but he felt her nod her head. Reflexively, he tightened his hold. As far as he was aware, this was the first one in a long while. He thinks he knows what triggered it, too. That wasn't important, though. What mattered was getting Olivia to talk to him.

"Why didn't you wake me, Olivia? You know I'd have been there for you."

"You're not going to be here forever, Elliot. I have to be able to handle these things on my own."

His theory was right. She was trying to handle this on her own because he was going to be moving out. She was regressing back into independent mode, and telling herself she didn't need anyone. If the past weeks had proved anything at all, it was the exact opposite. Not just how much she needed him, but how much he needed her, too. Their reliance on one another extended far beyond that of the job. It wasn't a dangerous dependence, but something that could only serve to make them stronger. Why couldn't she see that?

"Liv, we've been over this. Asking for help does _not_ make you weak. It makes you human."

"Because you've asked for help so often."

He wouldn't let himself be upset by her comment. She was trying to bait him, to deliberately cause an argument. It was a classic defense tactic. Instead, he reminded her of how much he had been asking for help – from her, no less.

"You're right, Olivia. I'm the last person to be offering advice on the subject of asking someone for help. But even you have to admit I've improved recently. I have you to thank for that."

She looked at him then, really looked at him. He felt the moment the fight left her body. All resistance slipped away, and she gave into his embrace.

* * *

It was now nearing midnight on Wednesday, and Elliot and Olivia were lying in her bed. It had taken some time, but he'd finally gotten her to calm down. After the moment he'd felt her body relax in his arms, she had confessed to what was troubling her.

Olivia had told him everything, from her terrifying flashback dreams the night before to her emergency appointment with George during lunch today. Though he had felt a twinge of hurt at the fact that she wasn't able to come to him, he was relieved that she had sought out help. The thought of her dealing with all of that on her own was too much to bear.

After she had confided in him, he had tried offering a solution. He'd even suggested that he didn't have to move out this weekend. Olivia wouldn't hear of it. It wasn't that she wanted to be rid of him, but the longer she tried to put it off, the harder it would be. That had been her reasoning, anyway.

For now, at least, she was sleeping peacefully. He hoped she was dreaming about this coming weekend. Their conversation had taken another turn when she had told him he didn't need to hold to his promise of taking her on a date. He had immediately read between the lines and figured out she was second guessing herself. To prove to her his intentions were genuine, he had shown her the tickets that he'd purchased. This date was the real thing. He _wanted_ to take her out. Her eyes had been dry for a good while by that time, but then a few happy tears had started to fall. Despite his promise to wait until Saturday, he had kissed her.

There were no ulterior motives behind that kiss. It had been soft and tender. It was meant to soothe and reassure. While it had lasted longer than any of their previous kisses, it was still brief. After their mouths had parted, he had touched his lips to her cheek, where a lone tear still remained. The salty taste had lingered for several minutes afterward.

The sleeping woman in his arms stirred, and he reflexively tightened his hold on her. Forgetting about the memories of the night, he focused his attention on Olivia. Her body was more tense than it had been previously, and her breathing had quickened.

Pressing his lips against her forehead, he rubbed a hand along her back. He hated to wake her, but didn't want the nightmare to take hold any further than it already had.

"Liv, it's Elliot. You're safe."

Olivia still clung to sleep, and was growing increasingly more agitated. A fine sheen of sweat was breaking out along her brow. Whatever this dream was, it held her deep in its clutches. He tried again to rouse her.

"Olivia, come on, wake up. You're dreaming."

She startled awake then, shooting upright to a seated position. She was gasping for air, and clutching desperately at the sheets. Her entire body was shaking in fear. Before he could say anything, he saw that she was trying to get out of bed. Elliot figured that despite everything they had talked about, she was going to follow the same routine as the night before, and go out to the living room. He couldn't let her do that.

"Liv, wait. Don't go."

Olivia startled at the sound of his voice, then her body turned to face him. Had she woken him up? She couldn't bear the shame. No matter how many times he'd told her not to worry about it, it still bothered her. That was why she was trying to sneak away again. That way, at least one of them could sleep. Before she could even apologize, she felt Elliot's hand on her shoulder.

"You didn't wake me, Liv. I was the one trying to wake you."

Vaguely, she remembered his voice trying to reach her through the haze of her nightmare. Her mind had incorporated it into her dream. Looking him in the eye, she believed him. He was telling her the truth. She hadn't woken him. She didn't allow herself to process the reasons why he hadn't been sleeping, she just felt relieved that she hadn't been the one to wake him up.

Elliot beckoned to her, trying to get her to lie down again. He knew he had to be careful, or else she would run. He could sense the internal struggle she was having. Everything they had talked about tonight suddenly didn't matter.

"Lie back down, Liv. Try and relax."

He'd made certain not to use the word 'sleep'. He knew from experience that falling back to sleep after a nightmare wasn't always easy. All he wanted was to offer her comfort, if she would let him. To his relief, he watched as she loosened her hold on the sheets. She settled back down against her pillow, and turned to face him.

"I'm sorry, Elliot"

Her quiet apology tugged at his heart. Even now, he could see that her instincts were telling her to run. Maybe she did want to be alone after all. He wouldn't let her leave, but the least he could do is offer her some privacy. This was her bedroom, after all.

"Liv, you don't have to be sorry. I won't ask you to tell me about your dream, I can see that is too much for you right now."

Taking a deep breath, he went ahead with what he really wanted to ask her. He tried to remind himself that his was about her needs, not his. He couldn't take it personally if she did say she wanted to be alone.

"Did you want me to go back to the guest room? I will understand if you want to be alone."

A look he couldn't quite read crossed her face, and she shook her head to indicate the negative. Her hand came out, reaching for his. He placed his palm in hers, and held on tightly.

"I'm not going anywhere, Liv. Not unless you tell me to. I just thought you were leaving the room, and wanted -"

Olivia cut him off then, not letting him finish his sentence.

"I didn't want to interrupt your sleep, so I thought it was better if I left."

He reminded her gently that it was her room, and she didn't need to go anywhere. Seeing she was accepting of his touch, he pulled her into an embrace. Soon, she was lying against his chest again like she had been before her nightmare woke her. He rubbed a hand along her back.

"I still don't think I can go back to sleep, El."

He didn't make a big deal of it. Instead, he offered to turn on the television for a distraction. She thought about it for a few moments, then accepted. He tuned in to their favorite channel, and kept the volume low. Part of him considered asking Olivia if she wanted a cup of tea, but knew from the way she was clinging to him that the last thing she wanted was for him to leave the room. Still, her anxieties got the better of her.

"El, I can't keep you awake all night."

"I'm a cop, Liv. Not to mention a parent. This won't be the first sleepless night I've ever had. Plus, I don't think you should write off the idea of sleep completely just yet."

She nodded her agreement. Elliot had a point. Even last night, she had dozed on the sofa for a few hours. Chances were good that she would eventually fall back to sleep. Still, Olivia was grateful for the fact that only two days remained in the work week. Yes, they were on call this weekend, but something told her that the lull in crime would continue for a few days more. It was as if the universe had sensed they all needed a break, and was giving them one. How long it would last, she didn't know, but she'd take what she could get.

Olivia pushed all those thoughts from her mind, and tried to focus on the movie they were currently watching. Elliot's hand left her back and she relaxed even further when she felt his fingers stroking through her hair. The gesture felt soothing, and to her great relief, didn't remind her of the day it had been cut.

Elliot felt the moment Olivia's body relaxed against his. He continued the gentle motion of running his fingers through her hair. If he had known how much it calmed her, he would have started doing it sooner. His eyes began to droop as Olivia's breathing evened out, and they both drifted back to sleep.

* * *

The quiet at the station continued throughout Thursday. Since they were working on little sleep, Elliot was extremely relieved. Sitting as his desk, he thought about the events of the day so far.

Olivia had woken up two more times during the night. Sometime around five in the morning, they mutually agreed to just get up. After taking some time to get ready, Elliot was pleasantly surprised when his partner accepted his offer of breakfast.

Even with going out to eat before work, they still got to the precinct super early. He wasn't aware of it, but Olivia had sent George a text while they were at the diner, asking if he could meet her. The psychiatrist had agreed. To his surprise, she also asked Elliot to sit in on the appointment with her. Since Olivia already offered her consent, George granted his permission as well.

It was an unspoken rule that neither of them mention their evolving relationship. They both knew the doctor would probably be able to sense something was up, but they weren't under any obligation to say anything. The last thing they wanted was to have their partnership under scrutiny. While relationships within the department were generally frowned upon, exceptions could be made. They didn't want to make any assumptions before they'd even gone out on a date.

Instead, Olivia focused on her nightmares. The reason she'd asked Elliot to come into the appointment with her is because he'd been a witness to them. She knew he might have a different view that she had not otherwise picked up on. It was a big step for her to allow someone else into her private session with George, but she wanted to do whatever it took to make the nightmares stop. They'd only been back for two nights, and she was already sick of them.

George had offered many helpful suggestions, even though Olivia was resistant to one of them. It was a sleep aid, to be taken for a short term period of two weeks. Nothing too strong, just something to help her reset her sleep patterns. Also, it was known to help prevent vivid dreams. Ultimately, it was Elliot who convinced her to try the medication.

Also, the psychiatrist recommended that Olivia see a colleague of his that specializes in trauma related incidents. He recommends officers to this doctor regularly who are hurt on the job. George made certain to assure Olivia that her active duty would not be impacted in any way. She accepted the card wordlessly, and promised to make an appointment.

Elliot was brought back to reality by something hitting him in the head. Much like she had the other day, Olivia was using creative ways to get his attention. Instead of a wadded up piece of paper, today she had opted to use a paper clip.

"Yes, Liv?"

She smiled at him. After all the tension the night before, and the drama she felt she added this morning, it felt good to have their normal banter.

"Are you going to do any work today El? Or are you leaving that all up to me?"

His grin matched hers. Instead of computer work, today's tasks required a lot of paperwork that had to be filled out by hand. Something he detested doing.

"Well, of the two of us, you do have the prettier handwriting. I just thought maybe we could make it a group effort? I'll dictate, and you write out what I say."

Her smiling face transformed into a scathing look, and he knew the idea wouldn't fly. It had been worth a try, though. Picking up his pen, he focused his attention back on the papers on his desk.

The end of the day couldn't come soon enough for either of them. While they both were grateful for no cases, they feared that an onslaught was coming to make up for the quiet. Such was the way of things in New York City. There was never a balance.

Back at the apartment, Olivia offered to make dinner, and Elliot accepted. Though he didn't want to bring up such a delicate subject, he needed to do some packing. Everything but his clothing was already stored at the condo, although he still needed to get some things from the house. Kathy had been gracious enough to pack it up for him. He would pick that up next weekend when he got the kids. She also had been kind enough to make copies of all their photographs so he could have them at his new place.

It amazed him how much stuff he had acquired while staying here at Olivia's. His suitcase was soon full, along with a duffel and several boxes. While he was packing, he added his new laptop to one of the boxes. It had been delivered to the precinct today. He had just finished adding the last of his shoes to a box when Olivia knocked on the guest room door.

"El, dinner is ready."

"Thanks, Liv. I'll be right out."

She stepped into the room, a wistful look on her face. It was strange to see the room all packed up. While he had been staying here, Elliot had moved his things into the closet and dresser, and now everything looked so empty. She couldn't believe that this time tomorrow night, she would be alone in her apartment again. Trying to shrug off the feelings that threatened to overwhelm her, she went back to the kitchen.

Elliot appeared soon after, and they sat at the table to eat. One of the many things he had learned about his partner during his stay was that she was quite a good cook. He'd never known that about her before. Tonight she had prepared baked chicken breast with a side of scalloped potatoes. As always, she served a salad with the meal.

"This is great, Liv."

She accepted his compliment with a smile, but he could sense something was bothering her. It didn't take several guesses to figure out what. The same thing was upsetting him. Packing tonight had been harder than he had expected. He also knew she was likely thinking about her appointment this morning, and the prescription they had picked up one the way home. She was supposed to start taking it tonight. Suddenly, an idea occurred to him. It wouldn't fix everything, but it might put her more at ease.

"Olivia, why don't you come with me, and stay at the condo?"

There was a sharp clatter as Olivia dropped her fork and it crashed to the plate. What was he asking of her?

Elliot realized his error, and the conclusions his partner no doubt had jumped to. He hurried to clarify what he meant.

"What I meant, Liv, is why don't you come stay with me for the weekend. You're starting that new medication, and I know you don't want to be alone when you take it."

Olivia was still quiet, but the look on her face had changed from one of shock to one of curiosity. He pressed on.

"If you don't want to share a room, I'll take one of the kids rooms for myself. You can have the master. I just thought -"

At long last, Olivia found her voice.

"You don't have to do that Elliot. I'm not going to chase you out of your own bedroom, least of all on your first night in it."

She reached out her hand, and lay it on top of his. Several weeks ago, her first instinct would have been to reject his offer. Things were different now. Olivia realized that she wanted this, and perhaps even needed it too. Yes, it would still only serve to delay the inevitable – her having to live alone again – but she wouldn't be alone for the first few days of taking the medication.

"I appreciate your offer, El. And I accept. I'll come and stay with you this weekend."

He smiled then, his relief obvious. It only increased even more when she told him that he wouldn't need to make any special arrangements when it came to their sleep schedule. They had been sharing a bed for a long time now, she was comfortable if they continued to do so.

After dinner, Olivia went in to pack her own bag. Elliot reminded her of their date on Saturday. While it wouldn't require black tie or formal wear, he knew she'd want to dress up a little. He knew she'd look beautiful no matter what she wore. They made plans to wake up a little bit early the following morning so they could pack the car, then go directly to the condo when they were done with work.

They watched some television together, then Olivia took her shower. She met Elliot in the bedroom. He was waiting for her with her prescription and a bottle of water. She swallowed the tablet, and crawled under the covers. Elliot hoped that the medication would offer her some respite from the nightmares that had recently resurfaced. At the very least, he hoped it would help her find more restful sleep.

Twenty minutes later, she was asleep on his chest. He kissed her forehead, and said a little prayer that she would stay asleep the whole night through. Then, his mind began to play out their earlier conversation. He couldn't believe he'd actually asked Olivia to come and stay with him this weekend. If he admitted it to himself, part of him wanted to just ask her to move in with him permanently. But it was too soon for that, and he knew it. At the very least, they should go on a few dates first. He was just glad that she'd agreed to stay. Maybe that meant they had a future together after all.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: SVU and its characters belong to Dick Wolf. I own nothing.**

* * *

Elliot and Olivia were given the all clear to leave work around three on Friday afternoon. There hadn't been any calls all day, and the Captain knew Elliot was moving into his new place. The only condition was that they keep their phones on at all times. Neither detective had a problem with that arrangement, and left the precinct after saying their goodbyes to Fin and Munch.

Once they reached the condo, it only took them a handful of trips to carry up Elliot's belongings. Then they began the tedious task of unpacking what was already there in boxes. After a brief discussion, they split up for this work. Olivia tackled the kitchen, while Elliot worked unpacking his things in the bedroom.

Their game plan worked beautifully. Within less than two hours, they were finished. Next came the job of assembling the furniture for his children's rooms. Olivia decided she wanted to change into something more comfortable for this, since she no doubt would be sitting on the floor. She started to head into the master bedroom, not hearing Elliot call behind her. To her surprise, she found her duffel bag empty.

"Elliot? Where are all my things?"

Elliot came into the bedroom behind her, holding his hands up in a defensive gesture. This wasn't the way he had wanted her to find out. His only hope now was that she wouldn't be angry with him.

"I hung your dress clothes up in the right side of the closet, Liv. As for your other things, they are in the dresser. I didn't want you living out of a bag, even if only for a weekend."

The look she gave him told him she wasn't angry, but it also said she didn't completely believe him. How could he have forgotten how perceptive she could be? The truth was, there were ulterior motives behind what he had done, he just was hoping she wouldn't have noticed. When she still didn't speak, only continued to stare him down, he explained further.

"Okay, Liv. You've got me. I thought maybe you could leave some things here, for when you come to visit. You know I've made it no secret that I want you to come and visit when the kids are here."

Her face softened then, but she still tried to hold firm.

"Yes, Elliot. But I was under the impression I would come for a few hours, - a day even - not the entire weekend. That's your time with your kids."

Stepping forward, he took hold of her hands. This may not be the best time or place for this conversation, but it seemed they were going to have it now anyway. He had to be honest with her.

"My kids have asked on several occasions if you would be moving in with us. They support it, they _want_ you here. So do I."

Elliot felt the slight tremble run through Olivia's body as he spoke those words. He knew how much she struggled with things like this. Her whole life, she had believed that she wasn't wanted. He tried to think of what he could say to ease her anxieties.

"I'm not trying to make you feel uncomfortable Liv, and I swear to you I'm not trying to rush things. I just want you to know that you are welcome here – anytime. Let this be a second home to you."

Apparently, he had found the right words. Olivia let out a choked sob, and threw herself into his arms. She tucked her head against his neck, and he felt a few tears hit his skin. He also heard her whisper the words 'thank you'.

Elliot held onto Olivia for a few minutes more. Then he gave her the privacy she had originally come to his bedroom for in the first place. While she was changing, he brought out his laptop and placed a grocery order. His fridge was completely bare, and he needed to at least stock it with the basics. After they finished assembling the furniture, they could order in something to eat.

Olivia came out of his room, wearing the same clothes Fin had bought her so many weeks ago. It seemed to be her new favorite go to outfit when relaxing. They went into the twins room first. There were two bookshelves plus two desks with chairs that needed put together. Elliot wasn't entirely sure how this would work. He remembered the times when he and Kathy would try and put things together for the kids, quite often on Christmas eve or before their birthdays. It often ended in arguments. They never seemed to be able to communicate properly.

This was a completely different experience. The way he and Olivia worked together in the field really did translate into all other facets of their life. She read the instructions while he grabbed the pieces that were needed. Then, she would hand him the parts or tools that corresponded with each piece. It was like an intricate dance. Never before in his life had he assembled anything so quickly. They didn't even have a single argument - or so he thought.

The bookshelves had gone smoothly. Tensions broke out between them when they were trying to assemble the desks and chairs. Later, Elliot would freely admit that it had been his fault. He had gotten a few steps ahead from where Olivia was reading in the directions, and she had been frustrated with him. In the end, they had the job completed. They even managed to laugh about it.

However, they agreed to put off the furniture for the older girl's room for the next day. It was getting later, and both of them were hungry. Elliot placed an order for delivery. As soon as he had hung up the phone, the groceries had arrived. With Olivia's help, everything was put away quickly. That also meant they would have something to drink with their dinner. Elliot opened a cabinet and what he found there surprised him. Pulling the item in question out, he turned to Olivia.

"Liv, how did this get here? I don't remember buying these."

He was holding a package of paper plates. Olivia smiled. That had been one of her secret contributions to Elliot's new household. Now she was very glad she had bought them, for they would come in handy tonight.

"Just a little gift from me to you, El. No home is complete without them."

He had a feeling that wasn't the last of the surprises he would be finding. Rather than question her on it, he merely thanked her, and told her to help help herself to a drink. She grabbed a bottle of water. Now that she was on that medication, she was keeping herself from drinking alcohol again.

Taking her by the hand, he led her into the living room. It was time to try out the sofa he had purchased. They could get comfy and watch something while they waited for the food to arrive. The television Olivia had bought for him was now in his bedroom, and a bigger one was in the living room. He'd splurged a little on the purchase, but it would be worth it.

The sectional was huge, and would serve his large family well. Despite all the space, he was pleased when Olivia sat right next to him. She was showing him that she could be just as comfortable here as she was in her own apartment. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.

* * *

Saturday morning, Olivia woke up with a start. She was in a room she didn't recognize and there was an arm draped across her waist. Fear started to well up within her until she remembered where she was. She was in Elliot's condo, staying with him for the weekend. After having some Chinese food for dinner last night, they had spent the evening cuddled on his huge new sofa watching television. When it was time for bed, he had offered again to let her have the master bedroom all to herself, but she wouldn't hear of it. She'd fallen asleep on his chest just like she always had in her own apartment. When she turned over, her subtle movements woke Elliot. His eyes opened to look at her, and he greeted her with a smile.

"Morning, Liv. How did you sleep?"

She returned the smile, trying not to think how much she would miss waking up next to him. This weekend had given her a few extra days, but she'd still have to go back to her place.

"Good morning, El. I slept great. As much as I hate to admit it, I think that medication is helping."

He hugged her body close to his, and brushed his lips against her forehead. That was such a wonderful thing to hear. It pained him so much when she had the nightmares. There was nothing he could do to help her.

"I'm glad to hear it Liv. I hope it keeps working."

They lay there for a while longer, simply content to be with one another. After a time, the sound of a stomach growling broke the silence. Olivia tucked her head further into Elliot's chest in embarrassment. Not upset in the slightest, he responded with a low chuckle.

"I guess that's your way of telling me that I should feed you."

"I'll admit, some breakfast would be nice. But you don't have to cook, El. I'll be fine."

Elliot tried his best not to sigh in frustration. Olivia still didn't view herself as important. He'd simply have to work harder on that.

"Actually, Liv. I wasn't going to cook this morning. I was thinking we could go for a walk together, see what this new neighborhood of mine has to offer."

Even though his new place was only a few blocks away from Olivia's apartment, it wasn't really in a section of the city they frequented often. They were bound to discover some new places to try. She agreed his idea sounded like a good one. They quickly got ready, and were soon walking the city streets.

As they walked, Elliot took hold of Olivia's hand in his. They had made it about two blocks, taking in the shops and sights, when they found a small cafe. Exchanging a glance, they both agreed this was the place they wanted to try. Elliot held the door open for Olivia so she could go in first.

Given it was a Saturday morning, the cafe was pretty crowded. They understood that to mean that it was a popular place to eat. After a brief wait, Elliot and Olivia were given a small table for two by the window. Before even opening the menus, they ordered coffee to drink. They knew that a lot could be said about a place by its coffee.

Soon two steaming cups were brought to the table, along with a full carafe so they could refill as much as they liked without having to flag someone down. The server also set down cream and sugar. When that task was complete, she asked if they were ready to order. After exchanging quick glances with one another, they indicated that they were. Their requests were written down, and then they were left alone yet again.

They tasted their coffee, agreeing it was some of the best they'd ever had. While waiting for breakfast to arrive, Elliot talked about plans for the rest of the day. The first goal was to assemble the rest of the furniture. Then, nothing was scheduled until this evening. Their movie was at eight, and he had made dinner reservations for six. Olivia opened her mouth to say something, and he stopped her before she could speak. He already had a good idea of what she was going to say.

"Liv, just stop. Don't tell me that this isn't necessary, or that I don't have to do this. I want to take you out. If you ask me, this is nothing compared to what you deserve."

He reached across the table, and took hold of her hand. He could tell she was fighting off tears. The last thing he had wanted to do was make her cry, but it wasn't going to stop him from being honest with her.

"I only hope tonight's date is the first of many with you."

Olivia didn't know what to say. She could tell Elliot was being genuine. She just wasn't used to this. Usually, the men she dated were put off by her line of work. Or, they were too interested in it. With Elliot, she didn't have to worry about explaining what she did for a living. He already understood. There wouldn't need to be any explanations or apologies if she were called in suddenly tonight, because he would be called in, too. She fervently hoped that wouldn't happen, though. If she had to admit it too herself, she was really looking forward to this date. She also hoped Elliot would kiss her again. Maybe even a little more than just the chaste kisses he'd been giving her.

Her thoughts were interrupted when their meals were brought to the table. Steaming plates were placed in front of them, and she eyed hers hungrily. It was the first her appetite had truly shown itself in a few days. Picking up her fork, she cut into her blueberry pancakes.

Elliot watched as Olivia took her first bite. It was so good to see her eating. Yes, it was true she had eaten the Chinese the night before, but not the way he was used to seeing her enjoy it. Still, her order today had surprised him. He'd seen the other listings on the menu, and had thought for certain she would get something else. He decided he would ask her about it.

"Liv, I'm not judging you in the slightest, but why did you get pancakes today? I saw they had waffles topped with strawberries here, and I know how much you love those."

Olivia swallowed the mouthful she was chewing, and set down her fork. After taking a sip of her coffee, she gave him a bashful smile.

"Because I've spent the last month living with someone who makes amazing waffles. I knew they wouldn't compare. I was taking a chance as it was with these pancakes, because you've made those, too."

He couldn't help the grin that spread across his face. Though she wasn't intentionally stroking his ego, he felt a surge of pride. Olivia was complimenting his cooking, and comparing it to that of food served in a restaurant. It felt good.

"And how are the pancakes?"

Even though she knew he was now fishing for compliments, she couldn't resist. He deserved a little praise. So for now, she would give in.

"Yours are better."

His hand reached across the table, and he grabbed hold of her fork. Using it to help himself to a bite of her food, he chewed thoughtfully.

"Maybe we should just go back to cooking breakfast at home on the weekends."

Olivia nodded her agreement. She was surprised her own reaction. When Elliot had said the words 'at home' she fully expected to be filled with fear and trepidation, but instead only felt a sense of warmth fill her body. She was beginning to realize that right or wrong, wherever Elliot was, that was her home.

* * *

Later that day, Elliot had taken his things into the twins room so he could get ready. He would be using his kid's bathroom to shower and shave, so Olivia could have use of the master bedroom and bath. She took special note of what he had grabbed to wear, so she could dress accordingly. She'd brought a couple different choices with her, but wasn't yet certain on what she would opt for.

She saw that Elliot selected a pair of pants and a button down shirt. After a few questions, she learned he wasn't going to be wearing a tie or suit jacket. That let her know that the attire was to be a dressy casual.

After her shower, she dried herself off and slipped on her robe. She thought it would feel strange standing in Elliot's bedroom looking through the closet, but it didn't. Not in the slightest. What scared her was how natural it felt. She pushed those thoughts to the side, and tried to focus on getting ready. Olivia decided against wearing the dress she had brought, opting instead for a pair of dressy pants. To go with it, she found a beautiful blouse with a deep 'v' in both the front and back. It was feminine, without showing off too much cleavage.

Olivia slipped on her shoes, then looked around for where Elliot had put her makeup bag when he helped her unpack. She didn't have to look far, for it was sitting right on the beautiful vanity in the corner of the room. He really had meant what he said, after all. He'd bought that piece of furniture for her use. She took a seat on the bench, and began to fix her hair and face. To complete her look, she added a pair of gold hoop earrings, then she was ready to go.

Elliot knocked on the bedroom door then, asking if she needed more time. She told him she would meet him in the living room shortly. Grabbing her bag, she turned off the lights and headed out. When she saw Elliot, and how he was dressed, she couldn't help but laugh out loud. They looked like twins.

Without even planning it, they had dressed alike. Each of them were wearing a pair of black slacks, and their shirts were dark blue. Granted, Olivia's blouse had a white floral print design to it, but the color matched Elliot's shirt almost exactly. It looked like they had planned it.

Elliot was amused by the situation as well, but was worried that it would make Olivia anxious. He thought of a way to remedy it as quickly as possible.

"Do you want me to go and change, Liv?"

"Of course not, El. You look very handsome."

He was pleased by her compliment, and glad that she wasn't upset by the fact they had dressed alike. It wasn't the first time, after all. There were plenty of days during their years of working together that they had shown up to the precinct dressed in similar colors. Fin and Munch would often tease them about it. He shook his head. He did not want to think about Fin and Munch – or work – tonight. Stepping closer to Olivia, he placed his palm on her cheek.

"You look beautiful, Liv. I should have said that the moment you first set foot in the room."

Olivia flushed at Elliot's words. Men had often told her she was beautiful, but this was the first time she had ever truly believed it. Hearing those words come from Elliot, they really meant something.

Elliot dropped his hand, and moved to the closet by the door. Grabbing Olivia's jacket, he helped her slip it on. Then he put on his own, and offered her his arm.

"Shall we?"

They made it down to the street level, and Olivia was surprised they hadn't gone down to the garage to get his car. Maybe they were taking a taxi tonight, as parking in the city could be tricky. To her shock, when they got outside, there was a car waiting for them at the curb. The driver got out and opened the back door for them so they could get in.

"Elliot, what did you do?"

She couldn't stop herself from asking the question. She felt as he took her hands in his.

"I wanted to be able to spend the whole evening focused on you, Olivia. I can't do that if I'm driving, or yelling at idiots in traffic. So, I hired a driver for tonight. You deserve the best."

They slid into the backseat, and buckled up. Elliot gave the driver the location of the restaurant, and they were on their way. Olivia sat next to him, still in a bit of a daze. She felt when he took her hand again, and looked over in is direction.

"You still with me, Liv?"

She nodded, managing a smile. She was one hundred percent with him. Leaning her head against his shoulder, they watched the city streets slip by.

They soon arrived at the restaurant, ten minutes before their scheduled reservation. The driver parked in front, then helped them out of the car. Elliot shook his hand, then informed him he would let him know when they were finished.

At the table, the waiter tried to show them the wine list. Elliot, ever aware that Olivia wasn't drinking right now, politely declined. Instead, he ordered sparkling water with lime for both of them. When they were alone, she quietly admonished him.

"Elliot, you didn't have to do that. You know it wouldn't bother me if you had a drink."

"Olivia, it's not a problem. I don't want you to worry about it, okay?"

She nodded, then focused on the choices in the menu in front of her. He hadn't said anything, but she already knew that Elliot meant for her to get whatever she wanted. There were a few things that had caught her eye, she would just have to decide what appealed to her most.

After several minutes, Elliot asked her what she was interested in getting. When she told him the two items she had narrowed her choices down to, he asked for permission to order for her. Olivia hesitated, as she wasn't one to give control over often. Even something as simple as a food order. But she trusted Elliot, and she trusted his decisions. Nodding her consent, she closed her menu and laid it to the side.

The waiter came back to the table, bringing with him their water. Olivia was surprised when Elliot ordered not just her first choice, but her second as well. When the waiter had retreated a second time, she looked at him with curiosity. He grinned at her.

"Your choices were the exact same as mine, Liv. So I just thought, why not get one of each? That way, we can enjoy both."

Now catching on to his intent, she shared his smile. It seemed they were on the same wavelength on so many levels tonight. First with their clothing choices, and now with dinner. There was something about Elliot that always put her at ease. She was free to be herself, and didn't have to differentiate between 'Olivia the woman' and 'Olivia the cop'. So many times in her dating life she had to turn off one or the other so as not to frighten off other men. Not Elliot. He accepted her for exactly who she was. Just as she accepted him.

* * *

Dinner had been lovely. True to Elliot's word, they shared their entrees. By the time they were finished eating, it was getting close to when they needed to leave to get to the movie house. Elliot suggested they postpone dessert until after the movie, and Olivia agreed. While they were waiting for the check, Elliot used his cell phone to contact their driver. Once he had paid for their meal and they had made their way outside, the car was at the curb.

It was a ten minute drive to the movie house, and they relaxed in the back seat of the car. When they arrived, the driver repeated the same routine he had at the restaurant. He helped them out of the vehicle, then let them know he'd be back for them later. Elliot offered his arm to Olivia, and she slipped her hand in the crook of his elbow. They walked together to the ticket booth.

Elliot had the tickets ready, and he was glad he had purchased them ahead of time, because the show had indeed sold out. After entering the lobby, they took a seat while they waited for the theater to open. Elliot offered to get Olivia anything she wanted at the refreshment stand, but she declined. She was still too full from dinner for anything else. He was eventually able to convince her to at least accept a bottle of water.

The doors to the auditorium opened, and Elliot stood first. Offering Olivia his hand, he helped her to her feet. They walked toward the stairs. He had selected seats on the balcony level, where it would be less crowded.

Climbing the stairs to the second level, they found their seats with ease. They were in the center of the first row. Elliot took his place at Olivia's left. Once they were seated, he reached for her hand. Clasping it in his own, he arranged it so both of their arms shared the armrest. He loved that he no longer had to check in with her every time to make sure physical contact was okay and accepted. She welcomed his touch now. There were even times she had initiated it. The closeness had gone beyond just comfort seeking, too. It was because they wanted to be together.

The lights dimmed, and their attention focused on the screen. Prior to the feature film starting, a few advertisements and promotions played out in relation to the film festival. There were also a few previews for upcoming films that were showing the following day.

When the movie was at its halfway point, Elliot cast another glance at Olivia. Truth be told, he'd spent more of his time watching her than the film. He loved seeing the expressions on her face as the story played out on screen. Right now, there were tears in her eyes as the leading man was forced to say goodbye to his lady. While he never wanted to see Olivia cry for any reason, he felt a warmth fill him seeing her be so free with her emotions. Being able to see this side of her, to know she felt comfortable letting her guard down around him, made him feel so very blessed.

Before Elliot was ready for it, the credits began to roll. Soon after, the lights came back up. He didn't want the night to be over yet. He wanted more time with Olivia. Then, he reminded himself that they still could go out somewhere for dessert and coffee. Plus, it wasn't as if he had to take her home. She was coming back to the condo with him, and if he was lucky, he could hold her all night long.

Despite all the promises he'd made to Olivia and himself that he wouldn't rush things, there were moments when he wanted to do just that. Times when he wanted to throw caution to the wind, and just wrap Olivia in his arms and kiss her breathless. Or let his hands explore her body while she explored his. He wanted to make love to her.

Lost in his thoughts, Elliot wasn't aware that Olivia was standing next to his seat, looking at him curiously. It was only when she called his name for the third time that he heard her.

"I'm sorry, Liv. Did you say something?"

Olivia smirked, taking note of the flush on his face. Wherever Elliot's mind had been, it was apparent that it had not been focused on the movie. At least not at the very end. If she were being honest, she would have to admit that her own thoughts had strayed from time to time as well. Just where would the evening go from here? How would it end, considering she was staying at his place this weekend?

"I just thanked you for bringing me here, and asked if you enjoyed the movie."

Elliot stood then, and placed a kiss on her lips. Since they were in public, he kept the gesture brief, but he really wanted to kiss her in that moment. Taking hold of her hand again, he looked into her eyes.

"You're welcome, Liv. The movie was wonderful, but truth be told, the best part of my night is that I get to be with you."

She blushed slightly at his compliment, then allowed him to lead her out of the theater. Once they were in the lobby again, he called for their driver. The night was getting chilly, so they stayed inside with the other patrons who were also waiting for transportation. Elliot took advantage of this opportunity to ask Olivia a question.

"I don't know about you, Liv, but I'm not ready for the night to end just yet. What would you say about going somewhere for coffee and dessert?"

"I'd love to"

No sooner had she agreed, than Elliot's phone chimed. Their car was waiting for them outside. Once they were in the backseat, Elliot asked the driver to take them to a coffee shop near his condo. When they arrived, he paid for the evening's services, plus added a healthy tip. He and Olivia could easily walk back to his place from here.

Walking into the coffee shop, they opted for a quiet booth in the back. They sat together on the same side, and placed their order. Since it wasn't crowded this time of night, it was brought over almost immediately. Two cups of coffee, plus two different desserts.

They took their time, sipping the drinks and sharing the sweets. Conversation was based around the movie they had just watched together. Eventually, they had finished, and neither could stomach a third cup of coffee.

Elliot paid, then they walked out into the night. The air was cool, but nothing their jackets wouldn't protect them from. Still, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder to hold her close while while they walked. It was only a short distance to his place. When they arrived, he entered the code to let them into the building.

During the ride up to his condo, he had to resist the urge to kiss her. The last thing he wanted to do was cheapen the evening by groping her in the elevator. Olivia deserved better than that.

Within minutes, they were at his door. He let them inside, then helped her off with her jacket before removing his own. After that, he could wait no longer. Wrapping her up in his arms, he pulled her close. His lips crashed down over hers in a searing kiss. His tongue ran along the seam of her lips, seeking entrance. With a soft moan, Olivia opened her mouth to him. As the kiss deepened their tongues danced with one another. It was only out of a need for air that they finally broke apart, their foreheads still touching.

"Wow."

Olivia breathed the word out in shaky voice. She felt slightly dizzy from Elliot's kiss, and was grateful his arms were still wrapped tightly around her. His body was the only thing keeping her upright at the moment. For all his promises of taking things slowly, it seems that tonight the fast forward button had been pressed. She didn't mind in the slightest. There was an energy between them that was undeniable.

With his eyes locked on hers, he slipped his hands beneath her blouse. Caressing the skin of her lower back, he lowered his mouth to hers for a second time. She wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer. He slowly moved them toward the sofa, and they fell upon it together, their mouths never parting.

Elliot's hand moved from Olivia's back to the soft skin of her stomach and started to travel up farther. It was then that warning bells went off in his head, and logic began to prevail. They couldn't do this. Not tonight. He only hoped she would understand.

"Liv, we have to stop. I'm sorry."

Olivia pulled herself into a sitting position and moved a small distance away. She couldn't look him in the eye. He immediately realized that she was blaming herself. He couldn't allow her to do that. He had to explain. Reaching his hand out, he tucked a finger under he chin and raised her head so he could look at her.

"Don't do that, Liv. Don't go there. It's not what you think."

She blinked up at him then, the confusion evident on her face. If it wasn't something she had done, then what could it be? Was it too soon for him? She had thought he was a willing participant.

"I don't want you convincing yourself that I don't want you. Nothing could be farther from the truth."

Olivia blinked again, but she seemed calmer. Good. She was hearing him. He could continue to explain now, knowing she would understand.

"We're on call tonight, Liv. The last thing I want is for us to be interrupted. When we do make love, I want us to be able to take our time."

Her eyes widened as she finally caught on. Elliot wanted her. He wanted them to make love. He had a valid point, too. They were on call. It had to have only been by good fortune that a call hadn't come in while they were on their date. The last thing they needed was to get called in while in an intimate position. Still, she didn't want to wait forever.

"Come home with me after work on Monday."

Though things had calmed considerably between them, fire flamed again in her eyes. Her intentions were clear what she wanted to happen.

"Monday, Liv. I promise."

He pulled her back into his arms then, and kissed her again. Just because they had agreed to put their lovemaking on hold for tonight, didn't mean they couldn't still kiss.

* * *

Around two in the morning, Elliot was awakened by the sound of his cell phone. Groaning in his sleep, he reached out to the bedside table for the offending device.

"Stabler"

He listened as the Captain explained the situation. There was a new case, and since he and Olivia were on call, it was theirs to take. A body had been discovered on the campus of Hudson University by one of the fraternity houses. Thanking his superior officer for the information, he told him that he and Olivia would be there as soon as possible. Then he hung up.

Now was the hard part – waking Olivia. She was sleeping so peacefully, and he hated to disturb her. If he could, he would go to the crime scene on his own. However, he knew that would only serve to make Olivia angry with him for not including her. Rubbing his hand along her back, he spoke to her gently.

"Liv. Olivia."

"Mmmph"

Not quite the response he was hoping for, but she was at least indicating that she had heard him. He tried again.

"I'm sorry, Liv, but we got called in. We have a case."

Olivia mumbled something else he couldn't quite decipher, but started to stir. She was waking up. Figuring it might be something important, he asked her to repeat herself.

"I said, 'it's a good thing we decided to postpone our post date activities.' There's no way I'd have been coherent enough to take a call like this."

Catching on now to what she was referring to, he grinned at her. It hadn't been an easy choice for him to make earlier, either. But she was right.

Elliot got the surprise of his life when Olivia didn't wait for him to leave the room before changing. Instead, she just turned her back and stripped off her top. Granted, they'd changed in front of one another before in the cribs, but this was the first time since they had been staying with one another.

"Close your mouth, Elliot, and get dressed."

She had a point. He was making a bigger deal out of this than necessary. Plus he shouldn't stare, even though he could look at her all day long. There would be time for that soon enough.

Within ten minutes, they were ready to head out the door. Since there was no time to head to the station and grab a sedan, Elliot drove his own vehicle to the crime scene. Melinda would be waiting.

When they arrived at the university, they discovered that their victim was not actually a student. It was instead a homeless man. A friend of his, who had escaped the same fate, had returned to campus to talk to police.

The men had been approached by a group of fraternity boys, given the promise of food, a hot shower, and a change of clothes. It had all been a lie. In reality, it was some sick game. All part of some twisted scavenger hunt.

Olivia and Elliot questioned their witness as best as they could, then sent him to the hospital for treatment of his injuries. He initially protested, saying he didn't have insurance. Olivia calmed him, assuring him that he would be treated anyway. Then she promised him that she would work on finding him a spot in a shelter once he was released.

Following their time at the crime scene, Elliot and Olivia spent a few hours at he hospital, and another at the station. Once they had finished filling out the paperwork, they headed right back to Elliot's place. Even though it was now around eight in the morning, neither was concerned about breakfast. Both of them just wanted to go back to bed.

They crawled under the covers, and immediately gravitated toward one another. It had been their first call all week, so they knew they didn't have the right to complain. Sometimes it just seemed after a lull in cases that you really remembered how difficult this job could be.

Three hours later, Elliot was the first to wake. He was feeling much more rested, but he was starving. Knowing Olivia would undoubtedly wake up feeling hungry too, he left the bed to go and make them something to eat.

In the kitchen, he remembered their breakfast the day before, and Olivia's comment about his waffles. Knowing that was what he wanted to make, he began to prep the batter. He also cooked some bacon, made a pot of coffee, and cut up some fresh berries.

When their meal was ready, and Olivia still hadn't emerged, he was struck by an idea. He grabbed a tray from one of his kitchen cabinets, immensely grateful that his partner had helped him get everything he needed. He placed both plates on top, along with two cups of coffee and a glass of juice for them to share. Carrying it into the bedroom, he knocked on the door as he entered.

"Good morning, Olivia."

Olivia stirred in the bed. Getting called in this morning had been rougher than anything she was used to, most likely because she hadn't done it for awhile. She stretched her arms over her head and yawned. Then she realized that she smelled something amazing. Looking toward the door, she saw Elliot standing there, a tray in his hands. He was bringing her breakfast in bed. Even though she always got angry at herself for getting emotional, she felt tears forming in her eyes. No one had ever done this for her before.

She pushed herself up into a sitting position, reclining against the headboard. Elliot placed the tray over her lap, then took his place in the bed beside her. Kissing her once on the mouth, he grabbed his own plate, and rested it on his knees. He'd noticed her eyes getting watery, but knew better than to mention it.

"You made waffles."

Olivia's voice was full of wonder, as though she couldn't believe what she was seeing on the plate in front of her. Elliot really had heard her the day before when she'd told him they were her favorite. Unlike prior weekends when he'd made them for his kids, these were just for her.

She cut into her breakfast, taking her first bite. The waffle was light and fluffy, and complimented the sweetness of the berry. She chewed and swallowed, then took a moment to rest her head on Elliot's shoulder.

"Thank you, Elliot."

Instead of answering her verbally, he placed a kiss on her forehead. It was so nice to see her happy. If something as simple as breakfast in bed would make Olivia smile, he'd gladly do it every weekend. While they couldn't do that when his kids were visiting, he promised himself it would become a habit when they were alone.

Elliot stopped himself before he could choke on his coffee. He was doing it again, assuming that Olivia would be living with him. However, was it really that far fetched? With every day that passed, they kept growing closer. He fervently hoped that someday his dream would come true, and they could build a future together. Never in a million years did he ever think he would find himself divorced, let alone moving on after one, but this just seemed right.

When they were both finished with their food, Elliot gathered up the cups and plates and carried them back out to the kitchen. Then he went back into the bedroom to lie with Olivia some more. Crawling under the covers again, he pulled her close.

"What did you want to do today, Liv?"

He asked her the question, searching her face for answers as he did so. At this point, he'd do anything she wanted, all she needed to do was ask.

"Nothing, El. I'm content to just stay here all day."

Worried that something was wrong, he asked after her. She told him that she was still out of sorts from the early morning call. It dawned on him then that it might be the medication that she was taking. While it promoted a restful night's sleep, it didn't exactly allow for being woken up in the middle of a sleep cycle. He reminded her that there was only one more night of being on call, then by the next time they were scheduled for it, she would be done with the medicine.

"I know El. I still just hate that I have to take it at all."

"I understand, Liv. If I could make it better for you, I would."

Olivia rested her palm against Elliot's jaw as she looked into his eyes. She wanted him to know she was speaking the truth.

"You do help, El. More than I could ever say. I don't think I would have recovered as much as I have without your help. I'm sorry I didn't thank you sooner."

Kissing her softly, he rested his forehead against hers. Elliot also took hold of Olivia's hand, entwining their fingers.

"You don't have to thank me, Liv. There was nowhere else I wanted to be other than by your side through all this. I love you."

Olivia felt tears forming in her eyes again. She hadn't heard those words often in her life. But today, for the first time, she fully believed them. Moreover, she wanted to say them back.

"I love you, too."

* * *

Judging by their behavior on Monday, no one at the Sixteenth Precinct would have ever guessed that Elliot and Olivia had gone on a date with one another over the weekend. In fact, unless someone had told them, they wouldn't even know that the two had been living together for the past month. That was how professionally the detectives had been conducting themselves. Yes, there were times when it seemed that Elliot was overly attentive toward his partner, or vice versa, but no one thought anything of it. They all figured it had to do with Olivia's recent ordeal and brush with death. It had simply made the already close pair even more so.

There were only two people who knew anything was going on. One of those individuals was George Huang, and everything they had confided in him was privileged. The other was the Captain, and he was only aware of the fact that Elliot had been staying with Olivia while he was looking for a place to live. Eventually, they knew they would have to disclose, but now was not that time. When it did come, they would talk to George first. An evaluation would be necessary, but chances were high they could still remain partners. All they had to do was prove they could separate their working and private lives.

Like the previous week, activity in and around the station was light. The only thing Olivia was focused on was the case she and Elliot had caught the day before. That and her testimony in Kimberly Dawson's trial on Thursday. For now though, her main priority was finding a temporary residence for Steven Brady. The hospital would be releasing him tomorrow, and he would need a place to stay.

Elliot was waiting on word from Ryan at the lab, hoping there was enough evidence to arrest the group of fraternity brothers. While Steven didn't know last names, he had been able to give first names and a physical description of all three who had attacked him. He was also able to identify the house he and his friend had been taken to. With the amount of information that they had, he and Olivia would be able to go to the dean to learn the students identities. His only hope is that the dean would help. In past cases, she hadn't always been willing to cooperate.

After making a few phone calls, Olivia secured a place for Steven. As a military vet, he was eligible for one of the many programs the city had to offer. His pride was the only thing keeping him from taking advantage in the past. Now, with his injuries, he had no choice but to accept the help.

Just as Olivia was ending her call, Elliot's desk phone rang. It was Ryan. They had found exactly what they needed on the evidence from the night before. DNA samples and fingerprints were on all the items. He'd already matched the victims blood type, now all he needed were the suspects to make a comparison. Elliot thanked him, then ended the call.

It was time for them to go to the university, and see what else they could learn. The partners stood, and gathered copies of the sketches they already had. Slipping on their jackets, they headed out the door to the sedan. Once they were in the car, Olivia questioned her partner as he drove through the city.

"Hey El, I was thinking. Maybe we shouldn't go to the dean right away. We should question the frat guys first."

"What's your theory on that one, Liv?"

Olivia licked her lips, fiddling with the file in her lap. This was something that had just occurred to her. She had remembered how difficult the dean could be to work with.

"If we go to the dean with what little information we do have, she'll try and shut us down. Or worse, she'll demand we get a warrant. But if we go straight to the fraternity -"

"They'll be more likely to talk. Some of them may even want to brag."

Elliot finished her sentence for her, catching on now to her line of thinking. They would be well within their rights to ask questions anywhere on campus, since that was where the crime occurred. There was no need to go directly to the dean. That could always be an alternate option should the fraternity guys close ranks and refuse to talk.

After twenty minutes of questioning some of the young men at the fraternity house, they had their answers. While it appeared that a few of them didn't want to rat out their fellow brothers, most wanted to cooperate. They had the names of the suspects.

It took some convincing, but they managed to get all three to come back to the station. Unfortunately, one of them had a father who was a lawyer. That meant that he and Olivia couldn't use any of the sneakier methods to get DNA or fingerprints. The old soda can trick wouldn't work.

Following a brief discussion, they decided that rather than interrogate the boys together, they would divide and conquer. Try and convince them that one was going to flip on the other. The sense of entitlement these three exhibited was off the charts, it would be difficult to get them to break otherwise. They believed they were untouchable.

By a stroke of good luck, they learned that one of the young men had been forced into complying with the two others. It was his father who was the lawyer. Not willing to stand by his son if had actually committed a criminal act, the man arranged a deal. If he were to voluntarily submit his DNA, which would prove he was not responsible for the actual crime itself, he could get a lesser charge. In turn, he would confess everything that he witnessed, and testify to it if the case went to trial.

Casey was agreeable to the terms, and the arrangement was made. Now that they had a full confession with all the gory details, they had more ammunition to question the remaining two. A quick test at the lab proved that he was not responsible for wielding any of the weapons that killed or injured either of the homeless men. Even better, he had cell phone video detailing the attack that he had sworn to delete, but hadn't. There was concrete evidence of guilt for the other two. With or without a confession, they had enough to make an arrest.

After they were through with their questioning, the two remaining fraternity brothers processed, and sent to the tombs to await arraignment. Despite all of their excuses, none of them had anything to say when confronted with the video. They'd both turned on each other, then ultimately confessed.

Now that their suspects were cooling their heels, Olivia's next stop was the hospital. She was going to personally escort Steven Brady to his new residence. Elliot would be staying behind. She offered to stop for some lunch on her way back. It would be a late meal, but it had been a busy and productive morning and afternoon.

Olivia met Steven in his hospital room. He'd already been told by staff of his placement, and had forced himself to come to terms with it. In the past, he'd always told himself that he didn't need that kind of help, there were others who needed it more. Now he was one of the ones who needed it. There was no way he could take manage his wounds and injuries living on the streets. Plus, the supportive housing Detective Benson had gotten him involved with would also help him find work, so he wouldn't have to rely on it forever. Right now, he was still mourning the loss of his friend, and wanted to do whatever it took to make the ones who killed him pay.

After they left the hospital, Olivia drove to the section of the city where Steven kept a tent with his belongings. He didn't have much, but he wanted to take the few things he did own with him. Rather than judge him, he was pleasantly surprised when the detective presented him with a duffel bag to pack everything in. Then, on their way to his new home, she bought him something to eat. He was so grateful for her kindness. She saw him as a person, and treated him as such. Before leaving him, Olivia gave Steven her card, and told him to call her whenever he needed if he had questions or concerns. He shook her hand, thanking her. Then tried to get settled in his new room.

Olivia made another stop on the way back to the precinct, this time for food for herself and Elliot. Hunger was starting to kick in, and if she was hungry, she knew Elliot had to be starving. She selected a burger and fries for her partner, and a grilled chicken salad for herself.

Driving back to the station, she parked in the lot and made her way back upstairs. Depositing the food on their desks, she went to grab a couple drinks.

"Thanks, Liv."

Elliot's gratitude was apparent in his voice as he spoke around a mouthful of burger. Olivia didn't take any offense whatsoever that he hadn't waited for her before beginning to eat.

"You're welcome, El."

They ate their lunch in relative silence, glad that the case they had caught the day before had resolved itself so quickly. Now all they needed was for the trial to go smoothly and get a conviction to ensure justice would be served.

* * *

When work was done on Monday, Elliot found himself driving back to Olivia's apartment. As she had requested on Saturday night, he had packed a bag this morning to bring with him. Olivia, on the other hand, had left the majority of her things at his place. Nothing could have made him any happier. Almost nothing. He had a feeling tonight would change that.

Olivia let them in the door, and Elliot carried his bag directly into her bedroom to set it down. He loved how he didn't even have to question it, he just knew that no matter what happened, Olivia would want him to share the bed with her tonight.

By the time he got back out to the kitchen, Olivia was standing by the fridge. A pot of water was on the stove, slowly coming to a boil. She looked over her shoulder and saw him standing there, and graced him with a smile.

"Hey, El. I thought I'd keep dinner simple tonight, just make us some pasta. How does that sound?"

He stepped closer, laying one hand on her cheek. Moving in closer, he kissed her tenderly. Now that they were away from work, he could do that again. When he pulled back from the kiss, he answered her.

"Liv, you didn't have to cook. I would have bought us something for dinner."

"I know you would have, but I didn't feel like takeout tonight. Care to help me?"

She didn't even need to ask. He loved when they cooked together. Olivia put him to work making a salad. The water was ready, so she added the noodles. With the salad made, Elliot sliced some bread. His jobs were done, so he went back to the stove to watch Olivia cook. Wrapping his arms around her waist from behind, he rested his chin on her shoulder.

Olivia added butter to a saucepan and let it melt. Then she added some heavy cream. When it had heated through, she added some heaping scoops of parmesan cheese. She stirred the sauce until the cheese had melted, then left it to thicken.

"Alfredo sauce?"

Elliot's low voice rumbled in her ear, and his breath tickled the hair at the base of her neck. Unable to find her voice, she merely nodded to confirm that his guess was correct. She lifted her hands to the pot so she could drain the water, but his hands immediately covered hers.

"Let me."

She dropped her arms to the sides, agreeing to let him take over. He carried the pot over to the sink and dumped it into the colander. Then he dumped the pasta into the saucepan while Olivia stirred. When she was done, he stole another kiss before grabbing two plates from the cabinet. He carried their meal over to the table while she brought over the salad bowl and basket of bread.

"I'm not having any, but did you want a glass of wine or a beer El? You know I don't mind if you drink."

Elliot turned to her then, and wrapped her up in his arms. He kissed her first on the temple, and then on the mouth.

"Olivia Benson, how many times must I tell you this? I don't need alcohol to make a meal with you special. Just being with you is enough for me."

Olivia nodded, indicating that she understood what he was trying to say. It was the same for her. Elliot pulled back from the embrace, but only enough to help her take her seat. Instead of sitting across from her, he sat right next to her.

"This dinner looks amazing, Liv."

Olivia smiled at his words, but her eyes were cast down toward her plate. He realized that she still had trouble accepting compliments. He vowed to change that, no matter how long it took.

They ate in a relative silence. From time to time, one or the other would speak, but neither felt it necessary. It was as if they were both decompressing and putting their day at work behind them.

When they had finished eating, Elliot cleared the plates. He loaded them into the dishwasher, and started it. Then he returned to the table. Taking Olivia by the hand, he led her into the living room. They sat together on the sofa, facing one another. He searched his mind for what it was he wanted to say to her, finally he found the right words.

"Olivia, I know what we said to each other on Saturday night, but I want you to know that I don't expect anything to happen. If you're not ready -"

She leaned forward then, kissing him to silence him. It was the first time she had ever initiated a kiss between them. Her hands came up to frame his face. Only when she pulled back did she answer.

"I know you're not expecting anything, Elliot, and I love you for it. I want this as much as you do."

Anticipating the next question on his mind, Olivia smiled. There were definitely heading into uncharted territory.

"There is no set of rules we need to follow here, El."

Holding onto her hands, he looked into her eyes. If she was willing to discuss it so openly, then so could he.

"Have you ever thought about it before, Liv? Us being together?"

Before she had a chance to answer the question, he answered it first. He didn't want to put her on the spot, so he was going to open up and honest.

"Because I have."

Olivia wasn't surprised in the least by his confession. She had figured has much. What _did_ surprise her though was when he elaborated.

"I don't just mean recently, either. I admit to having had those thoughts about you during my marriage. I know that probably makes me a shitty husband, and maybe it will make you see me differently, but I wanted to be honest with you."

Olivia squeezed his hands in a show of support.

"Elliot if thinking that makes you a shitty person, then it makes me one too. I was having those exact same thoughts about a married man."

Somehow, getting that admission out into the open was very freeing for both of them. They both now knew that they had had feelings for one another far beyond recent times. This wasn't a new thing, and it wasn't just a passing phase. It was real.

Swept up in the new energy that was swirling around them, Elliot leaned in and kissed Olivia. The kiss soon deepened, and their tongues were languidly exploring one anothers mouths as their hands began to wander. Still, they were holding themselves back, not wanting to given in to the passion and rush the moment. They wanted it to last all night.

"Will you take a bath with me?"

Olivia's request was soft spoken, but Elliot heard her just the same. Plus, she had been looking directly into his eyes as she asked the question. There was no mistaking her intent as to what she wanted the bath to lead to.

Instead of answering verbally, Elliot's response was simply another kiss. He then stood, bringing Olivia to her feet beside him. Hand in hand, they headed for the bathroom. Once there, he started the water so the tub could fill. Then he spied the candles on the windowsill and ledge behind the sink.

He lit them one by one, then turned out the overhead light. The room was now bathed in a soft glow. Taking a step closer to Olivia, his hands closed around the hem of her sweater. She raised her arms above her head, granting him permission to remove the article of clothing. When it was on the floor, he kissed her again. With their lips locked, his fingers worked on the buttons of her blouse, gradually revealing her skin. Her pants were next.

Within minutes, Olivia stood before him in nothing but her bra and panties. His eyes fell on her lace clad body. She was beautiful. Brought back to reality for a moment, he hurried to turn off the taps before the tub could overflow. Then he returned to face her.

Now it was Olivia's turn to undress him. She smiled at him mischievously, and reached for him. Starting with his tie, she loosened it and dragged it over his head. Then she worked the buttons on his shirt, showing off his broad muscular chest. It wasn't the first time she had ever seen him shirtless, but it was the first time she was free to look her fill without feeling guilty. The last to go were his belt and pants, and then Elliot was standing in front of her in his boxers.

Reading her hesitation for unease, Elliot reached out to touch her face. His thumb stroked her cheekbone as he spoke to her softly.

"We don't have to go any further, Liv. We can get in the water just like this if that is what makes you comfortable."

Olivia smiled at him and shook her head, communicating the fact that she was just fine. She placed her hand over his where it lay on her face and squeezed softly.

"What's the point of taking a bath together if we're not naked? I was just enjoying the view."

Reaching behind her, she undid the clasp on her bra and let it fall to the floor. Then, keeping her eyes locked on Elliot, she hooked her fingers into her panties, and lowered them, too. Standing before him completely nude, she waited.

Elliot was shocked into stillness by the sight before him. If he had thought she was beautiful in just her underwear, she was absolutely gorgeous now. Clothed or not, Olivia's beauty always made him breathless. That was because she was beautiful both inside and out.

Olivia was standing there, trying to resist the urge to cover herself with her arms. Elliot still hadn't acted or said anything. She was beginning to feel self conscious. Then, he snapped out of whatever trance he was in. Taking a step closer to her, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her breathless.

"You are beautiful, Olivia."

It was only then that he stripped out of his boxers and deposited them on the floor with his other clothes. Stepping into the water first, he held out his hand. Olivia placed her palm in his and let him help her into the tub. They sat down together, and she reclined so that her back was resting against his chest. His arms wrapped around her waist. He placed a few soft kisses on the side of her neck where it lolled against his shoulder. They lay there together as the warm water lapped softly around them.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: SVU and its characters belong to Dick Wolf. I own nothing.**

* * *

Olivia and Elliot lay in the bath together for nearly thirty minutes. After a time, he picked up the sponge and put some shower gel on it, then began to lovingly wash her body. Olivia leaned back against him, welcoming his touch. When he was done, he used the detachable shower head and carefully washed her hair, massaging her scalp. She wanted so badly to return the favor, and lavish some attention on him as well, but she found herself so relaxed that she couldn't lift her arms.

Instead she turned so she could kiss him. This bath had been a wonderful idea, and it had served to put at ease any lingering nerves her mind might have had. There was no part of her that wanted to second guess herself. She only wanted one thing and one thing only – Elliot.

His hands came up to cup her skin softly again, and she moved back to break the kiss. Leaning her forehead against his, she whispered softly.

"Take me to bed, Elliot."

Hearing her request loud and clear, Elliot reached around her to pull the plug so the water could drain. Then he stood up, water sluicing off his body. He bent down then, to help Olivia to her feet. Even though she had fully healed from her injuries, he was tender with his movements.

Grabbing a towel from the rack next to the tub, he briskly but gently rubbed it over her body. He didn't want to delay, but the last thing he wanted to do was bring a whole bunch of water into her bed. When she was sufficiently dry, he swiped the towel over his own body, then tossed it to the floor. His final step was to extinguish all the candles, not wanting to leave them burning. The only light now was what filtered into the room from the hallway.

Kissing her soundly, he swept her up into his arms, and carried her toward the bedroom. Using one hand, he pulled back the blankets and lay her against the pillows. He followed her down to the bed, never once breaking their kiss.

They lay on their sides, kissing and touching one another. The kisses became more and more heated and the passion flamed between them. Eventually, Elliot had to pull back for a moment. There was a question he had to ask before things went to far.

"Olivia, do we need -"

She put her hand to his mouth, stopping him mid-sentence. All her life, Olivia had been a staunch advocate for protection. It was a must with her for any of her partners. But this was Elliot. He had only been with one woman his entire life. Moreover, she trusted him. As for birth control, she had an IUD. She explained her reasoning, and followed up with a simple sentence.

"It's not necessary El."

He kissed her again then, more intensely than any other they had ever shared. The blood in his body had long since rushed south, but he was still clear headed. He needed to check in with her again. He had to know she still wanted this, even if she had basically just told him so.

"Liv, tell me you want this."

Olivia curled her palms around his shoulders. His weight was mostly on her now, and he looked down, studying her face intently. Her brown eyes shone and sparkled. Her cheeks were flushed. She pulled him down for another kiss, then whispered in his ear.

"Make love to me, Elliot."

He needed no further encouragement. Rolling so that he fully covered her, he was careful not to crush her. He entwined their hands the same moment their lower bodies became one. He heard Olivia's intake of breath, and grew worried. Whispering softly to her, his thumb stroked her cheek.

"Am I hurting you?"

"No."

To emphasize her point, Olivia shook her head. She squeezed his other hand where it still held hers, reassuring him that she was in fact, all right. As it turned out, it wouldn't be the first time he would hear her breath hitch. As their lovemaking continued, he became more attuned to her body, and what gave her the most pleasure.

They moved together as one, in a dance as old as time itself. Sounds of pure bliss echoed through the room, from both her and him. They gradually got louder as their frenetic pace increased and the intensity overwhelmed them both.

The atmosphere in the room was alive with electricity, and every synapse and nerve ending in their bodies was on fire. Waves crashed against the shore, bringing with it an end to the building crescendo that had enveloped them entirely.

Elliot collapsed against Olivia, panting and out of breath. Her arms held him tight, pulling him close. Never before had an intimate encounter left him feeling like this. It felt as if he could feel the whole world spinning on its axis around him, while he and Olivia were in the middle standing still.

Pulling back so he could see her face, he searched her eyes. She was looking up at him with a sleepy and sated expression. She smiled at him like she never had before, and he thought his heart would explode.

Worried that his weight was too much for her, he moved so they were lying on their sides. Their bodies were still intimately connected. Olivia's hands came up to trace delicate lines on his chest. Her head was tucked under his chin. His own hand rubbed her back, loving the feel of her skin. He hated to break the silence, but he needed to know.

"Are you all right, Olivia?"

He kept his voice soft, not wanting to disturb the moment. He felt, rather than saw, her smile a second time. That was when he truly could breathe easier. She was okay. He hadn't hurt her.

"I'm perfect."

He kissed her again, this one slow and sensual. Then he ran his fingers through her hair and whispered the same words he'd been saying to her all night long.

"I love you, Olivia."

"I love you, Elliot."

As much as he wanted to lay awake holding Olivia the whole night through, he found his eyes drooping closed. Judging by the even rise of her ribcage under his palm, she was already asleep, or close to it. Chancing a moment to look at the clock, he saw that it was just around ten. Deciding to err on the side of caution, he set an alarm for the morning. However, he had a feeling they would be awake again shortly for a repeat of the night's activities. Pulling her close to his chest, he allowed himself to drift off to sleep.

* * *

Elliot awoke the following morning, and he was aware of one thing. Olivia was sleeping in her usual position against his chest, but she was completely naked. Memories of the night before came flooding back. Following a brief nap, they had indeed made love a second time, eventually falling asleep for good around one in the morning.

Their second encounter had been different that the first, but no less intense. While their first time had been gentle and loving, when the flames fanned again, all inhibitions had been cast aside. They had spent their time discovering every inch of each others bodies with hands and mouths.

As the thoughts of what they had done continued to invade his mind, he tried his best to keep his body from reacting. They would need to get ready for work soon, and there was no time for another round this morning. He hoped though, that the wait wouldn't be too long. Now that he'd gotten a taste of what it was like to be with Olivia, he knew he'd never have enough.

The alarm clock on the bedside table sounded, and he quickly shut it off. Olivia stirred against him, a soft noise escaping from her lips as she stretched beneath the covers. He glanced down just in time to see her blinking up at him sleepily. Unable to resist, he bent his head to kiss her. Only when the kiss was broken many moments later did he speak.

"Morning, Liv."

"Morning."

He thought about asking her how she slept, or how she was feeling this morning, but somehow those questions seemed trite in light of everything they had shared. In the end, it was Olivia who had come to the rescue, putting an end to his lack of being able to find the right thing to say.

"As much as I don't want to, we have to get ready for work. What do you say we conserve some water this morning, and share the shower?"

The look in her eyes was a mixture of heat and mischief. Obviously there wasn't enough time for the shower to include the activities they both wanted, but the fact that she was even suggesting it gave him hope that one day it might.

His surprise increased further when Olivia slid out of bed and made no attempt to conceal her nudity from him. It had been one thing when they were still lying in the bed together, but now she was walking about her bedroom completely at ease with him looking at her naked form. She went to the closet and selected an outfit for the work day, laying it out on the bed. Then she turned to him with an impish grin.

"So, are you just going to lie there all morning staring, or are you going to join me in the shower?"

Deciding to borrow the line she had used the night before, he slowly got out of bed, then made his way across the room to join her. Wrapping her up in his arms, he pulled her close.

"I was just enjoying the view."

She grinned at him in response, giving him a light smack on his chest. Then she turned and led the way into the bathroom. They showered together as quickly as possible, while still managing to have a little fun in the process. They took turns washing one another, and shared several kisses.

When they were clean, they toweled themselves dry. Back in the bedroom, they got dressed together. Even though he offered, there was no need for Elliot to change in a separate room now. He also convinced Olivia to pack a few things and come back to the condo with him that night after work. There was still a lot they needed to talk about, but now that they had made love, he couldn't imagine being apart from her.

Once they were dressed, they headed to the living room, where they put on their badges and guns. Before leaving the apartment, Elliot kissed Olivia one final time. Now they would have to put aside their personal feelings and put on the professional face. Today would be the true test. If they could get through the work day without anyone becoming suspicious, maybe they stood a good chance of being able to remain partners.

Since they hadn't had any breakfast, Elliot stopped on the way to the precinct for coffee. He made sure to get enough for everyone. Olivia even pitched in, picking up some muffins. When they walked into the squad room, they saw they were the last two to arrive. Worried that they were late, their eyes flew to the clock. Seeing this, Cragen reassured them.

"No worries, you two. You're both on time. I see you brought coffee, too."

Elliot passed his Captain a cup, smiling.

"Yes, Cap. I remembered the threat you gave me awhile back. I made sure to bring enough for 'the rest of the class'."

Cragen gave a low chuckle. He too, remembered what he had said to his detective. He was glad that Elliot could look back on that day and laugh about something. So much about that time was filled with bad memories for him. For all of them. Shaking his head, he turned his attention to Olivia.

"What did you bring for us, Liv?"

"Muffins."

She held open the box she was holding for him, so he could help himself. Then figuring their impromptu treat of breakfast owed an explanation, she decided to add something further.

"Elliot and I figured that this lull we're in can't last forever. We thought we'd bring in breakfast today while we're still able to enjoy one."

Cragen lifted his coffee cup, tapping it against Olivia's in a mock toast. She couldn't be more right. They had been so fortunate the past week, too fortunate. It had to mean they were in for a deluge of cases. The storm was bound to hit at any time. Best enjoy the quiet while it lasted.

"I like how you two think."

Taking his muffin and coffee, he retreated back into his office. Olivia turned then to Fin and Munch, offering them something to eat as well. Only after everyone had been served did she help herself. She was just about to sit down at her desk across from Elliot when they heard Cragen call out from his office.

"Elliot, Olivia, can I see you in here please?"

Fin and Munch exchanged knowing glances, but for once, Munch kept his comments to himself. Elliot and Olivia stood, wondering what the issue could be. The Captain hadn't sounded angry, if anything, he sounded amused. Figuring the reason for their call into the office wasn't for disciplinary action, they brought their coffee with them.

"Have a seat, both of you."

They complied with his instructions, and sat down in the two chairs facing his desk. Olivia tried her best not to show any outward signs of anxiety. For several minutes the Captain just stared at them. Finally, he spoke. What he had to say shocked both Elliot and Olivia into stillness.

"I had hoped you two would come to me first, but I can see that isn't going to happen. So, its up to me to ask – just how long have you two been more than partners?"

* * *

Silence followed Cragen's question as neither Elliot nor Olivia spoke. He watched his two detective's reactions carefully, waiting for the denials to begin. What surprised him was the honesty he received.

Elliot was the first of the two to recover the ability to speak.

"I'm sorry, Cap. We weren't intentionally keeping you in the dark. Things are that recent."

At that moment, he exchanged glances with Olivia. The two held a wordless conversation with just their eyes, and after a few seconds, she nodded. Again, Cragen was amazed at the ability they had to communicate with one another. He didn't have to wait long before Elliot was speaking again.

"You know that I was staying with Olivia ever since she rescued. I moved into my new place on Monday night."

Now, Cragen assumed, was the moment that Elliot would attempt to backtrack. To try and pull the wool over his eyes. But he didn't make Captain for nothing. Plus, he had undeniable evidence on his cell phone that he could show them as proof if it came to it. The truth of the matter was he wasn't angry, he just wanted answers.

Elliot licked his lips as he tried to figure out what to say next. He and Olivia hadn't fully discussed what they would do when they would disclose. They'd always planned on talking to George first, so the psychiatrist could help them. He desperately wanted to take hold of Olivia's hand in this moment and offer her reassurance, as he knew she was likely experiencing a great deal of anxiety and self doubt right now. But they had promised themselves they would be able to clearly separate work and personal lives. He had to show his Captain that they could do so. Olivia would understand. She had told him as much with her eyes.

"You also know that I recently got divorced. I assure you Captain, nothing inappropriate happened while I was still married. I would never do that to Kathy – or Olivia."

Cragen held up both palms in a gesture of understanding. He hadn't meant to accuse Elliot of being unfaithful. His detective exchanged another glance with his partner, and Cragen realized he was seeking her permission. Olivia nodded slightly, and only then did Elliot continued his explanation.

"There was one thing you weren't aware of, although we did tell George Huang. During the time period of Olivia's recovery, we did begin to share a bed."

Now it was Olivia's turn to speak up.

"It's not like it sounds, Captain. I was having terrible nightmares and flashbacks at the time, and was barely sleeping. I asked Elliot to stay with me out of the hopes that I would actually be able to get some rest."

When Cragen didn't say anything in response, Olivia knew it would be okay to continue.

"Though we were sharing a bed, we didn't so much as share a blanket. It was as platonic as platonic could get. There were even occasions when his children would be in the apartment with us."

Finally, Cragen chose to interrupt the conversation. He'd listened carefully to everything he'd been told, and he believed his detectives. Whatever was happening between them, it had started out innocently enough, and anything that had developed was incredibly recent. Still, he had to know.

"But things have become more than platonic between the two of you?"

It felt awkward questioning them like this, and he imagined they didn't feel any better answering him. The dynamic of their squad was like that of a family, and he was the surrogate father figure. He could see how this conversation was quickly becoming more difficult to have as it delved into more delicate territory. He wouldn't ask for intimate details of their relationship, but he needed to know if they were indeed more than partners or friends. Even if he already knew the answer in his heart.

"You could say that, yes. We had our first date this past weekend."

That answer had come from Elliot, and Cragen was surprised that the man was so open and honest. Normally, he would dodge a question like that. Now it was time to reveal what he already knew.

"Your first date? I'm surprised. When I saw you two on Saturday night, I assumed you'd been together a lot longer."

For the second time since they'd been called into the Captain's office that morning, Elliot and Olivia were shocked into silence. Cragen had seen them on Saturday night? _When_? _How_? Moreover, how had they not seen him? Had they truly been so wrapped up in one another that they had completely ignored their surroundings? They watched, still in shock as the Captain pressed a few buttons on his phone then turned the screen around so they could see.

It was a picture of the two of them, when Elliot had kissed Olivia after the movie. Cragen must have been sitting several rows behind them in the balcony.

"We're sorry Captain. We weren't intentionally keeping this from you. This is still new, even to us."

Olivia tried to explain. Now she was getting more anxious, and worried their partnership was possibly at stake. The thought of losing Elliot in any capacity terrified her. She needn't have worried though, for Cragen wasn't angry with them.

"It's all right Olivia. I just wanted to talk with the two of you about it, encourage you to go and speak with Huang together. Since your relationship has evolved, an evaluation will be necessary. I'm confident the two of you will be able to remain partners."

A look of relief was evident on both faces, and Cragen couldn't hide his smile. He didn't want to break them up, either. Elliot and Olivia were an excellent pair, as were Fin and Munch. It may not be ideal to have two detectives dating, but it wasn't forbidden, so long as they remained professional. This last month, he had seen proof they could do just that. If he hadn't seen their kiss with his own eyes on Saturday night, he wouldn't have known anything was going on.

"I don't want to lose either one of you from this unit, nor do I want to separate you. You work extremely well together, and have an excellent closure rate. So long as you continue to remain professional like you have been, I'm willing to go to bat for you."

Elliot and Olivia both breathed an audible sigh of relief. Even though they hadn't done anything wrong by not disclosing immediately, there was still that fear that filled them when the Captain had confronted them with what he knew. Now that they knew for certain that he not only wasn't angry, but supported them, it was like a weight had been lifted off their shoulders.

Cragen told them then that they should talk to Huang as soon as possible, so the psychiatrist could make arrangements for an evaluation. Eventually IAB would need to be told as well, but as long as they were being proactive and taking the proper necessary steps, there wasn't much the brass could do. All they needed to do was continue to conduct themselves in the professional manner that they had been doing for the past month. Naturally, there still may be times they would need to be separated for one case or another, and work with other detectives, but they were already used to that. But, for the most part, they would remain each others constant partner.

"That is all, you may both go back to work. I thank you for your honesty in this matter."

Elliot and Olivia stood to leave, but Cragen wasn't yet finished. Now that his job professionally was done, he had something else to say to the pair – as a friend and father figure.

"One other thing – I don't know where this relationship is leading, but I wish the two of you every happiness. You deserve it."

Elliot and Olivia answered in unison.

"Thank you, Captain."

* * *

Elliot and Olivia walked into his condo after work on Tuesday. He was carrying a bag of takeout and his duffel, and she had a bag slung over her shoulder. Both of them wore looks of extreme frustration. They weren't upset with one another, though. They had simply gone to see Huang before leaving the precinct for the day, only to find out that he was out of town for a conference. They would have to wait until he returned to talk to him and be evaluated about remaining partners while being in a relationship.

Olivia took her things into Elliot's bedroom, knowing he expected her to put them with what she already had here. She still couldn't believe that he had designated part of his closet and drawers in his dresser just for her. Even more so, she couldn't believe that she wasn't freaking out about it. Instead, she had brought over _more_ things.

If she had to admit it to herself, though, staying here tonight did feel like the right thing to do. After making love with Elliot last night – not just once, but twice – she couldn't imagine being anywhere else but by his side. In fact, she didn't think she wanted to sleep alone ever again. What did that say about her, about her independence? She'd always valued that so much in the past, and now here she was, finding herself relying on someone else in so many ways. While it may have been a habit of hers in the past, the last thing she wanted to do now was run.

A knock on the door as she was changing out of her work clothes dragged Olivia from her thoughts. She turned toward the sound, in the middle of pulling her tank top over her head. Elliot was in the doorway, and he froze in his tracks.

"I'm sorry, Liv. I didn't realize you were changing. I was just coming to check on you."

Olivia hid her smile. It was sweet how attentive he still was toward her, even after everything they'd shared. He'd already seen her naked, but was still incredibly respectful of her privacy. They'd gotten dressed in the same room just this morning. To show him his presence didn't bother her, she continued stripping off the tank top, and stood in front of him in just her bra.

"It's all right, Elliot. Plus, you don't need to knock. This is your home, after all."

Though he tried to be respectful, Elliot's eyes raked over Olivia's body. He thought back to earlier that morning, when he had seen her put that bra on. Now, all he wanted to do was help her take it off. When his eyes finally met hers, he noticed she was looking at him with a knowing smirk.

"Are you just going to stand there?"

He shook his head, then, and began to remove his tie and shirt under Olivia's watchful eye. Dinner was completely forgotten. Even though he had promised himself he hadn't asked her to come home with him for this purpose, it was clear she wanted this as much as he did. There was a fire in her eyes that was the same that had been there the night before.

Shirtless now, he walked to where she stood by the bed. He wrapped his arms around her as his mouth met hers in a searing kiss. Her hands clung to his back ask she kissed him back, a small moan escaping her lips.

They made their way toward the bed, stripping out of their remaining clothing as they went. Falling upon the mattress with a shared laugh, all humor quickly fell away. The only thing that mattered was being with each other.

Much later, they were lying entwined together amid the tangled sheets. Elliot's hand was idly tracing circles at the small of Olivia's back, and his lips were against her forehead. Even though she was awake, her eyes were closed, relishing his touch. By now, their breathing had slowed enough that they were able to actually talk.

"Liv, I'm sorry. When I came into the room looking for you, I wasn't intending for that to happen."

Olivia lifted her head slightly from where it lay against his chest, so she could look him in the eye. Though there was a light in her eye, her tone of voice was serious.

"El, please tell me you aren't apologizing for what just happened. I have no regrets. I wanted us to make love."

Elliot pulled her closer. He was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that this was where they were now. Olivia had told him that she loved him. They had made love not just once, but several times. Plus, she was staying with him again tonight. She had brought more of her things over to the condo.

He had been so worried today after the Captain had confronted them with the knowledge of what he knew that she would run. It would have been a perfect opportunity for her to do so. Instead, she had even spoken up during the meeting. They hadn't had an opportunity to talk about it since, other than to agree they would meet with George as soon as possible. That was why he had originally been coming into the bedroom earlier. He had wanted to talk to Olivia about what had happened with Cragen today. Then he had caught her changing. For lack of better words, they had gotten distracted.

They lay in bed together for awhile longer, enjoying the silence. Soon though, their hunger got the better of them. Deciding to get up and reheat the dinner they had brought back, they got out of bed. Olivia began looking through her bag again, searching for the comfortable clothes she had put in that morning. She couldn't seem to find them. She glanced across the room to where Elliot was pulling on a pair of sweats.

"El?"

He looked at her then, and there was no mistaking the look of innocence he was trying to portray. Wherever the missing clothes had gone, he was responsible. Judging by the look on his face, he was trying his best not to smile.

"Where are the knit pants and tee shirt I put in my bag for relaxing and sleeping in tonight? I know I put them in there."

He pulled a tee shirt on over his head, and lost his battle with laughter then. Walking over to where she stood, he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"You got me, Liv. I'm guilty. While you were putting on your makeup this morning I took them out of your bag and put them in mine."

She leaned back into his arms, accepting his confession. Still, she needed more of an explanation. She waited for him to continue.

"I admit now, I was only thinking of you sleeping naked beside me again tonight. Or asking to borrow one of my shirts. I hadn't thought of you needing something to wear after work."

He moved then to go get his bag, so he could give back her clothes. She grabbed hold of his hands then, stopping him. He turned to look at her, studying her face.

"If you don't mind, El. I'll borrow those clothes of yours now."

A look she couldn't quite decipher crossed his features. Then he turned back to his dresser and removed a pair of pajama bottoms and a tee shirt. The pants had a drawstring so she could adjust them around her hips better. She got dressed, then followed him out to the kitchen.

* * *

Elliot warmed up their dinner, and transferred it to two plates. He gestured to the living room, suggesting without words that they surround themselves with a casual setting for tonight. Olivia grabbed a couple bottles of water, and padded after him.

As they ate, Olivia found herself amazed by the new level of intimacy that now existed between them. Ever since the first day they met, she was always comfortable around Elliot, but now, that had increased tenfold. Here she was – in his home, wearing his clothes – and she never wanted to leave.

It had started when he first began staying with her, and evolved from there. She supposed they never even had to try. This was always meant to happen. Now that they had crossed the boundary from friends to lovers, just where would they go from here?

Olivia startled slightly when she felt Elliot lay his hand upon her face. She had been so lost in thought that she hadn't seen him move. His next step was to take the plate from her hands and set it down beside his on the coffee table. For whatever reason, her mind had traveled elsewhere, and he was determined to find out the reason.

"Liv, are you with me?"

Elliot's voice was soft as he questioned her. His eyes searched her face, trying to read the answers she might not be willing to give. Suddenly it didn't matter how much she had reassured him before, he was worried that he had pushed her too far, and she was having second thoughts. What he didn't know was her thoughts were actually the opposite of that. When he felt her hand come up to rest on his, he began to relax a little.

"I'm sorry, El. I just got lost in my thoughts."

He nodded in complete understanding. He'd certainly had a few moments of his own lately where his thoughts had gotten the better of him. Although, what he had been thinking about was a future for himself and Olivia. Where in the past, he had always been so in tune with her, he didn't know what was on her mind, and it was driving him crazy.

"Can you share those thoughts with me, Liv? Do you -"

Already anticipating what he was going to say, she silenced him by kissing him softly on the lips. When she pulled back, she gave him a smile.

"Elliot, relax. I meant what I told you earlier. You haven't rushed me into anything, so please stop thinking that you have."

It was unlike him to be so unsure of himself, and she knew it was time to put his fears to rest once and for all. It meant taking a big step out of her own comfort zone, but she felt ready to do so. She thought again of how being here felt, and knew this was the right thing to do.

"All I was thinking was just how right it feels to be here. That I feel like I belong."

Elliot smiled then, loving hearing those words from her. He'd meant what he said when he told her he wanted her to consider this place a second home. In reality, he wanted her to consider it her home, period, but he didn't want to frighten her. What she said next completely blew him away.

"I've come to the realization in the last twenty four hours that it doesn't matter where we are, Elliot. My apartment, your condo, the precinct cribs, even. When I'm with you, I'm home."

He felt tears prick at his eyes at her words, and his heart was in his throat. Any hesitation or reservations he might have had evaporated.

The timing may not be perfect, but he was reminded of earlier. He already couldn't imagine being apart from her for even a night – unless of course it was somehow related to work. If she were to go back to her own apartment, it would break him. Her admission was enough to give him the courage to ask the question he'd been holding back on.

"Olivia, I know we said we'd take things slowly, but I've already become way too attached to sleeping next to you at night. Will you move in with me?"

It seemed his question had shocked the woman sitting next to him into silence. Unable to tell if it was a good shock or bad shock, he waited, holding his breath.

"I can't El"

All he heard were the words 'I can't' and his heart sunk. He had thought for certain they were on the same wavelength. What could he have possibly missed? He was pulled from his spiraling thoughts when he realized that Olivia was still speaking.

"I can't move in with you officially until we talk to your children. I have to know for myself that they are okay with it."

His lips crashed down upon hers in response, and his arms wrapped around her tightly. Again, he was amazed at just how big her heart was. She was putting his children first, ahead of her own wants and needs. He made a mental note to talk to them – and Kathy – before they came to the condo this coming weekend. They'd already assumed Olivia would be moving in, which he'd denied. The fact that was changing so soon, he didn't want them to be upset.

They pulled apart, and their attention was drawn to the coffee table. Sitting there was their dinner, forgotten for a second time. They shared a laugh. Perhaps they just weren't meant to eat tonight. That was a silly thing to think, because they needed to eat. It was only when they were knee deep in cases that they skipped meals. Even then, they still tried to find something.

Elliot carried their plates out to the kitchen to reheat them a second time while Olivia turned on the television. Both had had enough serious conversation for the night. They had said what they needed to say, and neither of them was having second thoughts. First things first, they would talk to the kids this weekend. Then take the next steps from there.

Olivia had just found a movie for them to watch when Elliot returned with their meals. He passed her a plate, then took a seat beside her. This time, they were able to finish their dinner without incident. They were just finishing up when Olivia's phone rang. She exchanged a surprised look with Elliot, as the only person who would normally call her would be him. His phone wasn't ringing, so it couldn't be work. Curious, she picked up to answer.

"Benson. Oh, hello George."

She had said the psychiatrist's name aloud for Elliot's benefit, so he would know that the phone call wasn't an emergency. Still, she wondered why the man had called her at home. She didn't have to wait long for him to explain.

It turned out, he had contacted his office to check up on his messages. His secretary had informed him that she and Elliot had stopped in to see him. Worried that something had come up concerning the medication he had given her the other week, he wanted to call personally to check on her.

"No, George. It's nothing like that. Do you mind if I put you on speaker?"

Upon receiving permission, Olivia hit the button, and then Elliot was introduced into the conversation as well. He greeted the psychiatrist, and politely asked how the conference was going. George replied that he was learning some interesting new techniques about interrogation, but also mentioned that he didn't think that was why they had stopped at his office.

"No, it wasn't."

Elliot and Olivia's eyes met. She gave him a nod, indicating that she was comfortable speaking for both of them. Since it had been her appointments with George that had initially opened up their changing relationship, it only seemed right that she be the one to share how much it had changed now.

"The reason we were coming to see you, George, was under the suggestion of our Captain."

"I see."

The tone of George's voice led them to believe that he understood exactly what they were referring to. He had probably seen this coming ever since they first admitted to staying together while Olivia recovered. No matter how much they had pretended otherwise, it had all been leading up to this.

"Am I to understand that you will be needing that partnership evaluation after all?"

This time it was Elliot who answered.

"Yes, George. Things have gotten, shall we say, quite serious. In fact, tonight I asked Olivia to move in with me – permanently."

The psychiatrist's only question, after congratulating them on the next step in their relationship, was what the Captain thought of this development. Elliot and Olivia repeated what they'd been told, that as long as they remained professional, Cragen was in their corner.

"We'll discuss it in more detail when I return, but from what I've seen from the two of you during just this period of time, I see no reason why you can't stay together. You seem to clearly be able to separate your personal and professional lives, and know where those boundaries lie. I'm willing to sign off on your partnership remaining the same."

They thanked George for his help, and promised they would be in touch when he returned. Olivia ended the call, and then they were in one another's arms again. Even though the Captain had already assured them earlier today, now they really could breathe easier. No one was going to stand in their way. Yes, IAB would try and be a thorn in their sides, but they had the support of those who mattered.

* * *

After watching a couple of movies together, Elliot and Olivia headed to bed. He had thought about asking her to share a bath with him, but saw how tired she was. He didn't have to worry, there would be plenty of time for that in the future. Once this weekend was over, and his children gave their approval, he would have her by his side every night for the rest of his life.

They took their respective turns in the bathroom, and Olivia selected her clothes for the following morning. Elliot set an alarm, and watched out of the corner of his eye as she slipped the pajama pants off her legs. She crawled under the covers, turning on her side to wait for him. It was like a dream come true, seeing her in his bed wearing his tee shirt.

Though he had been sleeping in either track pants and a tee shirt, or something similar for the past month, he wondered if he could change that now. It wouldn't hurt to ask.

"Liv? Would it bother you if I slept without my shirt on?"

"Of course not El. Sleep however you like. Don't make yourself uncomfortable on my account."

Her eyes flew to his as realization dawned upon her suddenly. She looked at him, now shirtless, her mouth open.

"Elliot. _Have_ you been sleeping differently because of me?"

He couldn't lie to her. Even about something as small as this. He nodded his head, indicating that he had.

"I normally just sleep in my boxers, Liv"

Her response was instantaneous.

"Why haven't you said something before now? I wouldn't have minded. You were staying with me to keep the nightmares away. I would have wanted you to be comfortable, too."

He got into bed beside her then, forgetting all about shedding the rest of his clothing. What mattered now was that he hold her.

"Olivia, listen to me. I stayed with you because I wanted to. I would have done whatever it took so you felt safe. My comfort was the least of my worries."

He felt her nod against his chest, and knew that she was hearing him. More importantly, she believed him. He wasn't finished, though.

"Don't forget, Liv. My kids were visiting a good deal of that time, too. I couldn't very well be seen sharing a bed with you in my underwear now, could I?"

He heard her laughter then, and knew any anxiety she might have felt on his behalf had instantly evaporated. If only he could always be able to calm her so easily.

"Point taken."

They lay there for a few minutes more, until Olivia broke the silence again.

"Elliot?"

He answered with a soft murmur, as he was starting to drift off a little.

"Take off your pants."

He was instantly awake again at that comment, and laughing despite himself. This woman would never fail to surprise him, he was certain of it.

"Yes, ma'am."

Rather than get up again, he slid his bottoms down his legs, and deposited them on the floor beside the bed. He'd simply have to remember not to trip over them when he got up the next morning. Pulling Olivia into his arms again, he held her body close to his. Their legs entwined together, and he relished in the feeling of skin on skin. Yes, she was still wearing his tee shirt, but he was able to slip his hands underneath the material to touch her bare back.

"Goodnight, my love."

Elliot spoke to Olivia, kissing her forehead first. Then he placed a kiss on her nose, followed by her lips. She absorbed his words, and felt them hit her squarely in the heart. With it, she was also struck with the first wave of doubt of the evening. She hated herself for it. Still, she couldn't help but wonder. Were those the same words he used to say to Kathy every night? Had he bestowed the same nickname upon her that he had given his wife?

Almost as quickly as it had risen, she was trying to push the doubt back down. Just a few hours earlier, she had realized how at home she felt. This was right, and she wouldn't talk herself out of it, no matter what. Letting logic rule her spiraling emotions, she thought back to the many years she'd been working with this man. During them, she'd been privy to many a late night conversation between him and his wife.

While he'd often used terms of affection with the woman, 'my love' had not been one of them. She'd heard him use 'honey', or 'sweetheart', maybe even the occasional 'dear'. This new term was uniquely for her. Never before had someone called her anything other than 'baby', and that was typically always an unappreciated and unwanted catcall. To have Elliot refer to her as his love, and know just how much he meant it, was everything.

"Goodnight, El. I love you."

Those were Olivia's last words as she drifted off to sleep, safe within the circle of Elliot's arms. Her head rested against his chest instead of on her own pillow. Elliot fell asleep soon after.

* * *

The rest of the week passed quickly. Gone were the quiet days with no calls and nothing to do but paperwork. On Thursday, Olivia had to testify in court. So did Rebecca Mason. Casey was in top form, and the jury was only out for a few hours. They returned with a guilty verdict. The judge had scheduled sentencing in two weeks time. The defense had sworn to appeal, but their chances weren't looking too good. Jeremy Brandon would be going to prison. Kimberly Dawson could finally begin to heal.

Finally, it was Friday. Elliot had wanted to take the day off, to spend more time with his children, but that just wasn't possible. Instead, he would be taking a personal day on Monday. By some miracle, he had managed to get Olivia to take the day, too. The kids didn't have school, and it would give them an extra day this weekend.

When they were done with work, he was waiting for Olivia to go with him. The plan was to drop her off at the condo, then make his way to Queens. Not that she wouldn't be welcome at the house while he picked up the kids, but he still needed to talk with Kathy. It was only fair that he tell her first about what had changed.

Just as they were getting ready to leave, Olivia's cell phone rang. It was Casey. The attorney was asking her friend to meet up with her for an early dinner. Casey fully understood that Olivia wasn't drinking right now, but she still wanted to get together. Plus, she was in a celebratory mood following yesterday's court victory.

After a brief discussion, Olivia agreed to meet Casey. Elliot would go to Queens, and take his family out for dinner. They would meet back at the condo later this evening. The only thing Elliot insisted on was driving Olivia to the restaurant where she was meeting her friend. To his surprise, she agreed without argument.

Elliot pulled up to the restaurant, and told Olivia to enjoy herself. He couldn't help but wonder if she was going to tell Casey about them, but knew better than to ask. He trusted her judgment, and wasn't worried. After all, he was about to have a serious conversation of his own. He waited until she was safely inside, then pulled away from the curb and turned in the direction of the place he once called home.

Olivia spotted Casey at the bar, and went in to meet her. She figured her friend had already put their names in for a table, and was just having a glass of wine while she waited. As she approached, she called out her name so she wouldn't startle the woman.

"Casey."

The redhead on the bar stool turned, and smiled. This day was long overdue in coming, in her opinion. Not that she didn't understand. Olivia had been through hell and back, it was easy to see why she hadn't felt up to going out. Still, she had missed spending time with her friend. It would be nice to have a night out when they talked about something other than work.

"Hi, Olivia. I hope you don't mind that I ordered myself a glass of wine."

"Not at all, Case. Just because I'm not drinking doesn't mean you can't."

Before she could say anything more, the lawyer's name was called. Their table was ready. Once they were seated, Casey asked for a second glass of wine, while Olivia asked for an iced tea. When the server returned with their drinks, they placed dinner orders. Once they were left alone, they began to talk. Casey was the one who opened the conversation.

"So glad I finally get to see you outside of work, Liv. Not that I don't understand why you haven't been available. Tell me, how are you really doing?"

That was a loaded question if there ever was one. Olivia had yet to fully confide in Casey everything that had gone on during her recovery. The most the other woman knew was that she'd had nightmares, and that Elliot had been staying with her. It had been during trial prep that she had told her about the two of them sharing the bed. Things had certainly changed since then.

How much though, did she really want her friend to know? Granted, she loved Casey dearly, but still kept many things close to the vest. She had always been a private person, the only one she had ever really let in was Elliot.

"I'm doing better, Case. I only have a few more nights of medication to take. I haven't had any nightmares recently."

A knowing smile appeared on the attorney's face. She took a sip of her wine, then set the glass back down on the table. Olivia managed to hide a sigh behind her own sip of iced tea. She realized her slip, and she knew exactly what was coming.

"Are you sure it's not _Elliot_ helping with the nightmares instead of the medicine? Are the two of you still sharing a bed?"

Olivia shook her head. She should have known better. Ever since she revealed that little bit of information to the lawyer during trial prep, Casey was never going to let it go. The real question was, did she want to tell her friend how much things had now changed between herself and Elliot? They hadn't officially disclosed yet, but the Captain did know. Regardless of how much Casey liked to give her a hard time, she knew the woman would keep her secret.

Ultimately, it was Olivia's silence that made the decision for her. Casey intuited what was going on, and put two and two together. A huge grin appeared on her face. She knew she was right, and she wanted more details.

"Olivia Benson! How could you not tell me? You and Elliot are together, aren't you?"

Olivia glared at her friend, wishing she would lower her voice. While they weren't anywhere she would be easily recognized, she didn't like her private life being made public knowledge. Still, she wanted to be honest with Casey.

"You can't say anything to anyone, Case. But yes, Elliot and I are together."

A sound resembling a squeal escaped Casey's lips. Olivia resisted the urge to laugh and rolled her eyes. She braced herself for the interrogation she knew was coming.

"So...what's he like in bed?"

And, there it was. The question Olivia always hated to answer. Even when she was younger she never liked it.

"Casey, how long have you known me?"

The other woman said nothing, as an answer wasn't really necessary. She just waited for Olivia to finish speaking.

"I have never answered that question any time you asked it. What makes you think I would start now?"

"Wishful thinking?"

The two women stared at one another for a moment, then dissolved into laughter. There were no hurt feelings on Casey's part that Olivia didn't answer what she asked. She had known it was a long shot anyway.

As they ate, Olivia did reveal a few small details about her new relationship, leaving out the part that Elliot had asked her to move in. She did tell Casey about the date he had taken her on, though. She just made sure to leave out the part about Cragen spotting them.

They finished dinner, and made plans to get together again. Olivia had to admit she did miss her friend. Being out tonight hadn't been as bad as she'd expected. A day out sometime soon would be nice.

Casey refused to let Olivia take a taxi back home, and insisted on driving her. If she was surprised at the fact she wasn't staying at her own apartment, she didn't say anything. Just like the fact she kept silent on the fact Olivia had her own keys to Elliot's condo. Like the detective had said, it wasn't any of her business. All that mattered was that her friend was happy. From what she had seen tonight, it was very clear to her that she was. Instead, she took Olivia to her apartment so she could pick up her mail and a few things, then drove her to Elliot's place and dropped her off.

* * *

Elliot arrived at the house in Queens. He parked in the driveway, and went up to the back door. Surprisingly, he was more comfortable coming to his old home than he had been in past weeks. He knew what that meant. He had found a new home – with Olivia. Now all he had to do was tell his family about it. He hoped that they would be accepting. It was still all very sudden, and he would understand if they had reservations.

He let himself into the kitchen, as Kathy had told him he didn't need to knock and was always welcome. He found her standing by the sink, rinsing off some dishes. They embraced and greeted one another.

"Elliot. How are you doing? How is Olivia?"

Kathy asked the questions with complete and total sincerity. She had picked up on something different in the way he carried himself. He was calmer somehow.

"I'm good Kath. I officially moved into the condo this past week. Olivia helped me put the kids furniture together."

She laughed at that, and made the comment about how they always used to have trouble assembling things. Then, she grew quiet. There was something he wasn't telling her, but that he wanted to say. It had to do with Olivia. The familiar ache was back in her heart, but it wasn't as strong as it used to be. There was something else that accompanied it, and she was surprised to realize that it was happiness. She was truly happy for him.

"You're together with her now, aren't you?"

It wasn't a question, more of statement of fact. Elliot nodded in confirmation. Kathy accepted the information, and waited for him to explain.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about, Kath. Olivia and I only had our first official date last weekend, but I did ask her to move in with me."

"I see."

There was no anger or bitterness in Kathy's tone. It was more a quiet acceptance. She wasn't surprised by this news in the slightest. In a way, part of her had been expecting it all along. She listened as Elliot went on, detailing how his connection with Olivia had deepened during the month they had spent staying with one another. Still, he hadn't answered the one thing she wanted to know the most.

"Elliot...what did she say when you asked her?"

He smiled then, and she wasn't sure how to interpret it. For a moment, he looked deep in thought, and then he answered her.

"She said she would move in with me – if, and only if – the kids were okay with it. By extension, she meant she needed you to be okay with it, too."

Kathy's respect for Olivia increased even more upon learning that information. If her ex husband was going to be with someone else following the breakup of their marriage, she was glad he had chosen Olivia. She knew the woman would treat not only Elliot right, but also take care of the children. Olivia would treat them like her own. It sounded as though she already did.

"We're divorced, Elliot. You don't need my permission. But, if you're looking for my blessing, you have it. I think you and Olivia have been good for one another."

His smile increased then, and he looked relieved. He knew Kathy couldn't speak for the children, but telling her had been something he had worried about. The last thing he wanted was to lose the good place they now found themselves in.

"How about you, Kath? Are you still talking with Patrick?"

Kathy flushed then, and brushed her hair behind her ear. Then she realized that if Elliot was comfortable talking about Olivia with her, she could be comfortable talking about Patrick with him.

"We've gone on a couple more dates. He wants to introduce me to his children this weekend."

"That's good, Kath."

He remembered then, why he was here in the first place.

"Will you come to dinner with me and the kids? I'm going to talk to them about Olivia moving in."

He thought it would be nice to show the kids they could still do things together as family, even though they were divorced. It didn't have to mean separate holidays and birthdays. Kathy asked where Olivia was tonight, and he said she was having dinner with Casey. After thinking about it for several moments, Kathy agreed, but instead of driving with them, said she would meet them at the restaurant. That way, Elliot could head straight home after without making an extra trip. He didn't feel it was necessary, but knew better than to argue.

Kathy called up to the kids that their dad was here to get them. Footsteps were heard thundering down the stairs, and four children appeared in the kitchen carrying bags. They all threw themselves into their fathers arms.

"Dad!"

He hugged each of them in turn. He had missed them terribly not seeing them the weekend before.

"What do you say we all go out to dinner – your mother included – before I take you back to my place for the weekend?"

A chorus of cheers went up, but also a few questions.

"We're not staying at Olivia's apartment anymore?"

That had come from Lizzie, and she sounded disappointed. He exchanged a glance with Kathy, and the woman nodded. Elliot understood that to mean that it was best to have the conversation with them here and now, and not wait.

"No, honey. I moved into my own place, remember? I showed it to you the last time you came to visit me."

Lizzie nodded then, as did her brother. Maureen and Kathleen looked on a bit more warily. As they were older, they were picking up on something the younger children had not.

"Let's sit down, I want to talk to you about something."

He led the kids into the living room, and everyone found a seat. The Stabler children all looked to their father, waiting for him to speak. It was Dickie who broke the silence.

"Are you and mom getting another divorce?"

He obviously remembered the last time they had a family conversation in this room, and what had happened. Before Elliot could answer him though, Kathleen spoke up.

"They already did that, stupid. You only get divorced once. This is about something else."

"Kathleen. Don't talk to your brother like that."

Elliot admonished his daughter, then turned his attention toward his son.

"She's right, though, Dickie. Your mother and I are already divorced. What I want to talk to you about isn't about that."

"Is it about Olivia?"

This time, the question came from Maureen. There was no anger in her voice, only curiosity. The look on her face told him she already knew the answer. He was amazed at how perceptive his children were.

"Yes, it is."

"Are you going to marry her?"

Again Lizzie asked a question, and four sets of eyes turned toward him. Five, really, if you count Kathy's. If this was the type of thing his daughter was asking so innocently, he felt more at ease saying that Olivia was just moving in.

"No, honey. But do you remember when you asked me if Olivia was going to move in with us to the new place?"

Lizzie nodded.

"Olivia has been staying with me for a couple of days since I moved in, and this past week I asked her if she would consider making it a more permanent situation."

All of his children were listening intently now, and Elliot was careful with his next choice of words.

"The only way she said she'd agree to it was if the four of you were okay with it. The last thing she wants to do is make you upset."

Maureen exchanged glances with her siblings, then spoke for the group a second time.

"Dad, you don't need our permission. But if you want our approval, you have to know we all love Olivia. She didn't have to do what she did for us these past few weeks, and yet she did it anyway. I'd be fine with her being around."

The others nodded their agreement with what Maureen had said. Elliot released the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. A group hug soon followed, then he helped his kids put their things in his car. On their way to the restaurant he promised them an upcoming shopping trip so they wouldn't always have to bring so many things back and forth.

Elliot, Kathy, and the kids had a wonderful dinner together. When they left the restaurant, the children hugged their mother goodbye and said they would see her on Monday. Then they got in the car with their father and headed to his new home to stay for the first time.

* * *

Olivia had been back at Elliot's long enough to put away her things when he and his kids came through the door. She met them in the living room. To her surprise, all of his children rushed to hug her. The gesture made her feel so completely welcome. After she was done hugging each of the kids, Elliot stepped up to wrap his arms around her too. When he stepped back from the hug, he placed a soft kiss on her lips, and she tensed. He was kissing her in front of the kids? What exactly had he told them?

"Relax."

He whispered softly in her ear, and she found her body obeying his instruction. There wasn't anything improper in what he had done. Plus none of the kids had objected. They were all in the living room already, inspecting the new television their father had bought.

"Okay, everyone. We can watch something in a bit. I want you to put your things in your rooms first."

There were mild protests to Elliot's announcement, but all his children moved to comply with his request. While the children were away, he turned to Olivia. He would have to have a more in-depth conversation with her later, but he wanted to know how her dinner with Casey had gone.

Putting his hand on her cheek, he studied her face. He could tell just by looking at her that there was something on her mind she wanted to tell him. Would they have enough time to discuss it now?

"How was your dinner with Casey, Liv?"

Olivia decided for now, she would answer him honestly. Later, when they were alone, she would talk with him about what she got in the mail.

"I had fun, El. In fact, we made plans to get together again soon. Not sure what we'll do, because I'm not big on shopping, but we're going to make plans."

A look crossed his face, and she saw he was trying to hide a smile.

"What is it, El?"

"I was going to ask you to come shopping with me and the kids this weekend. I want to get them some things to keep here so they don't always have to carry stuff back and forth."

Olivia's grin soon matched his. She knew exactly what he was 'worried' about now, and could put that fear to ease. He didn't want to go to the mall with all of his children alone, and was hoping she would come along.

"El, its fine. I'll come with you. The reason I don't want to go shopping with Casey is because I hate buying things for myself. I'm perfectly fine when I'm buying them for other people."

That's the moment when he stopped her.

"You, Olivia, will not be buying anything this weekend – unless it is for yourself."

She reluctantly agreed – for now. That didn't mean she wouldn't at least try and buy lunch for everyone the day they went out shopping together. Olivia knew that money would be tighter for Elliot now that he was paying child support in addition to the rent for this condo. Not that she didn't think he couldn't provide for his family, she just wanted to help out in any way that she could. That was why she intended to talk to him later about paying for half of the rent and utilities when she moved in.

Olivia went into the bedroom, and changed into something more comfortable. Then she joined Elliot and his kids in the living room. Everyone adjusted themselves on the sofa so the two adults could sit next to one another.

They all watched a movie together, then Elliot sent his children to their respective rooms. While it wasn't time for lights out just yet, he wanted them to start winding down. It was just now nine, and the twins would have to be ready to sleep by nine thirty.

Maureen and Kathleen went into their room to watch more television, and work on some of their homework. Elliot reminded everyone that they would be leaving to go shopping after breakfast in the morning. He knew from experience that the twins would be asleep when he went in to check on them in thirty minutes time.

With all the kids on their own, that left Elliot and Olivia alone to talk. He asked her if she wanted to stay up longer, or go into the bedroom. She didn't even have to think about it, she voted his room. When they got in, he saw the envelope lying on his bed. He picked it up, and saw that it had been addressed to Olivia. Whatever it was, she had already opened it. With the item still in his hands, he turned to look at her, a question written on his face.

"Don't worry, El. It's good news. At least, I hope it is."

Realizing she had just given him permission to read her mail, his thumb slipped under the flap where it had stuck back together. He opened it, and slid out the piece of paper inside. Scanning it quickly, he tried to take in what he was reading. When he was finished, he looked at her again. What was she telling him?

"This is from your landlord."

"It is. My lease is up next month. They want to know if I'm going to renew. I didn't think it was time for that yet."

He folded the paper back up, and set it off to the side. Taking steps toward Olivia, he took hold of her hands.

"Are you going to renew your lease, Olivia?"

"I don't think so, Elliot. If I'm not mistaken, I already have someplace to stay. That is, if your children are okay with it?"

He swept her up in his arms then, spinning her around. When her feet were back on the floor, he kissed her.

"They are more than okay with it, Liv. In fact, when I sat them down to tell them, Lizzie thought I was going to say we were getting married."

At that bit of news, Olivia started coughing harshly. Elliot hurried to grab the bottle of water on the bedside table for her. He helped her take a drink and waited for her to settle. Then he patted her back while looking at her with a knowing grin.

"Too soon, Liv? Don't worry, I told her that wasn't happening, and I had just invited you to move in."

With a scratchy voice, Olivia managed to respond.

"What did she – what did they have to say?

"They are all fine with it, Olivia. Even Kathy gives her blessing."

She hugged him then, and he could both see and feel the relief in her body.

"I guess I'm telling my landlord he needs to find a new tenant, then."

Their lips met again, and this kiss was more intense. Elliot made sure to keep his hands on her back, though. Olivia had told him that she didn't feel comfortable doing anything while his children were in the condo. While he hoped her opinion on that would change, he respected her decision.

Elliot went to check on his youngest, while Olivia got ready for bed. Just as he'd expected, the twins were already sound asleep. On his way back to the bedroom, he said a final goodnight to Maureen and Kathleen.

Back in his own room, he changed for bed. Since his kids were here, he opted to sleep in at least a pair of pajama bottoms. He did take off his shirt though. Crawling under the covers with Olivia, he pulled her close. His heart swelled when she asked him if he would make waffles the following morning for breakfast.

"For you, Liv, anything."

They shared a few kisses before drifting off to sleep, knowing they had a busy day ahead of them tomorrow. But they each felt safe, loved, and knew they were exactly where they belonged. An act of revenge had nearly torn them apart forever, but instead ended up bringing them closer than they ever dreamed possible. They were stronger than ever, and the future was theirs.

The End

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kept this at a T rating because I didn't feel anything was overly explicit enough to warrant a jump to M. If anyone disagrees, please feel free to let me know. Also, this may be the end of the story, but there is an epilogue.


	21. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: SVU and its characters belong to Dick Wolf. I own nothing.**

* * *

_Seven months later_

It was now November in Manhattan. Eight months had passed since the time when Olivia had been abducted and they'd rescued her from underground. Healing hadn't been easy, but Elliot had been by her side every step of the way. In the process, they had found a way to let their feelings for one another become known.

Olivia thought back to the day so many months ago. Elliot had just asked her to move in permanently, even though they had only officially been together a little over a week. She was seriously considering accepting his offer, based on what his kids opinions were. Then, she had gotten the lease renewal notice for her own apartment in the mail. To her, it had been a sign. She normally didn't believe in such things, but she couldn't ignore it. That night she had learned his kids approved of where they were going in their relationship. Even Kathy had given her blessing. As soon as that weekend was over, she had moved in for good.

Now, it was almost Thanksgiving. The holiday was next week, and Elliot was hosting it at his condo. Naturally, his kids were invited. However, because he and Kathy were on such good terms, she was coming as well. Joining his ex wife would be her boyfriend, Patrick, and his two children. It would make for a large gathering, but Elliot and Kathy still wanted to celebrate the day as family, even if the definition of family had expanded to include other people.

Olivia had no problem with this whatsoever. She and Kathy had actually grown closer over the past months. They would interact frequently because of the children, and Olivia would go so far to even call them friends. Maybe they weren't the type of friends who would go out shopping together, but they were definitely at ease with one another. There was even one occasion when Kathy had been unable to pick up Lizzie at school when the girl was sick, so she had asked if Olivia could pick her up. Naturally, the detective hadn't minded.

Currently, Olivia was at work waiting for Elliot to get back. He was out in the field with Munch, questioning a witness. George and the Captain had held true to their word, she and Elliot were still partners. However, she had injured her ankle last week during a foot chase with a perp. Because of this, she was still wearing an ankle brace until it healed. She was permitted to be at work, she just kept her duties to interrogations and interviews. The good news was that the brace was coming off soon, and she didn't need crutches. The other thing she was pleased about was even though she had injured herself, she'd caught the guy she was chasing.

Olivia realized she needed to stop letting her mind wander, and focus on her work. The report she was supposed to be working on was due soon, and she needed to hurry if she was going to finish it in time. It wasn't like her to get so easily distracted with personal matters while at work, she wasn't sure what had happened today.

With her attention directed to the task at hand, she finished the report in record time. It was soon printed out and ready to be delivered to the Captain.

Olivia was just sitting back down at her desk when Elliot and Munch returned to the squad room. From the looks of things, they had stopped on their way back to pick up some lunch. John carried food for himself and Fin, and Elliot's bags contained not only his own meal, but something for the Captain and Olivia as well.

While Elliot was taking Cragen in his lunch, Olivia decided she would go and get them something to drink. The day had been pretty busy, and there was no telling when they would get another call. She wanted to save as much time as possible, so her partner would actually be able to eat. Even if she knew it meant he would likely admonish her for the extra time she spent walking.

It didn't matter to Elliot that her injury was almost healed, he still fussed over her about it. This was nothing new, as even back when they were nothing more than partners, he would always worry about her when she was hurt. He made sure not to go overboard when they were in the squad room, as he knew she didn't like the attention. Even the day she had gotten injured, Olivia had insisted on bringing the perp back to the station first to be processed and questioned before going to the emergency room. By the time he had finally convinced her to go and be checked out, her ankle had swollen to the size of a softball, and she could barely walk on it. But, they had gotten the confession.

That was why Elliot knew better than to say too much to Olivia now when she approached with their drinks. She wasn't really limping per se, but she still favored the injured ankle a bit. He knew though, that if he asked her about it, she would tell him that she was 'fine'. Better to wait until they got home tonight. There, she would be accepting of his attention.

As they ate lunch, Elliot shared some of the information as to how the witness interview had gone. He and Munch had eventually been able to get the woman to talk, but he'd missed having Olivia by his side. She would have really been able to connect with their witness, sooner than either of them as men had been able to.

As soon as he was done eating, Elliot worked on typing up his own reports for the day. He needed to file the information from the witness interview, and enter it into the computer. He fervently hoped he could get it all completed without any interruptions. Pulling out his notes, he used them as a reference guide while he worked.

The rest of the day passed in relative quiet, and everyone seemed to pass the time working on necessary reports. Later in the afternoon, a call came in. There was a vic waiting at the hospital. Cragen decided to send Munch and Fin to handle it. There must have been some complications with the case, because the two of them were gone for quite some time. They still had yet to return when Elliot and Olivia were ready to clock out for the day.

Elliot and Olivia finished up the reports they were working on, then powered off their respective computers. Deciding to save Olivia a trip, it was Elliot who delivered both copies to the Captain's office. By the time he returned to their joined desks, she had already removed her purse from the bottom drawer, and was pulling on her jacket.

The last thing he did was head into the break room to clean out their coffee cups. This way, they would be ready for use when they arrived the following morning. With that task complete, he slipped into his suit coat, and grabbed his keys out of his desk. Just as he and Olivia were ready to step onto the elevator, Fin and Munch were exiting. From the looks they were wearing, their victim must not have survived. Olivia rested her hand on Fin's shoulder in sympathy as he passed by, squeezing gently. They all knew the pain that came with cases like these. Still, she knew her coworkers would still fight for justice.

Elliot and Olivia exited the precinct and made their way to his car. Though they normally took turns, he had been driving ever since she had been injured. Her right ankle was the one that had been hurt, and the bulky brace made operating the pedals of the car a bit difficult. She settled into the passenger seat while he started the engine. This was always their favorite part of the day – going home together.

* * *

Once they arrived home, they went through their normal routine. The first thing they did, as always, was remove their guns and safely lock them away. Even though the kids didn't always stay with them, it was a habit to keep them out of sight and out of reach.

It hadn't taken long for Olivia to stop referring to the room they were in as Elliot's bedroom and start thinking of it as theirs. For as many years as she had spent living alone, she had adapted to living with Elliot quite easily. Never before had she ever felt more at home. She was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt hands come to rest on her shoulders.

"Let's get you out of those work clothes and into something comfortable."

Elliot's low voice rumbled in her ear. She could tell just by the tone that he didn't have any ulterior motives. He was, however, worried about her.

"I'm fine, El."

His hands pivoted her body gently, and she met his smiling face. His head dipped and his mouth met hers in a kiss. With the slightest amount of pressure, he pushed on her shoulders to encourage her to sit on the bed. He didn't want her standing any longer than necessary.

Elliot carefully removed her clothing, with no intentions other than helping her. He didn't miss the smirk on her face, and knew what was coming next.

"I _can_ get changed myself, Elliot"

Not missing a beat, he kissed her again before slipping a tee shirt over her head. Then he helped her into a pair of drawstring pants and slid them up over her hips.

"I know you can, but I enjoy taking your clothes off."

Her eyes swept over him, nothing the mixture of mischief and heat in his gaze. Two could play that game.

"I have noticed, yes. I guess you could say I'm disappointed you put more clothes back on."

He pulled her back to her feet, holding her close. Wrapping his arms around her, his hands wandered down to squeeze her ass. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear.

"You don't have to worry, Liv. Those clothes will be coming off again later, and believe me when I say they'll be staying off. That's a promise."

A shiver went through her then. She knew he would be true to his word. Visions swam through her head of what awaited her later tonight. In the meantime, she suppressed a cry as she felt herself being swept up in Elliot's arms. Olivia wondered what was going on, then realized he was carrying her out to the living room. The haze of passion building in her mind quickly gave way to frustration, even though she hated feeling that way toward Elliot.

"Elliot, I'm perfectly capable of walking. I've been doing it all day."

He silenced her with another kiss, still holding her in his arms. When he reached the sofa, he lay her down upon the cushions. Lifting her injured ankle carefully, he propped it on a pillow. Then he turned to face her once more.

"I know you can Olivia, and I know you hate it when I fuss. But you're still supposed to be taking it easy. If I can take care of you here at home, you know I'm going to. Please don't fight me on that."

The look in his blue eyes softened any negative feelings she was experiencing. How could she possibly argue with that? The truth of the matter was, even after all these months, she still had trouble accepting that she had someone who wanted to take care of her. It didn't diminish her independence in any way, because that was one of the things that Elliot found attractive about her. But leaning on him didn't make her any less strong. Just like it didn't make him any less strong to lean on her. It only made them stronger together.

"You're right, El. I'm sorry. I'll rest while you make dinner."

Olivia finally gave in. Elliot smiled, but wisely said nothing. Instead, he helped her out of her brace. Now that she was home, she didn't need to wear it any longer. Then he got her an ice pack and placed it on the injured ankle. Only when he was sure that she was completely taken care of did he head into the kitchen to prepare their evening meal.

Thirty minutes later, he was carrying two plates into the living room. He placed them on the coffee table, then left a second time to go and get them something to drink. He didn't even have to ask her what she wanted, and brought in iced tea for both of them. Unless they were out for dinner, or it was a special occasion, Olivia rarely drank anymore. By extension, neither did Elliot. He knew she wouldn't mind, but alcohol just didn't matter.

Joining Olivia on the sofa, he decided against helping her up to a sitting position. Even he knew there were limits as to what she would accept. Instead, he waited until she had swung her legs around, then passed her a plate. She accepted, telling him that the dinner he had made looked delicious.

As they ate, they discussed the upcoming holiday the following week. Elliot had talked to Kathy earlier today, and his ex wife had offered to help. She would be bringing several pies to contribute to their holiday meal. With dessert taken care of, that took some of the pressure off.

"I want to help, too, El. I mean, I've never cooked a Thanksgiving dinner before, but I still want to help."

He reached for her hand, taking it in his own. Squeezing it gently, he brought it up to touch it to his lips before releasing it.

"You will be helping me, Liv. There's no way I'll be able to do this without you."

With that decided, he went on to explain that the kids would be coming to stay Thursday night. He and Kathy had worked out an arrangement months ago, and they traded off custody every two weeks. Normally, his children wouldn't show up until Sunday, but she was letting them come early because of the holiday. They still had yet to discuss how they would handle Christmas and New Years, but knew a decision could be made peacefully.

Elliot needed to talk to Olivia about it first, before he said anything to Kathy, but he had an idea. He was going to suggest they each take a week of the kids time off school, and spend the holidays together, like they were doing with Thanksgiving. That way, the kids wouldn't be forced to feel like that had to choose between either parent.

They finished eating, and Elliot cleared their plates. He carried them out to the kitchen, along with Olivia's now thawed ice pack. When he returned to the living room, he joined her again on the sofa, and she adjusted her position so her feet were propped in his lap. He gently began to massage her injured ankle while they watched television.

Hours later, his hand was still resting on her foot. Olivia noticed that he was completely engrossed in what was happening on the screen. Her mind, however had wandered back to what had gone on between them in the bedroom earlier. Deciding to try and get his attention, she shifted her feet in his lap ever so slightly. Flexing her foot so that it was now rubbing against his sweats, she waited until he reacted. It didn't take long until she got a response. While he didn't turn his head in her direction, his eyebrows raised and when he questioned her, his voice was shaky.

"Liv? What are you doing?"

"If you have to ask, I must be doing it wrong."

He laughed then, the sound coming out in an exhale of breath as he tried to collect himself. Even now, while she was trying to stir him up, she still could make him smile. It was one of the many reasons why he loved her so much.

"That's not what I meant, and you know it."

He admonished her gently, though his tone was anything but harsh. In fact, his voice was full of love and affection. He finally turned his head to look at her, and noticed that all of her attention was focused solely on him. Turning off the television, he raised her feet off his lap and stood up. Scooping her into his arms, he carried her toward the bedroom.

To Olivia's surprise, he didn't take her straight to the bed, like she had planned. That had been her goal. Instead, he carried her into the bathroom, and set her gently on her feet beside the bathtub.

"Elliot, what are you doing? I thought -"

He silenced her with a kiss. Then he turned on the taps, and added some lavender and chamomile scented foam to the water. It had always been Olivia's favorite scent when relaxing, but he'd come to love it, too. It was calming without being overly feminine. He always added it to their shared baths.

Then, he lovingly stripped Olivia of her clothing, and helped her into the tub. Once he lowered her into the water so she was sitting, he finished what he was doing. Turning off all the lights, he lit the few candles she kept in the room. The scene was becoming reminiscent of the first bath they ever shared together. That was a night he would never forget.

After the candles were lit, he shed his own clothing under Olivia's watchful eye. Then he stepped into the tub and sat behind her. Pulling her back against his chest, he wrapped his arms around her waist. Kissing her again, this time on the neck he whispered in her ear. He reminded her that their phones were off for the night, and there was no chance of anyone coming to visit. They had all the time in the world.

* * *

Olivia lay against Elliot, letting the warmth of the water relax her. Even though she had intended her earlier actions to lead to something else, she had to admit she was enjoying this immensely. Sharing a bath together was something they did often, and she always enjoyed the intimacy of the act.

Unlike when they would shower together, and their passion would match the heat of the rushing water, a bath was always different. Here, in the tub, they were relaxed, tender. It wasn't that they never got swept up in the heat of the moment during a bath, that had certainly been known to happen. However, this was more about taking care of each other in different ways.

Her hands drifted down to entwine with his where they were wrapped around her waist. She linked their fingers together, and closed her eyes.

After they had been soaking for awhile, she sensed when Elliot moved. Knowing that he was about to wash her hair and body, she held tightly to his hands to stop him. It wasn't that she didn't want him to, she just wanted to take care of him first. So often, he would lavish attention on her, and she would be too relaxed after to care for him. Tonight, she wanted to make him a priority.

She shifted in the tub, and instructed him to scoot forward. Elliot who had been momentarily concerned when she was moving that something was wrong, complied with her instructions. Olivia adjusted her position so that she was now sitting behind him. She was grateful that their tub in the master bath was so spacious, it made moving about quite easy.

Once she was settled, Olivia grabbed the body wash and poured out a small amount. She rubbed her hands together until a lather began to form, then began to wash Elliot's back. Starting at the base of his neck, she massaged gently, working out toward his shoulders and down his arms. She knew that all those long hours sitting at the desk or working out in the field had the same effect on him as it did on her. His neck and shoulders were the areas of his body where he carried the majority of his stress and tension.

When she was done washing his back, Olivia's next stop was to wash Elliot's chest and stomach. As her hands dipped lower on his waist, she felt his body tense against her. Now, the tension was for an entirely different reason. He was anticipating her next move, holding his breath as he waited to find out where he would feel her touch next.

As much as he had wanted to make this night about her, he had to admit that he loved when she took initiative, like she was doing now. In the many months they had been together, Olivia had never failed to surprise him in the bedroom – or out of it. He had a feeling that their lovemaking would never grow stale or boring.

Elliot pushed his wayward thoughts aside, his breathing quickening as Olivia's hand wrapped around him. Then his only focus was on her touch and that alone. She took his breath away.

Endless moments later, he was coming down from his high, leaning back against her. Her hands were smoothing across his chest, keeping in time with his breaths as they evened out. He felt her lips graze his earlobe, and heard her voice reach him.

"Better?"

He struggled to find the word to answer that question, as he wasn't sure he had an adequate response. Still, he didn't want to leave her without a reply.

"I don't have the words, Liv."

She used her good foot then, to pull the plug and allow the water to drain. Elliot was surprised by her actions, as he hadn't yet taken care of her needs. Nevertheless, he stood and helped her to her feet. Wrapping a towel around her body, he took the opportunity to question her.

"Liv, what about you?"

She gave him a warm smile, and her hands came up to frame his face. Leaning forward, she placed a soft kiss on his lips before pulling back to look him in the eye once more.

"It's not always about me, Elliot. I knew this is what you needed tonight. That's why I initiated what I did."

He was about to argue, but she covered his mouth with her palm. Just from the look in her eye alone, he knew better than to say anything. So he remained quiet. It wasn't as though he could speak right now anyway.

"You've been tense and upset ever since you got back from the witness interview, El. I could tell."

His shoulders sagged as he realized she was right. He had been carrying the weight of that conversation with him. Of course she had been able to see. She knew him so well, just the way he could always read her.

He helped her out of the tub, and finished drying her off. Scooping their clothes off the floor, he deposited them in the hamper. He extinguished all the candles, then lifted her into his arms. Carrying her into their bedroom, he lay her gently on the bed. Kissing her tenderly, he rolled her over so that she was beneath him. He was ever mindful not to jar her injured ankle in the process.

To his surprise, her hands came up to frame his face a second time, her eyes full of questions. He knew she wasn't stopping him or saying 'no', but there was still a pause in her actions. Pulling back ever so slightly so he rested on his elbows above her, he looked down to study her expression carefully.

"Liv...what is it?"

"We don't have to do this El. It was never about me. I only wanted to make you feel good tonight."

He bent his head low, so that he could kiss her. Despite all the progress Olivia had made in their months together, sometimes self doubt still got the best of her. Didn't she understand that he wanted to be with her? More than just her touch, this was what he needed. To share this closeness, this intimacy with her. To feel his body become one with hers.

"Olivia, it's always about you. I want to make love to you Liv, but only if that's what you want."

She nodded her head in confirmation as a lone tear slipped down her cheek. He knew she wasn't upset, just swept up in the moment. So was he. Their feelings for one another were always so intense, that it wasn't an uncommon occurrence for them to become emotional when making love.

Lowering himself back so their bodies were touching, he touched his lips to hers again. She opened her mouth to him, and he deepened the kiss. His hands came up to caress her body reverently, the way he had planned on touching her in the bath. She moaned softly into his mouth, and he knew that was a sign that it was okay to continue. Moments later, their fingers interlaced the same time his body joined with hers.

As they made love, Elliot was determined to convey through his actions that tonight wasn't just about his needs. Hers mattered too. He had tried to make her see that earlier with his words, but he wanted to prove it with his deeds as well. He was immensely grateful that she cared for him so much to want to put him first – hell, he would often do the same for her, but she had to know that he would never take her for granted.

Soon, the only thing either of them were able to focus on were the feelings building within. Their movements became more desperate, their kisses more intense. They reached their peak together, and collapsed to the bed in a breathy heap of tangled limbs.

Once he could breathe again, Elliot rolled onto his side, bringing Olivia with him. He reached down toward the bottom of the bed, and pulled the covers up over them. Looking down at the woman in his arms, he thanked his lucky stars for what must have been the millionth time since they had become a couple.

"I love you so much!"

His words to her were a fierce whisper, the emotion causing his voice to get caught in his throat. He held her close, kissing her temple. Beneath his lips, he could feel just the barest hint of the scar that remained from where she had stitches all those months ago. He closed his eyes, and tried not to let the memories swarm in. She was here, alive and whole, safe in his arms. He felt himself relax when the gentle touch of her hands came to rest on his bicep and chest.

"El, I love you too. More than I could ever say. Let's not go back there, not tonight. We're here, and we're together. That's all that matters."

Even though she was the one who had lived through the ordeal, she always knew what to say to offer comfort during the times the guilt got the better of him. True, there were still times she still suffered from nightmares, too, and he was by her side every time.

She lowered her head to place a kiss on his chest, directly over his heart. His hand came up to cradle the back of her head, his fingers threading through her hair. She'd been growing it out again, and it was now to her shoulders. She even had grown in some bangs to add a new dimension to her look. He loved it all.

Feeling calmer now from the panic that had threatened to overtake him, Elliot held Olivia close, and snuggled into the pillows. She wrapped her arm around his waist, and sighed contentedly. They were both asleep in minutes.

* * *

The days passed quickly, and before anyone was quite ready for it, it was the day before Thanksgiving. Olivia's ankle had completely healed and she was back in the field with Elliot. They were looking forward to the upcoming weekend. Not only was the holiday tomorrow, but they were off until Tuesday. Olivia didn't know it yet, but Elliot planned on taking her shopping this weekend so they could pick out a Christmas tree for their place.

This was going to be Olivia's first Thanksgiving off since she had started working at Special Victims. Elliot suspected it was her first one off since she had started working for the force, period. As far as he knew, his partner had always volunteered to work every holiday. She was the reason he'd been able to spend so many with his family in the past.

Now, _she_ was included in his family, and he would be spending the day with her. The same held true for the upcoming Christmas season. He couldn't wait so share those times with her. In fact, he already had in mind an idea for what he wanted to get her as a Christmas present.

For now though, he had to push those wayward thoughts aside. The next few hours, work still had to be at the forefront of his mind. Today had been relatively quiet, but anything could happen.

Luckily, they all made it to quitting time without any calls coming in. Since it was the day before a holiday, the four detectives were going out after work to celebrate together. They had invited their Captain to join them, but he had other plans.

The group arrived at the bar, and settled into what had become their normal booth. It may not have officially belonged to them, but it just seemed like it was where they always happened to sit. Fin and Munch ordered a pitcher of beer, and three glasses. Elliot was about to stop them, but a look from Olivia told him she wouldn't mind if he had a drink with the guys. She asked for an iced tea for herself.

The bar was more crowded than usual tonight. Most of the city would be off work tomorrow, and it seemed that everyone had decided to start the celebrations early. As a result, they had to wait a little bit longer than normal for their food orders to arrive. No one minded, though. It was always nice not to be in a rush. While they were waiting, Munch questioned Elliot on his plans for the following day.

"The kids will be there, naturally. Kathy is coming over too, along with Patrick and his children. There will be ten of us total."

Fin let out a low whistle in response to the number. Still, before he could answer, Munch jumped in.

"Quite the family get together you've got planned, Elliot. Are you sure everyone will be able to get along?"

Though his tone was serious, Elliot knew Munch was only joking. Both he and Fin had been nothing but supportive when he and Olivia had told them of the newest development in their relationship several months back. They also were aware that even though they were divorced, Kathy still played an important role in his life.

Conversation was brought to a standstill when their meals came to the table. Elliot and Olivia were sharing wings again, as they often did when at this bar. Fin had ordered a burger, and Munch a sandwich.

When they were finished eating, they lingered a little longer than normal to finish their drinks. Finally, though, it was time to leave. Even though he wasn't drunk, Olivia took Elliot's keys so she could drive them home. On the sidewalk, she hugged Fin and Munch, and wished them both a Happy Thanksgiving. Then she slipped her hand in Elliot's palm as they walked to his car.

Thursday morning, Elliot and Olivia woke around eight. They wanted to grab a light breakfast and get started on the dinner preparations before Kathy, Patrick, and all the kids arrived later this afternoon.

Deciding to just share a bagel, they ate quickly, then started taking things out of the fridge. Elliot's phone chimed with a text from Kathy. She was letting him know that she and Patrick had taken the children to the parade this morning, and they would be to his place as soon as it had finished.

Meanwhile, Elliot and Olivia opted to divide and conquer when it came to the kitchen chores. Since she had never prepared a turkey before, he put her to work helping with the side dishes. She diced celery and onions, then peeled potatoes.

Elliot sauteed the vegetables that Olivia had cut up, then added the bread and some broth. Once the mixture had cooled, he stuffed the turkey. He also put some stuffing in a casserole dish to bake alongside the turkey. Both were just put in the oven when the door opened. His family had arrived.

Kathy and the older girls were each carrying a pie, which they brought into the kitchen and set on the one counter not in use. Patrick followed behind, bringing with him his contribution to the meal, a bottle of wine. Elliot shook the man's hand, and offered him a drink. He accepted a soda, which Elliot passed to him with a smile.

"Sorry I can't join you right now, man, but you are more than welcome to sit in the living room and watch some football."

Patrick nodded his thanks, as Elliot focused his attention on the two young children who were with him.

"Emily and Evan, please feel free to make yourselves at home. I know you two may not like football, but if you go into the bedroom with Dickie and Lizzie, they can find a movie you all can watch together."

The four youngest children all tore off to do as Elliot had suggested. Now that the crowd had thinned out somewhat, he turned to his ex-wife. He hadn't had the chance before, but now he enveloped her in an embrace.

"Thank you for coming, Kathy. Happy Thanksgiving."

"Thank you for inviting us, Elliot."

As he released her, his hands dropped down to hold hers for a moment. His thumb brushed across something on her left hand, and he looked at her in surprise. Kathy saw the shock on his face, and she hurried to explain. Olivia, sensing the two needed to talk about something important, excused herself from the room momentarily.

Elliot raised Kathy's hand, looking at the diamond ring that she wore where their wedding band once had been. He brushed his thumb across it a second time, battling with the conflicting emotions inside him.

"I was going to tell you, Elliot, I promise. He only asked me this morning. We haven't even told the kids officially yet."

Kathy's voice was full of quiet sincerity. She went on to explain that Patrick had asked the kids permission to propose, but hadn't told them exactly what day he would pop the question.

"Are you happy, Kath?"

"Yes, Elliot, I am."

He pulled her into another embrace, this time kissing her on the cheek as well. While he held her close he whispered into her ear.

"Then I'm happy for you."

To keep the mood from getting too heavy, Kathy then asked if he needed any help in the kitchen. Elliot thanked her for the offer, but told her he and Olivia had everything under control. Instead, Kathy helped herself to a drink from the fridge, and joined Patrick in the living room with the older children.

Olivia returned to the kitchen, and resumed helping Elliot. Soon there wasn't much to do but wait for everything to cook. They sat on the sofa with the rest of the group, and joined in watching the game.

* * *

As the afternoon wore on, the place began to fill with the wonderful aromas of Thanksgiving dinner. Soon, the oven timers went off, letting everyone know it was time to eat. Maureen and Kathleen set the table, and Elliot was immensely grateful he had purchased the larger one after all. It made it possible to have everyone here today.

Patrick called down the hall to the younger children, telling them to turn off the movie and wash their hands. The kids soon appeared and took their seats.

Olivia uncorked the wine and poured four glasses. She passed them out to Kathy and Patrick, then put one at Elliot's plate before taking one for herself.

Once all the side dishes were placed on the table, Elliot carried over the platter of turkey. After the blessing, he began to carve the bird. For the next several minutes, everyone spent their time passing plates around among themselves, and filling up their plates with food.

Elliot reached for his wine glass, and raised it. Olivia did the same, as did Kathy and Patrick. The kids all lifted their glasses of soda, too. All eyes were focused on Elliot.

"This year changed a lot of things for all of us, but we're still here together as a family. That will never change. I'm so very thankful to have each one of you in my life."

During his toast, he made sure not to mention Kathy's new engagement to Patrick. That wasn't his place. He did, however leave the floor open to his ex wife to make an announcement of her own if she felt ready.

Everyone clanged glasses together in celebration of Elliot's toast, then set them down again. Picking up their forks, they began to eat. Kathy was the first to compliment her ex on the preparation of the meal. While they were eating, it was Kathleen who noticed something her brother and sisters did not.

"Mom? What's that on your hand?"

Kathy nearly choked on the mouthful of food she was trying to swallow. She reached for her water, trying to compose herself. Patrick squeezed her hand gently, and both Elliot and Olivia gave her supportive smiles. They were letting her know it was okay to make the announcement here.

"It's an engagement ring, sweetie. Patrick asked me to marry him this morning, and I accepted."

Emily and Evan cheered loudly, but the Stabler kids were a bit more reserved in their reaction. They all looked to their father to see how he was taking the news. When they saw the he was smiling, and that he was genuinely happy for their mother, they joined in the celebration as well.

"Congratulations Kathy, Patrick. I'm so happy for you both."

Olivia offered her sentiments, getting up from her chair to give Kathy a hug. Later, she would check in with Elliot privately, but she could tell just from his body language alone that he was genuinely happy for his ex. Still, that didn't mean he wouldn't have any residual feelings that lingered. She would be there to listen to anything he needed to talk about.

The meal was winding down, and it seemed that everyone was getting full. Elliot made certain that all at the table had had enough to eat, then stood to begin clearing the plates. Before he had a chance, Maureen and Kathleen stopped him.

"We'll take care of that Dad, you did the cooking. It's our job to clean up anyway."

He agreed, and sat back down. Lizzie asked if she and Emily could go back in her room for a little while and play. Naturally, they were given permission. Dickie and Evan even joined them. Elliot promised them he wouldn't let them miss dessert.

Olivia stood from the table, and asked Kathy and Patrick if they'd like any more wine. When they declined, she put the bottle away. Going into the kitchen, she started a pot of coffee to brew.

The older girls finished clearing the dining table and started up the dishwasher. Then they joined everyone in the living room. Elliot and Patrick were now focused on the football game, so the girls were talking with their mother and Olivia. The prime topic of conversation was their mother's new engagement.

"I'm so excited for you, mom. You deserve to be happy."

Maureen's voice confirmed her own happiness. She really liked Patrick. He was nice to her and her siblings, and treated them as he did his own children. Plus she loved Emily and Evan, and didn't mind in the least that she was getting another brother and sister out of this new arrangement.

Kathleen on the other hand, was still always known for speaking her mind. It wasn't that she wasn't happy with what was going on, but she was thinking of ways things could be even better. At least in her mind anyway.

"So, Olivia...now that Mom and Patrick are getting married, does that mean it will be yours and Dad's turn next?"

At the question, Olivia began coughing harshly. Though she had long ago grown accustomed to Kathleen's bold ways, she hadn't been expecting that at all. She wished Elliot had been paying attention, as he might have been better able to answer his daughter. Instead, it was Kathy who came to her rescue.

"Kathleen, don't ask questions like that. That type of thing is between your father and Olivia."

Kathleen was instantly trite. She had just gotten caught up in the excitement of the moment. Plus she had grown to love the idea of her father and Olivia together, just as much as she loved her mother and Patrick together. The thought of Olivia being her stepmother was something that entered her mind often.

"I'm sorry Mom, I'm sorry Olivia. I didn't mean anything by it."

Olivia reached for the teen's hand, squeezing it gently. She hadn't taken offense, just been surprised by the question.

"It's all right honey. I know you didn't. Don't worry about it."

Elliot on the other hand, had overheard everything. It gave him hope. He'd had thoughts in his mind earlier today when planning his Christmas shopping for Olivia. Those had only been cemented when learning of Kathy's engagement. Yes, he would still have to talk to his children first, and get their approval, but he wanted to ask Olivia to marry him. He wanted to buy her a ring and propose a few weeks from now on Christmas eve. Knowing that Kathleen was practically expecting it did his heart good that his other children would be accepting of it as well.

The game was almost over when Dickie came out of the room, asking when they could have dessert. Even though he had eaten his fill at dinner, he was already craving something sweet. The adults all shared a gentle laugh at how he was already hungry again, and promised him they would have pie soon. The boy headed back to his room, and they overheard him tell the other children the news.

"Olivia, may I help you get dessert together?"

Kathy made the offer, and the other woman accepted. The two headed to the kitchen together. Olivia poured the coffee while Kathy served up the pie. She had made both apple and pumpkin, and knew everyone there would be wanting a piece of each.

Soon, the family was gathered back around the dining room table, eating their sweets. As always, Olivia was impressed by Kathy's baking skills. Personally, she could cook, even though she never had much when she lived alone. Now, she and Elliot either prepped meals together or took turns. But baking was one department she always found herself lacking in. One of these days, if she ever found the free time, she was going to try and change that.

Eventually, the evening drew to a close, and Patrick announced it was time to leave. Emily and Evan didn't fully understand why they had to leave when the Stabler children were allowed to stay, but their father did his best to explain it to them. The two said goodbye to Elliot and Olivia and thanked them for being allowed to come for dinner.

Maureen, Kathleen, Lizzie, and Dickie hugged their mother goodbye and told her they would see her in two weeks. Naturally, they would keep in contact during that time period as well. Patrick shook Olivia's hand first, then Elliot's thanking them a second time for the invite. Then Kathy hugged Olivia, receiving a final parting congratulations.

Lastly, Elliot and Kathy embraced, holding on to one another for a few seconds. She whispered something in his ear, and he nodded against her. What was said couldn't be heard by anyone else, so it remained a secret between the two of them. Olivia wasn't worried, and neither was Patrick, both of them were completely comfortable with the relationship the divorced couple maintained with one another.

Patrick, Kathy, Emily and Evan left and headed to the elevators, with Kathy promising to text when they arrived back in Queens. Traffic was still likely to be heavy this time of night, so Elliot knew that could take awhile.

Once they were alone, he turned to face his children. It was still too early to make them go to bed, but too late to do anything. He suggested everyone get comfortable and gather around the television to watch a movie. His kids all eagerly agreed and hurried to their rooms to change.

That left Elliot and Olivia alone for the first time since that morning. He needed to check in with her and see how she had processed the events of that day. He knew that today was one of the first big Thanksgiving gatherings she had ever fully experienced. Wrapping his arms around her, he touched his lips to her forehead.

"How are you feeling, Liv."

"Happy. Overwhelmed. It's so quiet now."

He laughed then at her comment. The noise level in the place had gone down considerably, but he couldn't believe she was calling the place quiet when all four of his children were still there.

"Quiet? Are you sure? You might not want to say that too loudly, they might hear you."

She joined in his laughter for a moment, then grew somber. Placing her hands on his arms, she looked directly in his eyes.

"El, are you all right? Kathy's engaged now, and -"

Elliot kissed Olivia then, silencing her mid-sentence. He knew exactly where she was going, and there was no need for her to continue. Though he loved her concern, it wasn't necessary.

"I love you for being concerned, Liv, but I'm fine. More than fine, actually. I said I was happy for her, and I meant it. She and Patrick are good for one another."

His sincerity was evident in his eyes, and she knew he was being truthful. They walked hand in hand to their bedroom. The kids were still getting changed, and it was their turn to get comfortable as well. A family movie night lay waiting ahead.

* * *

The following morning, Elliot headed to the kitchen to find the kids already awake. They were all as excited to go and get the Christmas tree as he was. All the group was waiting on now was for Olivia to join them. Knowing she was currently in the shower and would be several minutes yet, he decided to take the opportunity to talk with his children.

"I need to talk to you about something important."

Four faces focused on him immediately. They knew their father's tone of voice, and could tell he was being serious.

"I want to know how you all feel about your mother and Patrick, and how you feel about me and Olivia."

All of his children began talking at once, and Elliot raised his hands in the air, calling for some order. Then he indicated that the twins should speak first.

"I like Patrick, Daddy. He's nice. So are Emily and Evan. I like having them around, because it means I'm not the youngest anymore."

Lizzie was being completely honest, and Dickie nodded his agreement. Elliot also understood that his son liked having another boy around. Being constantly surrounded by sisters took its toll on him sometimes.

Then he added his own comment.

"We love Olivia. She's always treated us like we were special. I like that she lives with you now."

Now it was Maureen's turn to chime in with her opinion. He'd already heard Kathleen's yesterday.

"Yes, Dad. We love Olivia. As for Patrick, we think he's good for Mom. But where are you going with this? We already know you and Olivia are together."

Kathleen got a knowing smile on her face. She had an idea of exactly where her father was going. She only hoped her theory was right.

"What I'm about to tell you kids has to be a secret, all right? You can't tell Olivia, no matter what. Do you promise?"

"We promise."

Elliot took a deep breath, and cast a glance over his shoulder down the hallway toward the bedroom. Olivia still hadn't emerged. He knew he was operating on borrowed time, though.

"Christmas is coming up soon, and I want to buy Olivia a ring for a present. I'd like to ask her to marry me. Only with your permission, of course."

Almost instantly, Elliot was swarmed by his children. They piled on him, wrapping their arms around him and cheering. This was the scene Olivia walked in on a few moments later.

"What is going on in here? Why is everyone so excited?"

Maureen, worried that her younger siblings would spill the beans, quickly thought of a cover story. She pulled away from her father and turned to face the woman she had grown to love even more over the past months.

"Dad just told us he's taking us out for breakfast, then shopping for a Christmas tree. We're just excited, that's all."

Olivia looked to Elliot, who nodded in confirmation. She couldn't believe that she was going to have her first ever Christmas tree. Even as a child, her mom was never that big on decorating or celebrating. She found herself getting filled with excitement, too.

They left home, and headed for a favorite diner in the city. After breakfast, Elliot took them to one of the stores where they could buy a tree. Because of Lizzie's allergies, a live tree just wasn't a possibility. They also needed to get everything a tree would need, such as ornaments, lights, and a topper. It would be a costly expense, but in his mind every bit worth it.

Elliot supposed he shouldn't have been surprised when Olivia took half of the decorations and paid for them on her own. While each of them still had their own separate accounts, expenses for the household were always shared equally. It had been one of the conditions she had had upon moving in.

While they were out, the kids wanted to split up a little and do some early Christmas shopping. Even though the stores were crowded, Elliot agreed. He carried the tree and other things out to the car to store them while Maureen and Kathleen went off on their own. Olivia took the twins to go and look at something for their mother.

In reality, the situation couldn't have played out any better. Elliot was given time alone, and he knew exactly how to handle it. He headed straight for the jewelry store, to look at the rings. Now that he'd gotten the okay from the kids, he wanted to move forward with his plan.

After spending a good deal of time looking, he found just what he was looking for. The ring was practically made for Olivia. It was a platinum band with a half carat stone. He knew instinctively that she wouldn't want anything that would attract a lot of attention. Likewise, it had to be something that wouldn't interfere with her work. In addition, when they did ultimately decide to get married, the ring had matching wedding bands for each of them. It was perfect. Elliot made his purchase and stored it safely in his pocket.

Olivia met back up with Elliot, none the wiser as to what he had been up to. She was helping the twins carry a few bags of things they had bought. Granted, she may have helped a little with their purchases, but she didn't mind in the least. She would do anything for these kids.

A text message to his two oldest got them to join the group again, and everyone headed to the car to go home. Too tired from shopping to stop somewhere for lunch, they opted to head straight back to Elliot's and order something in. The plan was to spend the rest of the night putting up the tree and decorating.

As soon as they got back, the kids all headed to their rooms to hide the things they had bought. Elliot stacked the tree box in the corner of the living room with the decorations. While Olivia was making a phone call for pizza, he ducked into the bedroom. He quickly hid the ring box in the back of his sock drawer, where he knew she wouldn't find it.

By the time the food was delivered, Elliot had managed to get the tree assembled and the lights on. After taking a brief break to eat, everyone soon gathered back around to help put on the ornaments. When the tree was fully decorated, Lizzie grabbed the angel from its box and handed it to her father.

"Daddy, will you put the topper on?"

"Of course, honey."

He lifted his arms and placed the angel on top of the tree. With a nod to Olivia, she turned out all the lights. He flicked the switch, and the room was bathed in multiple colors. They sparkled and glittered, dancing off the ornaments.

They left the tree lit, then put away the boxes in storage. Now it was time to relax for the rest of the night. While the kids had missed sharing this part of their holiday tradition with their mother, they knew there would be a tree at her house, too. Instead, they focused on enjoying the rest of their Thanksgiving vacation.

* * *

Similar to past years, the weeks between Thanksgiving and Christmas passed quickly. It seemed like only yesterday his family had been gathered in his home around a turkey dinner, giving thanks, and now Christmas was in two days.

Months ago, when he and Kathy had initially divorced, Elliot had been dreading the holiday season. Now, he was looking forward to it with anticipation. Not only was he going to still get to be with his family, but Olivia was by his side. If he was truly lucky, she would say 'yes' when he presented her with the ring he'd bought. He still planned to give it to her on Christmas Eve - tomorrow.

As for Christmas Day, Kathy had invited them to the house for dinner. The kids were spending the first week of their vacation with her, but he would get them after Christmas until New Years. Next year, they would switch.

In regard to Christmas, by a true miracle, both he and Olivia had managed to get the holiday off. Yes, they had to work on tomorrow and on New Years day, but it was a fair trade in his Elliot's opinion. He knew he couldn't always be that fortunate to have such a good schedule.

Olivia returned to her desk, having found what she needed in the file room. However, it was time to leave for the day, so it could wait until tomorrow. It was just a reference for paperwork anyway. Locking it in her desk for safekeeping, she retrieved her purse.

When he and Olivia got in the door, the first thing he did was switch on the lights for the tree. They always kept it lit while they were at home and awake.

His next stop was to make sure that everything was in place for tomorrow night. His plan was to make a special dinner, to be served by candlelight. He wanted everything to be perfect for his proposal. Olivia deserved only the best.

Tonight, things would be kept simple. After a difficult day at work, they planned on ordering in. On the way home, Olivia had asked for Chinese, and he could never deny her anything.

After dinner, they watched a movie before going to bed. Wrapped up in each others arms, they slept peacefully through the night. Olivia's nightmares were now few and far between. Sometimes her sleep was disrupted, but Elliot was always able to calm her down.

The following day at work, they arrived to find that Cragen had treated his squad to breakfast. Fresh coffee and an assortment of bagels were laid out in the break room, along with an assortment of pastries. Elliot and Olivia helped themselves, then sat down at their desks, eager to get the day done with. It didn't escape Olivia's notice that Elliot's knee was bouncing up and down as he sat at his desk, a clear sign of anxiety. She didn't want to question him about it in public, so she filed it away to ask him about it when they were alone later.

By what could only be described as a Christmas miracle, the day passed without them getting a single call. Elliot and Olivia said their goodbyes to the Captain, Fin, and Munch, wishing them a Happy Holiday. Munch didn't always necessarily observe Christmas, but appreciated the sentiment just the same.

Walking to their car, Elliot took Olivia's hand in his. She was surprised by the gesture, as usually they refrained from displays of affection while still on precinct property. Still, she squeezed his hand in response. His palm was sweaty, and her worry for him increased. Was he feeling alright?

However, when she questioned him, he immediately insisted he was fine, and told her not to worry. Elliot drove them home, and when they arrived, he devoted all of his attention on her. Leading her first in the bedroom, and then into the bathroom, he helped her shed her clothing.

Thinking Elliot was going to draw a bath for them to share, Olivia lifted her hands to remove his clothes as well. She was surprised for a second time when he stopped her.

"No, Liv. Not that I wouldn't love to join you, but this is just for you. I'm going to make dinner while you relax."

He kissed her then, and informed her that he would lay clothes out for her on the bed for her to change into. She was surprised to learn that dinner attire tonight wasn't the casual clothes she was accustomed to wearing while at home. Still, she didn't question Elliot's plans. Perhaps he had a special holiday dinner planned for just the two of them.

Olivia pinned her hair up so it wouldn't get wet, and sank down into the bubbles. A contented sigh escaped her lips as the warm water enveloped her body and put her at ease almost immediately. She closed her eyes and let the bath work its magic.

Meanwhile, Elliot was in the kitchen. He had already changed into his clothes, and was working on preparing dinner. While it wasn't anything particularly fancy, it was special to the two of them. This was identical to the first meal they had shared on their first official date. Even the clothes he had selected for them were the same. They had come so far together since that night, but it had been such a pivotal part of their relationship.

Olivia heard Elliot calling to her that dinner was almost ready. She let the water drain, and toweled herself dry. Walking into the bedroom, she saw the clothes Elliot had selected for her laying on the bed. She didn't even need to see him to know what he would be wearing. A smile broke out across her lips. She remembered vividly when she had worn that blouse and pants on their first date, nearly matching identically with Elliot.

Walking into the dining area, what she saw took her breath away. The only light in the room was coming from the tree in the living room and the two candles on the table. Combined, they cast a soft romantic glow.

A bottle of champagne sat by two glasses, and Elliot was carrying over two plates as she made her way to her seat. Tears sprang to her eyes as she realized that for dinner, he had replicated the meal they had shared on their first date. Right down to preparing both of the entrees they had shared.

With Olivia's permission, he opened the champagne and poured them each a glass, then raised his glass toward her. She wasn't sure she could emotionally handle whatever he was about to toast right now, but she copied the gesture anyway.

"Olivia, this past year has changed my life more than I ever thought possible. I almost lost you completely, only to have you become one of the most important parts of my life. I can't ever imagine waking up without you by my side."

The tears that were forming in her eyes spilled over, and as she studied his face, she noticed he was fighting emotions of his own. She set down her glass and reached for his hand. To her surprise, he reached into his pocket first. Her breath caught in her throat when he retrieved a small box.

"Say you'll always be there, Olivia. That you'll be by my side forever, no matter what the world throws at us. Will you marry me?"

As he spoke the last words, he opened the box to reveal the ring. Elliot was now holding his breath as he awaited her answer. He didn't have to wait long. Though her hands were shaking, her voice was clear as she spoke.

"Yes. Yes, Elliot. I'll marry you."

He slipped the ring onto her finger, then pulled her up out of the chair. The dinner momentarily forgotten, they shared a passionate kiss and held one another tightly. She whispered something in his ear, and he looked at her with a smile. Blowing out the candles on the table, he swept her up in his arms and carried her in the bedroom. Her idea of celebration was way better than his.

* * *

Olivia woke up on Christmas day, naked in Elliot's arms. She stared in wonder at the ring she now wore on the third finger of her left hand. She was engaged – to Elliot no less. Every dream she'd ever had was finally coming true. The only hard part today would be telling his kids. Maybe they should wait. The last thing she'd want to do is ruin their holiday in case they would be disappointed by the news.

Elliot kissed her temple, pulling her close. He could almost hear her thoughts swirling away in her mind. Knowing he needed to reassure her, he told her the only thing that was certain to calm her down.

"Olivia, you don't need to worry about it. Do you really think I would have asked you to marry me without talking to the kids about it first? They were thrilled with the idea."

Her head turned to look at him then, searching his eyes for answers. When she determined he was telling her the truth, she lay her head on his chest, wrapping her arm around his waist. After all these years of wanting, she finally was going to belong to family. She had people she loved, and she was loved in return.

Knowing they wanted to be at Kathy's in time to see the kids open their presents, Elliot and Olivia hurried to get ready. There was no telling how much traffic they would encounter on the drive to Queens. To save time, they showered together, then got dressed. They opted to skip breakfast, certain that they would be eating more than their fill throughout the day.

An hour later, they were letting themselves into the home Elliot used to share with Kathy. Almost instantly, they were swarmed by children. Not only Elliot's four, but Emily and Evan as well. The two youngsters had grown very familiar with the other adults, and had even given them the honorary titles of Uncle Elliot and Aunt Olivia.

Though she tried her best to keep it under wraps, Kathleen noticed the change in Olivia almost immediately. She had remembered clearly that her father had said he wanted to ask Olivia a certain question at Christmastime, and had been hoping for a positive response. Her eyes had honed in on the woman's left hand the moment she'd seen her.

With an excited squeal, she hugged the woman.

"Congratulations, Olivia! I'm so happy for you!"

Olivia wrapped her arms around the teen, even though a part of her had wished she hadn't spoken quite so loud. She hadn't intended to be the center of attention. Still, all eyes were on her now. Elliot, sensing her nerves, stepped up. Looping his arm around her shoulder, he made the announcement.

"I asked Olivia to marry me last night, and she said yes."

Everyone in the room cheered, and lined up to hug both Olivia and Elliot. Kathy was sincere in offering her blessing, and told the pair that she was truly happy for them both. She had, after all, found happiness of her own with Patrick. They would be having a simple ceremony shortly after the New Year.

As for Elliot and Olivia, they still had a lot to plan. Olivia didn't know yet what kind of wedding she wanted. Plus, they had work to consider, too. All of that could be determined in time. For now, she just wanted to enjoy the holiday.

The living room soon transformed into a whirlwind of wrapping paper as the gifts were opened. Before long, though, that was finished and the only task that remained was to clean up the mess. Reluctantly, the kids agreed, and did as they were told. Then the younger children played with their new toys until dinnertime.

Dinner was delicious, and there was plenty of good food and wine to go around. The rest of the day passed quickly though, and before long it was time for Elliot and Olivia to leave. They would be going home alone tonight, but the kids would be joining them on Monday to spend the second week of their holiday vacation.

Once back at home, Elliot and Olivia settled on their sofa. The tree provided the only lighting, and they kept the television off. Only a few more hours of Christmas remained, and they wanted to make the most of it. Taking her hand in his, Elliot rubbed his thumb over the engagement ring.

"I'm so happy you said 'yes', Olivia. You have truly made me the happiest man alive."

He was going to make her cry again, she just knew it. Still, she didn't fight against the emotions.

"You're the one who has made me happy, El. Because of you, I finally belong to a family."

His hands lifted to cup her face gently. He wouldn't have her doubting herself. Not now.

"Listen to me Olivia Benson, soon to be Stabler. You have always belonged. You were always part of my family. Now, you always will be."

She kissed him then, her heart so completely full. There was only one thing she could think of to say that would encompass everything she was feeling. It seemed so simple, but it spoke volumes.

"I love you, Elliot."

"I love you Olivia."

They shared another kiss, before settling into an embrace. They didn't know exactly what the future held, only that they would face it together. As long as they had each other, they could deal with anything life threw at them.


End file.
